


Recaptured!

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action, Fellowship of the Ring, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2002-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 108
Words: 259,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.<br/>WARNING - extremely long story, but many short chapters with excellent and inventive development of Merry and Pippin. Interesting and sympathetic orcs, of all things, in later chapters.</p><p><a href="http://www.west-of-the-moon.net/gma.htm">Golden Mushroom Award Winner</a><br/>Multiple Categories</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Twist in the Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Author: Llinos  
Beta and additional material: MarigoldG

In a divergent timeline, the Riders of Rohan did not kill all the Uruk-Hai. A band of 8, led by Uglúk escaped into Fangorn and took up the pursuit of the hobbits.  
In the meantime Merry and Pippin having escaped from their captors during the attack of Éomer and his men, have met Treebeard and, having explained their plight, have accompanied him to Entmoot. The Ents are discussing taking up arms against the renegade wizard Saruman in Isengard.

*******************************************************

Pippin found the sound pleasant to listen to at first; but gradually his attention wavered. He yawned.  
Treebeard was immediately aware of him. 'Hm, ha, hey, my Pippin!' he said, 'You are a hasty folk, I was forgetting; and anyway it is wearisome listening to a speech you do not understand. You may get down now.' J. R. R. Tolkien

*******************************************************

Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took were getting restless. The Entmoot had been in progress for at least 10 hours now and they had exhausted most of the possibilities of the immediate neighbourhood of Fangorn Forest.

"Why does it take so long to talk about Isengard," Pippin yawned. "Saruman will be ruling Middle Earth before we even get there."

"I know Pip, I'm impatient too," Merry flicked a piece of leaf at his cousin, "but there's not much we can do except wait."

"Where is Isengard anyway?" Pippin asked. "You did all that map studying in Rivendell Merry, do you remember anything about it?"

"Isengard is a sort of ring of rocks or hills, I think," said Merry, "with a flat space inside and an island or pillar of rock in the middle, called Orthanc. That's what Treebeard said. Saruman has a tower on it."

"Well that sounds pretty impenetrable, " Pippin had recovered from their recent capture by the orcs and felt ready for more adventure now. "Do you think the Ents will be able to break through it?"

"Who knows?" Merry shrugged, "But whatever they decide they are obviously going to take their time over it."

The two wandered further away from the sound of the Entmoot, along beside a chattering, busy little stream that seemed in stark contrast to the slow and ponderous ents. They slumped down on a grassy bank, Pippin rolling onto his back and then back to his side as his bruises complained. The Uruks had thrown him onto the stones and left him tied and hurt in that painful position for many hours. "Do you think we've seen the last of Uglúk?" Pippin asked.

"Can only hope so, Pip," Merry turned onto his side as well, looking at Pippin with a smile, the gash in the side of his head still a bloody graze, in spite of bathing it with the restorative waters of Fangorn. "But we didn't wait to see the outcome of the battle with the riders, so it's hard to tell."

"No, but we didn't really want to wait around to see who was going to win in case it was the wrong side." Pippin rolled himself over on the grass closer to his cousin, pulling up a couple of blades and sucking them experimentally. "I'm hungry."

"Yes it's hungry work being kidnapped and escaping and even more hungry work sitting and waiting!" Merry sat up again and sniffed the air. "I've run out of lembas and the ent draughts don't really satisfy. Shall we see if we can find anything to scrump in the forest?"

*******************************************************

Uglúk also sniffed the air. "Halflings!" he growled "This way! Run! They must not escape us again!" He rallied his depleted band of Uruk-hai on, although there was no need, they would have followed their leader tenaciously no matter what – it was what they were bred for.

The battle with the riders of Rohan had been hard fought but when Uglúk realised they were outnumbered he had fallen back with his followers, the White Handers of Isengard, moving gradually through Grishnakh's ranks of smaller orcs bearing the red eye on their armour. There they had managed to reach the cover of Fangorn Forest, where Uglúk picked up the trail of the escaping hobbits.

Now he sniffed their presence, his senses sharp like those of the distorted elf genes of which he was a depraved scion, indeed those very senses were deliberately heightened by Saruman's corruption of his breed. "They are near." He snarled "We have run a full night and a full day and now they are near."

*******************************************************

"I suppose it would be rude to start a fire in Fangorn Forest?" Pippin held up the enormous white fungi he had found. "Only these are such good mushrooms, it would be so much better to roast them."

"I don't think we should." Merry said looking sadly at the large, luscious mushrooms. "Treebeard would not be too pleased if we hurt any of the trees and even if we used some of the dead wood on the ground, I have nothing with which to strike a flame. Do you?"

"No, never mind, we'll eat them raw." Pippin began to munch on a large specimen. "Mmmm! They're very good, even without cooking or perhaps I'm just really hungry."

"Well that's not an unusual situation now is it Pip?" Merry tore a large chunk of flesh from the mushroom his cousin was eating and stuffed it in his mouth. "Oh yes – now that's what I call a mushroom!"

They were well into their third each, when they both suddenly became overwhelmed with fatigue and lay down in the grass once more.

"Eating is exhausting too Pip." Merry decided, still chewing on the remains of the last stalk. "You don't suppose Fangorn mushrooms are the bad kind – you know the sort the Sam warned us we'd steal by mistake one day."

"No Merry, those are…" he paused to yawn hugely, "…those are the sort that stain your fingers and these were…" another yawn, "…were fine – no brown on them at all… quite fine and…" Pippin did not manage to finish the sentence or the mushroom still clutched in his hand; he was snoring before he reached the end of either.

The mushrooms were not poisonous, as Pippin had rightly said. All hobbits knew how to recognise deadly mushrooms by the way they would stain the fingers as they were picked, but, unlike the fungi in the Shire, this species held a certain soporific quality and the hobbits' sleep was solid and dreamless. They no longer heard the drone of the Entmoot or the rush of the little stream by which they slept, or the far off cry of the eagle. They lay in peaceful repose, the best rest they had had for several days while the Isengarders drew nearer and nearer.

*******************************************************

Pippin was roughly awoken from his deep sleep by large vicious hands pulling him back into the nightmare he had only too recently escaped from. He tried to cry out but a filthy rag was shoved into his mouth almost choking him. Cords were tied tightly around his wrists and ankles and a band of cloth around his face tied the gag in place so that he could not spit it out. He struggled wildly until Uglúk caught him by his hair and clouted him hard across the back of the head.

Uglúk lifted the small hobbit under the arms and held him up to his own eye level. "You little squeaker, I will pay you out for escaping from me!" He shook Pippin until his brain rattled. "Did you think you could evade the Uruk-Hai? Did you think you could outpace us?"

The fearsome orcs laughed at the sorry looking little halfling still wriggling in Uglúk grasp as Pippin looked frantically round trying to locate Merry. "Looking for your friend?" Uglúk sneered. "Don't worry, we have him safe – no one escapes the fighting Uruk-Hai. Show him, Lugdush."

A large Uruk, that Pippin remembered from before, pushed forward. He was carrying Merry, also bound hand and foot, over his shoulder. His cousin did not move and Pippin could see blood staining the blond curls, the gash on his forehead reopened and bleeding profusely.

"Take him." Uglúk growled as he tossed Pippin to one of the other orcs. "Come we must make good speed. The hunters are behind and our Master awaits his prize."

The Uruk-Hai pounded off through the Forest of Fangorn carrying the two hobbits with them. Pippin fell into an evil black nightmare, terrified and sick at being caught again by these violent, frightening creatures and scared witless at what lay ahead.

*******************************************************

Treebeard and the other Ents were still swaying and murmuring in their long discussion, when Bregalad, "the hasty Ent" returned to the Entmoot. Patiently he waited until they were ready to hear him. "I have looked everywhere for the small things – the hobbits – I cannot find them. But I do not think they have wandered off of their own accord."

"What do you think has happened to the little folk?" Treebeard was disturbed by the news, remembering the tales of kidnap and abuse they had already reported to him.

"I believe they were stolen." Bregalad pointed in the direction he had come from. "There is evidence of struggle and many heavy footprints crossing those of the little unshod hobbits."

"Do you think it may have been the _burárum_ who stole them away before?" Treebeard asked. "If so we may guess where they have taken them. To Isengard, to Saruman."

"It would seem so, Fangorn." Bregalad lifted his arms in the Ent equivalent of a shrug. "I did not see but the tracks let towards Isengard. I would not wish to force you to be hasty, but has the Entmoot reached a decision? For it would seem action may be needed sooner than thought."

"It is not quite concluded." Treebeard spread his large hands in front of Quickbeam's face. "But it will be soon. You are right, we must act with more speed and rescue the innocent little ones. I do not know what his plan is, but I fear it is not for the good of ents or other peaceful creatures of Middle Earth. Saruman must be stopped."

*******************************************************

Saruman paced the circular throne room of Orthanc. He had watched his sadly depleted band of Uruk-Hai enter Isengard through the lower levels and was now awaiting their arrival. It had taken most of the 100 strong marauding band that he had sent out, but what of that? The remaining few bore two halflings on their backs – the One Ring would surely soon be in his hands.

Uglúk led his warriors through the great doors to the throne room and saluted his master. "Hail Saruman the wise! We are your faithful servants. We slew the great warrior, we slew many of the filthy horseboys, we brought the prisoners – alive and unspoiled."

At this, the two Uruks carrying the hobbits lifted them up for their bonds to be cut and then threw the terrified pair on the floor before the white bearded wizard. They both landed on all fours, as hobbits are wont to do – much like cats when dropped – and then huddled against each other looking fearfully around them.

"Very good, you have done well." Saruman regarded the frightened youngsters with sinister pleasure. "Unbind them and bring them here." He sat down on the Orthanc throne as Uglúk picked Pippin up by his ankle, eliciting a petrified squeak as he drew his razor-sharp dagger and sliced through the cords that bound the hobbit. The great orc then dropped Pippin again and, once more he automatically twisted in mid-air to land on his hands and feet. Several of the Uruks actually pointed and laughed at the agility of the strange little creature. Pippin immediately reached up and pulled off the cloth still holding the filthy rag in his mouth and spat the hateful gag out.

As Uglúk reached out and picked Merry up by the ankle to cut his bonds, one of the other Uruks, Lugdush in fact, picked Pippin up and threw him in the air to watch him twist and land again. Uglúk held Merry up as high as he could and then dropped him, the Uruks laughed raucously as the hobbit landed safely.

Merry managed to scuttle close to Pippin. "What are they laughing at, Pip? Do you know?"

"I've no idea – they just think we're funny," Pippin whispered back, "I don't know why."

Saruman stood up as the Uruks were about to reach out and pick the hobbits up again. "Enough, bring them here. Perhaps you can play with them later, when I have what I need." Saruman took hold of each of the hobbits' arms as they were brought to him by Lugdush. "You don't know why they're laughing, do you?" He smiled although neither of the hobbits felt is was a good smile. They shook their heads. "Such simplicity, you double over like little cats to land on your feet and you don't even know you can.

"Now – which of you carries It?" Saruman tightened his grip, his large hands reaching all the way round the hobbits' narrow upper arms.

Merry and Pippin knew what he wanted, but they looked at him blankly and Pippin shrugged. "What do you want exactly?" He said nervously.

"You should have more fear, little one." Saruman beckoned to Uglúk and passed him Merry to hold and, as he was dragged away, the hobbit pulled frantically, trying to escape the Uruk's grip but was jerked back violently, a large calloused hand over his mouth and a gigantic arm pinning his body to the Uruk's. The wizard turned back to Pippin. "We'll start with you, since you are so honest."

He kept a tight hold on the trembling form as he untied the elven cloak with his other hand. The cloak dropped to the floor and Pippin made as if to pick it up. Saruman's long fingers curled under Pippin's chin lifting his head up as he tutted at him, "Leave it, we have only just begun." He pulled Pippin's scarf loose and shook it out to make sure nothing was concealed in its folds, then dropped it on the cloak.

Pippin's blue coat buttoned at the sleeve and Saruman delicately unfastened the small buttons using his long nails and pulled the coat off, turning it inside out as he did so. He let go of the hobbit who started to back away. The wizard pulled him back and then lifted up his finger at Pippin. "Stay!" Saruman intoned as if Pippin was a disobedient puppy. Pippin turned and looked anxiously at Merry. His cousin nodded, indicating that he should not start a fight with the wizard just yet. Pippin stayed.

The examination of the coat was long and painstaking, but when it eventually revealed nothing more than a broken pipe, a few brightly coloured stones, two small coins and a piece of string threaded through a conker, Saruman dropped it on the pile with the cloak and the scarf. The wizard held up the conker, dangling it on the end of the string. "What's this?" he asked in a disgusted tone.

"It's my conker," Pippin announced quite proudly, "It's a tenner, a real champion."

Saruman was obviously not impressed with this piece of news and threw the "champion" after the coat.

Saruman caught hold of Pippin once more and, dropped the braces of his breeches to dangle as he removed the hobbit's embroidered but now grubby shirt, shook it and dropped it on the growing heap of clothes. He ran his long-taloned fingers over the small trembling body, tracing around bruises and cuts collected over the last few days and during the trip through the mines of Moria.

"Gandalf did not look after you very well." Saruman always liked to criticise the lesser wizard even now he was gone. "Although I'm beginning to see his attraction to the Shire of the Halflings." Pippin's breeches were roughly pulled loose and one of the Uruks lifted him up from the ground so that Saruman could pull them off completely and examine the pockets and seams. Still nothing.

"Give me the other one." Saruman beckoned for Merry to be brought to him. Uglúk lifted him by the scruff of his collar and dropped the struggling form next to his naked cousin. Saruman examined the elven mallorn brooch carefully, then laid it on the table next to Pippin's small treasures. Merry backed away as Saruman reached for the ties of his cloak but the wizard grabbed a handful of blond curls and pulled Merry's head backwards until he looked up into the piercing eyes. "You will be still," he threatened.  
The wizard maintained the pressure until Merry finally stopped struggling and stood passively while Saruman stripped him. The cloak, the jacket fell to the floor. The buttons of Merry's waistcoat were ripped off and a second little heap of clothes was left next to Pippin's.

"So, you do not carry It?" Saruman's voice did not rise, but his tone grew darker. "But I daresay you know where it is."

The two hobbits shivered before him, half from cold in their nakedness and half from fear. "We don't know what you want." Pippin lied once more. "But whatever it is, I'm sure we know nothing about…."

"Liar!" Saruman backed-handed Pippin across the face, knocking him to the ground. Merry sank down beside him, putting himself between his cousin and the wizard. "The Ring, don't waste my time, you know well what it is I want. Do not think you can lie to a wizard of my power so that I would not recognise your mendacity. Perhaps that old fool Gandalf was easily deceived. Well I am not!"

"But come now," Saruman grew quiet once more. The cousins looked warily at each other, this seemed more ominous than the temper. "There is no need to be afraid of me." He took Pippin by the hand, lifting him back to his feet. He then held Merry by the arm and pulled the two hobbits to him as he sat down on the throne once more. The Uruks stood in a semi-circle around their Master watching in silent awe to see how he switched from wrath to gentleness in a second.

Saruman stroked Pippin's face with the back of his hand, the hand that had so recently struck the same cheek ran over the darkening bruise it had made there. "You really are a pretty pair." He lifted Merry's face with a hand under the chin and turned it to profile. "Yes a very pretty pair. Perhaps it was not the weed you halflings grow that kept Gandalf so often in the Shire."

Merry abruptly jerked his head away, out of the wizard's grasp and scuttled backwards towards his clothes. Pippin tried to follow, but Saruman caught hold of his arm before he could move far. Merry started to pull on his breeches. "Whatever you take from us, you take," he said as calmly as he could. "But I give you nothing willingly and I will volunteer nothing." With his breeches firmly buttoned Merry felt his dignity and courage restored. He stood four square with his arms akimbo. "But leave my cousin alone, he is not yet even an adult. Would you make war on children?"

"I make no war – war is its own maker." Saruman laughed but kept hold of Pippin. "But you make very bold with me, little one. Don't try my patience over much." The wizard nodded an instruction to Uglúk. "You or your pretty cousin will tell me where the Ring is. Who bears it and where they have gone. This small piece of information is all I need, then I will free you both to go on your way."

"Pip, you know he will not, don't you?" Merry's arms were grabbed by two Uruks. "No matter what, he will just kill us at the end – whether we speak or not."

Pippin looked frantically from Saruman to the Uruks holding Merry. The large orcs lifted Merry face down onto a high table and stood one either side of the little hobbit, each pinning an arm to the table surface so that he could not move and his legs dangled over the side, too short to reach the ground. Uglúk drew the hated whip from his belt and caressed it across Merry's back a few times. Then, at a nod from the wizard, he lashed it across the hobbit's back, eliciting blood and a scream.

Pippin, with tears running down his cheeks, found himself involuntarily counting the blows as they cut across his cousin's back. He felt totally helpless. Saruman lifted Pippin onto his lap, holding him tightly he stroked the hobbit's curls and whispered in his ear. "This is your fault, you can stop this. Just tell me where the Ring is – a small thing to tell and you can stop any more hurt to your friend."

"I can't. I don't know what it is you want!" Pippin wailed, "Please make them stop!"

"Your friend told you not to speak?" Saruman lifted up his hand to pause the whipping. "But I'm sure you do know something. Where did It go? Was It lost? Did someone take It?"

"No, I don't know. I never saw anything. I'm not lying. We didn't do anything." Pippin's excuses tumbled over one another as he frantically tried to think of anything to stop the vicious beating from resuming. Merry was lying very still now and making no sound.

"Tell me, little one." Saruman held Pippin's wrist tightly – too tightly – and twisted his hand backwards until the hobbit cried out with pain. "Tell me everything you know and tell me now!" The wizard dumped Pippin face down on the floor and, putting his foot on the hobbit's arm, jerked his wrist sharply upwards.

There was a sickening sound of breaking bone and Pippin fainted into oblivion.

*******************************************************

TBC


	2. Hobbit Hurling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

Author Llinos  
Beta & Additional Material: Marigold

The parts of this story that switch to the Ents and the three hunters are edited versions from Tolkien's book. They are just to keep the story straight, although these characters will put in an appearance later. If you want more detail – go and read the books.

*******************************************************

The Ents were striding along at a great pace. They had descended into a long fold of the land that fell away southward; now they began to climb up, and up, on to the high western ridge.

"To Isengard!" The Ents cried in many voices. "To Isengard!"  
To Isengard! Though Isengard be ringed and barred with doors of stone;  
Though Isengard be strong and hard, as cold as stone and bare as bone,  
We go, we go, we go to war, to hew the stone and break the door;  
For bole and bough are burning now, the furnace roars – we go to war!  
To land of gloom with tramp of doom, with roll of drum, we come, we come;  
To Isengard with doom we come!  
With doom we come, with doom we come!

As they marched the whole of Fangorn awoke and the forest was rising, marching over the hills to war. There was a noise like wind in many branches. The Ents were drawing near the crest of the ridge now, and all song had ceased. Night fell, and there was silence: nothing was to be heard save a faint quiver of a whisper as of many drifting leaves. At last they stood at the summit and looked down into a dark pit: the great cleft at the end of the mountains: Nan Curunir, the Valley of Saruman.

"Night lies over Isengard," said Treebeard.

J.R.R. Tolkien

*******************************************************

Pippin awoke partly from hunger, partly because he was being jostled about, to a lesser extent because it was noisy, but mainly because he was hurting a great deal. His left arm throbbed unremittingly and his wrist hurt so much he almost passed out again. He squinted and gazed around bleary-eyed, not really understanding what was happening.

He was in a dark, fire-lit cave. It looked and smelt like some kind of foundry. Orcs large and small were working at fuelling a mighty furnace and the clanging noise suggested they were forging and working with heavy iron just like the blacksmith's shop in Michel Delving. The jostling stopped suddenly as he made contact with the stone floor. His first coherent thought was for Merry. Where was Merry!

 

 

There was a "whump" noise beside him and a familiar warm body landed half across him. "Merry? Merry! Are you all right?"

Merry groaned a little and then managed to whisper, "I'm alive, if that counts." He pulled himself off his cousin and sat up. "How about you, I couldn't see what Saruman did to you, but I know he hurt you. I heard you cry out."

"My wrist hurts and it's lumpy and swollen." Pippin lifted up his arm so that Merry could see. "I think it might be broken."

"Poor Pip!" Merry gently held Pippin's hand and kissed the distended skin. It was the best he could offer under the circumstances.

"What about you Merry," Pippin couldn’t stop thinking about the dreadful beating that had been inflicted on his cousin. "They hurt you terribly, I saw the whole thing and I couldn't make them stop! I couldn’t say anything."

"I know Pip," Merry hugged his arms around his body trembling a little. "But there was nothing you or I could do to stop them. You were very brave not to say anything. It was the right thing to do. Remember that, whatever else might happen to us. Keep it secret, Pip."

"Where are we, Merry?" Pippin looked fearfully around him. Both he and Merry were still naked to the waist, although he was also now wearing his breeches again. Nevertheless, he felt very vulnerable. "What are they going to do to us here?"

"Saruman told Uglúk to put manacles on us." Merry whispered. Although the orcs were not paying much attention to them at the moment, he did not want that to change. "But there were none that would fit, they were all too big. So he told them to make some that would. I suppose that's what we're down here for. But then he told them to take us to his chamber afterwards and I don't think…"

Whatever Merry thought was cut short as a towering Uruk grabbed him with one hand wrapped in his blond curls and the other by grasping the seat of his breeches. "Watch!" The Uruk shouted at his companions. He threw Merry up into the air and the whole group hooted as he twisted to land catlike once more.

"Why does that amuse them so much?" The hobbit wondered. He stayed crouched on the floor ready to try and avoid being picked up and thrown again. It might be funny for the orcs to throw hobbits around but it was decidedly unpleasant to be thrown.

"I'll wager you a day's ration you can't drop it from that wall without breaking it."

"I'll take that wager – no I'll up it to two day's rations."

"I, Lugdush, I will wager a week's ration that I can drop both the little rats off that wall without breaking."

Merry scuttled on all fours over to Pippin, trying to get between his cousin and Lugdush. "No, don't do it!" He squeaked. "You'll lose, really, we will break!"

Lugdush, ignoring the warnings, scooped up a hobbit under each arm and climbed up the steps to the top of a 15-foot wall. Both the cousins were wriggling desperately and squealing that they could not be dropped from so high without damage, Merry almost frantic over the further harm that would be caused to Pippin’s wrist. But Lugdush paid no heed to their cries and held them both out over the side of the steep drop.

"Stop!" The hobbits never thought they would be glad to see Saruman, but he had entered the cavern and seen what was happening. "Your orders were to forge manacles for those things, not play with them. You witless pile of garbage."

Lugdush muttered a curse under his breath but tucked the frightened hobbits back under his arms and trudged down the stairs. He held Merry out to one of the smaller orcs working at a forge. "Here," he growled. "Put that in chains. Not about its feet, just the wrists and neck." Merry struggled to escape, but one of the Uruks came and held him tightly. Lugdush kept hold of Pippin even though the hobbit had given up wriggling, it served no purpose and it made his wrist hurt more.

"Then bring them to me in my chamber at once!" Saruman said it quietly, but the threat was there and both hobbits shivered. "No more playing – not until your Master has finished with these little toys."

*******************************************************

Deep in Fangorn Forest the three hunters had finally caught up with the hobbit's trail. There plain for all to see were the footprints of two hobbits, one somewhat smaller than the other.

"This is good tidings," said Aragorn. "Yet the marks are two days old. And it seems that at this point the hobbits left the water-side.

They came at length to the steep abrupt end of Treebeard's hill "Let us go up and look about us!" said Legolas "I still feel my breath short." They climbed up the hill where Merry and Pippin had met Treebeard. "Wait!" Legolas had seen something. "Look there."

"Look at what?" said Gimli "I have not elf-eyes."

Aragorn and Gimli eventually saw what the elf had spotted; an old man moving slowly. It looked like an old beggar man walking wearily, leaning on a rough staff. He drew nearer.

"Well met!" said the old man, coming towards them. "And what may you be doing in these parts? An Elf, a Man and a Dwarf, all clad in elvish fashion."

"Saruman!" cried Gimli, springing towards him with axe in hand "Speak! Tell us where you have hidden our friends! What have you done with them?"

The old man was too quick for him. He leaped to the top of a large rock. There he stood, grown suddenly tall, towering above them. His hood and grey rags were flung away. His white garments shone. And then they knew him!

At last Aragorn stirred. "Gandalf!" he said. "Beyond all hope you return to us in our need! What veil was over my sight? Gandalf!"

Gandalf then recounted to the three hunters that their quest now lay along another path. For at that time Gandalf believed Merry and Pippin to be safely with Treebeard and the Ents. So the four set forth for Rohan and the battle of Helm's Deep.

*******************************************************

"Come here, little ones." Saruman was still clad in white, but in his magnificent bed chamber he wore a silken robe caught about the waist with a single white sash.

Pippin and Merry, manacles welded to their wrists and iron collars about their necks from each of which dangled a length of chain, stood by the closed double doors that they had just been pushed through, reluctant to move anywhere except perhaps out the way they had come.

"This should tempt you." Saruman could probably have easily compelled the hobbits to move just by his own force of will, but this was a game to him. "Food." The wizard took a sugar-covered cake from a heavily laden table and breaking it in half he held out a piece each to the hungry pair.

Merry looked at his cousin with a clear message. "Please Merry." Pippin whispered cajolingly, "I'm so hungry." Merry's look softened a little – apart from the sleep inducing mushrooms, he too hadn't eaten for several days and for a hobbit that is a sore trial.

Pippin edged forward slowly until the cake was just in reach, snatched the morsel with his good hand and retreated. He tore the half a cake in half again and shoved one piece in his mouth and gave the other to Merry.

"Oh how touching." Saruman laughed. "Do you share everything?" He held out the other piece of cake again. "Come on, come and get it."

Pippin, having got the wonderful taste of sugar in his mouth, was now quite unable to resist. He edged forward again and reached out his manacled hands. This time Saruman pulled the treat away but grabbed the short chain between Pippin's manacles.

The little hobbit gasped with pain and nearly fainted as the metal cuff pulled on his broken wrist. Saruman smirked with sadistic pleasure and dragged his prize over to the large circular bed. He lifted Pippin up and locked the chain from his neck collar to an iron ring on the bedpost. With his almost predictable schizophrenic change the wizard then patted Pippin's curls and fed him the piece of cake.

Then Saruman turned his attention to Merry. "Come here halfling," he ordered. Merry looked down at his feet, afraid to meet the piercing eyes, but not wanting to give in. "You will do as I tell you, one way or another." Merry reluctantly walked over to stand at Saruman's feet, but would still not meet his gaze. Saruman caught hold of the chain on his collar and turned the hobbit around. "Your back is very painful, I don't doubt. If you do not want to add to that pain I suggest you learn a little more obedience."

"Nothing has changed." Merry looked down at his feet, although the defiance in his words was brave and unmistakable. "There is nothing I can tell you willingly or otherwise and I will do nothing willingly either."

"We shall see." Saruman was not used to such quiet, persistent rebellion in such a small creature. In any creature for that matter. He lifted Merry onto the bed and chained him next to Pippin. He then became light-hearted with them again and taking another sugar-coated cake, broke it in two and fed them each a piece.

"Now I shall taste the sugar." Saruman said and sitting on the bed between the two he pulled Pippin to him and pressed his lips onto the hobbit's, pushing his tongue searchingly into the small mouth. His other hand fell to the buttons of the breeches Pippin still wore and, unfastening them, pulled them free so that he could explore what lay beneath. Pippin was shocked and paralysed with fear at this treatment. He had never before so much as kissed a lass and this was quite beyond his realm of experience.

Leaving Pippin breathless after a few minutes, the wizard turned his attention to Merry, who was trying not to shake in fury at Saruman’s degrading abuse to Pippin. The older hobbit fought as Saruman pulled at his breeches, but the wizard caught the chain between the cruel manacles over a hook on the ornate bedhead, leaving Merry completely helpless. The breeches were thrown to the floor and Saruman fondled the small protesting body, running his hands over his chest and running his long nails into the whip wheals, making Merry cry out with pain.

Now the wizard pulled back from Merry and lifted Pippin onto his cousin. "Are you kissing cousins?" Saruman laughed at his own wit. "Let's see how well you share now." Pippin turned away from Merry to stare at Saruman in horror. "Come on little one." Saruman turned Pippin's head back towards Merry. "Show me how much you love your cousin." Pippin still hesitated, although he loved Merry dearly he had never kissed him on the lips, not properly, although he had thought sometimes it might be nice. "Or do you think he would like another thrashing instead."

That sealed it for Pippin. 'Better a kiss from me,' he thought 'than another whipping from Uglúk' He pressed down into Merry's lips, whispering before they met, "I don't want them to hurt you again Mer, don't hate me for this." He made the kiss as tender as Saruman's had been rough, gently pressing his lips against the unresisting soft mouth of his cousin.

Saruman stroked both of them as they kissed, running his hands salaciously over their naked bodies. "Well, so you do love each other." He smirked again. "It might be amusing to leave you together and see what you get up to on your own."

He lifted Pippin away from Merry and when the hobbit started to protest, he pointed a finger at him which shot a white flame. Pippin lay paralysed on his back, only his eyes able to move, as Saruman flipped Merry over onto his belly. For a moment he stroked the hobbit, running his hands down his back and over his buttocks. Then he fondled and kissed the paralysed Pippin beside him as if he wanted to devour the two little beings. "Perhaps now," he breathed, "you will understand who is the Master. Perhaps you now understand how powerless you are in my domain. You will tell me soon all I want to know. But if you do not I will have had some use from you."

*******************************************************

TBC


	3. Merry Yule and Orange Pips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

A/N This chapter 3 actually replaces the original chapter 3 entitled "I Love You Too". Llinos

Author: Llinos  
Beta: Marigold  
An alarm sounded harshly throughout Isengard, the sudden wailing noise startling Pippin into full wakefulness. Saruman had left him and Merry chained to his vast bed and, only just a few moments before the loud siren had scared him, had Pippin found himself able to move again.

The noise levelled out then stopped and Pip rolled over to Merry, nearly fainting with fear at the sight of the blood covering his cousin's back. Saruman had inflicted on Merry his anger and frustration in a sadistic attack that had left Merry unconscious and bleeding.

Tears rolling down his cheeks, Pippin pulled himself up by the bedhead and, although it was tricky using only his one good hand, which was manacled to his injured wrist, managed to unhook the chain that held Merry in place.

Merry lay very still and was frighteningly pale. Pippin could not do much to help as they were both still locked to the bed by the chains on their metal collars. He drew the blood-stained sheet up over them both and nestled up to Merry in the hope he might leech some warmth and strength into his cousin's cold body.

Merry's eyes half opened as he felt the movement of Pippin snuggling up to him. "All right, Pip?" He rasped, his voice barely a whisper. Pippin just sobbed a little, almost making no noise, but revealed by his shuddering body against Merry. "Don't cry, Pip. We have to be brave." He nudged his cousin a little. "Come on," Merry's voice was a croaky whisper, he was obviously in much pain. "Tell me a story, one of your funny ones."

Pippin scrubbed his face on Saruman's fine sheet, wincing at the pain in his wrist. But then smiled gamely at Merry and began. "Once upon a time there was a really special high tea, or it might have been an early dinner."

"Are there going to be mushrooms?" Merry asked with interest, almost managing a smile at Pippin's attempt to distract him with talk of food.

"No, it's not that kind of high tea. There's not going to be cake either. But there might be bread and butter with honey or even pudding." Pippin began to warm to his subject.

The story did not take long as the plot was not too complex, the format owing more to the style of a menu than literature, but it lightened both their spirits for a while. As they snuggled together for comfort Pippin could sense that his cousin was still in terrible pain. He could feel Merry's body generating more heat than it should, showing that he was feverish and he was trembling from head to toe but, although he whimpered a little every so often, he did not complain out loud.

Pippin tried to think of another story to distract him, a happier time perhaps. Yule – that was always full of happy memories and stories. Oh, but not the year when he had been caught stealing Pervinca's chocolate to give to Merry. They had both ended up getting a whipping, so that would not be a good story for today.

Pippin's eyes wandered around the room and came to rest on Saruman's laden dining table, far out of reach of the hobbits. There was a large bowl of fruit in the centre and the display was topped off by a big round orange. Pippin knew what it was – he'd had one before and that was a happier Yuletide memory.

*******************************************************

Uncle Calderoc and Aunt Emerald had come to visit once more, bringing their enormous brood of children. They always brought something strange and exotic from the Southlands, they were practically foreign themselves, being from most southerly part of the South Farthing, on the Brandywine below Sarn Ford.

The first visit Pippin remembered vividly. He was five years old and his uncle had brought chocolate to be shared out starting with the youngest children. That had not ended happily and Pip, now aged 7, decided that whatever he was given this time, he would share it with Merry for sure.

"Here Pip," Uncle Calderoc held out a strange looking ball. It was a bright colour, like the sun on a late summer's evening. " Here is an orange for you."

"Thank you Uncle." Pippin took the peculiar object with wide eyed astonishment. "Is it for playing with?" He asked uncertainly, "How does it work?"

"No!" His uncle laughed a loud guffaw, "It's for eating! You eat it. Did you never have one before?"

"I didn't Uncle." Pippin turned the fruit round and round in his hands, examining the feel as much as admiring the bright colour. "But can I keep it? Will it still be all right if I keep it until Merry gets here?"

"Oh yes," his uncle ruffled his curls. "It will be good for several weeks."

Well that would be all right Pippin decided, Merry was due to arrive the following day. "How do you eat it though?" Pip asked with a frown, "It's everso big. Do you need a knife and fork?" Pippin was not that handy with cutlery, he had been stuck on a spoon and pusher for far longer than most little ones and even now he used an undersized, child's knife and fork.

"Come and see," his uncle had several more of the strange fruits in his bag. "I've got one for each of your sisters, perhaps one of them will want to try theirs straight away."

In the kitchen, Uncle Calderoc handed out an orange each to Pervinca and Pimpernel, Pearl was not there so hers was placed reverently back in the bag. "Are you going to have your 'or-gange' now Pimmie?" Pippin was hoping to get a taste of his sister's fruit and still keep his for sharing with Merry. "You give me some of yours now and I'll share mine after with you."

"Oh yes Pippin," Pimpernel was not convinced. "I know you, I'll just not be around at the right time and you'll share all yours with Merry." His sister knew it was not malicious, Pippin was never unkind, but he did seem to have trouble remembering promises of this kind. "Just eat yours now."

Pippin shook his head doggedly. "No, I have to save it till Merry comes."

"Well, Pippin," Uncle Calderoc chuckled, "you can't have your cake and eat it."

"Oh is there cake too?" Pippin looked expectantly around. In fact the kitchen was brimming with all sorts of good fare, but all of the treats were off bounds at the moment – Yule would be on the morrow and then the feasting would start in earnest.

"No, Pippin," Pimpernel laughed at him. "It's just a saying. I'll have my orange now Uncle, if I may and share with Vinca. How do we open it?"

Uncle Calderoc took the large fruit and put it on the table, then with a sharp knife cut it in half. Pippin peered at the sparkly inside of the 'or-gange'. There was a thick rim of white on the outside and the inside resembled a waggon wheel of white and golden yellow but seemed to be glistening with juice. It was unlike anything Pippin had ever seen before – let alone eaten.

"It looks too nice to eat," he declared as Pimpernel and Pervinca took a half each. "What's it like?"

"Well you're going to have to wait and see Pip," Pimpernel giggled and bit into her half, making juice squirt up into her nose. She sneezed and snorted and shook her head.

Pippin watched in fascination. "Is it good?" he asked impatiently.

"Of course it's good!" Uncle Calderoc patted Pimpernel on the back to ease her spluttering, "I wouldn't bring you anything that wasn't good!"

Just then Cook swept into the big kitchen with a bevy of maids at her heels, all bearing trays from the pantries. "Out of the way, if you please!" She called, making the children and visiting uncle move quickly to the side and then out of the kitchen altogether as more food was brought in to be prepared for the Yuletide Feast.

Pippin clutched his 'or-gange' tightly, more determined than ever not to start to eat it until Merry arrived. That night he slept with it tucked up in bed beside him.

Pippin rose with the first cry of the bantams outside his window. It was Yuletide morn and Merry would arrive soon! Pippin had been devoted to his older cousin for as long as he could remember. In the first place it had been because Merry was fascinated with the small hobbit baby, smaller than most, and would lean into his crib to coo at him and tickle him to make him laugh and sing him silly songs. Then when his Aunt Eg would let him, Merry sat in a big armchair and held the baby swaddled in his arms, rocking him to and fro and whispering that when he was big he was going to be Merry's forever friend.

As Pippin got bigger, he looked forward more and more to Merry's visits and his own family’s visits to Merry’s home in Buckland. His sisters would baby him, treating him almost as if he were another of their dolls, but Merry played grown up boys' games such as conkers and roopie and he would even pretend play these games with little Pippin, promising to teach him properly when he grew.

Pippin tried hard to grow fast. He wanted to catch Merry up so much, but his big cousin had promised he would wait for him and Pippin had to be content with that.

But an 'or-gange' to show Merry and share with him – that was something special and important indeed.

Pippin looked in the mirror and ran the hairbrush half over his tangles and spat on his hands to wash them over his face. A lick and promsis would have to do this morning and he dashed off to find breakfast and wait at the front door for Merry. Two minutes later he was hauled back to his room by his nanny, washed, combed and set to rights before setting off once more, with his 'or-gange' tucked safely in his little shoulder bag.

Half way to the door Pippin remembered that in order to eat the 'or-gange' he needed a sharp knife. Now that was a problem. He was not allowed sharp knives and, if he needed something cut, he had to ask a grown up. Pippin sighed with deep disappointment. He did not want to get the 'or-gange' cut up in advance because he wanted Merry to see how nice and round and dimply-smooth it was and also to see his surprise when it was cut in two to reveal the strange waggon wheel shape inside. But on the other hand, how were they to eat it without a knife? He was sure they would not be able to divide it up as neatly as Uncle Calderoc had done without one.

Then again, he pondered, Merry was practically a grown up and he would be able to procure a cutting knife – that would be it. For all Pip knew Merry might have a knife already of his very own.

As Pip finally saw the carriage coming he was scarcely able to control his excitement, especially when he saw Merry waving to him as he rode on the seat next to Jon the driver. Pippin began waving back and jumping up and down in the driveway; only just avoiding getting run down by the ponies and making Jon pull up sharply, muttering a little under his breath.

"Ho there Pip!" Merry leapt down from the top of the carriage and opened the door to help his mother down the steps that had already been set there by Jon. "How's my favourite cousin?"

"Merry! Merry!" Pippin was jumping up and down with excitement, barely pausing to kiss his aunt politely before almost knocking Merry down in his glee. "Merry Yule! Merry Yule!" Pippin loved to greet his cousin this way every Yuletide, he found it wonderfully entertaining that the greeting was also Merry's name!

"Merry Pip!" Merry returned with a chortle. "You are merry aren't you? Did you grow a bit more? I think you did!"

"Yes, Merry," Pippin clung around his cousin's waist, squeezing him tightly, "I grew four eighths of a whole inch!"

"That's half an inch you silly-billy!" Merry untangled Pippin from his midriff and looked at him carefully, "I think it's more like three quarters of an inch."

Esmeralda and Saradoc had been greeted meantime by Eglantine and gone inside the Smial. Pippin waited impatiently while Merry helped Jon with the luggage, finally capturing his cousin and leading him inside. "Merry you have to get a knife – a good sharp one."

"Pip – whatever for?" Merry turned the determined little lad around by the hand, "Why do you need a knife – surely you're not allowed to have sharp ones yet, you might cut yourself."

"No Merry, not me." Pippin put his hands on his hips in an exasperated stance. "Of course I'm not allowed a sharp knife, but you are and you have to cut our 'or-gange' in half!"

"Cut our what?" Merry smiled at the strange word, trying not to laugh and suspecting that Pippin was mispronouncing something else. "What's an or-gange?"

"Uncle Calderoc gave it to me," Pippin delved into his bag. "It's special and I saved it to share with you and it's called an or-gange." He triumphantly produced the orange sphere and held it up for Merry to see.

"Oh an 'or-gange'!" Merry agreed. "I think I have seen one before." Merry did not want to spoil Pippin's surprise by saying he had actually eaten two in his life. "How wonderful Pip, did you ever have one before?"

"No Merry, but I know how to cut it. Uncle Calderoc showed me!" Pippin was anxious to show Merry his newfound expertise. "But I don't have a knife."

"Well let's see if we can find one, shall we." Merry helped Pippin put the 'or-gange' back in its bag and took his hand as they went off in search of the correct implement.

The kitchen, which should have been a veritable mother-lode of sharp knives, proved barren. Cook and all her helpers were frantically busy, with every available space being used and no time or resource to provide help to two youngsters. "Go outside and play, both of you," Cook admonished, flapping at them. "I've no time today. You can have a handful of currants, then be off."

They both accepted the currants, after all a free treat is never to be sneezed at, but it brought them no nearer to a knife. The dining room was no better. All the cutlery was laid upon the massive dinner table, ready for the Yule feast and they dared not to touch it. There were a few old knives still in the dresser drawer, but they were bent and blunt, no good at all for cutting an 'or-gange'.

The scullery was hopeful but turned out to be knifeless. The few bits of cutlery kept there proved to be three bent forks, a tarnished teaspoon, but all the knives had either been mislaid or taken to the kitchen and not returned.

"I think Papa has a pocket knife," Merry suggested thoughtfully, "Perhaps he would lend it to me." Then he sighed with a memory. "Oh but no, because the last time I borrowed it I left it in the garden and it got wet and rusted a bit, he was very cross."

Pippin sat down at the scullery table with a sigh. The little room was deserted as all the servants were busy in the kitchen or the dining room, but the fire was still burning brightly in the grate and Merry flopped down on the chair next to his cousin and sighed. "I'm sorry Pip, I suppose your 'or-gange' will just have to wait."

"Oh but Merry, it won't be the same if we have to wait until after dinner." Pippin pulled the fruit out of its bag again and set it upon the table. "We'll be all full up and it won't be as exciting to taste something new." Hobbits generally regarded anything new to eat as a particularly noteworthy event and liked to be properly prepared to enjoy it. Even at Pippin's tender age he knew how to treat a new eating experience with the respect due to it.

"I don't know how to open it though Pip," Merry admitted. Both times he had been given an orange his mother had cut it in two and given him the halves to suck and chew on. He remembered the contrast between the sharp sweet flesh and bitter pith. He had loved the juicy flavour but thought that the pith tainted it somewhat, but somehow, no matter how he bit into the halved fruit he could not avoid eating the peel at the same time.

"Let's see if we can get into it without a knife," Pippin suggested. "Look Merry the outside is quite soft really if you dig your fingers in. Perhaps I can just tear it in half."

Pippin dug his fingers into the peel and a squirt of zest flew up and hit him in the eye. "Ow! Merry, it bit me first – food's not supposed to do that."

"Oh Pip," Merry put his hand on Pippin's forehead and examined the sore eye. "I think it's not damaged, just stings a bit perhaps."

"Stings a lot you mean." Pippin rubbed his eye and then, with a determined set to his jaw, squared up to the recalcitrant 'or-gange' again. He held it at arm's length and dug his fingers in once more. To his astonishment he found that the top orange part came away quite easily, leaving a white skin underneath. Carefully Pippin pulled all the reddy-yellowish peel away and left it in a little heap. He now had a smaller white ball, but it still wasn't in half.

Carefully Pippin dug his fingers into what seemed to be the top. His middle finger pushed through and breached a little hole in the skin, he pushed a bit further and suddenly the whole thing fell in half. Pippin picked up the pieces and looked at it closely. "There's no waggon wheel inside Merry!" Pippin was quite disappointed.

"No but look Pip." Merry had been expecting the circular wheel as well, but now he could see that the 'or-gange' had been carefully divided into even segments. "It's all divided up inside, see." He pulled at the fruit and a whole piece, sealed inside a neat white skin came away. "It's like it was already wrapped ready to eat." He held out the segment before Pippin's mouth. "Open up."

Pippin opened his mouth and Merry popped the piece of orange in whole. Pippin bit down and chewed. His face slowly lit up with undiluted pleasure. The tingling sensation of sweetness and the sharp refreshing flavour was like nothing he had ever tasted before in his short life. "Oh Merry, Merry." Pippin was totally lost for words. Instead he pulled another segment of 'or-gange' free and put it in his cousin's mouth.

Merry bit down on the fruit and smiled. Then bit again and realised how much better it tasted without the bitter pith mixed in with the sweet juicy flesh. "Oi Pip!" He squelched with a mouthful of fruit. "This is wonderful. You invented a new way to eat an 'or-gange'!"

"Did I Merry?" Pippin looked at the segmented fruit on the table as he pulled the whole thing apart and laid the pieces in a neat row. "I think perhaps I did!"

"Fliff!" Merry suddenly stuck his tongue out and pulled something from his mouth. It was a little white stone. "I forgot about the pips."

"Pips?" Pippin laughed, "It's got my name in it – just like the apples do."

"Oh yes, got to have pips, or you wouldn't get new 'or-ganges'." Merry held out the little white pip in the palm of his hand. "That's what you grow new 'or-gange' trees with."

"We could plant one – in the garden, Merry." Pippin suggested. "Then we could have as many 'or-ganges' as we want."

"Of course we could Pip." Merry laughed and popped another slice of fruit into his cousin's mouth. "But we have to eat all the orange first.

Oh but Merry it's called an 'or-gange' you know."

"Yes Pip, I know." Merry smiled, "but you know the grown ups call them oranges."

"They do?" Pippin frowned and then tried the word out for size, "orangeese."

"Oranges." Merry corrected once more.

"Oranges." Pippin finally managed. Then, without missing a beat, forged on. "So when our tree grows," he stated with conviction, "When it's Merry Yule, we'll have orange pips."

"Pippin – that's perfect!" Merry laughed and what did you think of your first orange?"

"Perfect Merry!" Pippin declared. "Just like you!"

*******************************************************

"Anyway Merry," Pippin started his story, his arm cuddled soothingly around his cousin's waist. "Once upon a Yuletide there were two hobbits and an orange…"

TBC


	4. A Palantír Is Not A Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

Beta and additional material: MarigoldG

 

Saruman stormed up from the depths of his underground foundry, which also served as an Uruk Hai pod-breeding lair. Four large Uruks marched behind him with several lesser orcs scuttling along in their wake. "What in the name of Valar is happening?" An alarm was screeching a dire warning of attack on Isengard. Saruman was more than usually worried by whatever was attempting to break down his doors since most of his army of fighting Uruk Hai had been despatched to attack Rohan. 

The wizard and his small entourage climbed up to the balcony in the tower which would give them a view of the assault. What met their eyes was a shock, even for the fearless Uruk Hai. 

What appeared to be a vast forest of moving trees was surrounding the Orthanc walls and at the head of the trees, several mighty treelike beings were battering at the gates of Isengard. Several large cracks had already spread across the sturdy doors. 

Saruman lifted up his staff and called out to the trees. "Go back! Be still! You have no quarrel with Isengard." The cry was accompanied by a bolt of lightening and a thunderclap. 

The largest creature that was pounding against the gates paused to look up at the wizard. "No young Saruman," Treebeard ( _for it was he_ ) called back. "I, Fangorn have much to debate with you. Tree killer! Warmonger! Kidnapper!"

"Trees I take to warm my house." Saruman retorted. "But I am no warmonger or kidnapper."

"You take more trees than are needed for warmth." Treebeard smashed a great fist at the gate, finally rending it down the centre. He walked through breaking off more as he came. "You make war on Rohan, I have seen your orcs set out, clad in armour." Treebeard now stood directly below the balcony. "And you would do well to return my two friends that you have kidnapped. The hobbits, Merry and Pippin."

Saruman turned from the balcony, no longer prepared to debate his misdeeds with this strange treelike creature. Something stirred in his memory. "Ents! I recall! The damn tree-herders, so they want their little friends back. Maybe we should just toss them over the side of the Orthanc and they can scrape them up off the rocks."

Saruman turned his immediate attention to the gates and walls of Orthanc. He was confident that the Ents could not break them down, but nevertheless he poured forth white fire from his staff that sparkled and crackled about the stonework, strengthening the building with additional charms. Then he turned to the Uruk beside him. "Go and get me those wretched halflings!"

****

Merry and Pippin both jumped out of their skins when the Uruk burst through the doors of the bed chamber. The hobbits held their breath, and each other, as he unlocked the chains from the bedpost. As soon as he was freed, Pippin scrambled off the big bed and pulled his breeches on and scooped up Merry's to pass to him.

The Uruk growled at him "Come here!" 

Pippin meekly looked at the Uruk's kneecaps afraid to raise his eyes. "Promise not to throw me?"

The Uruk snarled and reached out to grab the end of the chain, but by this time Merry had climbed into his breeches and off the bed as well and run round to the other side of the room. His movement distracted the Uruk so that the creature missed Pippin's chain. Ducking under the grasping Uruk with a skill honed from years of escaping irate farmers Pippin ran to join his cousin and the hobbits scampered out of his reach and through the door.

They ran down a corridor, not knowing where they were going, but their progress was abruptly halted as they ran straight into Saruman and the other three Uruks. Turning back they saw they were trapped as the first Uruk was pursuing them along the corridor.

Grabbing hold of their neck chains, the pair were dragged up to the balcony by the Uruks, following behind Saruman. "Hold the little one out," ordered the wizard. And, with one great hand on the iron collar and the other on the seat of his pants, Pippin was dangled over the balcony. Closing his eyes to the 500 foot drop below him, the hobbit kept very still, apart from the fearful trembling over which he had no control. Merry bit his tongue to keep from crying out.

"Would you like this one first?" Saruman called to Treebeard. "Shall we see if he can bounce?"

"Saruman, I knew you had become cruel, but this is beyond reason." Treebeard turned to the company of Ents. "Be still my friends, I will not give this evil monster a reason to kill another innocent creature."

"Very wise, my friend." Saruman indicated to the Uruk to set Pippin safely down. "Beat more upon my doors and you will have both your friends delivered to you sooner than you may wish." 

With that the wizard withdrew from the balcony and the hobbits were manhandled by the Uruks after him until at last they reached the throne room of the Orthanc once more.

"So you have befriended the Ents?" Saruman was in his softer mood again, which the hobbits knew now was no less dangerous than his anger. "I suppose next the whole of Rohan will be riding in to save you?" 

Pippin looked up at the wizard from the grasp of the great Uruk who held him by the metal collar. He felt very small and vulnerable and his voice sounded tiny in that great hall. "Why don't you just let us go? We are of no importance. We have nothing you want."

"Ahh but you do, my little friend." Saruman beckoned for Pippin to be brought nearer. "There is the small matter of where the Ring has gone and with whom?"

Saruman caught hold of Pippin by his broken wrist, making the little hobbit choke out a sob of pain. "You suddenly have a lot to say for yourself." Saruman twisted the swollen wrist around, this time making Pippin scream. "Tell me something useful or be silent. NOW! The Ring! Where is it?"

Merry could not contain his anger at this. One of the Uruks was holding him by the chain attached to his iron collar. He caught hold of the chain with his manacled hands and jerked it downwards, snatching it from the unwary hand of the great orc. Heedless of the danger to himself he ran at Saruman and fastened his teeth on the hand that was abusing his cousin.

Saruman let go of Pippin and cuffed Merry about the head with his free hand. Merry did not let go but sank his teeth in harder. An Uruk grabbed him by the collar and plunged a great fist into the hobbit's ribcage. Still Merry hung on, blood now running from the wound he had made on the wizard's hand. Hitting him about the head only made him bite harder.

"Give me my staff." Saruman snapped at the Uruk. Wielding the staff with his free left hand he shot a bolt of light at Merry, breaking his hold on the wizard and then slamming him across the room like a leaf in storm. The little hobbit smashed into the wall cracking his head and ribs. He was dazed but still conscious and pulled himself up to his feet.

Pippin was crouched on the floor where he had fallen when Merry attacked. He was sobbing quietly in fear and pain. Merry was so brave, when he himself could scarce keep from trembling in his terror. The agony in his wrist was making him see double.

"You vermin!" Saruman spat. "You bite like a filthy little rat. I will have no more of you."

"Then kill us now and be done!" Merry's legs were unsteady but he endeavoured to stay upright. "Even an evil cat that plays with it's prey, devours it eventually, but your cruelty is beyond that!"

"No, I think not." Saruman regarded the defiant hobbit thoughtfully, letting a sly smile work its way across his face. "I have a better plan for you." 

He reached out his hand and the chain on Merry's collar was suddenly yanked towards the wizard, pulling the hobbit with it. Once Saruman had the chain in his grasp he put his foot on it forcing Merry's head to the ground and then kicked him viciously several times. 

"You… you…" Pippin in his anguished temper suddenly recalled curses directed at Saruman from the orcs as he and Merry were dragged across the plain of Rohan. " ** _Pushdug Saruman-glob búbhosh skai!"_**

Saruman rounded on him in a flash of fury and, pointing his staff at the smaller hobbit, sent a bolt of rainbow coloured light searing into the little body. "YOU WILL BE SILENT! HEAR NO MORE AND SAY NO MORE!" Pippin convulsed in agony pulling his hands up to his ears and opening his mouth in a silent scream.

"What did you do to him?" Merry whispered, gazing in horror at his stricken cousin.

"I have silenced him." Saruman smirked. "To throw an oath at a wizard is a foolish thing to do. He can neither speak nor hear and will remain so unless I lift the curse from him.

"Now my little friend," Saruman pulled Merry up from the floor. The hobbit was barely conscious and hung limply in the wizard's grasp. "Here is what I am going to do with you." He dragged Merry to the centre of the room where a plinth stood covered by a silken cloth. Saruman pulled the cloth away to reveal a dark glass ball.

"You are going to look into my palantír and there you will meet the Dark Lord, Sauron. I am going to offer you to him – both of you - as a gift. Once he has seen you in the Stone he will send a winged Nazgûl to fetch you. I will leave you out on the Orthanc tower. The fear you have felt at my hands will be as nothing compared to what you will suffer in Barad-dûr."

Saruman locked his fist in Merry's hair and, lifting him up around his waist, pushed his face towards the palantír. But Merry shut his eyes tightly, refusing to look into the swirling depths of the strange ball. He was very afraid of Saruman, but even more afraid of the Dark Lord. Afraid of what He might learn about Frodo and Sam, and the Ring if given the opportunity to question himself or Pippin."Open your eyes," Saruman commanded. "Look inside the Stone."

Merry shook his head as far as he could and in spite of the pressure of will Saruman applied, steadfastly refused to look.

"Very well!" Saruman threw Merry to the ground. He pointed his staff at the hobbit and, again rainbow-coloured light hit Merry like a thunderbolt. "SHUT YOUR EYES! NEVER SEE AGAIN!"

Merry jerked in pain and covered his eyes with his hands in agony. When the pain subsided and he took his hands away, the world had gone dark. He was blind.

"You have gained nothing, halfling." Saruman spat at him, "I only need one of you to look into the palantír. The Nazgûl will find you both on the tower and will take the pair of you to Sauron. The wizard then lifted the stricken Pippin up by his waist and held his head over the glass sphere.

Pippin had no idea what it was, or what he was supposed to see. The consequences of gazing into the Seeing Stone had been told to Merry after Pippin had been struck deaf and dumb. As he stared into the black depths, his heart was suddenly seized with great fear. Although he could not hear what was going on around him, a great shriek sounded in his head and a terrible presence entered his mind. It saw him and taunted him, laughing at him, the laughter felt like knives stabbing into his soul. 

Pippin retched as if he would vomit, but there was nothing in his belly. He tried to cover his eyes but Saruman held his hands and he was now in the thrall of the swirling lights and could not shut them out, even by closing his eyes. He screamed in his head, but could make no sound. A terrible voice intoned in his mind "We shall meet again soon. Tell Saruman that this dainty is not for him. I will send for it at once. Do you understand? Say just that!"

Pippin went limp in Saruman's iron grasp and, falling forward, his head cracked on the palantír and he saw no more.


	5. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

"Saruman! My Lord!" The small orc pushed through the heavy doors into the throne room. "My Lord! We are under attack once more."

"That cannot be. The Ents understood my threats, they would not openly attack us again." Saruman remained confident and calm.

"It is not an open attack. They are flooding Isengard." The orc pointed to the north. They have diverted the Isen with great dams and now they have broken the dams so the waters are flooding out. We shall be caught in a trap. The caverns are already flooded and the fires quenched.

An Uruk of Saruman's guard indicated upwards at the Orthanc tower ."What of the halflings?" He queried.

"I shall not bring them down now." Saruman was secretly cursing his haste in leaving his hostages on top of Orthanc. But, he had offered them to the Dark Lord and it would be folly to withdraw his gift. "They must await the Nazgûl – that is their fate."

"But what of the Ents?" The small orc moved nervously from one foot to the other. "What of the water?"

"Orthanc will stand firm." Saruman drew himself up to his full height. "I will not be defeated by a bunch of tree-herders. Soon my victorious Uruk-Hai will return from decimating Rohan and they will rout these walking trees with fire and axe."

****

Merry shivered with cold as the bitter wind howled around the Orthanc tower and bit into his naked flesh. Although he and Pippin still had their breeches, their other clothes were lost and gone from when Saruman had first searched them for the Ring. But right now it was not his missing clothes that worried him – it was his missing cousin.

Merry knew that Pippin was on the top of the Orthanc tower with him, but he also knew that Pip could not hear or speak so it was no use calling to him. He also suspected that Pip might be unconscious.

The little hobbit felt his way about very carefully, the chain dangling from his iron collar clinking irritatingly in the wind. He was on all fours and terrified of either bumping Pippin over the edge or tumbling off himself, leaving Pippin all alone and prey to the Nazgûl.

 The top of the Orthanc tower was not a good place for a blind, hurt hobbit to be, but he had to find his cousin. If Pip were to wake up suddenly in the cold, alone and afraid, anything might happen.

"Pip, where are you?" Merry muttered, more to himself than anything. "I know you're here somewhere." Reaching forward with his manacled hands, he made contact with one of the high stanchions that rose from the tower. Feeling his way around it Merry located the edge of the platform. This at last gave him a sense of where he was. Methodically, he worked his way around the outer edge of the tower and then gradually moved in a little to search a circle inside the outer perimeter. It was a long and laborious process but finally he found the small, still body he had been searching for.

Lifting Pippin's head into his lap Merry felt for a pulse and put his face to his cousin's lips to feel his breath. Relieved that there was life still in the little hobbit, Merry carefully pulled him over to the side of the Orthanc tower to lean against one of the great stanchions. It not only afforded some shelter from the cruel wind, but Merry had decided that before Saruman could touch them again or the Nazgûl take them to the Dark Lord, they would plunge to their deaths.

****

**_Book plot interruption (if you need more detail read The Two Towers)_** \- Llinos

**_Gandalf, in the company of Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli, convinced Théoden, King of Rohan to join in the forthcoming war. They rode to Helm's Deep and defeated Saruman's army of orcs, with help from Treebeard's Huorns (NB Movieverse may differ – for Huorns read Elves). Now the four members of the fellowship, together with King Théoden and his nephew and heir Éomer, have ridden to Isengard to confront Saruman who is trapped in the Orthanc tower by the floods and the Ents._ **

**_My story line will differ in that Grima Wormtongue is not here, but still in Edoras and not exiled and Gandalf takes the keys to Orthanc from Saruman._ **

**_The following section is nearly all Tolkien:-_ **

"Come back, Saruman!" said Gandalf in a commanding voice. To the amazement of the others, Saruman turned again, and as if dragged against his will, he came slowly back to the iron rail, leaning on it breathing hard. His face was lined and shrunken. His hand clutched his heavy black staff like a claw.

"I did not give you leave to go," said Gandalf sternly. "I have not finished. You have become a fool, Saruman, and yet pitiable. You might still have turned away from folly and evil, and have been of service. But you choose to stay and gnaw the ends of your old plots. Stay then! But I warn you, you will not easily come out again. Not unless the dark hands of the East stretch out to take you. Saruman!" he cried, and his voice grew in power and authority. "Behold, I am not Gandalf the Grey, whom you betrayed. I am Gandalf the White, who has returned from death. You have no colour now, and I cast you from the order and from the Council."

He raised his hand, and spoke slowly in a clear cold voice. "Saruman, your staff is broken." There was a crack, and the staff split asunder in Saruman's hand, and the head of it fell down at Gandalf's feet. "I will take the keys to Orthanc" Gandalf commanded and putting forward his staff the keys left Saruman's belt to tumble down to the ground at Gandalf's feet. "Go!" said Gandalf. With a cry Saruman fell back and crawled away.

****

**_Now, back to my story – Llinos_ **

"Where do you suppose the little ones are?" Gimli broke the stunned silence.

"I have been a prisoner of Saruman myself." Gandalf pointed upwards "There, at the top of the Orthanc tower, that is where they will be."

"I am almost afraid to look for them." Legolas gazed up at the high place. "We have sought them long and far, it would be terrible to lose them now."

"Let us not delay further though, my friend." Aragorn picked up the keys at Gandalf's feet and handed them to him. "Are there stairs? Do you know the way?"

"Yes, there are many stairs and I know the way." Gandalf unlocked the door to the tower and the four entered, followed by King Théoden and Éomer. "But I will go alone for now. It would be better if you Aragorn and the others remained here on guard. We do not know what still lurks within Orthanc. I shall summon you at need."

****

Gandalf emerged at the top of the Orthanc tower and, remembering his own captivity there, he shuddered slightly, wondering how the two small hobbits had fared the ordeal. The sight that greeted him was not encouraging.

Merry was sitting hunched up against one of the tall pillars with Pippin huddled against him, his head cradled in his cousin's lap. They were both naked from the waist up. 

Although Gandalf moved to the centre of the tall tower, neither of the hobbits seemed to be aware of him. Pippin was almost certainly unconscious but Merry appeared nervous and alert, although unfocussed. He was also perilously close to the edge and Pippin's feet dangled over the side of the terrifying drop.

Trying not to alarm the hobbit, Gandalf gently called his name. "Merry, Meriadoc? Keep very still."

Merry started at the sound, turning towards Gandalf with a panicked expression. "Stay away from us!" He clasped Pippin tightly. "If you come nearer I'll throw him off and then jump."

"Merry…" Gandalf continued quietly whilst remaining quite still… "It is I, Gandalf. Can you not see?"

"You know I cannot, Saruman. But I am not stupid." Merry moved a little further towards the edge and Gandalf could see now that both the hobbits each had their wrists manacled together and that Merry had looped his arms over Pippin. If one fell, both would certainly fall. "You would use Gandalf's voice to fool me," Merry continued, "to make me tell you what beatings would not. But I know that Gandalf is dead."

"No Meriadoc," Gandalf frowned as he suddenly realised why Merry had not recognised him. The little hobbit was blind. "No Merry, I am not dead. I know you saw me fall with the Balrog, but I have returned." The wizard could tell that Merry was still uncertain. "Ask me a question, something that only Gandalf would know."

"How do I know you won't read my mind?" Merry almost whispered, wanting to believe but too traumatised to expect anything good.

"If I were indeed Saruman, which is what you fear, I could read your mind to discover what you would not tell me with beatings - and you know he could not do that." Gandalf moved a step closer.

"Stay back!" Merry had obviously sensed the movement. "If you are truly Gandalf, tell me, where were Pippin and I when Bilbo vanished at his party?"

In spite of the gravity of the situation Gandalf felt a small smile creep to his lips. "You were washing dishes." He said sternly.

"Why?" persisted Merry.

"You know very well Meriadoc Brandybuck," Gandalf adopted his best schoolmaster's tone. "As a punishment for stealing my fireworks."

"G-Gandalf?" Merry let out a small sob.

"Yes, it's really me." Gandalf strode quickly over to the small hobbits and carefully but firmly pulled them both away from the edge of the Orthanc. Although it was getting dark, he could see the bruising and welts on both small bodies. He felt Pippin's pulse in his neck to assure himself that the little hobbit was still living and then gently lifted Merry's face up in his hands and looked into the unseeing eyes. "Poor little Merry. What has he done to you?"

"It was… a light… something I…I wouldn't…" Merry was suddenly overcome by the kind words and found it hard to articulate.

"Don’t worry now." Gandalf leaned Merry forward a little to look at his bloodied back. "Is anything broken do you think?"

"Don't know, hurts a lot." Merry put his hand on his ribcage. "But Pippin's wrist is badly broken I think. Can you look, Gandalf?"

The wizard raised his staff to give a little more light and lifted Pippin's arm up. The sight made him catch his breath. The little wrist was now so distended and swollen that the iron manacle was cutting into the flesh. It was bleeding profusely and probably accounted for the little hobbit's growing fever. Gandalf took his hand from Pippin's forehead and found himself covered in blood from the cut there. Gandalf realised at once that he had to get help for the smaller hobbit very quickly.

"Merry, I have to take Pippin down now. He is very ill." Gandalf tore a large piece of cloth from his cloak and wrapped it around Merry who was shivering with cold. "You will have to be brave a little longer. I cannot carry you both down the Orthanc stairs together, they are too steep and you will not be able to climb down on your own."

Merry nodded "I understand, Gandalf. Do what you must to save poor Pip. I will wait here."

"I will come back or send one of the others for you." Gandalf patted Merry's head. "We'll be as quick as we can."

"Give me Pippin now." Merry relinquished his cousin to the wizard, who lifted Pip over his shoulder. "Don't worry and don't move." Gandalf started towards the stairs and then turned back. "You will be all right?"

"Yes, I'll be all right." Merry hunched his arms around his knees, already missing the nearness of his cousin. "Just as long as Pippin is all right."

As he started down the long circular staircase with his small burden, Gandalf thought grimly, ' _Pippin is far from all right, and so are you, Meriadoc Brandybuck.'_


	6. King Théoden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

Gandalf made his way swiftly down the Orthanc steps, Pippin was no weight on his shoulder and the wizard began to regret his decision to leave Merry behind. "Both wasted away to nothing," he muttered angrily. "I could have carried the pair with one hand. Can't be helped now. I'll send Aragorn up for Merry as soon as I get down." Gandalf continued his musings. "No, not Aragorn, I need him to tend to this little one. Legolas then, he will be swift and gentle."

But when Gandalf reached the bottom of the stairwell he was dismayed to find only King Théoden waiting there. "Where are the others, my Lord?" The wizard asked urgently.

"A band of orcs attacked the Ents with fire." Théoden indicated beyond the broken Isengard gates. "Your companions and Éomer went to assist them." Théoden looked at Pippin as Gandalf gently eased the little hobbit from his shoulder to cradle him in his arms. "So this is a halfling? You spoke truly Gandalf. Until now I thought they existed only in legend."

"Yes, but I fear he may die" Gandalf felt Pippin stir a little and moved his arm to hold him more securely. "He is very ill. And I have had to leave his companion on the tower alone."

"What may I do to help?" King Théoden felt deeply moved by the vulnerable little creature. "Shall I take this little one? Or I could climb the stairs and bring the other down."

"I must summon help for Pippin." Gandalf felt very torn. "I need Gimli to break this metal band off his wrist, for Dwarves are skilled in such matters. I also need the help of Aragorn who is skilled in healing. Legolas could go – once I find him,"

"Then I shall climb up and bring the other to safety." Théoden stepped onto the stairs. "Gandalf, you cannot be responsible for everything and everyone."

"Thank you Théoden." Gandalf was still anxious though. "But I don't think Merry will be willing to go with someone he does not know. Also Saruman has blinded him and he is badly hurt. I fear he would find it difficult to traverse the steps, even with help."

"And you think he will not let me, a stranger, bear him." Théoden voiced Gandalf's unspoken fears. "Or perhaps I am too old to cope with even such a small burden." Théoden smiled as the wizard did not contradict him. "I could send one of my men, but that might alarm him further. No I shall go aloft and sit with him and guard him. At least he should not be alone."

Gandalf could see the sense in this. "Very well My Lord Théoden, but let me send a message to Meriadoc, that is his name, but most call him 'Merry'. A message that will reassure any doubts of your allegiance. Say to him, 'Gandalf understood why you stole **_The Tribute to Smaug_**. It was a grand firework.' He will know what that means."

"Very well. I shall remember." Théoden resumed his climb. "I will wait for you or for Legolas to come."

Gandalf hurried out, with Pippin in his arms, to search for the three hunters.


	7. Pippin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

Pippin was barely awake, in spite of desperate attempts to rouse him. "I do not want him to wake suddenly while I am chipping at this iron cuff." Gimli examined the metal carefully. "He may make a sudden move and I fear to cut into his flesh further."

"I know Gimli, but he does not seem to hear me." Gandalf patted Pippin's face a touch harder and this time his eyes opened a little. "Pippin can you hear me? I need you to answer." The small hobbit just frowned and rolled his head to look at what Gimli was doing to his arm and tried to pull away from him.

"No Pippin." Gandalf turned the hobbit's face back to look into his eyes. "You must lie still. Do you understand? Try to answer me." Pippin struggled, but gave no sign of hearing or recognition.

Gandalf and Gimli had taken Pippin into a disused guardroom near the gates of Isengard. The floodwaters had receded enough that they were able to reach it without wading and it was warm and relatively clean. Gandalf had laid Pippin, wrapped in Gimli's cloak, on a high wooden table. They were still waiting for Aragorn and Legolas to return, although they had sent word with one of the Rohirrim that they were needed urgently.

Gimli had braved the floodwaters in Saruman's foundry and managed to find the right tools to remove the manacle from Pippin's wrist, but it was not going to be a simple matter as the metal was cutting deeply into the hobbit's swollen flesh.

Pippin's small body trembled with pain or fear, Gandalf thought perhaps both, and he writhed as though in agony every so often. "Yet you make no sound?" the wizard said out loud.

"Perhaps he has no sound to make."

Gandalf and Gimli were startled briefly but turned to see Legolas had entered the room, softly and silently, as was his habit. The elf walked over to gaze down at the injured hobbit. "I sense much turmoil in him, but it seems to be locked within."

"Can you reach him, Master Elf?" Gimli asked, he knew that elves could touch the minds of others, but was not sure to what extent.

Legolas closed his eyes and focussed on Pippin, trying to reach his thoughts. "His mind is in torment, but he cannot speak or hear."

"Saruman!" Gandalf exclaimed. "He took Merry's sight and he has taken Pippin's hearing and speech. Poor little things to have been made to suffer so much cruelty."

"Yes," said Legolas moving to put his hand on Pippin's face. He traced a finger down Pip's uninjured cheek. "I think that is so, but the little one's thoughts are very muddled. He is in much pain and does not know how to focus his mind to communicate in this way."

"Legolas, we need to tell him to keep still and that Gimli is going to take this manacle off." Gandalf indicated the frightful mangled wrist. "Can you reassure him?"

"I will try." Legolas stroked Pippin's sweat dampened hair from his face and looked intently into the frightened green eyes. ' _Pippin, listen to me. It is Legolas. Can you hear me? Just think very hard what you need to say.'_

_'not. . . hurt i. . . please. . . merry help! stop! don't know. . . please. ..  merry!'_

_'Pippin, listen to my voice. Say my name in your mind, then I will know you have heard me.'_

_'i… i don't. . .  can't know… what is? l- le – legolas. . . legolas!'_

_'Very good, Pippin. Now listen carefully. Gimli is going to take the metal cuff off your wrist. But it is too near your skin. He needs you to keep very still and not struggle – can you do that? Can you say "Yes" to me?'_

_'d -does – but so hurts, not mean go – move. can't help, not still all times, make hurt i - got move, where merry?'_

_'Wait, I will ask Gandalf.'_ Legolas shook himself slightly as he withdrew his mind from Pippin's. The torment of pain and emotion in the little hobbit's thoughts was very draining. "Gandalf, where is Merry? Pippin is asking."

"He is all right. I had to leave him at the top of the Orthanc because I needed to get help for Pippin urgently. I had thought to send you up for him, but I think you are needed here now to calm this little one. Théoden has climbed up to take care of him in the meantime, so he is not alone."

"I will tell Pippin that." Legolas turned back to the hobbit. "Once Gimli is ready to start I will go back into the little one's mind. I think that I can absorb a lot of his pain if he will let me. It will make it easier for him."

"Dire for you though," Gimli added.

"Nothing I would not willingly endure for this little one." Legolas smiled at the Dwarf.

Before they could resume, Aragorn entered the guardroom and was quickly brought up to date on the situation. He looked at Pippin's injury with a heavy heart. "It will take much to repair this dreadful hurt, but I agree with Gandalf, urgent attention will be the best medicine. As soon as you have removed the cuff Gimli, I will reset the bone."

Legolas leaned over Pippin again and focussed deep into his eyes. _'Pippin, Pippin, hear my voice. Do you hear me?'_

A tiny mental whisper replied. _"legolas?"_

_'Yes. Do not be afraid, I am going further into your mind now, to where your pain is lying. Will you let me come there?_

_'hurts… not go in there, not do. . .  it not. . .not to go!'_

_'Pippin, let me come in, it will hurt you less.'_

_'bad. . . not do. . . not tell. . . legolas?'_

_'Yes, it's all right, I won't look where I shouldn't. Now, let me by, I am going to share the pain with you.'_

Pippin's mind softly yielded to the Elf's persuasion and Legolas melted into the agony that was there. He sobbed aloud in the hobbit's soft brogue. "Merry help me! It hurts so much!"

Gimli felt the resistance in Pippin's arm fade and set to work at once on the manacle, sawing at it and then chipping into the seam he had made. It took 3 or 4 minutes of frenzied work but then the cuff fell to the ground.

Legolas screamed out with Pippin's pain. "Aiiiiee! No please stop! Please no more! Merry!" 

Slowly he eased himself out of the dark pain-filled part of the hobbit's mind into the sanctuary of Pippin's thoughts. He was met by a frantic question. 

_'legolas! where merry go please. . . where he?'_

Legolas remembered he had not answered the earlier request _. 'Merry is still on Orthanc but he is with Théoden the King of Rohan and he will stand guard over him. You have nothing to fear.'_

_'not! not be there. is to come!. . . comes it!'_

_'What Pippin? What's wrong?_ Legolas could not mistake the sheer terror in the little one's mind. _'Tell me!'_

_'from glass ball – saruman made look i– it big!… scared at i… on orth-nanck to fetch at us.'_

_'Who is going to fetch you? Pippin, tell me! Who is coming? Think of the words!'_

_''it big… scared… merry there! not! not! **wraith** go at he!'_


	8. Merry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

Théoden, King of Rohan and Lord of the Mark had seen many things in his long life that angered him, made him smile, or moved him to tears, filled him with compassion or admiration. But never before had anything or anyone done all those things at once as did the sight of the tiny beaten and blinded halfling standing erect and undaunted in the centre of the great tower of Orthanc.

Merry, still wrapped in the rag of cloth ripped from Gandalf's cloak, had staggered to his feet and held the chain from his cruel neck collar like a weapon, raised and ready to swing at anyone or anything that approached. "Who's there? Stay back!" Merry's voice quavered just a little, but he stood firm.

"Do not fear me, Master Holbytla… Halfling." Théoden corrected himself. "Your given name is Merry, is it not? Gandalf sent me and I have a message by which you will know I mean you no harm."

Merry did not relax yet, but kept his hands raised and stuck out his chin. "Who are you? What message?"

"He bade me say this," Théoden paused a moment as he recollected the exact words. " _'Gandalf understood why you stole **The Tribute to Smaug**. It was a grand firework._ '"

Merry brought his hands down, but kept hold of the chain, "Who are you?"

"I am Théoden, King of Rohan and Lord of the Mark." He ventured a few steps forward to lay his hand gently on Merry's shoulder. "And I come to offer you my sword and protection Master Meriadoc."

Merry gasped a little as he became aware of the greatness of the man he had been challenging. He dropped on one knee, "I beg pardon, Lord. I did not mean…" He suddenly grew faint and slumped down to crouch on all fours, the tension and adrenaline abandoning him.

The elderly King eased himself down to sit next to the small figure on the stone flags. "Master Merry," Théoden manoeuvred the sightless hobbit into a sitting position. "I rule a great Kingdom and command a vast army of valiant warriors. But seldom have I seen such a brave heart as you obviously possess."

Merry scarcely knew what to say. "I am not brave – I was just frightened."

"And with just cause." Théoden was not accustomed to sitting on the ground and awkwardly removed his sword from the scabbard. "But you have naught to fear from me. Here is my sword, Meriadoc." He placed Merry's small hand upon the hilts. "It will protect us both from danger."

"You are truly kind, Sir to offer your protection to me." Merry's trust in the kindly voice was growing with each word. "Had I still a sword myself, I would lay it at your feet."

"And I would accept it." Théoden said sincerely.

"But I fear it will not be enough and you should leave here soon." Merry did not want the King to suffer what he thought to be his fate. 

"I will not leave before Gandalf returns to help you down from this tower." Théoden assured him.

"But Saruman has summoned a Nazgûl, a winged Ringwraith. It is coming to take Pippin and me to the Dark Lord Sauron." Merry's voice was quivering slightly. "I could not tell Gandalf, because he might have stayed here and then Pippin would have died."

"And you would sacrifice yourself for your companion." Théoden said, "that is a mark of a true friend, Merry."

"He would do no less for me. Pippin is safe now, I think, with Gandalf." Merry drew the rag of cloak around him and shivered. "But you should not remain here, Lord."

"I will not leave you here alone." Théoden stood and replaced his sword in its scabbard and took Merry's hand, gently encouraging him to his feet. "Come, I can guide you down the Orthanc steps. Will you trust me to do that?"

"Yes, Sir." Merry held the King's hand with both of his. He had not walked far since he had lost his sight and was anxious at the idea of climbing down steep steps. "Is it far?"

"There are many steps," Théoden said guiding the hobbit to the entrance. "But even if we do not go all the way down, we should start."

Théoden reached out to open the great door to the Orthanc steps, but even as he did so there was a terrifying clap of thunder and almost simultaneously a lightening bolt struck the door. Théoden let go of Merry's hands to draw his sword and reel around, pushing the hobbit behind him. A dreadful sight met his eyes.

The Nazgûl's foul black winged steed took up most of the space between two stanchions. It was wreathed in a stench which both Merry and the King could smell. Its long claws clutched the sides of the great pillars and its great horned body was scaled and scarred. Upon it sat a shape, black-mantled, huge and threatening. A crown of steel was on its brow, but between rim and robe, Théoden could see nothing save only a deadly gleam of eyes.

"Do not hinder me, foul creature." Théoden stood firmly in front of the hobbit.

The thing spoke. "Stand aside mortal. I am destined to take the one who sees me. Stand aside!"

Merry was pushed back against the door and, in his blindness, did not expect to lay eyes upon the danger, although the stench of it filled his very being. But, as he turned his head towards the fell voice, he gasped in horror. "Théoden, my Lord. I can see him!"

"What! What do you see, Merry?" Théoden darted an anxious glance behind him at the hobbit.

The wraith spoke again. "He sees me. He dwells in the shadow world of the Dark Lord where Saruman cast him."

Merry's voice was barely above a whisper. "It is a man, a King, clothed all in white. Very ancient, with a crown upon his brow. I see nothing else, but I can no longer look away." Merry fell to his knees and put his hands over his eyes. The vision pursued him.

"Stand aside!" The wraith ordered Théoden, while his steed screeched out its fury. "He is mine and I will take him. A sorry prize it may be, one small beaten halfling, but it is Saruman's tribute and the Dark Lord wishes it."

"There is a greater prize here than one small, beaten halfling." Théoden was resolute. "This is a noble and untainted soul. You must defeat me Théoden King of Rohan to win this prize."

"Then so be it." The wraith sent forth a bolt of lighting, which struck Théoden's sword from his hand and felled the King to ground.

"Merry go to the stairs!" Théoden cried trying to grasp his sword again. "Go now!"

But Merry stepped forward and stood in front of Théoden. He bowed his head to the Nazgûl meekly. "Take just what you came for and do not hinder others. Take one small halfling as your prize."

The creature seemed to be appeased by the offer. "Come then halfling, you are already in the Dark Lord's thrall. It is fitting that I bear you away to my Lord Sauron."

The Nazgûl reached out its long fingers and clutched Merry on the shoulder, but immediately it screeched as if the hand had been thrust into a furnace. The fist pulled away and the creature hissed at the hobbit in rage and anger. "Filthy wizard cloth!" It screamed.


	9. Gandalf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

Gandalf hitched up the " ** _filthy wizard cloth_** " of the remains of his cloak as he raced up the Orthanc steps, with the other hand firmly grasping his staff. "Should never have left him!" he muttered as he reached the entrance to the platform.

As he flung open the door, the sight he had most dreaded met him. Merry and King Théoden were both overshadowed by the terrible steed of the Nazgûl, which spat venom and bile, while the wraith itself was reaching forward to clasp the little hobbit.

As it touched Merry, Gandalf heard the wraith's scream before he saw it draw back as though burned. The wizard raised his staff above his head and, as he moved between the deadly creature and the hobbit, his raiment began to glow with fierce white light. He roared at the threatening shape. "Go back to the abyss prepared for you! Fall into the nothingness that awaits you and your Master. Go!"

"Foolish old wizard!" The wraith spat back, "I will take what is mine, stand aside before I cleave thee to reach it!"

"There is naught here for you!" Gandalf brought his staff down on the flags causing a flash of brilliance to light the Orthanc tower. "Be gone while you may!"

"Saruman, gave tribute to the Dark Lord." The Nazgûl snarled, retreating to remount his vile steed. "He will have what is His. The wraith pointed his apparently empty sleeve at Merry, although the terrified hobbit alone saw a long, white, bony finger. "This one already dwells in the Shadow. He is mine. He shall be borne away beyond all darkness, where his flesh shall be devoured and his shrivelled mind be left naked to the Lidless Eye."

"Be silent and be gone!" Gandalf roared as finally his power prevailed.

The foul creature rose up on its winged steed and, screeching into the night, flew off, momentarily blocking out the stars.

Théoden had regained his feet and gone to Merry's side. "Meriadoc? Take my hand. Meriadoc? Merry?"

The small figure put his hand into that of the King's but still stood transfixed as if turned to stone. Gandalf knelt in front of him and took hold of his face. "Merry? Can you hear me?"

"C-can he do that Gandalf?" Merry eventually stuttered, "all those terrible things?"

"They were just threats to make you afraid." Gandalf stroked Merry's hair off his face. "Just because Saruman offered you and Pippin to Sauron doesn't mean you are His."

"B-but I could s-see him, Gandalf." Merry was trembling now. "He was all white, an ancient king – like Frodo saw at Weathertop when he wore…" he trailed off remembering that he was not supposed to talk about the Ring.

Gandalf took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly before speaking. "We must take you far away from here, as quickly as possible. Tonight! Just in case the creature returns to seek you. You should not be in Isengard."

"But where should I go?" Merry clasped Théoden's hand a little tighter, a slight note of panic creeping into his voice. "And Gandalf, what about Pippin? Where is he? Is he all right? Will he come too?"

"Do not fear, Merry, we will look after you both." The wizard could see that the little warrior was exhausted and on the point of collapse. "Come, let me carry you down the stairs."

"Can't I walk? I think I'll be all right." As Merry took a step, his legs suddenly betrayed him and he slumped forward. Gandalf scooped him up gently and rested the small weight on his shoulder.

Théoden held back the half open door for the wizard to pass through. "What's to be done?" He asked looking at the unconscious hobbit with concern.

"I fear greatly for him." Gandalf shook his head wearily. "I ask so much of these little ones and yet they seem to cope with all manner of horrors. Perhaps I underestimate them."

"You said he must leave here tonight." Théoden walked in front of Gandalf and his small burden. "I could send him to Rohan. He would be well cared for."

"That may be the best plan." Gandalf sighed. "His cousin, young Peregrin is too ill to travel and needs more healing. It will distress them both to be apart at a time like this." Gandalf lifted Merry a little higher on his shoulder. "But I fear there is no help for it."


	10. Legolas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

"Legolas you must wake him." Aragorn was mixing a paste-like concoction in a small bowl. "This is a strong remedy that will dull the pain, and he must take it."

"I don't think he wants to wake up just yet." Legolas sat cross-legged on the table cradling Pippin in his arms. "What are you going to give him?"

"It is a distillation made from poppies." Aragorn frowned at the paste. "Very strong, I'm not certain how much to give a hobbit, it could be quite dangerous."

"Perhaps half what you would give a man." Legolas suggested looking critically at Pippin and rocking him to and fro in a half-hearted attempt to wake him. "He is a halfling."

"Yes, I think so too, but it may not be good for his kind at all. And Pippin is a bit smaller than average for a halfling. Yet I have nothing else that will ease his pain." Aragorn perched on the edge of the table and patted Pippin's cheek. "Come on little one, wake up now."

"Why must you wake him at all." Gimli snorted, "let him sleep."

"No, I have to reset this bone. "Aragorn frowned at the swollen wrist. "It has already been left for too long. Gimli, you will have to hold his arm still and I will pull it out straight. It will be very painful. It will certainly wake him up if nothing else does."

"I am sure it will. Is there no easier way?" Gimli looked at the Ranger, but already knew the answer.

"Unfortunately not," Aragorn shook his head. "But this will help." He smeared his finger in the paste and then pushed it between Pippin's lips, rubbing the mixture over his mouth and tongue.

Pippin frowned at the odd taste and started to wake up. His eyes opened blearily and he wrinkled his nose.

"Make him drink," Aragorn said and passed Legolas a cup of water.

The elf held the cup to Pippin's mouth, lifting his head up slightly with the crook of his arm where the hobbit was cradled. "Perhaps you had better give me some of your potion as well Aragorn." Legolas smiled at Pippin's attempts to push the drink away and tucked the small hand under his arm as he forced the cup back to unwilling lips.

"You are planning to take the pain yourself again." Gimli shook his head, "I hope you know what you are doing, Master Elf."

"I have done this before," Legolas straightened his legs so that the others could get a better grip on their patient. "This little one has been through so much and, although I cannot take his pain away altogether, by sharing it with him, it is lessened considerably."

"Will you take some of the mixture?" Aragorn offered. "It will dull the pain."

"And my mind as well. " Legolas held his hand up to the proffered bowl. " No - I can manage without."

"Very well," Aragorn waited while Gimli got a firm hold on the hobbit's upper body and arm. "But take care Legolas."

Legolas put the cup down and put his hand under Pippin's head and turned his face to gaze into his eyes again. He glanced quickly up at the Ranger, "Do nothing until I let you know we are ready," the elf warned.

Pippin was still only semi-conscious but he heard the sweet elven voice calling to him. _'Pippin, Pippin, are you there?'_

_'le-le legolas? you back now?  sleep go soon. close eyes soon.'_

_'No Pippin, you have to stay awake. No sleeping.'_

_'too 'fraid – n-not! not stop, merry gone? please go way \- stop, – sleep soon. . .'_

_'Wake up Pippin!'_ Legolas called abruptly. Then more gently. _'I know that your arm and the bruises hurt, but you have to be brave and stay awake so Strider can make it better.'_

_'hurt? hurt arm bad! 'fraid voice bad! bad! talks at i. make it go legolas. help i merry.'_

Pippin's little voice then dissolved into hiccuping sobs.

Legolas was almost at a loss. He could not get the hobbit to stop crying. He made a decision to go further into his mind and try to absorb the pain without Pippin's help. Pushing mentally through the muddled mathom house of the innocent thoughts and incoherent sobs, the elf found a dark abyss where pain welled up like a black muddied spring. Taking the plunge he sank himself into the appalling agony that lay there, allowing it to tear at him and eat into his soul.

_'I see why you weep little one,'_ Legolas made his whole psychic body ethereal so that the dark agony would drift into him and leave the hobbit. _'This is almost too great for me to bear.'_

Legolas felt the hurt of the wounds and the broken wrist. He felt the pain of watching Merry suffer. He felt the fear and torment at the hands of Saruman and the Uruk-Hai. There was a tiny pinprick of light as he felt Merry's love, which was brutally jolted by anxiety for his cousin's safety. He felt the pain of hunger and loneliness for Merry and Sam and Frodo.

Legolas drew all the hurts into his mind, shielding Pippin from their torment and steeled himself for the next hurt he knew was to come. He signalled to Aragorn and Gimli that he was ready.

A blinding agony ripped through Pippin and then ricocheted off him into Legolas. The elf lost control and he screamed in the hobbit's voice. "Eeeeiiiich!" One long, loud piercing cry. Then Legolas felt he was falling, falling, into a deeper and blacker night than he had ever known. 

Suddenly into the blackness came a snarled and evil voice. **_'I see you, you cannot hide!'_** And Legolas no longer knew where he was or what he was doing there. 

Before his mind fled away a thought flashed into his consciousness and he asked the question. _'Who are you and why are you here?'_

Aragorn was busy binding Pippin's wrist to a splint that he had made. The bone had pulled straight and, although still horribly swollen, it was necessary to set it in that position.

As Gimli held on to the hobbit's arm, he glanced up at Legolas who was clutching Pippin tightly. The elf's eyes were rolled back in his head, showing only the whites and his whole body was rigid. "Legolas!" the dwarf cried urgently, "Aragorn! Quickly, see to the elf!"

Aragorn turned his attention away from his bandaging and called frantically, "Legolas? Legolas, can you hear me?" The ranger was not sure if he did the right thing, but he prised Pippin out of the elf's grasp and lifted the hobbit off the table, putting him on the floor next to Gimli.

"Legolas!" Aragorn slapped the elf sharply across the face and then backhanded him across the other cheek, desperate to get a reaction. "Legolas, come back!"

The elf suddenly slumped forward and Aragorn caught him by the shoulders. "What happened?" The ranger asked as soon as he could see Legolas's eyes focus again. "Why were you in that condition?"

"What condition?" Legolas was gasping for breath.

"You couldn't see us, or hear us." Aragorn steadied him as the elf grasped the ranger's forearm.

"Th- there's something…" Legolas seemed stunned and lost for words.

"What? What is it?" Aragorn shook him slightly.

"Black… there is something… someone in Pippin's mind." Legolas was finding it hard to focus. "It's why he sleeps, because then it leaves him alone. It is not the physical pain that makes Pippin cry. I met a presence that was so terrifying I could not think or see or feel." Legolas's voice fell to a whisper. "A great lidless eye, never sleeping, all seeing."

"So what Pippin told you of the Nazgûl coming for him and Merry is caused by this presence in his mind?" Aragorn still held the shaky elf steady.

"This is something that Saruman has done to him?" Gimli stood over Pippin with his axe. "I'll break the necks of anyone who comes to take him!"

"I fear your axe will be of no avail, Master Dwarf." Legolas shook his head sadly. "Pippin is already a captive of the Dark Lord, He has claimed him."


	11. The Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

Aragorn lifted Pippin from the floor and put him back on the table to finish bandaging his arm. The splint reached from the palm of his hand to his elbow. Then the ranger bound the hobbit's arm to his body to further immobilise the injury.

"Do you think we should let him sleep?" Legolas sat on the table and stroked Pip's hair. "I fear what torment or evil dreams he may be suffering."

"He is restless and pained." Gimli leaned forward on his axe to look at the small quivering form. "But perhaps we should wait for Gandalf."

"Let him sleep for now." Aragorn took a warm blanket from his pack to wrap around Pippin. "There is the opium I gave him, that may help somewhat."

Théoden and Gandalf, with Merry asleep on his shoulder, arrived in the guardroom and Aragorn carefully looked over the other hobbit's injuries without awakening him. Finding nothing immediately life threatening he opened Pippin's blanket and carefully placed Merry beside him and wrapped them up together for warmth.

Gimli had lit a fire in the hearth and found a store of food that was wholesome and unspoiled and so the strangest mixture of peoples, king, wizard, dwarf, elf and ranger, sat down to discuss two small hobbits.

They moved the sleeping pair to a cot that had obviously been used for off-duty guards in the corner of the room, then sat around the table.

"I fear for them both." Gandalf had given the others an account of what happened on the Orthanc tower and listened with growing gravity to Legolas's description of the terrifying mind or vision he had met inside Pippin's memories.

"Can you not enter Pippin's mind and confront whatever dwells there?" Legolas suggested. "I would do so myself, but I am not sure what it is or how to deal with it."

"I am not too certain either, Legolas." Gandalf shook his head. "But from your description I believe Saruman cast a dark spell upon Peregrin that opened a path into his mind enabling Sauron to place his claim. This path was used when he was made to look into the palantír."

"Then does this not endanger the whole Fellowship?" Aragorn asked. "Frodo's mission would be in Pippin's mind for Sauron to read."

"No. Saruman had robbed Peregrin of speech and hearing, as he robbed poor Meriadoc of his sight." Gandalf continued. "A poor spy that would make him, if he did not know what was happening. I think rather that when Pippin looked into the palantír he saw the great lidless eye and it has marked him as Sauron's property, but it sees and speaks only inside Pippin's mind."

Théoden looked over to where the two hobbits were now apparently sleeping peacefully, "and what of the other? What of young Merry?" Though he had just met the hobbit the venerable King of Rohan had formed an attachment to the brave lad and found he cared greatly for his well being."

"Much the same thing," Gandalf explained. "He could see the wraith, although he can see nothing else. A part of him has been cast into the shadow world of the Dark Lord. The wraith itself claimed exactly that. But hobbits are outside Saruman's experience. He is not familiar with their innocence." Gandalf actually smiled a little. "They are so naïve in their dealings with the world outside their Shire that there is little that will corrupt or pervert them. They do not crave power or wealth. Their pleasures are simple and easily obtained, food, pipeweed, each other. A fearsome enemy such as Sauron has most certainly never encountered such an adversary before. A fact that is in our favour as he will be unsure how exactly to deal with them."

"But it is a sore trial for Merry and Pippin." Gimli said. "Perhaps they will be corrupted by the torture of what is happening to them."

"Even if that were to happen, we will not abandon them," said Aragorn, "but how much of a danger are they, to themselves and to others?"

"I fear the wraith will not cease to pursue them." Gandalf sighed. "Meriadoc must certainly leave here tonight, as soon as possible. King Théoden has offered to send him to Edoras and that may be the safer path for him. With Peregrin I must seek out his inner turmoil and alleviate it if I may, although a wizard does not lightly enter the mind of a hobbit. They are too fragile and easily damaged by such contact."

"Pippin is not fit to travel far at the moment in any case." Aragorn pointed out. "Although his broken bone is now set, he is still very ill in body, he has a fever and needs rest. He must not be jostled on the back of a horse for hours on end."

"Merry also needs his wounds tending," Théoden added. "But to wake him now would seem unkind, he was so exhausted."

"He will have to waken soon," Gandalf said, "but there is no time to tend to him properly here. He must leave directly."

"Surely I can remove the fetters from him?" Gimli took up his borrowed foundry tools. "That at least would be some help."

"There are many skilled blacksmiths and healers at Edoras," Théoden assured him. "I will send him with trusted men who will look after him well and see that the chains are removed and all his hurts tended to."

"But what of healing?" Legolas asked. "Can their sight and hearing be restored? Is there nothing you can do Gandalf? Are you not a wizard of equal status to that of Saruman when he bewitched the hobbits?"

"It is unlikely that I can remove a spell cast by Saruman," Gandalf replied. "But when I learn more, it is possible I can persuade him to reverse the effects. In the meantime the Ents will keep him safely locked up.

"There is still much to do in Isengard." Gandalf continued. "We will aid Treebeard in rounding up any stray orcs or renegades and, with the assistance of your company of men, My Lord Théoden, we must secure the entire area before we leave."

"Very well, Théoden rose to leave, "I will summon two trusty riders, with fast horses to bear Meriadoc to Edoras with all speed and we shall join him there as soon as the other holbytla is well enough to travel and Isengard is secured."

"We need to rejoin the war, as soon as we may." Aragorn said. "Gondor is in deadly peril."

"The Rohirrim will be ready." Théoden replied. "I will see to it."


	12. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

As Merry was laid down next to Pippin he awoke at the jostling, although too exhausted to open his eyes, so whoever carried him to the cot, Gandalf he thought, didn't realise he had woken. Merry said nothing, he was bone weary and sore, but the cuts across his back were hurting and the pain kept him from sleeping again.

Merry was still very drowsy and it took him a couple of moments to realise that he was lying next to another body. He reached out to touch the face that was breathing so near to him, a very familiar breathing. The touch was only a confirmation of what he had known at once. The scent, the comfortable flavour of it and the texture of the body was Pippin. Smiling for the first time in many hours, Merry looped his arms around his cousin and snuggled into his neck. As he did, Pippin's broken wrist was squashed between their bodies and the smaller hobbit drew in a sharp breath and opened his eyes.

Pippin began to tremble as soon as he woke and Merry kissed his cheek softly and stroked his hair, trying to soothe his distressed cousin. Voices of the council at the table drifted over and parts of their discussion seeped into Merry's consciousness.

" _I fear for them both_."

"… _enter Pippin's mind… whatever dwells there_ …"

Merry wondered what could be in Pippin's mind – was that the cause of his distress?

_"…dark spell… Peregrin … a path into his mind … Sauron … place …claim. …look … palantír."_

This was sounding more ominous to Merry every second. Perhaps Pippin had been laid claim to in the same way the wraith had told him his blindness had cast him into shadow.

The more Merry thought about it, the more he realised he had to do something to take Pip's mind away from what was troubling him. He placed his lips against Pip's cheek and very softly blew a raspberry into his skin. At the same time he unlooped his arms from the small trembling body and, bringing his hands to the front, began to tickle his cousin in the way that used to bring him to helpless mirth.

At first there was no reaction, but gradually Pippin stopped trembling and, although Merry couldn't see it, he began to focus on the external stimulus. Merry, however could sense the change in Pip's physical state. Instead of trembling with fright, he was quivering and moving his head from side to side as if he could not bear the touch.

_"… marked him …Sauron's property, … sees and speaks inside Pippin's mind."_

These words struck hard at Merry. The intrusion of something that had taken sole possession of Pip's mind made him fill with unaccustomed rage and not a little jealousy. The adrenaline pumped into his blood once more and he stopped tickling Pippin and put his hand on his cheek and began writing the letter 'P' then an 'i' with a fierce dot on the top, another two 'p's another 'i'. Before he could make the 'n' Pippin reached up to take Merry's hand.

The little hobbit turned Merry's hand over onto the blanket and with a trembling finger made an 'M' on his cousin's palm.

_"pleasures are simple… food… pipeweed… each other. …fearsome enemy … Sauron …never encountered … before."_

The words drifted over Merry and he thought hard about what he must do. Pippin needed to be distracted from whatever his internal pain was. Merry found his cousin's face again and kissed his soft lips as tenderly as he could. Pippin responded at once. Meriadoc mentally chalked up a small victory, his cousin was paying attention to him once more.

_"…wraith …pursue them… Meriadoc …leave here tonight…"_

That was what Gandalf had said earlier, that he would have to leave Isengard tonight. Merry vaguely wondered how much time had passed and when he would be leaving. The next thing he heard nearly made him cry out.

_"Pippin is not fit to travel…"_

But it was Aragorn speaking to Gandalf and Merry knew that any arguments in that direction would be a waste of his breath. He would wait, and when the time came, refuse to leave without Pip.

_"He must leave directly."_

No! But just then Pippin put his good hand up and pulled Merry's hair. He responded by gently pulling some auburn curls in return. Pippin wrote on Merry's cheek, 'O' - 'w' - '!' with a big dot on the exclamation point.

_"…of healing? …sight and hearing be restored? …you can do Gandalf?"_

Merry listened a little more carefully at this. 

_"It is unlikely that I can remove a spell cast by Saruman,"_

"Poor Pip!" was Merry's first thought. But the second was for himself, believing that if Gandalf could not restore their sight and hearing, he would never again see Pippin and never again be able to talk to him. He clutched his cousin tightly, making Pip squirm as he pressed too hard on the broken wrist once more. 

Pippin reached up to write on Merry's cheek. "c – a – r – f – i – l / o – v / m – i / r – y – s – t – !" It took Merry a little while to straighten Pippin's spelling out in his head. He smiled as he remembered trying to teach his cousin his letters and the beatings Pip had suffered at the hands of the schoolmaster. He remembered imitating the scratchy penmanship as he had forged Pippin's homework to save him from further indignity administered by the bully with the cane in front of the whole school.

He wrote back "s-o-r-r-y!"

_"…two trusty riders… bear Meriadoc to Edoras … as soon as the other holbytla is well enough to travel."_

Then frantically "p-i-p / I / g - o / w-a-y"

Pippin made a big "N – O !" on his cousin's cheek. 

Gandalf came over to the cot. "Hello, are you two awake?"

Merry was becoming so immersed in empathy with Pippin that he had almost forgotten for a moment that **_he_** could still hear and speak. "Yes. Please Gandalf, don't make me go without Pip."

"Meriadoc, I don't have time to argue with you. It is decided. Peregrin has to stay here with me and you **_have_** to leave at once." Gandalf had another blanket in his hands and he gently lifted Merry up into a sitting position and wrapped the warm fleece around him.

"I should at least bathe those cuts and bruises before he leaves." Aragorn looked at the badly injured hobbit with concern. He turned to Gandalf, "It will not take too long."

"Yes I think you had best do something for the time being," Gandalf carried Merry over to the table and sat him there.

As he saw his cousin taken away Pippin tried to sit up, but was too weak to manage it on his own. He reached up his good arm instead, trying to catch hold of Gandalf's cloak, his face filled with panic.

Legolas came over and took Pippin in his arms, holding him close and rocking him slightly. Large tears welled from the small hobbit's eyes and he wept silently as he watched Merry being tended by Strider, knowing that he was about to be taken away.

Aragorn carefully washed Merry's face, soothing his hair back from the feverish brow, then he gently removed the fleece and scrap of cloak from Merry's back and, using a cloth steeped in athelas infused water, bathed the weals, cuts and bruises on the hobbit's upper body. As the ranger finished he wrapped the piece of cloak back around his patient's shoulders and taking out the box of opium put a little on his finger. "Open your mouth Merry, I'm going to give you some medicine for the pain and to make you feel better." He put the paste in Merry's mouth and gave him a drink of water to dilute it. As he finished his ministrations and wrapped the fleece around Merry again, Gandalf lifted him carefully up onto his shoulder and carried him outside.

"Please, Gandalf." Merry tried once more. "I was talking to Pip. He was spelling words to me."

"That's very good," Gandalf agreed. "Don't worry, Pippin will join you in a day or two. You can't stay here any longer. I fear the Witchking may return with others of his kind. I have not yet tested my strength against their combined force and I cannot be certain that I can protect you. You have to get to safety, to a place where he will not find you."

"But Gandalf… Pippin needs…"

"Merry I am not deliberately being unkind." Gandalf's voice became gentle. "This is for your protection and for Pippin's. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Merry's voice had a slight quaver to it still and hot tears ran from his unseeing eyes. "But it m-makes me s-sad, to leave Pip when he n-needs me."

Gandalf felt a sympathetic twinge run through him for the sorrow he was causing the little ones. But he believed it was the right course of action for everyone. "I know, I know." He patted Merry's fair curls as he handed him up to the young rider who waited outside the guardroom.

"Here Master Meriadoc." King Théoden took Merry's hand and placed a sealed envelope in it. Although Merry could not see it, he could feel the indents of a sealing wax impression. "Take this with you. It is my seal containing a letter that will give you introduction to the Court at Meduseld."

"Thank you, my Lord." Merry sniffed as he composed himself. "You are most kind."

"That's better." Gandalf patted Merry's arm. "Safe journey and we will be with you in 2 or 3 days. I know you will be brave, Merry. Trust me to look after Pippin."

"I will."

Merry felt the strong arms of the rider surround him and the warm body of the horse underneath. As they leapt forward into the night, he soon gave way to his constant darkness and fell into a deep sleep and dreamed that he and Pippin were running through the Shire. They were laughing as they ran, having just plundered Maggot's field, not because they needed what was there. They just enjoyed the challenge. 

In the midst of his laughter he looked at Pip and saw to his horror that he had no mouth and his sweet little pointed ears had curled up and become decayed. As he screamed in fright, Farmer Maggot, suddenly black and terrible, fell upon him, blocking out the sun and crushing him into darkness.

The rider who held the strange little creature looked down to see that it was asleep, but sobbing with grief.


	13. The Road To Edoras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

They rode through the rest of the night and paused only briefly at dawn to break their fast. The two riders did not speak much to Merry although he learned their names were Drâmym and Ŭnomer. They both found the hobbit’s speech strange and hard to understand and indeed, Merry could not understand very much of what they said. It was a language in which there seemed to be many words that he knew, though spoken more richly and strongly than in the Shire, yet he could not piece the words together. King Théoden had used simple phrases when talking to him Merry now realised and was well educated with more experience of the wide world. Also the two riders had never before encountered such a being as a hobbit and were uncertain what to make of him and tended to refer to Merry as "it", which he found rather disconcerting.

They gave Merry bread and smoked cheese and half an apple, which he ate unenthusiastically. The hobbit found being blind had dulled his appetite considerably, although he drank a long draught from the flagon of mead they offered him.

They rode on until dusk, the two riders making talk with each other, while Merry perched in front of one then the other, sometimes trying to follow their conversation, but more often sleeping.

As the sun began to set they pulled up and Merry awoke to hear Drâmym saying "Yonder a light?"

"Indeed, ‘tis a flame. We shall appraise the lighters thereof, take our peace and share withall."

Merry considered this and decided they had spotted someone else’s camp and planned to see who it was and, if not an enemy, share their fire as they took a rest.

The fire in fact belonged to a small travelling band of entertainers and, although not a circus, it boasted a small menagerie. Both Drâmym and Ŭnomer were fascinated by the animals. The group had originated from far in the South and the beasts they had were not to be found this far north. Merry could only wonder at their descriptions. 

"It is most like a man but the arms are long and reach the ground and it is hirsute and its face is more flattened."

"A cat such as you would not believe, as big as a small horse but with teeth longer than a man's hand and it is black but painted over with bright stripes of yellow."

The two riders questioned the travellers and told them that they should be beware of brigands and orcs, recently exiled from Isengard and that they would be well advised to conduct their business with honesty or risk expulsion from Rohan.

That done they settled before the fire with their small charge. The head man of the troupe was taking his ease before the blaze while others tended the cooking pot there. He introduced himself as Grando Spandif and pointed a curious finger at Merry. "What is that you have there?" 

"This is a holbytla - a halfling." Ŭnomer explained. "They come from the far North." He took a cup of water and placed Merry’s hand around it and pushed it up to his lips, indicating to the blind hobbit that it was a drink.

"What’s wrong with it?" Spandif peered at Merry critically.

"Wrong? Oh," Ŭnomer realised what he meant, "it’s blind."

"What, are they all blind, then – hafins?" Spandif asked.

"Halfling!" Ŭnomer corrected. "No, just this one is as far as I know."

"Can it talk?"

"Yes, but its language is strange and we do not understand much of what it says." Ŭnomer placed some bread in Merry’s hand with a little cheese pressed on it.

"Is it dangerous?" Spandif narrowed his eyes expectantly, obviously wanting to know if Merry was some kind of wild savage. "Does it bite?"

Drâmym laughed, "No, of course not. It’s quite harmless."

Merry was getting rather tired of being discussed like a dog, but whenever he said anything no one seemed to understand him and he had the disadvantage of not being able to see how they were reacting either, so he had almost given up trying to communicate.

At the last comment though, he mischievously bared his teeth and growled in the direction of the man’s voice.

"I thought so, it is savage innit?" Spandif nodded wisely as a man who has tamed many wild beasts. "That’s why you got it chained up."

Drâmym could not be troubled to explain further to the tiresome man and merely grunted at him.

"How much do you want for it?" The showman suddenly asked.

"Want for it?" Drâmym was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Coins, money, trade? How much?" Spandif persisted.

"Oh." Drâmym was bored with the conversation now. "It’s not for sale."

"I’ll give you a good price."

"No."

Merry was not really following this talk although he realised that he was the subject of it and was feeling rather uncomfortable. "May we leave now?" He asked Drâmym "It is too warm by this fire."

"What do you want, little one?" Drâmym still had trouble understanding Merry.

"We - Go - Now?"

Drâmym laughed and ruffled Merry’s hair. "Don’t worry, we’re not going to sell you. The King would not be too pleased if we did that, even if we did get a good price."

"No," whispered Spandif urgently, "don’t decide now. Think about it, you won’t get a better deal anywhere else."

Drâmym shook his head in exasperation. "It is not ours to sell," he explained. "It belongs to Théoden, King of Rohan and Lord of the Mark. Now stop bothering us."

"Ah your King collects such things does he?" Spandif was not easily dissuaded from a concept and he had decided that Merry was some amusing little dumb creature that the Rohirrim were keeping as a pet. "Obviously a nobleman of refined taste. I could sell him any number of exotic wild creatures. Or perhaps he would like to trade something for this one. How about the ape?"

Ŭnomer stood up and took Merry’s hand, urging him to his feet and as Drâmym brought the horses over, lifted his charge up to sit in front of his companion, then quickly leapt up onto his own mount. "Many thanks for the warmth of your fire and be alert for orcs and brigands." He warned.

"Don’t forget," Spandif tried once more. "If you change your mind I’ll give you a fair price."

The two riders laughed at the man’s persistence as they rode off into the night, Spandif’s voice following them along the road. "I won’t even knock off any for the damage – what with it being scruffy and blind and all."


	14. Poppy Paste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

Pippin had eventually gone back to sleep after Merry was taken off into the night, but only after Aragorn fed him some more poppy paste and Legolas had rocked him gently for nearly an hour. Legolas then stayed by him while the others conferred with Treebeard and King Théoden about how to manage Isengard and the dethroned wizard. 

The next morning, having had a few hours of sleep Gandalf collected Aragorn and Gimli and returned to the guardroom. "I have to decide what can be done for Peregrin. I have been avoiding this issue, hoping to learn more but I cannot delay any longer."

Legolas woke Pippin and carrying him over, sat him in the middle of the table. The hobbit no longer had any chains on as Gimli had removed them all and he was now dressed in one of Aragorn's spare shirts which was ridiculously too big for him. Legolas had tied the empty sleeve, which would not fit over his broken arm, around the middle of the shirt to hitch it up. The other sleeve was rolled over several times, but still covered his hand.

Pippin looked around fearfully at the four steady gazes. Aragorn touched him gently on the damaged wrist and shrugged his shoulders questioningly. Pippin cringed away at the touch, trying to back off the table away from Aragorn. Gimli held him in place.

Aragorn shook his head. "I was just trying to ascertain if he was in pain, but he seems terrified."

"Yes, this is hopeless," Gandalf agreed. "Legolas you will have to speak to him again and try to calm him. Just stay on the outer reaches of his thoughts and you should not encounter anything more disturbing than Pippin being hungry or missing Merry."

Legolas took Pippin’s face firmly in his hands and dipped into the first layer of consciousness. _‘Pippin, it’s Legolas, say my name little one.’_

‘ _legolas!’_ Pippin was getting used to this initial contact. ‘ _what i did do?_ ’ Pippin sounded really afraid. _‘all angry at i – sorry – sorry!’_ Pippin was not used to being the centre of attention without having committed some misdemeanour and now everyone was looking at him and Merry was gone, so he must have done something really bad. Perhaps it was the terrible voice in his head, he didn’t really understand it, he just knew it was bad.

‘ _No one is angry with you, Pip’_ Legolas was sad that this innocent creature felt so ill of himself. ‘ _We all just want to help you – you’ve been ill, but it wasn’t your fault.’_

‘ _Gandalf angry at i?_ ’ 

_‘No Pippin, Gandalf is not angry with you!’_

_‘make Merry go way - i bad!’_

_‘No, he did not send Merry away to punish you, Pippin._ ’ Legolas explained gently. ‘ _is that what you thought? Gandalf is not cross with you, I promise. Why would he be?’_

_‘cause dead he. bal-bal-grog was it come? woke up it - i fault at it – bad– sorry, sorry!_

Legolas realised no one had actually explained to Pippin about Gandalf’s resurrection and he didn’t want to have to try and put it in Pippin terms now. _‘No! Gandalf is not dead! The Balrog did not kill him and he is not angry with you! Understand?’_

_‘legolas angry at i?’_

_‘No one is angry with you, Pippin, truly.’_ Legolas calmed the tone of his thoughts. ‘ _Gandalf is going to talk to you. In your head like I do. But do not struggle against him, try to keep very still. He will not hurt you, but his mind is very big and you might be a bit frightened.’_

_‘frighted? what do to i?’_

_‘Nothing, He is just going to talk to you. All right?’_

_‘get Merry come back?’_

Legolas sighed, Pippin could be very single minded sometimes. _‘Later - now be still and let Gandalf talk to you.’_

Legolas withdrew and spoke to the rest of the company. "He thought he’d done something bad because everyone was looking at him. He also believes Gandalf that you are dead because of the Balrog and that it was his fault and that you took Merry away to punish him."

"Oh dear," the wizard sighed. "Quite a catalogue of sins for a small hobbit to bear. Is he in any pain from his injuries?"

"He does not complain, but yes I could feel the constant throb." Legolas stroked Pippin’s curls absent-mindedly. "He is more anguished about what he might have done."

"I could give him some more opium," Aragorn looked critically at the shivering little hobbit, "but I fear he is starting to get too accustomed to it."

"It might be best to give him some now." Gandalf was still unsure about invading Pippin’s mind. "If it makes him a little disorientated when I reach inside his head that would be for the best. Wizards do not communicate in quite the way the elves do. I always try to avoid mind touching with unworldly creatures like hobbits, their minds seem too fragile. But since this Quest began I have learned they are more stoic than I used to give them credit for."

"Is that why Saruman did not look into the hobbits' minds to take information from them?" Gimli asked. "Would he have just crushed their minds?"

"Not necessarily, Gimli," Gandalf watched as Aragorn gave Pippin some more of the potent paste, feeding it to him from his finger. "Saruman may have been wary of crushing their minds, but in any event, mind touching cannot be used to elict information from another any more than torture will necessarily make someone speak. the subject has to offer the information themselves."

Gandalf waited a little longer until Pippin became a little drowsy as the paste took effect. The hobbit seemed to enjoy the stuff now, perhaps he had had a bit too much. "I think he's getting addicted to that medicine, Aragorn." Legolas said. He had also observed that Pippin seemed to relish the poppy mixture.

"Yes, I know," the ranger agreed. "I'll not give him any more."

Legolas spoke to the hobbit again briefly. _'Pippin are you ready to talk to Gandalf?'_

_'no… go not talk… no one…shout me!'_ He slumped forward onto Legolas as though drunk.

_Pippin sit up_! Legolas sat him upright again. _'Try to behave.'_

_'…will… i feel too sssshhhh…s'gandalf… sssshhhhh…'_

Legolas withdrew. "I think you'll find him very relaxed," he said to Gandalf. "Oh and one suggestion."

"What's that?" The wizard asked turning Pippin around and looking at him sternly.

"You could smile at him."


	15. Attack!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

Ŭnomer and Drâmym rode on through the dark night. They had never intended to take more than a short rest by the fire, although the incessant chattering and bargaining of Grando Spandif had driven them away earlier than might otherwise have been the case.

The moon was bright and clear as they rode along the edge of some trees and undergrowth. Merry felt rather than heard the sickening _'whump'_ as an orc arrow struck Drâmym between the shoulder blades. He slumped forward on to his horse, crushing Merry against the animal's neck. Ŭnomer wheeled his steed around, trying to locate the marksman. He ducked low in the saddle to make a smaller target.

Two shadows leapt from the trees, one landing on the back of Ŭnomer's horse. The animal reared up and man and orc fell struggling to the ground. 

Drâmym's steed plunged on into the darkness, bearing its unconscious rider and the terrified hobbit away from the attack. Merry, of course, could not tell what had became of Ŭnomer, but Drâmym was sorely wounded and lying underneath his weight, the hobbit could not even attempt to halt the galloping horse.

Eventually, the animal slowed and finally, exhausted, came to a complete standstill. Merry tried jabbing Drâmym with his elbow, but his manacled wrists made such movement difficult. He wriggled as much as he could trying to elicit a response, petrified that the man might be dead. He tried calling his name and was rewarded with a pained groan.

"Drâmym! Are you all right?" Merry's voice was muffled as he was still being squashed, but the rider heard him now and was able to pull himself up to a sitting position once more.

Stiffly he managed to dismount and Merry managed to wriggle down from the horse as the man fell to the ground and lay silent and still.

With trepidation, Merry felt the fallen man's body, checking first for a breath and then discovered the arrow protruding from Drâmym's back. He did not know whether to pull it out or leave it alone, so decided to wait until Drâmym might be conscious again and then ask him.

Merry took off the fleece that Gandalf had wrapped him in and covered Drâmym with it as he seemed to be cold and shivering. He then hunched up with just the scrap of the wizard's cloak to cover him but nestled close to the injured man for warmth and a sense of security.

It was several hours until Drâmym awoke and by that time, Merry had fallen asleep still snuggled up to the wounded man, but shivering in the cold grey dawn. The rider touched the hobbit on the arm and found he was freezing, then realized it was because he was wrapped in the little one's own blanket.

"Merry," He shook him gently. "Merry wake up, I need you to help me."

Merry opened his eyes from force of habit and was glad to find Drâmym awake. "What should I do?" He asked keeping his speech as simple as possible so Drâmym would understand him. "You have an arrow in your back. I left it there."

"You did right to leave it," Drâmym grunted. "But now you need to take it out for me." He whistled through his teeth and his horse trotted obediently over to where they were. "Take my bag from the horse."

Merry reached up and found the bag and managed to tug it free. He gave it to Drâmym who reached in and found some bandaging material, which he gave to Merry.

"Find where the arrow is and try to pull it out as quickly and as straight up as possible." The rider instructed. "Then once it is clear push that wad into the hole and bind it tightly, if you can."

Merry was very nervous at the thought of the damage he might cause, but he knew he had to help the injured man. So tentatively he felt out the arrow again and placing his knee in Drâmym's back he took a deep breath and pulled sharply up. The arrow came out faster than Merry had thought it would and he fell backwards with it in his hands. This made relocating the wound difficult for the blind hobbit, but he eventually ascertained from Drâmym's grunt of agony that he had the right spot. He pressed the wad down and held it for a while. It was difficult for Merry to bind the wad with the manacles on his wrists, but, with Drâmym's help he completed the task reasonably well.

Merry then managed to find the water bag, which was slung over the horse and gave Drâmym a drink before taking one himself. He then settled down beside the now sleeping man to wait.

He was hoping that Ŭnomer might eventually catch up with them, if he had managed to escape the orcs, although there did not seem to be much chance of that. Merry sincerely hoped the next passers by would not be the orcs. However, they were discovered before the sun was high in the sky by a someone he had not considered.

Grando Spandif halted his little caravan of mixed wagons, riders and walkers. "What have we here?" He climbed down from his old sturdy horse with some difficulty as he was not in the prime of life and inclined to be fat. "What happened to you?" He poked the unconscious Drâmym with his foot.

"Please sir," Merry was a little apprehensive when he recognised the voice. "We need assistance, we were attacked by orcs. My companion is badly injured."

"Hmm!" Spandif considered. "It does talk, but I'd be blowed if I know what it's saying." He turned Drâmym around to look at the wound and shook his head. Then called to a young lad, who was in fact his son. "Leave this one some food and water. I daresay he'll get better in time." He pointed to Merry. "Take that ha'fin' thing and put it in the spare cage at the end. Would be cruel to leave it out here on its own." He was obviously making a thin attempt to justify stealing Merry to the rest of the company and in his own mind.

"But Da'" his son protested. "That'd be stealing. That man said we'd get chucked out of Rohan if we did anything amiss."

"Well, it's not really stealing…" Spandif's mind filled with the thought of all the money he could make back in DeHarad exhibiting this strange little creature. "It's lost and finders keepers they say. After all, no one seems to want it."

"All right Da.'" The boy jumped off the wagon he was riding and took Merry by the chain on his metal collar.

The hobbit pulled back in surprise and fright. "No, please leave me alone." He grabbed at the chain and tried to pull it away, but the lad was big and strong and easily dragged Merry to a wagon that carried several cages containing different exotic animals. Although Merry could not see the strange beasts the sound and smell of them was unfamiliar and frightening. The lad opened a small empty cage at the back and, picking Merry up, shoved him in and locked the door.

It took the hobbit a few moments to realize what had happened to him but as he felt around the interior of his prison he found that he could not stand up or even kneel. Neither could he stretch out as the cage was only big enough for a small four-legged animal. Merry caught hold of the bars and rattled them in anger, "Let me out!" He shouted. "How dare you put me in a cage!"

Spandif, his son and many of the travelling band gathered round and watched the little creature's funny antics. Merry's temper made them hoot with laughter. When he finally settled down, realizing they were not going to let him out, Spandif poked him with a vicious prod.

"Ow!" The prod was very sharp and drew blood. It also made Merry jump up and hit his head on the bars, which caused more mirth amongst the audience.

"Make it growl Da'." The lad urged, "and show its teeth, like it did before."

Spandif jabbed Merry again making him cry out in pain. He hiccupped a little sob, then put his hands over his head and curled into a foetal position.

The prod was stabbed into Merry several more times and, although he jumped involuntarily, he refused to growl or snarl, but kept his face hidden and bit his lip against the pain and the indignity.


	16. All In Pippin's Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

**_'PEREGRIN!"_** Gandalf's voice inside the little hobbit's mind almost made Pippin choke with fright.

_'IT'S ALL RIGHT PIPPIN'_ Gandalf tried to bring it down a level. _'DON'T BE AFRAID.'_

_'…not…'fraid… i… i… too big at i is…'_

Gandalf smiled inwardly at the muddled message. Legolas had warned him that Pippin wasn't very good at thinking in mind speak. However he was concerned that his first contact had been so overwhelming for the hobbit.

_'HOW ARE YOU FEELING PIPPIN?_ ' Gandalf decided some polite conversation might put the little one at ease.

_'…n-n-not know … b-b-bettrer now… not hurt …paste good …get more?'_

_'NO - TOO MUCH IS BAD FOR YOU'_ Gandalf did not want to only be saying 'no'. _'IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE YOU WOULD LIKE?'_

'… _merry?_ ' 

The wizard realized he was not doing very well with this strategy. _'ARE YOU HUNGRY?'_ Hobbits were always hungry.

_'…littlel hun-grery …miss merry most...'_

_'I KNOW, DON'T WORRY, WE'LL FOLLOW HIM SOON.'_ Gandalf looked to see if there was anything to eat in the guardroom where they were still lodged. He spied a box in which they had discovered some sugar-covered cakes the night before. The wizard took one out and, breaking it in two, offered it to Pippin. _'I KNOW YOU LIKE CAKE_ ,' he said.

_'…aiiiee! …not take! …sorry merry …i took …won't mean do it... sorry did it.'_ Pippin then began to sob so that Gandalf could hear his grief and the others could see the large tears running down his face. He made no attempt to take the cake, but moved away from it, putting his good hand behind his back.

Gandalf did not attempt to question Pippin about his strange behaviour. The wizard just followed the trail of grief to that part of the hobbit's mind where the fear of the cake had stirred a recent memory. _'SHOW ME, PIPPIN.'_ He asked as gently as he possibly could as he held the little face in his hands the way Legolas did and, attempting a small smile, told Pippin with his eyes not to be afraid.

Pippin was trembling at the thought of having to explain to Gandalf what Saruman had done to Merry and him, but there was no need. His trust in Gandalf, laid the whole scene before the wizard in an instant.

_'I UNDERSTAND – DON'T THINK ABOUT IT NOW, PIPPIN'_ Gandalf needed the little hobbit to stop weeping. He was beginning to feel the sorrow, tinged at the edges with loneliness for Merry mixed through a haze of opium, starting to worm its way into his own consciousness.

The wizard had not explained to the others that another reason wizards did not easily communicate with radically different beings was that they tended to get overly involved with them and Pippin's thought patterns were becoming uncomfortably intertwined with his own. He needed to get his information and leave.

_'PIPPIN, TELL ME ABOUT THE GLASS STONE – THE PALANTÍR – THAT SARUMAN MADE YOU LOOK INTO.'_

There was a small sob, a hiccup, then, _'…not!'_

That was all Gandalf heard. _'DON'T TELL ME THEN, JUST SHOW ME. LIKE YOU DID BEFORE.'_

_'…how? not knowed i how …what do?'_

_'JUST THINK ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED, DON'T TRY TO PUT IT INTO WORDS.'_

_'…don't like …bad voice come in i! …too big!…must do?'_

_'IT IS QUITE IMPORTANT – IT MIGHT LET ME HELP YOU AND MERRY.'_

_'…try …ssshh …make want sleep …go close eyes soon…'_

Gandalf remembered Legolas telling him that Pippin was avoiding the Voice in his head by sleeping, so whenever his mind wandered too close to whatever it was, he had taught himself to want to sleep. This actually suited Gandalf. It would be safer to explore what was possessing the hobbit if he slept through it.

'ALL RIGHT, PIPPIN, YOU CAN SLEEP.' Gandalf felt his way along the mental path that led to the memory of looking into the palantír. 'TAKE ME TO THE PALANTÍR FIRST.'

_'…'s all right, go now, ssssshhh don't say …got to be… …not stay here …sleep now…'_

Pippin slumped forward to rest his head on Gandalf's chest and the wizard put his hand gently on the back of the curly head, letting him sleep. Then bracing himself mentally he journeyed a little further into Pippin's memory to the place the hobbit himself feared to go.

He saw Saruman lift Merry up from the floor to look into the palantír. He of course saw it from Pippin's point of view, lying on the floor but suddenly unable to hear or speak. The wizard felt the anguish and panic that had rushed through the frightened little hobbit as Merry, who seemed barely conscious and hung limply in Saruman's grasp was dragged to the centre of the room. Gandalf watched in horror as Pippin's memory showed him the cloth pulled away to reveal the dark glass ball.

Saruman locked his fist in Merry's hair and, lifting him up around his waist, pushed his face towards the palantír. Merry shut his eyes tightly, refusing to look into the swirling depths of the strange ball.

Saruman was shouting at him, but as Pippin could not hear the words neither could Gandalf, nevertheless Merry shook his head as far as he could and would not look.

Eventually Saruman lost patience and threw Merry to the ground. He pointed his staff at the hobbit and rainbow-coloured light hit Merry like a thunderbolt. Saruman was shouting at him again. Merry jerked in pain and covered his eyes with his hands.

Gandalf then felt Pippin lifted up by his waist and was suddenly looking into the glass sphere. He sensed the hobbit's confusion as Pippin had no idea what it was, or what he was supposed to see but he knew that as Merry had shut his eyes he should too. However before he could bring his lids down a flash from within the swirling centre of the globe caught and held him in his thrall and he was unable to avert his gaze.

As Gandalf stared into the black depths through Pippin, his heart felt the great fear that had seized the hobbit. He heard a great shriek and felt a terrible presence enter.

**_'STOP!'_** Gandalf did what Pippin could not, he challenged the dark presence. **_"YOU MAY NOT ENTER HERE!'_**

_"THIS IS MINE! GET OUT!_ ' Snarled the black voice.

**_'YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO THIS LITTLE ONE! BE GONE UNLESS YOU WISH TO TEST YOUR MIGHT AGAINST I WHO AM MIGHTIER! LEAVE! LEAVE NOW!'_ **

'THIS IS A DAINTY FOR MY MASTER – YOU CANNOT EXPEL ME – IT HAS SOMETHING AND WHEN IT IS BORNE AWAY TO THE SHADOW MY MASTER WILL TAKE WHAT IT HAS!'

**_'IT HAS NOTHING YOU WANT! YOU AFFLICT IT BUT YOU CANNOT TAKE ANYTHING FROM IT. IT HAS NOTHING – NOW GO –IN THE NAME OF ELBERETH I COMMAND YOU!_ **

In the midst of the terrible struggle, Gandalf suddenly felt a tiny stirring and a whimper. Pippin was waking up again. The dark voice had roused the hobbit and was obviously planning to hold him hostage against the might of the wizard ** _. 'PIPPIN GO BACK TO SLEEP',_** he ordered. 

But the other countered his command at once. _'COME HALFLING WAKE UP! LISTEN TO MY VOICE!'_

As Pippin became more alert, Gandalf could sense a growing terror as the dark voice reached out to the hobbit and began to crush his consciousness. Pippin squealed with fright in his head so that only Gandalf and the entity could hear _. '…merry! please …dark …not get some air i …help i…not can't move! gandalf! …take i way! want stay you…want please get merry!_

_'IF I CANNOT HAVE IT – I WILL DESTROY IT!'_ The voice threatened _._

Gandalf did not withdraw, but spoke in his normal voice out loud. "Aragorn, give Pippin some more opium and Legolas, try to rock him back to sleep."

Without questioning his orders, Aragorn scooped some more of the paste into Pippin's mouth and Legolas moved the little body from Gandalf's chest to cradle him and gently rocked and sang to him. Gandalf held the other at bay until he felt the hobbit's thoughts gradually drift back into slumber.

**_YOU CANNOT WIN HERE – AND I SHALL NOT LEAVE SO LONG AS YOU RESIDE IN THIS MIND! I WILL CHASE YOU OUT OF THE DARK PLACES YOU HAVE MADE IN THIS INNOCENT ONE'S THOUGHTS AND INTO THE LIGHT IN WHICH HIS SPIRIT THRIVES – YOU SHALL NOT PREVAIL!_ **

The only reply Gandalf received was a ferocious snarl, but he felt the dark voice diminish and fade. He chased it further. **_'BE GONE!'_**

He waited. A heartbeat…A pulse… one moment… another… it was gone! Gandalf touched Pippin mentally once more **_"PIPPIN?_**

The hobbit had been sleeping again, but Gandalf had accidentally forgotten to bring the level down and woke him with a start. ' _…aiiee! big …what i do?'_

_'SORRY, PIPPIN. IT'S JUST GANDALF AGAIN. ARE YOU AWAKE?'_

_'…am waked …am sleepsy.'_

_'I KNOW AND YOU CAN SLEEP IN A MINUTE. HOW DOES YOUR HEAD FEEL? CAN YOU STILL FEEL THE BAD VOICE?'_

_"…don't not think …can't …hear not to …sleep now …get more paste …mmm!… more paste! sleep good now! bye bye, gandalf…'_


	17. Merry Gets Sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

The troupe travelled on the rest of that day, leaving Drâmym by the roadside, keeping the captive hobbit in the tiny cage on the back of the horse drawn wagon. They paused in the heat of the day and Spandif came to look critically at Merry again. "Better give it some water, lad," he told his son and maybe take those bits of rags off it, make it look more wild."

The sun was high and Merry was hot and feverish, the wounds on his back were sore and becoming infected. The lad opened the cage door and pulled Merry out, there was very little fight left in the hobbit and the big youth held him up while Spandif dragged his breeches off. As he did so, King Théoden's letter fell from his pocket. "What's this?" The showman picked the parchment up and tore it open. Merry had been set down on the ground and realising what had happened blindly made a grab for the letter, but all he managed to do with his manacled wrists was rip the wax royal seal away, which he kept tightly in his hand. "It's some kind of message, but I don't know what it says." Spandif shoved it into his pocket, "I'd better keep it," he said, thinking it might either be incriminating or have some kind of value. He pointed back to Merry, "Take that scruffy bit of cloth off it as well."

The lad caught hold of the remains of Gandalf's cloak but Merry was not prepared to let that go without a fight either. He hung on to the cloth as if his life depended on it. The lad took pity on him. "Aw let it keep its bit o' blanket Da', can't do no harm."

"Well if it's that riled up about it, we can mebbe use the rag to tease it with." Spandif rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Make it a bit more lively. Put it back now, anyhow."

The lad picked Merry up around the waist and shoved him back into the cage. He put a bowl of water and some scraps into the cage with the hobbit and locked the door. Then remembering that Merry could not see the food or water, splashed his hand in the bowl and said, "drink, com'mon, little thing, drink." He rattled the food scraps around, "eat, you hungry? Eat little thing." Merry was actually desperate with thirst and he overcame his pride to creep forward and drink from the bowl.

"There!" Spandif glowed with satisfaction. "It's settling in nicely!"

 

****

 

That night it rained. The cage Merry was in had no roof and he pulled the scrap of cloak over his head trying to keep dry but it was hopeless. Before long he was shivering with cold and was wet through. The little hobbit could not see the flashes of lightening, but he heard the accompanying claps of thunder, which made him whimper with fear. The animals in the cages around him were howling and growling and throughout the long night Merry grew more and more fevered, terrified and ill. The sounds and smells of the creatures around him were strange and frightening and he wondered if at any moment a claw or slavering jaw would reach in and tear at him. He hunched up as small as he could, curling his body into a tiny ball in the centre of his prison.

By morning he lay on the floor of the cage not moving except to tremble, but Spandif had other concerns by then and no one looked at him or cared.

The travelling show eventually drew to a halt and the company became very busy, setting up stalls and going about the business of preparing their acts as well as their encampment. The wagon that contained Merry's prison was unloaded and the animals' cages were ranged around inside a canvas barrier to form a private zoo. This was so that the public could not view the strange creatures without paying a fee. Merry's little cage formed part of this zoo although he was so ill he was barely aware of what was happening.

After a time people began wandering through the side shows, buying the fairings and trying their luck at the games. They paid to see the small performances or freaks in the various booths, or had their fortunes read and most of the people parted with the entry fee to come and gawp at the display of strange creatures from far off lands. 

"What is that?" A gawky lad pointed to Merry's cage. "Could it be a baby elf or something from a legend? It has very odd ears and feet."

"I do not know what it is." The matronly woman escorting the child was unsure. "It does not look as if it belongs in a cage though." She tutted with concern "It seems to be rather ill as well."

"No no! Madam" Spandif was supervising the little menagerie. "This is a wild hafin' from out of the North lands. Strange and wonderful creatures they are and very wily. If you let it out it will play tricks on you. It will poison your well and eat all your corn. Put a curse on your livestock."

"It is very strange," the woman agreed. "I have never seen one before, but I have heard tell of them."

"Well tell all your friends, that there is one to see at the fair at Edoras!" Spandif announced proudly. "Just outside the Golden Hall of the King! Two days only! Today and tomorrow then we move on."


	18. Pippin Gets High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

Pippin slept for a long time and eventually Gandalf had to resort to waking him with quite a firm shake. The wizard was anxious to see if there was any improvement in the hobbit's condition and Pippin did seem a little brighter at first, although he could still not hear or speak. However, after a while Pippin became more agitated and Aragorn thought he might be in pain.

The ranger decided to examine the hobbit's broken wrist and undid the bindings that held the limb immobile against Pippin's body. Aragorn held his own hand level and wriggled his fingers to show Pippin what he wanted him to do. Pippin however just grabbed Aragorn's index finger with his good hand and stuck it in his mouth, sucking at the digit and looking pleadingly at the ranger.

"No, Pippin, no more," Aragorn said shaking his head in despair. "You are getting far too dependent on that medicine." Pippin of course could not understand this but could tell he was not going to get what he wanted and shook Aragorn's finger up and down anxiously, leaving the ranger in no doubt of his distress.

Aragorn ignored this as best he could and lifted Pippin's broken wrist up and moved the fingers a little with his other hand. Pippin feigned a lot of pain and the ranger was not too sure if it was real or not. "Legolas," he called to the elf, "come and tell me if Pippin is really hurting or playing with me."

Legolas smiled at Pippin and lifted his face in his hands. ' _Hello Pippin_ ,' he said softly. ' _How are you today?_ '

_'legolas - bad, need paste, hurts i, say strider please legolas, tell he i got have!'_

_'It's not good to have any more, Pippin,"_ Legolas explained. _"I don't think Strider can give you any more. Don't cry. Pippin, you have to stop having it. Wait for a while and the need will go away. Don't cry.'_

As soon as Legolas had told Pippin he could not have any more paste the hobbit had begun to weep and the elf tried to soothe away the tears. He reported back to Aragorn. "He's not really in any pain, not from the injury. The pain is real, but it is from a need for the medicine."

"I thought so." Aragorn grimaced a little. "I should not have given him so much, but I must certainly not give him more now." He patted Pippin on the shoulder to make him turn to him and gently wiped his tear stained face. Then he held up the broken wrist again and made the hobbit flex it a little to show that it was getting better.

Instead of binding it tightly again, Aragorn made a sling for Pippin's arm, which gave him a lot more chance to use his broken limb and would stop it from loosing too much flexibility.

Gandalf then took Pippin by the hand and led him to the Orthanc tower. As he walked he talked as gently as he could to the worried hobbit. _'DON'T BE FRIGHTENED, PEREGRIN, WE ARE GOING TO TALK TO SARUMAN.'_

At this Pippin pulled his hand away and ran back towards Aragorn who was following just behind. The ranger caught hold of him and stopped his escape, pushing him back towards Gandalf.

_"IT'S ALL RIGHT, PIPPIN."_ Gandalf reassured him. _'I'LL BE WITH YOU ALL THE TIME AND ARAGORN AND THE OTHERS WILL BE RIGHT THERE. HE CANNOT POSSIBLY HURT YOU. YOU DO TRUST ME – DON'T YOU?_ '

_'trust do, not – but gandalf, you know… what did… not talk… not…_ '

_'I KNOW, PIPPIN, BUT YOU HAVE TO BE BRAVE.'_

_'will… i can… brave for merry…!'_

_'THAT'S A GOOD LAD!'_

Gandalf unlocked the Orthanc doors and marched into the main throne room with Pippin following just behind him, holding nervously onto the white cloak. Saruman was seated on the throne, although he did not cut such an imposing figure as before. He looked shrunken, and, while still evil, he did not seem as menacing.

"What do you want with me?" the fallen wizard snarled at Gandalf. "I have nothing to say to you, Greyhame."

Gandalf set Pippin in the centre of the floor and lifted his finger up indicating that he should stand there alone. He then walked to the edge of the throne room and pointed to the hobbit. "You have a debt to settle with this one." Gandalf pointed his staff at Pippin. "I can direct your charm with my staff, but you must release him from the bond which you imposed."

"And why should I do that?" Saruman curled his lip at the hobbit. "He disobeyed me, he offended me, my home was ruined because of his interference and my staff broken. I am happy to see him afflicted."

"To see so great a power as yours brought to naught by one small halfling is truly a wonder, Saruman." Gandalf laughed mockingly as he spoke. "I am amazed that you attribute so many ills to such an insignificant creature.

Pippin looked from one to the other, unable to follow the exchange but filled with awe to be in the centre of an apparent argument between such powerful beings.

"You are mistaken again, Grey Fool. It is not this one alone that causes my wrath." Saruman smiled with malice. "You chose to send the other swiftly from Orthanc, as it had been looked upon by the winged messenger. That was a good choice many might think but they would be mistaken. It was not well executed, I have looked and I have guided. Much ill has now befallen that choice."

"The Palantír!" Gandalf gasped under his breath.

But Saruman heard. "It is still in my power, I see and I guide." He smirked once more. "But I see you still have one of these insignificant imps, you did not tell me what would be my incentive to help it?"

"For pity's sake alone. Is that not enough?" Gandalf suddenly felt very anxious for Merry, but his immediate problem was Pippin. "Restore his speech and hearing, spare him further suffering and you shall pass from here in peace, if you agree to do no more harm."

"The harm to your pet halflings is done already, Grey Fool! Harangue me no more with your idiocy. The fate of the two interfering worms is out of my hands now - and yours. Their fate lies with Sauron and the Nazgûl. I do not see clearly what it is, but I know this. Their fortunes are bound there as sure as the Over-heaven and the Sundering Seas are part of Middle Earth and nothing you or I can do will change that."

"Either your perfidiousness knows no bounds or your mendacity!" roared Gandalf, "I believe it to be the latter. I will take the spell from you if I must." The White Wizard pointed his staff at Saruman and with his other hand pointed a long finger at Pippin. Light and sparks spat between the two and a bewildered Pippin was caught up in a whirlwind of force that lifted him from the ground and spun him around like a leaf in a storm. His mouth opened in a soundless gasp of surprise and his eyes grew wide as he whirled around off the ground.

The two wizards locked their minds together for one last great battle and Pippin was thrown backwards and forwards on the tempest of their wills for several minutes, his face filled with consternation but resigned nevertheless to this violent tug-of-war. It seemed a perilous position to be in but Pippin trusted Gandalf not to drop him and if he did, he knew one of the others would catch him. 

Gandalf suddenly realised that the force holding Pippin aloft was emanating only from his own will. Saruman was making small waves in the effect but Gandalf was fighting a foe with no real power left, only the power to create illusion. Saruman's claim to have passed the enchantment afflicting the hobbits to the Wraith king must indeed be true after all.

Gandalf checked himself, seeing that the battle was pointless. He lowered the staff and Pippin slowly spun down to the ground and stood shaking his head dizzily, almost losing balance and toppling over. Legolas ran forward to deftly catch Pippin before he tumbled down.

"We will leave Saruman here." The wizard said to Aragorn. "But not with the Palantír. I should have removed it earlier and now I fear a terrible fate has occurred to Merry because of my oversight."

"Is he alive?" Aragorn glanced anxiously at Pippin knowing how profound the little one's grief would be should his cousin have perished. His heart weighed heavily for both the hobbits, "Can you tell what fate has befallen Merry?"

"I cannot see clearly," Gandalf furrowed his brow, "I dare not use the palantír but we must keep it safe."

"Then we should take it?" Aragorn asked.

"You should take it." Gandalf said. "You are the heir to the Kings of Gondor and this assuredly is the palantír of Orthanc from the treasury of Elendil. It is a dangerous charge but one to which I am sure you are equal.

"Very well." Aragorn lifted the glass stone, still covered in its protective cloth. "But I will not use it – yet."

As they left the Orthanc throne room, locking the door once more on Saruman and entrusting the key to Treebeard, Gandalf turned to Legolas. "How is Pippin? I am sorry to have waged this battle with Saruman with him in the middle."

"He'll be all right." Legolas saw that Pippin was shaken but not too hurt and his arm seemed undamaged. He plonked the hobbit down amongst their baggage and went to look for the horse that he and Gimli shared.

"We must leave directly." Gandalf explained to King Théoden who was waiting to see the outcome of the wizards' confrontation. "The war will be moving towards Gondor soon and, there is a smaller matter but of great import to my companions and me, I fear greatly for young Meriadoc. I am sure he did not reach Edoras, but I do not know what ill befell him."

"Surely not, Drâmym and Ŭnomer are good men, they would have seen him to safety." Théoden protested.

"I don't doubt it, but I suspect it was something beyond their control." Gandalf was busying himself to be on the road quickly. "We must leave as soon as we can."

"Very well," Théoden instructed Éomer to ready their men to leave. "Although I shall be sorely grieved if my protection failed Meriadoc after I gave him my word."

"Sometimes words can fail in spite of best intentions, My Lord." Gandalf sighed. "I just told Peregrin he would be safe from Saruman and then got him caught up in a fight of my making."

Aragorn returned at that moment with his horse, Hasufel. He heard the end of the conversation then, looking beyond Gandalf and Théoden to their makeshift camp, lifted his hands in dismay. "Pippin! No!"

Théoden shook his head in concern at the halfling, "Maybe Gandalf, but perhaps you need to keep Pippin on a leash to save him from himself!"

The ranger rushed forward to where Pippin was sitting in the midst of Aragorn's plundered belongings, happily eating the poppy paste with his fingers.


	19. A Sulky Hobbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

Pippin rode in front of Aragorn even though he was not his favourite person at the moment. Right now the hobbit was not very happy with the ranger and he was bemused with Gandalf. The latter for fighting a battle with him as the ammunition and the former for forcing salt water down his throat, followed by his fingers, making the hobbit very sick. Pippin was sulking.

Aragorn, however had determined not to let Pippin out of his sight if he could help it and was making certain he did not get his light little fingers on any more opium.

As the day drew to a close and they were about to make camp for the night, the riders overtook two men of Rohan who were limping slowly along with one horse between them. It was Drâmym and Ŭnomer.

The whole company drew to a halt and the men were brought before the King to tell their misadventures. The faces of Théoden, Gandalf and the rest of the Fellowship grew grim and worried as they related how they had been attacked by orcs. "But what of the halfling in your charge?" Théoden questioned urgently.

"The last I saw of it," Drâmym explained, "was when it pulled the arrow from my back and bound my wounds. It is a most valiant creature and wrapped me in its own blanket." The rider shook his head in sorrow, "Sadly, I lost consciousness and when I awoke the halfling was gone. I know not what happened to it. Although I had been left some food and water and my horse was still there. I hope someone kind took pity on it."

"I found Drâmym the following day." Ŭnomer explained. "My horse had been killed by the orcs so I took Drâmym's mount and searched for the little one as far as I could, but there was no sign of it."

Aragorn had taken Pippin with him to hear the report of the two riders and the hobbit was watching the faces of the Fellowship grow more worried and grim with every second. He wanted to know what was happening and tried to go to Legolas, but Aragorn kept a tight hold on him.

"This is dire news indeed," Gandalf frowned "I do not know what to do except hope that he has come to no harm. Although the chance of a blind and injured hobbit surviving in the wild is not very good."

"As soon as it is light I will send more riders out to search for him," Théoden promised. "They will find him if it takes forever."

As the company made camp for the darkness hours Pippin was feeling very frustrated with life in general. He felt a very bad need for more of the poppy paste, so bad that it was hurting. He very much wanted to know what was going on, especially as he had a bad feeling that no one else wanted him to know anything. Aragorn would not let him go anywhere and instead of keeping a tight hold of him, the ranger had now tied a short length of rope around the hobbit's right wrist. Pippin could not get the cord off, in spite of trying quite hard and Aragorn or Gandalf kept a firm hold on the other end as if he were a dog on a lead, which was rather embarrassing. Legolas did not come and talk to him, he felt very lonely and he was so, so, so missing Merry!

They obviously all knew something, Pippin decided and if no one would tell him, then it must be something very bad! He made a few half-hearted attempts to suck on Aragorn's finger in the hope he might get some paste. The ranger merely shook his head and ruffled the hobbit's curls.

While Aragorn was moving about the camp, Pippin had to go too, which kept him a little busy, but eventually the ranger settled down to eat and so the hobbit had to be still. Pippin was given a plate of food, but when Aragorn did not untie his wrist so he could eat, he decided to sulk even more and left the food untouched.

Aragorn half-relented and tied the cord around Pippin's ankle instead, but still he refused to eat. The hobbit had suddenly found a way of getting attention he wanted.

"Come along, Pippin you have to eat." The ranger pushed a fork into the sulky hobbit's hand. Pippin looked at the fork for a moment then turned it upside down and used it like a pen to write in the dirt, _'whers meri?? wots hapend??'_

Gimli and Legolas came to stand behind Pippin and saw what he had written. "Should we tell him?" Legolas asked.

"I don't know," Aragorn frowned, "I'm already expecting him to become more agitated over the opium, the news of Merry's disappearance will be too much to ask him to bear!"

"Does he even know that Merry is blind?" Gimli asked astutely. "It's easy to forget how little information this young hobbit is getting now that he can't hear anything."

"We should tell him," Legolas decided. "I will explain it to him. It is unfair to treat him as if he could not deal with such hardship."

"It is just that he has already suffered so much," Aragorn reasoned, "I fear for his sanity. It might be more than he can cope with."

"But we have already seen that the periain are more resilient than might be supposed," Legolas argued.

Pippin was watching this exchange anxiously. He reasoned to himself that they were discussing whether or not to tell him where Merry was and decided to help their decision along a little. He stood up and caught hold of Legolas's hands one at a time and placed them on either side of his face and looked pleadingly up at the elf.

Legolas always found this hard to resist in the little hobbit. _'Hello Pippin'_ he greeted him, _'what's wrong?_ '

_'legolas …where merry gone? …more paste?_ ' Pippin was straight to the point.

_'No you can't have more paste._ ' Legolas decided to deal with the easy bit first. _'Listen carefully to me, I don't want you to get distressed, but we're not too sure where Merry is at the moment._ '

' _merry gone?''_

_'He was blind, he couldn't see. It was Saruman's spell_.' Legolas explained, although he was not sure this was the reason Merry was missing, but it seemed better to blame someone Pippin had a grievance against. _'We think he may have wandered off and got lost._ '

_'merry gone? no! no! stop say that!'_

" _Théoden's riders are going to look for him as soon as it gets light._ ' Legolas could feel the panic building up inside the little one. _'I'm sure they will find him. Many riders will look for him._ '

_'merry gone! why? i bad? eat paste much, much? make merry go?_ '

_'No! Pippin, No! Don't think that again._ ' Legolas could see the tears starting to fall and hear the matching sobs. _'You are not to blame, and I'm sure we'll find Merry. Don't worry_.'

****

Pippin cried for most of the night, albeit silently, and Legolas, Gimli or Aragorn stayed with him and tried to soothe the trembling sobs. They also noticed that he was starting to become quite feverish and the ranger suspected that was more to do with the need for opium, but it all added to the little one's distress. At one point Aragorn decided to give him just the smallest dose of the paste and rubbed a little on his finger and let Pippin suck on it for a long time. It calmed him a great deal, although the ranger resisted giving him any more.

By morning Pippin was exhausted and slept as he rode in front of Aragorn for most of the journey to Edoras.

As good as his word, Théoden sent many riders off in different directions to search for Merry, but they were all eventually to return without any sighting of the lost hobbit. 

In the meantime, the Fellowship were welcomed to Meduseld and given comfortable rooms there. Théoden held council with Gandalf, Éomer and Aragorn, discussing at length what their next strategy should be. The latter three were anxious to ride to Gondor and defend that city from the might of Mordor, or even to launch an attack on Mordor itself. However, Théoden was inclined to listen to his councillor Grima Wormtongue, who argued that as no red arrow had been brought from Gondor, any action on their part would be premature. 

Gimli and Legolas were also anxious for action as they felt they were there to represent their free races and wished to show their support for Gondor, to some extent, out of respect for Boromir.

Pippin, however had other things to think about.

Rather humiliatingly, Aragorn still kept the light-fingered hobbit on a leash and Pippin's first concern was to be rid of it so that he could explore on his own. He had decided that he needed to go and investigate his surroundings. He did not expect to find his cousin there, but anything would be better than just waiting. But no opportunity to go off on his own had yet been presented.

During several tiresome hours of sitting at Aragorn's feet while the Council talked, Pippin's attention wandered round the large hall where many people came and went. In particular he noticed a group of about half a dozen children, all young boys, probably between 10 to 13 years of age, all of them taller than Pippin himself. They were playing a complicated game of war with small, carved horses and riders. Pippin himself as a lad had only ever played with wooden farm animals and these intricately carved toys intrigued him.

Pippin tugged at the leash, which was once again around his wrist, making Aragorn look to see what he wanted. The hobbit pointed at the children and then at himself and back at the children again. The ranger could see that sitting still for so long was very tiresome for someone who could not hear or speak and decided that Pippin was obviously interested in the children's game as it was something to look at and probably he would not get into any trouble just seeing what the boys were doing. The ranger untied the cord and nodded that Pippin should go and investigate.

Cautiously he ambled over and stood watching the game with interest. One of the boys finally looked up and spoke "Hello, who are you?"

"Don't you mean, what are you?" said another laughing at Pippin's odd-looking feet and ears. The boy stood up and looked down at the pint-sized hobbit. "and are you planning on growing at all?"

The boys all turned to look now and laughed at the wit of their companion. Pippin smiled too, the closest he could get to a laugh. He squatted down and picked up one of the horses and examined it with fascination.

"Hey! Leave that!" The witty boy snatched the toy from Pippin's hand.

"Don't be so mean Omie! Look it's got a hurt arm." The first boy took another carved horse and rider and gave them to Pippin to look at. "Let it see."

"Say 'thank you' then," Omie demanded. Then when Pippin did not react, added, "see Aomor your generosity doesn't even get you a 'thank you'."

"I don't know," Aomor looked at the newcomer with interest. "It doesn't say anything, perhaps it can't." Pippin was now squatting to look at the rest of the game, and the boy tapped him on the shoulder so that the hobbit looked up at him. "See," Aomor announced proudly. "It didn't know I was talking till I tapped it." He pointed to his mouth and ears and shrugged at Pippin and the hobbit pointed to his own ears and mouth and shook his head sadly. "There," Aomor declared. "told you, it can't hear or talk. That's why it didn't say 'thank you'."

"Just a minute," one of the other boys looked carefully at Pippin now. "I've seen one of these before. Different coloured hair, but the feet and size were about the same – and the ears."

"No you haven't, Ionmer." Chimed in a fourth. "My Uncle rode with King Théoden and he said that these are really rare, although they did have another one, but they lost it."

"Perhaps it was the lost one I saw." said Ionmer "We can go and see, it's in the circus outside."

"We've got no coins for the circus," pointed out Aomor.

"Doesn't matter," said Omie, "we can sneak in, I know where there's a hole in the canvas. Come on, we'll take this one with us and compare them."

The boys collected up their game and pulled Pippin up with them and left the grand hall. Nobody took any notice of their departure and Pippin was happy to sneak out with his new friends to explore.

They made their way out of the castle by a long route, mostly designed to get them past various forbidden gates and guards, but like most boys their age, they were streetwise and able to navigate quickly on their own territory. Pippin tagged along with increasing fascination in their company.

Finally they came to the outer wall and the circus. Pippin had seen the travelling show on the way in and had wanted to investigate it then, but of course other business was more pressing for his company at the time and Aragorn was certainly not going to let him off his leash to explore on his own.

The boys located the gap in the canvas and they all crawled through. The proprietor was actually astutely aware of the flaw in their security. It was left there deliberately, as Spandif knew that boys would always find a way in and inevitably a taste of the show would cause them to persuade their parents to take them again by more conventional means – which meant more money in his pocket.

Pippin's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he gazed at the amazing assortment of animals in the little menagerie. There was a large manlike creature covered with hair, several fierce great cats with different patterned coats, a strange bird with such long legs. The boys had seen such beasts before and Ionmer held Pippin's hand as he pulled him along to the far cage.

"There!" Ionmer announced proudly, pointing at the little cage. "See it's just the same."

Pippin's jaw dropped open in amazement and he flung himself at the bars. He pulled his left arm out of the sling and reached inside the cage with both hands. With his face pushed up against the metal rungs he could just manage to touch Merry's hand. It felt hot and Merry did not move. Tears were running down Pippin's face as he frantically tried to wake his cousin. The boys were watching him in surprise not really understanding what was going on. Pippin turned to look at them, hoping for help, but they did not know what to do.

Pippin reached in again and found Merry's hand once more. This time he managed a slightly better grip and as he clutched at the clenched little fist, it suddenly opened and dropped the wax seal into Pippin's hand.

Pippin knew what he had to do, although it was a fearful wrench to leave his poor Merry there, he pulled himself away from the bars and caught hold of Aomor's hand, pushing the boy back towards the tear in the canvas. The hobbit managed to indicate to the young boy that he needed to go back to the great hall and Pippin's choice of Aomor as probably the smartest and most compassionate of the boys was not wrong. 

Quickly the lad took the frantic hobbit back to the Golden Hall where King Théoden's Council was still in progress. Aomor, himself would not have dared to interrupt the austere meeting that was in progress, and waited by the far door as Pippin ran straight to the mighty Mithrandir himself.

The hobbit tugged frantically at Gandalf's cloak and the wizard looked down at him with a frown and shook his head sternly, with a look that plainly said _do not bother me now Pippin_. 

Legolas! Pippin took the elf's hands and placed them on his face, but Legolas just smiled at him and moved him aside without talking to him.

Gimli hated anyone to touch his beard, so Pippin caught hold of one of the plaits at the side and gave it a good tug and ran off. Gimli muttered something dark and dwarvish at him but did not react more than that.

Pippin tried Aragorn next, he caught hold of the ranger's finger and put it in his mouth, except instead of sucking it, he sank his small teeth into it as hard as he could.

"Ouch! Pippin what was that for?" Aragorn snatched his bitten digit away and sucked at his wounded finger.

Now Pippin had the ranger's attention he snatched a quill from the King's table and ignoring his damaged left wrist grabbed Aragorn's hand and wrote on his palm, _'…i fond meri!'_

Aragorn frowned and read the frantic message, but Pippin's spelling had let him down again. "Yes Pippin, we know that. But why are you being so ridiculous?"

"Whatever is wrong with the little one?" Théoden asked.

"I thought at first he had just seen something he was excited about." Gandalf explained. "Hobbits can get very over-enthusiastic at times. Come here Pippin," he beckoned. The wizard knew now that it was something more. "What's wrong?"

Pippin suddenly remembered the wax seal he had shoved in his pocket. He did not know what it was, but Merry had kept it with him so it must be important. He reached for the treasure and opened his fist to show the seal to Gandalf and the King and pointed to outside.

Théoden took the piece of wax and held it up to examine it in the light. "It is my seal. The only letter I have written recently was the introduction I gave to Meriadoc."

"That's what he wrote!" Aragorn suddenly realised what Pippin was trying to spell. "I've **_found_** Merry!"


	20. Poor Merry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

Spandif and his son spotted the commotion going on in the menagerie and both hurried over just as Pippin was leaving with Aomor. "What are you young ruffians up to?" He admonished the remaining boys. "You been teasing my animals?"

"No," Ionmer protested. "But we had another one, like that." The boy pointed at Merry's cage.

"Did you now?" Spandif was interested but doubtful. "Well where is it now?"

"It ran off with Aomor." Omie pointed to the gap in the canvas wall. "It was very angry that you got this one."

"Can you get it back?" Spandif concluded that if there were more of these creatures around, he would make more money if he could corner the market in them. "I'll give you a good price."

"Sell it to you?" Omie said with surprise. "I don't think so. It belongs to those new people that came today, with the King."

"Belongs to them, does it?" Spandif remembered his earlier negotiations with Drâmym and Ŭnomer when their chief objection to selling the hafin' had seemed to be that it was not theirs to sell. "How do you know?"

"I saw when they arrived." Omie remembered. "That tall man, the one with the dark hair and beard and the big sword, he had it on a lead - a piece of rope. So it must be his."

"Thank you boys." Spandif smiled at them. "Go with my lad here and he'll give you some toffee. You've been most helpful."

The boys followed Spandif's lad out of the menagerie to claim their reward and the zoo owner wandered over to Merry's cage and, picking up the stick that was lying there, gave the sickly hobbit a poke with it. "Come on, move blast you!" 

Merry lay quite still, too wracked with fever and grief to even be aware of anything any longer. He thought for a brief moment that Pippin had been there, but it must have been a feverish dream. He was thankful for this as he would not want Pippin to suffer such appalling pain and indignity.

Spandif shook his head in disappointment. He was glad he hadn't actually paid for this one. Maybe the other one would be in better condition.

He wandered out to the front of the show and was surprised and pleased to see plenty of paying customers coming to see his little entertainment. Then he spied a large group of important looking people walking purposefully from the main Hall. There seemed to be about a dozen of them and at the head was the King himself. Spandif could tell by his impressive purple cloak that almost reached the ground. 'Aha!' he thought 'that is the man with the beard the boys spoke of. He has the other hafin' with him. Now I can strike a good deal.'

Spandif hurried forward to meet them. "Welcome Masters. Welcome to the most famous travelling show in all Middle Earth!" He bowed low with a sweeping gesture. "I am delighted you have come to favour my peripatetic establishment with your esteemed custom."

"There is no need for that." Théoden brushed his submissions aside with a wave of his hand. "I wish to inspect your show at once."

"Of course, My Lord, step right this way." Spandif snapped his fingers at the gatekeeper and he opened the rope for the King and his entourage to pass through. "If I may show you first some of the wonders of Middle Earth, for the first time this side of the Gap of Rohan." The showman indicated towards the side-shows of jugglers, fortune-tellers and oddly shaped people. The King, Gandalf, Legolas and Gimli began surveying the people, thinking that Merry might be on display as a curiosity in a booth, but Pippin pulled Aragorn's hand, leading him towards the menagerie.

The ranger saw where they were going and held Pippin by his shoulders, kneeling down to look at him quizzically with his head on one side. Pippin understood what he meant and nodded his head vigorously and pointed into the zoo.

"Ah yes, about that." Spandif caught Aragorn's arm as he let Pippin go again. "How much would you take for this one?" He pointed at the hobbit. "I'll give you a good price."

Luckily for Spandif Aragorn's jaw dropped in disbelief, delaying his anger long enough for him to control it. "This one!" His voice dropped dangerously low. "You have another?"

"Er yes, I found it." Spandif suddenly realised he might be on shaky ground. "On the road, it was lost. No one wanted it."

There was a dangerous silence of 5 seconds, broken by a terrifying roar from Gimli who lifted his axe as if to wield it at the showman. Before he could bring the weapon down on the man's head, Legolas stepped in behind Spandif, a deadly knife at the man's throat and a quiet threat-filled voice in his ear. "Yes they did."

Gandalf lifted his hand to stay the rage of the dwarf and elf. "No Gimli, Legolas, let us find Merry first."

Pippin led the way into the menagerie, ignoring the small pay booth, and ran to the cage at the far end. He climbed up again to reach through the bars and caught hold of Merry's limp hand. The others were close behind him.

Aragorn reached into the cage over Pippin's head and felt for a pulse in Merry's neck. Satisfied on that account, he moved his hand to the fevered brow and sighed. He walked round to the cage door and tried it, rattling the lock. "Get this thing open – now!" The ranger growled at Spandif who had followed them at an obsequious distance.

"Never mind!" roared Gimli "Stand aside." He smashed his axe down on the metal lock and the cage door swung back.

Aragorn reached into the cramped cage and scooped his large hands underneath the small bruised body. Pippin was still holding Merry's hand through the bars, which was effectively stopping the ranger from lifting him out. "Legolas, tell Pippin to let go." He nodded towards the problem.

Legolas reached in from behind Pippin and attempted to gently prise the hobbits' hands apart. _'Let go of Merry for a moment, Pip._ ' the elf told him.

_'no!_ '

_'You have to, or Strider can't lift Merry out of the cage. Only for a few seconds, while you count up to 10._ '

_'merry hold i too.'_

Legolas saw then that Merry did indeed have almost a death grip on his cousin's small hand. "Aragorn, Merry is holding on to Pippin, you'll have to try and undo his hand from there.

Aragorn laid Merry down again on the floor of the cage and attempted to unlock his small hand from Pippin's. "Let go Merry," he stroked the hobbit's sweat-soaked brow, "just for a moment. We have to get you out of here. Come on, let go."

"No, not let go – don't leave me P-Pippin – please, please Pippin, d-don't let go." Merry had barely any voice left but he whispered the words deliriously over and over. "Don't let go. Please don't let go."

"It's all right, Merry." Aragorn tugged at the little hands again. "It's Strider and Legolas and Gimli and Gandalf, we are all here and you've got hold of Pippin. You're safe now. I promise nothing will happen to you. Let go of Pippin now, just for a second. Trust me, Pippin won't leave you, it will be all right."

"Dog's teeth!" Gimli swore. "Let me do this!" He lifted his axe once more but did not bring it crashing down, but rather chipped a small nick out of the bar next to where the hobbits' hands were joined. Then he made another nick parallel to the first on the other side. He put the axe down and spat into his hands and rubbed them together, then grabbing a firm grip on the bar of the cage pulled the whole thing out, breaking it in two at the point of weakness he had made. There was then a wide enough gap to lift Pippin through and into the cage with Merry.

Aragorn scooped Merry up once more and Legolas lifted Pippin down at the same time. "Very well done, Master Dwarf." The elf nodded with appreciation at Gimli's skill. "I think your next task is quite clear."

"Yes, indeed." Gimli lifted the manacles that were still on Merry's wrists and neck. The metal had started to rust and in places the metal had chafed the skin so badly that the orange-coloured grit had eaten into the flesh. This was probably another source of infection.

King Théoden took his robe off and laid it on the ground so that Aragorn could wrap the almost naked hobbit in it. He still had the scrap of cloak that Gandalf had given him but that covered very little now as it was torn and almost in shreds.

As Merry lay on the ground Gandalf sat down beside him and very carefully but firmly lifted one finger at a time placing them on to the back of his own hand, until Pippin's hand was eventually freed. At the same time the wizard whispered reassuring words. "No one is going to leave you, Meriadoc. You can let go of Pippin now. He'll be with you all the time."

Aragorn lifted Merry up again and the hobbit let out a little whimper of fear. "Please don't. D-don't put me in there. No, p-please d-don't. No!" Merry was in a panic of delirium.

"It's all right, Merry." Aragorn told him. "We're not going to put you anywhere you don't want to go. We're going to put you in a warm, comfortable bed and make you better."

"Please where's Pippin? D-don't put Pippin in a c-cage." Tears ran down Merry's grubby cheeks as he sobbed, "don't leave us in there. don't want to be in a c-cage!"

Gandalf lifted Merry's limp hand up and placed it on Pippin's curls. "He's here Merry, don't fret, Pippin is safe and so are you now."

Aragorn could see how sick the little hobbit was, "We must take him somewhere to be cared for quickly." he cradled Merry close and looked anxiously at Théoden.

"Yes of course," The King was most concerned. "Take him to my own apartments." He turned back to the circus owner. "I will deal with this villain."

Aragorn carried Merry swiftly from the circus wrapped incongruously in the King's purple robe, with Pippin bobbing along beside him trying to keep up and see Merry at the same time. People parted on either side to let the group pass, whispering in amazement at the strange sight. Legolas caught up to them and lifted Pippin onto his shoulders so that he could watch his cousin as he walked alongside the ranger.

Théoden turned to Éomer and, pointing at Spandif, ordered, "arrest that person! We'll hear his account of his misdeeds later. Let him spend a little time locked up himself first."

 

****

 

Merry was taken to an opulent bedchamber that had a fireplace and a magnificent four poster bed with luxurious hangings and covers. Aragorn turned to Legolas, who was just putting Pippin on the ground, "Can you place those cushions so that I can sit Merry upright." Aragorn could tell the hobbit was not breathing well. "He has a high fever and his lungs are sorely congested."

As Legolas arranged the cushions the ranger placed Merry on the large bed still wrapped in the purple cloak and Legolas lifted Pippin up so that he could sit beside his cousin and showed him that he must hold him up.

"How fares the little one?" Théoden, together with Gandalf entered the bedchamber. "Whatever you need for him will be supplied," the King promised.

"I have first to reduce his fever," Aragorn took a dampened cloth and soothed it to Merry's forehead. "I fear his wounds are badly infected and his breathing afflicted with bubbling fluid in his lungs." Aragorn stood to leave. "I will fetch some medicinal herbs and bandages if you will keep watch over him for a while."

Gandalf sat on the bed and took Merry's wrist. "Yes, go Aragorn and get what you need. Gimli also has gone to fetch the wherewithal to release these appalling chains." Merry whimpered at the wizard's touch and tried to pull away. "Merry? Meriadoc. Don't be afraid. We're going to take care of you."

Merry recognised the wizard's voice. He croaked, his throat almost too sore to speak, "Gandalf? C-can you let us out? Please, p-please… think we will d-die in c-cage, please, p-promise I won't tell anything."

"Merry, my dear little hobbit, the cage is gone," Gandalf stroked the fevered forehead, shaking his head in anxiety at the raging fever, and replaced the damp cloth with another newly steeped in cold water. "Pippin found you, then Aragorn lifted you out of the cage. and King Théoden arrested the man who kidnapped you."

"W-why is it st-still s-so d-dark?" Merry in his traumatised state could not remember all the events of the past few days. His voice sunk even lowered in volume so that the wizard had to bend close to hear him, "G-Gandalf, why doesn't Pip talk to me?"

Gandalf exchanged a concerned glance with Théoden and Legolas at Merry's questions. "Saruman cast a spell on your eyes Merry." Gandalf said as gently as he could, "that's why you can't see." The wizard drew a deep breath, "and he made Pippin not able to talk or hear – but he can see you."

Merry let out an anguished sob at this and then began to cough, sounding almost as if he would choke. Gandalf eased him forward and Pippin rubbed his chest, anxious to try and help. The coughing was obviously painful and exhausting and, when it finally subsided, Merry hung limply forward in Gandalf's arms, too spent to speak now as he gasped for each breath.

Aragorn returned then and, seeing the hobbit's plight, gently eased him over to lie on his front, several cushions wedged around him to hold him in place. Pippin sat near Merry's head and had taken charge of soothing his cousin's face and forehead with cool, damp cloths. Aragorn removed the purple cloak now and carefully examined Merry's back. Many of the whip wheals were open and suppurating, obviously painful and undoubtedly adding to the infection. Pippin looked anxiously up at the ranger, large tears in his eyes. Aragorn could not smile reassuringly, he was too worried, instead he patted Pippin's shoulder and handed him another cool cloth. "The next twenty four hours, I fear, will be critical for Merry," he told the others, "he is perilously ill. It is beyond reason that that animal could not have seen the state of this little mite."

 

****

 

After Gandalf, Théoden and Legolas had left the chamber, leaving Aragorn with Pippin to care for Merry, King Théoden's own niece, Éowyn came to offer her assistance. She was a skilled nurse and healer herself and was anxious to help these strangers who were obviously having such an impact on her Uncle, also the mysterious ranger, Aragorn, particularly fascinated her.

Hot water and towels were brought at Éowyn's request and also more clean, cold water in a large stone jug.

Aragorn and Éowyn together began to carefully wash Merry's wounds, starting with his back and around the cruel collar on his neck. There were badly swollen patches where the metal had gone rusty and chafed into Merry's soft flesh and he whimpered and twitched in spite of their attempts to be gentle.

Pippin concentrated on keeping cool damp cloths on the fevered brow and Éowyn wiped his body down with cold water to reduce his temperature, while Aragorn steeped infusions of rosemary and lavender in boiling water together with an oil provided by Éowyn that she said came from a tree in the south called eucalyptus. Every so often he would lift Merry up and hold his face over the scented steam, which would ease his breathing somewhat, although sometimes it would produce a rib aching coughing fit. After a while Aragorn realised it was not just pain that was distressing his small patient, Merry was so very wracked with fever and was caught in a turmoil of nightmare and fear which was emphasised by his blindness.

Gimli arrived to remove the manacles and, although Aragorn did not want to disturb Merry too much, he felt the chains had been there far too long for any further delay.

However, as soon as Gimli laid his hand on the hobbit's wrist, Merry reacted by pulling away and frantically whispering, "No! Leave me alone, n-no c-cage. No p-please!"

"We need to try and let him know where he is." Aragorn turned Merry over and lifted him up a little and put a large pillow behind him as a prop. He took Merry's hands in his and spoke slowly and clearly. "Meriadoc, listen. It's me, Strider. I'm not going to hurt you and I'm not going to let anyone else hurt you. Put your hands on my face and feel who I am." The ranger moved the little hands over his own eyes, nose and beard. "You remember what I look like, the man in the Prancing Pony who you didn't trust. Well you do trust me now, don't you?"

Merry seemed to come to a little, so Aragorn manoeuvred Pippin and sat him up opposite his cousin. He then guided Merry's hands across Pippin's face. Pippin seemed a little surprised by this treatment and caught hold of his cousin's hand and kissed it. "Now, who is this? You tell me, Merry."

The hobbit's temperature was down a few degrees for the moment, thanks to the cooling water. "Pip," he said. "Pippin."

"Yes, and who is this?" Aragorn beckoned Gimli forward again and guided Merry's hands over the beard and ever-present helm. 

"Gimli s-son of Gloin?" Merry croaked.

"That's right, little hobbit." The dwarf patted him on the head, "and I'm going to take these horrible chains off you, if you will let me."

"Chains off?" Merry repeated in a whisper, still very disorientated. "No cage?"

"No, no cage," Gimli confirmed. As Merry seemed to understand, Gimli set to work at once, starting with the wrist manacles. Pippin watched with concern, flinching every time his cousin did. As Gimli was obviously finding this a bit disconcerting, Aragorn encouraged Pippin to resume his job of placing cool cloths on Merry's forehead. 

As the evil manacles were finally removed both Aragorn and Gimli gasped in horror at the abraded skin beneath. Merry's flesh had been rubbed raw and bleeding and the orange rust was embedded in the wound, in places visible even under the still unbroken skin. Aragorn hardly knew where to start. 

Gimli frantically commenced work on the neck collar while Éowyn began by soaking both Merry's wrists in warm fragrant water, gently teasing at the rust infected skin with her fingertips, watching as the water gradually turned the colour of blood and rust.

Merry whimpered with the pain, he could not help himself and eventually slumped forwards so that Gimli had to catch him, unconscious and out of pain for a merciful respite.

 

****

 

Merry awoke to the sound of different voices in the room. He was lying on his front with his head turned to the side and still in a great deal of pain, his back throbbed with agony and his wrists and neck were sore beyond reason. Each breath had to be found and painstakingly dealt with and his chest felt so tight it seemed it would almost be easier to give up bothering to breathe altogether. He reached out his hand feeling for Pippin, but when he moved, his wrists felt lighter and the hateful clink was gone. Someone must have removed the manacles. He felt his right wrist with his left hand. In place of the dragging chains was a tight binding. Merry reached his hand up to his neck and found a bandage there as well instead of the heavy, painful collar. He reached out again, but failed to find Pippin, there was a moment of panic and he began to gasp for breath, panting shallow mouthfuls of air and whimpering in anguish. Aragorn was at his side in a heartbeat.

"Calm down Merry, try to breathe slowly." Aragorn lifted the hobbit up to a sitting position and, putting his arm around him, soothed his hand through Merry's curls. "Your lungs are very sodden and you must try not to distress yourself."

"Wh-where? Where…" Merry could not quite manage the question.

"Pippin is just over at the table." Aragorn did not doubt for a second the cause of his patient's concern. "Legolas brought him some food, he was very hungry."

"Is he…?" Again Merry was unable finish, but his breathing had slowed and was regaining some depth.

"He is quite all right. Worried about you of course." Aragorn said, but kindly. "As is everyone and you have some visitors."

"Sorry, I-I…" Merry gasped, worried that he was not really in a fit state to be seen by anyone. Aragorn silenced him with a finger to the hobbit's lips.

"Lie quietly Merry and save your strength. You are very weak just now." Aragorn laid him back down slightly on his side with cushions to bolster him into the right position. "Drâmym and Ŭnomer have come to see how you are. They were both very concerned about you."

"Oh!" Merry remembered now. Losing Ŭnomer, pulling the arrow from Drâmym's back and how cold and ill the man had been. "Are th-they w-well?" He managed to ask, feeling slightly guilty that he had not thought of them until now.

"Hush little one." Drâmym was anxious that Merry did not suffer any more stress on his account. "We are both well, my wound will heal because of your brave actions." Drâmym leaned over Merry and touched his face lightly, speaking slowly so that the hobbit would understand his words, "I came, not just to see how you are, but to give you my deepest thanks Master Meriadoc."

Drâmym had in fact risen from his sick bed to visit the ailing hobbit when he had heard that his charge had been found and was dangerously ill. By chance it was his own son Aomor who had befriended Pippin and had breathlessly related the story of the rescue to his parents as his mother tended the wound in Drâmym's back. 

Drâmym's wife, when she heard from her son that the little one had even been robbed of his garments, had collected suitable clothing for the hobbit and Drâmym and Ŭnomer had brought these, together with the carefully cleaned fleece that Gandalf had wrapped Merry in, to the chamber where the hobbit was being cared for.

Both he and Ŭnomer were mortified to have lost the little one and felt directly responsible for his dire condition. It had taken a very stern talking to from their éored commander to prevent them from removing Spandif from the dungeon, before removing his head from his body.

"Drâmym's son Aomor was the boy who helped Pippin to find you." Éowyn explained as she sat by Merry to cool him once more with damp cloths. "They have brought enough clothes for you and Pippin, with some to spare."

"Thass ver…" Merry trailed off, too weak now to attempt more conversation. He half lifted his hand up in thanks and Drâmym caught it and, bending over the bed, pressed his lips to the back of the Merry's hand and then tucked his arm back into the bedclothes. Merry's unseeing eyes drooped shut and his laboured breathing evened out as the hobbit drifted back into unconsciousness.

"Will he get better again Father?" Aomor had crept quietly into the room and was peering anxiously at the poor little creature that had been rescued from the cage.

"Let us all hope so." Éowyn answered the boy's question. "But for now why don't you say hello to Pippin and we'll let Merry have some peace."

Drâmym and Ŭnomer waited while Aomor ran over to the table where Pippin was still eating, slowly and thoughtfully, having learned of late to make every morsel count. He looked up in some surprise at seeing the boy again.

"Hello, you're Pippin aren't you." Aomor knew the little one couldn't hear, but he was not sure how else to greet him. "Do you remember me?"

Legolas was sitting by Pippin and the hobbit shook the elf's arm and pointed in excitement at Aomor. Pippin stood up and, removing his sling, took hold of the boy's hand in both of his, then, nodding his head towards Merry, kissed Aomor's hand, then carefully, so as not to hurt his bad wrist, hugged him closely.

A little overwhelmed, Aomor glanced up at a smiling Legolas, "I think he does remember me."


	21. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

Aragorn and Éowyn both sat with Merry throughout the night as his fever grew worse and both the healers knew there was now the danger of muscle spasms caused by the infection from the metal and rust eating into Merry's skin. "There is danger to his breathing if his chest contracts too tightly, or even to the heart. _"_ Éowyn said as she gently massaged Merry, checking carefully for any tightening. 

"His body is very stiff," Aragorn gently felt the halfling's limbs. "But that may be from being cramped in such a small space." Merry was still very confused and, in spite of constant reassurance, he was fearful and anxious.

"Please I d-didn't tell. Don't let them l-lock Pip and me up, please, no. Gandalf please, help me, don't send me away from Pip." Merry murmured his nightmare pleas over and over, struggling against Aragorn's strong arms as he sat him up again and, holding him gently, leaned him forward over some hot steeped herbs to help him breathe better.

Pippin had eventually curled up at the end of the bed as the two healers busied about and fallen asleep. In an effort to calm his cousin, Aragorn, without waking the exhausted hobbit, had lifted him to lie next to Merry so that he could touch him and know he was still there. "Pippin is here Merry," the ranger whispered. "Touch him softly, he's asleep." He lifted Merry's fingers and brushed them across Pippin's peaceful face.

Pippin had only dozed and woke again suddenly as he felt Merry's touch. He gazed at his cousin, relieved after that first moment of waking panic, that he was still there and stroked his curls, looking worriedly up at Aragorn each time Merry shuddered.

Aragorn felt Merry's brow, "His fever shows no sign of abating," he whispered to Éowyn. Then listening to his heartbeat and chest, carefully laid him back down, turning him onto his front. 

Pippin moved round so that he could see Merry's face and hold his hand. When he looked anxiously from his cousin to the ranger, Aragorn patted Pippin's shoulder to let him know he was doing the right thing.

"He drifts in and out of consciousness and it is hard to tell whether he is awake properly or just delirious." Éowyn was still rubbing Merry's arms and hands helping to restore his circulation and feeling for rigidity. "How is his chest?"

Aragorn just shook his head, indicating that it was not good. "He needs to sleep, but the fever is giving him nightmares and keeps him from rest." He placed another cool damp cloth on Merry's brow. "Poor little thing, he is very weak. Merry is a fighter but there is barely any strength left in him, I fear he might lose this battle."

Legolas came back to the room at that moment and, moving quietly to the bed, took Pippin's hand in his to get his attention. "How fares Merry?" He asked Aragorn quietly, "I can tell Pippin is frightened for him. What should I tell him?"

"Tell him that Merry is very ill, just like he was." Aragorn did not want to scare the hobbit too much but he did not want to lie to him either. "But we're trying to make him better."

Legolas took Pippin's face in his hands and looked into his eyes, which grew wide with anticipation and a little fearful as he realised he was going to be told something about Merry at last.

_'Pippin?'_

_'legolas? mer get too bad ill think?'_

_'He is very sickly, just as you were. But Strider and the Lady are trying to make him better. You can help too.'_

_'what i do at he legolas?'_

_'Just be with him and let him know you're there.'_

_'will, not go way mer evrer gain…'_

_'All right, little one, you don't need to, just...'_

At that moment Merry whimpered in pain and nightmare, startling Legolas with the depth of his anxiety and bewilderment.

_'what hear legolas? is mer? is hurt he?'_ Pippin looked frantically from the elf to Merry. He could see Merry was restless. Although he seemed too exhausted to move, it was as if his body would not give him peace. Then he had been aware of the unguarded memory of Merry's cry in Legolas's mind and it jolted both him and the elf.

_'He is having bad dreams Pippin. Don't panic'_ Legolas quickly reassured and hugged him closely as he soothed his curls. __

Legolas withdrew his hands and his mind gently from Pippin. He was beginning to feel more and more comfortable with the hobbit in his mind, almost too comfortable.

Pippin snuggled into Merry's side, stroking his face and hair, trying to calm him from whatever dread thing was haunting his restless fever.

****

It was pure heat, like the inside of a great bonfire, the sort they would light at the Winterfest at Brandy Hall. It was as if Merry had actually climbed right inside the glowing, untouchable red furnace. He used to gaze at it when he was young, that impossibly red centre of the fire, no movement there, no flickering flames or rushing smoke that always seemed to go in your face no matter where you stood. No, in the centre there was nothing but peace and calm and impossible, incandescent heat.

Merry knew that the heat would soon consume him, but he did not know how to leave. He could not move, whichever way he turned his body was pure heat and he burned from within.

Then the fire changed, although the heat of it still filled his whole being. He was in the mines of Moria and the Balrog was pursuing them. The thing not only breathed fire, it was fire, burning and raging as it came towards them, consuming all in its path and bent on their destruction. Impossibly big, it was too gigantic to even fit into Merry's dream, its presence blocked out every other image and Merry knew he would soon suffocate in its terrifying mass and burn forever in the fiery depths below the mines.

A piercing agony stabbed into his chest making him cough and gasp for breath. He was standing next to Boromir and arrows were embedded in the great man's chest, making him sink to his knees. Merry held out his hand to his beleaguered friend, feeling his pain, anticipating his imminent death, knowing he would soon join him. But then orcs, massive, overwhelming, larger than any living being Merry had ever encountered before, Uruk-hai, too big, nightmare big took hold of him and Pippin. He was lifted high in the air, too high, choking with terror and pain, trying to see Pippin, trying to see Boromir.

But then there was nothing. The wind lashed around him and he could tell from the gale that he was very high up and instinctively knew that if he stepped over the edge it would be to his death. The edge suddenly seemed very inviting. Where was Pippin? He flailed about on all fours, unable to see anything but vast acres of blackness. Here, he found him – but then he was gone again, couldn't hold him – kept losing him! Had he fallen? Had he dropped him?

"Hold on Pippin! Please hold on to me – I can't find you! Pippin! Where are you? Pippin!" Merry suddenly was sobbing out loud sending agony to his tortured lungs. "Pippin! Don't go! I can't find you! I can't see you anywhere! Tell me where you are! Call out to me Pippin – Pippin!"

"Merry, he's here. Listen to me Merry, don't cry, Pippin is here, he won't leave you." It was Gandalf's voice that calmed him, stroking his hair and patting his hand. Gradually he woke but the nightmare stayed with him.

"I can't see him Gandalf," Merry whispered. "I can't see you. It’s too dark." 

The white figure loomed over him, growing larger and larger. It was all he could see and filled his whole world with fear and desolation and it wanted him – to take him, take him away from everything he knew but worst of all away from Pippin. Merry was too tired to fight anymore. He ground his teeth and set his jaw. They could not give in! He and Pippin would die first. He still had that choice – the black shadow could never have him! But where was Pippin? "Pippin where are you!"

"Pippin is here Merry! Listen to me. Give me your hand."

Gandalf sounded a thousand leagues away; Merry was lost in a burning, dark world and couldn't get out. He would have to die here and never see anyone again, he was lost, so alone, no one knew where he was, even he didn’t know where he was and he still couldn’t find Pippin. "Please, come back Pippin… please…"

Then he felt a gentle touch on his face, a small hand was in his – not a human hand, not so big – it was a hobbit hand. Merry held it tightly, his breathing ragged and broken. A cold, cloying feeling was on his brow again; it trapped him but it cooled him as well. Then he felt Pippin snuggle close to him.

"Pip? Are you there?" Merry whispered it into the little ear he felt on his face. He didn't need an answer – he knew who it was.

"He's here Merry. Try to sleep. You're a little cooler now."

The voice became dim and distant, but the fire wasn't so consuming now and he knew where Pippin was. Merry closed his unseeing eyes and fell into a cool deep chasm of sleep.

****

Pippin woke to find Merry breathing in his ear, the regularity of the air against his skin was much better and he felt his cousin's forehead to find his temperature was almost normal again. He let out a deep sigh of relief and kissed Merry gently on the nose.

"Pippin?" Merry barely croaked the word. His throat felt so tight he could still scarcely breathe, but at least he was cooler. Suddenly he felt large hands – human hands – lifting him to sit up and leaning him forward.

"Come on Merry lad," the ranger tipped a cup of water to his lips, "try to sip a little water, you must be very dry."

Merry clasped the cup in both hands, his frantic thirst making him gulp several mouthfuls very quickly. Aragorn pulled the cup back from his lips, "Slowly Merry, not so fast. You'll be sick again."

The ranger's words were prophetic and, almost immediately, Merry retched and brought the water back, Éowyn held a bowl in front of him just in time. Poor Merry was distressed to have vomited all the water; he was desperately thirsty so why did his body not want to keep the liquid down? He began to breathe very fast, becoming agitated. Aragorn held him closely stroking his hair to calm him. "It's all right Merry, don't fret, just try again, but very slowly."

This time he let Aragorn hold the cup and him, one arm wrapped around his shoulders, holding him upright, his head resting back against Strider's chest, feeling with relief little drops of water dribble over his parched lips.

It took a long time, but the ranger was patient and didn't stop feeding the drips of water until Merry had finished the whole cup. Then he carefully laid him back down on his side with a pillow wedged behind him so he could not roll onto his back.

Pippin had remained at Merry's side the whole time, holding his hand and stroking it. As Aragorn moved away he wriggled back into position, spooning his body into his cousin's to let him know he was there, but still careful of his broken wrist. He'd taken the sling off again, when Aragorn wasn't watching so that he could put both his arms around Merry. As he kissed his cousin on the nose he was rewarded at last by a small smile and a returned kiss.

Merry could hear talking. A woman's voice and Aragorn's, they were discussing him, he couldn't hear it all, just odd words. "…fever down… better than… Pippin needs to have…" Merry's ears pricked up at this, but he couldn't catch it all. "…very weak …something to… not much… very hungry … about the right size… too big for… "

Pippin watched from where he was curled up against Merry. He could see the golden haired lady and Strider sorting through a bagful of clothes, taking things out and holding them up. They seemed to sorting them into two piles, presumably one for him and one for Merry or perhaps one pile for both of them and one for the oversized things.

Suddenly he felt Merry tense up, his arm going rigid and Pippin could see it was hurting him – a lot. Pippin tried to rub the painfully tight muscles the way he had seen the lady do, but it made no difference. He tried to get Strider's attention, but the two were not looking, engrossed in their clothes sorting. It reminded Pippin of his sisters and mother with their nurse when they were discussing clothes and sorting through things – he had never managed to get any attention then either.

Merry was becoming more distressed by the moment, so Pippin realised he would have to climb down off the bed and fetch one of the healers, but as soon as he tried to move away he could see Merry's lips moving. He was saying "Pip!" and feeling frantically about now that he could no longer find him. It was a long way to the other side of the room. There must be something he could do himself. 

He looked frantically around. There on the end of the bed, hooked over the footboard, was Strider's medicine bag. That was it! The medicine Strider gave him, that would help Merry. Why hadn't Strider thought of that – it always made **_him_** feel better.

He scrambled to the bag as quickly as possible so he could grab it and be back beside Merry in an instant, stroking his face and kissing his nose to let him know who it was. Carefully he sorted through the various herbs and remedies until he spotted the familiar round wooden box and, just to be sure it was the right thing, took a liberal fingerful himself first. 'mmmm!' This would make Merry better. 

Pippin scooped up another large dollop onto his finger and, holding his cousin's jaw, teased his finger into his closed mouth. Merry, although somewhat surprised at being fed this odd tasting concoction, complied and Pippin spread the paste onto Merry's tongue and teeth, then quickly followed up with another generous scoop.

One more quick dip for himself, after all Merry had had two so he may as well keep up – no another for him – how could anything that made you feel this good be bad? He didn't understand Strider's reluctance to let him have the paste. Perhaps it was hard to come by, but surely he wouldn't begrudge Merry some when he was so ill?

He watched his cousin carefully as he sucked his own fingerful of poppy. Merry was working his mouth awkwardly, trying to deal with the strange taste. Pippin remembered that he had found it unpleasant to start…

Pippin didn't manage to finish the thought. He was suddenly hauled off the bed by a hand on his collar and the golden haired lady was, in a very unladylike fashion to his mind, sticking her fingers into his mouth and trying to scrape out the remains of the poppy paste that was there. She followed this annoying behaviour with wiping his mouth inside and out with a very soapy cloth, making him choke and eventually vomit, especially when she applied her fingers again, this time down his throat. That was what Aragorn had done last time! Why couldn't he have the medicine that made him feel so good?

Aragorn leaned Merry forward and put his fingers into the hobbit's mouth scraping out as much of the poppy paste as he could. Luckily, Pippin did not seem to have given Merry a drink to wash the paste down and Aragorn hoped most of it had still been in his mouth. But he was mortified by how much of the mixture seemed to be missing from his supply and Merry was starting to slump already and his breathing had slowed.

"Pippin, I'm going to have to cut your fingers off if you keep this up." Aragorn watched with mixed feelings of guilt, anger and deep concern as Éowyn washed the paste off Pippin's fingers and face and rinsed his mouth with soapy water and eventually made him sick, much to the hobbit's disgust.

Pippin's bottom lip quivered as he started to cry silent tears. He pointed a finger at Merry and then wrapped his arms around himself rocking to and fro.

"I know he was hurting, but you can't just give him opium, you could kill him." Aragorn was explaining more to ease his frustration than to Pippin who could not hear him anyway although he elaborated his words with actions, shaking his head and miming to help the well-intentioned hobbit understand. He would have to get Legolas to explain it properly again.

"What about Merry?" Éowyn asked anxiously as she tried to soothe Pippin after her rather rough behaviour, Pippin shrugged her off as he did not want comforting, he wanted the nice medicine. "Shouldn't you make him reject the paste?"

"I think I got most of it out of his mouth." Aragorn patted Merry's cheek to see how alert he was. He mumbled a little but then slumped forward against the ranger's chest. "Making him vomit could be dangerous, he has been too sick already and his body can ill afford to lose any more fluid."

"Did you give this little one opium to start with?" Éowyn asked astutely.

"Yes, I'm afraid I did and I think I may have done some terrible damage." Aragorn picked Pippin up and put him back on the bed, minus the paste. Pippin stuck his finger in his mouth, obviously hoping Éowyn might have missed a little, although he had certainly retained a good amount in his system and was soon sleeping peacefully, snuggled up to his equally contented cousin.

"I'm afraid he's become horribly addicted to the narcotic!" Aragorn shook his head in dismay, "next thing you know he'll be growing it in the South Farthing and it will replace Longbottom Leaf as the main crop!"


	22. Don't Let Me Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

"How much do you think they've had?" Éowyn was listening carefully to Pippin's breathing and monitoring his pulse. "This little one doesn't seem so well."

"At least half of what I had is gone." Aragorn was checking Merry in the same way. "Certainly enough to kill two halflings. We're going to have to try and wake them up and then keep them conscious.

"Why do you think he took so much himself?" Éowyn had never encountered drug taking for the sheer pleasure of it. "Is Pippin ill as well?"

"No, it's my fault I'm afraid," The ranger admitted. "First of all I started giving Pippin opium to ease his pain when his wrist was so badly broken. Then he got a little too fond of it and started begging for it and then he stole some." Aragorn clamped the lid tightly down on the half empty wooden box. "I should have been more careful and not left it where his little fingers would be tempted. He obviously thought he was helping Merry by feeding it to him, but he would have had no idea how much to use."

"Perhaps putting them in a bath would wake them sufficiently." Éowyn suggested, "The water would probably revive them."

"Indeed, and it would clean Merry's wounds at the same time, the dressings are soiled with blood now and if it is fairly cool it will bring Merry's temperature down as well." Aragorn mouth quirked up into a half smile, "and perhaps, if no one is looking, I could drown Pippin!"

Éowyn laughed at the obvious joke, she could see how fond the surly ranger was of these odd little halfling people. She requested that a bath be brought to the bedchamber and filled at once. In the meantime Aragorn attempted to rouse both the unconscious hobbits. He patted Merry's cheeks gently and called to him, "Come on, Meriadoc, wake up now. You've slept enough and you have to wake up now. Merry! Merry!" 

The ranger sat him up but Merry just slumped forward onto the man's chest. Aragorn lifted him back by his shoulders and shook him a little. Aragorn breathed a sigh of relief as Merry finally opened his unseeing eyes and tried to push himself away from the ranger.

"What did you put in my mouth?" Merry worked his jaw around and made a face. Obviously there was a residue of the opium taste still there and so Aragorn gave him some water and bade him rinse his mouth and spit out. Merry did as told, spitting several times into a basin that Aragorn held for him. "Can I drink some?" He asked gripping the cup tightly, his thirst growing following the unpleasant taste.

"All right you can swallow a little water now." Aragorn let him take a small sip.

"What happened?" Merry asked still very bemused, "why did you make me spit the water out?"

"Pippin was trying to help you." Aragorn explained as he started to loosen the bandages from Merry's neck. "He gave you some medicine, but it was too much and so I had to take it out of your mouth. He thought he was doing the right thing."

Éowyn returned from organising the bath and took over removing Merry's bandages while Aragorn roused Pippin. The ranger was slightly rougher with the younger halfling, almost letting his exasperation with the opium stealing hobbit get the better of him. He held him up by the scruff of his collar and took hold of his chin and shook the little face from side to side until two bleary eyes eventually opened and peered at him.

The bath was filled now and so Aragorn took Pippin's sling off, followed by his oversized shirt that was still his only garment and unceremoniously plonked him into the warm water. The tub was very deep for a hobbit and Pippin slid straight under the water, so the ranger quickly reached in and grabbing a handful of curls pulled the half drowned hobbit to the surface, spluttering and rubbing his eyes. He looked so bedraggled and sorry for himself that Aragorn felt very guilty at his rough handling of the miscreant and carefully dried his face with a cloth.

Merry was added to the bath, and as he was still very sick as well as drugged, Aragorn lowered him very carefully into Pippin's arms. When he was undressed, Merry had kept a tight hold on the scrap of Gandalf's cloak and nothing could persuade him to let it go. Éowyn held a candle in front of Merry's eyes and scrutinised his dilated pupils. "Do his eyes normally look like this, or is it the opium?" She asked the ranger.

"I'm not sure," Aragorn moved the candle closer. "It’s possible that the pupils are that wide because of his blindness. Pippin's are not as dilated as Merry's, but that may be because he didn't eat as much paste as he gave his cousin."

"What's the matter with my eyes?" Merry asked fearfully, "I know I can't see but is something else wrong?"

"Don't worry, Merry," Aragorn put the candle back on the table. "We were just trying to see how awake you are, but as you can hear us you obviously are alert enough."

Pippin by now was also fairly alert and had got hold of a bar of soap and started washing Merry's hair rather too vigorously. He managed to get soap in his cousin's eyes but was oblivious to Merry's complaints until he caught hold of Pippin's hand and made him stop rubbing the soapy curls. Éowyn rescued him by taking the soap away from the overly helpful hobbit and pouring clear water over Merry's face to wash the stinging suds out of his sore eyes.

Pippin then just contented himself with holding his cousin's face above the water while the others soaped and washed Merry's hurts.

As soon as they were out of the water and wrapped in towels the ranger spent a long time examining Merry's wounds and putting salve on the bruises or ointment into the cuts that were infected. He bandaged any open wounds and carefully rebound his neck and wrists while the whole time Pippin was his willing helper, holding things or leaning Merry up against him.

Both hobbits were sleepy again once the ranger had finished, but Aragorn did not want to let them doze off yet. The opium was still too recent and he decided it would be better to keep them both conscious until it wore off; just to be sure they were both sound.

As he had worked Éowyn also helped and was further impressed with the ranger's skill in healing. She was also curious about the halflings, having never come across one before, let alone two together. "How did they come to be so hurt?" She asked. Then added almost teasingly, "you must have been very careless with their care."

"Don't be deceived," Aragorn smiled at the beautiful woman, whispering so that Merry could not hear, "they are stronger than they look. Although Merry has had a particularly hard time, he is very brave and valiant, even by full-grown men's standards. And Peregrin!" The ranger actually laughed out loud, "he is a tenacious imp as his persistence in stealing my opium has probably demonstrated."

Éowyn fetched the clothes they had sorted out and as she brought them over saw that the hobbits had actually fallen asleep again. "They are very close, but if Merry cannot see and Pippin cannot hear or speak," Éowyn began to lay the clothes out on the bed "It is almost like keeping them apart."

"It seems very little could separate these two." Aragorn held up a shirt Éowyn had laid out, trying to decide if it would fit Pippin. "Look at them."

Pippin was snuggled up to Merry, the fingers of his good hand entwined in his cousin's hair and Merry had both arms tightly wrapped around the smaller hobbit as if his life depended on it.

"But now I have to be cruel to be kind," Aragorn shook Pippin and unlaced him from Merry's grasp, "and wake them both again. It's still too close to them eating the opium to let them sleep."

All the things that Drâmym and Ŭnomer had brought were children's clothes but still a little big for the hobbits. Aragorn stood Pippin up and gave him a pair of breeches and a shirt and while he dressed himself, Éowyn and Aragorn manoeuvred Merry into a similar outfit. Merry still would not be parted from the scrap of cloak so Aragorn tied the tatty, damp piece of cloth about his shoulders.

"Come on Merry you have to walk about," Aragorn told the hobbit. "Lady Éowyn, if you take Pippin, Merry can come with me."

The woman first replaced the sling on the smaller hobbit's arm and then took his right hand and led him towards the door. Pippin looked anxiously back towards Merry.

Aragorn stood Merry on his feet but he immediately sank down to the floor. The ranger lifted him up again and steadied him. "Come on Merry you have to stay on your feet."

"Where are we going?" Merry whispered fearfully, "where's Pip?"

"He's over here," Aragorn turned Merry's shoulders towards the door. "Just walk ahead."

Merry took a couple of tentative steps, but then caught his toe in the rug and stumbled. Falling forward he tried to catch himself but grabbed hold of a table covering, which fell with him and brought the contents of the table crashing to the floor. The cloth twisted over his head and as he tried to turn he collided with the solid wooden leg of the table, banging his head with a loud thump.

Aragorn stepped forward to pick the shaken hobbit up, but Pippin was there first. He had pulled away from Éowyn at the first sign of Merry's accident and reached him just as he sat up from hitting the table leg. He dropped to his knees, pulled the cloth off his cousin and put his arm round him and kissed his brow where a bruise was appearing. Merry brushed at his face with his sleeve, not wanting to show the tears that had sprung to his eyes. He would not normally cry at such a silly thing, but the culmination of events, particularly being unable to walk without his sight, was overwhelming.

"Come on Merry," Aragorn squatted down beside him and took his hand. "That was just unlucky, you'll get used to it. Stand up and try again."

Merry stayed rooted to the safe piece of ground that he was now on. . "I-I can't…" he faltered. "I don't know wh-what's there… I'll fall."

"Come on Merry," Aragorn tried to coax him, "There's no real damage done."

Merry shook his head "I'm sorry," he whispered, "did I break things?"

"It's all right," Éowyn assured him, "just as long as you're not badly hurt. Try again."

Aragorn picked the shaken hobbit up once more. "Hold my hand this time." The ranger took the small hand in his large one and tried to gently pull Merry forward. But he steadfastly refused to move and grabbed hold of Aragorn's hand with both of his and pulled back.

"Don't make me, please." Merry was getting very distressed and his tears were starting to fall once more. Éowyn felt tears of sympathy start to well in her own eyes, Merry seemed so vulnerable and beaten.

Pippin, however was less fearful for his cousin. He found it hard to contemplate that there was anything in Middle Earth that Merry could not cope with. He looked up at Aragorn indignantly with his hands on his hips and then took Merry's hands out of the ranger's large one and, holding his cousin's hand in his own, set off towards the door again.

Perhaps because it was Pippin's familiar feel or because his cousin never doubted he would follow, Merry suddenly felt as overwhelmed with confidence as he had with fear and let Pippin lead him along. Aragorn and Éowyn just watched in amazement.

When they reached the door, Pippin let go of Merry's hand to stand on tiptoe and open the latch, but Merry lunged out in panic and grabbed Pippin's arm as if suddenly dizzy. The smaller hobbit turned in surprise. He could see Merry was saying something and, although he could not hear, the message was clear. "Don't let me go!" 

He took Merry's hand again and together they reached up for the latch so his cousin knew what he was doing, after which he touched Merry's nose with his finger. Merry then waited patiently while Pippin opened the door and grasped his hand once more.

Aragorn and Éowyn followed at a discrete distance as the pair set off, hand in hand, to explore their new surroundings.

Aragorn raised his eyebrows at Éowyn, "Well that seems to have solved that problem."


	23. The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

It was several days later when King Théoden summoned his Court to sit. He held a Court of Justice usually at the beginning of a new month and petitioners, or people with a complaint or grievance that could not be settled elsewhere would come before him. Occasionally there would be a need for justice to be dealt out to wrong-doers, but it was most unusual for a special court to be convened for such a purpose.

Also there had been much debate and important meetings going on to discuss the state of the war, the impending threat from Mordor and when the riders should leave for Gondor so there was scant time left for other matters. However, King Théoden had taken a special interest in the case of Grando Spandif and he also felt that his crime was important as a precedent since no such charge had ever been brought before in the kingdom of Rohan.

Merry had gradually told Éomer everything that had happened to him, Drâmym and Ŭnomer had been questioned and the whole story put together. The circus owner stood accused of kidnapping, false imprisonment, cruelty and, most importantly, wrongful subjugation and lack of respect to an equal species. Another charge of stealing had been proposed but was firmly rejected by the King as he pointed out that it gave Merry the status of ‘property’, which he was not.

A counsel was appointed for both Spandif and the Crown. Grima Wormtongue the King’s own counsellor had agreed to plead the case for the accused and Éomer would act on behalf of Merry. King Théoden, of course, would preside.

The Court was assembled in the main hall of Meduseld, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf were all present and would probably be called upon to bear witness, as were the riders, Drâmym and Ŭnomer. Spandif’s son was also there, along with a few other people from the circus. Théoden entered the Court in his official robes and took his seat.

The prisoner was brought from his cell, not looking much the worse for a few nights locked up.

As the charges were being read out, Théoden held up his hand to pause the clerk, "Wait, where is Meriadoc? He should be here."

"By your leave my Lord, we were not sure if he would be up to hearing the whole proceedings." Aragorn stood up to explain. "He is not fully recovered from the ordeal yet. I think it would be adding further suffering to him."

"Then you may not accuse this man." Wormtongue interjected. "By the law of Rohan, the victim or accuser must be present if his or her case is to proceed."

"This is merely a ruse to try and bring a physically damaged and potentially confused witness to give account." Éomer stood up in obvious anger. "He is using an antiquated precedent to gain an unreasonable advantage for this man."

Théoden thought for a moment. "The law is the law." He decided. "I agree that it will be painful for Meriadoc to hear the evidence, but I fear the only other alternative would be to let this man go untried." He beckoned to the ranger. "Will you go and fetch the young Holbytla, Aragorn? He shall sit by me in the Court, if you think that will help, and I will make certain he is not too distressed."

Aragorn agreed that it would probably help and set off to find the hobbits. It was not too much of a search as he guessed rightly and made straight for the kitchens. The insatiable pair were sitting at the scrubbed wooden table with several bowls and plates around them – all empty but for a few crumbs. Yomyn was bent over the kitchen range, busily preparing some new delicacy.

"Merry," Aragorn sat down beside him, wondering how he was going to react. "You have to come to the Court now. The man who locked you up is going to be tried and you have to be there." The ranger took a deep breath, "I know I told you that if you talked to Éomer you wouldn’t have to go to the trial, well the laws here are slightly different and I'm sorry but I'm afraid you must."

"Oh," Merry acted less than enthusiastically and felt about on the plates in front of him, although he undoubtedly knew he had eaten everything. "We were just explaining to Yomyn about second breakfast and I think he’s getting the idea now."

"Well, you can have your second breakfast later." Aragorn smiled at the prevarication.

"Then it would be elevensies or even luncheon," Merry sighed with mock exasperation, "you never did understand second breakfast, Strider."

"You’ll have to teach me properly some day." The ranger agreed. "In the meantime, I’ll ask Yomyn for something you can take with you, but you have to come now. King Théoden is waiting for you, he has taken a special interest and has asked that you sit at his side."

Merry and Pippin, (because Merry flatly refused to go without him) were led into the Court by the ranger. Both the hobbits were clutching a gingerbreadhobbit and looking very small and vulnerable. Merry was still visibly bruised and bandaging was evident around his neck and wrists. He also had the scrap of Gandalf’s cloak tied around his shoulders, it had become as a talisman for the hobbit now, although some might have seen it as more of a security blanket. He had to be guided down steps and it was obvious to onlookers that he was blind. 

Pippin too aroused much sympathy, his arm in a sling, face pale and drawn, although that was probably caused by opium deprivation, and his eyes darting anxiously from his cousin to the ranger, tugging at Aragorn’s sleeve to ask a silent question. Grima Wormtongue began to wonder if his strategy had been so wise after all.

Two chairs were brought and set beside the King and Merry and Pippin sat there hand in hand, their feet dangling. Théoden patted Merry reassuringly on the shoulder. "Don’t worry Meriadoc, this should not take too long."

Spandif was required to stand as the charges against him were read out. He was asked to plead his guilt or otherwise. Grima interceded, "Master Spandif wishes to plead to the Court that he is innocent by circumstance."

"Very well," Théoden indicated to Éomer. "State the prosecution."

"The case my Lord is this." Éomer began. "The accused, Grando Spandif, encountered two Riders of Rohan, Drâmym and Ŭnomer, on the road while they were escorting Master Meriadoc Brandybuck a Halfling of The Shire to Edoras. Spandif attempted to negotiate with the two men to purchase Master Brandybuck, an attempt which they scarcely took note of, it being so impertinent and ridiculous."

Éomer continued. "Later on the road the two riders were attacked by orcs and separated, Master Brandybuck being carried off with Drâmym who was wounded. In spite of being blind Master Brandybuck almost certainly saved Drâmym’s life by removing the arrow from his back and bandaging him and wrapping him in his own blanket." A twitter of amazement and admiration ran around the Court at the reported feats of the little hobbit.

"Drâmym then became unconscious and as Master Brandybuck sat beside him, the travelling show run by the accused came past." Éomer turned towards Spandif as he spoke. "Master Brandybuck pleaded assistance from the man, but instead of helping him, the halfling was taken by this large man and put into a small cage alongside his captive animals. He was poked and prodded with a stick and stripped of his clothes, save the small rag, which is still about his shoulders, as he refused to part with it. He was left exposed to the cold and rain and the heat of the day and when he became sick with fever, still this man did nothing to help him. He exploited him by charging admission and exhibiting him in a cage like an animal."

Théoden glanced anxiously at Merry who had sat silently throughout the accusation, The little hobbit made no move but large tears were running down his face and he sniffed slightly. This was not lost on the other members of the Fellowship either, but they knew that to make an overt fuss of Merry in front of the whole Court would not make him feel better – with one possible exception. Pippin looked at his cousin in bewilderment, he had no idea what was being said, although he guessed it was to do with Merry being so cruelly treated and he started to cry because Merry was.

Théoden lifted his hand to halt the proceedings. He came round in front of the hobbits blocking the view of them from the people present and knelt down to talk to Merry, This action from the King caused a ripple of wonder from the local people of Rohan. "Do not be upset Merry," he said, offering his own silken 'kerchief for the hobbit to use. "You have made Pippin cry also and he knows not why he is crying."

This made Merry laugh through his tears a little. "Silly hobbit!" He gave Pippin an affectionate nudge. Then added more seriously, "I’m sorry my Lord, hearing it just felt like it happening all over again and it made me sad. I remembered feeling so lost and lonely."

"I know, and you were very brave, but you have to be brave again now so that Spandif can be taught not to treat anyone else like that."

"All right." Merry agreed.

Théoden remembered something else then. He whispered, "did you know that he even tried to buy Pippin from Aragorn!"

Merry gave a sudden and indignant intake of breath. His whole stance and attitude changed as only a hobbit’s can, as his grief for himself gave way to indignation and anger on behalf of his cousin. He scrubbed at his red eyes with the 'kerchief and stuck out his determined chin. "I won’t get upset again," he promised.

Théoden smiled and squeezed his shoulder. "Good." The King then resumed his seat and signalled for the trial to continue.

Éomer had finished the statement of accusation now and gave the floor to Grima to state the defence.

"My Lords," he began, "The man accused is guilty of nothing more than ignorance and lack of experience with this particular species." Wormtongue moved towards the hobbits. "These creatures were not in his experience and his questioning of its escorts gave him no reason to suspect that a halfling is anything more than an exotic pet, or so he believed the King of Rohan thought of it."

Grima moved to face the Court arena. "The creature spoke a language alien to his own and he could not understand anything it said, so assumed it was not speaking as such, but merely making noises. Furthermore, when the two men were asked if they would be willing to sell it, they merely claimed it was not theirs. At no time did they say it was not a thing to be bought or sold. They rather indicated that it was a pet of the King's." Grima indicated towards the pair of hobbits seated at the side of Théoden, "as would indeed seem to be the case."

At this a gasp ran through the Court and the King looked like thunder. "Looks are most deceptive then, Grima," he interrupted, "I offered Merry my protection when he was in sore need of help, that is all." Théoden realised in his anger that he should not interrupt the man's defence. "But please continue."

Grima bowed deferentially, "Thank you, my Lord. I would like to call Aragorn son of Arathorn to bear witness in this case. His testimony I believe to be most important in establishing Master Spandif's innocence."

Needless to say there were several raised eyebrows at this statement but the ranger shrugged and stepped forward. "Very well, ask your questions," he invited.

"Now, as I understand the story," Grima began, "you first encountered these halflings at an inn in the town of Bree in the country of Eriador, where you offered them your protection."

"I hardly see how that is relevant to the current matter," Aragorn replied, "although, yes that is true, what of it?"

"Since then you have dragged them all the way from Rivendell through the Mines of Moria, allowed them to be stolen by orcs – twice. Under your **_'protection'_** they were held captive in Orthanc, where one was beaten and blinded and the other had his wrist broken and was stricken deaf and dumb." Grima shrugged at Aragorn, "you might have **_protected_** your dog better!"

Merry jumped up in anger at the insinuation, "None of that was Aragorn's fault," he shouted. "Pippin and I got into all that trouble on our own!"

"Peace, Merry." Aragorn put his hand on the hobbit's shoulder, pushing him gently back down on to the chair. "As Meriadoc said, I was not instrumental in any of these happenings. That I failed to protect them was not by calculation, but by circumstance."

"Nevertheless," Grima was warming to his subject, "you sent the blind little thing off with two strangers, with its wrists in manacles and a metal collar round its neck, dressed in rags. Was it any wonder that Grando Spandif thought it was for sale?"

"Those were very special circumstances. There was a greater threat to Merry if he had stayed where he was." Aragorn explained. "He had to leave at once." The ranger was anxious not to give too much specific information away regarding the Quest and in particular, of course, the Ring. "As I understand, this man Spandif was clearly told that Merry was not for sale."

"Why did you not accompany the halfling yourself?" Grima continued. "Surely under these **_special circumstances_** it needed your **_protection_** more than ever."

"I would have," Aragorn remained very calm under the needling voice. "But the other halfling, Peregrin needed my help even more – he was so ill he almost died."

Merry choked out a little gasp at the memory of how sick Pippin had been and how anxious he had been for him.

"Really," Grima's face melded into a self-satisfied smirk, "so ill that you started feeding it a deadly and addictive narcotic? Interesting ways you offer **_protection_** , ranger."

"That's enough!" Éomer interceded, "Aragorn is not on trial here. Why do we have to hear these ridiculous accusations?"

"You are well informed, Sir." Aragorn inclined his head slightly towards Grima, "but I administered the opiate as a remedy, not as a poison. Peregrin is almost recovered now."

"Indeed," Grima decided to go for the kill. "Is that why when you arrived at the Court of Meduseld you had the smaller of the halflings on a leash, like a dog? If that is how you treat these creatures, what are ill-informed men like Spandif supposed to think?"

Once more there was a ripple of surprise and indignation that ran around the Court. 

Aragorn took a deep breath before he summoned up his reply. "I put a piece of cord around Pippin's wrist merely to keep him close to me. He was obviously developing a very serious dependency on the opium. I am not the only one who carries the drug, many soldiers keep supplies of it and I feared he might try to steal more, as he had earlier."

"It is very easy to mistreat a creature that cannot even speak for itself," Grima pointed at Pippin. "Shall we ask it the true version of events? No, for it cannot speak and that is why, Aragorn, you can be as cruel to it as you claim Spandif was to the other. Perhaps you should be the one on trial here."

"But he is not!" Argued Éomer "and neither should he be. You have wandered a long way from a proper defence of the man, Spandif. Falsely accusing another of a similar crime does not absolve the perpetrator of the original misdeed. So what is your point, Grima?"

"My point is," Grima turned to Éomer to make his point. "My point is, that Spandif was ignorant of the nature of halflings, but all the evidence he saw of them in his first encounter, both from Drâmym and Ŭnomer and from Aragorn pointed to the fact that they are of a lesser species and could be treated like pets or livestock."

"Does that conclude your defence?" Théoden asked.

"It does my Lord." Grima moved to the side with a confident smirk.

Éomer moved to the centre. He called for testimony from Gandalf and Legolas and Gimli, who all confirmed the correct version of events regarding Merry and his condition when he was found imprisoned in the cage.

Then Éomer made a dramatic announcement, "My Lord I would like to command the testimony of a special witness, now." Everyone looked around the Court wondering who it could be. "I require the evidence of Peregrin son of Paladin of the Shire."

Théoden was as surprised as anyone. "But he cannot speak or hear." The King pointed out.

"He can read and write”. Éomer reminded him. "Let him have parchment and quill and we will have his account in this way."

"Very well." Théoden agreed. "Bring parchment and…"

Merry tugged surreptitiously at the King's robes.

"…what is it, Merry?"

The hobbit whispered conspiratorially, "I think Pip would manage better with a slate and chalk. He's not too good with a quill."

"That is an excellent plan." Théoden patted Merry's arm. "It will also be easier on supplies as the slate may be reused."

"Also good for rubbing out mistakes." Merry added.

A slate and chalk was procured from the castle schoolroom and given to Pippin who immediately started to write his name as Merry had so carefully taught him.

When Meriadoc had first realised that his little cousin, through no fault of his own, had such difficulty in reading and spelling he told him not to worry over it too much, but that he should learn how to write his future title as neatly and perfectly as possible, as one day he would be required to sign important documents when he succeeded to the Thainship. Dutifully Pippin had practiced, starting with a slate and graduating to a quill and parchment. Now the one thing he could scribe beautifully was Peregrin I, Thain of the Shire.

Éomer looked in surprise at the hobbit's grand signature then turned the slate over, so as not to spoil the hobbit's careful inscription and taking the chalk wrote his first question on the slate. _'How long have you known, Aragorn son of Arathorn?'_

The little hobbit realised that it was now his turn to add what he knew about Merry's ordeal but Pippin's reading was not the best and he was not too sure about _'Aragorn son of Arathorn'_. He pointed to the words and frowned. Éomer showed the slate to Gandalf who changed the words for _'Stryder'._

Once the change was made Pippin responded, writing carefully on the slate, his bottom lip between his teeth in concentration. _'long tym'_

_'And how does he treat you?'_

_'gets cros'_

_'All the time?'_

Pippin considered this _. 'no onli wen im bad wiv thoes popys'_

_'Why did he tie a rope on you?'_

Pippin had to think hard again to remember. _'becuz I stol hys popys'_

Éomer read it out loud so that he could understand the words. Then wrote _'Did you mind the rope?'_

_'no - wen i wuz bord hi lett mi go and i fond meri'_

"That's 'found' by the way," Gandalf pointed out.

_'What do you think of Stryder.'_ Éomer wrote.

_'hi s a gud fyter wyv a sord hi luks after mi an meri a lot wen he dusnt hav to and i trust hym hi wuz veri kynd to mi wen i wuz il an meri to'_

This was a very long speech for the hobbit and took a lot of painstaking scratching with the chalk on the slate. Pippin even turned the slate over and rubbed out his signature to fit all the words in.

Éomer solemnly read this statement to the Court. "Aragorn is not on trial here," he restated, "but I think it important to refute the accusations being made about his character and attitude towards the halflings."

Grima interjected, "But what is the point of this testimony, the halfling tells us nothing that someone else could not have done and with more ease."

"The point is," Éomer turned to face the body of the Court and parodied Grima's earlier stance. "The point is, that it is not difficult to see that a halfling, in spite of this one not being able to hear or speak, is a reasoning and intelligent being and not a creature to be bought and sold or exhibited in a cage. Therefore it would be reasonable to assume that anyone, even someone such as Grando Spandif must have been able to work that out and must have known what he was doing was wrong!"

There was a murmur of approval from the Court.

"To further emphasise my argument," Éomer gave Pippin back the slate indicating that he could keep it. "I now call for the testimony of Meriadoc son of Saradoc of the Shire."

Merry did not know he was going to be called upon to speak, but he remembered Théoden's earlier words about the importance of being brave and that the man had tried to buy Pippin, so he stood up and waited to be led to the centre of the floor.

"Tell the Court, Meriadoc, are all the things that were described by the other people about how Spandif treated you true?" Éomer had decided this would be a kinder approach than making Merry recount all the details himself.

"Yes," Merry agreed in a small voice.

"Can you also tell the Court how you felt about that?"

Merry said nothing for a few moments, gathering his thoughts. Then he started in a low whisper and there was total silence as all strained to hear him. "At first I was very angry and I rattled the bars of the cage and shouted. But they just laughed. Then I was frightened, especially when it thundered and all the animals got noisy. Then I was so very, very sad. More sad than I have ever been before. But it was because I thought I would die and no one, an-and Pippin, would know what had happened to me, because they would just throw me away like r-rubbish. And Pippin might think I had just gone off and left him. That made me feel lonely and sad." Merry paused a moment, he was shaking now and in spite of his endeavour to be brave, his eyes had filled with tears which ran down his cheeks making little track marks which he stoically refused to wipe away.

Merry gulped and continued. "They took my clothes off me and I got very cold, but I was also very ashamed, to be naked in a cage and not even be able to see who was l-looking at me. It was such a frightening feeling it made me feel utterly worthless. So then I thought it was a g-good thing the others didn't know what had h-happened to me." His words became punctuated with small involuntary sobs. "I was afraid for th-them to see me like that. Then I-I couldn't think or t-touch or hear any m-more. Like all m-my senses had given up the s-same as my eyes. And when P-Pip, when th-they came for me, I c-couldn't m-move." Merry was almost overcome with emotion now as the memory of the ordeal came flooding back. "I-I was scared that the c-cage would be my grave and that they-they would think I was s-so worthless I should b-be locked in it forever."

Éomer started to ask another question, but Gandalf stepped forward holding up a warning hand and shook his head. He could not bear to see young Meriadoc put through any more of this emotional pain.

"Merry, that's enough now." Gandalf knelt down next to the hobbit and put his arm around him pulling him in close. "Hush now Meriadoc, you must not think about it ever again. Do you promise me you will try not to?"

Merry buried his damp face in Théoden's 'kerchief and leaned into Gandalf's comforting embrace. "I'll try, I promise. I don't want to think about it anymore, ever."

Pippin had climbed down from his chair as soon as he saw Gandalf hug Merry and with tentative glances around at the official, important people and an anxious sideways look at Strider, had gradually edged his way over to his sad cousin and pulled at Gandalf's cloak.

The wizard drew Pippin in as well and whispered to Merry, "Did anyone tell you how much Pippin cried when you were lost? He loves you so very much; I think that was why The Valar helped him find you. That is a truly wonderful thing Merry, so if ever you think of this again, remember how it ended and that it was Pippin who saved you."

Merry sniffed and hugged Pippin tightly. "I will, Gandalf, thank you, that is a much better thought."

The Court was silent except for a few sympathetic sobs from the assembly and many silent tears to match.

Éomer waited while Merry and Pippin were led back to their chairs by Gandalf who stayed by the hobbits once they were seated, their legs dangling from the high chairs and tightly holding each other's hands.

"My Lord, Ladies and Gentlemen of the Court." Éomer announced. "I have presented my case to you in full. Now you must decide."


	24. Crime and Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

The justice system in Rohan selected ten of the King's subjects present in the Court to vote on the innocence or guilt of the accused and this was done by a secret ballot (*see A/N above). It did not take the clerk very long to count up the papers. The majority was 9 to 10 in favour of a guilty verdict. What was not clear was what the man's punishment should be.

The showman was brought to stand in front of the King and Théoden asked Spandif if he had anything to say to the Court that might influence how he was sentenced.

"I am truly sorry, my Lord if I mistreated the creature. I am an honest man of business and I…"

Théoden held his hand up to silence the man. "Master Spandif, if you have an apology to make, I suggest you make it to Master Meriadoc and not to me. He was the one wronged by you and, even if you cannot understand all he says, I think he can understand you."

Spandif looked rather uncomfortable at this prospect. "You mean apologise to the hafing? But are you sure it understands… that is I never understand what it's saying…"

"I don't believe you understand anything!" Gandalf interrupted loudly. He knew it was not his place but the wizard was nearly at the end of his patience. "Meriadoc has a Eriadorian accent, that is all, just as your accent is from far below Harad in the South East if I'm not mistaken. But you both use a version of the Common Speech; if you listen carefully you will understand him. Perhaps you just do not wish to!"

"I-I'm not sure, perhaps… I did understand a little of what it was saying, but I will not…"

"Enough of this!" Gimli stood four-square, his axe at his side. "With due respect, my Lord, I would put his head on the block now. I would sooner suffer an black-hearted orc to live, than this ruffian."

"Gimli speaks for me." Legolas stepped forward dagger in hand. "Why do we waste words on this callous charlatan, or even a noose? Does your justice allow for the disposal of such malevolent evil, Théoden King? If so I should be willing to offer my services."

Spandif looked from the dwarf to the elf – two other new species he was beginning to understand only too well. "Let's not get angry, I meant no harm. I will apologise to it if that makes…"

"Apologise?" Éomer narrowed his eyes at the man. "That is a small payment to offer. Do you think that is all that is required of you? You almost killed this little one. Perhaps we should put you in a cage in your own circus with no clothes, with your eyes bound against the light and see how you fare!"

There was a general hubbub throughout the Court, with many people shouting for the man's immediate execution and others wanting to see Éomer's scheme of humiliation carried out first.

"No! Please." Spandif wrung his hands together in dismay. "I truly meant no ill. I do not deserve death for an honest mistake, nor to be treated like one of my own beasts. I'll say sorry to it and…"

"Don't call me 'it'," A small voice cut across the general noise and into Spandif's bumbling prevarication. "Do you understand that?"

Spandif turned towards Merry, who had stood up, his fists clenched at his sides. "What?" The man asked.

"It!" Merry repeated. "I - am - not - an - it! \- I'm - a - he - or - him. My - name - is - Mer-i-a-doc - Brand-y-buck." Merry very carefully enunciated every syllable so that the man could not help but understand him.

There was a stunned silence, even from those howling for Spandif's death or public humiliation. No one, not even Gandalf, had ever thought to correct the man's constant reference to Merry as it, and yet that was at the core of the whole of Spandif's attitude towards the halfling. The Court was so quiet that it was possible to hear Merry's ragged breathing as he drew in deep breaths to calm his fierce heartbeats as the adrenaline raced through his veins, his fists still tightly clenched.

Pippin stood resolutely at Merry's side looking anxiously around at all the angry looking people and then back at Merry who now looked equally angry.

Théoden finally broke the tension. "What would you have us do to him, Merry?"

"Do?" Merry shook his head in dismay; revenge was not a particularly hobbit-like concept. "I don't know, nothing. Just tell him not to call me it and make him let all the animals in cages go free."

"Very well." Théoden turned to Spandif once more. "You are a showman, or so you claim. Let us see how good an apology you can perform for the benefit of this Court. That at least I will have from you to begin. After that we will see what follows."

Spandif had been badly frightened by the threats of death and public display. But more importantly, he had suddenly understood what Merry was saying and how he had been demeaned by his, Grando Spandif's callous treatment. He went to where Merry stood and dropped to one knee before the halfling.

Pippin immediately pulled Merry away and put himself in front of the man. This surely was the cruel person who had mistreated his cousin, why were they letting him come near to him now? Legolas intervened and gently took Pippin to one side and put his hands to his face. 

'Pippin?'

'legolas?'

'Let the man talk to Merry, I promise you he won't hurt him.'

'promsis?'

'I promise!'

Pippin looked sceptically up at Legolas who nodded his head encouragingly towards Spandif. The hobbit looked from Spandif to Merry and back at Legolas, obviously weighing the circumstances. Nobody interfered and Merry waited patiently for his cousin's directions. Eventually Pippin took Merry's arm and carefully led him back to stand in front of the kneeling man once more.

Spandif took the small hand and bowed his forehead to touch the back of it. Merry started slightly at the touch. "Master Hafing," he began. "Merryadok – I am deeply sorry I treated you so badly. I am undeserving of your mercy but truly grateful for it. Please grant me your esteemed forgiveness as well."

"Yes, but you must let all the animals free." Merry had decided after his ordeal that no living thing should ever be kept in a cage. "Will you do that?"

"But some of the creatures may be dangerous." Spandif told him, surprised at how well he was beginning to understand the strange speech, now that he made an effort. Also Merry was becoming accustomed to making himself understood in this part of Middle Earth. "They might kill people. Especially the big cats."

"Then take them back where you got them." Merry said simply "Let them go there." After a moment's thought he added. "And never capture new ones – ever!"

"It is my living." Spandif said in dismay.

"Then find a new living." Merry said simply. "You are a showman – make a show of something else."

"Do you require nothing more from this man Meriadoc?" Théoden interrupted, "What kind of punishment would you deem appropriate?"

Merry thought for a moment. "Just that," he said simply. "He must find a new living."

There was a hum around the Court, mostly of twittering surprise. Legolas and Gimli looked at one another and shrugged. Aragorn glanced to Éomer who shook his head in mock disbelief. Gandalf just smiled.

Pippin broke the moment by noisily scratching on the slate with the squeaky chalk, Legolas watched over his shoulder at what he was writing 'tel Merry not 2 bee sad eny mor and laff lik hi ust 2.' The elf quietly reported this message to Merry who smiled at Pippin's positive approach to everything.

Théoden came up behind Legolas so that he too could read the message. He took it gently from Pippin's hands and looked thoughtfully at the words, then stroked his beard as if considering a new idea, "Hmm," he muttered, "something to make Merry merry again – why not?"

"Very well," Théoden turned to Merry putting his hand on the hobbit's shoulder. "Merry, the mercy you show speaks volumes of your race and especially of you. I would not discredit that nobility which you have demonstrated by overturning your judgement for something more vengeful." 

The King turned now to Spandif. "However, I will not make it that simple for you. You have committed a grave crime and your repentance needs to be seen."

Théoden turned now to address the general Court. "You and all of Edoras are invited to a grand show here in two days' time, courtesy of Grando Spandif. It will be spectacular and most entertaining." He then added quietly to Spandif, "…and will contain no cruelty or wild animals. But it had better be very, very good!"


	25. Bitter and Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

Merry soon got tired of walking and wanted to sit, but Aragorn would not let him rest yet. When he sank to the floor the ranger would lift him back up onto his feet and push him on again. "Come on Merry, just a little longer. Would you like something nice to eat? You must be hungry." The ranger tried to coax him along and Pippin tugged anxiously at him each time he faltered, but it was hard going. 

"I'm too tired Aragorn, please let me sleep. Don't want to walk, please… sleep … stop now…" Merry stood still once more but this time Pippin, who seemed less affected by the effects of the opium pulled him on.

Éowyn led them down to the kitchens as Aragorn had told her the one thing that could always hold a hobbit's attention was food and Merry certainly should be hungry by now as he had eaten nothing since he had been rescued and possibly not for a while before that.

The chief cook was not only a very tall but also an enormously fat man with big ruddy cheeks and thick bulging muscles. Pippin was overawed by what might very well have been the largest human he had ever seen. Merry was not too sure of him either as the man had a voice to match his size. "Hello," he boomed, "what have we here? Two hungry lads?"

"No, two hungry Holbytla, that is to say, hobbits." Éowyn pushed Pippin forward and Merry of course followed. "Pippin and his cousin Merry. I thought maybe, Yomyn, you might find something tasty for them?"

"Hobbits eh? I am sure I can find something they would like, what do hobbits eat?" Yomyn rolled his sleeves up and came towards the pair.

Pippin backed up, bumping into Merry as he did, making them both sit down on the floor rather hard and suddenly. "Ow!" Merry complained. Still on his backside, Pippin grabbed Merry's shirt and pulled his cousin a bit further away from the, to the tiny hobbits, large and intimidating cook.

Éowyn quickly explained in low tones, so that Merry could not hear, "Pippin is unable to hear or speak and Merry is blind." She added quickly, "Pippin is recovering from injuries and Merry has been badly mistreated and has also consequently been very ill. Also, they have both accidentally taken more opium than is good for them. They need to be kept awake and I am sure they are both very hungry."

Yomyn nodded that he understood all of these complicated facts, although he was puzzled as to why anyone would mistreat such charming little ones.

He went to a large earthenware jar with a lid and took out two flat brown cakes shaped like little people. "Here" he stooped down and held one out to Pippin, "A gingerbreadhobbit, you will like it."

Pippin glanced up at Aragorn, who nodded and the small hobbit reached out and took the sweetmeat with a half smile. He took a bite and the smile grew to a wide beam. Quickly he reached out and took the other gingerbreadhobbit and put it in Merry's hand.

Merry did not know what it was, so Éowyn first traced his hand around the shape and then lifted it up to his mouth. "Take a bite," she said, "it is good, Pippin likes it."

Merry took a tentative bite and then, like Pippin, his whole face lit up. "That's wonderful." he smiled. "Thank you."

Yomyn beckoned to Pippin, "Come and sit here," he patted a wooden bench at the long scrubbed table, "I expect you would like something to wash that down with."

Pippin tentatively took Merry over to the bench and sat them both down. Yomyn gave them each a mug of warm milk sweetened with honey and Pippin put a mug in his cousin's hand before tasting his own. "It’s sweet milk!" Merry was surprised at the taste. "It's delicious."

"So now I know one thing that hobbits like to eat," Yomyn smiled at them "and one thing they like to drink," Yomyn opened his well-stocked larder so that Pippin could see inside "Now, while you finish that, tell me what else you like."

Pippin's eyes widened at the abundance of good things he could see, but he could not quite work out what he was supposed to do. His silent world was most confusing at times. He then remembered that Merry could talk even if he could not see and this whole situation seemed to need words. He reached up to his cousin's lips with his fingers and moved them up and down. Merry caught hold of his hand as that was quite annoying and he was still trying to eat. He traced some letters in Pippin's palm, but the hobbit found it hard to follow. Then Merry tried a different approach. He held the first finger of Pippin's right hand and guided it to write on the tabletop, as if Pippin was writing for himself. Pippin found this method was much easier to understand.

'w-o-t - d-o - U - l-y-k - 2 - e-a-t?' Merry decided to use the Peregrin Took version of spelling, he knew it as well as the regular method and also knew that Pippin would understand it better. Then he realised he did not need to ask and wrote, 'i - w-y-l - t-e-l - h-y-m - w-o-t - U - l-y-k'

Merry began, "Pippin likes mushrooms, 'taters, carrots, strawberries, bread and honey, bread and butter, bread and jam, bread and cheese, porridge with sugar, apple tart, cake sometimes, custard always, treacle pudding, treacle tart, crumpets, dumplings, toffee, stew, sausages, bacon-and-eggs, tomatoes, cabbage, ham, some beans, gravy, pickled onions, pickled beetroot, apples and plums, ale, cider, mead, tea-with-milk-and-sugar, buns-with-currants, not tapioca, not rice pudding, never-ever sprouts and that's all." Merry was quite breathless at the end of this, so added for simplicity. "…and I like the same."

"That is quite a list, young master," Yomyn raised his eyebrows at Pippin who had been watching Merry's lips intently but not really following it all. "Is that everything?"

"Think so," Merry took Pippin's finger again. "I'll make sure." He wrote, 'e-n-y-f-i-n-g - e-l-s?'

Pippin wrote in Merry's palm, 'i - d-o-n-t - n-o-w - w-o-t - U - t-o-w-l-d - h-y-m.'

Merry wrote 'e-v-r-y-f-i-n-g'

Pippin thought. Then wrote, 'd-y-d - U - s-a-y - p-o-p-y-s'

Merry wrote, 'w-o-t?'

Pippin wrote, 'p-o-p-y-s! - l-y-k - s-t-r-y-d-r-s - g-o-t!'

Merry frowned, "Strider?" The hobbit was not sure if the ranger was still there.

"I'm here, what is it Merry." The ranger came over to sit on the table by the hobbits.

"Pippin is asking for poppies to eat," Merry turned his face towards the ranger now he had located him. "He says you have them. What does he mean? Flowers? Do you give Pippin flowers to eat?"

"Yes, ground-up poppy paste," Aragorn sighed, sincerely wishing he had never started all this, "but it was only while he was ill. When you don’t feel well it can help make you better by making you sleep but it's very bad to have it all the time and Pippin is not to have any more. It's what he gave you Merry that made you so sleepy."

"But if all it does is make you sleepy…" Merry could be very persistent sometimes. "…why is it so bad?"

"Well," Aragorn decided Merry was awake enough now to know what was happening. "He fed you a lot and we were frightened for you. If you or Pippin had had too much you might never have woken up again."

"Oh." Merry didn't quite know what to say to that. "So I shouldn’t ask for it then."

"No, certainly not!" Aragorn folded his arms and frowned at Pippin but the impudent hobbit knelt up on the bench next to the ranger and, having taken his sling off once more, carefully unlaced Aragorn's arms and then put his fingers either side of the ranger's mouth and attempted to pull it up into a smile.

Aragorn was finally won over and in spite of the seriousness of the situation could not help a small grin. He was also amazed at how astutely Pippin was adjusting to his silent world. He caught Pippin's wrists gently and replaced the sling, shaking his finger at the hobbit in warning against removing it. Pippin cheekily caught hold of the finger and made as if to bite it, then grinned back up at the ranger.

Aragorn chuckled slightly at Pippin's high spirits, but his thoughts turned back quickly to Merry's question. "I think, Merry we have to try to stop Pip having any more of my special paste."

Merry turned to where he thought Yomyn was and added to his list, "…and not poppies, either."

****

The next day both the hobbits were feeling much more lively although Merry was still very stiff, sore and weak. Also he had very little appetite. Éowyn had brought them both food and set it at the table, but Merry did not want to leave the bed and even when she brought some bread and milk to him he would barely touch it.

"Merry is not eating," Éowyn told Aragorn when he came to see them, "he still seems anxious and upset."

"Yes," Aragorn agreed, "Yomyn tells me he didn't actually eat very much yesterday. He tried a bite of everything offered but didn't finish anything." Aragorn drew out a cloth package from his doublet. "He sent these as Merry seemed to like them best." The package revealed two gingerbreadhobbits and the two healers smiled at each other and took them over to Merry. 

"Come on Merry," Aragorn reached down and sat the hobbit up as he had snuggled down under the coverlet, "I've got some more gingerbread for you from Yomyn, will you come to the table with Pippin to eat it?"

"No, I want to stay here!" Merry said pulling away from Aragorn and lying down again. "I'll wait for Pippin to come back."

"Merry, your fever is down now and it would be better for you to move about a little." Aragorn put his hand on his shoulder to try and coax him up. "At least eat the gingerbread."

"No thank you." Merry pulled the coverlet over his head. "I'd like to sleep please Aragorn, I'm really tired."

"No you're not." Aragorn pulled the cover back off again. "You've only just woken up. Merry what's wrong?" The ranger sat down on the bed and spoke quietly. "Are you worrying over having to talk about what happened?"

The night before, when Aragorn had finally brought the hobbits back to the bedchamber and decided they were well enough to be allowed to sleep, he had gently explained to Merry that the next day Éomer would be coming to talk to him about what had happened on the road and how Spandif had put him in the cage. Aragorn had told the hobbit that in order for the man to be brought to trial successfully he had to give his version of events to Éomer so that hopefully he would not have to give evidence in the courtroom himself.

Merry had gone very quiet although he had agreed to tell his story when Aragorn had argued that they could not just let Spandif go, in case he did the same thing again to someone else.

"Yes," Merry finally admitted. "But I don't like thinking about it even and to talk about it… Aragorn. Do I have to? It was so horrible."

"You are so brave Merry," Éowyn whispered to him. "Éomer is my brother. He will not harass you or make you say anything you do not want to, I promise it will be all right. Now come and eat the gingerbread before Pippin has it all."

Merry looked rather downcast at having to admit he was anxious at the prospect of having to give his version of events, but tried to push his feelings to the back of his mind and resignedly lifted his arms up so that Aragorn could lift him off the bed to go and join Pippin at the table.

He was half way through the gingerbread, eating very slowly with sips of milk, when Éomer arrived, accompanied by Legolas. Éomer joined the hobbits at the table and began talking to Merry about the wonderful gingerbread Yomyn made. He playfully broke a small piece off Pippin's and ate it with a grin. Pippin good-naturedly offered him another bite but Éomer smiled and pushed it back to Pippin's mouth and patted his stomach to show he was full. 

During this diversion Aragorn drew the elf to one side. "Legolas, there's something very important you have to do." Aragorn whispered urgently.

"What is it?" Legolas narrowed his eyes, "What's Pippin done now?"

"He's been in the opium again." Aragorn sighed at the admission. "And this time he fed a large amount to Merry. Yes it was probably my fault, but I can't watch him every moment. Could you explain to him just how dangerous it is and that he must stop taking it?"

"I'll try," Legolas agreed, "although I get the sensation from his mind that he's becoming so fond of the feeling the opium induces that he may already be addicted." Legolas held his hand up to silence further exhortations from the ranger, "but I will do what I can."

The elf went over to the table and smiled at Pippin and wished Merry 'Good Morning'. He sat next to Pippin and waited until he had finished his gingerbread before putting his hands on the hobbit's face and calling to him.

_'Pippin?'_

_'legolas?'_

_'What have you done? Aragorn tells me you stole poppy paste and that you gave it to Merry.'_

_'did…'_

_'Pippin! You must not just eat poppy paste – it's very dangerous.'_

_'it nice legolas… make pain go stop… make my mer go bettrer…'_

_'Make your Mer go dead!'_

_'not say that legolas! that bad thing say at i…'_

_'But it's true Pippin. I'm not just trying to scare you. Why do you think Aragorn took it out of your mouth before?'_

_'not want i go have it much… i go take… then he not go have lot and lot…'_

_'No Pippin! It's because it's bad for you and too much can kill you!_

_'not! legolas why you say that bad thing? why strider give i medi-iseren… medit-ten…not say word…'_

_'Medicine?'_

_'…is – give i medi-iseren go kill i?'_

_'A little can help you, Pippin. Aragorn wouldn't hurt you, he gave you a little to stop the pain and help you sleep. Too much can kill you, that's why you have to stop taking it and never try and give it to Merry again.'_

_'oh legolas! what i go do at my mer? …oh i not… not… please say i not go do so bad… sorry… sorry…'_

Legolas lifted Pippin's slumped head up with his hands still clasped around his cheeks. Tears were running down his face now and he looked a picture of abject misery. Legolas was grateful that Merry could not see him. He drew him in and hugged the grief-filled little hobbit to his chest.

_'Don't cry Pippin, you are both all right. Just promise me you'll never take it again unless Aragorn or a healer gives it to you.'_

_'… hic… promsis… will do not… promsis …'_

Legolas rocked Pippin to and fro a little while, until he could feel the silent sobs that were wracking his little body subside. When Pippin lifted his head up and looked tentatively over at Merry, seated on the other side of the table, he could see that he was talking to one of the King's soldiers and that he too was trying to hide some tears. Merry brushed his face surreptitiously with his long sleeve and seemed to sniff a little.

Pippin was mortified. Was Merry being told about how he, Pippin his own dear cousin, had nearly killed him? Surely Merry knew he did not mean to hurt him. The younger hobbit brushed past Legolas and frantically scrambled onto and over the table, sending cups and plates flying, to throw his arms around his startled cousin's neck and hug him.

Éomer was more than a little surprised at this sudden display of affection and Aragorn gently tried to disengage Pippin as, not only had he dislodged his own arm from the sling again, but he was in danger of aggravating Merry's hurts at the same time.

Legolas came to the rescue, although he was a little worried at the increasingly long periods of time he was spending in Pippin's mind, he could see no other solution to explaining things to the confused hobbit.

_'Pippin, Merry's all right, don't squeeze him so, you'll hurt him.'_

_'not go hurt mer… go hug at he… he go make cry face…'_

_'He's just a little upset, Pippin don't fret.'_

_'why he? what say he? sad i go giveded bad medi-iseren at he?_

_'No, he's telling Éomer how he was put in the cage.'_

_'ohhhh my mer….'_

Pippin scrambled out of reach of Legolas and Aragorn once more and ducked under the table to pop up and sit next to Merry. Éomer smiled at the little hobbit as he took his older cousin's hand and kissed it gently to let him know he was there. 

Merry had paused for a moment in the telling of his story and was trying to gulp back his tears as the telling felt almost like reliving the dreadful pain of being tortured with the frightening prod and crammed into the tiny cage like a rat or some sort of vermin. Pippin's sudden demonstrative behaviour made him think his own distress was upsetting his cousin. He held Pippin's hand tightly and bit his lower lip a little before taking a deep breath and carrying on with the nightmare tale.


	26. The Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

"Your Royal Highness, My Lords, Ladies, Knights of Rohan, Elven folk, Dwarven kind, Wizards of the Istari and especially Halflings of the Shire, welcome to Grand Spectac – the Greatest Show in Middle Earth." Spandif stood upon a stage clad in a costume of white britches and red spangled tailcoat, topped off with a shiny black stovepipe hat.

The curtains behind him swished open to reveal hastily but gaudily painted scenery, but there was scarcely a moment to take that in as the stage was quickly filled with brightly costumed performers. Lasses were dancing in a row with big high kicks. Two clowns were juggling, while a troupe all dressed in the same tight and sparkly costumes were tumbling and acrobatically lifting each other off the ground. A trapeze strung high above the stage was being used as a swing by a pretty lass dressed all in flowers. In the front of the stage was a small band and they were playing lively music.

Merry sat between King Théoden and Éowyn, who both took turns in describing what was happening on the stage to the blind hobbit. Just beyond them, Pippin was perched on several cushions next to Legolas, as the elf had promised to tell him anything funny that was said, as well as the words of the songs.

The whole hall was crowded with people, all excited and delighted to be entertained in such style and for no charge.

After Spandif's sentence had been passed, it had become clear why Théoden had only given the showman two days. The King had finally agreed that the day after the show the Rohirrim would ride to battle and every available rider would be in the vanguard with the King at its head. The Fellowship would accompany them, although they planned to leave Merry and Pippin in the keeping of Éowyn.

Grima Wormtongue was still arguing against the plan, but Théoden's mind was made up, Gondor must be assisted in its battle with the forces of Mordor.

The show raced along at a lively pace. Pippin thought the clowns were very funny but kept glancing anxiously at Merry to see if he understood what was going on. He had the benefit of Legolas repeating the jokes for him, but some of the funny things, Pippin thought, needed to be seen.

Merry loved the songs, he was especially fond of poetry and one of the reasons he spent so much time with Bilbo and Frodo was their love of words which he shared. He was sad that Pippin could not hear the tunes, which were often unfamiliar to him and either very lively or very haunting and melodious.

The show was, as had been demanded, excellent although there was nothing too out of the ordinary as yet. But Spandif was, like all good showmen, saving the best until last. The curtains pulled shut and he walked in front of the drapes to introduce the next act. "And now, for your delight and pleasure, I present to you the only **_Show Within a Show_** ever seen in Middle Earth. The one and only, spectacular **_Marionette Playhouse_**!"

The curtains opened again to reveal a smaller stage inside the big stage. This stage had curtains pulled across the front that looked exactly the same as the main stage drapes. There was a fanfare and a string puppet, dressed identically to Spandif, pranced in front of the curtains. Pippin's eyes nearly popped out of his head. He turned excitedly to Legolas, pulling the elf's hands down to touch his face, his way of saying _I need to talk._

_'legolas! legolas! what it is? – that!'_

_'It's a puppet, watch carefully, there will be more.'_ Legolas smiled at Pippin's enthusiasm, puppet shows had obviously never made it as far as the Shire.

The small curtains pulled apart to reveal a scaled down marionette version of the show they had just seen. The wooden puppets danced and juggled and mimicked everything that had happened on the big stage, even the scenery was the same. Pippin jumped up in excitement scattering his cushions – he thought it was the funniest, cleverest thing he had ever seen. Then a sudden pang shot through him. He turned to look at Merry, his own animation in such stark contrast to his cousin's quiet demeanour.

_'legolas! merry not go see!'_

_'I know, Pip, but the King and Éowyn are telling him about it.'_

_'no! he got go see it!'_

Pippin was so frustrated. He loved the puppets but he could not bear the thought that Merry could not see them too. There had to be something he could do. Then he remembered something Strider had done to Merry, when his fever was so bad and he was upset. He got an idea.

Merry was listening very carefully to Théoden's description of the marionettes but he found the concept too hard to grasp and impossible to visualise. _Small wooden people moving on strings. How could that be?_

The audience was roaring in appreciation and Merry knew there was something special that he did not understand because he could not see. A feeling of sadness for his lost vision suddenly overwhelmed him, he thought of the fields and the flowers and the trees, of all his friends but mostly he thought of his dearest Pip. At that moment he would have given all those other things just to see his cousin's sweet innocent face again. Then he thought about how he could not even hear Pip laugh any more and how sad it was for him not to be able to hear him or anyone else. Two large tears sprang from his blue eyes. _'That's all they are good for now'_ he thought _'eyes that can do nothing but cry. I might as well pluck them out.'_

Suddenly Merry felt his hand grasped, he knew at once it was Pippin and brushed his tears with his sleeve. He was about to ask Théoden if the show was finishing, when he was pulled off his chair and was suddenly trotting after Pippin's lead.

Legolas called to Pippin. _'Where are you going, little one? Come back it is not finished yet!'_

Pippin heard the cry and called back _'i got go get show my mer!'_

As thewords had automatically left his mind and the answer had come back, the elf suddenly realised with amazement that he had reached Pippin without being in physical contact with the hobbit – something he had never accomplished before with anyone else.

But Pippin was too excited and intent upon what he was doing to pay any heed to the phenomenon. He pulled Merry behind him, making doggedly for the platform. Aragorn and Gandalf noticed simultaneously what was happening. The ranger made to go after the impudent hobbit and haul him back before he could climb up onto the stage, but Gandalf put his hand on his arm. "It doesn't matter, this show is really for Merry, let him enjoy it."

Pippin clambered up onto the stage dragging Merry behind him. As the pair climbed into the marionette theatre the puppeteers were momentarily surprised and the audience laughed with glee. The two hobbits were just the same size as the marionettes and Pippin danced up to the clown puppet and bowed low.

Spandif waved frantically to the puppeteers to play along and the clown bowed back. Pippin did a little dance with the puppet, performing a step then waiting as it mimicked his moves.

The audience hooted with laughter, slapping their legs and applauding. Pippin bowed once more.

Merry had been waiting where Pippin left him at the side of the stage, not too sure what was going on. His cousin now pulled him forward and placed his hands on the clown's wooden face. Merry felt the grain of the wood, but also traced the outline of the features and found the opening and shutting eyes. The clown suddenly put its arms around the hobbit and Merry jumped with surprise, then reached out to feel the arms and the joints that allowed them to move.

The audience had laughed at Pippin's antics but the whole hall seemed to hold its collective breath as Merry felt his way around the puppet, learning for the first time what it was that made everyone else so excited and pleased. He found the strings and as he ran his fingers along the taut lines, the puppeteer brought the attached knee joint, up to meet the hobbit's curious touch. Merry then went back to exploring the puppet's face, which was level with his own. He held it cupped in both hands and ran his fingers over the ears and the cheeks and the lips.

Finally, he smiled and in a voice filled with wonder said, "it's a doll as big as me that walks and dances." He pulled the wooden face forward and planted a kiss on the painted lips.

There was a gust of laughter and applause, breaking the silence from the audience.

Pippin then caught hold of Merry's hands and swung him round in a dance that they had done many times before, sometimes with the local lasses at hobbit celebrations, sometimes with assorted relatives at family gatherings and sometimes with each other at the local pub, balanced precariously on the table, whilst full of ale. Pippin knew Merry could do this blind drunk, so he could easily do it blind as well.

The band struck up to the right rhythm and, as the hobbits performed the lively foot stomping dance, the marionettes joined in, as the puppeteers quickly learned to mimic the steps. The audience applauded and laughed until their hands and throats hurt.

When the dance was over Pippin bowed graciously to the puppets and solemnly shook hands with the Spandif marionette. Then held Merry's hand and this time they both bowed to the puppets and to the crowd.

Spandif himself then came onto the stage and lifted the hobbits out of the marionette theatre and made them take another bow on the big stage. The impresario clapped his hands and as if by magic the two clowns suddenly appeared on the stage.

"Meriadok Brandibuk, on behalf of the Grand Spectac we would like to present you with a small token of our esteem." Spandif bowed to the clown, who presented Merry with a little silver flute. It was not a complete guess as the showman had made enquiries and Gandalf knew that Merry could play a flute quite well.

The next gift, however was a guess, "and for your noble companion," Spandif had not learned Pippin's name, "we hope he will enjoy this." The other clown gave Pippin a small drum that would hang round his neck and two drumsticks. Aragorn gasped in horror.

"So Master Merri," Spandif squatted down to be on a level with the hobbit, "am I forgiven?"

Merry mischievously played a pretty little catch on the flute, a light fluffy sound full of fun. "That's a song about a circus," Merry whispered. "That's the tune. My cousin Bilbo taught it to me and I helped with some of the words."

"You know a circus song?" Spandif's exclamation carried to the whole audience. "Then we must hear it!"

"It's only silly really," Merry was embarrassed now. "I don't know if it's good enough to be sung on a stage though."

"Of course we all want to hear it." Spandif encouraged the audience. "Sing the song! Sing the song!"

"Sing the song! We want the song!" The audience chanted back.

Pippin could see that everyone wanted Merry to do something so he joined in by rat-tat-tatting on his new drum, until Merry caught his hands and then he sat down cross-legged and watched and waited. Merry played the little air on his flute again and the band picked the tune up quickly. It was a simple melody and, like Frodo's song about the cat and fiddle that he had sung in The Prancing Pony, not many of the words are remembered these days, but the song grew famous in its time. 

**_Bilbo's Circus Song_ **

The circus band, travelled the land,  
Living from day to day,  
They danced and sang, and the woodlands rang,  
As they went along their way.

Never alone, carrying their home,  
Dwelling beneath the clouds,  
They sang and played, and the people paid,  
'twas pleasing for the crowds. ** __**

Hark, hark, the dogs do bark,  
The beggars are come to town,  
They give you cause, to lock your doors,  
And roll your shutters down. ** __**

Peace, peace, tell the geese,  
They're just the travelling folk,  
From strange lands, they'll read your hands,  
Or make a funny joke. ** __**

Alarm, alarm, beware of harm,  
The gypsies are here today,  
They'll empty your purse, or even worse,  
Steal your soul away. ** __**

Come, come, everyone,  
Come and see the show!  
They'll juggle and dance, tumble and prance,  
You'll love them before they go.

So the folk played, wherever they stayed,  
In many a distant land,  
But always were fated, to be hated,  
By people who don't understand.

Because they roam, so far from home,  
Their ways seem odd and strange,  
Still they dance and sing, till the woodlands ring,  
Pray Valar that they never change.

As the song finished Spandif led the riotous applause as Pippin led Merry in another deep bow. The showman suddenly realised what a great opportunity he had missed by putting Meriadoc in a cage, rather than on the stage.


	27. Drums of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

As soon as the show had finished, Théoden told Spandif he could go on his way as long as he observed the conditions Merry had laid down regarding the caged beasts. However, he suggested his company should leave Edoras as soon as possible, as the Riders of Rohan would be riding off to battle the next day and a great war was about to begin.

This was the first Merry had heard that the plan to ride to Gondor's aid was going to happen the next day and he was anxious to know where he and Pippin would be going.

Pippin led Merry to the kitchens, on the off chance that Yomyn would be there and baking something interesting that they could help him to sample, but the cook was not to be found. As they sat at the long scrubbed table to wait, and Pippin started to practice his drumming, Merry wrote on the little slate. He used his hand as a ruler to try and keep the words as straight as possible, and wrote, _'pip they ar al go-ing a-way - we hav to fynd strydr so-s we can go 2.'_

He had to pull Pippin down from the table, as he was now marching up and down the full length of it proudly banging his drum. "At least I know how to find you now with that din." Merry said out loud. Pippin sat down on the table and looked at the little slate, tracing the words with his finger. When he had finished reading it he tapped Merry's cheek and wrote _'al go?'_

Merry nodded.

Then he wrote _'us go?_ '

Merry shrugged. He took the slate again and wrote _'fynd strydr!'_

Pippin got the message and reluctantly left the kitchen, leading Merry in search of Aragorn. They found him in his room, packing his few travelling things and laying out in readiness his sword and dagger. "Hello you two," he greeted the hobbits. "Did you enjoy your show, Merry?"

"Yes thank you very much." Merry put his hand on Pippin's drum to silence it as his cousin had discovered holding it with one hand and drumming with the other made a very satisfying vibration. "Strider, where are you all going and are we coming with you?"

Aragorn stopped what he was doing and rested on one knee in front of the pair. He took Merry's hand, so that he knew where he was. "No, you cannot come with us. It will be very dangerous and we could not protect you."

"You mean we would be in the way." Merry regretted the words as soon as he had said them. "I'm sorry, you were being kind. But I suppose we would be in the way. We're not much use, are we?"

"Of course, you are." Aragorn patted Merry's hand with his. "You and Pip have performed wonders in ways that I don't think you even realise. You helped Frodo and Sam to make their start on the Quest. I am sure the Ents would not have overthrown Saruman had it not been for you two and I know you helped to win Théoden round."

"But we're not exactly warrior material." Merry added. "No I understand. It's just that, I once said to King Théoden that I would offer him my sword if I still had one. I suppose he was just humouring me, but he said he would accept it. I'm just being foolish but I… I…" Merry trailed off, feeling rather embarrassed.

"You're not being foolish, Merry." Aragorn stood up. "I think I know how you are feeling. It can't be easy for you or Pippin. We treat you like children sometimes, to our detriment. Looks can be deceptive and I know what stout hearts you both have."

"So what's to happen to us? Where are we to… **_Pippin! Stop it_**!" Merry grabbed hold of his cousin's drumsticks to silence him. Pippin carried on pounding the drum with his hand.

"He's just getting frustrated." Aragorn took hold of Pippin's hands and kneeling down to his eye level shook his head and put his finger to his lips. "We have to find Legolas, so that he can explain it to him more easily."

"Poor Pip," Merry suddenly felt very ashamed for being irritated. "It’s not your fault." He put his arms around his cousin and hugged him close. Then gave him back the sticks.

"You two wait here," Aragorn led them to the bed and lifted Merry up to sit there while Pippin clambered up beside him, his drum still slung around his neck and the sticks tucked in his breeches' waistband. Aragorn took Pippin's face in his hands and mouthed the words carefully, hoping the little hobbit might understand, "I – get – Legolas." He ruffled the hobbits' curls and left the room.

Pippin knew Merry was upset, but he suspected it was not really at him. He took his cousin's hands and put them on his face and spread the fingers over his cheeks. Then he put his own hands on Merry's face and put his thumbs either side of the sad mouth and pushed the corners up.

"Oh Pip, you still make me laugh." Merry ran his hands over the sweet features and curled his fingers into the unruly locks. "Why don't you play me your drum again?" He tapped his fingers on the drum to show Pippin what he meant.

Pippin took the sticks and began to beat the instrument violently once more. Merry laughed and caught hold of his arms. "Not like that Pip." He manoeuvred the younger hobbit to sit in front of him and, reaching round from behind him, put his hands on top of his cousin's. Merry then gently manipulated Pippin's hands on the sticks beating the drum with a gentle rat-ta-ta-tat rhythm. Pippin could feel the vibrations of the drum against his body as Merry increased the tempo. Then they tried a slightly more syncopated rhythm and finished with a neat little roll.

Merry was quite a good musician as well as a good teacher and Pippin had a natural feel for the beat, as most hobbits do, he just needed showing. It was not long before, in spite of his deafness, he was making the little drum sound quite pleasant all on his own.

Merry then took the flute from his pocket and played a simple folk tune and when Aragorn and Legolas returned they paused outside the door and listened for a minute, not to interrupt the pretty music the two were now making. As the melody finished they entered the room applauding. Pippin could not hear, but could see their hands clapping and saucily jumped off the bed to take a bow.

He ran at once then to Legolas and put the elf's hands on his face. _'where go all?'_ He asked at once. _'where go merry and me?_ '

"What do I tell him Aragorn?" Legolas hated upsetting Pippin and he was sure that the little one was not going to like the answer.

"The truth. He and Merry have to stay with Éowyn while we all go to war." Aragorn shrugged. There was no easy way to explain it, but the hobbits had to realise they could not come along.

_'We have to go and fight now, Pip._ ' Legolas held Pippin's face as he explained it. He did not need the physical contact now as their minds were becoming so attuned, but the little hobbit seemed to like the touch. _'You and Merry have to stay with Éowyn, we would not be able to protect you in a battle and you could not keep up._ '

_'we go come battlel too!_ ' Pippin said exasperatedly. _'i go play drum – merry go play flute – like in old stor-ires - we go help at you_!'

_'No, Pippin, it would be too dangerous, you could be killed.'_

_'legolas go be killded? – strider go be killded? – gandalf go be killded – gimli go be killded?_ ' Pippin pointed out logically.

_'We'll try not to be'_ Legolas smiled down at him.

_'merry and me try not go be killded!'_ Pippin looked the picture of misery now _'all get killded – merry and me lefted out – not go be fair!'_

_'No one wants to be killed.'_ In spite of the gravity of the situation Legolas was nearly laughing at Pippin's indignation.

_'if legolas go be killded … i be…'_ Pippin struggled to express the thought behind the emotion which was partly a growing love he had for the elf and partly selfish motives. _'i go be too sad… too lonely._ '

_'You would have no one to talk to, is that it?_ ' Legolas did laugh now. _'But you would still have to look after Merry, what would he do without you?'_

_'go be too sad'_ Pippin agreed. _'wish i go talk to merry too_.'

Legolas looked up at Aragorn who was watching the exchange with fascination. The faces of the elf and hobbit tended to animate the conversation and the ranger could sense the different moods as the subject matter changed.

Merry was waiting patiently, stoically even and it suddenly occurred to the elf how very lonely it must be for this little one to be so cut off from the only other one of his kind in this foreign land. He felt it himself sometimes, it was not since Lothlórien that he had spoken with another elf and they were not his kindred. But he could at least see and hear and speak with others. The only contact these two little waifs could make with each other was to touch. The elf all at once felt overwhelmed with compassion, especially as they were now to be parted from the Fellowship who had been their protectors and friends.

Legolas suddenly realised that Aragorn was waiting for him to speak. "Pippin wants to come too. I've told him it's too dangerous, but he doesn't seem to mind that. He- he wants to talk to Merry."

"We know that Legolas." Aragorn put his hand on the elf's shoulder sensing something amiss. "What's wrong?"

"It's just something, I thought about." Legolas seemed to be in a half dream. He took Pippin's hand and led him over to the bed where Merry was still sitting and lifted Pippin up to sit next to him. He then took each of the hobbits by the hand. "Merry would you like to talk to Pippin?"

"Legolas is this some kind of elvish teasing?" Merry sighed, then, realising the sincerity in the voice, stopped. "No you're not teasing, what do you mean?"

"I may be able to let you." Legolas put his hand round Merry's face. "If you'll let me come into your mind, like I do with Pippin and be in his mind at the same time. I've never done it before, but it might be possible. Do you want to try?"

Merry's face lit up like a beacon, breathlessly he whispered, "could you? Would you? That would be wonderful!"

Aragorn looked a little sceptical, "are you sure it's safe?"

"No, but then neither is anything you try for the first time. I just cannot do it for too long, I will get too drawn in and start to lose myself." Legolas shrugged. "But I cannot see the harm for a little while, though I can certainly see the good."

"So can I." Aragorn agreed. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Just remind me to stop after a few minutes." Legolas pulled the hobbits a little further forward on the bed and knelt before them. "Make sure I don't get too absorbed. That is where the damage can happen."

The elf lifted Pippin's face in his hands and made the easy contact first, _'Pippin, do you want to talk to Merry?'_

_'talk merry? can talk merry? do! do! do!_ '

_'Calm down, little one. I am going to speak to him like I do to you and you should be able to hear him as well._ '

Legolas waited a moment for the turmoil of Pippin's thoughts to settle a little, otherwise Merry was going to start with a completely incomprehensible jumble of emotions. Then he took Merry's face in one hand, leaving the other on Pippin's cheek. _'Merry, Merry!' he called. 'Say my name if you can hear me. Say Legolas.'_

Slightly uncertain and muted, he heard the different Bucklandish accent whisper in some awe, _'legolas?_ ' Then more strongly **_'legolas_** _.'_

_'Good, Merry, now say something else to me and we'll see if Pip can hear you._ '

_'d-don't know what good s-say_? Merry bit his lip. It was ridiculous, the thing he wanted in all the world, after being able to see Pip, would be to talk to him, and now he couldn't think of the right words.

Pippin came to his rescue. _'MERRY! – MERRY! – MEERRRRYYY!'_

_'Oww! Pippin.'_ An Elven voice _'stop shouting!'_

_'sooorry legolas i bad! merry! – merry! am go hear you_!'

_'p-pip – is r-realily you? oh go m-miss you too m-much._ '

_'not cry merry! want merry i go miss merry!'_

_'i'm n-not cry – p-pip you all right?'_

_'i good – not be ill. not cry merry – say me things._

Legolas could feel the massive emotion in Merry that was almost too much to bear. His love for Pippin was overwhelming and the elf noticed how the older hobbit tended to stutter when his feelings got the better of him. His thoughts weren't quite as muddled as Pippin's, but right now his emotions were running riot.

_'Pippin you could tell Merry what your drum looks like_.' Legolas suggested.

_'blue and red and white – strings on and it shinery'_

_'oh Pip, that nice – do you go like?'_

_'best drum i got'_

_'only drum you got!'_

_'Thank the Valar!'_

_'shut up legolas'_

_'not be cheeksey, pip – while you in legolas mind - 'taint mannrers!'_

_'sorry mer – i go get 'cited legolas says i do'_

_'Well you do.'_

_'i sayed legolas we go war – i play drum – merry… no you! – you here! - i forgetted – you play pipe._

_'we could pip, that would go be grand!'_

_'legolas sayed no – we be killded!'_

_'oh – I still like go war with othrers!'_

_'and **i** go war – legolas sayed no – they all want go be killded but not got go me and you.'_

_they cruelbad at us! praps we go fight them – then we got go too!'_

Pippin giggled at Merry’s teasing of Legolas. _'merry can we go fight?'_

_'NO, You two are not going to the war. You have to stay here and look after each other.'_

_'we look aftrer us **at** war – eh pip!'_

"Legolas! Legolas!" Aragorn's voice cut into Merry and the elf's hearing. "Come back now."

_'Pippin, we have to go. Say goodbye to Merry now.'_

_'noooo! please noooo! not go – not got go!'_

_'pippin please not go be sad – not want membrer your voice go be so sad.'_

_'sorry merry,– i – i it so'_ Pippin's little voice dissolved into hiccupping sobs.

Legolas was squatting in front of them, pressing their faces together, his palms on their outside cheeks.

_'please pip'_ Merry put his arms round Pippin. _'hold at i - when we go at bye - when I gone - you still feel i - i not gone – is good?'_

_'merry… merry… not go – not got go…'_

_'hold hand, pip make hug – n-not let g-go.'_

_'not go… merry…stay at i '_

_'hold hand tight keep at hug…d-don't let go!"_

Legolas gently, with tears streaming down his face, moved his hands from the little wet cheeks and hugged his arms around them both. Then gradually he moved to stand back with Aragorn shaking the contact out of his befuddled head.

Merry and Pippin sat on the edge of the bed wrapped tightly in each other's arms, their eyes squeezed shut, they both shuddered slightly as if sobbing with pain.

As Legolas turned to the ranger to speak, he heard one last whisper in his head. 

_'legolas, sorry i forgottened - tell merry i love him!'_


	28. Rumblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

Merry and Pippin eventually fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms on Aragorn's bed, as they were both emotionally exhausted. The ranger left them to sleep, it was early for him yet and he had other business to attend to. Legolas too was quite drained by the whole experience and decided to take a walk in the fresh air to calm himself. He covered the sleeping hobbits with Aragorn's quilt before he left, kissing each of them lightly on the brow.

Aragorn hurried along to the main hall where Théoden, Éomer and Éowyn, together with Gandalf and Grima Wormtongue were in council.

"For two nights and a day now my riders have reported sighting the terrible winged creature over Rohan. I fear the Nazgûl has returned." Théoden looked to Gandalf, "Do you suppose they hunt the little ones?"

"This is grave indeed," Gandalf agreed. "I doubt their sole purpose would be to hunt down Merry and Pippin, although the risk to them should not be ignored."

"Your people, too, My Lord," Aragorn stepped forward. "They will not be safe here with the Nazgûl abroad. This place is too exposed and all nine could attack. You will have to send those who do not ride to war, the women and children, to a safer place."

"They will go to Dunharrow." Théoden turned to Éowyn, "Will you lead them, sister-daughter? The people trust you."

"What of Grima?" Éowyn asked her eyes cast down to the floor. "Would you not put him in command of the refugees?"

"Grima will ride with us." Théoden turned to his adviser. "Every man who can wield a sword and sit astride a horse will be expected to take arms."

"Then let me take up arms and come with you My Lord." Éowyn looked up at the King. "I am as valiant as any man and I fight as well. Let Grima lead the people to Dunharrow for I know he has no taste for war."

"I would not fight, My Lord." Grima spoke up now. "It is not in my nature or my bearing. Pray do as the lady says and let her join you in battle. I will lead the women and children and the two halflings to Dunharrow and safety."

"No!" Théoden was adamant. "I will not allow you to take arms sister-daughter. I know you wield a sword as well as any man, but do not ask me to suffer a maid to go into battle. It would cleave my heart if anything amiss should befall you."

"Yes My Lord." Éowyn knew that to argue would be pointless, but she looked with envy at her brother Éomer and then stole a sad glance at Aragorn. The tall ranger had become very close to her and begun to appreciate her skills as a healer. She wished that he and all the other men around her would acknowledge her skills as a warrior also. Should they fall in battle she would sooner be with them and facing death, than hiding in caves in the hills.

"And you Grima," Théoden continued contemptuously. "You will ride with us or take a horse and get you gone now. For we have no use for cowards at times of need such as this."

Grima made no reply but bowed low and backed to the door, he knew that his magic was spent. No longer could he whisper poison into the King's ear and manipulate the old man to his own, or his secret master, Saruman's will. He knew that Saruman had fallen, but that he was still alive and imprisoned in Orthanc. A plot had formed in his head to help the disgraced wizard and restore them both in the eyes of the Dark Lord. 

The halflings, Grima reasoned, were cause of Saruman's downfall and they were also the wizard's offering to Sauron at the time of his defeat. He, Grima Wormtongue, would seize the little rats and take them to Isengard and then free Saruman and let him either take his revenge on the pair or offer them in tribute to Sauron. Their capture, he reasoned, would not be difficult as one could not see and the other could not speak or hear.

The turncoat for now was anxious to remove himself from the accusing gaze of the King and his new advisors. He bowed his way obsequiously out of the Great Hall.

****

Pippin awoke before Merry. His cousin was still wrapped around him and Pippin lay there in that first forgetfulness of waking, wondering where they were. Slowly he recalled why he felt so drained and tired. He had talked to Merry, but now he was trapped once more in his silent, lonely world. Perhaps it was worse for Merry, not being able to see, but the little hobbit wondered if it was as lonely.

Then he remembered what Legolas had told him. The Fellowship and all the Riders of Rohan were leaving – going off to do great deeds in the war – and he and Merry were to be left behind. Of course they would be in the way and of course there was little they could do to help, but it didn’t make it any easier. Especially now that he had talked to Merry with Legolas’s help. Once the elf was gone he would not even be able to talk to Legolas, let alone Merry. Perhaps Legolas would be killed, perhaps all of their friends would all be killed and never come back. The war would be lost, Middle Earth would be lost and he would never hear or talk again and Merry would never see him again.

Pippin untangled himself from the still sleeping Merry as he felt tears begin to fall _. ‘I have to stop thinking like this,_ ’ he told himself. But it was all too sad, he could see no hope, nothing good. The thought made him remember poor Boromir and the despair the man had felt in Lothlorien. ' _…and then he was killed by the Uruk Hai defending Merry and me. Maybe he **knew** something bad was going to happen._ ' The thought of their valiant defender, pierced with so many arrows as Merry and he were carried helplessly away, made him, if possible, even more depressed.

Pippin held Merry's hand for a moment, gazing lovingly but sadly at his sleeping cousin. Then his eyes wandered around the room. It was Aragorn's room, he had forgotten they were there. Aragorn would be going too, of course. Poor long-suffering Strider who had patiently nursed him and Merry when they had been so hurt and ill, never getting angry – well hardly ever – except maybe when he stole poppy paste.

Poppy paste – no more of that for certain once Strider was gone. Even though it had been quite a few days now since he had had any, Pippin suddenly felt a pang, a desperate need for some of the soothing mixture that made all his troubles seem to fade, all the pain go away. It even eased the loneliness for a short time.

Maybe there was some here, in Strider's bag, that was where he kept it. One little dip of his finger, what could it hurt? No one need know and it would make him feel better for a little while.

Pippin felt a sudden urgency to find the medicine before Merry woke up or Strider came back. He slung his drum over his back and, tucking the sticks in his waistband, climbed off the bed as quietly as he could and, very carefully, started to go through Aragorn's minimal luggage. The little hobbit was certain that the ranger would not travel without his magic paste, so it had to be in his newly packed bag.

The stealthy hobbit did not lift anything out of the loosely packed saddlebag but rummaged blindly around, feeling for the familiar wooden box. His hand touched something else. A smooth, cool object, that was electrifying to the touch.

Pippin knew at once that he desired this object more than anything else in Middle Earth. More than his new drum, more than mushrooms, more than poppy paste, more than hearing and talking, more even than his Merry. A clarion warning sounded in his mind as that thought flitted through, but now he had touched it, the desire for it overwhelmed him. 

Carefully he lifted the dark glass orb from the bag and, hiding it beneath his shirt, he quietly opened the door.


	29. Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

Merry reached out as he woke, surprised not to find Pippin next to him. He felt around the bed on which he was lying finding nothing but the quilt and pillows. He was about to call out but remembered that would be of no use as Pip would not hear him anyway.

'Hear him – we were talking, Pip and me, in Legolas's head!' Merry shook a little at the thought. It had been wonderful, but awful, a cruel but kind torture. They could talk for a short while and then be torn apart again as if it had never happened. He had tried to be strong for Pip but, in that strange mind link, he had not only heard his young cousin's sorrow, but felt it just as keenly. He knew that Pippin had felt his grief too. He had tried not to let it spoil their few moments together but it was hard to conceal feelings like that from someone who meant so much, especially when you are sharing their thought and mind.

Now Pippin was gone physically as well. Why? What had happened? Merry thought back over the past days since he had been rescued from the frightful cage. Pippin had not really left his side and, as far as Merry could remember, they had always been in the same room at least. From the moment when Strider had set him on his feet and made him walk and he had tripped and fallen, from then on Pippin had been his eyes. The younger hobbit had taken it upon himself to make sure he didn't fall or walk into things and Merry now knew when there was a step up or step down, simply from the way Pippin pulled on his hand. He knew that when Pippin touched his nose it meant 'wait' and when he squeezed his hand it meant 'come on'.

Where had he gone? The privy? No, Pippin always woke him if he felt the need and would usually insist that Merry come along too, that would save him having to take his cousin later.

Merry's next thought was that there was something wrong. Pippin had been taken ill and Strider or one of the others had carried him off somewhere. But they wouldn't just leave him there on his own to worry about Pippin, they would know how traumatic it would be for him.

Perhaps it was something really bad. Was Pippin so upset by their talk that he had gone off to do something terrible or dangerous? It made no sense that Merry could think of.

He realised now that he had been awake for quite a long time and no one had come into the room and Pippin was either lying somewhere unconscious, perhaps nearby, and Merry didn't know, or maybe he had gone missing. He had to do something. Try to find someone.

The thought frightened Merry at first. He remembered his first attempt to walk across a room unaided in this place and he had fallen almost at once. But he had become used to manoeuvring his way around with Pippin's help and if his young cousin was in trouble, he should move and move now.

Merry clambered off the high bed, gradually letting himself down backwards until his toes found the floor. The next problem was to find the door. It took him some time, bumping into things and finally reaching the wall and feeling his way around until he located the exit. By the time he was outside the room and in the passageway, the hobbit could feel his heart pounding, he didn’t even know which way to go now. Then he remembered the advice of Gandalf when they were lost in Moria. 'If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." He sniffed in both directions. The draft came from the left. Very well, he would go left.

****

Pippin hurried along the passageway, greedily hugging the glass globe to his chest and looking furtively around to be sure he was not observed. He wanted to find somewhere private so he could look at the thing undisturbed. There was a vague recollection in his brain of seeing it before, but as soon as he tried to hold the thought, it melted like icicles snapped off in your warm hand on a bright winter's morning or floated away like a dandelion clock on a hot summer's afternoon.

But it was all right now. Pippin felt very resolved. He knew what he had to do and there was only one purpose left in his life. He had to take the glass globe to somewhere private, preferably outside and look into it very carefully and there he would find all the answers to every question ever asked and then he would be happy for he would also find his heart's desire. Very vaguely Pippin knew this made no sense, but, with the thing held against his chest, the compulsion had become beyond all reason.

He found his way to the high battlements of the castle, where a brazier was kept burning and he huddled up against the wall in the most inconspicuous corner he could find and, sitting with the globe between his knees, he stared long and hard into its mysterious depths.

The air seemed still and tense about him. At first the globe was dark, black as jet, with the moonlight gleaming on its surface. Then there came a faint glow and stir in the heart of it, and it held his eyes, so that now he could not look away. Soon all the inside seemed on fire, the ball was spinning, or the lights within were revolving. Suddenly the lights went out. He gave a gasp and struggled, but he remained bent, clasping the ball with both hands. Closer and closer he bent, and then became rigid, his lips moved soundlessly for a while. Then he gave a soundless scream and his face contorted with agony as he fell back and lay still.

****

Legolas wandered beyond the keep of the castle and found a small copse of beech. Dreamily he wandered amongst the tall, slender trunks and gazed up at the soft green petal-like leaves until the sun finally sank and gave way to the silver moonlight.

The elf drew a deep breath, drinking in the woodland and feeling refreshed by it. He had found the telepathic link between the two hobbits deeply emotional and distressing. It was not the words but the feelings and grief at their parting that had disturbed him so much. Hobbits were, Legolas had found, delightful creatures, so full of life and joy. To experience so much anguish in these two charming periain was harrowing to his very soul.

'It is too cruel to bring them together, to let them take a morsel of what they cannot have.' Legolas mused. I will not permit it again. The fleeting pleasure it brings is paid for too heavily in the pain they experience at their parting.'

The elf pondered these thoughts in the serenity of the little green copse, restoring his mind and calming his id back into its accustomed unruffled perspective. Legolas did not like his emotions laid bare. Even when he had thought Gandalf to be dead, he could not bring himself to speak of his grief openly.

He sat against the trunk of a beech and his eyes closed. Although he did not sleep, the world started to flow smoothly past him once more and the memory of Merry and Pippin's anguish began to fade to a dream.

'Eeeiaaghhhh!' His eyes shot open wide as the terrified scream left his lips. He had not cried out but the sound had come from his throat, he had heard it uttered in his voice!

Pippin!

Not his voice – it was Pippin's voice. He had screamed in Legolas's head and the sound had escaped from his lips. It was filled with terror and great fear, greater fear than he had ever felt before in either his mind or the hobbit's. More fear even than they had felt at the Balrog.

What had happened? Where was Pippin? He could not tell from the scream and now there was only silence - a terrified cry for help and then nothing!

Legolas was on his feet and running for the castle, pausing every so often, his head held up high, straining to hear again the little one's voice in his mind, sending out a desperate mental cry for Pippin to answer him. But there was no reply.


	30. Converging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

Merry felt his way along the wall, stepping carefully, making sure he had solid ground beneath each foot before putting all his weight down. He listened carefully every so often, hoping to hear footfalls or another voice so that he could ask for help, but there seemed to be no one around. He tried calling out even though it made him feel slightly foolish and rather vulnerable, but nobody answered anyway.

As Merry walked along he gradually grew more confident and his pace quickened, slowing only when he found gaps in the wall where arches or doors were set. He then had to feel his way more carefully following the recess until it returned to solid wall.

Suddenly the wall ended and Merry, touching ahead with his foot along the ground, realised he was at the top of a flight of steps. He wished that he had paid more attention to these details when Pippin had been leading him about, but there seemed no need at the time. 'Pip would always be there for me. But now…' The thought trailed off, Merry did not want to start imaging what had happened to his little cousin.

"What are you doing, halfling?"

The voice was so abrupt and unexpected that Merry was startled and as he turned too quickly in the direction of the challenge, he stepped backwards and tripped over the top step. His balance was lost and he tumbled head over heels to the foot of the steps, landing with a thud at the bottom. He was not really hurt, hobbits are very good at falling, rolling and jumping up, but he was very badly shaken.

As the hobbit lay in a heap at the bottom of the stairs he heard a voice above him mutter, "Stupid thing, it's probably killed itself now!" Then he could hear footfalls descending towards him, probably the owner of the voice.

"Are you hurt?" The voice seemed businesslike rather than concerned and, as Merry pulled himself up into a sitting position and decided nothing was broken, he realised it belonged to Grima Wormtongue, he recognised his voice from the trial..

"No, I'm not hurt." Merry stood now and waited for the man to come all the way down. He did not like Grima particularly and after overhearing his last comment, did not trust him either. But at the moment he had very little in the way of choice.

"Can you help me?" Merry asked, "I have to find my cousin, Pippin, the other halfling. Or at least could you take me to Aragorn or Gandalf or Gimli or Legolas or Éowyn or…or…" Merry trailed off, realising all at once that what he had said was rather rude.

"You mean anyone but me?" The implication was not lost on Grima.

"No, it's just that I don't want to bother you, but I do need to find Pippin quite urgently." Merry was suddenly struck by the fact that when anyone else talked to him they seemed to have a knack of letting him know where they were. It might be as much as taking his hand or as little as a very direct voice projection. But with this man he could tell nothing and did not even know if he was looking at him as he spoke. Merry suspected that he was not.

"I will help you, halfling. Come with me and we will go and find your cousin together." Grima put his hand on Merry's shoulder and pushed him forward to the steps. The man lifted Merry's arm so that his hand found the rail and they climbed back up to the top.

Merry shuddered slightly at the touch, noticing also that it was distant and unfriendly, but he told himself not to be stupid. He was still in Meduseld, under Théoden's protection and, much as he disliked this man, what could he do to him here?

****

Legolas had wandered far from the castle in his search for solitude and trees. As he ran back he realised it must be a league distant and the urgency made it seem even further. He felt a surge of anguish as he remembered the scream that had leapt unwarranted from his lips. What could have happened to Pippin to make him cry out so and how had he heard him over such a great distance?

The elf knew that joining minds was not to be played with and could have far reaching consequences. He wondered if he had already overstepped the limit with the perian. Pippin had needed him so much, he found it hard to resist talking to him. But Legolas knew that, just like the poppy paste, it could become addictive. Added to that, it became unconscious. If contact was continued over too long a time, they would find themselves wandering in and out of each other's minds unbidden and very often unwanted. It was not a comforting thought.

But then Legolas remembered how lonely and hurt the little one had been and that the touch of his innocent mind was pleasant, it was so refreshing and naïve to an ancient being such as he. Perhaps it was part of his destiny to be linked in this way, it did not seem such a trial and if he could help to protect Pippin by being in his mind – then so be it.

He entered the castle keep at a run and made for the Great Hall. Although the hour was late, Gandalf, Aragorn and Gimli were there with Théoden and his entourage, still planning for the following day.

Legolas made straight for his companions, "The halflings – where are they? He caught hold of Aragorn's arm, "where is Pippin?" he asked frantically.

"In my room, as far as I know, unless they woke and took off for the kitchens again." Aragorn frowned at the elf's urgency. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. There was a cry. It came from my lips, but 'twas not mine." Legolas wondered if this made any sense to the others. "It was Pippin, he cried out in my head! Come, we have to find him."

Legolas and Aragorn went to see if the hobbits were still in the ranger's room, while Gandalf decided to look in the kitchens and Gimli, Éomer and Éowyn started a search of other parts of the castle.

The scene in the bedchamber did not bode well. The bed was in disarray, with no sign of Merry or Pippin, then Aragorn noticed his bag was opened and a few little things were spilled on the floor. "I'm glad I didn't leave my poppy paste in there," he smiled and patted his chest pocket where the box was stowed. "I'll wager that Pippin has been searching my things again in the hope…Oh no! This is far worse! How could I have been so careless?"

"What is it?" Legolas's eyes widened as the ranger frantically pulled things from his bag, obviously searching for something.

"The palantír! It's missing. Pippin must have taken it – this is dire news indeed." Aragorn turned to the door, the elf at his heels. "We must find Gandalf and the hobbits now. If Pippin has looked into the palantír…"

"I know the consequences Aragorn. Come let us not waste time or breath on words. Let us find them."

****

Pippin lay curled around the glass ball on the battlements of the castle. As he gradually came to his senses the hobbit did not sit up but lay with his eyes open, still staring at the globe pressed into his chest. He wanted to look away, with all his being he longed to push the hateful thing from him and cast it over the steep side of the castle wall. It was only a short distance, without taking his eyes from the globe he could still see the edge, but his will failed him. He could not move.

'Merry what have I done?' Pippin's mind was running in anguished circles now, the memory of staring at the ball so frighteningly fresh in his head. In reality several hours had passed, but it seemed like only a few short minutes since the dark shadows had coalesced into terrifying forms, twisted and distorted images that could not be, even in his worst imaginings. Then HE had come!

"MY DAINTY," he had mocked the frightened hobbit. "MY GIFT FROM THE WIZARD! WHY DID YOU TRY TO HIDE? 

Pippin had made no reply, his whole being was transfixed with fear.

'SPEAK! ANSWER AT ONCE!' His cruel voice cut Pippin through his heart, it hurt so badly he tried to speak just to make the pain stop.

_'not hide – not – not knowed how_!' He squeaked, it was all he could manage.

'LIES!' He cut back at the hobbit. 'I WILL HAVE YOU NOW! WHERE IS THE OTHER?'

_'gone – is gonned!'_ Pippin tried to clamp his mind shut from thoughts of Merry. It was not easy and just the realisation that he was being questioned about his cousin brought him into Pippin's undisciplined head.

'HE IS NEAR YOU. I WILL HAVE YOU BOTH. YOU WILL STAY THERE! YOU WILL NOT MOVE. I WILL SEND FOR YOU NOW!'

Then He was gone. But as He withdrew a terrible shock wrenched through Pippin and he screamed without making a sound, but there had been a momentary flash of Legolas through his head and he heard the sound of his own cry in the elf's mind. Then all conscious thought had died.

The hobbit did not know how long had passed until he gradually came back to his senses, but since then Pippin had lain still, unable to move. Perhaps it was an enchantment or perhaps just a trick of the mind but the hobbit had remained paralysed. 

****

Grima was pushing Merry rather than leading him, a procedure the hobbit found very uncomfortable and unnerving. The others always took him by the hand but Grima gripped Merry's upper arm, almost as if he were a recalcitrant schoolboy caught in mischief, and marched him along at a smart pace.

"Halfling, I think it would be better if I leave you somewhere safe and conduct the search on my own." Grima's words immediately put Merry on his guard. What was this man up to?

"I would rather come with you." Merry tried to turn to face Grima as he spoke, but the man had too firm a grip on the hobbit's arm. "Or take me to one of my friends, if you don't mind."

"I think not, Halfling." Grima was opening a door, that much Merry could hear. Suddenly the hobbit was pushed forward. "You wait there, I will find the other halfling and return."

"No! I want to come too. Please don't leave me here." Merry's heart was thumping loudly as he turned and met the closed door with his fists. His plea was answered by the sound of a key turning in the lock.

****

"How long ago did you hear the scream?" Gandalf sat at the scrubbed kitchen table opposite Legolas. Gimli sat next to the elf and Aragorn paced the kitchen floor. They had searched all of Pippin and Merry's usual haunts and found no evidence of either of them. Gandalf had insisted they take stock and try to think the situation through rather than rushing blindly about the castle.

The wizard was considering asking Théoden to bring his men in from their war preparations to carry out a fuller search, but first he wanted to calm his companions and see if they could not work out the problem by logic.

"It was several hours since." Legolas shook his head with worry. "I have heard no more from him. Nothing."

"Have you tried to contact him again?" Aragorn paused in his pacing and came to the table. "Perhaps you should attempt it."

"I tried when I was running from the wood." Legolas thought back to his frantic run. "But I was hurrying and maybe I was not focussed enough."

"Please try once more, Legolas." Gandalf knew what a strain it was putting on the elf. "If you think there is any chance he might hear you now."

Legolas placed his hands on the table and closed his eyes, reaching into his mind. Gimli noticed the trembling in the elf's arms that ran through to his fingertips. He stood behind him and held his arms steady, as if he were trying to leech his own strength into his companion.

_'Pippin, Pippin. Little one, hear my voice – it's Legolas. Can you speak to me?_ '

' _mmmrrmr'_ the slightest whimper flitted through the elf's consciousness.

_'Pip, Pippin we need to find you – where are you?'_

_'high – i up'_

_'Up where?'_

_'see stars'_

'Pippin, tell me more. Can you tell me more?' Legolas waited, straining to hear some extra words. But Pippin had gone. He could tell that it had been a big effort on the part of the hobbit to manage as much as he had.

"I got a few words." Legolas opened his eyes and reported. "He said 'high – I up' then he said 'see stars'." 

Aragorn snapped his fingers. "He's on the battlements."

****

Grima Wormtongue had already reached that conclusion. He knew the castle better than the recently arrived members of the Fellowship and his search was efficient and thorough. As soon as he saw the halfling lying on the battlements, pressed up against the wall, the palantír clutched to his breast, he knew what had happened. The turncoat had been in the service of Saruman long enough to know the properties of the Seeing Stone.

"So you have summoned the Nazgûl yourself, have you." Grima looked down at Pippin and poked him with his foot. "I know that trance. He has paralysed you this time so you cannot escape and will send the winged black rider for you."

Grima wondered how long he had and how he could capitalise on this situation. If he were to be present when the Nazgûl arrived and present the other halfling as well, he could indeed claim favour with the Dark Lord. Perhaps he would be given the stewardship of Isengard or even Edoras after the war was won. Now that would be an opportunity.

The risk he would have to take would be in the timing. It would not do to be discovered before he had handed the halflings over.

Suddenly his attention was drawn to the distant sky. A shadow had passed over the moon. It was the Nazgûl. This was perfect. He would hurry now and fetch the other one and be back just as the messenger landed. Ready to present his offering to the Dark Lord.

****

Merry had finally grown too weary to hammer on the thick wooden door and had slid down to the floor, resting his cheek against the solid oak. He still cried out every so often in the vague hope that someone would hear him, but no help came.

When Grima pulled the door open, Merry fell forwards as he had been pressed up against it and had not heard the key turn. Quickly the man grabbed the hobbit's arm and dragged him to his feet. Merry cried out and began to protest, so Grima put his hand across the hobbit's mouth. "Be silent, or I shall cut your throat." 

Merry felt the sharp nick of a blade at his neck and stopped struggling. He would be no use to Pippin if he got himself killed now. Grima slowly took his hand away and resumed his vice-like grip on Merry's arm.

"Where are you taking me?" The hobbit writhed slightly in the grip. "Where's Pippin. Did you take him away?"

"I know where he is, I'm taking you to see your little friend." Grima sneered. "Oh but I forgot, you can't see him anyway, can you. But we're going to find him anyway and then I have a second nice surprise for you."

Grima hustled Merry along, pushing him up the steps to the battlements.

****

Pippin had just managed to answer Legolas with a couple of tiny thoughts. He was not even sure if the elf had heard him, but if he had, he was certain that Legolas could work out where he was.

Then from the corner of his eye he saw the evil man come back and this time he had Merry with him. His heart dropped. Whatever that man wanted, Pippin was certain it wasn't good and now he had Merry in his clutches he knew it was something very bad!


	31. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

Merry felt the fresh air on his face and knew they were now outside. Grima kept a tight hold on his arm as he dragged him along over cold damp flagstones then forced him onto his knees. Merry still dare not to cry out, he knew Grima had a knife and did not doubt that he would use it.

As he pushed Merry down, Grima caught hold of Pippin and pulled him up so that he was also on his knees, except Pippin had not the strength to stay there and immediately fell down again onto his side. "Get up, curse you!" The man snarled, pulling the smaller one up once more and holding him there. As Pippin was lifted up, the palantír rolled away and lay unheeded on the ground.

"What do you want?" said Merry. Having just been pushed to his knees, Grima seemed to be ordering him to his feet again. Merry could not tell that he had been speaking to Pippin. "What do you want from me at all?" The hobbit caught hold of the man's wrist and wrenched at his grip, pulling away at the same time. 

He had taken Grima by surprise, particularly as he was more concerned with keeping Pippin upright and Merry managed to pull free. He came up on his feet, backing away from the man. "Where is Pippin? What have you done with him?"

"Come back here, you." Grima reached out for Merry again, but as he was keeping hold of the dead weight of Pippin he missed. "I have your friend here." The evil voice changed to one of cajoling. "Come, you can feel him, here he is."

Merry paused. This could be a trick, but what if he did have Pippin? Merry made his decision and slowly edged towards Grima, his hand held out, hoping to find his cousin.

Grima seized the outstretched hand and pulled Merry to him turning him at the same time and lifting the two hobbits' hands to meet in front of him. At the same time he kicked Merry's feet away, forcing him back down on his knees once more.

Merry was shaken up by the manhandling but suddenly realised that the small hand, pressed into his by Grima, had to belong to Pippin. Grima put his hand on Merry's head and wrapped his fist in Pippin's curls, keeping him upright. This was all happening very fast and Merry was beginning to get a terrible sense of foreboding. Then he knew!

Large wings flapped making a terrible stench fill the air, together with a deep feeling of horror and fear. Grima's voice sounded eerily far away, as if the man were a thousand leagues from Merry, rather than standing behind him with his hand on his head. "My Lord, I, Grima Wormtongue, give tribute to the Most Powerful Master Sauron. These are the halflings, promised by the wizard Saruman that he failed to deliver. Take them now in my good faith, that my loyalty be marked and rewarded."

The ghostly voice that Merry remembered spoke. "I will take them and your fealty will be reported to Sauron, you have done well, Wormtongue."

Merry felt Pippin's hand leave his. His heart filled with dread, Merry dragged his eyes up as if compelled. He knew what he would see, but feared to look.

The terrible white king squinted his evil gaze upon the blind hobbit. "Look at me halfling. I know you see me."

Merry looked up and gasped in horror.

Not only could he see the ghostly white features, the high crown and white robes. He could see Pippin! But it was not the pleasant happy sight he had longed for. Pippin was pale and ghostly, almost transparent and his innocent face was contorted in pain and terror.

The long skeletal fingers were curled around the little hobbit's wrists and the ghastly apparition wrapped Pippin tightly into his arms and Merry thought he could see a flicker of dark cloak as it stowed him away beneath it.

But the cloak belonged in the realm of the living and Merry could only look into the world of the undead. Yet still he could see Pippin. His one wish in the entire world had been to gaze upon his cousin once more, but this, to see him in the arms of the Witch King, was worse than never, ever seeing him again. Merry cried out in agony and torment. 

"Come halfling, join your kinsman. I will bear you both away now. Resist no longer, you will not prevail." The white king held out his other bony arm to Merry.

The hobbit did not pause. There was no desire in him to fight for his own freedom. If Pippin were taken, he would sooner be with him, even in torment, than be left without him. Knowing that Pippin would suffer, while he was free, would be a far greater torture for him.

As Merry stepped forward to the cold, but welcoming embrace of the Nazgûl, he heard an alarmed shout from behind him. "No Merry! Stay where you are." It was Gandalf's voice. But the hobbit was not even torn to obey the wizard, he knew where he must be. Still he could see Pippin and the little hobbit was reaching out to him now. Even thought he was pale he did not have the pallor of death like the white king, he was still his beloved Pippin, although his eyes seemed far sadder than Merry remembered. His little red, white and blue drum was still slung incongruously over his shoulder. He was crying and mouthing Merry's name.

Although Merry could not see the foul steed, he knew the Witch King must be sitting astride it for the apparition was high up from the ground. He held out his arms to be lifted up. As he did so, Gandalf caught hold of his arms from behind and pulled him back. Merry struggled and surged forwards. Then as the ring wraith reached out to grab him, his long white fingers touched the rag – the rag of Gandalf's cloak that was still about Merry's shoulders, making the creature scream as if burnt.

Gandalf took the opportunity to seize Merry and lifted him bodily, throwing him to Legolas who was closer to the wall. Aragorn, his sword drawn and a flaming torch in the other hand, stood alongside Gimli brandishing his axe. They advanced with Gandalf, making a wall between the Nazgûl and Meriadoc.

"Be gone you foul creature and tell your Lord you have failed once more." Gandalf commanded.

"No!" Merry screamed. "Gandalf he has Pippin. Pippin! No! Please! No!"

The wizard whirled around to the hobbit. "Merry what do you mean? Where is Pippin? How do you know?"

"I see him! Gandalf! He is holding Pippin! Please – get him back or let me go too!"

But as Gandalf turned back to the Nazgûl, its winged beast rose into the sky, making the air foul with its hot stench. Legolas let go of Merry to nock an arrow to his bow, but Gandalf held up his hand to stop him. "No, if he does have Pippin you may strike him or the little one will fall to his death."

Merry sank to the ground in despair. "He does, he's taken him! Noooo, I can't… what can I do? It is too, too dreadful to bear!." Words were inadequate and soon gave way to deep heart-wrenching sobs. 

As Gandalf gazed in horrified wonder at the distraught Merry, realising the enormity of what had happened and the others tried to comfort the little hobbit, Grima Wormtongue slipped unnoticed off the battlements and out of the castle.


	32. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

"Merry! Listen to me!" Gandalf shook the sobbing little form, the only result being to intersperse the sobs with hiccups. "Meriadoc! Stop that at once!" 

The sobs reduced slightly to sniffs and hiccups. "I-I'm s-s-s-sor…" Merry could not get the words out yet.

"It's all right," Gandalf let go of Merry's shoulders and pulled him into a comforting embrace. "But you have to tell me what happened."

"Gandalf, Let's take him inside at least." Aragorn understood the wizard's anxiety, but Merry was too distressed at the moment to make any sense." Without waiting for an answer, the ranger took the blind hobbit from Gandalf's arms and lifted him over his shoulder. Merry made no protest but let himself be carried back into the castle. The rest followed behind.

They took Merry to the great hall where Théoden and Éowyn were anxiously awaiting news. Éomer was about other business, the men were still preparing to ride the following morning.

Gradually, Aragorn and Éowyn coaxed Merry's story from him. Gandalf sat listening, not too sure of his patience at the moment. Of course Merry did not know all that had happened, but the ranger pieced together Pippin's role in the misadventure. He rightly guessed that the little hobbit had been searching his bag for poppy paste and had accidentally touched the palantír. 

"We must not blame Peregrin then." Gandalf put in, "He was already enthralled by it, after his exposure to it forced by Saruman. Once he touched it again, he would have been quite powerless to resist its call."

"Where is it now I wonder?" Legolas asked. "Do you think Pippin still has it?"

"No, it was lying on the battlements." Aragorn told him. He had found the glass globe as soon as the wraith had left and wrapped and secreted it back in the bag slung at his side. "I may have to use it now sooner than I had anticipated."

"Have a care." Gandalf warned. "Do not be forced into making a move by this turn of events. It may be part of Sauron's strategy."

"I am a cautious person Gandalf, you know me well enough to know that." Aragorn gave a guilty half smile to the wizard. "Certainly in matters of strategy, although I seem to have made mistakes with regard to hobbits of late." He then turned back to Merry, prompting him gently to finish his tale. 

All of course were horrified, although not totally surprised, to learn of Grima's treachery. "I will have that man's blood." Théoden swore. "Éowyn, sister-daughter, I leave it to your charge to send out word for his immediate arrest."

"I suspect he is long away from here, My Lord," she sighed. Éowyn had her own reasons to be glad of the man's fall from favour. He had long desired her and would have wed her if he could have devised some means to find grace in the eyes of the King. 

"But how can you be sure the wraith took Pippin?" Gimli asked. "I did not see him. Perhaps he is still hiding in the castle somewhere."

"No." Merry gulped his tears back. "I saw him."

"But Merry…"

"I know, but wh-when he, the wr-raith, h-held P-pip, I c-could see him. I-I think h-his cloak was over Pip, but I couldn't see the c-cloak, j-just a shadow of it. I could s-s-see Pippin clear as clear. Honestly, honest… it w-was…all my w-wishes come true in th-the m-most t-terrible…" Merry stopped as his tears started to fall again.

The Fellowship were lost for words, stunned by the revelation of the horror both hobbits had suffered.

"But what is to be done now? What if the wraith should return for him? Where will Merry go?" Éowyn broke the silence.

"That is indeed a difficult choice." Gandalf shook his head with indecision. "If he were to ride with me to Gondor, at least I can protect him from the Nazgûl."

"But I-I don't want p-protecting!" Merry stammered. "I w-wish I-I could've b-been taken with P-Pip. I-if he c-comes back I-I'll j-just stand th-there and…"

"Which is precisely why you do need protecting!" Gandalf drew a deep breath and checked his anger. He pulled himself down to Merry's face level and took his hand. "Understand Merry, it is not just for you and Pippin I fear. The whole of the war, and the Quest in particular, could be endangered by you two being in Sauron's hands. Why do you think he wants you both so badly?"

Merry shook his head, "I d-don't know, I never really thought. F-for information I s-suppose."

"Yes, that's exactly it." Gandalf noticed Merry's emotional stammer was lessening. "It is dire that he has taken Pippin, but then again Pippin cannot actually speak or hear and we know from Legolas's mind conversations and yours and mine, that Pip is a very muddled thinker telepathically, he will prove difficult for Sauron to make any sense of – or it is to be hoped."

"But won't he k-kill him or t-torture him when he f-finds n-nothing out?" Merry was still sobbing slightly.

"I don't know Meriadoc, but you have to be brave for him." Gandalf stood up and patted Merry on the shoulder.

Aragorn moved over to Gandalf to whisper urgently. "Should he not leave here tonight? It is imperative that he not stay in the vicinity or else the wraith may return for him."

"Yes." Gandalf agreed. "I will take him with me and ride ahead to Dunharrow. I will meet with you there before we take separate roads."

"Wait." Éowyn put her hand on Merry's arm. "The little one needs to be better clad to ride into the night. Give me a short while and I will find him a more fitting array." She bent down and whispered in Merry's ear. "One fit for the warrior I know you are."

"Is it truly wise to make the little one ride off into the night again?" Théoden was concerned for all Merry had been through lately. "It would seem dangerous for him and for you Gandalf."

"No Gandalf you must take him tonight." Aragorn said. "It is too dangerous for him to remain here."

"But this is too much for any hobbit to tolerate." Gimli added his voice to the discussion.

"I don't w-want…" Merry began.

Everyone suddenly seemed to be talking at once, arguing, voices and tempers rising.

"Stop! Quiet…" Legolas, having shouted above the noise, put his hands to his ears. Everyone became silent, so rare was it for the elf to raise his voice. "…I hear something. It's very faint, a tiny whisper of sound."

"Is it…?" Merry hardly dared ask. He did and yet did not want to know the answer.

"Yes. He's very…" Legolas broke off looking at Merry's anxious face.

"Wh-what?" Merry wrung his hands together.

"He's alive."

Legolas did not want to repeat the exact words. _'legolas! i too 'fraid – hurted – please go help i – sorry i bad, legolas where you? please where merry, please, please, sorry, no hurt i 'gain! nooo! aiiieeeee!'_

Then it stopped.


	33. Wraithride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

Pippin recognised the man who had been in the great hall when he had been asked to write on the slate what he thought of Strider. He suspected from what he had seen that day, the way people were looking at the man and their expressions, that he was not very well liked. Earlier, when he had first seen him, he had just prodded Pippin with his foot and now he was pulling Merry around, Pippin was certain he was not a good person.

The man pulled him up by his arm but Pippin had flopped down again like one of the marionettes when no one is holding its strings he thought. He was quickly pulled up to his knees again and as the man held him there, Merry managed to pull away. Pippin was pleased with that. But then Merry came back, Pippin realised sadly it was probably for him and the man kicked Merry to his knees and pulled their hands together and held them both by their hair.

Then he came!

Pippin quaked in terror, both in his mind and, as the paralysis was starting to wear off now the glass ball was away from him, in his body as well.

The wraith was still the terrifying apparition that had chased the four hobbits in the Shire and had come for them in Bree, but the steed it now rode was even more dreadful. It was like a great featherless bird with long claws and a hideous black scaled body, covered with scars. The stench of it was nauseating and Pippin was certain he would be sick.

Then the wraith had reached out what appeared to be an empty sleeve of its black robe, but Pippin felt a bony grip seize around his wrist, pulling him out of Merry's grasp and lifting him off the ground. As it drew him in, he felt crushed against an unyielding skeleton that emanated evil and hatred. It drew the black cloak around him so that he could no longer see Merry or anything else. He was held fast by terror and the living corpse that clasped the little hobbit to its bosom. Pippin's body reacted for him and he vomited.

The necrophilic being made no reaction, but the act of being physically sick shocked Pippin back into what was happening. Under the black as night cloak he could see nothing and, in his permanent silence, the aura of death was overwhelming. Pippin felt as if he had been put in his grave alive and covered over with earth. He began to cry, silent stomach aching sobs and could only think one coherent thought, Merry. He wanted Merry.

But there was no escape. Pippin felt the wraith rise up from the battlements and in one last desperate attempt for freedom he pushed through the darkness of the cloak and looked below. He saw Gandalf. Gandalf would save him! But the wizard was turned towards Merry and the wraith was moving fast now and they were high, too high for him to jump even if he could escape that icy, iron grip.

The wraith became aware that his prisoner was looking out of the cloak and quickly shrouded his gaze once more. Pippin felt bile rise in the back of his throat at the stench, both of the filthy creature on which they rode and the stink of his own vomit-covered clothes. He gagged once more and dry heaved.

The wraith caught hold of his face with its unseen skeletal fingers, lifting Pippin's trembling face around and up in a disgusting parody of Legolas's sweet touch, before they locked minds. 'YOU WILL NOT STRUGGLE! DO NOT TRY TO RESIST. KEEP STILL OR I SHALL CAST YOU TO THE GROUND.'

The voice in his mind made Pippin gag once more, this time with fear. It was the voice that Gandalf had cast out – it was back. In spite of the dire warning of the voice, the tiny hobbit tried to push himself away from the wraith's grasp. He would rather be dashed to the ground than to stay in this nightmare. 

The wraith did not throw him down, but rather clamped him closer, causing frightening pain to course through the little body. Pippin squealed mentally and, more from shock than obedience, froze into stillness.

It was a long while before the wraith spoke again. 'WE NEAR THE BORDERS OF MORDOR. YOU WILL SOON BE AT DISPOSAL OF THE MASTER, MY LORD SAURON.'

Pippin made no reply.

'I HEAR THE ECHOES OF YOUR SMALL MIND. THE DARK LORD WILL SOON CONQUER THE DISARRAY THERE AND TAKE WHAT HE NEEDS. YOUR SOUL IS CLUTTERED WITH MEANINGLESS THOUGHTS OF OTHERS, FRIVOLITIES AND NONSENSE. IT WILL BE PURGED. YOU WILL LEARN THE MEANING OF PAIN AND OBEDIENCE.'

Pippin knew now he had to struggle, he could not just lie down and die or cast his body to be broken on the ground, Merry would fight, so must he. He had to find Legolas. But he was hurting so badly, the grip of the wraith had never lessened and he was so afraid. And would the elf want to help him, it was his own fault this had happened, he had stolen the glass ball and looked at it, perhaps Legolas and the others would think he had got what he deserved.

But no, after all that had gone before, they would not abandon him. He had to believe that. Pippin took a deep breath, trying to ignore the sickening stench. He concentrated as hard as he ever had in all his life, frantically looking for the elf's mind and trying to send something to him. 

The wraith seemed to sense his purpose and clamped his little consciousness in, suffocating it with his own.

In desperation Pippin managed to squeal out a few tumbled thoughts, … _'legolas! i too 'fraid – hurted – please go help i – sorry i bad, legolas where you? please where merry, please, please…'_

The wraith realised that the halfling had managed to reach out to the elf and pulled Pippin's face around roughly with an invisible hand knotted in the brown curls. 'YOU WILL BE SILENT!' He drew back a great fist, now made corporeal by the iron gauntlet in which it was clad.

_'sorry, no hurt i 'gain! nooo! aiiieeeee!'_


	34. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

"Just remember Merry, he is still alive." Legolas had admitted that Pippin had sounded very afraid, "But if he had not, I don't think it would have truly been him calling to me. It would be frightening for Pippin." The elf was looking for something positive in the sad and desperate little cry for help.

"Also Meriadoc," Gandalf steered him along the passageway following Éowyn, "it must have taken an enormous effort and a lot of bravery for Pippin to make contact with Legolas at all."

"Do you think so?" Merry was finding it difficult to find anything positive in the situation. It felt to him as if Pippin had died – no worse than died – and he had let it happen. "But can we ever find him again?"

"I don't know," Gandalf drew him to a halt and turned him round to speak directly to the anxious hobbit. "That is what happens in a war, Merry – no one can see the outcome and sometimes things turn out ill. But you have to keep striving and do your best and be as brave as you are able. That is all you can do."

"I know Gandalf." Merry sighed; he was drained by the emotion and grief that had spilled from him, "and I will now – it's just I think – well hobbits feel things differently – show things differently…" he trailed off, feeling awkward.

"You do and you are none the worse for that." Gandalf said kindly. "All wizards should have a hobbit or two in their care – to teach them the meaning of the word." He stood again and led Merry on to the armoury where Éowyn was waiting. The wizard and Legolas then went to make their own preparations for the ride ahead.

"Come Merry," she took him by the hand. "I have prepared some things for you. I feel you should be armed for battle, my heart tells me that you will need such gear ere the end."

She put his hands upon the helm that was small enough for a hobbit, then showed him how to hold the buckler on his arm. "No mail have we to fit you," Éowyn said, "nor any time for the forging of such a hauberk; but here is a stout jerkin of leather, also a belt and a knife."

"I used to have a sword." Merry said quietly, "but I don't know if I could manage to wield it now."

"You may try, if you are willing." Éowyn smiled as she drew the little sword she had laid aside for Merry. "This is a tidy sword that may suit you that comes from your part of Middle Earth, it was forged by the Westernesse and a great age is upon it."

"But I cannot take this if it is an heirloom of your house." Merry touched the blade and found it to have a similar feel to his little sword that was lost to the orcs.

"It is a sword for fighting, Master Meriadoc." Éowyn began to buckle the scabbard about him. "Better it serve its purpose than to lie on a dusty shelf for evermore."

Merry carefully placed the light sword in the scabbard at his side and, with his buckler poised in front, took a battle stance as Boromir had taught him with his hand upon the hilt.

"Are you ready, Master Holbytla?"

Merry nodded and Éowyn drew a sword. Merry listening carefully drew his at the same time and managed to parry Éowyn's first thrust with his sword and the second with the buckler. They made several more passes before they stopped, each holding their own to good account until Éowyn stood down. "Very good Merry. You may surprise everyone yet."

"I don't think I will go looking for a fight," Merry gave a wan smile and replaced the sword in its scabbard. "But it is comforting to have some means of defending myself." He reached out and found Éowyn's hand and touched the back of it to his lips with a slight bow. "Thank you, my Lady. You are most kind." 

"And you are most welcome, Master Meriadoc Brandybuck of the Shire."

****

"Have you sensed any sign of Pippin yet?" Gandalf watched Legolas anxiously. "I would reach out myself, but I think you have made the deeper connection with Peregrin."

"It was apparent even before he was taken away." Legolas agreed. "It was starting to worry me that we were becoming too attached."

"I had wondered at that as well." Gandalf had decided that the elf should accompany Merry and him that night. They were to ride urgently to Dunharrow, mostly to throw the Nazgûl off the scent of their whereabouts. Gimli would come too, since he always rode with Legolas and the others would follow the next morning. Now the three were waiting for Merry to be ready and they would be off. "But perhaps this link is to our advantage." Gandalf continued.

"Although it may prove to be a sore trial for you, my friend," put in Gimli.

"This is true," Gandalf agreed. "But I see no other way. One thing I will offer though. Should you feel the presence of Sauron in Pippin's mind, I will join you in protecting the little one."

"Not the least to be sure he does not reveal too much." Legolas said. "Although I think his own innocence will help him to survive."

"Did you feel any other presence in his mind, when he cried out to you?" Gandalf asked.

"No, but the link was brief, although I sense that Pippin had heard someone else in his mind." Legolas shook his head, trying to recall. "But I think he was too distressed to focus clearly." 

Merry arrived then and they stopped talking about Pippin. Aragorn lifted the hobbit up onto Shadowfax and bade them all farewell before the four sped off into the night.

****

Pippin came round slowly from a black nightmare to a waking horror. The wraith had gone but now he was being carried, by the scruff of his collar, along a dark passageway. His face felt swollen and sore and his head hurt. He vaguely remembered the terrifying flight, the hideous pain and the final stunning blow across his face that must have knocked him senseless.

But more than the ache in his head, there was a vague feeling in his memory. It was like an itch that he could not scratch as if someone had been there, trampling on his thoughts. Pippin gulped and wriggled a little as he tried to pinpoint what it was. At the slight noise and movement the large orc that was carrying him stood still and lifted him up to eye level to look at him. The enormous creature poked the hobbit in the middle with his other hand. Pippin kept very still, he had had experience with orcs before.

The orc grunted and tucked Pippin under his arm and carried on walking.

****

What Pippin could not remember was his arrival in the Dark Tower. The wraith had carried the small tribute to his Master and the hobbit was placed before him.

**'WHERE ARE THE TWAIN? WHY DO YOU BRING ME JUST ONE?'**

_'THE WIZARD PREVENTED THE OTHER'S CAPTURE_.' The wraith replied stepping back.

Sauron examined the tiny unconscious creature with interest. **'IT IS PASSING PRETTY, SUCH THINGS AS THIS ARE MADE FOR PLEASURE – NOT TOIL'**

Sauron touched the corner of Pippin's mind. **'IT IS A POOR LITTLE THING. IT KNOWS NOTHING. IT HAS NO BURN FOR POWER – IT DOES NOT EVEN UNDERSTAND THE NEED FOR CONTROL.'**

The Dark Lord stroked the edges of the hobbit's unconscious thoughts. **'IT KNOWS NOTHING OF MALICE AND HATE IS ALIEN TO IT. AH! IT HAS SEEN EVIL BUT FAILED TO COMPREHEND THE PURPOSE.'**

_'AND WHAT OF THE RING, MASTER – KNOWS IT AUGHT?'_ The wraith was intent on this single purpose.

**"I CANNOT READ IT – THERE IS TOO MUCH REFUSE AND TURMOIL – THE MIND IS UNDISCIPLINED, IF I TAKE IT NOW, I WILL CRUSH IT.'**

Sauron left the mind touch, and spoke directly to the wraith **. 'IT MUST BE TAUGHT OBEDIENCE – IT HAS NONE.'**

_'YES MASTER, I WILL TEACH IT.'_ The wraith took Pippin up again in its icy grasp.

**'I HAVE OTHER TASKS FOR YOU – I WILL QUESTION IT LATER, WHEN IT HAS LEARNED.'** The Dark Lord snarled his commands, he was displeased with the wraith. **'GO AND FETCH ME THE OTHER. I WOULD HAVE BOTH PLEDGES FROM SARUMAN!'**

Sauron turned his attention back to Pippin. **'GIVE THIS ONE TO THE ORCS. TELL THEM TO SHOW IT PAIN!'** He paused, remembering something from the little mind touch **, 'FEAR! – IT ALREADY KNOWS FEAR, BUT IT MUST FEEL MORE TO TEACH IT MALICE AND HATE.'**

The wraith backed from the presence, with his small captive held firmly.

**'THE ORCS WERE BRED FROM ELVES – LET US SEE WHAT KIND OF CREATURE WE MAY TURN THIS INTO?'**


	35. Stigmata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

Riding through the night, the four reached Dunharrow by the first light of morning. Merry had slept most of the way, although he was a little apprehensive at first, remembering his last ride with Drâmym.

Gandalf woke him as they came to a halt and Merry held tightly to Shadowfax's mane until the wizard had dismounted and could lift the hobbit down. Then they made a small camp within the fortress walls and Gimli and Gandalf took some rest while Legolas, who slept little, and Merry, who had had his fill of sleep, sat guard.

Of course, Merry knew that he was not much of a watchman, but his hearing was growing quite keen and he could at least keep the elf company. He kept his hand on the hilt of his newly acquired sword, as it gave him a sense of security. Legolas noticed that since the hobbit had donned the leather jerkin given to him by Éowyn, he no longer wore the scrap of cloth from Gandalf's cloak. Legolas asked him why he had suddenly discarded it.

"I know this will sound like madness," Merry explained. "It's in my pack, because if the wraith comes again, I really would rather he took me. That way I stand a chance of finding Pippin again." Merry lowered his voice to a whisper. "But don't tell Gandalf that, I think he would not approve."

"I am sure he would not," Legolas wondered if he should tell the wizard Merry's plan, but it would seem like the most awful betrayal. He changed the subject instead. "Play a tune on your flute, Merry – something cheerful."

"I have not the heart, Legolas," Merry looked glum again. "It just makes me think of Pip."

"Very well, then play something mournful," the elf suggested. "There is music to suit every purpose."

Merry reached into his jerkin for the instrument and played a sad little song about a lost and grieving love. It suited his mood very well.

As he played the sweet but sorrowful tune, he gradually became aware of Legolas breathing in an unusual and irregular way. He broke off playing. "What is it? Legolas – what's wrong?"

****

The orc chief dropped his little prisoner on the floor of a large, but dark room that was crowded with orcs of different shapes and sizes. Pippin immediately tried to get up but the large orc casually put his foot in the middle of the hobbit's back, pushing him face down on the stone flags. "You two, Smagnu, Grutfley get over here. I've a job for you."

One large Uruk and a smaller but thickset orc singled themselves out from the throng and stood before their captain looking down at the little creature under his foot. "What's that, Captain?" asked the shorter one, "dinner?"

"No, Grutfley, and it better not end up as fodder either." The captain lifted his foot and casually kicked Pippin towards the two. "This 'ere belongs to the Master Himself."

"What're we to do with it then?" Smagnu picked Pippin up from where he had landed at his feet and held him by the shoulders at arm's length. "It don't seem like much."

"It ain’t, but He wants it trained," the captain said. "It don't know nuthin’, give it a taste of reality wot’s wot, bring it to heel, His heel!"

"So yer wants us to just hurt and torment it a bit." Grutfley smirked in anticipation of some fun. "Turn it nasty, like a mad dog."

"That's the idea," the captain watched with satisfaction as Grutfley took a piece of rope from his bag and, as Smagnu put Pippin on the ground, the orc tied it around the little thing's neck. "But no maiming, mind you. You keep it alive as well. He'll be wanting it back, beaten down, but in one piece."

"That won’t be easy," Smagnu complained. "A maggot like this is too easy to crush. Summat’s already took a swipe at it. The Uruk caught Pippin by his hair, lifting his face up to look at the purple bruise that had spread across his cheek where the wraith had knocked him senseless. "Wonder that didn't kill it."

"Well, they did that," the captain indicated with his finger upwards. "I daresay they know what they're about. And you, Smagnu, you leave that sorta work to Grutfley, he knows his business. The orc captain leered at Pippin. You just keep an eye on it and make sure none of the others gets it and takes it to pieces."

"What the fug is it anyway? Grutfley asked. "Looks like a small elf."

"It's a halfling, so I'm told." The captain smirked a little. "Have fun!" He left the two orcs with their new charge.  
  
"So yer a halfling, are ya?" Grutfley squatted down in front of Pippin and wound the end of the rope several times around his hand, drawing the little creature closer to him, until there was no more slack left. "Well now, what shall we do to ya?"

****

Merry felt his way over to where the elf was sitting. "Legolas, Legolas! what's wrong? Is it Pippin?" He felt for the elf's hand and found it was clenched into a tight fist. "Are you in pain? Are they hurting…" Merry stopped, not wanting it to be so.

Legolas drew a few deep breaths and gradually his hand relaxed. "Yes, Pippin's a little distressed right now, but Merry please stay calm and let me talk to him. Just sit by me and if I am silent for too long, or anything untoward happens, then you must wake Gandalf." The elf took the hobbit's small hand and focussed his mind once more.

_'legolas?'_

_'Yes Pippin, I'm here. Did the big orc put you down now?'_

_''did – down now – took drum'_

_'Don't be sad, you can have another drum.'_

_'got rope on i – pull i make hurt'_

_'I know, little one, be brave.'_

_'not brave – merry brave'_

_'Yes he is and so are you Pippin.'_

_'take shirt 'way… legolas… legolas! not move… can't go move… hold i floor'_

_'I'm with you, Pippin. Take a deep breath and think of Merry…'_

_'got whip legolas – 'fraid i sorry – i not go be brave…'_

_'Pippin, don't be frightened. It's only pain and I will share it with you. Let me come further into your thoughts.'_

_'no you go hurt too legolas – tell merry i love – aaaiiieee!'_

_'Pippin, let me in NOW!'_

_'legolas – i not – aaaaiiieee! too hurting now – aaaaaiiieee'_

_'Pippin, I shall come in without your permission.'_

_'not – aaaaiiieee! legolas? you go here?'_

_"Yes, little one, it's all right – relax now. Share it with me it will hurt you less.'_

"Aiiiiieeee!" Legolas's first scream made Merry fall over backwards letting go of the elf's hand.

The hobbit quickly gathered himself up and, floundering about, found Gimli first and shook him urgently. "Gimli! Gimli quick! Get Gandalf, please quickly! I think it's Pippin! and Legolas is in pain." 

The dwarf had spluttered awake at Legolas's first cry and both he and Gandalf, also startled into wakefulness by the noise, rushed to the elf's side. "Merry," the wizard took Legolas's shaking hand in his. "Is it Pippin? Did Legolas say anything?"

Legolas screamed again and again. The cries were coming at regular intervals now.

"Y-yes," Merry bit his lip at the accursed stammer that came unbidden in moments of stress. "H-he said Pippin was dis-distressed and that he was going to t-talk to him. H-he was quiet for a b-bit and then he s- started s-screaming."

The screams stopped as suddenly as they had started and Legolas slumped forward into Gimli's arms. Gandalf gently lifted Legolas's head up to look into his pain-filled blue eyes. "What happened? Legolas?'

"My back," the elf groaned. "I don't think Pippin is too badly hurt, I tried to absorb a lot of it for him and they have stopped now. At least, the little one has gone quiet, he may have lost consciousness."

"Let me see your back." Gandalf removed the green doublet and loosened the elf's shirt, pulling it down from the shoulders. Both Gandalf and Gimli gasped in horror.

"What is it? What h-happened?" Merry turned his head from the wizard to the dwarf, waiting for one of them to tell him. Neither spoke.

Legolas's back was criss-crossed with angry welts and bleeding with the stigmata of many lashes.


	36. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

Pippin lay quietly on the floor without moving anything except his eyes. His guards were eating and he did not want to draw their attention in any way. He watched carefully for any sudden moves on their part, hoping that he could ready himself for whatever they would do.

He hadn't spoken to Legolas since he had woken up although he knew that if he called out he could easily reach him. But Pippin felt guilty about the elf and the way he had drawn the pain away from him. The little hobbit had known that as the agony from the cruel lashes had lessened for him, Legolas would have felt it instead. He had heard the elf's screams in his head, echoing his own silent cries.

The big orc – an Uruk, Pippin realised – looked at him quizzically and then dunked a small piece of bread in his cup and held it out to him. His belly was empty but he still felt sick and didn't want the morsel. The Uruk ate the bread himself then pulled on the noose around Pippin's neck, dragging him forward and making the little hobbit grab the rope with his hands to prevent being choked as he was reeled in.

The Uruk dipped another piece of bread in his cup and fed it to Pippin. It tasted of the fiery draught he had been given by the orcs before, on the Plain of Rohan. Then he pulled Pippin up by his arm, turning him around so that his back was towards him and his companion. He was running his fingers across the welts making the hobbit flinch and as Pippin turned his head he could see the Uruk and the other orc were talking. Discussing him. Planning his next punishment perhaps.

Pippin shut his eyes and concentrated on ignoring the pleading voice in his head. Since the beating a curious calm had come over him. He had made up his mind about something. No one was coming for him this time, no one could save him. It would be better if he made no resistance, just let these orcs kill him, he was no use to anyone, anyway. Always causing trouble, always getting into trouble, better for everyone to end his useless existence now. Why make his friends suffer further on his account and why should Legolas bear the pain intended for him.

No, he might be small and helpless, but he had one weapon that the enemy could not take from him. He could choose to die.

The Uruk turned him round again and looked at him critically, still talking to his companion. The other one grinned at him and pinched his cheek. It hurt.

The voice continued to plead in his head, searching, calling for him to answer. It was so persistent that ignoring it – ignoring the sweet, kind elf – brought tears to his eyes. Finally he could resist it no longer and had to say something.

_'go 'way legolas – not want you more – go out i head!'_

****

By the first shades of evening Théoden and his entourage arrived at Dunharrow. Éomer set to directing the encampment of the Rohirrim and Éowyn acted as steward for the people who were to remain behind.

Aragorn arrived shortly after and with him came Halbarad and the men of the Dứnedain, as well as Elrohir and Elladan the sons of Elrond.

Aragorn came to look at Legolas's wounds, but by the evening there was little left to be seen, just a few red marks across his back. "I have shared pain before," the elf told him. "But never so that I was physically wounded. The effects obviously heal far quicker than a normal injury."

"It is to be hoped that Pippin's injury was lessened by your sharing." Aragorn helped the elf back into his doublet. "Have you managed to reach him again?"

"No," Legolas looked warily at Merry who was listening to every word. Ever since he had learned the truth of what had happened to the elf, he had stayed stubbornly and resolutely at his side. "I have tried, but he will not speak to me."

"Why? Can he not hear you?" Aragorn asked.

"He can hear I am sure, but I think he is concerned for me." Legolas shook his head sadly. "I believe he feels he is not worthy of my suffering and that he should bear his pain alone. I am greatly concerned though for his state of mind." 

"Can you not persuade him to talk to you?" Aragorn nodded towards Merry, meaningfully, "or perhaps he would talk to someone else."

"I am not sure if that would be the best path for either of them." Legolas had considered joining minds with Merry so that he could talk to Pippin. But he was anxious that it could be devastating for both the hobbits. He lowered his voice to a whisper that he hoped Merry would not hear. "He knows no one is coming to rescue him and he has all but given up."

"So what will you do?" Aragorn realised he could offer no advice in this situation. "What does Gandalf think?"

"Gandalf say’s that I must decide." Legolas knew that only he could choose whether to pursue Pippin's mind and how best the hobbit would be helped, although, he suddenly thought, Merry's opinion mattered in this too. Perhaps he had been a little too protective of Merry, forgetting maybe how much Merry could help. He knew how important Pippin was to his cousin, how important they were to each other. He had touched both their minds and could hardly fail to feel the deep love they had for each other.

"And did you reach a decision yet?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes, Merry you must decide how we can best aid Pippin." Legolas took Merry's hand and bent to kiss him lightly on his fair curls. "But first you must consider what may happen. Come we will ask Gimli and Gandalf to join our council. If you agree to this Master Meriadoc, we may have a long night ahead."

****

Smagnu and Grutfley were not regular partners, in fact this was the first time they had ever been put together. They ate their rations eyeing each other suspiciously, until Smagnu turned to look at the prisoner to see if it was conscious yet. It was not moving, but its eyes were open.

"Look at that thing." Smagnu pointed with his cup, before raising it to his lips. "It's awake already. Don’t say much for yer skill, Grutfley."

"Whadda yer mean?" Grutfley muttered with his mouth full of bread. "I gave it a good beating and that's just for starters."

"You didn't make much impression on it." Smagnu pointed out. "It's a real odd little thing. Look at it watching us. Hardly seems hurt or frightened at all."

"Oh it's frightened all right." Grutfley sneered. "Betcha can't make it come to you. Go on try."

Smagnu dipped a piece of his bread in the orc whisky he was drinking and held it out. "Come 'ere… come on …want this?"

"See!" Grutfley smirked in triumph. "It's frightened all right. Won't come less’n you get it."

"Dunno," The Uruk ate the piece of bread himself. "It never made a sound when you was whipping it. Doncha think that's odd? I don't reckon it could, don't reckon it can hear neither, probably one of them mutes. Mebbe all their kind's like that."

"Well just 'cause it can't make no noise," Grutfley reasoned, "don't mean it ain't scared out of its wits."

"Don't think it's frightened, it just don't care." Smagnu took hold of the rope and dragged the captive towards him. 

"Nah! See it's pulling back." Grutfley crowed in triumph. "Wouldn't do that if it weren't frightened."

The Uruk dragged the little creature towards him "Somethin' else, though." He dunked another piece of bread and fed it to the halfling. "It's hardly marked." He pulled Pippin up by the arm and turned him around. "See," Smagnu ran his fingers over the angrier welts. "There's about 3 or 4 cuts here and all the rest is just red marks."

"You implying I ain't doing my job proper?" Grutfley growled reaching for his whip. "'cause if you are…"

"I'd say you did a fair job, watching you." Smagnu agreed, "but look, it's like you weren't trying after the first few lashes."

Grutfley realised the Uruk was speaking the truth. "Hmm, funniest thing I ever saw. But then I ain't never had one of these to do before, pr'aps they're different and don't mark easy."

"So what you gonna do?" Smagnu turned the hobbit back round to face them. "It looks like such a delicate little thing, like you could blow it over. But it obviously ain't that dainty. How're you gonna hurt it without killing it?"

"Oh my speciality is with sweet things like this." Grutfley grinned and pinched Pippin's bruised cheek. "It's as pretty as a maid and I know how to make them behave **_and_** without killing 'em."

"Look!" Smagnu laughed seeing the tears in Pippin's eyes. "You gone and made it cry."


	37. Ménage à trois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

As the elf took his face in his hands and lifted it up Merry almost felt, that with the touch of Legolas's mind and fingers, he could also see his gentle smile.

Gandalf and Gimli sat beside them as they joined, keeping a critical eye on the pair for anything that looked dangerous or even life-threatening. Aragorn stood at the door of the tent to be sure they were not disturbed. Gandalf, in spite of initial reservations had agreed that Merry's help might be the only way to bring Pippin back from despair and to make him realise his own worth. Gandalf was also concerned that if the little hobbit refused their help he might be tortured into revealing devastating information, although the wizard did not openly express this view to Merry or Legolas, it seemed altogether too cynical and heartless.

_'Merry?'_

_'legolas?’_

_'Good, you are here. Now remember what we talked about and try to be firm.'_

_'will be!’_

_'I'm going to call Pippin now. If you feel him stir at all, join in so that he knows you are here._

_'Pippin! Pippin! I know you can hear me. Please answer me little one. Pippin! Pippin! Peregrin Took! You must answer me! Come along Pippin, just say one word. Remember how you always say my name when we meet here? Say my name one more time – say Legolas. Come on Pippin, Please answer.'_

Silence

_'Pippin! Someone else wants to talk to you. Do you want to talk to Merry? He's waiting to talk to you – you only have to answer.'_

_'mmmrrh!'_ A tiny flicker of sound.

_'pip! pip! it merry – say i hello – please pip!'_

A tiny sob broke through the quiet of Legolas's mind. Merry persisted.

_'pippin, please, please – don't go leave me 'lone – too lone-ely not got you'_

_'mmm…'_

_'pippin, please, i neededing you – please help i – go dead not got you'_

_'not – not you go dead – i got go dead… go 'way i merry…'_

_'not! stay! need you my pip'_

_'i not get out here, merry – i got go dead – no one get i out'_

_'got try pip – we go help you – i try – you got try too!'_

_'legolas get hurted – 'cause i – not go hurt legolas'_

_"It's better now Pip.'_ Legolas joined the conversation _. 'I recovered very quickly because it wasn't as real for me. It hurts me more to think of you suffering, little one.'_

_'not i be – go 'way - please go 'way'_

_'pip not say to i that! you not leave i! evrer!'_

_'not want leave i at you… got to if i go dead!'_

_'pip not go dead! you stay 'live! for i – please – you go dead – i go dead 's well'_

_'merr… i got want go dead – 'cause i not too 'fraid if i go dead'_

_'Sometimes fear is a good thing, little one,'_ Legolas broke in again _. 'Fear will keep you alive. It is painful, but it helps you to survive. Do not be afraid of fear itself, we will help you through it, Pip. Welcome your fear, make it your friend. It will help you to find a way back to Merry.'_

_'back to merry?'_

_'If there is a way – only you can start on the road back, by surviving – by living. Pip you have to fight – you have to live – you have to let us help you, if not for you, then for Merry. Do you understand me?'_

_'do…'_

_'pip, brave hobbt... i got go out legolas' head now - i been too much in'_

_'merr? please…'_

_'It's all right Pippin. He'll sit right here beside me and I will stay with you in your head for as long as you need me._ Legolas could feel his mind balking at the lengthy intrusion. Pippin was less of a burden to him now, as he had established a firm bond with the smaller hobbit. But having Merry in his head as well was over-taxing his senses and emotions. _'Say goodbye to Merry and he'll be back later. I promise.'_

_'bye merr…i love at you… bye'_

_'bye pip…i love at you too - do what legolas tells you… bye pip'_

_****_

Merry opened his eyes as Legolas let go of his face and felt Gandalf's hand on his shoulder. "He's talking again. He listened to Legolas and to me."

"That's very good news Merry." Gandalf breathed a silent sigh of relief. "Is he all right?"

"At the moment," Merry reached up and touched Legolas's face lightly to get his attention. "There's something wrong that he's not telling us, Legolas." The elf patted Merry's hand to show he had understood. 

Merry turned towards Gandalf's voice. "Gandalf please can't anyone go and save him? Is there no way?"

"Merry, you know we cannot. Gandalf sorely regretted that there was nothing to be done to rescue the little hobbit, especially as he was largely responsible for these two coming on the Quest in the first place. "If it were possible we would try, but at the moment it is impossible to get to him."

"I know." Merry fell silent and moved a little closer to Legolas feeling that the physical presence of the elf brought him nearer to Pippin.

_****_

_'Pippin are you all right, are you hurt much?'_

_'not – got bettrer fast and fast’_

_'Where are the orcs now? Are they with you?'_

_'orc come soon … i think …am…'_

_'What is it, Pippin? What do you think?’_

_'gone do bad… to i… verr bad'_

_'What do you think he's going to do?'_

_'tie i… no want say'_

_Pippin! You must let me help you. Tell me exactly where you are.'_

_'on bed'_

_'You're tied on a bed?'_

_'am…'_

_'How?'_

_'not… please legolas… not want say'_

_"Pippin, you have to trust me. Do you think he is going to do the same to you as Saruman did to Merry?'_

_'um… think is… am 'fraid 'much much’_

_'Perhaps he won’t. Maybe he will use the whip again.'_

_'take clothes 'way – touch i bad… can't go move – rope hurt i…'_

_'Is he there now?'_

_'not – gone 'way – not stay gone i think'_

_'Wait Pip. I'll be back in a moment. Be brave. All right?'_

_'will…'_

_****_

Legolas opened his eyes. Merry was still there with Gandalf and Gimli. "Merry you have to come back with me again. Quickly!" He caught hold of Merry's face without waiting for questions.

"Legolas!" Gandalf caught the elf's hands and pulled them away from Merry's cheeks. "You have spent too long with Merry in your mind tonight. You already have one hobbit in ingrained there, now have a care."

"I know," Legolas more gently this time lifted Merry's face up again. "But I think I am really going to need him." Legolas paused to check with Merry, "Is it all right, Merry?" The hobbit nodded his agreement. "Come then."

****

_'legolas?'_

_'Merry.'_

_'what hap-pen? why need i?'_

_'Pippin thinks that the orc is going to do to him the same as Saruman did to…'_

_'…to i – no! poor my pip – what i do help?'_

_'Just hold him – in your mind. Talk to him and keep him safe. I will try to give him strength._

_Pippin!'_

_'legolas?'_

_'…and Merry is here, too.'_

_'merr – back soon!'_

_'pippin, can hear me?'_

_'merr – can – i being too 'fraid 'gain – sorry merr…'_

_'…'s'all right pip, 'membrer – legolas said all right be 'fraid… you want…'_

_'merr … orc comes! comes now…in room!'_

_'pip… you 'membrer face i?'_

_'…'course do!'_

_'you 'membrer hand i – what feels like?'_

_'do – orc touch! merry…'_

_'think hold hand i now – i hold you back – touch you face – think of i – think hard.'_

_'am merry – am think hard… ohh it…'_

_"Pippin'_ Legolas spoke. _'He won't hurt you. Let me go where you feel hurt.'_

_'l-legolas – n-not'_

_'It's all right – I can. Let me.'_

_'pippin keep hold i hand…'_

_'am merr… am hold hand you…aeiik! am think you'_

_'arms mine round you now – tight verr tight – hold you close – face mine go your neck_

Suddenly all three felt the orc's presence, much as Legolas had been trying to shield the two _hobbits from it._

_'aaiiee! merr – not want you get bad – i shame at orc do'_

_'no pip, no be shame at - 'member we go at or-thanc? sar'man did to i – you go help i – now i go help you – same'_

_'do member - aaaiiiieeee! – not do more!'_

_'hold me pip – hold i tight – i love at you.'_

_****_

The watchers saw Legolas and Merry grip each other tightly as they both began to hyperventilate, gasping in unison. Legolas's eyes were closed and his mouth set hard and firm as Gimli held his shoulders, steadying him and hoping to soothe the elf a little.

Gandalf stroked Merry's fair curls as his face screwed up in pain and discomfort, the hobbit cried out every so often in obvious distress. The wizard was tempted to try and break the link, but then thought of the hobbit's stoic determination to help Pippin, no matter what, and decided to let him continue. Aragorn waited and watched, for once feeling quite helpless to intervene.

****

Pippin was all at once aware of the weight of the orc lying on top of him and realised it was over for now.

_'stop now…merr? legolas?'_

****

Gandalf lifted Merry up from where he had collapsed in Legolas's arms, cradling the unconscious hobbit's head against his chest.

Gimli gently laid Legolas down on the grass making a pillow of his folded cloak. The dwarf patted the elf's cheek, softly at first, then more firmly, but there was no response.

_****_

_'…merry? legolas?… please say things at i?'_

Only silence followed.


	38. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

"Legolas! Legolas! Wake now… come back, you have slept enough." Aragorn's voice seemed a long way away, but the elf felt compelled to answer.

"The pain is diminished, I will return." Legolas then realised that he had to stir as well and open his eyes.

"Welcome back, Master Elf." Gimli was by his side. "You have not slept for so very long, but Gandalf is anxious for news."

"Where is he?" Legolas looked around and saw that he had been taken into a small tent. "Where is Merry? Is he all right?"

"How are you, first?" Aragorn looked sternly at the elf. "Whatever happened must have been very traumatic or very painful, or perhaps both, to make you lose your senses."

"I am not sure." Legolas drew a deep breath and rose to his feet, flexing his body to check for any signs of weakness or damage. "It was certainly traumatic, especially for the periain, but I feel no ill effects now. How fares young Merry though? I tried to protect him and Pippin, but I could not keep them both shielded, the strain was too great."

"What happened?" Gimli asked. "Gandalf has taken Merry to another tent, he fell unconscious at the same time as you did."

"Is he awake yet?" Legolas frowned. "I should like to see him right away."

"Perhaps if you told us what occurred…" Aragorn suggested.

"I would rather not speak of it, for the sake of the little ones," Legolas took a sip from a cup of water that Gimli handed to him. "It was bad for them both, but I think I saved Pippin from lasting physical harm. Merry may have been hurt in the process, if not physically, then in other ways. I need to see him."

Aragorn and Gimli obviously understood then what had happened, it did not need to be put into words and they did not pursue it further. "Come, Merry was still sleeping, when I last looked in upon him." Aragorn held back the flap of the tent, "we will go and see if he is awake yet."

"One moment." Legolas put his hand to his head as if just remembering something important. "I have to speak with Pippin. He will be very frightened that we left him so suddenly. Legolas closed his eyes and made his silent call.

_'Pippin, Pippin! Can you hear me? It's Legolas.'_

_'legolas - where you go at?_

_'I was – I had to have a sleep – a rest – but I'm all right now.'_

_'you good? merry good? not go hurted?'_

_'I'm not hurt and I'm sure Merry will be all right too. I'm just going to see him now. Are you all right?'_

_"i – not hurt – just – legolas? don't tell what did – it do…'_

_'It wasn't your fault Pippin, but no, I won't tell the others. There is no need for them to know. Try to put it out of your mind. It was a bad thing and you mustn't let it make you feel bad. When you think about it, remember Merry being there with you and only that._

_'i try… i try verery hard… will!'_

_'That's very good, Pippin. You're a valiant hobbit. I'll go and see Merry now and talk to you in a moment.'_

_'legolas?'_

_'Yes, Pippin?'_

_'not pip…'_

_Who? Merry?'_

_'yes… i hear-ing you, legolas'_

_'merry! i hear-ing at you! you go good?'_

_'i go good – pip – sorry legolas – not mean be in your head'_

_'It's all right Merry. You can't help it. I think it's because we stayed together for so long in such an emotional situation. You've become embedded, just like Pippin. I don't need to be next to you now. But tell me, are you all right?'_

_'am -i not too much bad – pippin not go hurt? please you feel bettrer now, pip?_

_'i go be betrter merr… i hear you! i think you all time… merr!_

_'legolas? do you go hear all my think-nings?'_

_'what 'bout i, legolas? i go hear merr all times?_

_'I don't know, it's never happened to me quite like this before.'_

Legolas looked up finally at the worried faces of Aragorn and Gimli now together with Gandalf who had just arrived from Merry's tent. "I'm sorry to take a moment." Legolas frowned at the querying looks. "Three way conversations take a little longer."

"You don't mean…" Gandalf shook his head with an 'I-told-you-so' expression on his face.

"Yes." Legolas could not repress the little sigh of resignation. "I now have two hobbits in my head.'

****

As Legolas and Merry left his thoughts, promising to come back if he called, Pippin lay on the bed shivering a little with the cold. He closed his eyes and thought about snuggling up to Merry and just the dream images made him feel a little warmer. He opened his eyes, it would not do to be too off-guard. The dreadful orc had just come into the room again and was looking down at him.

"You ain't had that done to ya afore. " Grutfley snarled at the trussed up halfling. "I can tell. Yet yer don't cry, yer don't squirm, yer don't even fugging-well bleed!"

Pippin lay on his belly trying to breathe evenly, wondering what the orc was saying and hoping it was not important for him to know. His wrists were tethered to the bedpost and the cords were cruelly tight, especially on his left wrist, which still ached from the mending break. He watched the orc carefully, trying to make out from his lip movements what he might be saying.

"What are ya? Some kinda magic imp?" Grutfley was very suspicious of wizards and elves or anything that smacked of enchantment. He had seen others turned into unnatural things in his time. "Why're ya lookin’ at me? Stop it – ya devil's spawn. Doncha put no spells on me!"

Pippin thought the orc was about to attack him again as it grabbed hold of his hair. But all it did was to turn his face into the pillow and move away again. Pippin could not breathe very well in that position and the pillow stank of orc and was filthy dirty, so after a moment he dared to turn his head again and found he was staring straight into the orc's eyes once more.

"All right! I'll untie yer, just don't try and run off though." Grutfley drew his long bladed knife. "I know ya got some magic stopping me from hurtin' ya. I'll let youse be and youse let me be."

Pippin's eyes grew wider. He was very afraid now. The knife could easily split him from top to toe and he was lying vulnerably tethered to the bed with no clothes on. He could not tear his gaze away from the orc as it came closer.

"Stop that! I'll let ya up." Grutfley was feeling very unnerved now, first by the silence of this strange little being that seemed to be impervious to all his best ministrations and secondly by the wide, staring, big eyes that seemed to be stabbing him, accusing him. "I'm only obeying orders. You understand that, it ain't my say-so, what ever gets done by me – is just what I'm told."

The orc leaned over Pippin with the knife poised. The hobbit's eyes narrowed now, waiting for the attack. He would not call Legolas or Merry, they could not save him from the orc's knife, and he would not ask it of them. But the attack did not come. Instead the orc leaned further over and cut the cords binding him to the bed. As soon as he was free, Pippin got to his hands and knees, looking wildly around him for an escape route.

Grutfley could have sworn that as he leaned over to set the odd creature free, it was trying to cast a spell on him. Now it was crouched, ready to spring like some little demon conjured up to torment him. "Here, have yer things back." Grutfley flung the halfling's clothes at it and stood back, watching cautiously as it quickly pulled its shirt and britches on, glad that it had at least stopped staring at him. 

Pippin wondered what the orc had in store for him next. It had untied him and given him back his clothes so it was probably going to take him somewhere. Pippin decided it would be best to wait and see what happened, so he sat down cross-legged in the middle of the big bed and watched warily to see what the orc would do.

Smagnu banged on the door and entered at the same time. "Ain’t yer done yet?" He was bored and more than a little suspicious with waiting and felt that Grutfley had had quite long enough to do what he wanted privacy for. "We need to report back before too long. They’ll wanna see some progress."

"I ain't gonna be responsible." Grutfley complained. "That thing ain't natural – it's some kinda demon or imp. I think it's tryin' to put a spell on me."

"Don't be stupid." Smagnu snorted. "Yer just making excuses because youse ain't done yer job, this thing ain’t ready yet, is it?"

"…'Tain't my fault." Grutfley jerked a thumb at Pippin. "It's been tormenting me with its spells. Don't matter how much I does to it, it don't hurt it and it keeps staring at me all the time, trying to witch me."

"Ha! So the great tormentor has become the tormented." Smagnu gave a sneering laugh. He was not afraid of the little creature in spite of Grutfley's reservations. "That's priceless that is! The meanest, most cruel orc in the tower is scared of a tiny, harmless little insect!"

Pippin looked from one to the other as the orcs carried on their discussion. He had no doubt that he was the subject again, but the big Uruk seemed to be very amused about something and the other was behaving in an erratic and rather nervous fashion. He felt his skin prickle all over and his heart race with fear waiting for something to happen. ‘Sure enough the big Uruk suddenly marched over and picked him up by the scruff of his shirt and braces. Pippin kept very still. He had learned over the past weeks not to move in that situation.

"Here catch! Heads or tails?" Smagnu laughed and lifted Pippin up higher, catching hold of the seat of his britches with his other hand. "Or are you afraid that it’ll leap up and devour you?"

"Don't you throw that thing at me!" Grutfley backed away with his hand held up. "Yer’ll drop it anyway and that'll break it, then we'll both be for it."

"I thought you said it wouldn't break, no matter what you did to it." Smagnu was enjoying the other's obvious discomfort and embarrassment. "Anyway, if it breaks, it's down to you. Here catch!"

He hurled Pippin high up in the air, aiming to lob him at Grutfley, who, backing away in panic, tripped and landed on his backside on the floor. Pippin tumbled through the air, twisting in natural hobbit fashion and landed lightly on all fours in front of Grutfley. He stayed crouched down looking at the smaller orc, unsure what to do next.

Both the orcs looked open mouthed at the hobbit. "See!" said Grutfley eventually, "I told you it's some sort of fugging little demon. Not a mark on it! I ain't touching it no more!"

"It's all very suspicious!" agreed Smagnu, picking Pippin up again and holding him at arm's length. "That should've broke its neck, It's probably some kind of trap. Something Himself dreamed up to test us out mebbe. Let's get shot of it soon as possible. We'll take it back and say it's finished."

"But they'll know it ain't!" Grutfley protested.

"Mebbe, but once He gets it back, it won't be our problem any more." Smagnu inclined his head up at the ceiling. "Them up top'll take credit and when He finds out it ain't done, it'll be too late to bring it back on us."

"Yeah!" Grutfley began to see the logic of the plan. "He'll just squeeze them as takes it back. Then squash the little bastard demon and that'll be an end of it! Suits me!"


	39. Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

"It's like somebody leaving their front door open all the time." Legolas sat with Merry on a flat rock in the sunshine, Gimli perched alongside of him while Gandalf and Aragorn were away about their business. "You know you can go in, but it's still polite to knock."

"How do you knock?" Merry was not sure he would be able to master this strange new ability, but he was very anxious to learn if it meant he could talk to Pippin more. "Is that when I say your name?"

"That's like a tap on the door and helps the one you are calling to realise you are making contact." Legolas was finding it difficult to explain. He had never had to actually teach anyone telepathic manners before. "What is more important is learning to walk past the threshold of the door and not go in too far before you are invited."

"So that you don't intrude into others' private thoughts." Merry lifted his face up to the warmth of the sun. He loved the sensation as it helped him to imagine the fields and trees and blue sky. "Can you listen to my thoughts?"

"I wouldn't." Legolas assured him. "Not unless you invite me. That's what you have to train yourself to do. You send thoughts to others and hear what they send you. Everything else should remain private, unless they invite you further inside. That is where I have to go to help Pippin with pain, but I don't read his most private thoughts."

"How did I feel the pain as well?" Merry asked blanching a little at the memory of it. 

"It was too intense in both Pippin and me and spilled over into you." Legolas took Merry's hand as he saw him shudder slightly. "In fact you probably suffered more than Pippin did, although of course his was the reality."

"Legolas, can I ask another question?" Merry seemed a little unsure.

"Of course."

"Does it annoy you, Pip and me in your head like that?" Merry squirmed a little uneasily. "Only… sometimes we must seem rather… rather hobbity for a mature elf like you."

Legolas laughed. "It does not annoy me, Merry. It's delightful. You and Pippin have charming minds, so naïve and refreshing. I love to hear you talk to each other."

Then he added silently, ' _…and don't be shy about what you say – I've heard it all before.'_

Merry felt his face flush slightly and knew that he had turned red when Gimli chortled, "What's the matter Merry? I do believe you're blushing – what's Legolas been saying to you?"

_'legolas? it go more, more easy talk at you'_

"Gimli – what ever are you implying?" Legolas smiled at the dwarf, then added. "But Merry, we should converse out loud when we can." Legolas reminded the hobbit. "Because the others will not be able to hear us and I don't think I want any one else in my brain."

_'shall 'membrer…'_ Merry began "I'm sorry, I mean, I will try to remember that."

"I must give you some more lessons soon." Legolas stood up and pulled Merry after him.

"What in?" Merry clasped Legolas's hand. He was on strange ground and did not want to fall. "Mind grammar? So that we can talk like you do."

"No." Legolas laughed again. "I like the way you talk, it's very 'hobbity'."

Legolas suddenly turned round to Merry and dropped the little hand to take hold of the hobbit's face. He gazed at the unseeing eyes and then looked up and all around him.

_'legolas?'_ Merry was confused. Not sure what he was supposed to do.

_'Look, Merry.'_

_i can't'_ almost fearfully.

_'See the trees…'_

_'wha…?'_

_'In my mind… Look!'_

_'can see… see them, l-legolas! I see gimli and… and…a fl-f'owers – sorry mean flowrers… and… and… a blue… some b-blue sky… oh – it gone now!'_

"I'm not able to do that for too long." Legolas smoothed Merry's curls from his brow as he broke the physical link. "It is very taxing, but did you enjoy that, little one?"

"Oh yes! Thank you so much, Legolas." Merry now had tears in his eyes. "I-I d-do miss seeing…" He broke off, suddenly remembering the last thing he had actually seen was Pippin being carried off. That made the tears fall and the hobbit fell to his knees in the grass, his head in his hands as a wave of grief overwhelmed him.

Legolas knelt down next to him and put his arm around the shaking shoulders. "I'm so sorry, Merry. I truly did not mean to upset you."

"N-no – I-I'm s-s-sorry. It-it's n-not your fau-fault." Merry had resolved not to cry anymore, but the thought of Pip in the Dark Tower had suddenly rushed over him again and spilled out in sobs. The hobbit drew a deep breath and bit his lip, determined to pull himself together.

Before he could, a small cry in both their heads caught their attention.

_'legolas? merr…? go talk i please'_

_'Pippin? We're here. Are you all right?'_

_'not know – too dark – not see no things'_

_'pip? where you go in dark?'_

_'lock door – not know'_ a small sob followed. Merry remembered that Pippin wasn't exactly afraid of the dark, but he always seemed to make excuses not to be alone without a light.

_'Don't cry Pippin, tell me did the orcs lock you in a cell, little one?'_

_'in cell – did – not 'fraid'_

_'good – not go hurt you more pip'_

_'not go hurt i now – throwed i here – lock door – no light – i not 'fraid!'_

"He is afraid " Merry spoke out loud to Legolas. "Pippin hates the dark."

_'Pippin, are you sleepy? You must be tired little one. Try to go to sleep. Are you lying down?'_

_'not – stand i – next wall i'_

_"Pippin find a corner and lie down and close your eyes. I want you to go to sleep.'_

_'go lie, legolas – not good – i do you say – i go now'_

_'you good, brave hobbt, pip – you go curl tight – feel i hug to you'_

_'lie down i merr… curl tight – eyes go shutted – got hug'_

_'Think of all the nice things you can, Pippin. Nice things that happened, things you like, happy times or make up nice thoughts._

_'try – go think you mer…aaaiee! thing touch - on i - on foot – go move'_

_'It's probably just a little mouse, Pippin. Don't think of it. Think of Merry."_

_‘hug i you tight pip –love i you pip – come get you when can get way go'_

_'merr… get i now… please… hic…'_ A small plaintive sobbing took the place of words _._

_'Hush, Pippin, go to sleep now.'_ Legolas breathed a sigh as he thought of the ultimate bribe _'I'll let you see Merry if you promise to sleep.'_

_'go see i merry! where? please!'_

_'Just in my head. Think hard now.'_

Legolas took Merry's face in his hands and gazed long and hard at his features. He even ran his fingers over the contours of Merry's chin and little pointed ears.

_'can see! merry i see you!'_

_'you sleep now, pip and 'membrer i look like – legolas – i – we go wait here – you call you do need us… you go be safe now, pip'_

_'safe – go sleep now – will go try'_

_'night night pip – love you'_

_night merr – love you too'_

A few minutes later Legolas could tell that the little hobbit was sleeping. He pulled back a little from the link and took Merry's hand again.

Merry stood up ready to follow the elf and the dwarf back to the camp, but Legolas swung him round again and caught the little hobbit by the shoulders. "What did you mean by that?" The elf demanded.

"Mean b-by wh-what?" Merry stuttered anxiously.

"Don’t play the innocent with me, Master Brandybuck." Legolas sounded very stern. You told Pip, 'come get you when can get way go.' What are you planning?"

"N-nothing!" Merry was an excellent liar when at his best, but right now he was caught a little off guard. "It was just something I said, you know, to cheer Pip up."

"No it wasn't." Legolas looked to Gimli for backup. "Tell him Master Dwarf he is not going to try sneaking off with no vision into the most deadly place in Middle Earth."

"You let Frodo and Sam go." Merry was giving his intentions away now, so the truth would be best. "But I don't have a plan, just a vague idea that if the chance arose, I would go and try to save Pip."

"We know you would young hobbit," Gimli put in. "We all would, but you must not attempt anything so foolhardy on your own."

"Gimli's right." Legolas scolded. "Now promise me you won't try."

Merry fixed his sightless gaze on the elf. "Really Legolas – would you make such a promise?"

Gimli and Legolas exchanged shrugs. The little hobbit's determination was misguided and doomed to failure – but he was right – they would not make such a promise either.


	40. Remembering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

**Author's Note:**

This is a slash chapter. You do not need to read this for the plot and it can be safely ignored for the purposes of story progression.

So all who do not like Merry and Pippin in a relationship could you please talk amongst yourselves and try not to disturb the others.

The sex is not, IMHO, particularly graphic – so don't worry about that, but if it is not your bag – or you're too young (what are you doing here anyway? This is R Rated!) don't read or flame.

*******

As Pippin lay abandoned in the dark cell, he thought about what Legolas had told him, that he needed to think of good things that had happened, things he liked, of happy times or make up nice thoughts.

The first thought that came into his head was of Merry, of course it was. He loved Merry more than anything and he was certain that Merry loved him in every possible way. It was only a few days before at the big castle, after he had found Merry in the cage and when Merry had been so ill, a time when Pippin realised Merry would always love him and that had been a really special time. That was what he would think about, Pippin decided.

He had given Merry the poppy paste and Strider had been angry, the golden haired lady had made him sick with soap in his mouth and then they wouldn't let them, he and Merry, sleep. They had walked them around and made them eat, which was all right, but he had just wanted to lie down really.

But mostly Pippin remembered the next morning. He had woken up in the big bed with the curtains on it and the golden-haired lady was sitting on the edge of the bed – watching him.

Pippin found that a bit odd, but she smiled at him and she was very pretty – no, not pretty like a hobbit lass – but beautiful in a human way. It was different. She took his good wrist in her hand and pressed it underneath with two fingers. Pippin had looked at her quizzically and tried to pull away. But she just smiled and shook her head at him and then felt his brow.

Pippin decided he must be ill again, although he felt all right, except perhaps for a headache and his wrist was still painful. Some more of Strider's medicine would be good, although there did not seem to be much chance of that judging by the reaction when he helped himself.

As the golden-haired lady let his wrist go, Pippin could see she was talking to him. It was odd how people did that, even when they must know he couldn't hear. He looked at Merry, who was still sleeping, and decided he had better wake up and do the talking. Pippin shook his cousin, with his good arm and blew on his face, something he knew would wake Merry.

The lady tried to stop him, but it was too late and Merry sleepily sat up and, as Pippin had now started tickling his feet, the older hobbit leaned forward to grab hold of his annoying cousin and wrestle him on to his back.

Pippin kicked at Merry half-heartedly but soon gave in. Pippin watched Merry's lips move as he was obviously talking to the lady and he wondered what they were saying. The little hobbit was grown accustomed to ignoring the fact that he was isolated in his silent world, but it bothered him most when Merry was talking.

As the lady stood up and left the room, Merry lay back down on the bed and Pippin watched his lips moving again.

The smaller hobbit put his hand over his cousin's mouth to stop him talking, but Merry pulled the hand away and continued to say something. Pip was cross, Merry knew he couldn't understand. He turned his back on him in the bed and pulled the sheet over his head, tacitly hiding from the blind hobbit.

But Merry must have realised what he had done and was not so easily deterred. He groped around until he found a curled up back and wriggling under the sheet himself, snaked his arms around Pippin, nuzzling into his neck.

Pippin tried to shrug him off. He knew he was being unfair, but he felt so lonely when everyone else knew what was happening, and if Merry was going to start talking at him when he couldn't hear, that was too much to bear.

Merry took Pippin's palm and tried to write in it, but Pippin was sulky now and too recently awakened to bother trying to understand the words. He pulled his hand away and tucked it under his arm. Merry just lay beside him, contenting himself with stroking the soft curls. 

Then the blind hobbit must have heard something, for he sat up. Pippin peered out over the top of the sheet to see what it was.

The lady brought them both a drink of milk. Pippin noticed how she carefully placed both Merry's hands around the cup so that he would not spill it. It suddenly struck Pippin just how difficult everything was for his older cousin now he was blind. Then he felt deeply sorry for being sulky with him. Merry really had done nothing to deserve it, he was just feeling fed-up and taking it out on the person in the world who cared about him more than anyone.

Once they were alone again, Pippin pushed himself up against Merry to show he was sorry and friends again. His thigh was wedged between the other's legs and he couldn't help but notice the erection that must have felt most uncomfortable. As they had just woken up, the small hobbit decided it must be an early-morning-need-to-pee stiffness and Pippin knew the remedy for that.

He pulled Merry to sit upright then pushed him over onto his front and guided him down, backwards, off the big bed. Then holding his hand tightly, they set off for the privy. This was one essential function Pippin reasoned that Merry and he would have to learn to communicate or how else would Merry let him know when he wanted to go. He would never find his way there on his own, Pippin had had enough trouble himself until Legolas had shown him where it was.

Once in the small room Pippin quickly relieved himself, but Merry seemed uncertain about where they were and just stood as he had been left, waiting for Pippin to return to him.

Pippin looked at his cousin in exasperation and put his hand on Merry's stiff part to try and show him what to do. Merry was a little surprised and caught Pip's hand in his own and started to say those infuriating, indecipherable words again. Pippin put his hand over Merry's mouth and then took the other's hand and wrote a word he actually knew how to spell _'p–e–e!'_

Merry got the message then and, with obvious relief, used his own hand to point himself. Pippin thought perhaps he had wanted to for some time but was too embarrassed to ask the golden-haired lady where it was. He knew he would have been. Merry still seemed uncertain of the direction, so Pippin held his shoulders, pointed him the right way and prodded him in the back to let him know it was all right.

They made their way back to the bedchamber and Pippin discovered to his delight that while they had been away someone, the lady he suspected, had left breakfast for them. So much food in fact it would serve for first and second breakfasts.

He led Merry to the washstand and cleaned both their grubby sets of paws, then back to the bed and pushed him to help him climb back up. Merry struggled a little, the bed was high even for a human and for hobbits it was like climbing up Caradhras again Pippin thought. Merry had trouble finding what to hold on to as he clambered up. Pippin climbed up first and pulled Merry up, then making sure his cousin was in the middle of the bed and could not fall off, he scampered back down and filled plates with food, making sure each was the same. He brought the feast back to the bed and together they made a fine picnic.

When they were finished, with first breakfast at least, they both lay back tired from their labours. Pippin pushed himself up on one elbow and watched Merry breathing. He noticed that Merry did not move his lips now and Pippin suddenly thought the absence of him talking seemed very strange. He had been irritated by it earlier, probably because someone else was in the room and Pippin was jealous of his Merry talking to others when he couldn't hear him. But then he had been cross when he continued after the lady had gone and they were alone. Now Pippin felt mean and selfish, it obviously made Merry feel better to talk to him even if he couldn't hear and poor Merry couldn't even see, he must be so very lonely too.

Pippin put his hand on Merry's mouth and moved his lips, showing that he wanted him to talk and it was all right. Merry just caught hold of his fingers and kissed them, letting him know it didn't matter. That made Pippin feel worse and his eyes filled with tears as he thought how selfish he had been.

Merry sensed from Pippin's slight shudder that he was upset and reaching up touched his cousin's eyes and felt the damp tears. Merry sat up and pulled Pippin close, hugging him tenderly. Then he let go and sitting back from his cousin pointed at himself, then clutched both hands to his heart, then pointed at Pippin.

Pippin smiled. He could not mistake the message, so clear had Merry made it. He wondered how he could do it back. He took Merry's hand in his and touched it to his shoulder, then to his own heart and then touched both their hands back to Merry's shoulder.

They both wrapped themselves in each other's arms and pressed up against each other as if they would stay that way forever. Pippin then felt with some surprise that Merry's erection was back again. He wriggled out of the embrace and taking Merry's hand wrote in it _'p–e–e?_ '

Merry laughed, he realised the younger hobbit's mistake and shook his head from side to side and shyly pointed at Pippin then, head cast downward, pointed back at his erection.

Pippin was a little taken aback He remembered what had happened at Orthanc but had Merry just been helping him or had he really, really wanted to? The younger one had never been too sure and so much had happened since then he had not had a chance to find out.

Pippin snuggled back into the warm, encircling arms, he knew for certain that if Merry wanted to then so did he. The problem now was how to let him know. Well, Pippin reasoned all he had were actions, so now was the time to let them speak louder than words.

He positioned himself over Merry and found his lips with his. There was a warm and tender response so Pippin let his tongue explore a little and, at the same time let his hand wander down towards the still tight erection. 

Merry caught his hand as it made contact and pulled it back up, but by now Pippin had an erection of his own. He moved Merry's hand so that he could know the urgency of his feelings, of his desire and his love.

Merry moved away and Pippin thumped his fist into the pillow so that Merry might hear his disappointment. It was not lost on the older hobbit and once more he touched his shoulder, his heart and his cousin, his simple explanation of why he could not.

But Pippin could be a fierce debater too. He used the same argument and took Merry's hand, touching it to his own shoulder, his heart and Merry's shoulder.

Pippin studied his reaction carefully and for once he could see what Merry said. "Oh Pip!"

Pippin, careful of his broken wrist, put both his hands together around Merry’s in a gesture of supplication that said a heartfelt **_'please'_**. Without waiting for Merry to say no again, he kissed him and reached down, desperate to please him and show his love in every way possible.

Merry had no more fight left in him. Pippin knew he was hurt and tired and probably would not have agreed normally but it made no sense to Pippin. They loved each other, what else was there? Why shouldn't they do this?

The little one moved down the bed to take the erection in his mouth as he had done before, but Merry pulled him back up and just pushed their bodies closer together, stroking Pippin's hardness with his hand and putting the other's hand on his erection.

Gradually Merry eased Pippin's shirt open until he could feel the naked body. He undid his own shirt and then lovingly and slowly he kissed and caressed Pippin whilst easing them both into a steady rhythm. He let his other hand wander and smiled, feeling Pip wriggle with delight as he gently pinched the tip of a pointed ear. Merry followed his fingers with his mouth, pushing Pippin's head down a little, he nibbled on first one ear tip and then the other.

Merry continued to play with Pippin's ears, rolling one tip around with his finger and thumb whilst nibbling on the point of the other at the same time. Hobbits have very erogenous and sensitive ears and the sensation almost drove Pippin wild.

As their passion grew so did their movements and soon they were rocking against each other, stroking and panting, with sweat soaking their bodies, melding them together. Pippin could hold back no longer and Merry knew as he orgasmed from the giant shudder that ran through the little frame. Pippin's finish sent him over the edge and he gasped out his pleasure, clutching the little one to him as he reached his climax.

They lay still together for a long time, both wanting the moment to last. Merry gently ran his fingers over Pippin's face, lovingly caressing each contour and dimple, picturing the memory of his sweet face. Pippin kept very still while Merry touched him, he knew that what he was really doing was looking at him. He gazed up into the sightless eyes and the only move he made was to lick playfully at Merry's fingers as they brushed across his lips.

Eventually Pippin sat up and taking Merry's hand helped him off the bed and over to the washstand. With difficulty because he was using only one hand, the little hobbit managed to pour some more water into the big basin and with a cloth and soap cleaned their sweaty bodies, hands and faces. Then doing up their long shirts and donning the britches they had been given, they set about the important task of second breakfast.

Pippin guided Merry's hand to the cup, knowing instinctively when his cousin wanted to drink. Merry took a long draught of the sweet honey mead then stopped and turned to where he could hear Pippin munching on an apple. He caught Pippin's face in his hands to make sure he had his attention then once more he touched his shoulder, his heart and pointed to Pippin. 

Pippin stopped eating his apple and snuggled himself into Merry's arms. Then carefully he moved back and, taking Merry's hand, touched both their hands to his shoulder, his heart and then Merry's shoulder.

Pippin smiled in the dark corner of the cell as he remembered, he hadn't after all taught Merry a signal for "I want to pee" but they had learned to communicate a more important message.

In his head Pippin whispered soundlessly into the darkness, "…means I love you, Merry – love you." 


	41. Summoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

"You go in and fetch it."

"I ain't touching it again – I told you – it ain't natural."

"It ain’t going to hurt you for fug's sake." Smagnu unlocked the door to the cell and held up a lighted torch. At first he thought that perhaps Grutfley was right and it was a magical imp and had escaped. But eventually he could make out a tiny form curled up in the far corner. "Come 'ere little thing," he called.

Pippin had awoken at the light and was both pleased and frightened to see the big Uruk again. Pleased because it meant he hadn't just been left to die and terrified in case it had come to kill him. It was leaning down and beckoning to him, so he crawled forward on all fours wondering if he could make a dash between its legs.

But as he drew nearer the Uruk grabbed him by his hair. Placing the torch in a holder on the wall, he put the thick cord around Pippin's neck again and this time he also tied his hands behind his back. Then he offered the lead to Grutfley. "Here take it. Don't reckon it can do you no harm like that."

Grutfley backed away. "No you take it up to Him. I don't want it. You can have all the glory."

"You mean all the blame." Smagnu sneered back "You was supposed to do this thing and you couldn't. Now you want me to take it back! Well if I do I'll say it was your cock-up."

"Naw, come on, we agreed." Grutfley tried to sound ingratiating, "give it to your Captain and let him take it back. We'll say it's been beaten into submission."

"It's fugging obvious to anyone that it ain’t been." The Uruk pulled sharply on the cord around Pippin's neck making him jump and gaze up anxiously at the big orc.

"Look it's staring at you now!" Grutfley pointed. "It's probably putting some sorta curse on you."

The Uruk wound Pippin towards him with the cord and bent down looking closely into the wide innocent eyes. "I don't think it's doing nothin’." Smagnu decided. "But it does look rather wide awake and not too beaten down."

"Well I'm not doing nothing else to it." Grutfley folded his arms defiantly. "It looks like it's up to something to me."

"This should knock it out a bit." Smagnu reached inside his jerkin. "I always keep some of this stuff, cost me a pretty penny too. But this thing won't need much to make it dopey." The orc drew out a small bottle and pulled the stopper in the top out with his teeth. He held Pippin by his hair again and pulled his head back, forcing the bottle between the hobbit's teeth and pouring some liquid into his throat.

Pippin had expected it to taste like the usual orc draught – burning and fiery and that it would wake him up. But the liquid that dribbled across his tongue and down his throat had a different, but still familiar tang to it.

A smile spread across Pippin's face – it was the same as poppy paste. "Mmmm!" Pippin thought, "It comes in pints!"

****

As dusk fell that evening an errand-rider of Gondor came for King Théoden He was clad with a cloak of dark green over a coat of fine mail; on the front of his helm was wrought a small silver star. In his hand he bore a single arrow, black-feathered and barbed with steel, but the point was painted red.

He sank on one knee and presented the arrow to Théoden. "Hail, Lord of the Rohirrim, friend of Gondor!" he said. "Hirgon I am, errand-rider of Denethor, who brings you this token of war. Gondor is in great need. Often the Rohirrim have aided us, but now the Lord Denethor asks for all your strength and all your speed, lest Gondor fall at last."

"The Red Arrow!" said Théoden, holding it, as one who receives a summons long expected and yet dreadful when it comes. His hand trembled. "The Red Arrow has not been seen in the Mark in all my years! Has it indeed come to that? And what does the Lord Denethor reckon that all my strength and all my speed may be?"

"What the Lord Denethor may know or guess of all these things I cannot say," answered Hirgon. "But indeed our case is desperate."

"It is a long road, and man and beast must reach the end with strength to fight. Hirgon, we shall come to Gondor’s aid as soon as may be." Théoden said. "Tarry here this night. Then in the morning you shall look on the muster of Rohan and ride away the gladder for the sight, and the swifter for the rest."

Merry had listened to this exchange, standing with Éowyn in the shadows. "So they leave in the morning." He whispered to the young woman.

"Aragorn and the Dúnedain depart also for the war ere the first light." Éowyn sounded very sad to Merry's ears. "It is hard at times such as this to be a woman with the heart of a man."

"Yes," Merry agreed, "or a hobbit."

****

The Uruk had expected Pippin to become doped and drowsy after about ten minutes. But the precious opium seemed, like everything else, to have almost no effect whatsoever on the little creature. The strange imp was now smiling happily and pushed its head against the big Uruk's hand and lifted its face up, licking its lips.

Smagnu frowned in consternation; even he was starting to get worried about it now. "I think it's beggin’ for more," he growled.

"It seems to like you as well." Grutfley found that even more surprising in view of their treatment of the creature. "P'raps you oughta give it the rest."

"It's had over half already," Smagnu held the small bottle up to the light and saw that the contents were more than half gone. "Unless it was really used to this stuff, that much shoulda killed it. I dursen't give it any more."

"We'll take it back to the Captain anyway." Grutfley decided. "It’s stopped staring at any rate."

"Hmm," Smagnu was not so sure. "It looks far too happy."

Just then the decision went out of the pair's hands. Their Captain arrived in the orc quarters himself and summoned the two over. "Have you finished?" He pointed at Pippin. "It oughta be done by now. You've had enough time."

"It's an odd thing, Captain…" Smagnu started.

"I don't think you'll have any trouble with it," Grutfley interrupted. "You wanted it biddable and obedient. Well it's that all right now. Look."

Pippin had a silly grin on his face. The poppy juice did not knock him out because of his increased tolerance to it, but it did make him relaxed and very happy. He was still nudging Smagnu's hand in a vain attempt to beg some more.

The Captain seemed surprised at the result of their work, but satisfied nonetheless. "Very well, he took the rope lead from Smagnu and tugged Pippin to him. "I'll take it now from here."

Pippin did not want to leave his newly discovered source of opium and pulled back from the orc captain to be with Smagnu. The captain laughed at the little thing's audacity. "Looks like you've got yourself a pet rat Smagnu. But you can't keep it." 

He shortened the lead, pulling Pippin to heel and dragged the hobbit roughly after him. "They want it back upstairs!"


	42. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

"You should be ready to leave in the morning, Meriadoc." Gandalf put his hand on the hobbit’s shoulder, startling him slightly.

"Where am I to go?" Merry asked in surprise, he had thought that he would be staying in Dunharrow.

"I have to go to Minas Tirith," Gandalf explained, "and I think I would rather keep you close by. The Wraith will not give up its search for you so easily and you will be safer with me to protect you. It will not stand against me."

"Oh," Merry sounded less than enthusiastic. "I just thought I was to stay here… with the others."

"They will also be leaving at first light, Merry." Gandalf had known Meriadoc long enough to sense that the hobbit was not telling him everything, but did not feel he should pressure him. "Legolas and Gimli plan to ride with Aragorn, so there will be none of the Fellowship left here. You cannot ride with Théoden and his men, so I think you will be better off coming with me."

"But if Legolas goes I might not be able to talk to Pip any more." Merry said in dismay. He did not tell the wizard that it would also upset any plans he was hatching for finding a way to reach Pippin.

"I think you will," Gandalf patted his shoulder. "Legolas seems to think you don’t need to be in close contact with him any longer as you have established a strong telepathic bond now and that through him you will still be able to talk to Pippin." 

"But what if something were to happen to Legolas?" Merry asked anxiously, "If he were lost, then Pip would be lost too. That is I may never find him again."

"I know, Merry," Gandalf took the hobbit’s hand to lead him to the tent. "But that is a fate we all face at the moment. You being with Legolas will not make any difference."

"It’s just that, I know Pippin is going to need us really soon." Merry wished he could articulate what he felt. "and it seems as if we can help him more when I am beside Legolas."

****

_‘meerrrry! legooooolas!’_

"Pip!" Merry sat bolt upright, hands gripping onto nothingness, his heart thumping so hard he could hear it. "Pippin!"

Merry tumbled out of his blanket, pulling on his breeches and shirt, he groped for the tent flap. He made it outside but then fell over a guy rope, thumping down hard on the ground, grazing both his knees. Before he could jump up again a hand steadied him and then two hands went under his arms and effortlessly lifted him back to his feet.

"Take care, little hobbit." It was Gimli. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, Gimli, where’s Legolas?" Merry caught hold of the dwarf’s arm to steady himself. "It’s Pippin, I think he needs us!"

"I know," the dwarf began steering Merry towards where the elf sat on a patch of moonlit grass. "He asked me to see if you were all right."

_‘Merry, don’t worry little one, you don’t need to be by me now. We can still hear each other, and Pippin as well, when we want to.’_

_‘sorry i legolas – forgotted’_

_‘merr! legolas! you go waked up?’_

_‘what wrong pip? you go sad?’_

_‘no – i go be h-happy!’_

_‘good’_

_‘Why are you happy little one?’_

_‘mmm… poppy’_

_"Pippin! Have you been eating poppy paste again! Where did you get it, you bad hobbit?’_

_‘pip! strider be cross’_

_‘strider not gotted be here.’_

_‘then merry be cross!’_

_‘And Legolas!’_

_‘not find i it – orc give – put in mouf – mou-tttthh.’_

_‘legolas – he go drunked!’_

_‘Well, high, any way. Pippin was that what you woke us up to tell us? Or was it something else?’_

_‘elshh – elfff – no you go be elf – ha ha! – elssh – think – forgottened’_

_'try 'member pip – is imprortran – is big thing?'_

_'big orc'_

_'What about the big orc?'_

_'take i go up – not same – not think good now be.'_

_'Pippin, think slowly and do one word at a time, we can't understand you.'_

_'he sayed – go up steps – got differnent orc – some bad thing gone to go happ- happnen-ed – no – happen.'_

_'what merr sayed – go 'fraid bit – but poppy good'_

"Legolas?" Merry said out loud. Gimli guided the hobbit over to where Legolas was sitting on the grass. "Do you think he's in trouble?"

"I don't think he knows himself for sure." Legolas steered Merry down onto the grass beside him. "Perhaps we had better wait with him and find out."

_'Are you all right Pippin?'_

_we wait – you go say things pip'_

_'go in dark – bad – 'fraid it too big othrer orc'_

_'pip?'_

_'aaai! iimmm! mer… h-hel-p… nooo it he… comed back m-m-mmeerrry… too 'fraid'_

_'what is pip?'_

_'Calm down, Pippin. Tell us slowly, little one, take a breath.'_

_'wraith comed! nooo! taked i – holded i – meerrr… please… too 'fraid…'_

_'QUIET – BE SILENT! YOUR THOUGHTS ARE DISPLACED AND MEANINGLESS – WHY IS THERE NO CHANGE?'_

"Merry, Don't speak in Pip's head." Legolas urgently warned him out loud. "Wait until we find out what's happening. We shouldn't have heard the wraith, but it seems the link is growing stronger than ever."

"What should we d-do?" Merry asked breathlessly, "We can't leave Pip alone."

"No we can't. Gimli, could you wake Gandalf and bring him here." Legolas asked the dwarf, "I think we may need his help before too long."

****

Pippin trembled in fright and horror as the big orc threw him to the ground in front of the black robed wraith. He thought he might be sick again, simply with fear, but the poppy juice was the only thing in his belly. The effects of the poppy were now turning sour, as adrenaline mingled with the opiate to send the little hobbit's head swirling and his stomach churning.

The wraith reached forward with its gauntlet-clad fists and plucked the terrified hobbit up, clutching him to his ice-cold, vapour-white breast. Pippin began to hyperventilate, his eyes grown wide with fear; he could not even struggle since his hands were tightly bound behind his back.

****

Merry and Legolas sat holding hands, listening in tense silence. They could hear Pip's rapid breathing and an occasional whimper that echoed through his mind and filtered into theirs.

Gandalf arrived, anxious and concerned. He had only had the briefest explanation from Gimli, who did not really understand himself what was happening. He put a hand each on Merry's and Legolas's shoulders.

The elf opened his eyes, which had been tightly closed in concentration, "Gandalf… I think it is the wraith, the Witch-King, Lord of the Nazgûl, himself I believe. He is holding Pip and I suspect he may be taking him to Sauron."

"Is Pippin saying anything?" The wizard asked. "Does he sound coherent?"

"Quite the opposite." Merry put in. "He's b-been at the poppy p-paste again – or rather some orc gave it to him. B-but Gandalf –he's v-very frightened."

"He does sounds very afraid." Legolas could not hide the anxiety in his voice either. "What shall we do if they start to question him – about the Quest or the Ring?"

"But is he saying anything now?" Gandalf asked again.

"No, he stopped when the wraith sh-shouted at h-him." Merry bit his tongue in annoyance at the return of the stutter. "We k-kept quiet then t-too."

"I want to attempt something," Gandalf knelt down on the grass next to the two. "I need the help of both of you and it is not something I do lightly – but much is at stake."

"Will it put P-Pip in more d-danger?" Merry knew he would have to agree no matter what. "Only I-I…"

"It may help Pip." Gandalf drew Merry to him in a light embrace to let him know he understood. "It certainly won't make things any worse for him. Are you willing?"

"Of c-course." Merry said at once.

"And I." Legolas agreed.

"Very well," Gandalf drew a deep breath. "Here's what we shall do."


	43. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

"Merry, listen very carefully." Gandalf held the little hobbit's face in his hands. "I'm going to join minds with you. It might seem overwhelming and frightening at first. But I will try to be very quiet. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Merry sounded a little nervous, but resolute. "Will I still be able to h-hear Legolas and Pip?"

"That link remains now unless it is broken," Gandalf explained, "you are linked to Legolas and he is linked to Peregrin. But Merry, I want you to keep completely silent – I am going to use your voice, I will be speaking, but it will sound like you. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Merry was not sure if he could manage this, "I-I'll try."

"Good. Now Legolas," the wizard turned to the elf. "You have to be silent as well, but I want you to keep Pippin quiet too. Do you think you can?"

"I'm not sure," Legolas had experienced both Pippin's over-exuberance and his panic and he didn't even know which he would be dealing with. "He is fairly drugged at the moment, but scared, too. What is your plan exactly?"

"We don't have much time." They all sensed the need for urgency, but Gandalf realised he would have to let the other two know what to expect. "When Sauron starts to question Pippin, He will in reality be speaking to me. Merry's voice is close enough that He should not be aware of the difference. If you can shield Pippin, Legolas, and yourself as well, He should remain unaware of your presence. I will try to keep Him diverted enough that He will not see you."

"One th-thing, Gandalf," Merry felt a little presumptuous at questioning the great wizard at such a time, "Pl-please remember Pip is actually really there and…"

"I will, but remember nothing can guarantee his safety at the moment." Gandalf did not want to promise the trusting hobbit something that he could not be sure of. "But we will do our best. Now you must try not to think of anything, make your mind blank. Are you ready?"

"Yes… and G-Gandalf, I-I think the wraith has stopped moving… quickly!"

**_'I'M HERE, MERIADOC!_ **

_'oh –ahhh! gandalf?'_

_'DON'T WORRY, I WILL EASE MY THOUGHTS INTO YOURS, BE STILL NOW. Legolas? Does This Sound Right?'_

_'Almost – down a little more.'_

_'this?'_

_'Good! I will go to Pip now.'_ The elf reached out in his mind, virtually without articulating. He found the trembling incoherence that was a mixture of muddled thoughts, drugged hallucinations and whimpering fear and carefully enfolded his consciousness around it, soothing and stroking it into stillness and sleep.

_'WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LOOK AT ME!'_

Gandalf realised an immediate problem was that he could hear the wraith, but not see it, although Pippin probably could at least see its form. He was not even sure whether the hobbit was conscious.

_'not can see where be you.'_ Gandalf replied, almost feeling a smile as his own words formed into Merry's awkward-sounding mind-speak.

_'YOU WERE SENT TO LEARN OBEDIENCE – NOW OPEN YOUR EYES!'_

Either Legolas or Pippin had become aware of the order, as the hobbit must have complied.

_'DO NOT RESIST ME AGAIN!'_

_'no master!'_

_'YOU WILL ANSWER TO A GREATER MASTER THAN I – NOW YOU MUST LOOK UPON THE DARK LORD HIMSELF'_

Gimli, who was anxiously watching the mind voyagers, saw all three suddenly tense and spasm. They had all felt a ripple of pain as Pippin's hair was seized and his head pulled back. Then a wave of compelling fear and nausea, tantalising and repulsive, seductive and sickening, washed through them. Gandalf and Legolas were also aware that the small innocent creature could not begin to comprehend, and certainly not articulate, the evil that he was seeing. They were left with a deep soul sinking impression of blackness and despair. Merry was merely numb, like Pip, unable to comprehend the enormity of the presence but centring his mind on keeping still while the wizard used his persona.

Gandalf gathered himself to relax once more into his part – subsuming the adrenaline that tried to push his reflexes into an immediate confrontation. Legolas concentrated on his mental stroking and soothing, _'quietly, quietly, hussshh,_ ' his innermost being whispered to Pippin.

Sauron touched the mind of the little hobbit. **'MALICE AND HATE YOU WERE SENT TO LEARN – I FEEL YOU HAVE SEEN THAT NOW – BUT STILL IT SEEMS IMPLAUSIBLE.'**

_'MASTER IT HAS BEEN TAUGHT'_

**'STILL THE MIND IS UNDISCIPLINED BUT IT IS MUCH IMPROVED. I WILL WAIT NO LONGER. TELL ME HALFLING – WHERE IS THE RING OF POWER? ANSWER!'**

_'n-not know…'_

**'YOU WERE TAKEN BY THE WIZARD – BY SARUMAN AT ISENGARD – THAT WAS HIS PURPOSE. DID HE TAKE IT FROM YOU? ANSWER!'**

_'not h-have…'_

**'HE HAS BEEN CAST DOWN BY THE OTHER ISTARI – GREY NOW WHITE – DOES HE HAVE THE RING OF POWER? ANSWER!'**

_'n-not…'_

**'YOU HAVE LEARNED SOME DISCIPLINE HALFLING – BUT THERE IS STILL MUCH YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND ABOUT OBEDIENCE. I MAY CRUSH YOU NOW OR LATER \- OR I MAY JUST THROW YOU TO THE ORCS FOR FODDER. YOU ARE AWARE OF THE RING OF POWER? ANSWER!'**

_'y-yes…'_

**'WHAT WAS THE WIZARD'S SCHEME? YOU KNOW THIS – I CAN TELL. WAS IT TO BE TAKEN TO MINAS TIRITH? OR TO ROHAN OR ISENGARD? ANSWER!'**

_'sc-scheme? taked to tirif n-not rohan'_

**'SO THE LORD DENETHOR IS TO BE THE WIELDER OF MY RING OF POWER – OR IS THERE ANOTHER – ONE FROM THE ANCIENT LINE OF KINGS PERHAPS – THE SPAWN OF ISILDUR!'**

_'praps – not knowed…'_

**'WHAT INSOLENCE IS THIS! SPEAK WHEN YOU ARE SPOKEN TO AND NOT BEFORE – I DID NOT BID YOU ANSWER – SILENCE!'**

Sauron's attention flashed suddenly towards the hobbit. The terrible Lord had been more concerned with gaining answers to help his search for the Ring until then. Now he began to focus on the source of the information.

**'HOLD IT UP I WOULD LOOK MORE CLOSELY AT THIS CREATURE!'**

Gandalf, Merry and Legolas all felt the shift in movement as the Witch King dangled Pippin by the scruff of his collar and the rope about his neck. The little hobbit started to choke, as his air supply was severely limited.

**'PUT IT BEFORE ME!'**

The three felt a painful jolt as Pippin was dropped to the floor. They also felt the little one's cringing terror as the Dark Lord physically, with what kind of anatomy Pippin would never be able to articulate, touched him.

**'I STILL CANNOT READ IT – NOT FOR THE CHAOS – THERE IS SOMETHING ELSE! WHAT IS IT?**

_'aaaiiieee huuh huuh huuh huuh huuh aaaiiiee!'_

Pippin himself had cried out in his mind as he was lifted up and thrown down against the floor. No twisting or turning in the air, his arms still bound, he was frozen stiff as he fell, all senses numb and useless, except to feel the smash of his face against the flagstones. He lay still, his body unconscious, his mind barely ticking, only bolstered by the continued contact of the other three, Legolas frantically trying to hide the little one's physical pain by leeching it into his own consciousness.

**'YOUR MIND SHOULD BE SILENT NOW!**

**'THERE IS SOMETHING ELSE THAT TRIES TO EVADE ME!**

**'YOU CANNOT HIDE – ELF! I SEE YOU!**

**'BE GONE YOU BANE – INTERFERE NO MORE – YOUR MIND IS GONE – YOUR MEMORIES DECAY AND DIE! NOW GET OUT!'**

"Aaaiiieeeee!' Legolas screamed out loud, a heart-rending cry of pain. Gandalf's eyes shot open to see the elf slumped forward onto Merry, clutching at his head in obvious agony. Gimli caught hold of his shoulders from behind and pulled him back to lie on the grass.

"Legolas, can you hear me?" Gandalf leaned over him, anxious both for the elf but even more for the hobbit left behind at the mercy of Sauron. "What happened? Have you lost Pippin?"

There was no response Gandalf tried again, taking Legolas's pale cheeks in his hands he pulled his face up to gaze into the blue eyes, but there was nothing except a blank vacant stare.

The wizard groaned in defeat and resignation – this could mean total disaster, not just for his companions, and not just for Peregrin. If the little hobbit were left alone to face the questioning of Sauron he would not be able to sustain the lies Gandalf had told Him through Merry. He would reveal the purpose of the Quest and all Middle Earth would be lost. But without Legolas there was no route back to Pippin's mind.

Just then there was a small tug on his cloak and Gandalf remembered he had broken his mental contact rather abruptly with Merry when Legolas had screamed. 

"Oh Merry?" Gandalf knew what was coming. He was going to have to explain to Merry that Pippin was probably going to die and that the whole fate of Middle Earth was now in his cousin's well-meaning but rather inexperienced little hands.

Merry whispered in a tiny voice that the wizard could only just discern, "I st-still h-hear him, Gandalf, I-I've st-still got Pippin."


	44. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

"Merry what's Pip doing? Is he speaking?"

"No – just b-breathing hard." 

"You will have to try and protect Pip and keep him quiet, as Legolas was doing, while I use your voice again." Gandalf held the little arms tightly and Merry knew the importance of what he was being asked. "Can you do it?" 

"Can try – will try m-my b-b- BEST!" Merry's stammer was getting worse as he became more stressed.

Quickly the wizard knelt down in front of the blind hobbit and, taking his face in his hands, made mental contact once more.

_'quietly now, let me in sssshhh…'_

A beat – listen. Pip breathing. Wait.

**'PICK IT UP!'**

_'MASTER'_

Gandalf and Merry felt Pippin lifted once more. He was barely conscious, but the link was quite strong even so.

**‘WHY DID YOU BRING A SPY INTO MY DOMAIN? ANSWER!’**

_‘not knowed did’_ Gandalf spoke in Merry’s voice while the blind hobbit looked desperately for any signs of life in his cousin, finding the merest flicker.

**‘YOU KNEW THE ELF SCUM WAS THERE – WHAT ELSE ARE YOU HARBOURING IN YOUR ATTEMPTS TO DECEIVE ME? ANSWER!’**

_‘not do – too ‘fraid – not lied!’_

**‘SARUMAN HAS DONE THIS – DID HE PLANT THAT FILTHY SPY IN YOUR MIND TO TRICK ME? HE IS A WEAK FOOL! WAS IT HE OR WAS IT THE OTHER TRAITOROUS WIZARD? ANSWER!’**

‘ _not do – not wizrard – please I not knowed!’_

**‘PLEASE? FOR WHAT DO YOU PLEAD? YOUR WORTHLESS LIFE? YOU ARE NOTHING! A PIECE OF DUNG – SOON I WILL HAVE YOU THROWN TO THE MIS-BRED RAVENOUS ORCS.’**

_‘MY LORD – I SEARCH STILL FOR THE OTHER – PERHAPS THIS ONE KNOWS WHERE IT IS?’_

**‘SARUMAN OFFERED THIS AS A PRIZE – A POOR TRIBUTE HE SENDS. BUT THE LORD OF THE NAZGÛL SPEAKS THE TRUTH – WHERE IS THE OTHER – YOU MUST KNOW! ANSWER!’**

_‘go dead – orc killded.'_

**'I DO NOT HEAR THE LIE – BUT YET I SENSE THERE IS DECEPTION.'**

_'THE OTHER IS NOT DEAD – IT IS QUITE NEAR – I FEEL IT – I FEEL ITS PRESENCE…'_

****

"Merry come out!" Gandalf spoke out loud, shaking the hobbit violently.

"No, please… Pippin!" Merry hung on to the link as he felt the wizard trying to break it.

"Merry, you're putting Pippin in more danger – come out!" Gandalf slapped Merry to jolt him out of the connection. He left.

"Gandalf! What happened?" Merry grasped frantically at the wizard's hand. "They're going to do something dreadful to Pip, I'm sure!"

"He is not really conscious at the moment." Gandalf soothed his hand against Merry's face where he had just slapped him. "When you left they will think he passed out. If you had stayed the Witch King would have recognised you."

"But we can't just leave Pip alone there! We can't!" Merry wailed in anguish.

"No! But wait for a while until they have stopped looking for you. Pip will sleep, it will be all right." Gandalf knew it was not much reassurance, but it was all he had at the moment.

****

Pippin lay face down on the cold stone flags of the Tower of Barad-dûr before the throne of the Dark Lord. His hands were bound behind his back and there was a noose of cord about his neck, his nose was bleeding. He did not move. He was all alone.

**'IT IS DIFFERENT'** Sauron touched the little mind once more with a probing curiosity. There was a certain mystery about this odd creature. He sensed a deception, a trap. He knew He was not dealing with just a halfling, there was more to it than that. But it was proving elusive. **'IT IS THE SAME AS BEFORE NOW – BEFORE THE ORCS HAD IT. CHAOTIC, CONFUSED, SOMETHING JUST LEFT IT.'**

_'DO YOU BELIEVE IT LIED MASTER?'_

**'IT SLEEPS – WAKE IT UP. QUESTION IT AGAIN.'**

****

"Legolas! Legolas! Can you hear me?" Gandalf had been trying for some time to waken the elf and now glanced up at Gimli who was hovering anxiously by. "How long has he been like this?" 

"All the time you were in the link with Merry. I could not rouse him." Gimli shook his head. "His eyes stare, but he looks at nothing and he does not speak."

"It was a difficult task that we attempted." Gandalf felt very old and tired all at once, "and it is still not resolved. I am fearful for Pippin and Merry and they in turn could endanger Frodo and Sam, to say nothing of the Quest itself. Now I have injured Legolas for good measure."

"Do not blame yourself, Gandalf." Gimli knelt down by the elf once more and tried to offer him a drink of water. "You are trying to do what is best for the many."

"But then I have to risk those close to me and that is a sore trial, Gimli." The wizard looked about him, peering into the darkness. "Where is Merry? Did you take him back to his tent?" Gandalf had seen the hobbit talking to Gimli while he was trying to rouse Legolas earlier.

"Yes, he said he was very tired and wanted to sleep." Gimli said not looking up from his ministrations. "I hope that was all right."

"Hmm… I'm not sure, it sounds very unlikely." Gandalf stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I think we should let Legolas rest for a while. I doubt he is going to deteriorate any further and he may just recover with time. I need to find out what Merry is up to."

"I'll stay with Legolas in case he comes to his senses and needs help." Gimli settled down to wait by his companion.

Gandalf hurried to Merry's tent and found him pacing a little piece of ground that he had mapped out, obviously moving to stop himself from brooding and doing anything impetuous.

"Meriadoc?" Gandalf made the blind hobbit startle "You haven't…?"

"No, of c-course n-not." Merry stopped pacing and turned towards the wizard's voice. "How is L-Legolas?"

"He is the same, we cannot rouse him." Gandalf knelt and took Merry's hand. "Forgive me, I thought perhaps you had sought solitude so that you could contact Pippin."

"N-no, although I have been tempted." Merry admitted. "I just f-felt in the w-way. W-will Legolas be all right? Is there anything I c-can do to help?"

"I don't know, Merry." Gandalf said gently. "I think we must let him rest for now and wait and see."

"Oh…" Merry felt lost for words. Too many terrible things happening, he felt so overwhelmed by it all.

"Has Pippin called to you at all?" Gandalf asked still holding the little hobbit's hand in both of his large hands. "Do you think you can still reach him?"

"I don't know, it w-was always with L-Legolas before." Merry was very confused. "Hobbits can't r-read minds, c-can they Gandalf?"

"Perhaps they can, but have lost the ability through disuse, or become unaware of it." Gandalf reasoned. "You and Pippin are very close and maybe Legolas linking you in the first place just gave you a little nudge to find an ability you always had."

"Oh do you really think so?" Merry actually perked up a little at this idea and the stammer suddenly vanished. "I just thought we were still linking through Legolas, not completely on our own."

"Well, let's put it to the test shall we?" Gandalf suggested. "I want you to very quietly call to Pippin on your own. I will not join with you, but if he is being questioned come out of the link at once and tell me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Gandalf," Merry kept his hand in the large protective grasp. "I'm sure I know what to do."

****

**'IT IS QUIET – IT DOES NOT HEAR'**

_'NO MASTER – IT HAS NO SENSE OF THE LIVING WORLD.'_

**'IT SLEEPS IN BOTH WORLDS NOW.'**

_'IT DOES MASTER.'_

**'ROUSE IT!'**

_YES MASTER – IT WILL BE AWAKE SOON.'_

The Witch King lifted Pippin off the floor and clutched the little one close to its ice white bosom and breathed frosted mist upon the closed eyes. Pippin stirred in the icy cold grip and blearily opened his eyes. The sight that met his waking was like a continuation of his never-ending nightmare and he struggled, trying to cry out, although of course no sound came. Instead his mind cried out with a sob of agony.

_'merrry! hhhelp pleasssse!'_

_'pip? i here'_

**'WHAT DOES IT SAY?'**

_'THE OTHER IS THERE – THE SECOND HALFLING THAT SARUMAN PLEDGED – IT IS IN THE MIND OF THIS ONE!'_

**'SO IT IS SOME KIND OF WIZARD'S SPY – ONE OF THE WIZARD'S IS USING IT TO SEND US ON A FALSE TRAIL, AS I HAD THOUGHT!'**

_'SHOULD I DESTROY IT NOW MASTER?'_

**'YES – UNLESS THE OTHER WISHES TO SAVE IT?'**

_'wh-what?'_

**'TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW OF THE RING BEFORE I DESTROY THIS ONE! ANSWER!**

_'n-n-noth-nothing – aiiieee!'_

****

"Gandalf!" Merry forced his mind away from Pippin as abruptly as he could. "He asked m-me about the Ring. Said he w-would d-des-destroy Pip if… if… I didn't answer."

"Give me your mind, quickly Merry." Gandalf took Merry's face in his hands.

'MERRY?'

_'yes Gandalf?'_

'CALL PIPPIN, THEN STAY QUIET, NO MATTER WHAT!'

_'yes… pippin! can hear me?'_

_'mmmerr?'_

**'THE RING! – THIS ONE'S LIFE CAN BE TAKEN IN AN INSTANT – THE RING! ANSWER!'**

_'not know – we not know.'_ Gandalf had slipped back into Merry's persona again. The wizard found it a great mental struggle to remain hidden behind the hobbit's personality and to speak through him, just as it took a tremendous effort for him to shield the innermost thoughts of them both – and to lie. But at all costs, Sauron must not learn of Frodo and Sam or the Quest.

**'IT IS WRONG! THERE IS A DECEPTION! I STILL DO NOT HEAR THE LIE – YET IT IS THERE - I ASK THE QUESTION ONE LAST TIME - WHERE IS THE RING?'**

_'don't have – not know – is true… is true…'_

**'ENOUGH! SILENCE – THERE IS WIZARDRY AND TRICKERY IN THIS – I WILL HAVE IT NO MORE. THROW THIS LITTLE RAT TO THE ORCS AND HUNT THE OTHER DOWN AND BRING IT HERE – OR KILL IT!'**


	45. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

_'no!… no!… noooooo! not do!… not do!'_ Merry broke through Gandalf's disguise to scream in anguish through Pippin's mind. _'pleasssse no!'_

_'THE OTHER PLEADS NOW – IT IS TOO LATE! THE DARK LORD WILL SPEAK WITH YOU NO MORE – THIS ONE WILL BE DEAD WITHIN THE HOUR.'_

_'please! get i – not go kill pip – please! i wait you – not go kill…!'_

"Merry! Merry! Stop at once!" Gandalf was holding the distraught hobbit's chin tightly in his hand and shaking his head from side to side to try and get his attention. "Come away now!'

No response. Gandalf slapped Merry's face hard, once, twice. Still nothing. Drastic measures were needed. Gandalf decided he had to risk the mental link, it was too late for poor Pippin now, at least he could save Merry.

**'MERIADOC! NOW!'**

_'aaaaiiiee! pip… pi…'_

"Gandalf! You broke the link! Why did you?" Merry was hitting the wizard with both his balled up fists, "Please let me go back! I have to get to Pip!"

"Merry, no." Gandalf stood up and held the hobbit's arms to stop the wild flailing blows against his chest. "I cannot let you give yourself up to the Witch King. It will not save Pippin whatever you do now – please try to understand."

Merry flung himself to the ground, his whole body wracked with heaving sobs, "No! No! No! No!" 

Gandalf knelt down beside him and gathered the agonised little form up into his arms, holding him close and rocking him slightly. "I know, I know. But Merry I cannot let you go back. Sauron is gone from Pip's mind now, but you might tell the Witch King things you should not."

"I w-won't!" Merry sobbed into the wizard's cloak. "Gandalf – he's going to k-kill Pippin! Didn't you hear? I can't leave him now – pl-pl-please don't m-m-make me! please!"

"Merry, how can I? You already…"

"Pip! Gandalf, he's calling me – please l-let me at l-least st-stay with him, s-s-say g-g-goodb..."

"Merry, the state you're in now, you won't be any use to Pippin, you'll just make him more frightened." Gandalf reasoned.

"No I won't – I p-promise. I'll be c-calm." Merry scrubbed at his eyes with his sleeve. "We can't just abandon him. He'll think n-no one cares."

"But I'm worried for you too, Merry," Gandalf held him by the shoulders speaking level with his anguished tear-stained face and lowered his voice to a gentle whisper. "What will it do to you to hear Pip, when… when…"

"What will it d-do to me to n-not be there?" Merry sobbed back.

Gandalf breathed a deep sigh. He knew it was not the sensible thing to do and that it was fraught with danger. But he had known these two since they were children and Merry was right, they could not just abandon little Pippin. "I will come with you…"

"But…" Merry began to protest.

"No, that is the only way I will allow it." Gandalf said firmly.

"Perhaps you will find a way to save Pip?" Merry knew he was clutching at straws. "Persuade the Witch King to trade him for me."

"We cannot do that." Gandalf said softly. "He would just kill both of you or use you one against the other."

"If you s-say s-so." Merry knew it would be futile to argue with Gandalf. "But c-can we hurry. Pip is frantic, I hear him c-calling again."

Gandalf took Merry's face in his hands.

**'MERIADOC?'**

' _gandalf?'_

**'I WILL BE SILENT WHILE YOU TALK – I DO NOT WANT THE WITCH KING TO FEEL MY PRESENCE. CALL PIPPIN NOW.'**

_'pip i come'_

_'merr… got do bye now'_ Merry heard a tiny sob that Pippin tried to hide.

_'pip feel hand? i touch'_

_'merr…do feel…'_

_'SO YOU ARE BACK! COME TO SHARE THE OTHER'S LAST MOMENTS? OR PERHAPS TO GIVE YOURSELF UP?'_

_'no… not kill pip… please to not…'_

_'NOT QUICKLY – NO. HE IS FOR THE ORCS AS THE GREAT SAURON DECREED.'_

_'no…not hurt…'_

_'ABSURD BRAT! SAURON DOES NOT SHOW MERCY! NOR DO ORCS, THEY WILL USE IT – ABUSE IT AND THEN TEAR IT LIMB FROM LIMB.'_ the cruel being's laughter cut into Merry's very soul. This was his Pippin's destruction it was talking about.

_'wha…t?'_

_'IF A SLAVE SERVES NO OTHER PURPOSE IN THE DARK TOWER – IT BECOMES FODDER!'_

_'why d-do you f-fear this littlel one so – that you m-must b-break him?'_ Merry realised that it was Gandalf speaking in his voice. He had obviously decided to intervene after all.

_'I DO NOT FEAR IT. IT IS JUST OF NO USE.'_

_'then let he go – he may lead you go to what you want.'_

_'THE LORD SAURON HAS SPOKEN. I WILL NOT DEBATE THE OUTCOME WITH AN INSECT.'_

_'you may get more from let he go than his destruction.'_

_'WHAT ARE YOU? YOU ARE NOT THE HALFLING! THIS IS ENDED. I WILL SPEAK NO MORE WITH YOU.'_

And it was gone… Silence. Wait… a beat… a pulse.

_'merr?'_

_'pip? what go happen?'_

_'wraith-thing goned'_

_'where you?'_

_'big orc holded i… one first bringded i'_

_'oh pip – where go?'_

_'down go now steps.'_

_'pip did feel hand i?'_

_'holded tight you hand'_

_'see face? got 'membrer'_

_'do always go 'membrer… merry?'_

_'pip?'_

_'big 'fraid – sorry i do… not brave'_

_'not go think it, pip – think else – think shire – think frodosam think applels be red – think mush-rooms taste – think blue-bells – think sky…'_

_'no go think more merr… too sad i not go see'_

_'think us – be 'gethrer…'_

_'oh…merr…'_

_'pip hold tight – i love you'_

_'love you merr…aaiee!… sorry i go – not stay you merr…'_

_'what it pip? what go happ?'_

_'not stay merr… you do 'bye now… go now…'_

_'not send me go please pip – need stay – you need i stay…'_

_'orc squeeze-ed i neck – go hurt… merr… go big hurt soon – you go now…'_

_'no pip – you go hurt – i go hurt too'_

_'merr? think it hurt big much – go die?'_

_'pip…i…'_

_'not go cry merr…'_

_'sorr… i not…only go miss you… sorry pip… cry latrer'_

_'not go cry big, merr…'_

_'p-pip…it too…'_

_'merr - how legolas be – did he be good – not go die?'_

Gandalf put the lie in Merry's voice _'he go fine pip'_

_'good – go say i 'bye he – say i love he too'_

_'i will…'_

_'say 'bye all else ones – say gandalf i sorry bad… and say strider'_

_'you not go be bad pip…'_

_'aaaiiieeee! go down at orcs… merr… hold i now!'_

_'pip! Pippin! I love you – I hold you forever!'_

_'uuurrrrghhhh! no! no! not! – merr… hel-pp… no you go – too hurted'_

_'pip…my pip – hold hug – arms go round you…'_

_'hug feel – hurt i too – merry – hurt bad… sorry… aaaaaiiiee!'_

_'pip love you – always love you – sorry not get you… please pip… sorry…'_

_'merr orc go i – aarrhhh – you go now merr…please you go… 'bye merr – i got… not seeing morr-ed…'by-e…go bye merr…love you mer…'_

_'Pip! Pippin! Pleeeeeasse! Pippin!'_

"Nooooooo!" The little voice had suddenly vanished. Merry could no longer feel Pippin in his heart or his head. He fell against Gandalf sobbing and sobbing as the wizard felt his own eyes leak tears down his face and into his beard.


	46. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

Gandalf eventually laid Merry down on the bedroll and covered him over with the thin blanket. The little hobbit made no protest but lay curled tightly, hardly even sobbing now, but paralysed with grief.

Gandalf emerged into the cold dawn air and hurried through the early morning risers looking for Aragorn.

Eventually he found the ranger, almost ready to depart. Gandalf explained as briefly as he could what had occurred to Legolas, the confrontation with Sauron and the final loss of Pippin.

"I would not willingly burden you with the happenings of this night." Gandalf felt extremely drained and full of sorrow himself, "But you need to know what has occurred and, if you have time, to come and look at Legolas."

"Poor little Pippin, this is a dreadful turn of events. Of course, I will come and see what may be done for Legolas." Aragorn tied his horse and turned to follow the wizard. "I was expecting him and Gimli to ride with me and had wondered where they were."

"I think now that their road will lie in another direction." Gandalf strode back to where he had left the stricken elf and his companion. "Merry – I don't know what can be done for him."

"How is the little one?" Aragorn asked with concern. "Is there any way that I can help him?"

"He is in a poor way," Gandalf sighed deeply. "It's as if he had half of himself ripped out. I don't know if he can recover from such a.loss. This has been a grim night's work."

"Legolas?" Aragorn knelt down beside the elf and looked up at Gimli. "Has he made any sound or shown any recognition?"

"No, he merely stares." Gimli shook his head. "I cannot even get him to take a drink."

"He is alive, he breathes, he sees." Aragorn gazed hard into the blue eyes. "It is as if he had lost the ability to react to anyone or anything." The ranger turned to Gandalf. "Did you try to speak to his mind?"

"No, I was occupied with other matters after the link was broken." Gandalf bent down beside Aragorn to look into Legolas's eyes. "And I was not linked directly to him, the link was through Meriadoc."

"This is a wound that I have not experienced in field or battle." Aragorn stood up as he spoke. "It is deep in the mind. I have seen men afflicted with the dark shadow before, but this has not that look about it. Perhaps the best cure you could try would be to persuade Merry to link minds with him again to see if there is life within."

"Let us take him then." Gandalf indicated towards the tent where Merry lay. "I am not sure whether the little one will be able to help him now, but perhaps the need will be a cure for them both."

Aragorn and Gimli took Legolas by the hands and gently drew him up to his feet. The elf obediently rose and allowed them to lead him forward, although he still showed no awareness of their presence.

****

Pippin had been stunned and frightened beyond thought when Great Dark Presence pronounced a death sentence on both Merry and him. Merry had screamed **_'Noooo!_** ' and had then pleaded for him to be spared. The Witch King said he would be dead within the hour.

_'Dead within the hour'_ He would never escape and he would never, ever see Merry again. A cold dread seized his heart, numbing all the pain and hurt from him at that stark realisation.

Merry was pleading, then someone, someone big, he could not tell who it was, shouted at Merry and Merry was gone – empty – silent - gone. He was alone with death.

In his panic he had frantically called out to Merry. He did not expect an answer. First Legolas had gone and now Merry – he had not imagined that death would be this cruel – this lonely.

But then the Wraith had started to bear him away and as it did it whispered its malice in his head, telling him how the end would be. Telling him he was less than a piece of carrion, a piece of disgusting gristle that his Master had spat out. It ran sharp cold gauntlet-covered talons over Pip's numb body as it told how the orcs liked to play with their meat.

_'THEY WILL RAVAGE YOUR SWEET LITTLE CARCASS IN TWO BEFORE THEY RIP IT APART. THE LECHEROUS ORCS KNOW HOW TO MAKE A BODY SUFFER LONG AND HARD BEFORE THEY FINISH IT.'_

The Wraith's sneering laugh cut into Pippin as viciously as the venomous words. _'THEY WILL SATISFY THEIR CARNAL LUST AND THEN THEIR RAVENOUS HUNGER ON A SWEET LITTLE TREAT LIKE YOU.'_

Pippin tried to shut out the horrific images, but he knew that soon they would be more than just pictures in his head. He was consumed with fear now and, in his state of mental shock, started to calculate how much it was going to hurt – to be ripped to pieces – to die – and how long it would take before he could no longer feel anything.

And of all these sad and petrifying thoughts, one welled up over all the others. He wanted Merry. Just to hear him again – one time. That finally broke through the paralysis of terror and Pippin wept, hiccuping little sobs, the only noise he could make out loud. His mind cried out again – no not his mind, it was deeper – his soul screamed out across the blackness of his existence.

_'Merry! Where You?'_

_'CALL AWAY! IT WILL NOT COME – NOT TO SAVE YOU. THE BEST IT CAN OFFER IS TO LISTEN TO YOU SUFFER AND DIE. PERHAPS IT WILL ENJOY THAT?'_

_'merr… pleasssse only for bye'_

Silence. Wait. Steps downward, down, down, downward towards horror and death. Silence.

_'merry? merr…?'_

Pippin shivered a deep heart-quaking shiver. He was alone. At the end.

_'merr…'_

_'pip i come'_

_'merr… got do bye now'_ Merry was back! Pippin hid the remainder of his sobs. They could say goodbye. That's all he had wished for. That's all he would do. Say goodbye and make Merry go. He couldn't let his Merry suffer with him and it would be too dreadful to think of Merry hearing him die.

_'pip feel hand? i touch.'_

And he could feel it – Merry's hand in his!

_'merr…do feel…'_

Then the wraith had talked to Merry – his Merry! His tiny private goodbye, he wasn't even allowed that from this evil, malicious stinkheap. Merry had argued with it. His brave Merry. He even tried to make it let him go. But it just shouted at Merry.

Then Pip saw what Merry could not. The orc was there and the Wraith handed him to the big creature. He knew the Wraith told the orc things, but Pippin in his silent world could not tell what the words were – he could guess though, the orders for his torture and death.

He told Merry the Wraith was gone and that the orc was taking him down more stairs.

Merry held his hand, just as he had always done. When he was little and couldn't keep up with the bigger hobbit lads, Merry would come back for him and hold his hand and help him along or carry him tiggy-back. Always making a game of it, never making him feel like a burden.

Merry told him to remember what he looked like. He wanted to say that his face, the look of him, the feel of him, the very essence of him was burned on his soul, now and forever. But in his limited mind-speak all he could manage was _'do always go 'membrer… merr?'_ It didn't matter, Merry knew.

Then Merry talked of the Shire, Frodo and Sam – all the things they both loved. He couldn't - it was too painful to think of all he was losing, all he would never see again – but maybe his death would at least help those things to survive – maybe he wouldn't die for nothing. But he couldn't think of them right now.

Merry just held him tightly and whispered words of love in his mind. He cried, Merry cried.

The orc had arrived in the great mess hall – the one where he had been before. It was standing at the top of the steps and held him up by the rope around his neck. Pip choked and Merry heard it. It was time for him to go. The orc was saying things and the other snarling and grimacing orcs were gathering below, looking up at him and salivating and laughing.

Merry wouldn't leave – he had to. Pip wanted him to stay, but not to hear him suffer. Not to hear him die.

Suddenly through all of this horror and pain he thought of Legolas – his dear, sweet, kind elf. The last he heard from him was a terrible cry of pain. What had happened to him?

But Merry said he was all right. Pippin wondered if this was how it was supposed to feel before you die. Odd thoughts danced into his mind, as if trying to distract him from what was ahead. Say goodbye to the others. Say sorry for the trouble he caused them all. But most of all tell Merry how much he loved him.

But he was falling, hands tied, couldn't twist, falling into the arms of the filthy, ravening orcs. He screamed for Merry. He hadn't meant to – Merry should go. Merry was hugging him, he felt it over the disgusting clawing, ripping nails of the orcs.

He wanted it – wanted the touch of Merry to help him. But he could not bear that Merry would feel this with him. As the orcs tore at him he babbled, the mind words tumbling over in confusion. He loved Merry, was all he could think – for always. 

But he had to go. Pippin pulled at his mind even as it screamed at him to hold on he pushed with all his might – pushing the one he loved out of his head and away forever and ever. _'by-e…go bye merr…love you mer…'_

A greasy black orc was holding him down, while another was ripping his clothes off. Pippin closed his eyes and let himself sink into a welcome black abyss. In the distant corner of his mind he heard a faint cry dying – just as he was dying.

_'Pip! Pippin! Pleeeeeasse! Pippin!'_

He did not answer but let the thought lie within. 'Sorry Merr… please don't cry. I –I love you – love you.'

And it was gone.


	47. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

Merry was still curled up on the bedroll but by now was sobbing with deep grief when they brought Legolas into his tent. Gandalf took him by the shoulders and lifted him to a sitting position. He held him close for a moment then moved him away and shook him a little. It made no difference; the little hobbit seemed oblivious to everything. 

"Merry you have to stop now." Gandalf said firmly. "We need your help."

"Come now, Merry." Aragorn knelt down to his level. "A solider does not give up the battle for the loss of a comrade, hard though that may be."

"I-I know." Merry managed. "S-s-sorry t-t-to…"

"That's all right." Aragorn put his hand on the little hobbit's shoulder. "It does not mean he may not grieve."

"We all know how much Pippin meant to you." Gandalf poured some water on a cloth and gently wiped Merry's red swollen eyes. "We all loved him, too. Any one of us would have sacrificed themselves to save Peregrin, but it was not to be."

"I know words don't lessen the pain, Merry." Aragorn took the little hand in both of his. "And we do understand what you are suffering. But we need you to help Legolas and for that you must stop crying and put all your thought to it."

"M-me? How c-can I help?" Merry sniffed through his tears, still falling unbidden, although his voice was calmer.

"We want you to try and speak to Legolas's mind." Gandalf explained gently. "When Sauron threw him from the link he did something to his memory and now Legolas does not react to anything around him."

"So what d-do I do?" Merry stood up shakily, feeling in front for something to hold on to.

"I will put his hands on your face, the way he always did before you became permanently linked." Gandalf led Merry over to the elf who was sitting on a bedroll with Gimli beside him, "and I want you to concentrate very hard, look for the connection that you had with Legolas before this happened." 

"But what if… what if I m-meet… ohh!" Merry broke off unable to articulate his fear.

"I don't think you will Merry and if you meet anyone you don't want to, come away at once – you know how to do that I think." Gandalf frowned not sure that he had guessed Merry's anxiety right.

"What if Pip …" Merry stopped, on the verge of breaking down once more. Best not to think about it, just focus on the job in hand, that was all. Nothing else mattered. "No, it doesn't matter. I will try my best."

"Good lad." Gandalf took the Merry's hands and placed them on Legolas's face and Gimli held Legolas's hands in position on Merry's, the elf's now vacant eyes directed towards the hobbit's equally unseeing gaze. 

_'legolas? you go in here?'_

silence

_'legolas? please say things at i – say i merry – can go hear i?'_

silence

_'you go 'membrer we talk? i go miss you. pip – pip go… no not say bad … too bad'_

_"Pip?'_

_'legolas? you go say pip? you go talk me 'bout pip…i-i n-not tell wh-what…'_

_'Merry?'_

_'yes legolas – i here.'_

_'You are too sad.'_

_'am…'_

_'That's why I heard you call – your grief - it cried out in the darkness.'_

_'d-darkness?'_

_'I see only darkness – it is all around.'_

_'where you are legolas?'_

_'It is black – a deep abyss. Someone, something cast me here. I cannot find the way out.'_

_'c-can find i?'_

_'I don't know little one. I heard your grief. You are very distressed, Merry. I never heard you stammer in my mind before. Why are you sad?'_

_'p-pip…'_

_'Pippin? Where is he? Is he lost?'_

_'think he g-go… d-die'_

_'No – he is very afraid – but I feel him still.'_

_'can? but h-he – pip – he g-go die s-soon'_

_'No he's frightened – but safe.'_

Wait. A beat. A pulse. True? Can't be! Must be! Yes!

_'LEGOLAS! You Go Say True? How Know You? How?'_

_'Hushhh, little one. I hear him. He was lost, but he came back. Something large holds him, keeps him near. Pippin is frightened but he is alive and not being hurt.'_

_'PIPPIN! PIPPIN! HEAR ME TALK!'_

_'merr…?'_

**_'PIPPIN!'_ **

"Ohh! What? What happened?" Legolas let go of the hobbit's face and clutched frantically at nothing as his body buckled. Aragorn and Gimli held him up and then gently lowered him to the ground.

"We don't know." Aragorn looked into the now slowly focussing eyes. "What happened to you and Merry?"

Merry was stock still in the centre of the tent his fists balled tightly with an ecstatic smile on his tear-stained face.

"I was in a dark evil place." Legolas was still gasping for breath. "I could see nothing and hear nothing. Then Merry came calling to me and I could hear him – no I heard his grief, it was immense. It was more intense than the blackness that surrounded me and it broke through.

"Then I heard Pippin." Legolas looked up at the astonished faces of the other three. "He was frightened but not in danger, I think. Merry heard him too." 

Legolas paused as if to gather his thoughts and recapture the sensation. "That was when an enormous wave of something, emotion, love – very intense – very Pheriannath – took me. It washed over me as if it cleansed the blackness – and overwhelmed the darkness from my soul. Then I awoke and was here."

****

Smagnu was extremely pissed off. He was cold, having been out on patrol all night and tired, having been on his feet all night and hungry, having not eaten all night. Uruks were not supposed to feel any of these things, but in spite of the fact that they could endure far more than most orcs, they still eventually became cold, tired and hungry.

He was also pissed off about the fact that he seemed to have been landed with Grutfley as his permanent partner. They had only been teamed for the first time when they were ordered to take charge of the imp – halfling, whatever it was, and now they had been saddled with each other full time. Grutfley worried him a little as he was an evil bastard, but probably better to keep him near than get a knife in his back.

As he lumbered back into the orcs' quarters a ruckus was taking place at the far end by the stairs – the stairs that led down from the Captain's quarters. Well he was not about to let that pass without his say so. He was the biggest, toughest orc in this section of the tower and nothing went on without his approval. Those above liked the orcs to have their own pecking order and did not interfere, it kept things running smoothly. He also had some rank, he was a Corporal.

"Come on you." He growled at Grutfley. "Need to find out what those pus-heads are up to."

"Looks like they're just fightin’ each other." Grutfley was cold and tired too. "Let ‘em get on with it."

"No, I say who gets to kill what round here." Smagnu pushed his way through the crowd, with Grutfley cursing at his heels. "What you fugging pigs doing?"

"They got the imp!" Grutfley was a bit apprehensive about getting involved with that creature again. "Leave 'em to it."

"No. Gerroff you fugbags!" Smagnu caught hold of the orc that was pushing itself into Pippin and tossed it in the air to land heavily on another orc. Then he picked up the orc that was holding the tiny frightened hobbit down and chucked it in the other direction. "Give it here." He lifted Pippin up and tucked him under his arm.

"What you doing? Shithead!" The orc who was next in line shouted angrily at the large Uruk. "That was gived to us by your Captain. Said we could have it."

"Well if there's anything to be had for free round here, it's mine." Smagnu explained, smashing his elbow up into the complainer's chin. "My captain told me to look after this thing and make sure you heap of dung didn't get it. He didn't tell me no different yet, so I'm taking it. All right?"

"I dursn't get near it anyhow." Grutfley muttered. "You best leave it be too, if you got any sense, which you ain't."

"Why what'd it do?" Several of the larger orcs who had been watching the fun laughed at Grutfley and pointed. "Tough ol' Grutfley scared shitless of a little spider!"

"You'd laugh other side of your gobs if you seen what I see'd." Grutfley snarled back. "It's fugging bewitched that thing. You mark my words – you leave it be."

"Looks like we ain't got no choice." An orc pointed to where Smagnu had picked up the creature's clothes and was striding down the hall with it firmly tucked under his arm. "The Corporal's got hisself a little pet rat. Ha!"


	48. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

Pippin was barely conscious as the big orc carried him to the tiny cell-like room and dropped him on the floor. His hands were no longer tied as the orcs had cut through the cords to tear his clothes off, but the rope was still round his neck and Smagnu tied the lead to the leg of his bed. The big orc then bent over to look at him. The little creature's nose was bleeding and he was badly bruised all over but especially on his buttocks and thighs.

The Uruk poked at it with his boot to see if it would move, but there was no reaction except that it was shivering, so he took a blanket from the other bed, which happened to belong to Grutfley, and wrapped the imp up in it. He frowned, not too sure what to do next.

Smagnu had never looked after anything before, certainly not anything as flimsy as this appeared to be. Admittedly when they had first had it, it had seemed impervious to everything they did to it, but now it had obviously been hurt quite badly.

He went to his ration bag and pulled out some bread and then found a chipped saucer on the shelf. He broke the stale bread into small pieces and soaked them in liquor from his flask and put the saucer on the floor next to Pippin.

He pulled the creature up into a sitting position and shook it until it blearily opened its eyes. Taking a piece of the whisky soaked bread in his big fingers, the Uruk fed it to Pippin, who ate it obediently, too much in shock to protest.

Smagnu fed it most of the bread and a small dose from his precious opium bottle. He left it curled up on the floor in the blanket and went in search of his own dinner.

****

_'PIPPIN! PIPPIN! HEAR ME TALK!'_

_'merr…?'_

**_'PIPPIN!'_ **

_'merry… oh merr… you back… i here merr…!'_

_'Pip… where you go be?_

_'on floor… think am… in room… not big'_

_'you all right?'_

_'orcs hurted on me… stop now… most dizzy i…'_

_'what happed, pip? can you go tell?'_

_'not know… not go say….oh merr…it too…too…'_ Pippin stopped – overcome by wrenching sobs, his body and mind pulsating with the agony of his terror, hurt and relief as the numbing shock started to wear off and he realised his death sentence had at least been postponed.

_'not cry pip… my poor pip… feel hug…'_

_'do feel merr…'_

Merry did not fire any more questions at the sad, quivering little consciousness, but held him close in his mind, stroking and comforting as if they were physically together.

_'…'s'right pip – go cry – i stay you…'_

_'sorry cry… too scared… orcs too big i… '_ more hiccuping sobs.

_'… you in room… go safe now?'_

_'…not know… big orc… one b'fore… taked i way… othrer orcs hurted i… they go be cross… they go… they get i 'gain… not stop!… merr!…not… '_

_'not think pip… feel hand – feel hug…say me things else you want.'_

_'please…want go home…'_

_'oh pip… want go home too'_

_'take me go home merr…'_

_'will pip…got find you…'_

_'promsis…'_

_'promsis try hard… try find you…'_

_'so lost i …not find you…merr…please help i…'_

_'think i of way pip, not evrer give up …'_

_'merr…want you so much…not want die…'_

_'you stay 'live pip… promsis me not die… i find you…'_

_'i stay 'live – promsis you merr…promsis…'_

_'…big orc …keep you safe think?'_

_'….give bread – give hot orc drink …bit poppy juice give…make i go dizzy more…'_

_'did eat 'nuff bread? you go hungrery?'_

_'bit… not think… some bread lefted…'_

_'you go eat all pip… keep you good..'_

_'eat now merr…'_

_'if can – go eat pip…'_

Pippin picked the saucer from the floor and ate the rest of the bread with his fingers. Although he didn't much like the taste of the orc liquor, he drank the residue off the saucer and then licked it clean.

_'all gone… merr…hic!…scuse …hic!'_

_'how you get hics in you head pip?'_

_'not know… s'funny… hic!'_

_'pip… good you go laugh…'_

_'merrhhy! hic! big orcsh comesh'_

_'pip you go drunked?'_

_'s'orc drinksh – big taste – hic!'_

_'what big orc do?'_

_'give i watrer s'drink…'_

_'you drink good pip…'_

_"Merry! Can you hear me?'_

_'legolashh! i go – hic! – hearded you!'_

_'Hello my Pippin, are you high again?'_

_'no – drunked…'_

_"Oh sweet Pippin! Are you all right little one?'_

_'yesshh…hic!… i good…'_

_'Merry must come away now. He has been with you too long. He can come back later.'_

_'…sorry legolas, you go good now?'_

_'Yes Merry, thanks to you. Now say goodbye to Pippin for a while.'_

_'bye pip, you want i, you shout i…'_

_'bye merr…hic! i alwaysh wantssh you…'_

_****_

"Merry?" Legolas was holding his face, but Gandalf was calling him. "What happened? Is Pippin all right?"

"He's all right. A big orc, I think the one that was with him before, took him away from the others." Merry was almost surprised to find his face wet with tears. He felt so happy now that Pippin was alive. "He's keeping him safe. We have to go and find him now."

"Merry, nothing has changed in that respect." Gandalf was reluctant to spoil Merry's happiness but he had to be realistic. "We still can't go into Mordor to get Pippin. Not yet anyway."

"Oh… no, well… I just thought…" Merry remembered he had made a promise, but he could not tell Gandalf that. "If there was a chance… or something…"

"Yes of course." The wizard agreed. "I am as relieved as you that Pippin is alive, we all are, and you did a wonderful thing in bringing Legolas back, truly. Now you had better get some sleep, it's morning already and you have had a very long night. We leave for Minas Tirith soon, so rest while you can."

****

Merry lay down but he could not sleep, his mind was spinning trying to think of a way he could keep his promise to find Pippin. 

Pippin was in Mordor and Gandalf was taking him to Minas Tirith. Perhaps King Théoden's men were riding towards Mordor, but that was no help, he could not go with them. Maybe Legolas would know what he should do – well at the very least he could talk to him about it.

Merry hurriedly dressed himself in his new battle clothes and fastened his sword in place and took his little buckler on his arm. Then he collected together his few meagre possessions so that he would be ready to ride with Gandalf and went to find the elf.

He had only gone a few steps when he realised that it was futile on his own – he couldn't find anyone in the camp, let alone Pippin in Barad-dûr. Merry stood still and called Legolas in his mind.

_'legolas? where you?'_

_'What's wrong Merry?'_

_'nothing, just want go talk you'_

"Well talk to me then." Legolas came up behind him and took him by the hand.

"Where are you going to go when they all leave?"

"I was going to ride with Aragorn, but that was before the confrontation with Sauron." Legolas shuddered a little at the memory. He was still not completely recovered. "Now Gimli and I are to travel to Minas Tirith with you and Gandalf."

"And where is Aragorn going?"

"Elrond has sent him council." Legolas explained, "he is determined to ride the Paths of the Dead."

"What are the Paths of the Dead?" Merry asked in wonder.

"It is said that Dead Men out of the Dark Years guard the way and will suffer no living man to come to their hidden halls; but at whiles they may themselves be seen passing out of the door like shadows. But the Dead seldom come forth and only in times of great unquiet and coming death."

"Then why would Strider go that way? asked Merry. "Do you know anything that would explain it?"

"He says it is his destiny and his heritage and that haste is needed." Legolas said simply.

"Legolas there is something I have to do." Merry began awkwardly, "but I don't know how to do it."

"What is that, little one?" Legolas took Merry's hand and started to walk with him. "Can I help?"

"I don't know." Merry was glad to be outside with the breeze and early morning sun on his face. "I made a promise to Pippin. Maybe I shouldn't have, but I didn't know what else to do."

"What did you promise?" Legolas had a feeling he knew what was coming.

"I promised I would try and find him."

They walked together in silence for a while, passing the mustering men and horses of the Rohirrim and the people gathering to say farewell, to the furthest point the elf thought it safe to go, where they found a small clump of trees. Legolas sat down against one as he guided the little hobbit to sit opposite him. The elf always found a need to be amongst trees in times of anxiety or stress; he found them restorative and healing.

"That was a big promise to make Merry," Legolas finally said. "Although I do understand why you made it."

"Then can you think of a way I can keep it?" Merry asked in desperation. "If I were not blind I would set off on foot right now. But how can I find Pip if I can't see."

"Your heart is most noble Merry and I am touched by your plight." Legolas took his hand in two of his and lifted it up to kiss it lightly. "Your promise was well made and sincere. But I don't think there is anything you **_can_** do just now."

"But I have to try… Pip made a promise too." Merry held tightly to Legolas's hands. "He promised me he would stay alive until I came."

"…and I'm sure he will." Legolas agreed. "But you will both have to wait and see where your fortunes guide you for the moment. Be ready to make the most of any opportunity."

"Yes b-but…"

"But, Merry the most important thing is that you remain steadfast and true to each other and I know you will both do that." Legolas stood up drawing the little hobbit up with him." Come now, Gandalf will be waiting."

"Legolas, do you think Pippin will…"

A sudden whistling noise of the kind an arrow makes skimmed through the air by Merry's face, followed by a dull thunk.

"Aahhhh!" Legolas cried out and his hand left Merry's.

"Legolas! Legolas! What happ…" Merry's voice was cut short as a large hand went over his mouth. He tried to bite but the hand was rough and callused and he could make no impression on it. He struggled, but large arms held him tightly. The arms pulled his buckler away and he heard it clatter onto some stones and his sword soon joined it. Then he was lifted up off the ground and carried away.

As Merry was dumped back down on the grass again, the hand was replaced by a vicious gag that nearly choked him and his hands were bound tightly before him. Once more he was lifted up, onto a horse this time. He felt a large man climb up behind him. The man kept a tight hold on the little hobbit, as he spurred the horse away.

Merry tried to call to Legolas in his mind, but the elf must be unconscious. Not dead – no he couldn't be dead, Merry felt certain now that he would feel it. Just sleeping – the arrow – he was wounded, he would be all right.

Why would someone kidnap him? What would anyone want with a useless, blind hobbit? 

As the horse raced along, Merry had another desperate but hopeful thought "Could he be heading for Mordor?"


	49. Friends and Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

Pippin was still in shock from his ordeal and more than a little befuddled with the orc whisky and poppy juice. The big orc had come back and, seeing the saucer empty, had filled it up with water. The hobbit had picked it up to drink but actually managed to spill most of the water on the blanket he was wrapped in, then clumsily dropped it on the floor where it broke into several pieces.

The big orc looked angry and Pippin could see his lips moving quickly which usually meant he was in trouble. He curled up as small as he could and pushed himself half under the bed, as far as the tether on his neck allowed. The Uruk grabbed hold of the rope and pulled him out again.

The big creature picked him up under his arms and turned him around, checking for damage as Pippin trembled with cold, hurt and fear, wondering what was going to be done to him. Was this big orc going to kill him slowly? Maybe cut him up and eat him – perhaps he liked cooked hobbit. 

Smagnu obviously didn't think any of the injuries were worth worrying about and just set the hobbit back down and gave him his shirt and breeches. Pippin managed to drunkenly dress himself.

The orc pointed at the broken pieces of saucer and Pippin painstakingly, in his befuddled state, picked up every bit, balancing the shards one on top of the other. He put them on the floor in a neat pile and sheepishly pushed them towards the orc and backed away again.

Looking anxiously up at his terrifying benefactor, Pippin suddenly realised that the great Uruk was laughing. The orc bent down and picked up the broken bits of crockery and with his other hand ruffled Pippin's unruly curls, then patted his head.

Pippin curled up on the floor again, getting as far under the bed as the rope permitted, dragging the soggy blanket with him. He probably could have untied the cord but thought he was safer where he was, for the moment anyway.

****

Too many thoughts and images tumbled through Merry's head as he was dragged off the horse at the end of the terrifying ride. What had happened to Legolas? Who had attacked them? What did they want with him? What would Gandalf think? Would he think they had run away – absconded?

"Here it is – where's our money?" The gruff voice came from the man holding him so tightly.

"Is it the right one? Let me see." That voice was familiar, Merry recognised it at once. He tried to reach up to his mouth and pull the retching gag off but the man held his arms down as soon as he moved.

"How many halflings are there round these parts?" The gruff voice sneered.

"Ah yes, the little blind one. That's what I wanted."

"Good – then where's our pay?" Merry started struggling violently. He did not want to be handed over to this man. "Hold still you brat." The callused hand clouted him across the back of his head.

In reaction Merry stamped down hard with his heel on the man's foot. He had already worked out the best place to aim his blow by feeling surreptitiously with his unshod hobbit foot and hit the arch, which was almost unprotected in soft leather. The man yelled in pain and let go his hold of the hobbit. 

Merry lunged forward out of reach of the restricting arms and pulled the gag from his mouth. "What do you want with me?" He shouted angrily. "Haven't you done enough harm?"

"Keep hold of him you idiot!" It was the voice that Merry knew again.

The ruffian was still howling his pain, but he obviously had a partner, as the other caught hold of Merry by the scruff of his collar and clubbed him to the ground. The little hobbit yelped with pain but struggled to his feet again and backed away from where he thought his kidnappers were.

But the first man was recovered by now and caught the Merry by a fistful of hair and a great hand around his neck and shook him in temper. "Break my bloody foot – I'll teach yer."

"That's enough – you kill him and you'll get no pay." The familiar voice once more. "I'll give you half now and the rest once we deliver him."

"Our deal was full payment on delivery to you." The man kept a grip on Merry's hair but held him at arm's length to stop him kicking.

"No you must come with me and help to take this one to Mordor." The other said, "You will be well rewarded."

"With an arrow in your back!" Merry shouted. "What did you do to Legolas? Where is he?"

"Silence you little rat. If you mean your elf friend, he should give us no more trouble." The rough voice laughed. "My arrow took him in the heart not the back."

"And I will pay you back in kind!" Merry threatened. "Or that traitor will – before he gives you money he will betray you with knife or poison."

"Oh no little one." The voice whined. "I never kill, so wasteful. There are better ways to use my enemies."

"You killed Legolas, or had him killed." Merry's temper rose with indignation at the lies. "And you betrayed Pip – you dungpile – you gave him to the Nazgûl. I will be avenged of you Wormtongue! If I don't kill you for this day's work, someone will!"

"No, you are going to the Nazgûl, my little friend." Wormtongue came over to Merry now and ruffled his hair in mock benevolence. "After all a promise is a promise and the Dark Lord knows how to reward obedience and loyalty."

All at once Merry's knees buckled and he sank to the ground, the ruffian letting go of his hair in surprise. The little hobbit suddenly clutched at his upper chest in agony and cried out with pain.

****

Pippin was trying to sleep under the Uruk's bed. He shivered with cold.

Grutfley had come to get some rest and, seeing where his blanket had gone, snatched it away from the sleepy hobbit with a growl. Pip had been cold to start with and was now frozen through and through.

He crawled out and peered about in the dim light that came through a high slit window. He thought it was daytime, but he was still very cold and it was quite dark. These two orcs he thought must work during the night and sleep all day. 

The big orc was sleeping on the bed that he was tied to and the bed looked quite big and roomy. It also had several warm looking blankets on it. Pippin was never one to think things through to the end and decided that where he needed to be was in the bed and under the blankets.

With much difficulty he managed to untie the knot on the tether and quietly as possible crawled up onto the bed and crept beneath the blankets, finding a warm spot against the Uruk's legs. He was very tired and still under the influence of the whisky and opium so he fell asleep almost immediately.

Smagnu woke up shortly after Pippin had dozed off and wondered what had disturbed him. He felt down in the bed and found something small and warm curled up against his leg. Lifting the blanket he was completely bemused to find the little creature had snuggled up to him and gone to sleep. 

It was a unique feeling, one he had never experienced before. Unbidden and without prompting, this little imp, that he could probably crush with one hand, had trusted him enough to fall asleep in his bed.

The big orc shook his head as if to shake out the strange sensation that he got from this un-looked for trust and the feelings that came with it.

He watched the little thing for a while. It was breathing deeply, not quite snoring, but it struck him that it was also very pleasant to look at – delicate almost, like a female or a child. He thought perhaps that Grutfley had been right all along and this was some kind of faerie or magical imp that carried bewitching powers. Perhaps it was bewitching him right now.

Suddenly the little creature woke, its eyes wide and staring. It clutched its upper chest as if in agony and scrunched its knees up to its chin in obvious pain. 

Smagnu thought that it might be seriously wounded and realised for the first time in his existence that he actually cared whether it lived or died. "What's wrong little thing?" He patted its hair and gradually put a great arm round it to comfort it. "Don't die little thing."

****

Legolas opened his eyes wide and clutched his upper chest in agony. An arrow was there and the pain of it was blinding. But as he returned to consciousness he realised that, although he was in the middle of the trees where he and Merry had walked and that the little hobbit was gone, he still was not alone.

_'Merry? Pippin? My little ones, I'm hurting you! Don't be in my head.'_

_'legolas, you go be 'live?'_

_'legolas, you much hurted now!'_

_'Yes Merry, I'm alive. Where are you?' Aaahhh! Sorry!'_

_'…s' all right - aaag! s'big hurt in you lego- l-las!'_

_'who go h-hurt you legolas? oooww!'_

_'An arrow Pippin. Don’t worry little one. Try to go out of my mind so you won't feel it.'_

_'can't too big hurted…'_

_'I'm sorry… you must try not… to'_ Legolas made a supreme effort as he came to a little more and pushed both the hobbits out of his head. He was surprised that his pain had transferred to them so easily, but it was probably because he was unprepared. 

The elf felt the wound tentatively and realised he was going to have to walk back to the camp to get help as no one knew where he was. The growing realisation then hit him that both hobbits had now been captured. But who had taken Merry?

As soon as he got this arrow out and the pain had subsided he would be able to find out. He reached up to the arrow again and broke off the end, leaving just the point and about two inches of shaft. He could feel it was not too serious and that nothing vital was damaged – it was just very painful.

He began to limp slowly back when he realised that he must not wait until the arrow was removed to find out who had stolen Merry away. Anything might happen in the meantime. He sat down on the grass again and called to the hobbit.

_'Merry, Merry can you hear me?'_

_'legolas? can hear – you still hurted i feel… you get strider fix?'_

_'Merry just tell me – who has taken you away? Where are you?'_

_'not know where – who is worm – worm too big name – gave my pip to wraith…'_

_'Grima Wormtongue! Why has he taken you?'_

_'give i to wraith – legolas! p'raps i go get pip now…'_

_'Merry you must try to get away – we will send someone after you. Do you understand? Try to leave some kind of trail.'_

_'trail – i do legolas – you go hurted now! aaahh! 'gain… you go bettrer soon…'_

_'Soon Merry – don't worry. We'll find you."_

_'and i find pip…'_

Legolas could feel the pain welling up again and broke the contact before it radiated into Merry. But as the elf made his way back to the camp he couldn't help worrying about the little hobbit's last comment. _'i find pip.'_

It was he who had told Merry to make the most of any opportunities that came his way and now he wondered if that had been the best advice.


	50. Knots and Plots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

The residue of Legolas's pain gradually subsided and Pippin rubbed his chest wondering what could have happened to hurt his sweet elf so badly. He shook a little at the echo of the agonising piercing pain and wiped his eyes on his shirtsleeve, not sure whether the tears of hurt were his or his friends'. He heaved a silent sob and then realised with some surprise that he was being comforted. His surprise grew to shock when he discovered it was the big orc looking at him with concern, the enormous arm on his little shoulder, as he patted his head.

Most hobbits or humans would have been inclined to push away from the great beast, but Pippin had that Tookishness about him that stopped him from shying away from new possibilities and situations. It was what gave Tooks the reputation for being adventurous. It flashed through the still slightly drunken hobbit's mind that he was probably the only Took to ever be cuddled by an orc, but right now he needed a friend. He snuggled into the Uruk's arm, still hiccupping a jerky sob for Legolas and Merry every so often, and closed his eyes again.

****

Legolas managed to stagger halfway back to the camp before Gimli found him. The dwarf had grown anxious waiting for the elf and hobbit as he didn’t know where they had got to and they were due to leave for Minas Tirith also Gandalf was getting impatient.

As soon as he saw Legolas's faltering walk, Gimli knew something was wrong. He rushed to his side and tried to persuade Legolas to wait there while he fetched help, but the wounded elf would not hear of it, although he was happy to accept Gimli's arm to lean on for the rest of the way, as he explained to the dwarf what had occurred.

Aragorn had long since left, as had King Théoden and the Rohirrim, but Éowyn was well versed in healing and she took charge of Legolas at once.

"Removing the arrow will, I am afraid be quite painful," Éowyn warned her patient. "But I can give you some sedative distillation to dull the pain."

"No, I am not sure what that might do to the little ones," Legolas explained. "When I regained my thoughts after the arrow struck they were both drawn into my pain at once. I fear the same may happen again if I am not alert."

"Their bond with you now is truly amazing," Gimli said in wonder. "Is this the first time such a thing has ever happened?"

"In my knowledge yes." Gandalf stood at the entrance to the tent with Gimli. "But this could be an important factor in the hunt for Merry, for we must find him. Grima Wormtongue must not be allowed to hand him over to the Witch King and certainly not to Sauron."

"What of your plans to travel to Minas Tirith, Gandalf?" Gimli voiced what they were all wondering. "Legolas is certainly in no fit state to go anywhere, nor likely to be for a while."

"I must still go – and depart today." Gandalf felt very weary but he knew what the priorities were. He would have to find another way to deal with this problem. "How long Éowyn do you think it will be before Legolas can travel?"

"If he were a man, I would say days," Éowyn answered. "But an elf I do not know. The wound is deep, but it has only cut the flesh and has not bled overly much. How long do you think, Legolas?"

"The need to find Merry will cure me." Legolas looked up at Gandalf. "I know the urgency of the matter and I will not rest until he is returned."

"You are not fit to travel today," Éowyn pointed out. "The wound will be even more grievous once the arrow is pulled."

"But we must start soon, or the little one may be lost," Legolas took Éowyn's hand. "I trust your ability as a healer. You must use all your skill to make me well enough to ride today, for I shall go no matter what."

"I can make a better offer." Éowyn placed her other hand over the elf's. "I will ride with you. I am as competent with a sword as any man, I ride as swiftly and can also tend to your wound should the need arise."

"Someone must go to rescue Meriadoc," Gandalf agreed. "But I will need assistance also in Minas Tirith. Legolas will need to pursue the little one, if only because of his mental link." The wizard turned to Éowyn. "Your offer My Lady is well taken and I understand well both your heart and spirit in matters of honour and battle."

"So it would seem that I am left to be your companion Gandalf." Gimli shrugged in resignation. "I would be inclined to pursue and rescue Meriadoc, but if there is swift riding to be done, I will be but a burden."

"Then Gimli shall ride with me," agreed Gandalf. "I would value your company Master Dwarf and your axe. There is much to be done in Minas Tirith."

"The Fellowship is breaking into even more diverse parts and it grieves me to leave my companion when he is wounded," Gimli stood by Legolas looking back at Gandalf. "But I see your logic, Gandalf. I would only serve to encumber Legolas in his search."

"Then it is decided," Gandalf looked to the other three. "I will wait while Legolas's wound is tended then Gimli we must make all speed."

****

Merry staggered back to his feet as the pain in his chest subsided and was immediately grabbed again by the rough hands. They dragged him a few paces and then he felt his hands jerked up into the air until his arms were high over his head and held there by the rope around his wrists, his toes barely touching the ground. Merry realised that they had probably tied his hands to a tree branch above his head. It effectively stopped him moving in any direction and made struggling futile.

The men and Grima carried on arguing about him and his value, but Merry's attention was pulled inside his head as Legolas came back to talk to him. 

His friend was still hurting from the arrow, but Merry could feel that the thoughtful elf was trying to keep the pain to himself as much as he could.

He had managed to tell Legolas that Wormtongue had kidnapped him and why, but then he let slip again his hope that the situation might lead him to Pip. Merry realised he should keep that thought to himself in future, it would not meet with approval from Legolas or Gandalf and the little hobbit did not want to be handed over to the Witch King with no plan of action. It would be pointless and not serve to rescue Pip anyway. But at least now he was going in the right direction.

Legolas had said he must leave a trail and Merry was thinking very hard now about how he might manage that. At the moment of course it was impossible. But they would have to untie him sooner or later, so what would he do then to show where he had been.

Make marks on something? Now his sword was gone he had nothing on him that would make a visible mark and he doubted Grima or the ruffians would lend him a knife.

Drop something? The way Pip had cleverly dropped his elven brooch for Strider to find. But he had very little on him and it would be a rare chance for followers to find their trail anyway. When the orcs had carried him and Pippin across the plain of Rohan they had cut a wide swathe for the hunters to track. This was only a few, four at the most, bodies for pursuers to chase.

Merry explored the rope that was holding him up using the tips of his fingers. His arms were starting to ache quite painfully now and he wondered if he could loosen the bonds. He could feel a very tight unyielding knot that had been double tied and he could never hope to unfasten, especially with his limited movement. 

He turned his mind from the problem of how to leave a trail to the problem of how to get the knot loose. Both feats seemed impossible. But then, like a flash of lightening, the two problems coalesced to provide a solution. **_He_** would tie knots!

Even without being able to see, Merry was sure he could surreptitiously tie knots in the grass, in the foliage, whatever he found lying around that could be tied. He could even pull threads from his clothes and tie those in knots to leave as a sign. If Legolas were to be the one following him, Merry would be able to let him know what he had done, that way the elf would know what to look for.

At that moment the ruffian untied the tether from above Merry's head and pulled him forwards. He stumbled and almost fell, but a rough hand grabbed his arm hoisting him back to his feet. The hobbit heard the clink of money changing hands and vaguely wondered what his price had been.

****

Pippin slept very soundly for the rest of the day. He had been exhausted and once the terror and pain and hunger had subsided a little, enormous fatigue had taken over. Smagnu had woken earlier and left the little creature asleep, alone in the big bed, curled up under the blankets.

Now the Uruk needed to eat before going on patrol and was wondering what he should do with his little creature. If he left it on its own for long the other orcs would probably get hold of it and it would be dead within the hour. On the other hand, if he took it with him it might escape and Grutfley would be bound to complain. 

In the end he decided Grutfley could go shag himself and he would keep the little thing close so it wouldn't run off. Later he could teach it to stay close on its own.

"Yer not bringing that fugging thing with you on patrol?" Grutfley whined. "It'll be all kinds a' trouble."

"It'll mind me." Smagnu assured him as he woke Pip up and tied the cord around his neck again, not tightly but just to let him know who was boss. "Watch it, it'll come easy enough." He pulled fairly gently on the leash and beckoned at the same time.

Pippin obligingly hopped off the bed and followed Smagnu, not having any better plans of his own at that moment. He was still quite fearful of the big Uruk, but growing more confident as time went by.

"Come on little thing." Smagnu led the hobbit out of the room and into the corridor.

"It'll get us both in trouble afore the night's out. You'll see." Grutfley was far from convinced.

They came to the large mess hall where rations were being doled out and many orcs were sitting at a long bench table, squabbling and stuffing food at a great and noisy rate. Pippin was at once terrified at the sight and scrunched down on the floor, holding on to a metal grating to stop himself from being dragged into the orc filled hall.

"See I tol'd you it'd be a bloody nuisance," Grutfley crowed. "Just strangle it and have done. No one'd blame yer."

"No, our orders is still to keep it alive," Smagnu stubbornly pointed out. "but it's mine now anyway and I plan to keep it."

"You ain't allowed no pets in the Dark Tower." Grutfley pointed out. "Least I don't suppose you are – no livestock at any rate."

"It's not a pet." Smagnu scowled at his objectionable partner, "it's a… well it's a prisoner. You just mind yourself, Grutfley or it'll put a bewitchment on you."

"Reckon it's already bewitched you right enough."

"I'll bewitch you myself in a minute." Smagnu threatened, "with my bloody fist. Now go and get us some grub before it's all gone."

Grutfley went mumbling off. Although he argued with the Uruk, he was actually quite afraid of the bigger orc. Smagnu picked Pippin up, easily pulling his desperate fingers off the grating, and carried him into the mess hall. Several of the orcs pointed to the little hobbit and laughed at the sight of the big orc carrying the little thing under his arm.

"Whatcha got there, Corporal?" One wit cried, "your dinner?"

"Did you dig that out with a toothpick?" another suggested.

Smagnu just growled at them and the jibes stopped. He sat down at the table in a large carver chair rather than on the bench and carefully stowed Pippin underneath, tying the leash to the chair leg.

Grutfley came with the food, which consisted of porridge, bread, some tough looking meat and a small amount of cheese. There was however a good quantity of ale to drink. Smagnu doled out a small portion of everything into a little bowl and pushed it to Pippin under the chair. The little hobbit, using his fingers to dunk the bread in the porridge, hungrily ate everything except the meat, the origin of which was very doubtful.

Once he had finished eating, Smagnu stood Pippin up and gave him a long draught of ale from his big tankard. The little hobbit was almost drowned in the beer as it ran down his face. The Uruk let Pippin tip the mug up on his own next time as he obviously had difficulty drinking from such a large vessel. Smagnu frowned at the mess Pippin had made of himself and wiped the hobbit's food covered fingers and beer soaked shirt with a piece of rag from his own pocket. 

Smagnu suddenly became aware that an odd silence had fallen on the usually raucous, bickering assembly and, glancing up, he realised that practically every orc was staring at him open mouthed.

"What the fug are you looking at!" He growled.


	51. Hide The Hobbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

Legolas cringed as Éowyn cut away the material from around the arrow wound. "Are you ready?" she asked taking the remains of the broken shaft in her hand.

"Wait one moment." Legolas requested. "I have to see if the little ones are all right."

_'Merry? Pippin?'_

_'legolas? pippin gone sleep now'_

_'Merry? Don't wake Pippin. Éowyn is going to pull the arrow from the wound now. It may hurt, but I will try to shield you both from the pain.'_

_'pain go wake pip?'_

_'No, I will not let it and you should leave now too. I was just warning you in case any feeling leaked into your minds.'_

_'can go help legolas pain? can try…'_

_'Merry, that's very brave of you but…'_

_'legolas go help my pip… help i… all time…'_

_'Well, if you are sure… You can help me to shield Pippin from any more pain. It is a big effort to hold it away from you both.'_

Legolas opened his eyes to speak to Éowyn "I am sorry, could you wait a little longer. I have to put my thoughts in order."

"Of course." Éowyn stood back from the elf and waited patiently.

_'Merry?'_

'legolas? you go be readidy now?'

'Merry where are you? Are you all right?'

'on ground… hands not up… not go hurted…'

'All right, now if you are sure you can help me?'

'can go try hard…'

'Just touch the edge of the pain. Can you feel it?"

'can do feel…'

'Now hold it there and try not to soak up too much, then feel where Pip is.'

'can feel hurt… can feel pip sleeps…'

'Good. Stop the pain in your head and do not let it reach Pip. If it hurts too much, send it back to me. Do you understand?'

"do… am go be read – readidy… can go start…'

Legolas opened his eyes once more and nodded to Éowyn that he was prepared. She took the broken shaft once more and Gimli held the elf's shoulders from behind. Éowyn inserted a thin bladed knife into the wound to ease the arrow's backwards progress.

Merry and Legolas both drew a quick breath.

Éowyn pulled sharply and Merry and Legolas both let out agonised cries. Pippin slept soundly, cuddled under the orc's blanket.

Legolas slumped forward, his senses pumping with the pain. Gimli held him and then laid him gently back on the ground while Éowyn carefully stemmed the bleeding and then cleaned and bandaged the wound.

He could still feel Merry absorbing a good portion of what the wound should be yielding in hurt and gently grasped the little hobbit's hand as gradually they both fell into unconsciousness.

****

Merry was sitting on the grass where the ruffians had pushed him when Legolas had spoken to him. The little hobbit had stopped listening to Wormtongue argue with them about how far they would have to accompany him in order to get the rest of their pay.

Merry's cry made Wormtongue and the two ruffians jump out of their skins. The gruff voiced man, once he realised where the noise had come from, cuffed the little hobbit around the head. "Quiet!" he growled. "Whassa matter with you?"

Merry whimpered a little and curled down on to the grass in a foetal position, his breathing laboured and short, the pain from the elf's wound throbbing. He felt Legolas grip his hand and Merry concentrated all his efforts into making the agony stop with him – his Pip had suffered enough pain. Gradually he knew the agony was stopping but when it finally did, he had lost consciousness.

"You won't get no more trouble from it!" The ruffian sneered. "See, I only clouted it once and it went out like a light. You don't need no more help from us."

"An' I ain't going to no Mordor," his companion added. "There's trouble brewing there an' I don't wanna get mixed up with no bleedin' orcs!"

"Well you'll get no more pay from me." Grima retorted. "Go! Leave here! I shall remember this day's work when I am the ruler of Isengard."

"Don't worry, we're going." The ruffian led his horse away and signalled to his companion to do the same. "We got half our pay and it's worth lettin' you cheat us of the other half, without goin' to no Mordor or a'gettin' caught up in your dirty dealin's."

The two men mounted their horses and rode off, leaving Wormtongue with an unconscious, now sleeping hobbit.

Merry was exhausted. He had had no sleep the night before and then suffered several traumas since and, in spite of Wormtongue's best efforts, he could not rouse the little creature. The kidnapper could not manage to lift the sleeping hobbit onto his horse on his own and so was forced to sit beside Merry until he awoke.

Merry slumbered soundly until nightfall.

****

Smagnu and Grutfley had been assigned to patrol the outside eastern wall on this particular night, although 'patrol' was a very loose term. What it actually involved was finding a place as sheltered as possible, which also gave them the best vantage-point of the whole wall where they could sit and bicker the night away.

As Smagnu was a Corporal his duties also involved checking on others during the night, making sure they were at their posts and had nothing untoward to report.

Pippin sat huddled up under Smagnu's large cloak, he was very cold and more than a little nervous. Barad-dûr was a frightening place for a small hobbit and the outside was even more daunting than the inside.

"Whacha gonna do with that thing then?" Grutfley was not actually trying to needle his partner, but he was managing it anyway. "S'pose them up top tell you to drown'ded it – whacha gonna do then?"

"I don't know, why should they." Smagnu growled. "They didn't want it – so it must be all right for me to keep it. Wassit to you?"

"Well if you gonna keep it in our room," Grutfley sniffed, wiping his nose on the back of his sleeve, "it makes it look like I kept it too."

"Oh frightened of 'em are we. Scared shitless for your filthy skin." Smagnu opened his cloak and looked at the shivering little creature. "Don't worry yerself. If they get wind of it, I'll let it go. Out here or something."

"It'd last about 5 minutes an' you do that." Grutfley pointed out. "It ain't got no sense anyhow, don't reckon."

"Oh no, it's quite clever." Smagnu declared, almost proudly. "It untied the knot I made and got up on the bed all on its own. I'm gonna teach it some tricks later."

"Well teach it to do somethin' useful then." Grutfley slapped his arms around his body several times and stomped up and down, trying to get warm. "Teach it to steal some more whiskey rations or some such."

"Yeah!" Smagnu liked the idea. "I think it could too. It's small enough to fit through the serving hatch on the store. That'd be a good trick."

"Hadn't you gotta go do your checks now?" Grutfley was pacing up and down and eyeing the spot that Smagnu was sitting in which was well out of the wind. "You can leave the creature with me if you want."

"You sure?" Smagnu did not trust his partner at all and suspected he would strangle the little thing in a second, given half the chance. "You do anything to it and I'll have you – make no mistake."

"Yeah, yeah, it'll be all right." Grutfley assured him. "I won't hurt it – just give us a slug of your whiskey."

Smagnu took his flask out and handed it to Grutfley who took a liberal swig. The Uruk then snatched it back and took a long draught himself. He looked at his shivering little creature and decided it needed warming up too. He put the flask to Pippin's mouth and poured some of the fiery liquor down his throat. Pip coughed and spluttered, he really did not like whiskey, especially on top of all the beer he had been given for his late 'breakfast'.

Smagnu put the flask away again with a frown, looking anxiously at the red-faced choking little creature. Then he remembered something. "I know what you like," he said sounding almost good-natured. "You love this."

He pulled out his precious bottle of poppy juice. He took the stopper out and waved the bottle under Pippin's nose for him to smell, but the hobbit could not really tell what it was with the strong whiskey fumes still in his throat.

Smagnu put his finger over the bottle and upended it, making his finger damp with the juice. He then put his finger on Pippin's mouth and the hobbit immediately recognised the flavour.

Pippin grabbed hold of the Uruk's finger, just the way he used to with Aragorn, and put it in his mouth. The two orcs laughed to see this reaction and Smagnu poured a liberal amount into his hand and let Pippin lap it up. He did not want to give him the bottle to drink from as he suspected he probably would not want to stop.

After a good helping of poppy juice Smagnu put the bottle away again and noticed that the little creature had stopped shivering and snuggled happily into his side, its eyes closed in contentment.

"Well you found its soft spot I reckon." Grutfley chuckled. The little creature was beginning to amuse him. "Maybe you ought to give it a name? What about 'Poppy'? It likes that poppy stuff right enough."

"Naw," Smagnu sneered in disgust. "Can't call it that – that's a female name – y'know like a flower, 'cause that's what this stuff is really."

"Well just call it 'Pop then." Grutfley suggested. "That'd just be short for 'Poppy'."

"That's just a stupid fugging name." Smagnu growled. "I ain't callin' it 'Pop', sounds like an old man."

"Female! old man! I dunno, whaddya want." Grutfley moaned. "All right don't call it 'Pop' call it 'Pip' then."

"What like an apple pip." Smagnu chortled a little. "That sorta suits it. It's like a little pip, innit?"

"Yeah! Come on, come here little Pip." Grutfley took the leash and tugged Pippin to come from under Smagnu's cloak. Pippin stayed where he was. He was warm there and he did not particularly want to get near the cruel Grutfley who had abused him so before.

"Come on little Pip." Smagnu stood up, lifting the hobbit out of his warm hiding place and set him on the floor next to Grutfley. "I have to go and see to some things now. You stay here."

The Uruk began to walk away as Grutfley climbed into the vacated niche with Pippin's leash in his hand. Suddenly the little hobbit flung himself to the full extent of the cord and grabbed hold of Smagnu's leg, hanging on for all he was worth.

Smagnu looked down and frowned, half cross and half pleased. The little thing was getting very attached to him and this was a totally new experience for the fierce unlovable and unloved Uruk-hai. He bent down and picked Pippin up, taking the leash from Grutfley.

He tucked the little creature under his arm and hid it with his cloak. "It's all right," he patted the thing on the head as it wrapped trustingly around him. "You stay by me. I'll take care of you little Pip."

****

TBC


	52. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Nova asked about the telepathy:

**_Author's Note:_** \- Nova asked about the telepathy:

I wish I'd never started this whole telepathy thing sometimes. I should have just given them all cell-phones and be done with it.

In case anyone is confused it actually works the same way. Legolas started the whole mess with a simple telephone exchange with one subscriber – Pippin. Then Gandalf hooks in but he's not really prepared to pay the full roaming rate, so he just has a local landline and can only talk to people he's near (but really loudly). If he wants to call long distance he has to go through another exchange, which originally was just Legolas.

Legolas expanded his network a little and gave Pippin full roaming coverage at no extra cost, which was a pretty good deal. He also offered an 'introduce a friend to the network' scheme and took Merry on as well, although initially that was just on a one-2-one local basis and also experimented a little with vid-phone.

However in a separate business venture Merry and Pippin set up their own network and cut out the middleman. And even started offering long-distance connection to occasional users like Gandalf.

Legolas still has dial-in privileges but no longer owns the monopoly (those anti-trust suits can be hell).

Now that's as far as it goes for this particular network BUT, The Dark Lord has His own network, and both the other networks can interface with it. However they tend not to have dial-in rights and at the moment can only receive in-coming calls. So when the DL talks to Pippin he can hear and to some extent answer and the others can join him on a party-line, and the same is true of the Witch King.

However, it has to be said that they get pretty pissed off when they catch others listening in and tend to disconnect them without serving notice or just cast them into a black abyss – pretty much like phone companies the world over.

Has everyone got that now? If not, do please ask again – ahem.

Lost and Found

Grima Wormtongue shook Merry yet again and this time he sat him up and roughly patted his cheeks as well. The sleepy hobbit eventually stirred and opened his sightless eyes. He tried to reach out to stop the hand that was slapping him and found that his wrists were tightly bound and that someone was holding them down. He remembered the kidnapping.

In his semi-awake state, his mind sent out an automatic distress call.

_'legolas! pip!'_

_'Merry, Merry you're awake. What's happening, little one?'_

_'merr… what you go do?'_

_'not know… hit face… wakeded up…'_

_'You hit your face and woke up?'_

_'no… worm-thing hitted face… i woked up'_

Merry could still feel a dull ache in his upper chest.

_'…you go hurt now legolas?'_

_'I slept too and I feel better now. The wound hardly hurts much.'_

_'i good too… get beer in break-fast…'_

_'Did you Pippin? That was nice. Did you drink a lot?'_

_'no spill lot…'_

_'That's probably for the best.'_

"Pay attention! Wake up!" Wormtongue slapped Merry's face again, pulling him from the mind link. "Get on your feet!" Merry was dragged up and stood a little shakily, "You have to get up on my horse now." Wormtongue pulled him over to where the horse was tied up. "Climb up on that rock." He pushed Merry forward so that he could feel the rock in front of him.

"Wait!" Merry turned to face Wormtongue. "Can I have a drink? I'm terribly thirsty."

"I suppose so." Wormtongue reached for his leather water bottle and handed it to the hobbit. "Wouldn't want you to die of thirst."

Merry was genuinely thirsty and unstoppered the vessel and took a good long swig. He was also desperately thinking of ways to leave a sign for Legolas.

Wormtongue decided the hobbit had had enough and snatched the bottle back. "Now climb up onto that rock." He snarled.

"I – I can't…" Merry stammered trying frantically to think of another delaying tactic. A genuine one arrived unbidden. "I need to pee."

"Go ahead then," Wormtongue realised he could hardly deny that request. "But be quick."

Merry turned away from where he could tell Wormtongue was standing and felt in front, taking a few tentative paces, until he found a tree. He quickly took his pee and then moving away from his captor, as if by mistake, stumbled forward, finding a clump of grasses with his hands. Before Wormtongue had noticed, Merry tied several clumps of grass into knots then quickly stood and turned around with his tied hands out in front of him, feeling his way forward.

"Over here!" Wormtongue was growing very impatient now. "Get here."

"Where are you?" Merry feigned not knowing which way to go.

Wormtongue came over and seized the little hobbit tightly by his upper arm and almost dragged him back to the rock and pushed him up onto it. The man then mounted his horse and pulled Merry up in front of him.

"Where are we going?" Merry thought there was no harm in asking, after all as far as Wormtongue was concerned, there was no one he could tell?

"I am going to deliver you to Sauron myself," Wormtongue kicked his horse forward. "We are going to Barad-dûr."

****

_'Merry are you listening?'_

'where go merr?'

'I don't know Pip, someone is probably talking to him. What are you doing, little one?'

'out… big orc taked i… cold… i get poppy!'

'I know I can feel it. You must try to stop having that poison Pippin. It's not good for you.'

'not pois… good…make go warm…'

'Legolas? made knot i…'

'Merry? What did you do?'

'made knot – in grass and grass – you go find i… make more…'

'You tied knots in the grass so I can find you?'

'did!'

'Where are you now?'

'on horse… ridering worm-thing…'

Merry tell me all you can. Éowyn and I are going to try and follow you now.'

'not go'ed much yet… i sleeped long… not go'ed much first went big man…'

'Wait. When the first big man took you, you didn't go far. Then you slept a lot. Now you still haven't gone far.'

'i sayed that!'

'merr… you go come get i?'

'i-i try go find you pip… not got stay worm-thing…legolas sayed.'

'Hmm…'

'legolas you go find merr and go find i both?'

'I don't know yet, Pip. Merry remember what we said about finding Pippin?'

'…do 'membrer…but worm-thing take i there…'

'He's taking you to Barad-dûr?'

'is…'

****

"Éowyn are you ready to leave?" Legolas opened his eyes and tried to spring to his feet but was caught by a stab of pain to his recent wound.

"I'm ready, it's you who concerns me." Éowyn sheathed her sword and looked up at the elf. She was dressed ready for battle and looked like one of the knights who had ridden off that morning, except for her much slighter frame and long blonde tresses. "It is nightfall now, is this a good time to start a search?"

"I will be able to ride I am sure." Legolas climbed to his feet more slowly this time. "We have to hurry, we cannot wait for dawn. Wormtongue is taking Merry to Barad-dûr."

"This is dire news indeed." Éowyn offered Legolas a hand, which was gratefully accepted. "Where should we begin?"

"At the place Merry and I were first attacked."

Legolas and Éowyn gathered what little supplies they needed, he his bow and quiver and she her helm to hide her flowing hair and they bade farewell to Gandalf and Gimli. Legolas mounted upon Arod and Éowyn riding Windfola, they made their way from the camp to the spot where Legolas had been hit by the arrow.

Dismounting, the elf cast around looking for an indication of the direction in which Merry may have been taken. It was not long before he found the discarded sword and buckler and passed these to Éowyn for safe keeping.

"Here is a sign!" Legolas could clearly see, even in the pale moonlight, fairly recent hoof prints on the dry earth. "This was the first direction they took."

"Have you spoken with Merry again?" Éowyn strapped the little sword and buckler to her saddle. "Are they still travelling?"

"Yes and I do not believe Wormtongue will stop for darkness." Legolas leapt back up onto Arod, wincing his face in discomfort at the movement. "So neither may we."

The two rode off side by side into the night, hoping to stay on the right trail.

****

"It can't hear you, yer knows." Grutfley sat in the small, shared room watching with bored half amusement. "Either that or it's really stupid."

"It's not stupid," Smagnu was getting quite defensive over his protégé. "It'll learn in a minute, you'll see."

He placed the whisky bottle on the other side of the room again making sure that Pip saw where he put it. Then he took Pippin over to the other side of the room and pointing at the liquor removed the leash from round his neck and said "Fetch Pip – go on – go and get it."

Pippin looked at the Uruk and then at the bottle, his face pulled into a concentrated frown, trying to work out what was required of him. He knew they wanted him to do something, stay by the orc? Go somewhere? Look at something? What?

Smagnu gave him a little push towards the bottle, nodding in its direction. Pippin decided that maybe he wanted him to play some kind of tag and backed away tentatively, but in the wrong direction.

"No!" Smagnu fetched him back again and nearly cuffed him, but decided to try patience once more. He took Pip by the hand and led him over to the bottle and pointed at it. Pippin looked up at him – mystified. What did that mean? Leave his bottle alone?

"Fetch!" Smagnu tried again.

Pippin tried the opposite approach this time and reached up and touched the bottle and looked back to see if that was right. Smagnu was nodding encouragingly so the confused hobbit picked it up.

"Give!" Smagnu held out his hand for the bottle and Pip placed it carefully in his big palm. This earned him a pat on the head, making him realise he had at last done something right.

Smagnu once more placed the bottle in another part of the room, took Pippin away from it and then pointed to the bottle with the mysterious command. But the hobbit had finally got the idea and he scampered over to the bottle, picked it up and brought it back to Smagnu.

"Good little Pip," Smagnu this time gave him a little taste of poppy juice on his finger.

Pippin was relieved to have finally worked out what the Uruk wanted although he was not too sure that being a pet dog to an orc was a suitable occupation for the son of the Thain. But at least it got him some poppy juice.

They repeated the exercise several times and, with each retrieval, Pippin was given a little more poppy.

"So it works in here," Grutfley grunted begrudgingly, "How about trying it out on the real thing, before you get it totally stoned on that juice?"

"All right, let's go before the rest of the night lot come back off duty." Smagnu picked Pippin up under his arm and put the leash back round his neck. "Are you coming?" He hitched his head towards Grutfley.

"Yeah worth a fugging laugh if it does it." Grutfley climbed off the bed to follow his partner. "It can get me some an all."

They made their way down to the storeroom, which was only opened at certain times. The orcs were doled out rations through a small hatch about a foot square. It was bolted shut from the inside whilst unmanned.

However, Grutfley knew, from having worked there at one time, that the bolt could be undone from the outside by reaching through a very small opening above the hatch. He also knew that his fingers were too big to fit through the opening.

"Lift it up and push its hand through the gap at the top." Grutfley said. "If its clever like you say, it should work out what you want."

Smagnu did as told and Pippin found the bolt immediately and pulled it back. The hatch swung open. The hobbit turned to Smagnu enquiringly and he was pushed headfirst through the tiny space, nearly strangling as he fell through the other side as the Uruk still had hold of the leash.

Smagnu dropped the cord and pointed towards the whisky supplies that he could see on the far shelf. Pippin now knew exactly what was wanted and scampered over to fetch a bottle or two. He felt a little more comfortable knowing he was being trained as a burglar rather than a dog. "Just like Uncle Bilbo with the dwarves," he thought.

He managed two bottles at once and, bringing them back to Smagnu, placed them carefully in his hands. The Uruk stored the bottles in his pockets and then reached his arm down to pick the hobbit up but Pippin was already off again to see what else this room had to offer.

He found a barrel of apples and put four in his pockets and then discovered some small bags of sugar and ran back to Smagnu with these. Before the Uruk could grab him he was back investigating once more.

This foray yielded a whole cheese wrapped in waxed paper and a pot of honey and then Pip spotted a store of small bottles that was very familiar and dear to his heart. He discarded the honey and put six of the little bottles into his bulging pockets instead.

He ran back to the hatch again planning to give the cheese to Smagnu, although not the little bottles, and go back for the honey, but the Uruk was too quick for him and after taking the cheese managed to grab the little hobbit by the hair.

He got a firmer grip on Pippin by his scruff and hauled him back through the opening, and held him up in front of his face wagging a finger at him and obviously scolding him. They pushed the hatch closed and held Pippin up again, putting his hand through the opening at the top so he could reset the bolt. With their ill-gotten gains the three burglars made their way back to the small room.

"Not a bad haul." Grutfley surveyed the two bottles of whisky, the apples, three bags of sugar and a large cheese. "P'raps that little imp ain't so bad after all."

"See I told you little Pip was clever." Smagnu picked the hobbit up and then noticed something still in its pocket. "What you got there, Pip?"

Pippin put his hand over his pocket trying to protect his personal trove, but Smagnu was having none of it. He held Pippin's wrists together and fished in his pocket pulling out the six little bottles of poppy juice.

"It's clever all right," Grutfley agreed. "Make a fugging good little thief, if it don't kill itself with that stuff first!"

****

TBC  



	53. Promises and Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

Éowyn and Legolas were not riding fast, they had to go carefully in the dim light, trying to follow a very vague trail. Since Legolas's chest wound caused him pain every time he got on or off his horse, Éowyn would dismount every so often and take a closer look at the ground.

Occasionally they lost the trail altogether and had to retrace their steps and cast about again until they found the right way – it was a slow business.

They found Merry's tied up grasses and found the rock that he told Legolas he had stood on. Every so often Legolas would link to Merry and each time he did he was worried to find that they were still travelling onwards at a good pace, leaving the followers further behind and giving Merry no chance to leave more clues.

"I am sorry to be a burden," Legolas apologised as Éowyn once more dismounted to scour the ground for signs. "If the situation were not so dire I would not have troubled you."

"You are no burden, Legolas," Éowyn looked up at him. "And I would gladly have come to the aid of the halflings no matter what, especially to thwart Wormtongue's evil."

"I apologise again My Lady," Legolas smiled now. "I did not mean to underestimate your valour."

"If Wormtongue reaches Mordor with Merry, he had better stay in the Dark Tower or face my sword." Éowyn had grown very fond of the little hobbits, almost as much as she hated Wormtongue.

"Wait! Merry is calling me." Legolas closed his eyes in concentration.

_'legolas?'_

_'Merry…'_

_'we go stopped…'_

_'Are you getting down from the horse?'_

_'am down… droppeded…'_

_'Are you hurt?'_

_'no – land good i'_

_‘Do you know where you are? Are there any clues you can give?’_

_‘hear watrer big…’_

_‘Does it sound like a waterfall?’_

_‘not… not big like fall…’_

_‘How far do you think you rode from the grass knots?’_

_‘lots… ride… ride… long – not knowed…’_

_‘Merry try to stay there as long as you can.’_

_‘try…worm-thing talk me now…’_

****

"Get up! Do you hear me?" Wormtongue shook Merry by his arm. "I won’t tell you again!"

"All right, I am," Merry got half to his feet but stumbled and fell down again. "I hurt my leg when you dropped me," he lied.

"I can’t help that," Wormtongue dragged the hobbit up again. "I need to get some water and I don’t trust you not to get up to something." He had tied a length of rope around the cords on Merry’s wrists and now threw the end over a tree branch in the same way the ruffian had earlier.

"No! Don’t tie me up high… Please, it hurts too much!" Merry was not just worried because the position was uncomfortable, but mainly because he wanted to be able to tie some knots for Legolas and Éowyn to find.

"Be silent you brat!" Wormtongue pulled the rope taut and tied it off around a lower branch, leaving Merry dangling once more, his toes barely touching the ground. "You’re my last chance to win favour with the Lord Sauron – I don’t intend to lose you this time."

"I'm not going to try and run," Merry shouted angrily. "How far do you think I would get?" There was no answer. "Just… just let me down!"

Silence.

"Are you there? Let me down – or – or I'll hang myself on the rope… then you'll have nothing but a dead body for Sauron."

The lack of response sent a sudden shudder of fear down Merry's spine as it struck him how alone he was, tied up in the middle of nowhere, blind and helpless. Perhaps Wormtongue had just gone off and left him and was never coming back. He remembered being in the cage at the circus and how hopeless he felt, how he gave up and wanted to die. But then Pippin had found him.

_'pippin? legolas?’_

_'Merry? Are you all right? What happened?'_

_'Mer… where you goed at?'_

_'tie hands up high more 'gain…not reach i much floor – ground …'_

_'poor merr… you go hurted…wormed-thing hurted my merr?'_

_'you know 'bout worm-thing pip?'_

_'i heared you sayed legolas things…'_

_'Merry don't worry, he'll have to untie you before too long. Tell him you need water or something like that."_

_'not speak i he… not know he goned where…'_

_'He'll be back and if not, we'll find you – I promise. Take my hand little one.'_

_'and i go find wormed-thing – so i kill … feel arms i round you…'_

_'legolas? pippin? felt hand… felt hug… not go scared more…'_

_legolas?'_

_'Yes Merry?'_

_'no – it i!'_

_I do beg your pardon – yes Pippin.'_

_give pard… in hole i!'_

_'Is that a good thing or a bad thing?'_

_'not know… orc put i here… find mith…'_

_'The orcs have you mining for mithril?'_

_'got look now…hug 'gain mer…'_

_'bye pip… got hug …'_

_'Merry I have to go now too. Be brave.'_

_'Will… i make some knots you…'_

_'Do your best…'_

_'try best-est…'_

"Gaahh!" Merry startled with surprise, feeling a hand on his face. Wormtongue must have crept up on him very quietly, although he was probably preoccupied talking to the others. "Let me down from here!"

"I don't see any good reason why I should." Wormtongue ran his hand over Merry's hair and combed his fingers through the soft curls. "You are so small and helpless, I rather like seeing you like this."

"I'm not all that helpless," Merry retorted pulling his head back to avoid the unpleasant caress. "Just don't touch me."

"Touch you?" Wormtongue put both his hands on the hobbit, one on his back and one on his upper belly, squeezing him in the middle. "There's an enticing thought, a sweet little dainty all trussed up and ready to enjoy." The slimy creature slid his hands inside the front of Merry's britches and fondled him whilst pushing his body up against the hobbit's backside.

Merry froze to stone. "Take your filthy paws off me – Now!" His voice was suddenly very low and serious, not like a hobbit at all. Not pleading, not frightened, but dangerous – filled with a blood chilling sincerity. "And if you ever touch me again, I promise you, it is something you will regret with all your heart – while it remains in your body."

"You – you disgusting little insect." Wormtongue spat as he withdrew his hands. Although he would not confess to it, something about the hobbit's tone of voice had unnerved him. "I could rip _**your**_ heart out now and give that to Sauron instead."

"That would be preferable to you touching me." Merry was not going to capitulate now. "And if you don't let me down from here you may as well do that, for if I don't die from lack of water, I will hang myself while you sleep."

"I was about to loose you, ungrateful wretch." Wormtongue untied the length of rope, letting it go so that Merry could pull his hands down. "Now sit down there and be quiet." He pushed Merry down to sit by the trunk of the tree. "Here…" He thrust the water bottle into the hobbit's hands. "Drink… and don't talk. I've heard quite enough from you for one night."

Merry drank from the bottle. He did not attempt to make any more conversation with Wormtongue. He had made him a promise and although he did not know how he would ever carry it out he was certain he would. After all a promise is a promise.

****

"C'm-on little thing. Here Pip come to Grutfley… Come on you stupid bleedin' little mongrel."

Pippin hid under the bed and steadfastly refused to be enticed out.

Smagnu had given him a dose of poppy and left him asleep in his big bed while he went to get orders from the Captain. He had not let Pippin keep any of his ill-gotten poppy bottles, much to the hobbit's annoyance, but he was fairly liberal now with his dosing of the juice, since they now had so much. This was in spite of the fact that the Uruk had sold three bottles already at a handsome profit. Pippin had also been allowed to keep two of the apples he had purloined and his morning dinner of bread and porridge was supplemented with an extra large helping of cheese.

Grutfley was the happy owner of one of the bottles of whisky, half of which was now inside him and the effects were causing him to throw caution to the wind, particularly his previous fears of the little imp. All danger of bewitchment had been forgotten in a whisky-haze of the riches that could be made from the careful manipulation of his partner's strange little asset. Especially when his partner was out of the way.

But Pip was not keen on the idea. Grutfley had roughly wakened him, pulling on the cord around his neck and grabbing a handful of hair to drag the sleepy, drugged little hobbit upright.

Pippin peered blearily at Grutfley and the orc had just as hazily seen two of Pippin wavering before his eyes. The hobbit came to his senses first and had managed to pull the rope from Grutfley's hand and scramble under the bed, pushing himself as close to the wall as he could.

The orc was now peering into the small space and trying to temp the hobbit out with whisky, which Pippin hated in any case, almost as much as he hated the vicious orc.

Groping around Grutfley eventually chanced upon the loose end of the leash and with a triumphant laugh, reeled the little hobbit in, dragging him across the stone tiles and catching him by his britches and hair and standing him up. "Now you mind me! Do as yer told or I promise yer'll get a beating to remember."

Keeping a firm hold on the leash, Grutfley had decided to start the next phase of Pippin's training. He took a small medallion from round his neck and showed it to the hobbit, cuffing him until he paid due attention.

Pippin looked at the medallion. It was very pretty, it had a flowery pattern engraved on it and was shimmering with a silvery golden sheen. It reminded him of something he had seen before. Frodo's mail shirt! That was it – it was mithril!

Grutfley dragged Pippin out of the door, although at first he crouched down refusing to move and hung onto the table leg. The orc kicked him in the ribs and clouted him repeatedly about the head until he was obliged to follow.

They were making slow progress along the dark tunnel, Grutfley staggering from side to side in his drunkenness and Pippin sitting down every so often either because he was rebelling or sometimes simply because he was still too drugged to walk.

Nevertheless they finally reached Grutfley's destination, a tunnel at the very heart of the Dark Tower. It was in fact not much more than a drain and was actually used for that purpose now. It was very narrow and too low for an orc like Grutfley to pass through, but even if they could, the smallest orc could not be persuaded to go in there, for there were rumours of hauntings and monsters in its dark, dank, smelly depths.

However, there were also rumours of treasure, mithril in particular. The story was, that a victim who was being tortured to death in the grimy depths of the tower had produced, as if by magic, a bag of mithril coins and tried to bargain for his life with them. But when the guards had reached out to seize the money he had thrown it at them or some-such and the money had fallen through the air, clinking piece by piece, down the black forbidding tunnel.

A few forays had apparently been made early on to try and retrieve the coins by smaller orcs but none had succeeded, or at least none had come back. Now none would try.

But Grutfley was willing to use the little imp to find some mithril for him – why not?

He caught Pippin by the rope and, showing him the mithril medallion again, shoved him headfirst into the tunnel. The hobbit immediately backed out, more frightened of the black tunnel than he was of Grutfley. "No – get in!" The orc kicked Pippin hard and pushed him into the black space once more. "Get me some fugging gelt!"

Pippin turned and poked his head out again and pointed at the lantern Grutfley was holding. He held his hand out with his head on one side, his way of asking for something. Grutfley considered, he probably had a better chance of actually getting some mithril if the creature could see in there. He handed the light over and then, standing so as to block the escape route, pointed Pippin back into the darkness.

Pippin crawled along the tunnel, looking desperately around to see if he could find anything. He was not sure whether it would satisfy the orc if he found just one mithril medallion, or would that make him greedy for more. Maybe he had just lost one down here and would be happy if he got that back. But there was no sign of anything shiny at all in this nasty smelly place.

_'pippin? legolas?’_

Merry was calling him and Legolas. He must be upset. Yes he was, Pippin could feel it. He sat down where he was and put the lamp down beside him. The candle still had some way to go so he wasn't too worried yet.

Merry told him his hands were tied up high. That scumbag – the greasy man that had betrayed them to the wraith, had tied his Merry up and hurt him, then gone off and left him.

Pippin assured Merry that he would kill the man in question as soon as he could. Then gave Merry a big hug. The little hobbit could not think how else to cheer Merry up, so to take his mind off his current situation he told Legolas his latest exploits. He picked the lantern up again and as he did so he spotted something in the distance – something shiny! Giving Merry another quick hug, he set off to investigate.

The tunnel grew even narrower and was now half filled with stinking water, but Pippin carried on, crawling on his knees, one hand on the ground the other holding the lantern, towards the white glow ahead. It grew bigger and bigger as he went towards it, until eventually it spilled out of the rock-face. It was not mithril, it was daylight, and he was outside!

Pippin sat down to consider this:

1\. He was outside the dark tower.

2\. He was on his own.

3\. He was still inside Mordor and did not know how to get out.

4\. He had no food.

5\. He had no poppy juice.

Two good things and three bad things, especially the last one. Pippin turned to look back at the dark forbidding tunnel, not keen to go back the way he had come. But then he considered what was at the other end. Cross orc – not good. His big Uruk – not so bad. Food – not good food, but food. Poppy juice – a definite advantage, especially as the big one was being more generous with it.

Then Pippin remembered something else, something very important. Merry was on his way. Merry was coming to Barad-dûr! He couldn't escape now – not without Merry. What if Merry was captive and he had got away. That wouldn't do at all.

Resolutely Pippin picked up his lantern and crawled back into the tunnel. He inched his way through the filthy water thinking how bad he was going to smell when he got out.

Suddenly something else caught his eye – something shiny again, but this time it was small and the right shape. Pippin edged his way forward out of the water, which ended at this point, and picked up the tiny coin. It was definitely mithril. He sank his hand below the water and felt about.

He could scarcely believe his eyes – a whole handful of little coins, glistening in the lantern light.

Pippin thought hard again. This was twice in one day and on poppy juice, his brain would rebel soon. Just take a few, leave some here and then they might let you come back for more. This was a good plan he decided.

Carefully the little hobbit tore a piece of material from the tail of his shirt and laid it on some dry ground. Then he put all the coins he had found so far in the centre. Going back to where he had found the first handful, he dredged around until he could find no more, piling each new catch on to the growing heap. There must have been a hundred at least, Pippin thought, although he couldn't be bothered to count them. He took ten and put those in his pocket. Then he found a big rock wrapped it with the remainder of the coins in the cloth and tied it securely. He placed the precious bundle where the water started so it was just submerged then, pleased with his cleverness, set off back along the winding tunnel, still crawling on his knees.

When he finally emerged at the other end Grutfley had fallen asleep and was snoring loudly, the effects of the whisky finally knocking him out. Pippin didn't expect to have to wake his captor up, that wasn't how things were supposed to work. But he was a little nervous about wandering the tunnels on his own, so he kicked Grutfley in the leg and shook the orc's head from side to side.

Grutfley woke with a roar and struck out, knocking Pippin sideways and into the wall. The hobbit climbed to his feet and stood still, waiting for the orc to gather his senses. He grabbed the leash angrily and standing up was about to clip Pippin across the head for his impertinence but stopped short when he saw the little thing holding out his palm with five shiny coins in it.

"What yer got little Pip?" Grutfley reached out and snatched the coins greedily. "Good little Pip, there's a good imp." The orc patted him on the head happily, then wrinkled up his nose in disgust. "Yer stinks something rotten. Better get yer cleaned up before Smagnu gets a whiff of yer."

He pulled on the leash and Pippin trotted happily along this time. When they reached their room again Smagnu had returned and was fuming with Grutfley. "Where the fug've you been with my Pip? Look at the state of him – and the stink? What've you been doing with him? Dunking him in the carsey?"

"No, I took him for a little walk." Grutfley grinned an orcish grin. "A very profitable little walk actually. Look!" He held out his hand with two mithril coins in it – the other three safely stowed in his pocket.

Smagnu snatched the coins in disbelief. "Did you find these little Pip?" He looked wide-eyed in amazement at his apprentice burglar.

Pippin reached in his pocket and found the five coins he had kept for Smagnu and shyly held them out to the big Uruk.

Smagnu knelt down to Pippin's level and held the little hand from underneath, examining the tiny coins in wonder. Pippin took the enormous hand with his other and poured the coins into the Uruk's palm and smiled up at him.

"Why yer little piece of…!" Grutfley spluttered. "Hold out on me, would yer." He lifted a hand to cuff Pippin.

Faster than a blink, a large Uruk fist shot out and knocked Grutfley across the room, slamming him into the far wall. "You touch my little Pip again," he growled dangerously. "I promise – you're dead!"

****

TBC  



	54. Blood and Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

"Can I go to the water and wash myself?"

"What trick are you up to?" Wormtongue had reached the conclusion that the halfling's appearance of innocence was as deceptive as he himself was – especially this particular specimen. "You have no need to wash – not where you are going."

"My eyes hurt and my leg." Merry lied "I thought the water might soothe them a little and I'm very dirty besides."

"All right." Wormtongue begrudgingly agreed. He did not want undue harm to come to the halfling, not before he had handed it over, but he was very suspicious of its motives all the same. "But I'll be keeping a tight hold on you – so no tricks."

Merry climbed to his feet and Wormtongue tied the long length of rope around Merry's waist and led him forward by that to the water's edge. Merry stooped down, feeling carefully with his hands for the cool rushing stream. "Is it a big river?" he asked in a conversational way.

"No just a little stream." Wormtongue frowned. He couldn't see the trick but he suspected one all the same.

Merry dangled his fingers for a few moments before scooping up some water and sluicing it onto his face and eyes, drinking a little at the same time. Then he sat on the bank and dangled his legs in the fast moving current, lifting his face up to the early morning sun.

_'legolas?'_

'Merry?'

'got foots in wet… water go moves fast…'

'Good. Do you know which way it's running?'

'got sun in face… water go right foot… left foot…'

'Are you sure…'

'am…'

"Is it a big river or just a stream?'

'not big… is 'team… s'team… you sayed…'

'That's very good Merry. Do you know anything else?'

'got trees…'

'Éowyn may know the stream, I will ask her. That's very good work Merry. Now try to delay as much as you can."

****

"Merry is by some trees, sitting with his feet in the water of a stream." Legolas reported to Éowyn. "The sun is in his face, so he is looking East and the water is running right to left."

"Which means South to North then," Éowyn completed. "That sounds to me as though he is on the banks of the Mering Stream on the North side of Firen Wood. They are probably following the Great West Road."

'I have asked him to delay as much as possible." Legolas explained. "How far away are we from that point do you think, My Lady?"

"Half a day's ride if we make haste." Éowyn looked with concern at Legolas. "How does your wound feel now? You do not complain and yet I feel sure it must pain you."

"It is nothing compared to the pain of knowing my little friends are in such dire trouble." Legolas lightened the grim thought with a fond smile. "Yet they do not complain, so how may I?"

"Come then," Éowyn urged Windfola forward. "We will make all haste to at least spare Meriadoc more trouble."

They rode in silence for several miles until Legolas pulled up with a sudden halt, putting his hand to his head. He groaned slightly, rocking forward on to Arod's mane.

"What is it, Legolas?" Éowyn reigned Windfola in and turned back. "Is it one of the halflings?"

"Merry…" Legolas took his hand away from his temple and looked at his fingers. They were stained with blood. "I don't feel him now."

****

"Hurry up!" Wormtongue pulled on the rope. "We can't sit here all day."

"I'm very hungry," Merry complained. "Aren't you going to feed me at all. You know hobbits, I mean halflings, have to eat several times a day."

"No – I'm not planning on feeding you – you little wretch." Wormtongue tugged on the rope again. "You give me enough trouble without that – you can go without. Now come on!"

Merry was in the middle of surreptitiously tying some reeds together at the water's edge when Wormtongue snapped the rope tight, nearly squashing the breath out of the hobbit. "All right, I'm coming."

He scrambled up backwards from the water's edge, not letting the man see what he had been doing. Merry had already tied knots in the grasses under the tree but he wanted to give Legolas and Éowyn as much help as possible.

Wormtongue went to his horse, leading Merry along by the rope, and mounted the tall beast. "Give me your hands," he demanded, "I need to pull you up."

Merry lifted his hands up and Wormtongue caught hold of the rope that bound the chafed wrists and tried to haul the little hobbit up onto the horse. But Merry was dragging back, making himself a dead-weight and after a while the man realised he could not lift his prisoner up.

"You'll have to go on foot until I find something for you to stand on." Wormtongue snarled angrily. He dismounted and took the rope from Merry's waist and retied it around the rope on the hobbit's wrists "Now get a move on and don't dawdle." The man climbed back onto his steed and fastened the rope around his saddle.

He kicked his horse to a trot making the little hobbit run quite fast to keep up. It was doubly difficult for Merry, as he could not see where he was going and only had the rope for guidance. Several times he stumbled and was dragged along by his wrists, forcing Wormtongue to stop until the little one could scramble back to his feet. The one consolation to this treatment in the hobbit's mind was that it was effectively slowing their progress, giving the followers a better chance to catch up.

But eventually Merry took a bad tumble and was dragged along the ground for several yards. As Wormtongue pulled back hard on the horse's reins, the confused beast shied and then kicked to the rear, catching Merry a blow to the temple. The little hobbit jerked from the impact, but did not cry out, he lay very still, blood pouring from his head.

****

Smagnu picked Pippin up, holding him at arm's length and shaking his head at the state of the mucky little hobbit. It was just about dawn and Smagnu would have preferred to get some sleep, but he decided that little Pip was too smelly even for him to put up with and he had tolerated some pretty bad stinks in his time.

He set him down again and, leading Pippin along, they went through the dark corridor and, much to Pippin's dismay, through the big mess hall without stopping until they reached an enclosed courtyard, a place the hobbit had not seen before.

Smagnu led Pippin over to a large water butt and unceremoniously picked the struggling hobbit up and dunked him headfirst, clothes and all into the cold, but clean, water, holding him by one foot.

The Uruk submerged his little charge into the water several times, almost like a child dipping a piece of toast into an egg and eventually hauled him out and sat him on the stone flags. Pippin looked a picture of misery. His teeth chattered and his wet curls were starting to freeze in the cold. He hugged his knees, too wet and cold and half drowned to actually move.

Smagnu was quite sorry for having to be so rough, but he found little Pip's hurt expression amusing too. He picked the hobbit up and, shaking some of the wet off him first, tucked him under his arm and pulled his big cloak tightly around him.

Pippin was carried back to the little room again but Smagnu would not let him on the bed until he took all his wet clothes off. Then he was allowed to crawl under the blankets and shivered himself back to warmth. The Uruk fed him a little bread soaked in whisky with sugar sprinkled on the top. Pippin found the addition of the sweetness to the strong liquor made it quite palatable and happily accepted a second helping, making a mental note to steal more sugar next time he was in the store.

Smagnu hung Pippin's wet clothes on the back of a chair, then said something the deaf hobbit could not possibly make out, although the Uruk looked quite happy and patted little Pip's head affectionately.

The Uruk left the room and went in search of food, before his day's sleep and Pippin curled up under the blankets, glad to be relatively clean again and very glad to be warm and dry.

Suddenly he shot up in the bed, the covers still over his head. He fought his way out wondering what had hit him. Looking frantically round the room, Pippin was surprised to find he was all alone, although he was sure someone or something had cracked him across his temple.

Smagnu returned at that moment, a bowl of porridge and bread for little Pip in his hand. He had even managed to find the little one a spoon to eat with and was planning to put some sugar on the food, as Pip seemed to like that.

Catching sight of Pippin, sitting up in the middle of the big bed – his hand clutched to his head, the Uruk nearly dropped the bowl in anger. His little Pip had a bloody bruise across his forehead.

"I'll kill that fugging Grutfley, when I get hold of him." He snarled.

****

TBC  



	55. Dead or Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

Wormtongue jumped down from his horse and stood over Merry for a moment, wringing his hands in dismay, not too sure what to do. "Come on, get up!" He desperately hoped the little figure would roll over and climb to his feet, that he was just playacting for his benefit.

Merry continued to lie face down and very still. Wormtongue let his horse wander as there was nothing to tie it to and knelt down beside the motionless little figure and turned him over into his lap. He felt first for a pulse in Merry's neck and then listened to his breathing. Both were regular and steady, making the man let out the breath he had been holding. He shook the hobbit and patted his cheeks, "Wake up, open your eyes. Stop playing dead. I know you can hear me!"

Merry remained limp and unresponsive, like a rag doll in the man's arms. "You keep this up and I'll leave you here, on your own – in the middle of the wild. Then what will you do?"

Wormtongue himself did not know what to do at the moment. He was tempted to leave Merry and ride off to Mordor without the hobbit, since he could not lift him up on the horse. He could hide him somewhere nearby, tied up so he could not escape, and then guide the wraith to where he was. The trouble with this plan was, what if the halfling died in the meantime? Perhaps the Dark Lord would not be too pleased with a dead halfling.

On the other hand perhaps he would recover soon and maybe he could try again to haul him up onto the horse. Either way, Wormtongue decided he should wait and see whether the brat was going to be all right or if he was wasting his time.

Wormtongue dragged the little body to the side of the road. He took his water bottle and dampened a kerchief with which to bathe the wound. Once the blood was cleaned away and the bleeding was stemmed, he bound a cloth tightly round Merry's head to act as a bandage.

The pressure and movement caused the hobbit to stir a little and he lifted his still bound hands up to try and push the rough ministrations away, "No don't – you're hurting me!" Merry mumbled, not quite awake, "stop it!"

"Hold still, you brat!" Wormtongue finished tying off the temporary bandage and let Merry's head slump to the grass as the man stood up, dusting his hands against his cloak in case they had any blood on them. "Now you're awake you can get to your feet." He pulled Merry by his upper arm but the hobbit was too disorientated to co-operate and Wormtongue gave up, leaving the little hobbit to sink back into unconsciousness.

He was seriously considering his first plan now, although where he would hide the halfling would be problematic as they were on an open plain with no cover in sight.

Then two things Wormtongue did not expect happened, one after the other!

Two riders came into view, heading towards him. They were about a mile away but would be upon him in about ten minutes. If they saw him with the injured halfling they might ask awkward questions, or they may even have come in search of the kidnapped bratling.

He would have to think of a valid reason for him being there. He had found him, just come across him and was trying to help the injured little one. Of course the halfling would deny that, but he was in no fit state to say anything at the moment.

Alternatively, he could just ride off now, make his escape while he could. The riders would be bound to stop and see the halfling, which would give him the chance to get completely away, although that would mean losing his asset.

Before Wormtongue could act on any of these possibilities the second unexpected thing occurred.

A darkness covered the sun and his horse reared and whinnied in terror before bolting across the open plain. The approaching riders were not unaffected either as their horses shied and turned away from the encroaching blackness that was swamping the daylight and casting a terrible shadow across the land beneath.

The Nazgûl bore down on the place that Wormtongue stood, the man now holding his little prisoner under the arms, the hobbit still unconscious and slumped.

"Here is the other, that your Master seeks!" Wormtongue cried to the Wraith. "He should know that it is the tribute of Grima Wormtongue so that that He may know of my fealty and that I should be rewarded in due course."

"He has no need of your tribute, Worm!" the Wraith hissed at him. "Is this one dead? That is all that he desires!"

"No, he lives yet." Wormtongue did not think this was going too well. "If He uses it with the other, surely they will yield the information – the location of the Ring."

"The other is dead." The wraith sneered icily. "It was useless, He threw it to the orcs. He desires only the death of this one."

Wormtongue glanced nervously behind him. The two riders had regained control of their steeds and were headed towards them at a good speed. "Will you take it to Sauron? He may wish to choose the manner of its death at least."

"Is it free of that filthy wizard and his trappings?" The Wraith had been burned by Merry before, when he wore Gandalf's cloak about his shoulders.

"Yes, there is no mark or cloth of the wizard about it now," Wormtongue held Merry out towards the creature. "He is clean of that influence now."

"I will take it." The Wraith relented. "My Lord Sauron may find more use for this than He did for the first." The Wraith rose up from his black winged steed that was as filthy and steaming with stench as a sewage pit. The sharp gauntlet covered hands reached out and took Merry from Wormtongue's grasp and clutched him to his wasted ethereal body.

Merry, emerging from his stupour, felt the icy grasp and at the same time the coldness seemed to grasp his very soul. His sightless eyes opened and he looked up into the pitiless frozen gaze of the Witch King.

****

When Legolas first felt Merry's mind black out, his immediate thought was that he had lost him, that the little hobbit was dead, so all encompassing was the sudden loss of Merry's pain. But then the elf realised that he was only unconscious. He could still sense Merry's life force, a soft pleasant thrum against the back of his own awareness, just as he constantly felt Pippin now. He wondered if the hobbits could feel him in return, he was sure they could feel each other.

_'Pippin?'_

_'legolas – where merr goes?'_

_'I don't know, he's hurt, but he's all right, little one, don't worry.'_

_'can feeling him – not go dead – got big hurted much!'_

_'He's banged his head and has been knocked unconscious. Did it hurt you too?'_

_'did – got big blood on i'_

_'So did I. It probably absorbed some of the injury for Merry though. So that's a good thing.'_

_'is…but orcs thinks i go do fight!'_

_'Oh dear!'_

_'merr go good soon?'_

_'I'm sure he will, don't worry.'_

_'legolas i got tell you –i goed in hole founded mith! founded out!'_

_'Found out what, little one?'_

_'no - out! go out – not in!'_

_'You found a way out?'_

_'did'_

_'But you went back.'_

_'did'_

_'All right Pippin, you had better tell me later. I have to talk to Éowyn now and look for Merry.'_

_'find merr… then i tolded you'_

_'Be good, little one.'_

_'…'bye, legolas…'_

The elf lifted his head up again and saw Éowyn patiently watching and waiting. "Pippin?" she asked, "or is Merry recovered?"

"Pippin." Legolas cleaned his bloody fingers with a cloth. "I had to see if he was all right and if Merry's injury had affected him as well."

"I find that so strange," Éowyn confessed. "that you should suffer the stigmata of the halfling's injuries."

"I also find it a unique situation." Legolas confessed. "It is the first time such a bonding has happened to me, but my link with the halflings does not seem to be diminishing. I feel Merry still, he is unconscious now."

"That means that they will have stopped travelling." Éowyn reined Windfola around to the pursuit. "We may have a good chance to overtake them now."

"Indeed, let us make good speed." Legolas smiled, his mood lifting at the thought of catching up to their quarry, and the two took off along the straight road, hoping that the kidnapper had kept to that path for ease of travel.

They rode hard for some time gradually moving out onto a flat plain. Legolas scanned the distance with his far-seeing eyes. "There! Ahead about a mile, I see something. It is a man and a horse, he is dismounted and the horse is wandering loose."

"That must surely be them." Éowyn urged Windfola on to greater speed. "Can you see Merry with him?"

"No, but he is probably on the ground which is… No! Something else… something fell approaches." Legolas pulled up and Éowyn followed suit, taking her cue from the elf.

"Surely what ever it is we can master?" Éowyn drew her sword and made as if to charge.

"No it is the dark shadow! Look, have a care to your steed!"

Even as Legolas spoke Arod and Windfola shied away from their paths as a blackness swept down upon the plain. As they fought to calm their horses, the winged beast swept down over the open countryside, blackening all before it and casting fear and doubt into minds of men and beasts alike.

"Courage Arod, courage little _mellon_." Legolas whispered, soothing the panicked creature. Although he felt a coldness clutch at his own heart even as he spoke. "Come we must go forward."

Éowyn had regained control of Windfola and was now urging her forward, but the animal, whilst calm, would not move towards the darkness.

"The horses will not approach." Legolas called to Éowyn. "But we must reach Wormtongue before he can surrender Merry."

But as the two dismounted and ran forward they saw to their horror the Nazgûl rise up, seated upon the foul winged beast and in it's deathly grasp it held the limp form of the little hobbit. Legolas suddenly felt a stab of horror as Merry awoke, as if a cold knife had plunged into his heart. He drew a breath and held it, steadying his mind, not wanting the wraith to feel him, but wanting to stay with Merry.

"He is lost." Éowyn shook her head in anger and despair. "For now, but I will pursue that beast to the end of time. That filthy carrion, preying on the innocent – he is mine!"

Legolas looked at the woman in admiration. It was a vow and he knew she was in deadly earnest. Éowyn would not rest until she had conquered the Witch King.

****

Smagnu gave little Pip the bowl of food and the hobbit ate hungrily, especially as the porridge now had sugar sprinkled on it and he had a spoon to eat with.

Legolas had talked to him as soon as Merry's hurt had made him go quiet and Pippin was satisfied for the moment that his Merr would recover soon. The pain from the blow on Merry's head subsided quickly, although Pippin's forehead was still bloodied and bruised.

Grutfley shuffled into the room and Smagnu at once went to him and grabbed hold of his arm, not in a friendly way, Pippin could tell. He pointed at the hobbit and Pippin could see that an argument was going on, presumably about him.

Smagnu dragged Grutfley over to the bed and lifted Pippin's face up by his chin. This interrupted the hobbit's eating and he suddenly realised that Smagnu was angry with his partner because he thought he had hit him, drawing the blood on his head.

Although Pippin did not care for Grutfley at all and did not really care if he came to a bad end, he thought it would be better if the orc were punished for a real crime, of which no doubt there were plenty.

Pippin caught hold of Smagnu's arm to attract his attention and pointed at Grutfley shaking his head, then pointed at his wound and shook his head.

The Uruk paused in his ranting, what was little Pip trying to tell him? That Grutfley had not hit him? Then how had he come by the bruise? Pippin could tell that was what Smagnu wanted to know, but he had no mime to describe what had happened.

Then suddenly Merry awoke. Pippin dropped the bowl on the floor with a loud clatter. He clutched his arms tightly around him as if in a spasm and looked up at Smagnu with pain-filled eyes.

The Uruk dropped his hold on Grutfley and turned to little Pip. The hobbit climbed into his arms, hiding beneath the black cloak, trembling and shaking.

"What is it little Pip?" Smagnu could tell the little thing was crying and distressed. "I'll not let anyone hurt you."

Pippin knew, without hearing the words that the Uruk would protect him, but he also knew that Smagnu's safekeeping would not be of any use soon.

The Wraith had Merry, it was bringing him to Barad-dûr and it knew that Pippin was still alive.

****

TBC  



	56. Sad and Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

"Wait Éowyn!" Legolas and the Lady had re-mastered their horses and she was anxious to catch up with Wormtongue, "He won't get far, his horse is gone."

The elf climbed down from Arod and sat on the ground. "There is something very important I have to do first." Legolas put his head in his hands, "and I need to concentrate very hard, I do not know whether I can manage this."

"What must you do?" Éowyn also dismounted and stood beside the elf. "Is it related to what has happened?"

"Yes. I have to try and stop Pippin from talking to Merry." Legolas scrunched his eyes closed. "The wraith will read Merry's mind and know that Pippin still lives."

"I understand." Éowyn drew her sword, standing guard over the elf. "I will wait."

_'Pippin, can you hear me?'_

_'c-can…c-c-n l-le…'_

_'Pippin don't cry. What's happened little one?'_

_'not knowed… talked at merr… not… not talk at i…'_

_'You talked to Merry and he didn't talk back?'_

_'what you sayed…'_

_'He probably didn't answer for a good reason. Pippin I don't want you to talk to him again until he calls to you. Do you understand.'_

_'cause wraith?'_

_'How do you know that? Pippin what happened?'_

_'…i go talk at merr… wraith see'd i…'_

_'Did it know who you were? Did it recognise you?'_

_'did… think…'_

_'Does it know where you are?'_

_'…not sayed… just it sayed why i not go be dead'_

_'Pippin you'll have to try and stay hidden, if you think it might find where you are now. Is there somewhere else you can go?'_

_'go mith hole…'_

_'Yes you go there if you think that will be safer.'_

_'not food… wetted and shivved...'_

_'Shivved?'_

_'be cold…'_

_'Right. I know it won't be nice little one, but it may be safer.'_

_'legolas… why merr not talk at i'_

_'Tell me what happened.'_

_'i call merr talk i… he sayed…--?…--?…--?'_

_'What did he say Pippin? You have to use words.'_

_'sayed… who? what? he goed …'tending not knowed i?'_

_'It's possible he's lost his memory, when he was banged on the head.'_

_'nooo! poor merr… i go talked at he…make he 'member i…'_

_'No Pippin! You mustn't do that. Promise me you won't do that.'_

_'promsis legolas… why i not? please need talk merr… he go too sad…'_

_'Well either he's protecting you from the Wraith or perhaps he really doesn't remember…'_

_'…no i got telled he…'_

_'No! Pippin, if he doesn't remember he can't give anything away, including the Quest or you.'_

_'oh… so i not got goed talked at he…'_

_'No. Now you wait until he calls you. I still feel him – he isn't awake just now.'_

_'can feel… goed sleeped…'_

_'While he is with the Wraith, you stay away. Can you do that, little one?'_

_'can…'_

_'My brave Pippin.'_

"That was a long conversation." Éowyn was waiting with growing concern.

"I know," Legolas swayed to his feet, his hands to his head. "I should not stay linked for so long, it is disorientating and possibly detrimental to us both."

"Both? Were you only talking to Pippin?" Éowyn touched the elf's brow with concern. "Where was Merry?"

"He was not there." Legolas looked worried, "I think, and I hope, he may have lost his memory. If that is so, let us hope it lasts while they interrogate him. Without Gandalf to protect his thoughts it is doubtful he would last long under Sauron's questioning."

****

Terror raced through Merry's mind. He opened his eyes but saw only the gaunt, white face and body of the creature that held him. Held him close against the rush of wind and heat, its body cooling him against the onslaught of pressure and fever. Voices echoed through his mind, frightening, worrying voices, calm, stern voices, fierce, authoritative voices.

Someone spoke to him in a soft rolling accent, it was familiar but he could not quite catch the memory.

_'merr? you talk at i?'_

_'who?'_

_'talk at i my merry please… i go think you hurted…'_

_'what?'_

_'who you are? what do? what merry is?'_

_'YOU! THE OTHER – YOU SHOULD BE DEAD! WHERE ARE YOU? I WILL FIND YOU! THIS ONE WILL COME BEFORE THE DARK LORD AND YOU WILL JOIN HIM!'_

_'…nooo! i not… merr! please…'_

_'stop! in my head… no talk i… not know who…'_ Merry's mind blurred into a sob, his consciousness whirling in black circles.

_'SLEEP NOW – YOU WILL REACH THE BLACK TOWER SOON. DO NOT RESIST ME.'_

Merry relaxed a little into the firm grasp of the white spectre. It filled his whole world, it was all he could see and all he could remember. Who was he? Where did he exist between Over Heaven and Middle Earth? What was he? Why did he have no memory of anything?

The worrying made him hurt, it pained his head, especially the echo of the busy little voice in his mind. He knew he should recognise it. It wavered on the edge of his being, something familiar like a snatch of melody that would not be captured. The thought of the plaintive pleading made him sad, because he knew it was important, but did not know why.

But he had sent the little voice away. It had bothered him too much, stirred an emotion in him he did not understand. The white being held him safely, securely, so he would trust that. He clutched tightly to the cold metal gauntlets, sensing that he was floating, flying, although how he could not tell. He could see nothing above him and nothing below. Probably he was dead.

The being had ordered him to sleep and his body did not want to resist that thought. He let his mind drift along with his weightless body, but somewhere in the back of his consciousness the tiny voice resonated still. _'merry i love you…'_

****

Smagnu had put Pippin back under the blankets as his clothes were still wet and the little hobbit was curled up tightly, his body trembling every so often with cold, fear or emotion. The Uruk had climbed into bed for his day's rest and used the little hobbit as a foot warmer, eventually letting little Pip snuggle up against his broad chest for warmth and comfort. He felt as though he had only been asleep for a few hours, although it was longer, when a banging of doors and an orc commotion woke him abruptly.

Grutfley had crashed through the door, the clamour of shouting and arguing behind him. "Get up!" he snarled at the Uruk. "I don't know why I'm bothering to tell you this, but you'd better get rid of that thing right now. We're gonna be in right fugging trouble."

"What's going on?" Smagnu was out of bed and pushing Pip's clothes at the sleepy hobbit, who started to dress automatically, getting in a muddle with his buttons and sleeves.

"They're looking for it." Grutfley pointed at little Pip, "the captain is. I heard the wraith came back and somehow he knowed it wasn't dead and now he's come looking for it. Don't know why I should bother telling you, but there it is."

"You're telling me, because you want more of that mithril." Smagnu had no doubt of his partner's motives, although his own were a little muddled. When first Pip had been given to his care he would have strangled it without a second thought if so ordered. Now, he knew beyond doubt, he would do all he could to keep the little thing alive. "Wonder how the Wraith knew about it?" He started to impatiently sort little Pip's clothes out, pulling the shirt off over his head, unbuttoning it and starting again.

"The Wraith came back with another one." Grutfley said knowingly. "P'raps I'll get that one and train it m'self."

"You couldn't train fug-all!" Smagnu sneered. "Where's the captain now? Is he heading this way yet?"

"No one ain't told you got it," Grutfley assured him "They're all shit scared what you do to 'em."

"So they should be." The Uruk did not bother pointing out that if he got caught with little Pip he would probably not be in a position to do anything to any of them anyway.

"Right, come on," Smagnu picked little Pip up and hid him beneath his cloak. "Show me where this tunnel is."

"You gonna send it for more mithril now?" Grutfley's eyes lit up at the prospect of more of the valuable little coins. "Might as well make the most of it."

"No you fugging ijit!" Smagnu collected an extra blanket, a water bottle and, as an afterthought, a bottle of poppy juice. "I'm gonna hide little Pip down there."

Grutfley checked both ways at the door and indicated the coast was clear and together the uneasy partners set off for the tunnel.

They had a few uncomfortable moments when the captain's second-in-command hailed him "Ho Corporal, you're a little early for duty aren't you?"

"Just getting ahead of the game, Sergeant," Smagnu kept the bulge in his cloak turned away from the questioner. "I hear there's some trouble brewing."

"Yeah – something about one of them 'alflings." The Sergeant confided knowingly. "Wraith's brought another back and now they're looking for the first one. Apparently it's still alive 'n it should've been eaten by now. Some bloody orc saving their grub for later maybe, fattening it up a bit p'raps." They both laughed.

The two conspirators went on their way and reached the tunnel without further incident. At least Smagnu never had to worry about little Pip crying out or making a noise at the wrong moment. The little creature never made a single sound, save from the odd hiccupping sob when he was upset or hurt.

Smagnu peered into the dark tunnel and wished he could give Pip a light to take with him, then he wondered how he was going to get little Pip to stay put and understand that he must not come out unless he told him he could. How would the little thing know he had not just been abandoned or perhaps he would think that he was just supposed to get mithril again.

The Uruk set Pippin down on the edge of the tunnel and knelt down to his eye level. He held the little hand tightly and pointed into the opening. Then he put the blanket around the little shoulders and pulled it up tightly around Pip's chin. He hung the water bottle around the hobbit's neck and put his large hands together and rested his face on the side of his great fists, miming sleep to the little creature and pointing to the tunnel once more.

Pippin looked at Smagnu with his head on one side and his brow furrowed. The corridor they were in was lit by a burning torch held by Grutfley and the hobbit pointed to the light with a questioning look on his face.

Smagnu shook his head sadly, a light in the tunnel would be a danger to the little one, giving away his location to any that passed. As an extra incentive he remembered the poppy juice and put the precious bottle in the hobbit's hand, waving a warning finger at him. Pippin knew that meant don't drink it all at once, he was learning. With that the Uruk gave Pip a little push towards the tunnel.

Pippin did not know how his Uruk protector knew that he had to hide, but he obviously did and had reached the same conclusion that he had – the tunnel was the best place to keep out of sight. Reluctantly the hobbit took a few paces into the blackness. Then he ran back and grabbed around Smagnu's big leg hugging the Uruk, tears running down his face.

Smagnu bent down again and unwrapped Pippin's arms and turned him back to the tunnel once more. Fearfully the little hobbit crept into the darkness. Just before he was out of reach, Smagnu reached in and patted his head and little Pip grabbed the hand and put his lips to the big rough fingers in a farewell kiss.

He went down the tunnel as far as the first bend, where the roof became too low even for a hobbit to stand. He crawled along a short distance and then made himself a little nest with his blanket and settled down to sleep. He felt very lonely.

_'legolas?'_

_'Pippin? Are you all right little one?'_

_'lone…'_

_'Where are you?'_

_'in mith hole…'_

_'You're hiding?'_

_'am…'_

_'That's good Pip, you stay there until it's safe.'_

_'when that be legolas?'_

_'When Merry has been questioned I would think…'_

_'but what do him then?'_

The realisation had suddenly hit Legolas and Pippin at the same moment. Things had been happening so fast there had not been a chance to consider the most likely outcome. The Wraith was taking Merry to Sauron. What would the Dark Lord do when He found that Merry knew nothing? The same as He had ordered for Pippin? Probably, only this time the big Uruk might not be there to save his cousin. Merry would be torn to pieces by the orcs just as he had been sentenced to die.

Without stopping to think about the consequences Pippin screamed at the top of his mind's voice __**'Merry Noooo! Merry talk at i… Merrrrrryyy!**

****

TBC  



	57. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

_'Pippin quiet, little one you must not speak to Merry!'_

_'not heared i… legolas…'_

_'Maybe not, but from now on you must keep quiet. No talking to me and absolutely no talking to Merry. You make it more dangerous for him.'_

_'…so lone…'_

_'Just listen and don't answer. Keep safe now.'_

_'…bye…legolassss…'_

But Pippin could not just sit in the tunnel and wait for Merry to be thrown to the orcs. He needed a plan.

First of all he went further into the tunnel going towards the outside. It was difficult as he could not see at first, but eventually he reached the light from outside and, even though it was dim, it helped him to see where the mucky water started.

Carefully this time, so that he did not get wet and smelly, Pippin dipped his hand into where he had left the mithril coins and hoisted his little store out. He unwrapped the little bundle and took a good handful of the treasure, probably about half, and distributed it into various pockets. Then he returned the balance to the bundle and hid it again in the water. He knew how highly the orcs prized these little coins and maybe he could use them as bribes if necessary.

Pippin then made his way back along the tunnel and, looking about with caution, stepped out into the corridor. It was the first time he had actually been loose on his own in the Dark Tower and he could hear his heart thumping loudly in his chest, so loudly it seemed impossible that it would not be overheard and he had to tell himself not to be so silly. He reasoned that his heart sounded loud to him because he could not hear anything else and he did not really hear, rather felt it. Nevertheless, he took a little sip of the poppy juice just to calm his nerves and then another just because.

It was very dark in this part of the corridor and the only light was from a burning torch on the wall some distance away. Pippin was not too sure of the way but followed the light as that seemed to make the most sense.

As the hobbit crept stealthily along his eyes darted in every direction. Not being able to hear made him especially vulnerable. As he glanced warily behind he spotted a shadow moving just around the bend, coming towards him. He sank down against the wall, covering his hands and face, with his arms his feet tucked beneath him, making himself as small as possible.

The patrol of 6 orcs marched obliviously past the hobbit as he crouched scrunched up in the dark. The leader had carried a lantern and after they had passed by Pippin decided to follow them – but cautiously and at a distance. He reasoned that any sound he made would be covered by their crunching feet, which must have be much noisier than his.

Pippin followed the orcs all the way back to the mess hall. Here was somewhere he recognised and from here he could make his way back to the big Uruk's room, but if he did that he would probably be put back in the tunnel.

The hobbit looked very carefully all around the room to make sure no orc was paying attention to the corridor he was in and then, as fast as he could, he scurried into the room and under the table.

Pippin realised by now that what he was doing was almost suicidal but he knew he would not want to live if he didn't at least try to save Merry. He reasoned that when he had been sentenced to death this was where he was brought, so if Merry suffered the same fate he could… he could… well he was not at all sure what he could do, but at least he could die trying to do it.

****

"There he is, trying to hide." Éowyn urged Windfola forward as she spied Wormtongue crouched down on the side of the road. His horse and pride having completely deserted him.

Legolas circled around to make sure the cowardly man could not make a dash for it and the two avengers closed in on the traitor.

Éowyn dismounted, her sword drawn, "So you betrayer, you have given up the little one to the Dark Lord, a foul deed for a foul knave."

"No, my Lady, do not be misled," Wormtongue whined up at her. "I was forced, I had no choice. the Dark Lord held me in his power."

"Liar – do not sully your act further with your mendacity!" Éowyn lifted her sword to the man. "I should finish you now."

He raised his hand in terror and scrabbled in the dirt. "Mercy, please I beg of you. It was not my doing."

Éowyn re-sheathed the weapon in disgust. "What mercy did you show to those two defenceless halflings? But I will not stoop to your level. I will not blemish my noble sword with your filthy blood."

"But prepare yourself for a long walk Master Wormtongue." Legolas added. "I will fetch your horse when we leave here, but I shall not bring it back to you. Neither shall I leave you food or drink." Legolas set his mouth in a grim line, he was not very forgiving to bullies, particularly this one who had treated his little ones so callously. "The Lady deems you should not die by her hand and I will bide by her choice, but I will raise no hand to save you either."

"Nor shall I!" agreed Éowyn. "You are at the mercy of the open plain, and I fear it is most unforgiving."

"Please, no you can't leave me here." Wormtongue grovelled. "That's the same as if you murdered me now."

"It's more of a chance than you gave to the halflings, to Merry and Pip." Legolas said quietly, "and it is of your own making."

"The halflings belonged to the Dark Lord's empire. Saruman gave them to him – not I." Wormtongue cried in desperation. "He gave them both to the Wraith, I know that was the spell he cast on them."

"What do you know of the spell?" This was news to Legolas. He had grown so accustomed to Merry's and Pippin's afflictions that he had almost forgotten how they came to be that way. "Speak, tell me more!"

"I have seen it done before, by Saruman," Wormtongue gabbled, trying to talk his way out of certain death. "He would cast victims into the shadow world of the Wraith taking a sense away from them. The sense whether it is sight or sound or touch or hearing would exist only in the shadow world of the Wraith. It is the Witch King who holds them in thrall!"

"And how would that spell be broken?" Legolas was almost prepared to leave the man some water at least if he could unlock this riddle.

"It cannot." Wormtongue realised this probably was not what the elf and the Lady wanted to hear. "At least in my knowledge. The Witch King holds the power of the halflings' senses and he will not relinquish it. Such is not in his nature, he exists to see such as them suffer."

"There must be a way to undo the spell!" Éowyn took her water bottle from her saddle and held it towards Wormtongue. "Speak Worm, how can the little ones, should they live, how can they be released?"

"Only by the defeat of the Witch King." Wormtongue shook his head at the impossibility of the task, "and no living man may hinder him."

****

_**'Merry Noooo! Merry talk at i… Merrrrrryyy!** _

_'WHAT IS THAT? THE OTHER SPEAKS TO YOU AGAIN!"_

_'what is oth? not know.'_

_'THE OTHER HALFLING – YOUR COMPANION – WHERE IS IT?'_

_'not know – co'pan – what is?'_

_'THE VOICE THAT SHOUTS IN YOUR HEAD – IT IS NOT YOURS – IT BELONGS TO YOUR COMPANION!'_

"I don't have a companion." Merry spoke out loud without considering why. The voices in his head bothered him. He did not know if they were of his making or if they belonged to something or someone else. The little voice especially bothered him. He wished it would go away and then as soon as it did he wanted it back.

_'DO NOT TRY TO DECEIVE ME! SOON YOU WILL GO BEFORE THE LORD SAURON AND HE WILL ASK YOU THE TRUTH ABOUT THE ONE RING. WHAT WILL YOU ANSWER?'_

"I don't know what you m-mean." Merry felt himself dropped to the ground. He wobbled awkwardly and then fell to the cold flagstones. His hands were tied in front of him and he could see nothing except the white being and, more importantly, he could remember nothing. "I d-don't even know who I am!"

_'YOU ARE THE HALFLING GIVEN TO THE LORD SAURON BY THE WIZARD SARUMAN. YOU WILL TELL THE LORD SAURON ALL THAT YOU KNOW ABOUT THE ONE RING.'_

"It will be a short conversation then," Merry felt he should know what the white being was talking about but he really didn't. "because I've nothing to tell."

_'THEN YOU LIFE WILL ALSO BE A SHORT ONE!'_ The Wraith was not about to be thwarted again. If this halfling had nothing to tell, he would be no doubt sent to his death at once.

Merry saw the white being reach out for him once more. It lifted him up filling his body with ice and bitterness and carried him. It felt to the hobbit as if they were climbing stairs, a lot of stairs that wound round and round. Eventually he was dropped once more and this time he fell flat on his face.

_'THE SECOND HALFLING, AS MY LORD COMMANDED'_ The voice echoed in Merry's head, although he could tell he was not being addressed, rather introduced. Was he a halfling? And if so what was a halfling?

Something touched him. Merry quivered. It was not pleasant.

'WHAT ARE YOU? ANSWER!'

_'not know…'_

**'WHAT IS YOUR NAME? ANSWER!'**

_'don't g-g-gotted'_

**'NAME! ANSWER!'**

Maybe it was sheer terror or perhaps the name just popped into his mind automatically but Merry suddenly found an answer in his head.

_'pip… n-name is b-be pippin…'_

**'WHERE IS THE ONE RING? ANSWER!'**

_'n-n-no – not g-g-gotted…'_

**'THIS ONE IS MORE STUPID THAN THE OTHER. IT KNOWS NOTHING!'**

_'IT DOES NOT REMEMBER, MY LORD – DO YOU WISH IT DESTROYED?'_

**'NOT YET – LOCK UP THIS, PIP. WE WILL HAVE IT LATER – WHEN IT HAS SOMETHING TO TELL US– AND WHEN YOU HAVE FOUND THE FIRST ONE!'**

Merry felt himself lifted once more and saw the white being's face. He was carried back down the steps, he sensed the rocking movement of going down and down. There was something very frightening about the sensation. Something he felt he should remember, something terrifying that had happened before. To him? No but he had felt it. How? The little voice in his head?

It was too difficult, the thought too elusive. At least he had remembered his name now. It was Pip!

The white being was handing him to someone or something else. Not putting him down but putting him into other hands. He listened with trepidation, wondering what was happening.

"Keep this one safe. Do not let it escape, but do not destroy it. It has a name, it is called, Pip."

"Yes my Lord. I will give it to the jailer to keep under lock and key."

Merry was angry that he was going to be locked up. He wasn't sure why but the idea made him balk more than the prospect of being put to death. As the other something took hold of him, still holding him off the ground, he began to struggle and kick. But whatever held him was extremely big and strong and carried him easily.

Merry could hear noise in the distance now. It sounded like a cacophony of wild beasts that had somehow learned to speak in words. The noise grew louder and all at once he knew he was in the middle of it.

"Hey Grutfley! Corporal! I've got another job for you two."

"Yessir, Captain."

"Is that another… Captain?"

"Yes, you're all right with these things aren't you, Grutfley?" The Captain's voice. "I don't suppose you've seen the other one yet anywhere have you?"

"No, Captain. Can't think who could have got that one." That must be Grutfley answering.

"Well you need to lock it up and make sure no one gets this one." The Captain again. "Keep it under lock and key and don't let anyone else near it."

"Very well, Captain." That sounded like the other voice to Merry. "You can rely on us."

"I know." The Captain handed the poor hobbit, who was beginning to feel like luggage, to the other waiting hands. "By the way, its name is Pip, apparently!"

If Merry could have seen the faces of the two orcs as they stared at their Captain's retreating back he would have seen two mouths that were open in stunned amazement.

****

TBC  



	58. Near and Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

"Did he say Pip?" Smagnu set the hobbit on the ground and bent down to take a close look at him. "It can't be! I don't believe it's called Pip. That is so strange."

"I think my name is Pip."

Smagnu and Grutfley exchanged surprised looks once more. They were so accustomed to little Pip not speaking or hearing for that matter, that this new one was obviously listening to what they said and speaking out loud was a complete surprise to them.

"B-but I'm not sure." Merry added uncertainly.

"What happened to your head?" Smagnu touched the bloodied bandage bound about the little one's brow.

"D-don't know." Merry did not even remember Wormtongue tying the cloth on his injury, any more than he remembered the kick from the flying hoof.

"See that's odd, too," Smagnu said quietly to his partner. "It's the same as where little Pip's head was bleeding."

"Hmm… Don't start me off. I'd best get this one locked up." Grutfley took a piece of cord from his pocket and tied it round Merry's neck. He pulled the little hobbit forward not roughly because Smagnu was watching, but firmly. "Come on now."

"No! No!" Merry caught hold of the cord with his bound hands and pulled back, managing to snatch the end from the unprepared Grutfley. The hobbit turned and took a couple of paces but there was a bench in the way, which of course he could not see, and he fell over it, landing awkwardly on his shoulder.

Smagnu stepped forward and picked him up. "What's wrong? Didn't you see the bench?"

"See? I don't know. What do you mean?" Since Merry's first waking memory was of the wraith and nothing else, he was not sure what the concept of 'see' was. His general use of language and function was intact but he had no recall of incidents or people or experiences to measure anything against. "What do you mean 'see'?"

Smagnu moved his fingers back and forth in front of Merry's eyes. There was no reaction, no blinking and he did not follow the movement. "I think this one is blind."

"Oh fug, not another bewitched one." Grutfley had picked the cord up again but dropped it at once. "The other 'un can't talk and this 'un can't see."

"That's its misfortune." Smagnu pointed out. "Not yours." He took his knife and cut the cords binding Merry's wrists and looked at how chafed his skin was. Then he unbound the bandage from the wound to see not only a discoloured bruise and a deep cut, but also a swollen lump. "Poor little thing. At least see to it and give it some food before locking it up."

Smagnu did not wait for Grutfley's agreement but took Merry by the hand and led him carefully over to the big mess table and sat him on the bench. Grutfley snorted in disgust but stomped off to collect some rations anyway.

Pippin was still sitting under the table. He had seen Merry brought in by the Captain and his fear for his cousin turned to delight as he saw him handed over to his two orcs. He was certain the big Uruk would not let any harm come to Merry, especially as he picked him up so quickly when the blind hobbit tripped over.

Even so, his heart leapt a little when he saw his big orc take out his knife, but only for a second, as Pip realised that he was merely cutting the ropes around Merry's wrists.

As they came to the table, Pippin scooted over to where they were and as the big Uruk sat down, the little hobbit tugged on his trouser leg. _**"Pip! What are you doing there?"**_ Smagnu was surprised and frightened for the hunted little one.

"What d-did I do?" Merry asked fearfully.

Smagnu realised his mistake, this one was called Pip and he could actually hear so he thought he was being addressed. This was going to get very confusing.

"Nothing, don't be frightened. Are you hungry?" Smagnu frowned under the table at Pippin and then pushed his curly head down lower to let him know he should stay put.

Pippin scrunched up next to Smagnu's leg and very lightly put his hand on Merry's foot. Merry wriggled his foot a little as if trying to shake off whatever it was, so Pippin let go and contented himself with just being near. He knew he must not speak to Merry and Merry could not see him or remember him, so there would be no point in throwing his arms around him. All that would do would give him away to the other orcs. For now the nearness would have to be enough.

Grutfley arrived back with the food and Smagnu asked Merry again if he was hungry.

"I don't know." Merry felt there was very little he did know, for instance what was 'hungry'?

"Here eat this." Smagnu put a spoon in the hobbit's hand and sprinkled sugar on the porridge the way little Pip liked it. "Like this." The big Uruk realised this new Pip didn't know what to do with the spoon and holding the small hand in his oversized paw, dipped it in the bowl and spooned it up to the hobbit's mouth. "Eat."

The porridge was a bit hot and burned Merry's mouth a little, but as he tasted the sugar the memory of eating flooded back and he suddenly remembered what 'hungry' was.

Pippin sitting under the table was also fed titbits of bread and honey and the odd piece of cheese. He felt unreasonably happy, given that he was sitting in the Dark Tower in a room filled with orcs who were hunting him and that Merry couldn't remember him. But on the other hand he was being fed, the big Uruk would look after him and Merry was there.

****

Light was fading fast when they came to the forest-end. There they sat under an old gnarled oak. A deep valley lay before them. On its further side the woods gathered again and marched on southwards. To the right the Mountains of Gondor glowed, remote in the West, under a fire-flecked sky. To the left lay darkness: the towering walls of Mordor; and out of that darkness the long valley came, falling steeply in an ever-widening trough towards the Anduin. At its bottom ran a hurrying stream: Frodo could hear its stony voice coming up through the silence; and beside it on the hither side a road went winding down like a pale ribbon, down into chill grey mists that no gleam of sunset touched. There it seemed to Frodo that he descried far off, floating as it were on a shadowy sea, the high dim tops and broken pinnacles of old towers forlorn and dark.

He turned to Gollum. "Do you know where we are?" he said.

"Yes Master. Dangerous places. This is the road from the Tower of the Moon, Master, down to the ruined city by the shores of the River. The ruined city yes, very nasty place, full of enemies. We shouldn't have taken Men's advice. Hobbits have come a long way out of the path. Must go east now, away up there." He waved his skinny arm towards the darkling mountains. "And we can't use this road. Oh no! Cruel peoples come this way, down from the Tower."

Frodo sighed deeply as Sam dropped his pack off his aching shoulders for a moment. "I wonder where Merry and Pippin are tonight, Sam?"

"I shouldn't worry, Mr Frodo," Sam rubbed the circulation back into his arms. "Probably eating someone out of house and home I expect."

"Yes, you're probably right." The hobbit gave a rare smile as he thought for the first time in a long while about his younger cousins. "Either that or driving Strider mad."

"I'm sure they will both manage, wherever they are and whatever they're doing." Sam picked up the pack again. "As long as they escaped from those orcs."

"Oh for sure they would have escaped," Frodo felt certain the two were both still alive. "Strider would have taken care of them."

****

When the dawn of that day came, cold and pale, Aragorn rose at once. He spared only a brief thought for the four hobbits and others of the Fellowship as he led the Company forth upon the journey of greatest haste and weariness that any among them had known, save he alone, and only his will held them to go on. No other mortal Men could have endured it, none but the Dúnedain of the North.

They passed Tarlang's Neck and came into Lamedon; and the Shadow Host pressed behind and fear went on before them, until they came to Calembel upon Ciril, and the sun went down like blood behind Pinnath Gelin away in the West behind them. The township and the fords of Ciril they found deserted, for many men had gone away to war, and all that were left fled to the hills at the rumour of the coming of the King of the Dead. But the next day there came no dawn, and the Grey Company passed on into the darkness of the Storm of Mordor and were lost to mortal sight; but the Dead followed them.

****

Gandalf and Gimli rode to the Great Gate of the Men of Gondor at the rising of the sun, and its iron doors rolled back before them.

"Mithrandir! Mithrandir!" men cried. "Now we know that the storm is indeed nigh!"

"It is upon you," said Gandalf. "I have ridden on its wings. Let me pass! I must come to your Lord Denethor, while his stewardship lasts. Whatever betide, you have come to the end of the Gondor that you have known. Let me pass!"

Then men fell back before the command of his voice and questioned him no further, though they gazed in wonder at the dwarf that sat behind him and at the horse that bore them. For the people of the City used horses very little and they were seldom seen in their streets, save only those ridden by the errand-riders of their lord. And they said: "Surely that is one of the great steeds of the King of Rohan? Maybe the Rohirrim will come soon to strengthen us."

But Shadowfax walked proudly up the long winding road.

_Mostly J.R.R. Tolkien_

****

Éowyn and Legolas left Wormtongue some water and then relented and left him a little food as well. "I would not have the death of a coward on my hands," the Lady declared. "It is not a noble or worthy battle for any warrior.

Together they rounded up the runaway horse, but decided there was no value in returning the steed to the traitor. "He will have sore feet, but the journey is possible." Legolas decided. "It is little enough punishment for his crimes."

"Whither now?" Éowyn wondered. "Will we ride together further in search of the halflings?"

"If you are willing to continue the quest, I should be glad of your company," Legolas smiled. "It has become lonely since the little ones have stopped talking in my head."

"I doubt I will make a good substitute for that company." Éowyn smiled also at the jest. "But will they not return soon?"

"I think Pippin might speak to me eventually, even though I have warned him not to." Legolas shrugged a little. "He tends to get excited about things sometimes and may forget."

"What about Merry? Do you think his memory is completely lost?"

"Who knows?" Legolas had encountered amnesia before in his long lifetime. "Sometimes these things can be cured, or sometimes not. He may just remember himself eventually. But while he is in danger of being questioned it is better that he doesn't remember."

"Poor Merry." Éowyn felt for the little hobbit. "He has suffered so much, first at the hands of Saruman, then Spandif and now to lose his memory and be blind. He must be so frightened."

"I know," Legolas agreed. "I have no plan of how we can help the little ones. I doubt we can get into Mordor, but let us ride in that direction then at least we are going towards them."

"I will go." Éowyn agreed. "Perhaps a strategy will unfold itself as we draw near."

Together, with Legolas leading Wormtongue's former mount, which they named Brenin, they galloped off ever eastwards towards the Land of Shadow.

****

"C'm 'ere!" Smagnu grabbed Pippin unceremoniously and bending under the table as if he had dropped something, bundled him underneath his cloak.

Grutfley caught hold of the cord round Merry's neck, but at a look from his partner, sighed and took the blind hobbit by the hand. Trying not to attract too much attention, the pair went separately back to their room as Smagnu had persuaded, well threatened with extreme violence his partner into not just throwing the new imp into a cell.

Once behind the closed door, Smagnu stood Pip, his little Pip, on the bed and then stood the new Pip next to him. The Uruk stood back and looked at the pair carefully. They weren't especially alike in looks, except for the same pointed ears, curly hair and woolly feet that seemed too big for their little legs.

The new Pip was a bit bigger than the other and had lighter hair, but what was most odd was that the bruise on his forehead was almost identical to the one on his little Pip's head, only more severe. "Now isn't that the weirdest thing you ever saw?" Smagnu looked at his partner with a mystified frown.

Grutfley shook his head in astonishment. "I never did see nothing normal like dat! It's a bewitching for certain." He leaned forward and touched the bruise on Merry's head, making the hobbit wince, his fingers came away bloody. Pip flinched at the same moment and his wound started to seep a little once more. "Did yer see that?"

"That is real magic if I ever saw it." Smagnu had seen the simultaneous reaction and especially the way that little Pip had started to bleed again. "They're obviously linked in some way."

Merry did not know where he was except that he was standing on something that felt very unstable and that he was being discussed in a way that meant nothing. He felt the air in front of him trying to find something to hold on to.

Pippin could see that Merry was in danger of falling again and could not restrain himself any longer. He caught hold of his cousin with both arms and steadied him with a hug, burying his face in Merry's shoulder. The blind hobbit almost pulled away, but the embrace felt suddenly familiar and made him feel happy and dreadfully sad at the same time.

"Oh what? P-please help me!" Merry sank down onto the bed, pulled there by Pippin as large tears began to roll down his cheeks. "…scared… _sob_ …don't 'member anything…"

It was as though the shock of everything had hit Merry in one great tidal wave and he sobbed deeply and painfully as Pippin rocked him to and fro, matching tears running down his little face.

Pippin longed to make mental contact with his Merry, he knew he could in just a second, but Legolas had banned it. Said it would be dangerous for Merry – that Merry shouldn't remember. But it was torture to Pippin, if he could only say just one word, tell Merry it would be all right, that he loved him and that the big Uruk wouldn't hurt him. They were so near and yet still so far away.

Pippin had almost forgotten the two orcs in the room and was startled when the big Uruk lifted him out of Merry's arms and set him on the end of the bed, a picture of misery with red streaming eyes and shaking shoulders.

Smagnu wrung out a large cloth over a bowl of cold water and, folding it a couple of times, placed it over Merry's eyes and forehead, holding the little hobbit's head from behind to steady him. Several times he swished the cloth and reapplied it, gently bathing the bruise and sore eyes at the same time. Pippin crept forward on the bed and held Merry's hand.

"Well what do we do with them now?" Grutfley wanted to know. He was impatient but also frightened. Frightened of the magical imps and the bewitchment that was obviously on them, frightened of Smagnu, frightened of not getting any more mithril coins and frightened of getting caught.

"Did you have cell earmarked for the new one?" Smagnu held the soothing cloth on Merry's head, watching as the little creature eventually started to relax. "If so, we could put them both in together, no one will check."

"D'you know?" Grutfley snapped his fingers. "That's such a fugging bad idea it'll probably work!"

****

TBC


	59. Touch and Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

Grutfley was known in the lower dungeons of Barad-dûr as the Gripper. He was famous for his torture methods, particularly for being able to keep a victim alive for the longest time and was the current record holder. Before he was given Pippin to look after, he had had a regular supply of prisoners to deal with, although he was never expected to extract information, just punish or soften up a little.

He did not especially enjoy or dislike this line of work, but regarded it more as a matter of fact, something that had to be done. However the more time he had spent with little Pip, the more he was getting to actually like him and not to want to harm him particularly. Partly this was fear because he was sure that Pip was bewitched, but also, like Smagnu, he was beginning to find him rather engaging.

The second one, the new Pip as they had started to call Merry, was a bit of a disappointment at first. Once he realised that this one was blind, the possibility of using him to steal was ruled out. What was the use of a blind thief? A dumb one had endless possibilities, but a blind one was useless. Nevertheless, this one was also quite appealing and little Pip seemed extremely attached to it, a fact which could prove extremely useful in manipulating him.

The jailers in the dungeon were used to Grutfley coming and going, he even had his own cell allocated to him for which he held the key, although there was a duplicate kept on the massive key ring in case any prisoner should be required at a moment's notice.

Grutfley found it easier to carry the new Pip down to the cell. The little hobbit was tired and, because of his blindness, not very sure-footed. Smagnu followed behind with little Pip hidden under his great cloak, but once they were clear of the main corridors and no longer needed to be concealed, he was set down to walk.

"How-do, Gripper." The jailer saluted vaguely in greeting, "ain't seen yous down 'ere in a whiles. Watcha got there den?"

"The name's Grutfley," the orc snarled. He did not particularly like his epithet. "It's from upstairs." He pointed a finger upwards. "Gotta keep 'em safe's all. You don't need to mind 'em. Me or Smagnu'll be down 'n' sees to 'em."

He unlocked his special cell and set new Pip down inside. "Just give 'em some water an' owt else if they needs it. We'll feed 'em."

Smagnu took little Pip by the hand and led him inside, although he was quite happy to follow the other one anywhere it seemed. The orcs had brought them some blankets and there was a cot with a dirty mattress along one wall.

The big Uruk patted little Pip on the head and said to new Pip, "You'll be safe here and we'll bring you some food later. Don't be frightened."

Grutfley shook his head in exasperation, already halfway out of the door. He was anxious that the jailer did not see the attention these two were getting, he had his reputation to consider after all. Smagnu finally joined him outside and, as Grutfley turned the key in the lock, the big Uruk gave the jailer a mithril coin, one of the five little Pip had given him. "There's another of these for you if you make sure these two come to no harm," he promised.

"Right you are, Corporal!" The jailer was very impressed.

After the orcs had left, Merry stood just inside the cell door anxious and unmoving so Pippin automatically took his hand and started to lead him towards the cot so that he could sit. Merry dug his heels in and refused to move. "P-please," he stuttered, "who are you?"

Pippin of course did not hear the question but could feel the resistance in Merry's hand and see the confusion on his face. He went closer to his cousin and held his arm and gently urged him forward.

Merry stepped with Pippin this time and found the cot. He sat down and Pip sat next to him, still holding his hand affectionately. "Why don't you tell me who you are?" Merry found the silence of the little presence familiar yet disturbing. "Can you not tell me. Why do you make no sound?"

In spite of his deafness Pippin could tell Merry was getting agitated. He wrapped his arm around the blind hobbit's waist in an attempt to calm him. However it had the opposite effect. Merry panicked and pushed the little one away from him, wriggling free of the embrace and shoving hard. Pippin landed up sitting on the floor with a bump.

He looked up at Merry and saw that he was distressed. At first the blind hobbit reached out as if to find where the other one had gone, then as Pip gently touched his fingers, he withdrew his hands quickly, hugging them into his body as if he had touched something distasteful.

Pip sat on the floor in utter misery and dismay. He knew it was better if Merry did not remember him, Legolas had said so. He knew he shouldn't do anything to help Merry remember him. Easy for the elf to say, but he felt like his heart was about to break in two. Tears ran down his cheeks and he had to hold his arms firmly round his shaking body to stop from trying to touch Merry again. It was the first time in his life he had sat sobbing a foot away from his cousin and not been comforted.

Merry calmed down a little and then thought things through. Whoever it was that touched him did not seem to wish him harm and, although he had instinctively pushed the arm away, he still craved it. No, more than that, he really longed for it now. It was comforting and had seemed quite natural.

"Where are you?" He tentatively held out his hand again, hoping the other one would come back. But Pippin was blinded himself now by the stream of tears, his face buried in his arms.

Merry reached forward with both hands and felt around in front of him. He finally found the shaking little form and realised just how upset it was. What had he done? Whoever this little person was, they obviously wanted to be friends. He put his hand softly on the back of the trembling head, feeling the curly hair. The head seemed to lift up towards him. The creature must be looking at him now.

Merry wondered what it looked like. For that matter he wondered what he looked like. Well he had felt the curly hair and now he ran his fingers through his own hair, it felt quite similar. Returning his hand to the other one he ran his fingers through the curls again, this time finding a pointed little ear. He reached up and touched his own ear and again it felt the same.

Pippin could see what Merry was doing and took a couple of deep breaths to bring his shaking sobs under control. He gingerly took Merry's hand and guided it down to his foot, running the fingers over the woolly top and toes. Merry then reached down and touched his own foot and even smiled when he felt the similarity.

Pippin's mind raced to think of what else they shared. He stood up and pulled Merry to his feet as well and put his cousin's hand on top of first his head and then Merry's own, demonstrating that they were a similar height. In the tall world they currently inhabited this was quite an important consideration.

Merry then tentatively reached out one hand and found Pippin's face. The little hobbit gently took the hand and guided it over his features, letting Merry know that it was all right to get that close. The enquiring fingers traced over the small face along the line of the jaw, up over the cheekbone and then to Pippin's brow. As he touched the sympathetic bruise he felt the other flinch and at the same time the pain resonated in his own head in the same spot.

Merry withdrew his hand in surprise and touched his own bruise. Again he winced and amazingly felt the other cringe slightly once more at the contact. Why did they feel each other's pain? Merry became even more puzzled and nervous at this development. Was this just another version of him? He didn't understand this confusing world he had woken up in.

Pippin took his hand again and gently urged him to lie down on the cot. He must be tired Pip reasoned and Merry did not look too well, perhaps if he slept for a while and maybe just the tiniest sip of poppy.

Pip uncorked his small bottle and put it to Merry's lips, tipping it up a little so that a tiny amount trickled into Merry's mouth and then upending it again. A quick sip himself and returned the bottle to his pocket.

Merry swallowed the poppy with some surprise but had now given up all resistance. He allowed himself to be covered with the blanket and let the other gently stroke his hair until he eventually drifted off to sleep.

Pippin waited until he could see Merry's chest rising and falling very regularly and slowly so that he knew he was asleep. But before he could join his cousin there was something he needed to do.

_'legolas? you go hear at i?'_

_'Pippin? What is it my Pip? You're not supposed to talk to me.'_

_'merr gone sleeped…'_

_"How do you know?'_

_'…he with i…'_

_'Is he all right?'_

_'…got big cut-bang on head…'_

_'As we thought. Is it very bad.'_

_'…not 'member no things…'_

_'Well that's probably best at the moment Pippin – if Merry doesn't know anything, he can't say anything.'_

_'…but legolas… i…i hurted…'_

_'Oh Pippin! I know, I can feel it.'_

_'…need talk at merr…'_

_'But Pippin what will happen if Merry is questioned by Sauron and he tells all he knows of the quest? You wouldn't want that to happen, would you?'_

_'not… but merr not at wraith now…'_

_'You are both still in their keeping? No?'_

_'…in cell… lock door…not go out…'_

_'Pippin, I'm not certain what to do for the best, but I think it would be better if Merry didn't get his memory back just yet.'_

_'…it too sad at he…need talk at i… poor merry… not see… not 'member…'_ Pippin dissolved into hiccuping little sobs ' _…poor merr (hic!) poor (hic!) merr…'_

_'Little one, I know it's very hard, but you have to be brave. You can hold Merry and look after him – but no talking in your head – promise me.'_

_'prom…'_

_'Say it properly, Pippin.'_

_'you go trusts i legolas…promsis…do'_

_'All right, Pippin, of course I trust you. Éowyn and I are riding towards Mordor now, so if there is any way for you to escape we may be able to help you.'_

_'you come find we?'_

_'We may not be able to come to Barad-dûr but we're coming as far as we can.'_

_'thank legolas…legolas?'_

_'yes?'_

_'who e-ow?'_

_'Oh you couldn't hear her name. Do you remember the lady with long fair hair who looked after you at the Golden Hall?'_

_'…'member… kind at i and at merr…'_

_'That's Éowyn and she is riding with me now.'_

_'where gandalf? where gimli and strider…'_

_"Gandalf and Gimli have gone to Minas Tirith and Aragorn has ridden to battle with the Dunedin.'_

_'oh sorry we go be nuises, legolas'_

_'Nuises? Oh nuisances! You're not Pippin. You are not to blame, I'm sorry that this happened to you.'_

_'are?… you go be kind too, legolas…'_

_'Perhaps there is something about hobbits that makes others kind. Take care now my Pip and remember… no mind talking to Merry.'_

_'bye legolas, say bye at e-ow…'_

Pippin shook his head a little as Legolas left him. He looked at the sleeping Merry lovingly, trying to pretend nothing had changed. That he would open his eyes, see him and remember him. That he would say 'Morning Slugabed are you going to sleep all day,' just as if they were back in the Shire, 'There are apples waiting to be picked and mushrooms to find. Betchya can't catch me!'

Then he would run out of the door and through the tall grass, laughing and taunting his cousin to catch him. Merry would run behind him, probably able to catch him up but, just as when they were little, would always deliberately stay a few paces behind, as if he knew Pippin would stop trying if he wasn't in front.

Pippin curled himself around Merry on the little cot. The other hobbit let his arm wrap around the smaller one and Pippin kissed Merry lightly on the cheek before closing his eyes.

_'Night night, Merry, sleep tight.'_ Pippin was not too sure what the difference was in his head between mind talking and just thinking, it was simply something he did, although he would never be able to explain how to anyone. Legolas had made him promise not to talk to Merry – and he wouldn't, but there was nothing to stop him pretending.

****

TBC  



	60. Questions and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

Merry's eyes opened to the blackness as he awoke. That felt familiar, as did the small bundle of arms and legs nestled up closely, snuggling into to him as if it had always belonged there. Without thinking he hugged the warm body and as a little hand brushed across his face, he automatically took it and touched it gently to his lips.

Pippin's eyes opened to the dim half-light cast through the door grille by the jailer's burning torch. He saw that Merry was awake and that he was smiling sleepily. He realised that what had woken him was a kiss on his hand. Had Merry remembered him? He planted a reciprocal kiss on his cousin's cheek.

Merry woke up completely and the smile was replaced by a look of query and then sudden panic. The blind hobbit's thought processes were waking up and with them the realisation of all that he could recall, which was not enough. He pulled away from the warm body and sat up, pulling his arms around his own body and shivering slightly.

Pippin touched him tentatively on the hand and, although the other hobbit didn't fight it, he did not touch back, but stayed wrapped protectively in himself.

Just then the jailer unlocked the cell door and brought in a metal jug with water in it and a tin cup, as well as a bucket. Pippin guessed the purpose of the bucket, but just to be sure he hopped off the cot and picked it up and followed the fat jailer orc to the door and pulled at his coat.

The jailer turned and looked down at the hobbit who was standing holding the bucket up, his head tilted to one side in query. The orc actually laughed out loud, making Merry jump in fright. "You pee in it!" He confirmed. Although Pippin couldn't hear him, the jailer mimed a peeing stance at the same time. Pippin nodded his head in understanding and put the bucket back with the jug.

The fat orc slouched back through the cell door and, as he didn’t close it, Pippin followed him to see what else was on offer but the orc turned round suddenly almost stepping on the little hobbit. "Eh! you ain't s'posed t'be out 'ere!"

Pip looked up at him, his best wide-eyed innocent expression in place. "Whach yer want? Eh?" The fat orc had been going to fetch some stale bread for the two small prisoners. Grutfley had promised to bring them food, but there was no sign of him yet. Also the Corporal had given him that coin and another one wouldn't go amiss, so he had decided to take a bit of extra care of these two.

"'Ere yer go. Yer can 'ave this bit o' bread." He gave Pip a half a small loaf. It was as hard as a rock and green in places.

Pippin looked at the bread and then looked up at the fat orc, a disappointed and hurt expression on his face. The jailer smiled at the cheeky little thing's indignation. "Well it's all I got till Grutfley brings yer summat else. Now go on back." He pointed to the cell and Pippin obediently walked back, his head down, slouching his unshod feet on the flagstones.

The orc shook his fat body with chuckles at the sad little creature. He was not used to fussy prisoners and certainly not amusing ones like this little thing. He reached up to his own personal tin of rations and took two sweet biscuits from his supplies. They were ginger flavoured and had a sprinkle of sugar on top – his favourites.

The jailer followed Pippin back into the cell and when the hobbit turned round to face the door he saw the fat orc holding out the two delicious looking biscuits. His face lit up with the biggest smile a hungry hobbit can manage when faced with food that is not green and mouldy. He scampered over to the jailer and was rewarded with the biscuits and a pat on the head.

The jailer locked the door again but continued chuckling to himself for a while. Pippin wasted no time, however. First he put the biscuits carefully on the cot then he scooped the tin cup into the jug and took the water to Merry. Taking his cousin's hand in his, he placed it carefully round the cup and then put the other hand up to hold the other side. He pushed the cup up to Merry's lips and waited while he took a long drink. Then he took the cup away and put the biscuit in Merry's hand, again pushing it up to his lips so that he knew it was food.

Merry ate hungrily and the biscuit was gone very quickly. He had in fact been without food for some time, except for the small bowl of porridge the night before. Wormtongue had not fed him and he had not eaten much just before he was kidnapped. Pippin could see that Merry was famished; he had eaten the biscuit with desperation almost. He sighed deeply and handed his beloved cousin the second biscuit as well, pushing it up to his lips again.

Merry took a small bite, then stopped. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he sensed that there were only two biscuits and he was being given them both. "Did you have one?" he asked, realising almost as soon as he spoke that the other wouldn't or couldn't answer him. Instead he held the biscuit out to where he could feel the other one was standing.

A little hand pushed the biscuit resolutely up to his mouth again. Merry shook his head, "No," he said, "this one is yours, isn't it?" Merry sensed something. A catch – an intake of breath – a beat. It was as if they had made a connection.

Merry listened carefully, he could hear the other moving away. The sound of water, he was refilling the cup. He heard him drinking, then filling the cup again. Returning to him, taking his hand and placing it around the cup once more. Merry carefully placed the uneaten biscuit on the cot and took the cup with both hands to drink. Then, handing the cup back, took up the biscuit and broke it in half, holding the bigger piece out to the other one.

This time the other took it and sat next to him on the cot. They both ate together.

****

Smagnu and Grutfley had been on patrol longer than usual. All the guards had to do extra rounds to check for intruders and spies and had special orders to find the missing halfling. Needless to say they didn't make much of an effort with the special orders, but they still had to stay out longer as it would have been suspicious not to.

"All the fugging grub will have gone by now." Grutfley complained. "An' we gotta get extra for our two Pips."

"We'll be all right." Smagnu snorted. "They won't give me short change! Besides, p'raps it's time we took little Pip on a raid again. Get some extra rations."

"Better send him for more of that mithril." Grutfley was certain there was a lot more of it to be had. "That'd be worth fifty times more rations than he could carry out to us."

"Hey! You two, over here!" The Captain had spotted the two orcs coming into the mess hall. They moved over quickly to see what was wanted. "That halfling you got. He wants it up top, for questioning."

"When's He want it?" Grutfley felt rather uncomfortable about this. "It don't seem to know much."

"It's Number One as wants it." The Captain corrected. "Reckons it might know where something or other is."

Smagnu and Grutfley exchanged a look. The Head Nazgûl was not to be trifled with any more than the Dark Lord Himself. "When do we get it up then?" Grutfley asked again.

"Bring it up at nightfall, tonight," the Captain turned to leave, calling back over his shoulder. "I'll be elsewhere, you take it up Corporal, don't forget."

"Dunno how we'll know it's nightfall." Grutfley complained. "T'wern't no sun up this morning anyway. Can't tell night from day no more."

"We'll have to take him." Smagnu was taking no notice of his partner's complaints. "I don't see any way round it." The big Uruk's mind was racing. Until recently he would not have given a second thought to such orders. But now he knew for sure that he did not want anything bad to happen to the little creatures, even if it meant disobeying orders. "I'll take him and I'll stay with him too, so as I can bring him back an' all."

****

Merry was longing to know who the little creature was that was so like him, that stayed by him and cared for him, but never spoke to him. He wished the jailer or one of the others who had brought him down would come back so he could ask one of them what it was.

He was beginning to realise that his black world was not shared by others. Only he appeared to stumble around in ignorance of his surroundings. The other seemed to have no difficulty in finding things and moving around the space they were in. He had even let him know where he could pee, which was a considerable relief, as Merry was sure that was not something you did just anywhere.

The blind hobbit let the other one hold his hand but no matter how hard he tried to get a response it did not seem to react to anything he said.

Pippin sat next to Merry on the cot holding his cousin's hand wondering how to tell him that he couldn't hear him or speak to him. He turned the little hand over and wrote in his palm as he had done when they first became afflicted. He wrote: 'm-e-r-r-y / i-t-s / m-i / P-i-p-p-i-n-!'

Merry shook his head in bewilderment. He could make no sense of the marks on his hand. Pippin tried again. 'i / c-a-r-n-t / h-i-r / y-u / i-m / d-e-f!'

Merry shrugged – the other was drawing lines on his hand, it meant nothing to him.

Pippin sighed and thought again. He took Merry's hand and put it on his cheek, then he touched his blind eyes. Merry jumped a little, startled at what the other was doing. But Merry's hand on the other's cheek felt the little head shake vigorously from side to side, indicating 'No'.

Merry nodded showing that he understood. Pippin then placed his cousin's fingers on his ears and then his lips and then back to his cheek, once more shaking his head.

Merry knew what it was to speak and hear, so he was certain now. The other could not hear him or answer him, in the same way that he could not see.

But why could he not remember the other. He could not remember anything, he reasoned but this little being seemed to know and care for him more than anything else he had encountered so far and… and there was something familiar, something in the feel, the smell, the touch of it… of him.

Just then Merry's concentration was broken by the arrival of someone. The other jumped up and ran to the door, Merry knew where the door was, he could hear it creak open.

Pippin grabbed Smagnu's leg affectionately almost tripping him up. He unhitched the hobbit carefully and set him back down on the cot next to new Pip. Then opened the bag on his shoulder so that little Pip could explore the contents. Fresh bread, some cheese, a small flagon of ale, two large apples and, most wonderful of all, two pieces of chocolate.

"Please Sir," Merry was not sure who was in the room but suspected it was not someone too hostile. The other one seemed to be relaxed and happy. "Can you tell me who the little one is, that is with me?"

"Well I don't know his rightful name, but we call him little Pip." Smagnu smiled at new Pip's surprise.

"But, but…that's my name. Well I thought it was my name." Merry frowned, "perhaps it isn't."

"Well we don't know for sure, what his name is." Smagnu admitted. "We just made that name up for him. He don't speak nor hear at all, so he couldn't tell us."

"Why is he here?" Merry's voice dropped to a fearful whisper. "and why am I here? and… and… please… where is here?"

"Hmm them's is a powerful lot o questions." Smagnu was not too sure how much he should tell the little one. "Far as I knows the Wraith brought you both, something to do with the Dark Lord Hisself and the war. Though what two little odd things like yous could have to do with it beats me."

"…and where are we?" Merry asked again.

"Why in Barad-dûr, the Dark Tower in the middle of Mordor. That's where."

'Oh… and who are you, Sir? What is your name?" Merry could remember how to be polite.

"Smagnu, I am Corporal Smagnu." The Corporal was starting to realise that halflings could be very persistent. "Is there anything else you want to know new little Pip?"

"What's going to happen to us, Mr Smagnu?" Merry asked quietly.

"Well, you'll be questioned and when you've told what you know." Smagnu paused, he couldn't think of anything good to end this with. "You'll be well… that'll be the end of it."

"…and when will that happen?"

Smagnu patted Merry on the shoulder. "Later tonight, but don't worry new little Pip, I'll stay with you all the while."

****

TBC  



	61. Rough and Tumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

  
"Pip! Your name is Pip?" Merry was still mulling this over after Smagnu had left to go for his day's sleep. "I wonder why I thought my name was Pip?" The other was of course oblivious to Merry's out-loud musings. "But then Mr Smagnu didn't know if that really was your name. Perhaps all our kind are called Pip. No, that would be silly."

Pippin busied himself with the food. There was no knife or plates of course and they would have to share the tin cup again. The busy hobbit took the first little loaf and tore it into pieces, laying them out along the side of the cot, and putting a small piece of broken off cheese on each.

At the back of Merry's mind was the prospect of being questioned again. He had a vague recollection of the first time. That was when he had first remembered the name – his name, Pip. But there had been something else. The questions had been voices in his head, but there was another voice in his head.

Pippin poured the ale from the flagon into the tin cup, waiting for the froth to subside before topping it up.

The white faced being, the one he could see, had told Merry that it was his companion – the other one. Could this one who was now with him be his companion – the other one – the other Pip? It would seem very likely.

Pippin decided it would be better to share one apple now and keep the other for later. He had no idea how long they had to make this food last.

"I wonder which of us is called Pip." Merry talked out loud again, addressing his deaf cellmate more out of companionship than the prospect of an answer. "Perhaps I just remembered that name because it was important to me. Perhaps you are very important to me."

Pippin looked at Merry and saw that his lips were moving. That used to annoy him a little when Merry would persist in talking to him even though he could not hear. But now it worried him, what might he be saying? Who might be listening? He went to his cousin and gently put his fingers on the moving lips as if to silence him.

Merry startled at the touch, not just because it surprised him, but because it was familiar. He caught the fingers in his hand and moved them from his lips, touching them tenderly to his cheek. The other let him hold his hand there for a long while as Merry's mind struggled desperately, trying to pull the memory back - it was so close. He remembered a catch of a tune, a sweet flavour, a happy laugh, a smiling face. Fragments of memory started to drift back with the other's touch, elusively, but he could not catch and hold them. Tears welled in Merry's eyes and dripped down onto the others fingers, still held on his cheek.

Pippin felt rather than saw the tears on his hand. It made his own heart well up again and he moved the fingers from his cousin's cheek to his own face, gently brushing his lips across the back of Merry's hand.

Merry took his hand back now and brushed his eyes with his sleeve. He pointed at the other and then shrugged his shoulders in query. It was a clear message, "Who are you?"

Pippin leaned forward and pressed his lips against Merry's cheek. He did not kiss but instead made a 'P' vibration against the soft skin. Then he took Merry's hand again and made a very clear letter 'i' in it, waiting to see if it was understood.

Merry nodded.

Pippin then made another 'P' against Merry's cheek and waited.

"Pip?" Merry took the other by the shoulders to make sure he was directly in front of him. "You're **_Pip_**?"

Pippin had not really learnt to lip read, but he could make out his own name when it was said in isolation. He took Merry's hand and put it on his cheek and nodded vigorously.

"So your name **_is_** Pip." Merry still didn't know what that meant. He was back where he had started and was really no further forward. Except why had the orcs called the other one, 'Pip' and how did the other know it was his name if he couldn't hear them? Perhaps it had always been his name and that was why he had remembered it and thought it was his own name.

Pippin was happy now. Merry seemed to know his name and they had food to eat. He put a piece of bread and cheese in Merry's hand and bit off a piece of the apple and put that in his other hand. They both munched in earnest for some time, Pippin supplying Merry with alternate sips of ale and replenishing his bread, cheese and apple as necessary. It was just like having a ploughman's lunch at the Green Dragon, Pippin thought happily.

****

After their first little meal was finished Pippin wrapped the remainder carefully in the bag which Smagnu had left him, keeping the food as fresh as possible for later. He resealed the flagon of ale. They had drunk more than half of the frothy beer, but there was still plenty of water.

Pippin decided they would share one piece of chocolate now and save the other for later. It was only about an inch square so he bit half of it and put the other half straight into Merry's mouth. Merry was completely trusting of the other one – **_Pip_** , he must remember to think **_Pip_** – putting food in his mouth now and chomped down on the sweet straight away. He was astonished and delighted with the flavour. It stirred another memory. He had been given chocolate once before. It was Yule. Cousins from the South had visited and it was a rare treat. But something else went with the memory – something bittersweet. Again it was just at the edge of his recall.

Pippin's memory flitted back to the time he and his cousin had first had chocolate on that Yule. All the hobbit children spending the 12 days in Brandy Hall had been given a piece, there had not been enough for the adults. The doling out had started with the youngest and allocated according to age until it was all gone. Pippin remembered how Merry's face had dropped as Ferdibrand, Merry's junior by a year, was given the last piece.

The littlest Took, who worshipped his Brandybuck cousin, couldn't bear the look of disappointment on his hero's face. But Pippin had gobbled his piece of chocolate with relish the moment he was given it. There had to be something he could do. Pippin had resolved the problem in his own unique way by stealing his sister, Pervinca's chocolate and giving it to Merry.

Pervinca had wailed and told and both boys had been beaten, Pippin over his father's knee and Merry over a chair with a strap, because he was old enough to know better. But it had merely served to form a closer bond between the two – a partnership in villainy had been cemented.*

The chocolate was gone and Merry had grown pensive again, his head in his hands as he tried to hold on to one concrete recollection.

Pippin wondered how to lighten his cousin's mood. He hated to see him so distressed but he couldn't talk and when he touched Merry it only seemed to make him sadder. There had to be something else he could do to cheer him a little.

Pippin took Merry's hands away from his head and pushed his lips into his face again, only this time he blew a raspberry into his cheek. Merry smiled a little and gently pushed the rude little face away. Pippin came back and snaked his arms around Merry's chest and tickled him with both hands, his fingers seeking out places he remembered would dissolve his cousin into paroxysms of laughter.

Merry batted at him, curling up and giggling with agony. Pippin carried on until Merry managed to wrestle him into submission, pinning his hands down to the cot so he couldn't move.

Pippin wriggled and fought until Merry let go and then he was off the cot and scampering across the little cell. He ran back and tagged the other hobbit on the arm and ran away again.

Merry was still laughing and put his arms out in front trying to feel where the other… where Pip had gone. Pippin ran back once more and, as he tagged Merry this time, the older hobbit was too quick for him and grabbed him tightly with both arms and they fell in a scrabbling heap on the floor, wrestling, rolling and tickling until they were both breathless.

Pippin scrabbled up on all fours and scuttled away and then back again, tapping Merry playfully on the nose, teasing him into chasing. Merry stayed on all fours too, he felt safer closer to the ground as there was not so far to fall. He listened carefully to where Pip was and then flung himself in the general direction, grabbing with both hands.

The pair managed to knock over the metal water jug with a loud clatter and narrowly missed the bucket. 'Phew that was close,' Pippin thought and jumped up to put it safely in the corner before leaping onto Merry once more in a scramble of arms and legs.

The jailer opened the door and Pippin saw him standing there with his arms akimbo as Merry heard him say, " What's going on in here? Quiet down you two. Have you been fighting?"

"No Sir!" Gasped Merry, completely out of breath now, with Pippin sitting on his chest. "Just playing."

****

TBC  
* _**See separate story "A Partnership in Villainy"**_  



	62. Beyond Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

  
Smagnu snarled crossly at the Quartermaster. "I need two of those cakes. Not for me they're for a special prisoner."

"Well you can only get one." The Quartermaster was adamant. "You had two pieces of chocolate yesterday. Don't you know there's a war on?"

"Well give me an orange as well then." Smagnu negotiated. "You've got plenty to spare."

"All right you can have a small orange." The Quartermaster crossed it off the ration sheet and put it next to the small cauldron of hot potatoes, onions and carrots and then wrapped the single cake in a piece of paper. Two small loaves were added, together with a wax mould filled with honey.

Smagnu collected the feast up and set off with Grutfley for the dungeon.

"I dunno why yer make such a fuss 'bout one bleedin' cake," complained the smaller orc. "I think you're going a bit too soft of late. You got plenty there for 'em."

"I just wanted them to have something good." Smagnu felt a bit defensive about the two Pips. He didn't really understand it himself, but tonight in particular he had a very bad feeling about taking new little Pip up to be questioned. While he was in the dungeon or in the mess hall he could protect him, but he had no defence against the Wraiths, especially against Number One.

When they opened the door to the cell, little Pip was across the room like an arrow, holding Smagnu's hand and looking to see what was in the pot. The second helping of bread and cheese and apple, together with the ale and chocolate, had long since been demolished.

Grutfley had procured a bowl and spoon for each of them and ladled them a good helping of the meatless stew. Pippin was glad to find there was no flesh in it, he did not really trust orc meat. Merry had to be helped with the spoon and bowl at first but soon got the hang of what to do. There was a long silent period of concentrated eating.

Once the bread and honey had been eaten and the orange and cake put to one side for later, Smagnu took Merry by the hand. "Come along new little Pip," he said with his heart quickening a beat, fearful for the little creature. "I have to take you up now."

Merry stood up obediently and waited a beat. "Is little Pip coming too?" There was a sudden note of fear in his heart too, mostly at the thought of leaving his friend behind.

"No." Smagnu suddenly realised something. "and you mustn't tell anyone about him. Do you understand? No one knows he's here, if you mention him we could all be in big trouble."

"Oh!" Merry was very confused now. "I-I'll remember," was all he could think of to say.

Smagnu started to lead Merry out of the cell and, of course Pip jumped up to follow too, grabbing Smagnu's other hand. "No little Pip," he led him back to the cot and sat him down. "You have to stay here."

Grutfley was waiting at the cell door with the key in the lock and, as Smagnu led Merry through the door, Pippin once more tried to follow. Grutfley picked him up and put him back in the cell and had to hold him there as he shut the door, pushing him further back so that he could close the last chink and turn the key.

Smagnu peered back through the grille and sighed deeply to see the little one throw himself at the door, sinking down against it to the floor, his fists clenched against the solid metal and his shoulders heaving in obvious grief.

The big Uruk lifted Merry up and carried him, as it was quicker and easier than trying to guide the blind creature through the labyrinth of stairs and corridors. He felt the tremor of fear in the little one's body, his hand clutching tightly to the black cloak the Uruk always wore.

As they entered the chamber of the Lord of the Nazgûl, Smagnu felt the small being gasp in terror and wrap his arm around his neck, burying his face in his broad, solid chest as if seeking safety there.

'SET IT DOWN' he was ordered. 'WAIT OUTSIDE.'

Smagnu had promised to stay with new little Pip, but to defy this Master? "It is very afraid," he ventured, "it may be calmer if I stay with it.'

'VERY WELL' this was a sneer. 'AN URUK-HAI WITH A CALMING INFLUENCE – THIS MAY BE ENTERTAINING. SET IT DOWN BEFORE ME.'

Smagnu put new little Pip down on the ground with difficulty, as he would not let go of the Uruk's neck and then once his arm was unwrapped, he clung to the black cloak. Smagnu let him keep hold and moved as far back from the halfling as he could

'TELL ME HALFLING' The Wraith looked more terrifying than Merry remembered from his journey. Deathly white and skeletal with long bony fingers that jabbed at him. 'THE RING? YOU WERE ONE OF THE PARTY THAT BORE IT FROM THE SHIRE – IS THAT NOT SO?'

"I-I don't know a-any of th-these th-th-th-things." Merry bit his tongue to try and calm himself and control the stutter that had appeared. "I c-can't rem-m-member-ber any-anyth…"

'YOU ARE A HALFLING?'

"I am?'

'DO YOU KNOW NOTHING?'

"I-I th-think m-my name… name i-is P-Pip."

'NOTHING ELSE?'

'I-I re-member y-you b-bro-brought me h-here, S-sir."

'I CANNOT TROUBLE QUESTIONING YOU – I SHALL TOUCH YOUR MIND AND FIND WHAT IS THERE.'

The Wraith reached forward to Merry who sank lower to the ground, cringing away from the Nazgûl Lord on all fours. But he took the hobbit up and Merry felt all the will he had left leave him, even his grasp on Smagnu's cloak was lost. The Witch king clutched him once more to his frozen soul, his black mind eating into the innocent little thoughts and scouring every part of his existence.

Merry cried out in pain as his head began to ache from the ruthless intervention into his defunct memory. This time the Nazgûl Lord was determined, it had dallied with these useless creatures for too long and his Master wanted results. He would have what was here and then dispose of this maggot once and for all. But there was still nothing. No recall, no memory of a journey and no recollection of the Ring.

The first halfling had been useless, because it's mind was chaotic or because it knew nothing and now this one. It had known something, the Wraith could tell, but the mind had been purged, wiped clean, there was nothing there now.

Except – wait. Something recent! What was that? It was in a cell, in the dungeon, here in Barad-dûr and there was another! The same as him, it even had the same name. The other one had been with him just a few moments ago, before he was brought up here.

The Wraith threw the halfling to the floor in anger and turned to the Uruk. 'WHAT IS THIS OTHER ONE THAT YOU KEEP WITH IT?'

Smagnu's eyes opened wide with fear, "I-I it, must be…"

'IS THE OTHER ONE IN THE DUNGEON?'

Smagnu could not see a way out of this, he had to confess and betray his little Pips. But it would serve no purpose to deny it. They would find little Pip in any case. "Yes, Master, we found it and put it in the dungeon."

'WHY WAS I NOT TOLD?'

"Grutfley found the other one and I thought _**he**_ must've told someone." Smagnu was thinking faster than an orc usually would need to. "…'spect he thought _**I'd**_ told the Captain since I'm the Corporal."

The Wraith brushed him aside without malice or even interest. It was an orc, there to serve, nothing more. The Uruk would have no reason to conceal the other one from him, nor would it dare. It was merely stupid.

Picking Merry up from the floor where he lay frozen in terror, the Nazgûl Lord made his way down to the dungeon, with Smagnu close at his heels.

The little hobbit was stricken with fear, which was emphasised by his vision of the Wraith. It was all he could ever see and now it filled his whole world, promising endless torment and misery.

They reached the dungeon door where Pippin still lay with his head against the cold metal, waiting, but hardly daring to hope, for Merry to come back. As the door opened Pippin could see his Merry held at arm's length by the scruff of his neck by the gaunt empty cloak of the Wraith.

He backed away on his hands and backside, scrabbling to escape the ghostly apparition. Its reach was long and it caught hold of the little hobbit by his hair and pulled him up to stand. Then Pip was lifted too by the scruff of his collar.

'NOW I HAVE YOU BOTH. NOW I WILL HAVE THAT WHICH YOU TRY TO CONCEAL.'

"Nooooo! Please not Pip! Noooo!" Merry screamed in anguish. As he saw his little cousin lifted up by the Wraith, memories swamped him like a broken damn. He saw Pippin's face, filled with terror. Then he remembered everything, the Quest, the Ring, Frodo and Sam, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli, King Théoden, Éowyn and Éomer, even poor brave Boromir. He remembered Saruman and the horrors of Orthanc and Treebeard and the time at Edoras and Wormtongue and the kidnapping. But most of all he remembered Pippin!

Poor little Pippin and all the suffering he had been through and the last time Merry had seen him was when the Wraith had lifted him up and carried him away. Now he was reaching his arms out to Merry. Somehow he must know that Merry could see him?

Merry heard Pip crying, screaming out to him. Where? It was in his head! The Wraith must hear him too.

_'merr… aaaiiiieee!_ ' hiccuping sobs were followed by a retching sound and Pippin was violently sick.

'YOU SHALL DIE – BUT FIRST KNOW MY WRATH!'

The Nazgûl Lord clutched both the tiny hobbits to his black soul, the hollow void of the creature paralysing them both with agony and dread. Pippin was retching again but it was empty and painful. They were both pressed to the solid wall of the creature's bosom, their faces crushed up against something that seared through them like a blade that sliced fierce pain, too quickly, too brutally.

As they left the cell Merry tried to reach out and touch Pippin, to take his hand. An invisible iron shield seemed to slam shut between them. The Nazgûl Lord screeched in protest and triumph, forbidding them to touch, they were not to draw any comfort from each other.

'YOU ARE MINE NOW – YOU WILL NOT MOVE OR SPEAK OR THINK UNLESS I PERMIT IT!'

They were beyond fear and past terror and remembered nothing of the journey to the high tower of Barad-dûr, but neither of them would ever forget being placed at the feet of the Dark Lord. The little hobbits were on their hands and knees and both kept their faces to the ground, sick with panic.

**'HOW DID THIS ESCAPE THE ORCS?'** Sauron reached forward and touched Pippin's head. The tiny hobbit felt the malice seep from the Dark Lord. **'IT DOES NOT APPEAR TO BE OF ANY PURPOSE.'** Then to Pippin's horror he was lifted up by the Wraith and held out towards the black void. He could not perceive any form or incarnate being, but felt as if he were about to be cast into the fires of Mount Doom itself. A great fiery eye flashed into his heart such as he had seen in the palantír, only now it was real, it was here. Pippin felt his bladder empty – death was a second away.

_'merr…ohh'_

_'p-pip…'_

**'SILENCE!'**

Merry had lifted his head up at the call and could see Pippin. He staggered up onto his feet, lunging towards his beloved cousin.

**'YOU WOULD DEFY ME?'**

Merry was lifted up again by the Wraith and pushed forward into what seemed like a roaring furnace. His whole body was on fire now, as if a terrible destructive force had taken over his whole being. He knew this was his end.

_'pip?'_

Sauron took hold of both the halflings' minds, but such was his might and power, they were half crushed at the first encounter, within seconds both were unconscious.

**'I CANNOT QUESTION THESE INSECTS.'** Sauron addressed the Wraith. **'TAKE THEM BACK AND INTERROGATE THEM BY YOUR OWN MEANS AND WHEN YOU HAVE FINISHED, MAKE SURE THIS TIME THEY ARE DEAD.'**

****

TBC


	63. Planning and Scheming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

  
The Wraith dropped the hobbits on the cold flagstones with a screech of triumph. 'LOCK THEM IN AND KEEP THEM IN SIGHT.' He indicated to Smagnu and Grutfley. 'IDIOT ORCS –GUARD THEM CONSTANTLY.'

"Yes Master." Smagnu was relieved that the Nazgûl Lord had brought them back, which at least meant they were not yet dead, although they looked it. "When will you return for them?"

'WHEN THEY REGAIN THEIR SENSES' He sneered. 'I WILL SEND FOR THEM.'

"Of course Master." Grutfley made it his business to turn the key in the lock. "Any other instructions Master?"

"AN ORC NEEDS TO ASK?' The Wraith was leaving but the last comment caught his attention. 'BEAT THEM – BUT DO NOT KILL – THAT IS MY PLEASURE.'

Then the Wraith was gone. Smagnu and Grutfley looked at each other and the jailer looked at both of them. "All right, open up," Smagnu eventually said, "let's take a look at them."

Smagnu's heart dropped as he lifted little Pip up off the floor and laid him on the cot. He was breathing but limp and unresponsive. New little Pip stirred as he was picked up and, as he felt the movement, whimpered and buried his head under his arm. "It's all right," Smagnu reassured him "You're safe now, don't fret."

"Don’t go telling 'em that." Grutfley snorted. "They ain't safe at all. The Wraith's coming back for 'em and is gonna kill 'em both.'

"I know." Smagnu said quietly.

"The sooner you gets used to the idea the better." Grutfley was always inclined to be practical. "Don't you go doing nothing soft an' get us both in trouble."

"No." Smagnu agreed. "But I'm not gonna beat 'em." He turned on his partner and the open-mouthed jailer, "and neither are you!"

Smagnu took the little tin cup and suddenly realised that they hadn't brought the pair anything special to drink and, looking round for the water jug, saw it spilled and empty on the floor. "They need some more water." He nodded to the jailer and then at the jug.

"And you need to get off on duty." Grutfley pointed out. "I'll look out for 'em as one of us has to stay."

Smagnu scowled at his partner.

"It's 'bout time you stopped being so caught up with your little pets," the smaller orc pointed out. "They ain't gonna last much longer."

Smagnu snatched the replenished jug from the jailer and poured a cupful. He sat new little Pip up on the cot and put the cup to his lips, Merry's hands coming up to hold the tin beaker as he drank frantically, his throat parched from fear and sickness.

"Please Mr Smagnu." Merry finished his drink and could hear his benefactor lifting Pip up beside him. "Is little Pip all right?"

Smagnu shook the quiet little one a couple of times and the scared eyes open and relaxed a little when he saw the big Uruk. "He's awake now." Smagnu confirmed. "Just got to give him a drink."

"Mr Smagnu," Merry touched the orc lightly on his arm. "When are Pip and I going to die?"

"I have to go on duty now." Smagnu could not answer Merry's direct question. "I'll be back later." He finished giving Pippin his drink and stomped out of the cell.

Grutfley and the jailer left the pair on the cot together and locked the door on them, although Grutfley remained outside as instructed by the Wraith.

The two hobbits lay down on the cot again trembling and shaking, still in shock. Merry tentatively moved a hand to Pippin and caught hold of his fingers.

Merry pulled himself up to a sitting position and followed Pippin's arm until he could hug his cousin tightly.

_'pip? i 'membered'_

_'ssshhh merr… not meant talk'_

_'why?'_

_'legolas sayed'_

_'why sayed?'_

_'case you go 'membrer…'_

_'pip i do 'membrer… sill hobb't…'_

_'how? what happed?'_

_'i-i seened you face pip – when wraith holden you – i …'_

_Merry broke off, too upset by the recollection to let it linger in his memory._

_'…then you 'membrered?…'_

_'…did!… membrered i miss you so much…''_

_'…oh… ohhh! merr i miss you so much…'_

_'…my poor pip… you with i and miss i…'_

_'…miss you (hic)… miss you too badly…(hic)'_

_'…poor my pip… sorr-y… why you not go talk at i?'_

_'…legolas sayed best you not 'membrer… can't tell things then…'_

_'…ohh… pip… we go big trubb now…'_

_'…we go tell things you think?'_

_'…gandalf stop you one time…'_

_'…did… and legolas and merr…'_

_'…then i not 'membrer things …'_

_'…and so you not sayed…'_

_'…but pip we got no gandalf and i 'membrer all the things…'_

_'…what we do now merr?'_

_'…not know…head hurted…'_

_'…i got hurted head well…'_

_'…think my head hurted… or your head?'_

_'…think both…'_

The two sat on the cot in each other's arms, not moving. There was a creeping realisation of horror on both of them that although they had withstood the torture of Saruman there would be little they could keep from the Nazgûl Lord himself. His power over them had grown, they both felt it and with every encounter he was gaining more control of their minds. It seemed that as their telepathic abilities grew so the vulnerability of their minds increased.

And yet, there was a counter feeling of happiness to have found each other again. Merry, hugged his cousin tightly, savouring every moment and memory and feel of him as in his mind he sadly went through the options of what they could do to protect Frodo and Sam and the others. There seemed to be only two possibilities. He wondered if Pippin had reached the same conclusion.

_'pip?'_

_'merr?'_

_'… we got go 'scape…'_

_'…how merr?…we in dunge…'_

_'not knowed…'_

_'…i knowded a way go out…but…not get there'_

_'…oh…'_

_'…and we do go out…then go we where?'_

_'…pip?'_

_'…merr?'_

_'…they go kill us…'_

_'…when?'_

_'…not know…soon… when we tolded…think…'_

_'…merr…i go big 'fraid…'_

_'and i go 'fraid pip'_

_'…merr…i wet self'_

_'…poor pip… not do that - long time!'_

_'…i sicked too…'_

_'…do that lots…you go too much ale…'_

_'…do stink i?'_

_'…do… stink good… stink like pip!'_

Pippin gave Merry a half-hearted punch at this, making them both smile watery smiles. Then they were both quiet for a time, although their minds were moving in the same direction.

_'…two 'scapes… i think…'_

_'…what 'scapes, merr?'_

_'…go out door… or go dead…'_

_'…we got go dead then merr?…'_

_'…think so…'_

_'… if go out tunnlel i got…where we go? orcs catched us… wraith catched us… then we sayed things…'_

_'…not do then… if we go dead… not sayed nothings…evrer… evrer 'gain!'_

_'…how we do dead us merr?'_

_'…not know…'_

_'…think it hurted?'_

_'…you got poppy paste? strider sayed too much that make us dead'_

_'…not hurted much… nice feel… not too 'fraid…'_

_'…you got some then pip?'_

_'not!'_

_'…oh…'_

_'…but i know where is some…and i know how get…'_

****

"Mr Smagnu, excuse me." Merry had found his feet and Pippin had led him over to the cell door. Unfortunately Smagnu was out on duty but Grutfley shuffled over to the grille.

"What is it? What do you want?" Grutfley grumbled, he always knew trouble would come from these imps. "I ain't got no more food."

"Could we talk to you a minute." Merry batted Pippin away as he was tugging on his arm. Although he was trying to tell Pippin what he was saying simultaneously, he couldn't quite manage it.

"What? I ain't letting you out." Grutfley started to back away from the grille. "'S'more than my life's worth."

"No we just have something you might like – a present." Merry grabbed hold of Pippin's arm and turned his mind as fast as he could to mind speak.

_'think it small one – big urk not he'_

_'that bettrrer… no bettes …that good…'_ Pippin finally managed.

_'what name is?'_

_'how can tell i?'_

_'sorr pip forgets you not heared'_

The door creaked open and the hobbits stood back as Grutfley slouched in and stood looking down at them with his hands on his hips. "Well what is it?"

"M-my friend – little Pip," Merry pulled Pip forward to stand next to him. "Has had a good idea. He wants to go and get you some more whiskey and…and…" Merry couldn't quite remember what he was supposed to offer. "a-and some cheese."

Pippin watched Grutfley's face carefully. _'he not look 'cited…merr… say i get mith him…'_

_'what say?'_

_'mith – mith pennies…'_

"…and – and some mith pennies? He said…"

Grutfley took hold of Merry's arm and twisted it making it hurt. Pippin tried to catch hold of his hand but the orc took hold of his scruff with his other hand holding him away. He pushed his face close to Merry's so that the hobbit could smell his horrible orc's breath, "What do you mean? _**He said.**_ Little Pip don't talk."

"Oh well, umm." Merry had not thought of this "He talks to me, see. That is, we have a special hobbit language that you can't hear."

"Show me!" Grutfley suspected he was being tricked but could not work out how. "Tell him to… err… let's see… tell him to clap his hands three times."

"All right." Merry was relieved to be given a relatively easy message to relay.

_'clap hands pip 1-2-3…'_

Pippin clapped his hands at least ten times until Merry yelled _'stop'_ at him. _'meaned do it 3 goes!'_

_'sorr merr thinked mean 1-2-3 go!'_

"That was more than 3 times." Grutfley narrowed his eyes at Pippin.

"Well little Pip's not very good at counting." Merry shrugged. "but I made him clap hands."

"Hmm. So what's he want to do? Grutfley let go of Pippin and relaxed the twist on Merry's arm, "and ask him how much mithril?'

_'how much mith?_

_'say five… thinks'_

"He thinks he can get you five."

"Where?"

"In in... Err he thought…" Merry realised he didn't know what to say.

_'where the mith!'_

_'say store… it in pock i… but not say that!'_

"Yes he says there is some in the storeroom and lots of whiskey and cheese too." Merry concluded.

"All right." Grutfley's greed won out over his fear of discovery. "But he'd better be right about the mithril."

Grutfley let go of Merry and slouched to the door. "I'll be back for him in a moment and clean him up a bit – he stinks."

_'he back min…pip'_

_'merr take rest i mith!'_

_'what?'_

Pippin started scrabbling around in his clothes and pulled out all the mithril coins he could find, giving them to Merry. He had suddenly realised that the smaller orc might search him after his raid and he would rather give the little hoard to his big orc. Merry caught on and started to stash the coins in his pockets and put a few under the mattress of the cot as well. Pippin kept five back to give in payment for the raid.

_'got wash you…'_

_'oh'_

_'he say you stinks too'_

_'…oh…'_

Pippin went to the jug and pulled out the tail of his shirt and dipped it in the water and scrubbed at the front of his shirt as best he could.

_'…i just gone stink… too bad!'_

Grutfley returned at that moment and picked Pippin up, hiding him under his cloak as Smagnu always did. "I might have to dunk you on the way back." He snorted, "you smell rotten.

****

The raid on the store passed smoothly. Pippin managed three bottles of whiskey, which Grutfley stowed in his voluminous jerkin and another whole cheese, some sugar. The hobbit was then relieved to find the poppy juice, just where it had been before. He helped himself to ten bottles and packed them carefully in his breeches. Grutfley was so pleased with the haul, especially when Pippin handed over the five mithril coins that he did not bother to search the little thief, nor did he bother dunking him.

As soon as they were alone again Merry and Pippin hid the poppy juice under the mattress. They had plenty for their purpose now, they just had to choose their moment.

Both the cousins had been so caught up in the planning and scheming that they had not given so much thought to what it was they had decided to do. Now it came to it, the enormity of what they were planning suddenly hit them both.

They were going to kill themselves.

****

TBC


	64. Requiescat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

  
Merry woke with a start. They had not meant to fall asleep there was no knowing when the Nazgûl would return and they could not risked being questioned, they had to carry out their plan first.

Something had woken Merry and as Smagnu spoke again he realised that it had been the voice of the Uruk who was now shaking him as well. "Wake up new little Pip?"

Merry sat up and felt for Pippin. "I'm awake Mr Smagnu, I didn't mean to go to sleep."

Pippin sat up as well and felt for his cousin's mind. _'My orc bringed food merr…'_

_'what bring?'_

_'lots…'_

Pippin began busying himself with the new supply of bread and honey. There was also another cake to go with the first, still uneaten, so now they could have one each. As well as the feast Smagnu had brought them a half bottle of orc whiskey, which Pippin hated but it was a kind thought. He had a sudden kind thought of his own.

_'merr… get all the mith pennies… give my orc.'_

_'will pip… bested he have all…'_

Together they began scrabbling around, Pippin under the cot mattress and Merry in his pockets and the waistband of his breeches. Smagnu watched them both with puzzlement. Once all the coins were collected in Pippin's hand he reached up and took hold of the Uruk's mighty fist and turned it palm upwards and carefully poured the little store of treasure, about 30 coins, into the amazed orc's hand.

"Where did you get all this little Pip?" Smagnu knew he couldn't hear or answer but he was getting used to the other one responding now as if he were little Pip's ears and mouth.

"Err he just had it in his pockets and forgot." Merry tried. Then added quickly. "But he wanted you to have it all."

"Do you know what these are worth?" Smagnu's eyes widened in disbelief as he counted the small coins.

"No, is it a lot?" Merry was not sure if Smagnu was talking to himself or to him.

"Well I don't know either, but it's a small fortune." Smagnu concluded. "Why does little Pip want me to have them. What do you want? I can't let you go, you do both know that, don't you?"

"Yes, we know." Merry had not even thought of bribing the orcs with the coins to escape and, with the possible exception of Smagnu, he would not trust them anyway. "It's just that you were very kind and… and…we're not…"

Merry trailed off as Pippin tugged at his sleeve to get his attention. _'he make smile at us merr… my orc go pleased'_

Smagnu knelt down so that he was level with his little Pips. "You know if it were up to me," he spoke very quietly, "no one would touch either of you. I've never known… that is… well it's a lot of money for wanting nothing in return."

Smagnu stood up again. What he was trying to tell them, but did not know how, was that no one but Pip had ever given him a present before. Just given him something, without him needing it or taking it or threatening violence. The feeling was so alien he did not even know how to say thank you.

"I know you can't help us," Merry realised there was something they needed to know and Smagnu might just have the information. "but do you know when… when th-the wr-wraith is coming back?"

Smagnu unfastened a money pouch that he kept tied close to his skin and stowed the money away inside. "Last I heard he was flown out to the battle, there's fighting in Minas Tirith, so I reckon he'll not be back a'fore tonight." He patted both the hobbits on the head ruffling their hair slightly. "You two eat your food." Then, because he did not know what else to say, he left them alone again.

_'orc sayed we got big time wraith 'fore comed…'_

_'…how big merr…/_

_'…till night…'_

_'…can't know night day here merr…'_

_'…oh… i not know…it go dark?'_

_'…is…we in dunge - not wind-y-oes … wind-does.'_

_'…we eat… then do…'_

_'…eat first…good…'_

Pippin had made their food ready and pushed Merry down on the cot and put a piece of bread and honey in his hand, licking up the honey that ran down his cousin's wrist. Rather than waste the whiskey Pippin had devised a recipe of his own. He peeled the orange and using one of the little bowls he had rinsed out in the jug water, poured some whiskey over the pieces. He then put sugar, stolen from the storeroom and kept back from Grutfley, on the soused orange segments, together with some honey. He decided they would go well with the poppy juice later...when… when… best not to think about it yet.

They finished all the bread and honey and then nibbled the cakes – slowly. It was difficult, as they were good cakes but they knew what was at the end. Pippin gradually nudged closer to the older hobbit until they were snuggled together, Merry was now getting used to Pip's fairly pungent state.

_'merr… we go talk at Legolas?'_

_'…say bye he?'_

_'…should.'_

_'…say he give bye others too.'_

_'…say bye at ma 'n' pa, merr… they not knowed where we…'_

_'…oh bested they not knowed where we be at – what happed us, pip… not ma… she go too sad.'_

_'…but pa… got know i not runned 'way… i would been good at thain…'_

Merry felt a surge of guilt when Pip said this. It was shortly after the chocolate incident which he now remembered that his father and uncle had given him a talking to and charged him with the responsibility of looking out for Peregrin, the future Thain of the Shire. They said that he, as the older of the two, and future Master of Buckland should take the lead and set a good example and, most importantly, keep Pippin out of trouble. "Sorry Papa," Merry said out loud so Pip could not hear, "all I've done is lead him to his death."

_'…we call at Legolas now pip…he think what say at they…'_

They held hands tightly and concentrated hard on making contact with the elf.

_'legolas!'_

_'legolas!… it we… you sayed things at we?'_

_'Merry? Pippin? What happened little ones? Did you remember everything, Merry?'_

_'did… all 'membrered now…'_

_'Where are you both?'_

_'in dunge…in the blacked tow… we in trub!'_

_'…not you go think bad us legolas… we be… we taked care it…'_

_'One at a time.' Legolas was inundated with two hobbits speaking in his head at once. "Merry you go first._

_'…we not get 'scape… Wraith come soon… gone ask we cest- quet- not can sayed it.'_

_'Questions?'_

_'… is "cest-yons" – we not get do lies at he… not think so…'_

_'…my turns… legolas… you got do say byes for us…'_

_'What do you mean Pip? I've got to say goodbye for you?'_

_'…to all other… gandalf… gmil-li… strider…e-ow… big king… all.'_

_'… and at ma and pa's we both… sorry not be mastrer buck-land… pa go be sad… ma go be sad i not comed back…'_

_'… and i not be thain… tell pa… i would be good at thain… but not can't do…'_

_'Oh my precious hobbits. Have you given up all hope? Please try to hold on a little longer. The war is just gathering speed and…'_

_'no! … legolas, it why we not waited more… we got die now!… or we tell all much to wraith…'_

_'… he get frodosam and you knowed what… we not wait… can't do… we got poppy… we gone go drink now…'_

_'…bye legolas, love at you… tell other ones love too…'_

_'… bye me legolas… 'membrer us… maybe we get song?'_

_'No! Merry! Pippin! Don't!'_

The hobbits squeezed hands and scrunched up their faces as they pushed the elf out of their minds.

_'…we get go good at this pip…'_

_'… shame not do much more at…'_

_'…oh pip!'_

_'…what make i more sad…i not heared you talk or laugh more'_

_'…can try in head… list i now…'_

Merry drew a deep breath and held it in deep concentration and speaking out loud tried to transmit the words at the same time. It was very difficult. "This is me talking properly to you Peregrin Took."

Pippin heard. _'this isss mee talkering prop–lerly tooo yoooo Pergerine Took!'_

_'…ha ha tee hee!'_

_'pip you go laughing like littlel bells!'_

_'and you go talks like will whit-thing'_

_'foot'_

_'sayed that'_

_'…i go sad too pip… not see your face more…'_

_'…oh…'_

Pippin suddenly realised once more that Merry was in a worse position. At least they could communicate now and he was getting used to the funny hobbity language they used in their minds. He was even getting fluent at understanding it when Merry spoke. But Merry would never ever see him again.

_'…we bested get it done then…'_ Pippin began to uncork the little bottles setting them in a row on the floor against the wall.

_'…i putted the bottlels here on wall merr so taked corks out …you want pee first?'_

_'…no i not need…'_

Pippin looked at the bucket thoughtfully and put the little bottles down and, picking up the bucket and the jug, went to the cell door and rattled the jug on the grille.

_'what you do pip?"_

_'…get some drink…'_

The jailer shuffled over and opened the door. He looked down at the little creature holding up the half-full bucket and the empty water jug and took them with a sigh. "I don't know you's drinks it and pees it faster 'n I can carry it." But in spite of the complaint, he brought back an empty bucket and a full jug and Pippin rewarded him with his biggest smile, although Smagnu had already rewarded him with his extra coin.

Now Pippin set to work. He poured half the jug contents into the bucket and placed it near the grille so that there was some light cast on it from outside. Then he went to Merry and took him by the hand pulling him over to where the bucket was. He took a very deep breath and held it.

_'…gone try merr… 'membrer legolas do? show me face of you…'_

_'…'membrers…when you in dark… make you go sleep…'_

_'… think hard in my head… like legolas do… see at where i sees…'_

Merry also took a deep breath and held Pippin's hand tightly almost bruising it with the tension. Pippin gazed down at the bucket, staring hard at his own reflection.

Wait… wait… a pause… a beat…

_'Pip! I sees you! I do! make a smile!'_

_'…oh merr…'_

_'Oh pip you go cry… please… pip… oh…'_

_'…you go cry too…sorry cry…'_

_'…sorry pip not make you cry more… see you… see your face!'_

_'... got stops now… can't more… 'membrer face merr…'_

_'… will 'membrer not stop 'membrer… evrer pip… oh pip!'_

Pippin collapsed against Merry suddenly. The effort in sustaining that kind of transmission was exhausting for the elf and totally brain numbing for a hobbit.

Merry stroked Pippin's hair and held him close, his heart thumping so loudly he could hear it but still savouring every second of the wavering reflected image he had just seen. He was mortified that it had cost his little Pippin so much hurt to bring it to him. But so overwhelmed with the gift of seeing Pippin one more time before they died he thought his pounding heart would break.

_'…take poppy now merr…'_ Pippin's voice sounded weak and far away.

_'…did get all corks out?'_

_'…did… get one bottlel each now…'_

Pippin pulled himself up and staggered a little as he made his way to pick up the little containers of death. He picked up Merry's five and put four on the end of the cot.

_'…there you one merr… other go here'_

He guided Merry's hand so that he could find the other bottles. Then he fetched the remaining five and put those at the other end of the cot, keeping one to start with.

_'pip… how much bottlels it take you thinks?'_

_'take i 3 p'raps 4… but i go used it lot now… you take 2 and 3 p'rap…'_

_'…pip…'_

_'…merr…'_

_'…we got do now…'_

_'…hold hand… keep hold…'_

They clutched tightly and Pippin closed his eyes as they both started to drink the first bottle. Normally Pippin relished the taste, but now it was bitter and vile, it was taking him away from his Merry.

_'hold i close merr… don't want die not touch you…'_

_'alwayses hold you pip… day you borned - day you die… alwayses…'_

Merry thought back to the day Pippin was born. His mother had gone to help her sister-in-law during the last stages of her pregnancy and Merry had gone too. He had complained that the Took household was full of silly girls. He was at an age when he dismissed all girls as silly although 5 year old Pervinca was in awe of him and 11 year old Pimpernel felt superior to him and 15 year old Pearl regarded him as another nuisance.

There were many hushed whispers about the household regarding whether the baby would be a boy or girl. Merry caught some of the gossip, although he failed to see the fuss. Apparently his Aunt Eglantine was getting too old to have more children but the Tooks needed a male heir. This had to be a boy, it was the last chance.

Merry could not see why one of the girls shouldn't become the Thain, Pearl was certainly bossy enough, but he would be glad if it was a boy, he had quite enough silly girl cousins already.

Then the baby was born and it was a boy, but still there was much shaking of heads and worried looks about the Great Smials. Merry had asked his mother what was up, were they not happy now they had a new boy. "Well yes, Meriadoc," she had explained gently. "But he is very small and weak, we are not sure if… if…"

"If what Mamma? If he'll be big enough to be Thain one day?"

"Yes. But I'm sure he'll grow."

"Can I see him, Mamma? As he's new today. I never saw a brand new baby."

"Very well, just for a moment, if you're very good."

So Merry was taken into the nursery. His Uncle Paladin was there as if he were standing guard over his new son, gazing down at him, willing him to grow and thrive, or so it seemed to 8-year-old Merry.

Merry peered down into the cradle and was entranced. The tiny baby had the pointiest ears he had ever seen and a tiny snub of a nose and little rosebud lips. But what impressed him the most was, when Merry surreptitiously put his finger into the minuscule hand, it grabbed on and held tight as if it would never let go.

"Oh Merry! You mustn't touch the baby." His mother cried in anguish.

"He's holding me Mamma, really tight. I dursn't pull away." Merry looked anxiously up at his uncle expecting a telling off, but his Uncle merely smiled.

"He's a tenacious little thing, for all that he's so small." Uncle Paladin said with a look of pride.

Merry had wondered at the time what the word 'tenacious' meant, but as Pippin grew and thrived, he found out.

_'…merr i go sleepsy now… if i not drinks nuff juice… you pour it i down?'_

_'…will… make you safes first pip…'_

_'…what think happed when died merr?'_

_'…we go over-heavs… be 'gethrer… all time… no bad things more…'_

_'…we not be 'gethrer…'_

_'we be!'_

_'can't'_

_'why?'_

_'i be too bad hobb't'_

_'no you good hobb't… you my hobb't'_

_'no i bad – so go bad place'_

_'no pip you not bad…not bad!'_

_'am – tolded big fibs'_

_'not to i'_

_'no – but did steal lot and lot'_

_'on–erly eat things – not big 'portrant things… and i too taked things…'_

_'merr you not un-standering i – i got go bad place i verra bad hobb't'_

_'pip please you not un-stand…. i not let you go… an' if you goed i come get you'_

_'from over-heav?'_

_'from sunder sea, over heav… elves haven place any where – i come get you'_

_'…how you can merr?'_

_'can… cause i love you so much…'_

_'…merr love you… promsis you find i…'_

_'…founded you here…'_

_'…did…'_

_'…al-ways finded you…'_

_'…merr… i sadded when you forgetted i…'_

_'…pip never do 'gain… it see you made i 'membrer all!'_

_'…when we go die… may-be you go see 'gain.'_

_'…see you pip…an you go talk 'n' hear…hear you go laugh 'gain…'_

_'…merr we got take more juice now…'_

_'…do 'fore get too sleepsy…'_

Both the hobbits upended another bottle of juice and downed it. Pippin had forgotten about the whiskey soaked oranges until now so he gave Merry a piece to take away the taste of the poppy and sucked one himself.

_'…merr… what think over-heav be…'_

_'… think blue sky…white cloudses… birds sings… new drum at you …quiet one…there be mushrooms… and choko-lit… and pip and merr… we be 'gethrer… boromir be there too and we do thank at him save us orcs.'_

_'…oh think it that merr?… i go most sleepsey now…need drink more poppy…'_

_'…and i do too…hold i pip…don't let go…'_

_'…not let go at you merr…nevrer evrer!'_

_'…get more drink juice 'fore we go sleep… be sures we dead…'_

_'…oh dead… merr… can't… it too… still think i go bad place…'_

_'…not 'fraid pip, i comed with you …not leave you… stay you… hold hand…_

Pippin dragged his sleepy self up and took his third bottle and managed half of it before collapsing across his cousin's lap. Merry's heart gave a lurch as he felt Pip's mind shut down and his little body go still. But this was what they wanted. He had to hurry now, Pip couldn't go alone.

Feeling for Pip's hands he crossed them over his heart and leant down to kiss him once more and whispered his own little prayer.

"May the Valar bless you and keep you, Pip  
Safely now and forever  
And may They grant wherever we are  
We'll always be together.

"Good night sweet Pippin, my little one, sleep tight."  



	65. Echoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

  
Smagnu surreptitiously counted his mithril coins again and then stowed them back in the leather purse he kept next to his skin. He was on duty outside and, although it was daytime for a change, he was still cold, he was even beginning to miss Grutfley a little, although not much.

It was actually better that his partner take on the responsibility of guarding the little Pips now, Smagnu was not too sure of his feelings in that respect. He had only ever experienced anger, greed, jealously and very occasionally lust before. The new emotions that these imps stirred in him were so alien to his being he could not even name them. Instead he tried to put them out of his head.

"Yeah, they want a messenger to go over to t'other tower, Cirith Ungol." Smagnu was eavesdropping on a conversation between his two superiors who happened to be standing close by. "Got some sorta spy there what they caught."

"Won't get no volunteers for that'n – not just now." The Captain from the other battalion was speaking. "Too many orcs not comin' back from messages right now, what with the war an all."

"Reckon they just fuggin' runnin' off that's all." His Captain observed. "Nothin' ain't happenin' to 'em. Not inside o' Mordor."

"Not so sure 'bout that." The other Captain had spent time in Cirith Ungol. "There's her ladyship an' all. I heared tell she's had a few orcs away in her larder."

"Be a fug-head to tangle with her, so I hear." The two captains were coming closer and getting easier to hear. "What'd make a soldier risk that endin'? Dinner for a giant spider."

"Without going through the Black Gate, it's the only direct way to get out o' Mordor without bein' seen, well that I knows of." The Captains were just about level with him now. "Have to be pretty scared of fighting to risk that, an' most orcs I know are only too happy for a fight."

"True enough." His Captain addressed him now. "Like you Corporal, you would rather fight proper than risk being dinner for a giant spider wouldn't you?"

"Yes Captain." Smagnu stood up straight. "But I ain't 'fraid of no spider." Smagnu had been listening carefully to what they were saying about Cirith Ungol being the only way out of Mordor. Would it be a possible escape route for his little Pips?

"Oh you might well be scared of this one." The other Captain laughed. "Even an Uruk like you – she'd have you, no trouble."

"If you say so, Sir." Smagnu decided to ask the question that had occurred to him when he first heard them talking. "Might I ask Captain, who're you going to send to Cirith Ungol?"

"What's it to you then, Corporal?" His Captain looked at the Uruk with interest. "Why? Did you want to volunteer? Fancy having a go at this great spider?"

"Err I ain't 'fraid of it, like I said, Captain." Smagnu gazed just past the Captain's shoulder, he did not trust his face not to give him away. "I just thought I might be good for the job."

"Oh you did?" The Captains seemed to share a private joke. "We been hearing 'bout you and how you're starting to collect these little imps! Only Number One's caught up to you now. He's gonna have 'em so I've heard."

"'T'wern't nothing to do with us." Smagnu had not realised that his Captain had heard about him and Grutfley and the two Pips. "We were just doing what we were meant to. I looked after the imp like the orders you gave me Captain."

"Hmm a bit too well if I understand right." The Captain started to move off. He did not really believe all the rumours he had heard in any case. It was hardly likely that a fighting Uruk-Hai would get emotionally attached to a halfling. "I've already decided though, I'm sending Trugba to Cirith Ungol. You can try and make him swap if you really want to go get that spider, but it'd be up to him."

Smagnu considered for a moment. Trugba was a very large Uruk, bigger than him in fact, it was doubtful that he could intimidate him into letting him go in his stead. But he might be able to bribe him. That way he could take a horse and take the two Pips with him and set them loose at Cirith Ungol. From there they might have half a chance of escaping.

The only problem was, he was not sure how to get them out of Tower of Barad-dûr itself. The entrance was guarded and even a cursory search would reveal them for certain. How was he to smuggle two imps past the guards?

The second problem was how would he explain their disappearance? Magic? Well that might work, although the chances of him getting caught with the pair were very likely. He wondered vaguely how much time he had before the Nazgûl would take them both anyway - not long.

Smagnu decided to put the two Pips out of his head again. It made no sense, he had only been given them to guard and that was all. They shouldn't matter so much. Forget it.

****

Legolas had pulled up Arod rather sharply and Éowyn was riding back to see what was wrong. The elf was sitting bolt upright on his horse staring into space. Éowyn watched and waited patiently.

_'legolas!_ ' The two little hobbit voices had called to him together. He answered them, perplexed and worried that they were mind-speaking now. Merry must have regained his memory. Legolas asked the question and the hobbit confirmed that he had remembered everything.

This did not bode well, especially if they were still prisoners in the Black Tower. Although they both started talking at once, Legolas could make out that that was indeed the case. Then Merry confirmed his worst fear, that the Wraith would soon question them and they were probably not going to be able to hold back the truth of the Quest and the Ring

At least Legolas thought it was his worst fear until he heard what followed. The little pair, his little hobbits, were asking him to say goodbye to everyone for them. What were they about to do? Surely not? But Merry confirmed it - they were going to kill themselves. They were going to drink a deadly quantity of opium.

Legolas called in desperation and horror. _'No! Merry Pippin! Don't!'_ But the only response he got was Pippin asking if they could have a song to remember them. Then he felt them both push him out of their minds.

The elf refocused on his surroundings and saw the patient Éowyn waiting to see what had happened. "They're going to kill themselves." He whispered in awe. "My little ones are sacrificing their lives to save everyone else, possibly the whole of Middle Earth.

"Do you want to wait here for a moment?" She asked. "Perhaps you can speak to them some more, find out if there is something you can do."

"Yes I will try." They both dismounted and let their horses wander across the grass, as the two travellers sat together, Legolas with his eyes clenched in concentration and Éowyn, ever watchful for danger.

"I cannot get them to listen to me further." Legolas spoke in anguish, not opening his eyes. "They have pushed me from their minds and cannot heed my calls."

"Can you still hear them?" Éowyn asked, concerned at the elf's obvious distress.

"Yes, it - it is most…" Legolas broke off mid-sentence.

"What? What it is that they are saying Legolas?" Éowyn spoke gently but insistently.

"Distressing… I cannot believe they will go through with this." Legolas was so frustrated at being able to hear the pair but not make them listen to him. "I am not able to hear everything they are saying, but… Oh Pippin!" Legolas suddenly experienced the vision of Pippin's reflection as the little one exerted all his effort into showing Merry his face.

"Éowyn, I have to stop them somehow." Legolas opened his eyes now, and took the maid's hands in his. "I do not know what to do. This is not something I can fight with a sword or bow. How can I make them listen?"

"Perhaps you cannot." Éowyn said gently. "Perhaps this is their fate."

"No! It cannot be." Legolas could not abide the thought of his little ones dying in the Black Tower, they were too young and full of life. He had hoped that they would eventually be restored to full health and be able to resume their happy existence back in The Shire.

"But Legolas." Éowyn still held both his hands in hers. "If they have charged you with saying goodbye to everyone, you should listen and stay with them to the end. Their parents I'm sure will want to know they did not suffer."

"Yes, you are right." Legolas agreed and closed his eyes once more. Éowyn listened to his soft murmuring voice as he kept watch over the last moments of his little ones.

"Oh Pip you aren't a bad hobbit… why must you think so…"

"…fibs! Sweet little one, you would not comprehend the mendacity of men!"

"…how can a dear child like you think ill of yourself when you are about to give up your life to save others."

"…noble Merry, most valiant of hobbits. You who would follow your beloved cousin into the jaws of Mordor and beyond the grave, at least little Pippin is safe in your arms."

"Oh Éowyn." Legolas's blue eyes swam with tears as they opened wide. "The love is incredible! My heart can hardly hold so much!"

"Please, please stop, my little ones." The elf's grip on Éowyn's hands grew tighter. "They are taking more of that poison. "Pippin! Merry! No! No!"

"Legolas?" Éowyn shook him gently.

"No! Pippin! He's gone. I can't feel him! I can't feel his life! Éowyn he's gone…gone…"

****

TBC


	66. Bribery and Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

  
Smagnu wandered over to Trugba in the mess hall. "I hear'd you got a mission to go to Cirith Ungol."

"Yeah, they got 'nother one of them brats there by all accounts. Why? I hear'd you're collecting 'em. Fancy getting this one an all?" Trugba sniggered at him. There were few orcs in the Black Tower that would laugh at Smagnu, but Trugba was one of them.

"Mebbe I do," Smagnu gave the not so obvious answer. "What'll it take to get you to swap duties?"

"Depends." Trugba eyed him suspiciously. "What you up to. If it's anything that'll get me in trouble, I ain't interested."

"Naw, no trouble. I already checked with the Captain and he said we could swap if you agreed." Smagnu was pretty certain he had Trugba's price in mithril coins alone. "I fancy taking a look at that spider, Her Ladyship they calls her, reckon I could make m'self a nice spider-hide jacket."

"Oho that'd be worth seeing." Trugba laughed out loud now. "Tell you what, you bring me back her hide and we'd call that payment for the swap."

"Perhaps I got something better than that." Smagnu did not really want the added problem of having to battle a giant spider that had already killed countless orcs. "Coins - pure mithril."

"Oh yeah?" Trugba was very interested now. "Where'd you steal them, then?"

"Didn't steal 'em." Smagnu grabbed the other's arm and lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "My imps magicked 'em!"

"Oh really?" Trugba wanted some proof first. "How many you got then?"

"Never you mind that." Smagnu knew how to drive a bargain. "I'll give you five now and five when I get back from the mission."

"What if'n you never come back?"

"All right, I'll give you five now and five just as I'm leaving, can't say fairer than that." Smagnu could see he had a deal.

The other Uruk spat into his hand and offered it to Smagnu and the two shook. "Let's see the colour of your money then," Trugba demanded. Smagnu turned himself to the wall for secrecy and drew out five of the precious coins, stowing the remainder away before he turned back to Trugba with his bribe.

The deal was done and Smagnu was due to leave that night. He knew it was against his better judgement but something wouldn't stop gnawing at his brain. He didn't know it yet but the Uruk was evolving a conscience.

He spent another two of Pip's coins in the supply store getting black market provisions for his little Pips, he knew how they liked to eat. A further three went in bribes to the stable orc to ensure he got the best horse available and not some broken down nag. Three more were spent in securing extra clothing for the pair, who were both rather dirty and Pip was especially smelly and would not in any case be warm enough as they were.

That left twelve coins, which he could still use should he need to pay any further bribes such as to the jailer or Grutfley and if not, well he would have twelve coins more than he started the day with. All he had to do now was think of a way to get the two out of the Black Tower. It was quite a while now since he had left them. He had better get back and rescue them before the Nazgûl returned.

****

Merry felt for the fourth of Pip's bottles of poppy juice. He had swallowed almost two now and Pippin, he reckoned, had downed three. His little body had stopped moving and Merry could no longer feel a heartbeat.

But he had promised Pip that he would make certain he was dead before finishing himself off. With trembling hands he traced the outline of Pippin's mouth and lifted the fourth bottle up to the unmoving lips.

_'No! Pippin!'_ The voice screamed in Merry's head.

_'legolas? you too late, pip goned now and i got go with he'_

'Merry! You must not do this! Please stop! Make Pippin sick. Massage his heart. Don't let him die!'

'we got go die… legolas… please stop talk at i…'

'It is not right or just, that you two should take your lives! Please stop! What are you doing now? Merry answer me!'

'i…i gone give pip last bit poppy… then i taked mines…'

'NO! Stop now! Put your fingers in Pippin's throat. Please don't die. I know you think it is the right thing, but in my heart I know it is wrong!'

Merry was certain that the option they had chosen was the right one but Legolas's cry for him to stop stayed his hand just for a few precious moments. He hesitated briefly and as he did, the cell door swung open with a noisy creak. In the tension of the moment Merry was startled and dropped the bottle with a clatter.

"Wassat you got there?" The jailer had come in to take a look at his charges and held his torch up higher to see what had made the noise. At first he thought the smaller imp was sleeping in the other's arms, they were both snuggled up closely and looked very comfortable. But, as he bent to pick up the fallen bottle and saw what it was, he also spied the other empty and full bottles on and around the cot.

"Gripper!" He shouted. "Come and take a look at what your imps is up to."

Grutfley snarled and slouched into the cell. "What the fug!" He saw the poppy juice bottles and the comatose Pip and the sleepy new Pip cradling him in his arms. "Come 'ere you." He roughly snatched Pippin from Merry's comforting embrace. "Number One'll have my fugging hide if owt happens to you two. Fug me! What have you done?"

The orc was in a total panic now. He began shaking Pippin and then thumping him on the back and front.

"Leave him! Stop it… please!" Merry was anguished at the sudden removal of Pippin's lifeless little body, the noises he could hear and his own sleepy inability to rise up off the cot. "Don't please don't…"

"Doncha hafta make it sick or summat?" The jailer asked helpfully. "thass what I hear'd. I got some soap, that'd make it sick."

"Well don't just stand there," Grutfley snarled, "go and get it!"

Grutfley stopped shaking and hitting little Pip for a moment and lifted the lifeless body up to his ear, listening for a heartbeat. His own heart was pumping nineteen to the dozen as he thought of the retribution that would be meted out to him by the Wraith for letting these creatures die before he had questioned them.

He waited… waiting…wait… a pulse… a beat…

The merest flicker of life trickled to Grutfley's ear. Without waiting for the jailer, he bent Pip forward and stuck two fingers brutally down his throat, holding them there until the little one finally retched and vomited.

As the jailer came in with a potion he had mixed of soap, salt and water, Grutfley seized it and, turning Pip over, poured the concoction down his throat, almost drowning him in the process. He turned him back over and started shaking and massaging him again and then reapplied the fingers to the little one's throat. Pippin retched and retched this time and, now that there was something more to bring up, vomited again.

"See if you can get him awake," he ordered the bemused jailer. "I'll start on the other one."

As the jailer held Pippin up and slapped his face around trying to get him to respond, Grutfley started work on Merry who had finally made it off the cot and was crawling across the cell towards the commotion. He was force-fed the vile soap and salt water mixture and Grutfley held his head over the bucket as he pushed his fingers into struggling hobbit's throat and made him relinquish much of the poppy juice he had swallowed.

"Don't you dare fugging die on me." Grutfley shouted angrily. "How'd you get hold of all that stuff anyway?" He pulled Merry's head up by his hair and holding his nose poured more of the emetic down the unwilling throat. "Oh I know! Would you like to get some more mithril? How's about some more whiskey and cheese? Youse two was just after this bleeding poppy poison all the time! You little puke-brats!"

It was just as Pippin finally responded by weakly lifting up his arm to try and ward the jailer off from slapping him again that Smagnu arrived to find the mayhem in the cell. "What the fugging… ? What happened?"

"They tried to kill 'emselves." Grutfley shook Merry like a terrier with a rat. "Get us into trouble with the Number One an' all."

"Let me see!" Smagnu picked little Pip up and wiped his face with the corner of his cloak. "What you been doing little Pip? Why'd you do a thing like that?" Smagnu stood Pippin on his feet, trying to balance him into standing on his own, like a child with a toy soldier that was broken.

Pippin fell over and Smagnu picked him up again, holding him in place this time by the waistband of his breeches. "Give me the other one!" Smagnu demanded and Grutfley picked Merry up and set him on the floor next to Pip. The big Uruk balanced him against Pippin.

"Do you think they've been sick enough?" Smagnu asked peering at them critically. "How much d'you think they had?"

"Ask new Pip." Grutfley suggested, "he must know."

"How much new Pip?" Smagnu lifted Merry's chin up so that his blind gaze was directed into the big Uruk's face. "Tell me how many bottles did you drink?"

"I-I don't w-want you t-to save us." Merry stammered, hot tears starting to form in his unseeing eyes. "It-it w-wasn't meant t-to b-be like th-this."

Smagnu looked up at the jailer and Grutfley, daring them to challenge him. "I'm taking them up to the courtyard. Get them some fresh air, bring 'em round a bit." With that he scooped both the hobbits up into his big arms and carried them out of the dungeon.

****

TBC


	67. Quo Vadis?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

  
_'merr? did i go bad place?'_

_'pip? what is? no we 'live now… your orc taked we…'_

_'…no i bad place… hitted i …hurted…shake-shake much… bad drink at i…sick and sick…'_

Merry heard a plaintive little sob. He was not sure where all the pain and nausea was coming from, him or Pippin, they had both been knocked about and shaken up a lot, to say nothing of the vomiting. Both the hobbits were still very drugged and disorientated as Smagnu carried them up from the dungeons, Merry on his shoulder and Pippin under his arm.

_'…know feel bad… poor my pip…but we not go dead…'_

_'…think i bad place… wait you get i merr…'_

_'… i here now pip… you go be fine soon…'_

_'…can see you merr… not i talk yet… not i hear no things yet…'_

_'…we not go dead pip… can touch you at i?'_

_'… try reach…'_

Pippin stretched his hand out and managed to catch hold of Merry's foot, he held it tightly.

_'…we not go dead, pip… need talk at legolas… he think we go dead… he much sadder…'_

_'…legolas! you hear at us?'_

_'Merry, Pippin, yes my little ones I can hear you. I heard you being sick, thank The Valar! Who was hitting and shaking you? They had a powerful blow.'_

_'…other orc go hitted at we… much strong he too…legolas? we sorry… not goed die yet…'_

_'I am not sorry! You must not harm yourselves like that! Do you understand?'_

_'…but what happs when wraith go we?'_

_'Wait and see, I do not know what will happen, but Éowyn and I are still riding towards Mordor, there may still be a chance._

_'…think we got go sick 'gain now…'_

_'I know, I can feel it! You go and be sick.'_

Smagnu had reached the courtyard and he also realised Merry was about to vomit again and set him down just in time. The hobbit, shaken up by the renewed jostling, retched and brought up more emetic and poppy juice.

"Please Mr Smagnu," Merry was still very groggy and unsteady as he finished throwing up on the flagstones of the courtyard. "we di-didn't want to get you in trouble… but w-we c-can't let the Wraith…' He tailed off not sure how much the Uruk was on their side.

"Listen," Smagnu could hardly believe what he was about to say himself. "I know this makes no fugging sense but I'm not taking you two back to the dungeon. I'm getting you out of here."

"Wh-what?" Merry could scarcely believe it either. "How? Why?"

"You explain some things to me first." Smagnu set Pip down as well, lifting him up to his feet as he sank to the ground. "Why did you try to kill yourselves?"

"W-we had to p-protect our f-friends and f-families." Merry acutely aware, even in his drugged state, that he could not mention the Ring, even to this trusted orc. "W-we were going to d-die anyway and th-this seemed easier."

"What did you have to protect your friends from?" Smagnu knew there was a lot he was not being told.

"Mr Smagnu, I don't know w-what to tell you." Merry realised he had probably already said too much. "I don't know where your loyalties lie or whose side you are on. I don't know…"

Smagnu caught the little hobbit as he slumped forward. He realised that he was asking too much, why would the creature reveal to him what he had been prepared to die to conceal. Whose side was he on? It was a good question - one he had not properly considered himself.

Smagnu was not a complex creature. He resolved to deal with the practicalities of the situation and leave the issues to fate. He had made his decision.

Lifting Merry up again and shaking him a little to bring him round, he took both the imps by the scruff of their collars and marched them over to the water butt where they were unceremoniously lifted and dunked. As he did not see what was coming, Merry let out a squawk of shock, quickly drowned out as he was submerged in the barrel, wondering as he sank below the freezing water if Smagnu had decided to just drown them instead.

They both came up spluttering, coughing and shivering, but very much more awake. Merry felt for Pippin as they were lifted out and stood in the courtyard, still wobbly and uncertain, hanging on to him, so happy to feel his life force again and stunned that somehow they had survived once more what seemed insurmountable odds.

"Now, new little Pip," Smagnu took his cloak off and wrapped it around the soggy pair. "We have to work out a way to get you both out of here – fast!"

****

_'merr?'_

_'Pip?'_

They were sitting in comparative warmth, both his and Pippin's wet clothes discarded in a heap with Smagnu's big cloak wrapped around them both. The big Uruk had stowed them for the time being in the only secret place he could think of, the tunnel where Pippin had found the mithril coins.

On the way to the tunnel, Smagnu had carried them in a bundle wrapped up in his big cloak and slung over his shoulder like a sack of coal. There had been some nasty moments when he thought he would be discovered, such as the trip through the mess hall when several orcs had shouted out to him, asking whose body was in the bag. The big Uruk had merely growled, threatening that there was still plenty of room in there, which had silenced most comments.

_'…what we go do now?'_

Merry remembered then that he had not explained to Pippin about Smagnu's change of heart, that he was going to help them escape, if he could just work out a way to get them outside the walls of the dark tower.

_'…big uruk…smag… he gone get us 'scape…'_

_'…how we go?'_

_'… he get horse… gone go kir-ung towrer… got stair there… got passgage… get out mordor…'_

_'…when we go?'_

_'…got prob… not know how get us go out here…'_

_'…where?'_

_'…here… black towrer… big gates… lot lot guards…'_

_'… we go this one - tunnlel…'_

_'… which?'_

_'… this we be in… it go all out way… not stop… go out…'_

_'… you sure pip?'_

_'…course… i been'd! …waited you come fore go 'scapes…'_

_'… oh pip! you clev hobb't…'_

_'…merr… we go now?'_

_'… wait smag… he comes back i tell he…'_

_'… smag? my orc called smag?'_

_'… not sayed it right… it smag then it nu… but say 'gethrer…'_

_'… sayed smag - nude?'_

_'…not thinked that right pip…'_

_'…mer?'_

_'…mmm?'_

_'…what smag-nude gone tell wraith we goned?'_

_'…not knowed…'_

_'…think he go big trub…'_

_'…think do…'_

_'…merr… where he go at now?'_

_'…gone get things at us… go 'scape…'_

"New Pip! Are you there?" Smagnu was too big to crawl as far into the tunnel as the hobbits, so it was good to have one of them that could at least hear him.

"Yes Mr Smagnu. Shall I come out?" Merry whispered in a voice that still echoed along the narrow tunnel.

_'smag comed back at we…'_ he quickly informed Pippin.

Pippin was well honed in his response to the Uruk and wriggled out of the cloak and along the tunnel as fast as he could, fastening on to Smagnu's leg, totally heedless of his own lack of clothes. Merry crawled after him, feeling his way, and bumped heads with Pippin who was coming back for him.

"Ow!" Merry rubbed his head and reached out to rub Pippin's as well. The disadvantage of a mind link in such circumstances was that you got double the pain.

_'my orc… my smag-nude got things and things…merr!'_

'what got?'

'clothes and food and food… in bags!'

Merry emerged from the tunnel and Smagnu greeted him with a hand to his head. "Now then, new little Pip, I got all the things you're going to need. Only thing I didn't work out yet is how to get you out of here."

"Pip, little Pip worked it out." Merry explained quickly. "This tunnel goes all the way to the outside. He's been there before."

"All right. So if I explain to you where to go." Smagnu worked out slowly, "you can explain it to little Pip and he can lead you both there."

"Yes," Merry agreed. "That's easy! You tell me and I'll tell Pip. Then he can lead the way."

"Just explain one thing to me." Smagnu picked Pippin up and checked him over, listening to his heartbeat, looking at his still bleary eyes. "How do you talk to little Pip and he talk to you? I don't hear anything or see you do anything. Is it magic?"

"A little bit." Merry agreed. "We… that is… well our minds are linked together. We talk in our heads."

"And are all your kind like you two?" Smagnu put Pippin down, satisfied that he was reasonably recovered from his overdose. "Do you come in pairs, with one to see and one to speak? One blind and one deaf?"

Merry was a little perplexed at the question to start with, but then began to see it from Smagnu's viewpoint. "No," he shook his head, surprised as Smagnu lifted him up and subjected him to the same examination he had given Pippin. "It's just Pip and me. We're hobbits and usually our kind can see and hear as well as anyone. We just… just well, something happened to make us like this."

"Hobbits you say? All right, well how come you're both called Pip? I thought maybe that's because you came in a pair."

"Oh well, no I'm not really called Pip." Merry realised he had never explained this either. "But…"

Just then there was a terrible screech that rang through the corridors of the lower levels of Barad-dûr. The Nazgûl had returned and discovered that the hobbits were gone!

****

TBC


	68. Friend or Foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

  
Smagnu hefted the two drawstring sacks over his shoulder and hurried towards the stables of the Dark Tower. He was carrying most of the food and the extra clothing he had acquired for the hobbits as it would have been difficult for them to haul it through the tunnel and their new, dry clothing would have got smelly and wet again. They had instead been forced to re-don their wet breeches and, shivering and carrying their shirts, started the journey underground. They planned to meet up with Smagnu by following the wall of the tower around until they came in sight of the guard tower and then turning parallel with the road until they came to a pointed rock balanced on two other rocks.

As the Uruk neared the underground stable he could see his mount ready and waiting, a good saddle and bridle had been provided, courtesy of the mithril coins and the horse looked fresh and lively.

Smagnu was expecting to meet Trugba here as he would want his final payment, although he may have delegated the collection of the bribe to the guards or the stable hand, no one in their right mind would cheat the big orc. As he passed hurriedly along the dark passageway, he suddenly felt a hand shoot out and grab his neck from behind and at the same time a knife was held into his back, poised to pierce if he moved too quickly.

****

When the Nazgûl wail sounded through the corridors, Merry had grasped Pippin's hand, half in fear, half in protection. "We'd better go now!" He whispered urgently to Smagnu.

"Yes, yes! Hurry!" The Uruk gave Merry the directions of where to meet him and told him to make sure he and little Pip were well hidden while they waited.

_'we got go fast fast now pip…'_

_'…what happ merr?'_

_'…wraith make big noise… think know we goned…'_

Pippin still had hold of Merry's hand and pulled him back into the little tunnel, deserting his cousin for a second as he scrambled back out to hug Smagnu's leg once more, before scurrying into the darkness.

Although it was too dark for Pippin to see, he was familiar enough with the tunnel now and went ahead of Merry, albeit slowly and, feeling his way, warning his cousin of hazards.

_'sharp rock comes…'_

_'…littlel dip bit now…'_

_'…roof go low…'_

_'…light come now merr…'_

_'…was dark?'_

_'…was… see littlel light now… got go stop here…'_

_'…why go stop?'_

_'… get more mith pennies…. they all be here…'_

_'… you got more pip!'_

_'…got… wait i get now…'_

Pippin fished out his little bundle of remaining coins and untied the cloth so that he could remove the rock. He had learned from Strider in the first part of their journey that stones, no matter how interesting, were not a good thing to carry around when you had a long way to go.

_'…gotted all… we go now…'_

_'…is long more?'_

_'…is…but is water…is mud… is stinks… we taked legs clothes go off… keep cleaned…'_

They journeyed on into the water, having first removed their breeches and bundled them up with the shirts, Merry's jerkin and Smagnu's cloak. At least that way Pippin reasoned they could wipe themselves down with grass or perhaps find some clean water and their clothes would not smell so bad.

They finally emerged outside the tunnel and Pippin was pleased to find it was at least mirky daylight. There was a little shelf just inside the tunnel but out of the water and they hid there for the moment. Pippin cleaned Merry down with handfuls of scrubby coarse grass that he found, then helped him into the still damp clothes, before giving himself the same treatment. They sat shivering and resting from their toil, both still rather drugged and disorientated.

_'…how much more pennies you gotted pip?'_

_'… lot, lot… 'bout how old i…'_

_'…you get be like bilbo…bring drag's treasses back…'_

_'…thinks we getted back mer?'_

_'…got think pip…'_

_'…we near, near go dead last times…'_

_'…how you be now pip? you feeled bettrer now?'_

_'…feel sicked - not know if you or if i…'_

_'…i not tell which who is…you go head hurted? or i go head hurted?'_

_'…same and same…now…'_

_'… pip…think we got go now?'_

Merry was getting anxious about meeting Smagnu and wanted to make sure they were in the appointed place in good time.

_'…look and look first merr… sure we go safe…sure no get wraith!'_

Pippin poked his head out once more, but as he did so a terrible shadow covered the rocks that made up most of the landscape before them. At first Pippin thought it could have been a cloud, but soon realised it was travelling much too quickly for that. He jumped as Merry, flailing for him, reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling urgently.

_'heared wraith noise, get hided pip… where you are?'_

_'…i here… we hided good merr… not can see we…'_

_'BUT I HEAR YOU NOW!'_

_'aaiiiieee!'_

Pippin scurried into Merry's arms in terror. His cousin huddled into him, equally afraid, expecting at any moment the Nazgûl to fly down and pluck them both up and rip their secrets from them as it devoured them with its mind and being.

_'YOU CANNOT EVADE ME - I SEE YOUR MINDS - THEY ARE ONE WITH ME. I KNOW YOUR PLANS. YOU WILL REVEAL YOURSELVES! SHOW ME!'_

Both hobbits fell mentally silent, afraid for the moment to mind speak to each other for fear of revealing themselves to the Nazgûl. But they both felt the despair and dread that it sent into their minds like a black shadow. After a while, as the feeling of terror lessened, Pippin slowly peered out and up again and saw that the shadow had passed. He went a little further out and craned his neck around, scanning the sky and horizon but seeing nothing more threatening than the loom of the Dark Tower itself and the ominous glow of Mount Doom away in the far distance.

Still not speaking he went back and took Merry's hand and pulled him out of the tunnel. Pippin had decided it was now or never. They had to try and reach their rendezvous or perhaps the Wraith would set other orcs to scour the outside walls until they were found.

Keeping close to the walls of the tower they made their way round until in sight of the guard tower. Pippin stopped and took a careful look around again. Had the Nazgûl flown off or was it waiting for them to break cover, perhaps watching from the top of the Dark Tower. Maybe the other wraiths would pursue them, although it always seemed to be the one that took them. Maybe because they were somehow linked to it from the curse Saruman had laid on them.

Merry reached for Pippin's hand and holding it palm upwards wrote '?'

Pippin responded by making two circles with his fingers and thumbs and placed them over Merry's eyes, turning his cousin's head around as if surveying the landscape. Merry understood at once and waited.

They still had Smagnu's big cloak and Pippin looked at it now thoughtfully. He had carried it through the tunnel along with his own clothes and his little stash of mithril. It had been dragged through the filthy water and was now very mucky and stained, the black camouflaged with big splatters of brown mud. It blended very well with the rocks and scorched earth they now stood on.

Carefully, Pippin worked it out. He pulled Merry close in behind him, placing his hands on his hips, making it clear he had to hold on and follow. Then he managed to drape the cloak over their heads, covering them completely, except for a little spy-hole he kept open at the front.

Pippin took a few tentative steps forward and then kicked backwards striking Merry on the shin. At the same time he dropped like a stone to the ground, clutching Merry's hands to his hips, making sure he followed him. That was just a practice. He repeated the exercise and the next time Merry crouched to the ground as quickly as he had.

Slowly, slowly they made their way across the open ground. Several times as Pippin thought it had grown suddenly dark, they dropped and lay still for many minutes and once more when Merry thought he heard something and he kicked forwards.

Finally they reached the appointed place and, still covered by the big cloak, they sat down to wait. They wrapped their arms around each other, too scared to speak in case the Wraith heard them again and too cold to move much, trying to leach warmth into one another.

Suddenly, Merry heard the sound of horses' hooves approaching, but his heart nearly stopped as he realised the sound must come from more than one animal. He shook Pippin so that he would take a look.

Pippin peered out and he too shot back inside the cloak in fear when he saw two horsemen bearing down on them.

The horses stopped and Merry heard one rider dismount, he held his breath, certain they were about to be discovered and taken back to the Dark Tower, the dungeon and the Wraith.

****

Smagnu kept very still, waiting to find out who his assailant was, measuring his strength, taking his time.

"What the fug have you done with 'em?" It was Grutfley. "I'm on the bleedin' run now, only just escaped with my life as it was."

"Steady friend." Smagnu did not really regard Grutfley as a partner, let alone a friend, but he appeared to have the upper hand at the moment. "They got away from me, you know what little imps they can be."

"You let 'em go - dincha?" Grutfley tightened his grip on Smagnu's throat and pressed the knife a little harder. "What the fug am I supposed to do now?"

"You can take that knife outa my back for a start." Smagnu suggested. "What would you gain by killing me?"

"Some fugging satisfaction," the smaller orc was exceptionally angry, even for an orc. "you, pus-ball, fugging off and leaving me to take the blame."

"I didn't know when Number One would be back." Smagnu could feel Grutfley easing his tense hold a little as they exchanged pleasantries. "I meant to bring 'em back, then it was too late."

"Yeah! right you did, I... aiiieee!"

Smagnu had lurched forward to avoid the knife at the same time bringing his heel down on the arch of Grutley's foot. Without waiting for the orc to recover, he followed up with an elbow to the cheekbone and then spun round, with the bags fending off the knife, as he brought his fist firmly into Grutfley's stomach, flooring the smaller orc relatively quickly and quietly.

Smagnu followed his adversary to the ground, pinning him down and pulling his own knife as he did, pushing it up against Grutfley's neck. "Don't you ever threaten me again! D'yer hear, yer scumbag?"

"Right! right I din't mean nothin'… I just needed to get 'em back." Grutfley realised Smagnu was more than a match for him. "Don't do nothin'… I thought Number One was gonna have us both… and I just…I knew you was off on this mission and I- I…"

Smagnu drew back from the frightened orc. It would have been just as easy to cut this snivelling coward's throat and have done with him, but the Uruk considered for a moment. He had very few allies himself now and at least Grutfley was in the same hole. Also he __**had** left him to carry the can, so it was understandable that he was trying to retrieve the little Pips to save his own skin.

"Chances are Number One'll have both our hides anyway now." Smagnu re-sheathed his knife. "Even if we take 'em back. I'm gonna take 'em with me to Cirith Ungol and then I'll see what I'll do. Maybe set off somewhere else, maybe join one of the battalions out at the front, or p'raps something else'll come up."

Grutfley struggled his wide frame off the ground, keeping his eyes on Smagnu the whole time. This was the longest speech he had ever heard the Uruk make and the strangest. "So what'll I do?" He ventured.

"Yer could come with us, if yer wanted." Smagnu offered, "I got enough loot to bribe you a nag, can you ride?"

"Yeah I can ride." Grutfley looked at the Uruk even more suspiciously now. "What's the catch?"

"Nothing, you watch my back and I'll watch yours." Smagnu suggested. "You take one of the Pips to ride with you and I'll take t'other. No tricks, no double-crossing, we help each other."

"All right…" Grutfley, still suspiciously, took the hand Smagnu offered. "Where're the Pips stashed?"

"Yeah, you'll find out once we're out of here." Smagnu narrowed his eyes. "I'll let you know when I trusts you that much."

****

The hobbits both stayed under the cloak, scarcely breathing, clinging tightly to each other, hoping that the orc scouts, probably sent by the Wraith, would not see them.

"Little Pips? Are you here?" Smagnu's voice.

Merry's breath exhaled in relief and Pippin felt the hot sigh on his neck. "We're here Mr Smagnu," he called and pulled the cloak off, getting tangled up in the process. As soon as Pippin saw it was Smagnu he threw caution to the wind and ran to him in relief. The big Uruk picked him up and then fetched Merry, taking him by the hand and leading him over to the horses. He also retrieved his soiled but invaluable cloak.

"Grutfley has decided to come with us." Smagnu stated simply. "You ride with him new little Pip and little Pip can ride with me."

"C-can we put some dry things on first?" Merry's teeth were chattering with the cold and Pip was shivering too.

"Of course, quickly though." Smagnu took the bag with the clothes off the horse and helped Merry dress while Pip delved through the supply sorting out his own things. They each had a pair of coarse thick breeches and a shirt. Merry still had his leather jerkin and added a short thick cloak and Pippin found a woolly coat. They stored the wet dirty things in the bag for possible use later.

Merry was handed up to Grutfley and Smagnu threw Pippin up on to his horse and climbed up behind him. Both the orcs then covered the hobbits with their cloaks, Smagnu's a new clean one gleaned from the stores when he was outfitting the hobbits.

"Mr Smagnu," Merry began, then remembered he was not with the Uruk, but the other orc, what was his name? Grumpfly? Something like that. "Mr. Grumpfly? Thank you for taking us, will you get into very bad trouble?"

"Yeah - but don't you worry 'bout that now." Grutfley didn't bother to correct the name mistake, it was an improvement on 'Gripper' and it was a long time since anyone had called him 'Mister'. "Me 'n Smagnu'll see you safely on yer way."

Merry held on tightly to Grutfley's big hands, the long orc arms encompassing the hobbit and keeping him in place on the horse. "But the Wraith he is after us still. You know that."

"I knowed he was after yer and me an' Smagnu now as well." Grutfley snorted. "But even he can't be everywhere and we're leaving Barad-dûr."

Grutfley could hardly believe what he had just said and muttered it under his breath again just to be sure. "We're leaving Barad-dûr!"

****

TBC


	69. Terra Incognita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

  
_'legolas?'_

_'Merry? Are you all right little one?'_

_'not sick more… pip go sleeps… got talk fasts'_

_'I'm listening.'_

_'wraith listnen we too, finds we… not say we go where…'_

_'I understand'_

_'you still look we?'_

_'We will, but you can't say where yet?'_

_'can't…'_

_'All right, you keep safe, both of you…'_

_'YOU CANNOT HIDE! I WILL FIND YOU AND FIRST RIP THE TRUTH OUT OF YOU AND THEN RIP YOUR INNARDS OUT SO YOU MAY WATCH YOUR FLESH DECAY. YOU SHALL DWELL IN BLACKNESS AND FILTH OF THE MIND FOREVER!'_

Legolas shook his head and touched Merry lightly with his mind like a gentle caress, feeling the hobbit steel himself not to fear the dire voice of the Witch King. It was a hard task for the halfling, and Legolas could sense Merry using all his resolve to combat the dread, not answering, but retreating from that part of his mind that heard the tormentor and biting his lip against the terror of the Nazgûl.

The elf's eyes opened and he yelped in surprised pain. Éowyn touched her hand to his lip and brought her finger away bloodstained. "Yours or the halflings'?" She asked.

"Merry's I think. No I'm sure, he was biting his lip to concentrate on not listening to the Nazgûl."

"Listening to the Wraith. Does he have them again?" Éowyn was preparing food and she adjusted the sticks, holding the meat from the rabbits they had killed, over their small fire. "This is dire news indeed."

"No, he is seeking them." Legolas dabbed at his bleeding lip. "Merry could not tell me much because he is afraid to give away their location. But it would seem as if the Wraith is now linked to them in the same way they are to each other and to me."

"At least he does not have them in his clutches." Éowyn sighed with relief. "But it will make it difficult for us to find them if they cannot speak to you of where they are."

"That is true, but I got the impression that they are escaping now. Legolas helped himself to the cooked meat. "Perhaps the orc that saved them has set them free."

"It will take them a long time and through much danger and hardship if they have to travel from Barad-dûr." Éowyn pointed out. "How will they ever survive that, two such small helpless creatures?"

"I cannot answer, fair Lady," Legolas smiled. "But I know they are not as helpless as they seem and I have a feeling they are going to manage it. We must keep our side of the bargain and continue on to meet them."

"We will, good Master Elf." Éowyn managed a smile of her own.

****

"Much must be risked in war," said Denethor. "Cair Andros is manned, and no more can be sent so far. But I will not yield the River and the Pelennor unfought - not if there is a captain here who has still the courage to do his lord's will."

Then all were silent. But at length Faramir said: "I do not oppose your will, sire. Since you are robbed of Boromir, I will go and do what I can in his stead - if you command it."

"I do so," said Denethor.

Then farewell!" said Faramir. "But if I should return, think better of me!"

"That depends on the manner of your return," said Denethor.

Gandalf it was that last spoke to Faramir ere he rode east. "Do not throw your life away rashly or in bitterness," he said. "You will be needed here, for other things than war. Your father loves you, Faramir, and will remember it ere the end." Farewell!"

J.R.R. Tolkien

****

Aragorn in command of the black fleet chose the greatest ship to be his own and he went up into it. Then he let sound a great concourse of trumpets taken from the enemy and the Shadow Host withdrew to the shore. There they stood silent, hardly to be seen, save for a red gleam in their eyes that caught the glare of the ships that were burning. And Aragorn spoke in a loud voice to the Dead Men crying, "Hear now the words of the Heir of Isildur! Your oath is fulfilled. Go back and trouble not the valleys ever again! Depart and be at rest!"

Thereupon the King of the Dead stood out before the host and broke his spear and cast it down. Then he bowed low and turned away and swiftly the whole grey host drew off and vanished like a mist that is driven back by a sudden wind.

That night many captives were set free and many slaves released who had been folk of Gondor taken in raids and soon also there was a great gathering of men out of Lebennin and the Ethir and Angbor of Lamedon came up with all the horsemen that he could muster. Now that the fear of the Dead was removed they came to look on the Heir of Isildur for the rumour of that name had run like fire in the dark.

J.R.R. Tolkien

****

Sam roused himself painfully from the ground. For a moment he wondered where he was, and then all the misery and despair returned to him. He was in the deep dark outside the under-gate of the orcs' stronghold, its brazen doors were shut. He must have fallen stunned when he hurled himself against them, but how long he had lain there he did not know. Then he had been on fire, desperate and furious, now he was shivering and cold. He crept to the doors and pressed his ears against them.

J.R.R. Tolkien

****

Frodo gagged as the large orc lifted him up by his hair and poured a burning liquid down his throat. Half the foul liquor he managed to spit out and it ran down his face and half he was forced to swallow. The orc now held him around his middle and another forced his head backwards as they jammed the flask neck between his teeth again and made him drink the equivalent amount that he had spat.

"Please don't. I'll be sick." Frodo whimpered, not sure where he was or what had happened, but desperately wanting to go back to unconsciousness again at least. "Sam?" he whispered weakly.

"Who is Sam?" A rough voice demanded as he was dropped to the floor. "How many others were with you?"

"No one, no one!" Frodo gabbled too quickly for the orc's liking. "I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do!" The orc kicked the hobbit in the stomach making Frodo cry out in pain and vomit, getting rid of much of the evil liquor in the process.

Where was he? What was happening? Where was Sam? Frodo desperately wished that he knew the answers to these questions himself.

Then the most awful realisation struck him, worse than any orc's blow, more sickening than their foul liquor, he was naked! He had nothing - It was gone! The Ring was gone!

"Who are you?" The sneering evil orc voice demanded, and a whip lashed across his back to emphasise the question.

Frodo barely felt it, he felt nothing, he was empty, lost, finished. "I am no one." he whispered, "no one."

****

They rode for several hours through the gloomy daylight, they passed some troops on their journey but no one paid heed to two orcs bound on a mission from Barad-dûr to Mount Doom and beyond. The hobbits were carefully concealed beneath the orcs' cloaks.

Eventually they made a stop. Both Pippin and Merry had fallen asleep during the ride and Grutfley shook Merry awake so that he could lower him to the ground before dismounting himself and helpfully lifted Pippin down from Smagnu's horse.

Pippin awoke with a jolt as Grutfley took him in his arms and Merry felt a mental lurch from his cousin's unguarded mind. A little surge of fear and distaste at the touch of this orc, Merry recognised it as a recent memory. He remembered, now that he thought about it, that Pip generally had very little to do with the other orc and tended to stay away from him. It was more than his recent treatment of him, for which Grutfley could not really be blamed as he was reviving them both from near death, but a deeper conflict, still unresolved.

Smagnu tied the horses and gave the animals a little fodder and water that he had brought. Then the four strange companions sat beneath a small overhang of rock as they shared their rations.

The hobbits nestled closely into Smagnu for warmth, Pippin out of habit and Merry to be close to Pippin. The Uruk in turn took the drowsy Pippin's role, handing Merry small pieces of food, placing both his hands around the water bottle so he could drink.

"Are you frightened, new little Pip?" Smagnu asked looking critically at both the rather subdued hobbits.

"No, well yes." Merry realised that since he and Pip had been forced to stop their mind chatter, he had stopped talking out loud as well. Also the earlier encounter with the Wraith in his head had scared him badly. He was not sure though that he should mention it now. "We're everso grateful to you, really, we can never repay you Mr Smagnu. And now I'm afraid that you will be in bad trouble because of us."

"Ha! Orcs are always in trouble of one kind or another," Smagnu sliced off a piece of apple with his cut-throat knife and put it in Merry's hand. "My kind were never made for an easy life."

"How's that?" Merry had wondered before how orcs grew and propagated. "Do you have a family? A mother and father?"

"I suppose I was bred in the normal way, but I don't recall none." Smagnu had not considered the possibility before. "Just always been in the Dark Tower - always had orders to follow."

"Don't you ever have any fun?" For the hobbit the concept of an existence without fun was hard to imagine. "You know just fooling around."

"Naw! We laughs around a bit in the mess hall." Smagnu thought about what they did laugh at in the mess hall. "Mostly at each other though, or tormenting prisoners… thass what they does - most of 'em, like when…" He trailed off, remembering the last time a prisoner had been thrown to the orcs in the big hall.

"When what?" Merry persisted. He had not seen the look on Smagnu's face at the memory. Neither had he seen the big Uruk carefully pick up a surprised Pippin and hold him at arm's length, his head on one side, before hugging him gently to his chest and setting him down again with a pat on his unruly curls. But he felt a wave of something emanate from Pippin, love? Not exactly, it was more a feeling of trust, confidence and very deep attachment.

"Never mind." Smagnu said hastily. "Did you have enough to eat yet?"

"Yes thank you." Merry agreed, although he did not say that this was a pointless question to ask a hobbit as there was no such thing as 'enough to eat'. He also got the distinct feeling that his question was not answered because of the other orc. Mr Grumpfly had done something - something bad! Something to Pip!

"We'd best be off then." Smagnu started to pack things up and reloaded the horses. "Come on Little Pip." He made to lift Pippin up onto his horse, but the little hobbit backed away, shaking his head. He pointed at Merry and then at Smagnu, then pointed at himself and then at Grutfley.

"Heh heh!" Grutfley chortled. "Little Pip wants to come with me, don't cha!"

This turn of events surprised both Merry and Smagnu. "What's wrong Little Pip?" Smagnu sounded a little hurt as he pointed to himself and shrugged.

Merry decided to risk a quick word. He could not feel the Wraith at the moment, that feeling of dread and despair and he would not give anything away.

_'pip? why not go smag?'_

'not want you go othrer'

'why?'

'bad!'

'hurted you pip?'

'you go my orc - best at you merr.'

"It's nothing." Merry did not want to say out loud to both of them what was bothering Pip at the moment. "He just thinks we should have a swap."

"Did he just tell you that?" Grutfley was still a little suspicious and a little in awe of the mind-speak abilities of the pair.

"Yes," said Merry simply.

Smagnu shrugged and lifted little Pip up to Grutfley and set Merry on his horse before climbing up behind him. As they set off Merry was quite pleased to have Smagnu to talk to. "You know that wasn't the real reason," he whispered quietly.

"What wasn’t" Smagnu was still baffled at his little Pip's refusal to ride with him.

"Pip, just now." Merry confided. "It's Grumpfly!"

Smagnu chucked at Merry's mispronunciation.

"He did something to Pip didn't he?" Merry was not really guessing any more, he had remembered the terrifying mind link when he and Legolas had shielded Pippin from the worst of the hurt. The dreadful abuse that he and the elf had shared and absorbed and now he recognised the abuser.

"You know don't yer?" Smagnu could tell the hobbit was not guessing.

"It's why Pip doesn't want me to ride with him." Merry explained. "He is still afraid of that one but he is more afraid for me, so he's trying to protect me."

"And he trusts me with you?" Smagnu felt a new emotion swell through him. He did not know what it was called but it made him feel very good. This little creature not only trusted him, but trusted him so much, he put his much loved friend, his mind linked companion into his care.

"Oh yes." Merry confirmed. "Pip would trust you to the end of time. You do know that, don't you? He is very deeply attached to you."

"And I'm very attached to him," Smagnu admitted. "It's going to be hard to part with him."

"As for Mr Grumpfly," Merry muttered half to himself, "he and I have a score to settle."

****

TBC  



	70. Caveat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

  
The strange little expedition made another stop in the darkness. As they travelled past Orodruin, Smagnu had described the smoking volcano to Merry who could smell the sulphur and ash and hear the roar of its eruption. Now they passed the first crossroad and took the left-hand spur, which would bring them to Cirith Ungol and the Spider's Pass, before stopping to rest.

Both the orcs could see from the way the little Pips took so easily to making camp, understanding the need for a sentry and taking appointed tasks so readily, that they had experienced this kind of existence over a long period. Pippin took charge of the rations, carefully sharing out the provisions from Smagnu's bag according to size and taste, giving the orcs all the meat. Merry took the damp clothes from the bag and spread them to dry a little more. Grutfley saw to the horses while Smagnu stood guard.

The orcs had not slept since before going on duty the night before and, although Uruks especially, could last a long time without sleep, even they had their limits.

"You rest," Merry suggested, we'll keep watch. "Well, that is Little Pip'll keep watch, I'll listen."

Smagnu lay down and fell asleep almost at once, covered up by his big cloak and almost blending in with the scenery. Pippin perched himself on a rock by the Uruk's head, taking a protective stance, ready to wake Smagnu if the need arose. Then he noticed that Merry, sitting at the foot of his rock, was a little too close to Grutfley for his liking, so he slithered down and pulled Merry to the other side of the rock, before clambering back up. He did not want his cousin on top of the high rock with him in case he fell off, but the vantage point gave him a good view all around. He had pulled Smagnu's dirty cloak, which was now fairly dry, around him for camouflage.

Merry was a little perplexed again at Pip's unilateral decision to move him from one spot to another. He decided to risk a quick word again.

_'why move i?'_

_'on ants home'_

_'not!'_

_'were!'_

_'not!'_

_were! were!'_

_'not! not!'_

_'were so!'_

_'were not!"_

_'doublel weres too, mer!'_

_'not can doublel weres, pip'_

_'can!'_

_'not!'_

_'can! can!'_

A little pause…

_'pip? why move i?'_

'not you go be by orc bad one'

'oh…'

There it was again. This orc was the one that had abused Pippin when he and Legolas were in his mind, so Pippin was bound to be nervous of him. Merry suspected it would have been worse if Smagnu had not been around all this time. But why was he acting all right now? Was it just fear of the other orc or had he changed. Fear probably Merry thought and Pippin would not want him to seek revenge, indeed he was doing everything he could to keep Merry away from this specimen. But it nagged at the older hobbit, like an itch that wouldn't go away no matter how much you knew you shouldn't scratch it for fear of making it worse.

Merry knew Grumpfly, or whatever his name was, was resting on the other side of the rock he was leaning on, that's why Pip had moved him. He also knew the orc had a knife, he had heard him whet it on the rock earlier, probably before cutting his meat. Merry could smell the meat and was glad Pip did not give him any of it.

Stealthily he felt his way back round the base of the rock, keeping very quiet. Pip of course wouldn't hear him, but the sleeping orc might. Merry wished he could see where Pippin was, but he knew that he would take his guard duty very seriously and was probably focussed on the far rather than the near. Strider had taught them to look all around for danger approaching but to listen carefully for danger about to strike, so Pip would be leaving the immediate vicinity to him.

Merry found a foot, an orc's booted foot. Gently he felt his way up the snoring body, which kept a deep steady rhythm, indicating to the blind hobbit that Grutfley was in a very sound sleep.

Merry had never been above a bit of pick-pocketing in his time, although usually as a means to a practical joke, more often than not putting something into a pocket rather than taking from it. There had been that incident with Will Whitfoot and the very large frog at the Summer Fair.

Actually, for once it had been Pippin's idea, and he had found the frog. But Merry was counting up the number of misdeeds his cousin was in debt for that month and decided that this one would be the final straw and that he couldn't stand the thought of Pippin getting yet another whipping and being confined to Great Smials for a week. As it turned out they had escaped being caught on this occasion, a feat Merry had attributed to his sleight of hand skills. Although nobody, especially the Thain and the Master, was in any doubt about the perpetrators, nothing could be proved.

This was the first time however he had ever attempted such a thing without the benefit of sight, and his heart was pounding so loudly he felt sure the orc would hear it. Of course he could not and Merry, in his blindness, had actually learned to be even more cautious and skilful with his actions. He located the large sharp dagger quite easily and removed it from its sheath on Grutfley's belt without the orc even flinching.

Satisfied with his plan so far, the hobbit sat down to think about his next move. What did he want exactly? Not revenge, he wasn't a vengeful creature, no more was Pippin. What he really wanted was, for it not to have happened, but that was clearly impossible, so the next best thing would be for the orc to be sorry, to show real remorse and to tell Pippin so. He wanted for him to have changed. In the same way that he had demanded Spandif change his lifestyle and set the animals free, he wanted Grumpfly to vow never again to use a weaker or vulnerable creature so cruelly.

Quietly Merry made his way to the orc's snoring head and, feeling for the thick neck, placed the sharp knife against it, enough to feel, but not enough to cut - yet. With his other hand he took a hold of the orc's ear, tightly so that it would wake him and whispered menacingly, with his lips pressed close to the foetid smelling appendage, "I know what you did to Little Pip!"

"What? Who?" Grutfley woke with a start and began to sit up but sank back down as first he felt the pull on his ear lobe and secondly the knife at his jugular. "Whassat? I never did nothin'!"

"But you did - I was there!" Merry kept his voice very low - very menacing. "What you did to Little Pip, you did to me."

"How? How was you there?" Grutfley had a horrible feeling that this new little Pip was telling the truth. "Was you in his mind?"

"I was!" Merry pulled the ear a little harder and pressed the knife down so that it drew a little blood, "and I didn't like what you did. It wasn't nice, was it?"

"I was only doin' me job!" Grutfley was making a lot more noise than Merry, but Smagnu was snoring and Pip couldn't hear anyway and was still scanning the distance. "I had orders, to soften him up, it weren't personal."

"Somehow, that doesn't make it better though, does it." Merry pointed out. "You could probably get the drop on me soon, if I don't kill you now, so perhaps I had better just get on with it while I can."

"No! I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry!" Grutfley just sounded panicked, and there was something in the determined little hobbit's voice that made the orc realise that he was in deadly earnest. "I'd never do such a thing again, as long as I live, if you make that long enough for me to prove it."

"You need to make amends to Little Pip," Merry pointed out, "not at the end of my knife, but freely and of your own volition. He is afraid of you, because of what you did. He is afraid you might harm me, it's why he won't let me near you."

"I didn't know, I thought he had forgotten or forgive it." Grutfley thought for a moment. "He is strange, you both are. You weave a magic about us orcs, I felt it just after what I did. No before, when I… when I beat him for the first time. Thass when I knewed he was magicked."

"Whether it's magic or not, if you're going to change it has to be for the better and you have to keep to it." Merry said loosening his hold on Grutfley's ear a little. "You must vow never to behave like that again to anyone - no matter who."

"I promises." Grutfley agreed, "and I will tell little Pip I'm sorry. It was all I knewed, see. Orders and how to do 'em and how to stay alive meself."

Merry knew then that he had made the right decision. Grutfley had already started changing by helping Smagnu with their escape. He was a victim of his circumstances, but given the opportunity to be something else he was taking it. Merry pulled the knife away altogether and let go of the captive ear, standing back so that Grutfley could sit up.

So electric was the tension between them that Merry almost jumped out of his skin when Grutfley took his small hand in his big fist. Merry kept a tight hold on the orc's knife with his other hand. "I'm sorry, new little Pip," Grutfley muttered. "I'll tells you first off, I'm sorry for all I done in the past and I ain't gonna hurt no one again, lessen I'm in a fight of other's making."

"That sounds reasonable." Merry agreed and he was touched that the orc did sound genuinely repentant. "But as a reparation, would it be all right if I kept your knife? I will need a weapon once we part and I expect you have a sword." The hobbit wanted to sound as if he trusted the orc now, but, like Smagnu, he wasn't quite ready to go all the way.

"You keeps it new little Pip." Grutfley pushed Merry's hand back on to his other holding the knife. "You're right, you might needs it."

"Thank you," Merry smiled. "Oh and about my name…"

Just then Pippin slid down off the rock with a thump, landing between his cousin and the orc. He caught hold of Merry's hand and started to pull him away to the other side. Grutfley caught Pippin by the shoulder and gently turned him round.

Pippin frowned in confusion as the big orc knelt in front of him. He took both of Pippin's hands in his and bowed his head to them. "For what I did to you little Pip, I'm really sorry, please forgive me." Grutfley turned to Merry. "I know he can't hears me, so would you tell him - in your mind?"

Merry smiled in satisfaction, the outcome was better than he could have hoped. Grumpfly was apologising of his own free will, without even a knife at his throat. To Merry that showed he meant it. "Of course I will Mr Grumpfly."

"Thank you," Grutfley was astounded at how good this experience actually made him feel. There was definitely some amazing magic about these little imps. But it was good magic. He smiled at Merry, "Oh yeah - about my name…"

****

TBC


	71. Déjà vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

  
Merry sat up straight on Smagnu's horse as they galloped on, holding tightly to the animal's mane, his unseeing eyes fixed straight ahead into the wind.

"You live in holes?" Smagnu was learning about hobbits.

"Oh but they're very nice holes." Merry explained enthusiastically. Hobbits love an audience when discussing their society, although the Uruk was finding the whole culture very alien and peculiar. Lots of large families, mostly related, living in comparative harmony in burrows.

"You sound more like rabbits than people."

"I suppose we do." Merry chuckled.

"You seem a happy little race as well." Smagnu observed, "I don't suppose I've seen hobbits at their best with you and Little Pip then?"

"No! Hobbits don't usually stray so far from home," Merry agreed.

"Back under my cloak now!" Smagnu pulled Merry close in and made him scrunch down a little as he shrouded his black cloak around the little hobbit again. "There's a battalion up ahead so you be silent."

Merry heard the marching feet as they drew level to the army of orcs.

"Halt riders!" An orc voice came to Merry's ears. "What is your division and who is your commander?"

Smagnu pulled up as he knew to ride on past would result in a fusillade of arrows in his back. Grutfley reined in his slightly smaller horse just behind, with Pip carefully concealed beneath his cloak. "We are on a mission from the Dark Tower," Smagnu knew this carried some authority. "We have to collect a spy from Cirith Ungol."

"Get down! We ain't letting you pass," The commander was a large Uruk like Smagnu, but with only one ear. "We got orders to stop anyone."

"You don't stop us!" Smagnu asserted. "Let us by or I'll take your name and numbers and report you back to Number One. It's his orders we're following."

"Don't I know you?" One Ear looked critically at the Uruk. "It's Corporal Smagnu - innit?"

"So what? I still ain't getting down." Smagnu kept a very tight hold on Merry, fearing the commander would discover the hobbit at any moment. "Now get out of my road."

"You was the one what took my ear off." One Ear snarled. "I ain't about to forget you in a hurry! Now gerroff that horse. You and you! Get hold of them horses!"

Several orcs leapt forward to do the commander's bidding and Smagnu could see at least twenty arrows pointed in his direction. Still he kept his seat. "Look, we already got these spies and we have to get 'em in Cirith Ungol double quick - thass our orders!"

"You got spies on you?" One Ear stood foursquare in the road in front of Smagnu. "Where are they? I don't see no spies!"

"I ain't gotta show 'em to you." Smagnu realised he could be in deep trouble now. This Uruk had a very big grudge against him and he had a blind hobbit under his cloak. "They're top secret, not for the likes of you. Now let us through or you'll be in real fugging trouble."

"We're all on the same side here." One Ear was not intimidated. He was in command of a large battalion, about forty or so Uruks and 600 orcs of a smaller breed. "Now show us your spies or I'll give you fugging trouble!"

Smagnu drew his sword, still keeping a tight hold on Merry. Grutfley did the same, pushing Pippin down so his face was on the horse's mane. "We're under top orders and if you don't start using your remaining ear I'll take that one off an' all, along with yer fugging head!" Smagnu threatened ominously.

The commander blenched for a moment, but then steeled himself and narrowed his eyes. He wasn't going to let this jumped up corporal talk to him like this. Besides there was a war on and if the Uruk got killed no one was going to blame him. Apart from that, he wanted the horses the pair rode, he fancied a stop in Cirith Ungol and he wanted Smagnu… oh he wanted Smagnu badly, a chance like this may never come again.

"If you ain't off that horse before I finish talking, there's gonna be so many arrows in you we could use yer for a sieve." One Ear held his arm up to signal the archers. "Now!" His arm dropped.

Smagnu dropped from the horse at the very second the archers let fly. Most of the arrows missed him but two lodged in his body, one in his arm and one in his chest. Merry had been pulled off with the Uruk, who dropped him to the ground so that all the arrows missed the hobbit.

Pippin had been peering from under Grutfley's cloak and when he saw the other two go down, he wriggled frantically out of the orc's grip, slid off the horse and, hitting the ground with a jarring thud, ran to Smagnu and Merry. Grutfley came off the horse just after the hobbit, pulled down by several large Uruks who deprived him of his sword and held him tightly.

Pippin and Merry were both sheltering behind Smagnu's legs, the big Uruk pulling the two arrows out and throwing them contemptuously down, then lifting his sword, daring One Ear to come on further.

However, there was no need. One Ear signalled to his row of archers to reload and Smagnu was suddenly facing another barrage of twenty arrows. "You put your sword down and hand them spies over here," the commander demanded. "We'll deliver 'em for yer. You can just join my little battalion here, what's bound for the front."

"Can't fight in your battalion without no sword." Smagnu pointed out. "An' you don't know nothing 'bout where to takes these spies, nor nothing 'bout 'em."

"Don't matter if you ain't got a sword." One Ear sneered at him and Grutfley. "Always need front line fodder in a war, thass where we put the deserters, like you two."

"I ain't no deserter!" protested Grutfley, "we was on a proper mission, an' you're gonna hear 'bout this an' all!"

"Just hand 'em over." One Ear lifted his hand to ready the archers again. "How many arrows d'yer think it'll take to kill you Smagnu? I got enough, I'm sure."

Pippin saw the threat and Merry heard it clearly enough. The hobbits flashed one anxious thought between them very quickly and so simultaneously it almost crashed in the middle and it was hard to tell which had said it first. 'Boromir!'

Together and hand in hand they stepped out from behind the Uruk, Pippin surreptitiously reaching up to quickly kiss the mighty fist, and walked towards One Ear, their hands held slightly in the air as a sign of surrender.

"Well what have we here?" One Ear reached out and picked up the hobbits by the scruff, one in each hand. "Two very dangerous spies."

The assembled company laughed and hooted at their commander's wit, while Smagnu, sword still in hand, started towards One Ear. Two Uruk's, spoiling for a good roughing up, barred his way. Their swords clashed and Smagnu ran one through and turned for the other. All the battalion orcs' blood was up now and they started howling and screeching as the fight took off.

Smagnu was cut several times as he parried and hacked at his opponent, but he finally triumphed by slicing the other's arm clean off.

"That's enough!" Snarled One Ear. "Take him out now you fugging pus-heads." The commander signalled the archers and twenty arrows let fly, five of them piercing the great Uruk. He dropped to his knees, looking up at the little hobbits still in One Ear's grasp, his eyes full of apology.

Merry of course couldn't see, but Pippin, who up until now had kept very still, the best reaction he knew to being picked up by Uruks, suddenly started to kick and struggle, squirming frantically in the iron grasp. Merry could hear him crying.

_'no, please not, (hic) please not go like Boromir, please, please… merr…. smag-nude go dead… go dead 'cause of we… (hic - sob) not… not…!'_

The Uruk turned Pippin round in his grasp to face him. "Keep still you little rat!" he shook him violently and Pippin managed to kick him in the face.

More from surprise than hurt, One Ear dropped him as if he were hot. Pippin frantically ran over to where Smagnu still knelt on the ground with the five arrows in his body. The little hobbit put his arm around the big neck and lifted Smagnu's hand up, placing it on his curls as the Uruk always did. The weak hand slipped off and Pippin reached out and put the hand back up on his head. Smagnu smiled at him briefly, before slumping on to his side. Pippin still clung to the unmoving body and once more held Smagnu's hand to his face, as if willing the Uruk to be alive.

One Ear passed Merry, who was also fighting and struggling and sobbing, to another orc to keep, and strode over and caught hold of Pippin to pull him away. The little hobbit turned and bit viciously into the hand that grabbed him and then snarled and spat as the Uruk drew back in surprise. Then he leant forward and took Smagnu's hands again and kissed them both before nestling himself gently against the inert body and closing his eyes.

****

TBC


	72. Truth and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

  
Pippin woke thinking he had had a bad nightmare and then realised with horror it was real. His hands were bound tightly and he was slung over a horse like a saddlebag, He could feel that they were galloping quickly and he opened his eyes a slit to see where he was. His eyes felt sore and hot and he remembered he had been crying - they both had.

He had clung to the Uruk until he was physically lifted off and the orcs had dragged Smagnu's body and Grutfley away to who knows where. Then the hobbits had been bound tightly and thrown into a little crater where two large Uruks stood guard over them.

Eventually One Ear had come. First he searched them, taking Grutfley's knife from Merry and the little bag of mithril coins from Pippin, then he questioned them. At least that's what Pippin thought he had been doing. He talked and Merry said things back, in between crying and mostly only when the orc shook him violently or hit him.

At first the big orc had tried to question him, and had clouted him hard, but Merry had tugged on his sleeve and spoken, probably explaining that he couldn't hear. One Ear had put his hands on his hips and laughed at whatever it was Merry had said. He then turned all his attention to the older hobbit.

The last thing Pippin remembered was the Uruk picking Merry up and slamming him hard into the wall of the crater, the evil orc eyes narrowed and angry as he raised his great fist. Pippin had desperately tried to stop the blow, jumping up to catch One Ear's arm with his bound hands. The Uruk had held his wrist, still not completely healed, and twisted and Pippin remembered no more until waking just now, slung over the horse.

As his eyes focussed he could see no sign of the battalion, but alongside was Smagnu's horse being ridden by One Ear with Merry slung in a similar fashion across the animal's neck.

He realised now what had woken him.

_'pip… you go good now?… pip sayed me things…'_

_'merr… i good… i waked…'_

_'Poor Pippin, is your wrist hurt?'_

_'legolas… you talked at we?'_

_'Only for a second, I was worried about you both.'_

_'we go 'live… but not go good…'_

_'Little one, I'm sorry…'_

_'YOU ARE IN TROUBLE NOW. I FEEL IT! NOW FEEL ME - FEEL MY DARKNESS! YOU STILL CANNOT HIDE. I WILL FIND YOU ELF! QUAKE IN FEAR AT MY VOICE BEFORE I CAST YOU DOWN ONCE MORE… RUN… RUN NOW!'_

The three immediately fell silent at the Wraith's intrusion, wondering how long it had been listening, hoping they had not given too much away, pulling their minds and thoughts as far back from the link as they could.

Pippin looked worriedly over at Merry. His cousin's face was just visible and it looked white and drawn, but at least he was awake. If it hadn't been for Merry at that moment, Pippin felt as if he could have given up. He was devastated at the loss of Smagnu, his big orc, his protector, his carer and, most importantly, his friend. He had saved Pip from almost certain death several times and at the end there was nothing Pip could do to save him. And, as with Boromir, if it hadn't been for him and Merry, the big Uruk would probably still be alive.

Blessedly Merry was still alive though and for that Pip knew he had to be brave. But he wished this ride would soon be over. He felt sick and was afraid he might vomit if they carried on much longer. Merry looked as ill as he felt, but they had both had a bad time recently. They were hardly over the attempted suicide and Merry still had that terrible gash in his forehead that had not completely healed. His own injured wrist was throbbing from where the orc had twisted it and numerous other cuts and bruises were making their presence felt, although which were his and which were Merry's it was hard to tell. He wished he could talk to Merry.

****

Merry was frantically wondering how long it would be before he dared talk to Pippin again. They were far too vulnerable at the moment, if the Wraith homed in on them now, they would be taken back to Barad-dûr immediately, without… without… he could scarcely bring himself to think about it. Why had Smagnu fought so hard for them? He had only heard what had happened and not witnessed what must have been the full horror as Pip had.

But he needed to talk to Pip to find out how much he remembered. The Wraith had broken in and made them flee the link before he could discover whether Pip knew what had happened. All he could recall was the enormous and overwhelming grief in his little cousin's mind.

Being thrown over a horse like a piece of luggage with his hands tightly bound after being beaten senseless by the Uruk was not helping his memory. But he was certain that Pip had not been conscious when he had tried to talk to him earlier so Pippin still didn't know what the commander had told him.

Merry had been in a whirl of confusion during most of the episode, trying to remain calm and to work out what was happening. He had hit the ground, pushed down by Smagnu, and stayed there until Pip had bowled into him from the side and dragged him back. He realised they were behind Smagnu's legs and he kept a hold on Pippin's hand.

Then he heard the commander's voice threatening the arrows. He and Pippin had had the same thought at once. They had to surrender, they could not allow Smagnu to be killed defending them as Boromir had. Together they had walked out towards the voice of the chief orc, who had grabbed them and held them up and laughed at them. They were used to this kind of treatment and just kept still, waiting to be put down.

But Smagnu had come on. He had fought. Merry found it terrifying he could not see who was winning, who was hurt. At the end he realised that Smagnu had won the fight but was about to be brought down by the archer orcs.

Then he knew it had happened, not from the command or from the whooshing sound of the deadly arrows but from the massive surge of emotion that burst from Pippin. His mind gave a scream of agony, pain and grief and for a flashing second Merry had seen through his cousin's eyes Smagnu, for he knew it was he, kneeling on the ground with five arrows sticking in him. Merry almost fainted at the image. It was exactly the whole dreadful scene of Boromir's death being replayed.

Merry desperately tried to find Pip with his mind, but he was gone, in total turmoil, out of reach and swept up in a devastating wave of grief. He struggled against his captor then, if he couldn't find Pip mentally, he needed to find him physically. But he could not break free.

Eventually he felt Pip beside him again. His hands were being tied tightly and they were both thrown into some sort of hole in the ground. When the commander returned they were searched and questioned. Merry had been dumped on the ground and could tell the Uruk had gone straight to Pip.

"So you're a spy are you?" The sneering voice laughed derisively. "Who are you and what have you been a-spying of?" The sound of flesh on flesh told Merry that Pippin was being clouted. He pulled himself to his feet and, glad that at least his hands were tied in front, flailed about until he found the Uruk's sleeve and tugged it.

"It's no use questioning him." Merry said as loudly as he could. "He can't hear, he's deaf and he can't talk anyway."

"He's deaf and dumb?" The commander caught hold of a handful of Merry's curls and pulled his head backwards, looking into the sightless eyes. "And you're blind aren't you?"

"Yes." Merry agreed, trying to twist his head out of the painful grip.

The Uruk laughed long and hard at this. "One blind and one deaf and dumb! What kind of fugging spies are the enemy sending us!"

"We're not really spies," Merry said, it did, after all, seem unlikely, "we're just two lost hobbits of absolutely no importance. We're not worth anything."

"Those two seemed to think you were." The commander took hold of Merry's arm now, all the laughter dried up and gone. "So what are you worth?" He backhanded the hobbit across the face. "Were they getting a reward for you - was that it?"

"No! No, nothing. Truly!" Merry was not even lying but did not expect to be believed.

"They were taking you to Cirith Ungol." The commander shook Merry like a toy. "Why'd they want you there? Who are you both?"

"You didn't ought to have stopped them." Merry protested hoping to put some fear into this violent creature. "Smagnu's an important corporal and you'll be in trouble for killing him."

"Ha! He ain't dead. Not yet." The commander held Merry's arm as he shook him some more. "Take more 'n a few arrows to kill an Uruk like that. But don't worry he'll be dead afore long. He don't get off that easy. I gotta score to settle with that one."

Merry did not even attempt to answer this time. His head was hurting and tears streamed down his face. But Smagnu was alive! He was obviously badly hurt and in grave danger, but Merry reasoned, after all they had come through recently, it meant there was still hope. He wanted to tell Pippin but it was too hard to concentrate his mind, the Uruk was still shaking him and asking him inane questions.

The Uruk slammed him up against something solid, the wall of the pit he guessed. He expected an immediate blow, but it did not come straight away. Pippin was there, Merry heard his movement. Then he felt his pain, the wrist injury, it was being twisted. Pip screamed in Merry's mind, _'aaiiiiee!'_ Then he fell silent.

****

Grutfley was thrown roughly down next to Smagnu, his sword was gone and New little Pip had his knife, although he suspected he had probably been relieved of it by now. The orc turned his attention to his companion. At first he thought he was probably dead, but he found a pulse and a flickering eye.

"Get those fugging arrows outa me!" His voice was low and gravely but spurred Grutfley into immediate action. Carefully, so as not to cause more bleeding than necessary, one by one he pulled the vicious shafts out of the orc's flesh and stoppered each resulting hole with a plug of cloth torn from his own shirt.

He then remembered the whiskey stashed in his jerkin and unstoppering the flask, poured a little into each of the wounds and then a bigger portion into Smagnu's mouth. The big Uruk spluttered at first, then grabbed the flask and took another longer swig.

A shadow moved over them and both the orcs squinted up to see who it was.

"So you thought you could beat my whole battalion did yer?" One Ear sneered down at the pair. "Well I'm in charge round here and you two had better tell me what you was gonna get for those little spies and who you was taking 'em to."

"Fug off." Smagnu was in no mood to give One Ear anything. He tried to stand up, wanting to see where the little Pips were, but could not quite make it. "You'd best not touch 'em you know." He snarled. "You'll be in even bigger trouble than you are now if anything happens to 'em."

"Says who?" One Ear jeered. "You?"

"Naw!" Smagnu realised that the truth would serve quite well under the circumstances. "Tell him Grutfley, they belongs to Number One and if anything happens to either of them he'll have you."

"It's the truth." Grutfley nodded vigorously. "Number One's got 'em earmarked as his own. Want's em for questioning in Cirith Ungol, away from everyone else."

"Yeah that's what he ordered." Smagnu took up the story. The Uruk reasoned it would give the hobbits the best chance of getting to their destination in one piece. "Wanted them both delivered to Cirith Ungol, but whole and unharmed, so as he can find out all about 'em."

"Well I may just have to ask 'em a few questions of my own first." One Ear told them. "But you look after yourself real good, Smagnu! 'Cause I'm gonna be looking after you and your fat friend too." He beckoned several large Uruks to come and stand by them. "These are gonna be your friends from now on. Gonna escort you nice as nice up to the front line, where you'll be proud to die for your Lord and Master."

The Uruk walked away muttering. "Cut my bloody ear off!"

****

TBC


	73. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

  
Pippin kept his eyes open and managed to screw his head around so that he could see where they were going. From the sheer and jagged mountain faces that stood before them, emerged the form of a great tower. It stood up in three great tiers from a shelf in the mountain wall, its back to a great cliff from which it jutted out in pointed bastions, one above the other, diminishing as they rose, with sheer sides. As they approached the frowning walls Pippin could make out the great tower gate.

The horses were pulled up in front of the closed entrance and Pippin shuddered with a sense of horror as he gazed upon two great carved figures seated upon thrones. Each had three joined bodies and three heads facing outward and inward across the gateway. They seemed immovable and yet they were aware: some dreadful spirit of evil vigilance abode in them. They knew an enemy and who could or could not pass.

The one-eared orc lifted up his fist at the gate and slowly the monstrous doors creaked open, allowing them to go through and as they did Merry could hear a great clamour and noise from wherever they were going.

The hobbits were lifted off the horses by One Ear and set on the ground. Pippin sidled over to Merry so that he could touch him and let him know he was all right. The orc took the food bag from the horse and slung it around his neck and shoulder. He obviously did not trust his companion, who was left to mind the animals, although One Ear would probably have kept those with him if he could.

"You just stay here and keep them horses safe till I gets back." He snarled at the other. "If'n you're lucky I'll give yer a share of the booty from these two. They have to be worth something or Smagnu wouldn't have been lugging 'em here."

He then picked up Pippin and slung him across his shoulder, ignoring his struggles, and took Merry by the scruff, making him walk sharply along, dragging him when he stumbled.

"Hoi there." An orc voice. "What are you about?"

"I needs to see the Commander of this tower, Cirith Ungol ain't it?" One Ear paused before the challenging sentry. "Got some of these spies for 'im."

"Well you'd best take 'em up there." The orc indicated the winding steps of the tower. "Give 'em straight to Cap'n Gorbag, he's my boss."

"Right." One Ear started off. "Whass the going rate for these 'ere. Is there a good reward?"

"I couldn't tell you." The sentry was not in the habit of capturing spies. "Gorbag's not likely to give you owt! There's Cap'n Shagrat up there an' all. But he's from Lúgburz. Heard he was looking for spies like this uns."

"I'll see who wants 'em the most then." One Ear turned Merry to the stairs again and they began the long climb.

****

Smagnu was in a deep sleep when his partner woke him. Grutfley had managed to scrounge some rations for them both and refill his water bottle which he had kept around his neck, the Uruk's had been lost with his horse.

"Here best try and eat summat." Grutfley squatted down next to the wounded Uruk. "Need to get some strength back."

"Water - you got some water first." Smagnu was having trouble focussing. "Don't think I can sit up yet."

"Here then." Grutfley rested the great creature on his arm and leant him forward, putting the water bottle to his mouth so he could drink. "Dunno 'bout sit, you should be dead by rights."

"Thought I was when I woke up." Smagnu admitted. "Then I saw your ugly face."

"If hadn't been for me you would be." Grutfley pointed out. "I pulled those arrows out good and I patched you up." The orc did not admit he had never done that before. Usually if another orc gets an arrow in him he either pulls it out himself or dies. "Lucky for you they was most in your chain mail, didn't go too deep see."

Smagnu's attire was slightly better than average orc issue. He had obtained a chain mail vest with the mithril coins along with the new cloak, money well spent it would now seem. Although the arrows had penetrated, the wounds had not been deep.

"Where'd you get that anyway?" Grutfley handed him some bread and meat. "That ain't standard issue."

"I got my ways." Smagnu managed a half grin. "It was the coins Little Pip gave me." He admitted. Then fell quiet as he thought about what might happen to the halflings now, without his protection.

"I gotta feeling they're be all right." Grutfley could tell what he was thinking. "They seem to've got a bit o' magick about 'em. It's us I'm more worrit about."

****

"So, they are both hurt but alive, but may not talk to you for fear of the Wraith hearing them." Éowyn recapped the situation. They had just made a small camp and having shot and cooked their meal were deciding which way to travel in search of the hobbits.

"They can talk to me briefly." Legolas watched the flames of their small campfire dance and flicker, "but not to give directions because all that is said can also be heard by the Wraith."

"Can you not also hear the Nazgûl?" Éowyn was tending to the horses as she spoke, rubbing Windfola down with a straw wisp she had made. "I thought mind links worked both ways."

"It's a new experience." Legolas shook his head. "I have not heard any thoughts from the Nazgûl unless I am speaking with the hobbits and he directs a threat at us. Perhaps it is he who controls who hears what."

"Where do you think they will go?" Éowyn was anxious to get on the road again and needed a sense of purpose; she craved action, although she appreciated the need for careful planning. "Can you guess?"

"Merry told me a while ago that the orc was going to take them to…" Legolas paused as he searched his memory, "he pronounced it 'kir-ung tow-rer'."

"Kir-ung towrer? That sounds very, very strange." Éowyn stopped working on Windfola and turned to the elf. "It sounds like something a child would say, especially tow-rer. What do you think it means?"

"Oh that part is simply 'tower'." Legolas laughed at her puzzlement, then realised that he needed to explain. "I'm sorry, I have grown accustomed to the way the hobbits speak in my head. It does sound quite childlike, even though they are adults."

"Why is that?" Éowyn started work now on Arod. "Is it a game they play?"

"No it is like a different language to them." Legolas smiled at the thought. "Mind speaking is a particular way of moving your thoughts around. The hobbits tend to jumble lots of things up in their heads at once, it's part of what makes them so playful and so emotional. But it also means mind speaking is a difficult language for them. I tend to think in Sindarin, while the hobbits' natural tongue is Westron, but thoughts have a language that's all their own."

"Do you have trouble understanding them in that case?" Éowyn was fascinated now and came to stand by the elf, watching as he prodded at the fire.

"Sometimes, although they understand each other well enough." Legolas explained. "They have trouble with words longer than one syllable, but they are quite ingenious in finding their way round them, and they tend to put things in the wrong order. But I've got used to it now."

"I wonder what _kir-ung tow-rer_ could be then." Éowyn pondered. "A tower in Mordor?" She suddenly realised what Merry had been saying. "He must mean Cirith Ungol! We should go there."

"I had not heard the name before." Legolas jumped to his feet and began to douse the small fire. "Do you know where it is?"

"I do." Éowyn was pleased to be seeing some action at last. "It is on the borders of Mordor, almost opposite to Minas Tirith, but the other side of the Anduin."

"Then that is our path." Legolas collected his bow. "Let us hope that is where the little ones are still headed and that we are in time."

****

By the time One Ear had reached the top of the winding steps of Cirith Ungol he was carrying both hobbits. Merry had had great difficulty negotiating the steep stairs and after many stumbles and trips, the orc had lost patience and picked him up and slung him over his other shoulder.

Pippin had reached out and caught hold of Merry's hand behind the orc's back, longing desperately to speak to him, but more terrified than ever now of being discovered by the Chief Nazgûl.

"Wassat you got there then?" Merry heard a gruff orc voice challenge. "Who you a'wanting?"

"Got some spies for the highest bidder, seems like." Merry blanched at the thought of being for sale. Memories of Wormtongue and Spandif raced through his head.

"You'd best see the boss then." The voice seemed to Merry to turn away. "Cap'n Gorbag! There's a Lúgburz soldier here with some more of those spies." The voice turned back. "Take 'em in there."

They moved on and then Merry felt his hand ripped from Pippin's as he was dumped on the ground. He climbed to his feet again and stood as straight as he could, his unseeing eyes wide open, his hand accidentally but automatically catching hold of the big Uruk's coat to steady himself.

"So who are you then?" A rough, snarling voice asked, Merry wondered which of them was being addressed.

"No good asking that one anything. It don't hear or speak." That was One Ear. "And the other 'un's as bad. It's completely blind,"

"Not much of spies then are they?" There was the usual raucous orc laughter that accompanied this obvious witticism. The rough voice asked, "You searched 'em?"

"Err yeah a bit." One Ear admitted.

"What'd you get off 'em?" A new voice. Harsh, cold and brutal sounding.

"Not much." One Ear prevaricated.

"But something." The cold voice.

"Er no, just a few pence. Nothing much." Merry realised from the tone that their captor had almost certainly helped himself to Pippin's little hoard of mithril, probably when he had taken Grutfley's knife.

"P'raps they got the same as the other one." That was the rough voice again. _Other one!_ Merry listened even more intently now, what _other one?_ "Did you strip 'em?"

"If there's any strippin' of 'em to be done, it's me's gonna do it." The cold voice.

"What so's you can just keep all the booty again." The rough voice was getting angry now. "Where's the shirt you had off that other one? Eh! You got it in your own personal lock up ain't yer?"

"What are you suggesting?" The cold voice. "I'm sending it to Lúgburz as per orders, thass all!"

"Sending it to your own pocket, s'more like." The angry voice had moved nearer. "Give us that one here, I'll see what it's got." Merry was seized by iron fingers digging into his arm as he was pulled across the floor. He felt Pippin grab onto his other hand and, rather than let go, was dragged with him.

"No you don't, Gorbag." The other voice sounded angry now too. "You and you! Get them little rats back!"

Merry was grabbed again by other fists, he lost Pippin in the struggle, as two varying factions started a contest of hobbit tug-of-war. There was a cacophony of shouting and swords began to clash. Merry was flung against a wall and he scrambled along the edge on all fours as far away from the fighting sounds as he could, wondering desperately if he dared risk a mental shout to Pippin.

"Gerroff you bastard!" That was the big Uruk who had brought them. "They're my bloody prisoners anyway - you dungbag! Yeeeoow!"

As the frightening crashes and curses of fighting continued Merry felt two little hands creep into his and hold on fast. Pippin pulled him along firmly, both keeping close to the wall, creeping away from the angry voices. They stopped and Pippin ducked Merry's head down and pushed him forward, then followed him and held him fast, making certain his cousin did not move. Merry tentatively lifted his bound hands above his head and felt a close little roof. They must be under a table - no, it was too low, a wide bench then.

They both sat very still, their bodies pressed close to one another, unable to hug because of their bound wrists. They kept hold of each other's hands and Pippin pressed his face into Merry's shoulder, peeping up every so often to watch the angry and ferocious violence splaying around the large courtyard.

Each time Pippin dared to lift his head up to watch the fighting he saw something horrendous. The orcs were hacking each other to pieces, and the court was becoming choked up with dead orcs, or their severed and scattered heads and limbs. The carnage was sickening and Pippin gagged several times. He had felt sick during the ride and on the journey up the stairs, now the sight and stench of torn orc bodies was threatening to make him vomit.

Merry felt his cousin's distress and from the noises could guess what he was seeing. He held Pippin's hands and when his face was on his shoulder rocked him very slightly, kissing his curly head reassuringly every so often.

How long the fight went on for neither of the hobbits remembered later, nor would they recall how long they crouched beneath the stone bench in the shadows, melting into the darkness as only hobbits can.

As they hid there, even though the fighting had stopped and all the orcs lay still and silent, they were both too frightened to move. Eventually weariness overcame first Pippin and he nestled into Merry's side, using his cousin as a pillow and fell asleep and, not long after, Merry's head drooped down and he slept too.

The sound that awoke Merry was strangely familiar, but he could not catch it. It had ended before he knew what it was, he only realised that the sound made him sad and happy all at once.

He shook Pippin gently, much as he was loath to wake him, but they needed to move and he was helpless without Pip's sight on such unfamiliar territory. Also he was anxious to know if any of the orcs were still alive and perhaps searching for them.

Pippin stirred and sat up, yawning hugely as if coming round from a good night's sleep, instead of a short nap under a bench in an orc filled tower. Or rather a tower filled with dead orcs, so it seemed.

Pippin crawled tentatively out and looked around and finally threw up the contents of his stomach. That dealt with, he took a few deep breaths, then a better look. All the orcs were either dead or dying, many with severed limbs or even heads and so it was with One Ear. His head lay slightly apart from his great body, the lifeless hand still clutching his sword.

Touching Merry lightly on his head to let him know he was to wait, Pippin steeled himself and stuck out his chin, trying to imitate Merry at his most determined and strode over the remains of One Ear's body. Not looking at the contorted grimace on the detached head or the gruesome neck still seeping blood, Pippin rummaged around in the Uruk's clothing until he had repossessed his mithril coins and Grutfley's knife. Lastly, rather than pull it over the hideous neck, Pippin used the knife to cut the food bag free and took that as well.

Merry held the knife still as Pippin sawed his bonds against it, then he cut Merry free. As the last piece of rope fell away Pippin threw his arms tightly round Merry and Merry drew him in. They stood for at least a minute, both drained and relieved, but still afraid and not sure what to do next.

Merry decided to risk a word.

_'pip?'_

_'mer…'_

_'we do now?'_

_'go out?'_

_'all orcs go dead?'_

_'think…'_

Then suddenly Merry heard a sound.

_'pip! i hear'ed some… come near…'_

_'hide we…'_

Pippin pulled Merry into the shadows by the door and waited. A small silhouetted figure came through the door and, not noticing the two hobbits, began looting through the dead bodies. It was very dark now and Pippin could barely make the form out.

_'what is pip?'_

_'think small orc…'_

_'we get it?'_

_'yeah! it not big… i get leg… you gotted knife… get top…'_

_'where is?'_

_'i holded hand you… then i pushes you right place…'_

_'when do…'_

_'count i one… and two… and three… go… then we goed…'_

_'ready…'_

_'put knife up… be ready…'_

Merry adjusted the knife, holding it above his head, ready to strike down on their victim.

_'one… two … three… GO!'_

Both the hobbits pounced, adrenaline pumping, Pippin pushing Merry down onto the surprised victim, who turned just as the pair launched themselves. Pippin made contact first though, grabbing the feet and pulling the figure off balance, allowing Merry to push it on down to the ground, one hand finding the throat and the other striking downwards with the deadly knife.

_'NOT Kill!'_

Pippin's mental scream impacted on his cousin in a split second and Merry's knife swerved to the side, colliding with the stone flags and sending out red sparks.

_'what happ… pip?'_

_'hobb't foots! hobb't foots!'_

_'who is hobb't foots?'_

Pippin scrambled over Merry's back and looked down at their intended victim that Merry was still holding by the throat.

_'Sam! is Sam!'_

"Geroff you filthy…!"

"Sam! Sam! It's us. It's Merry and Pippin!"

****

TBC


	74. <i>frodosam</i>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

  
"Merry! Pippin! As I live and breathe! How did you get here?" Sam had been quickly released from Merry's grip and the two hobbits scrambled to their feet, pulling Sam up with them.

"It's a very long story, Sam I wouldn't know where to start." Merry clapped his hand on Sam's sturdy shoulder and Pippin hugged the little gardener. "But what about you? And where's Frodo?"

"He's all right!" Sam drew a deep breath; "well at least, he is now I think. Ours is a long story too as you'd think. But bless me look at you both, what a sorry state you're in."

"Well we've been in the wars a bit." Merry admitted. "And we're not through them yet."

"No. Best not to stand around here." Sam agreed. "Help me to get some clothes for Mr Frodo and I'll take you to him."

"I-I… can't…" Merry trailed off as he wondered how to explain to Sam that he could not see to help him. But Sam was distracted for the moment by Pippin hanging on his arm and squeezing him every so often with excitement.

"Steady Pip, you'll have me over in a moment." Sam held the excited hobbit still "What is it?" Sam grasped both Pippin's arms and held him out looking at the smiling face with suspicious curiosity. "What's wrong with him, Merry? There's something missing."

"Err he can't hear or talk, Sam." Merry heard Sam's sharp intake of breath and imagined the look on his face. He decided to give him all the news at once and get it over with. "…and I can't see."

"You mean… you're blind." Sam reached out to touch Merry's eyes, then pulled back uncertainly and a little embarrassed. "You poor things." Sam looked from one to the other a little lump forming in his throat. They both looked so thin and battered, not the well-fed, happy hobbits that had left The Shire with Frodo and him. But then his Master had suffered appallingly too, they all had.

"Come on, Sam," Merry realised that his news had stunned the hobbit, "Don't worry about it. You need some clothes for Frodo, right? I'll get Pip to help you."

_'pip… frodosam… mean sam… got get clothes off orc… you go help he?'_

Pippin went back to the orc Sam had been looting when they attacked him and started to pull its coat off. Sam looked curiously at Merry, wondering how he had told Pippin to help, but he let it pass and just lifted the orc into a sitting position so they could wrestle its garment off.

"So where is Frodo?" Merry asked a little puzzled, he would have expected them to be together. "Is he here?"

"He's up in a loft, just outside of here," Sam tentatively turned another body over, collecting a belt. "You wait there just a moment and then we'll all go see… er begging your pardon Mr Merry, go find Frodo."

"That was you, earlier wasn't it!" Merry had just realised what had woken him.

"How d'you mean?" Sam was now selecting orc helmets and discarding them.

"Singing!" Merry snapped his fingers. "… you were singing Sam. It woke me up. Why were you singing, Sam? Here of all places."

"I was sort of looking for Mr Frodo." Sam thought it seemed a bit foolish now, "but it did help me to find him."

"How did you two end up here, anyway," Merry could hear Sam and Pippin working at their looting with due diligence. "Were you captured?"

"Well Mr Frodo was," Sam admitted shyly. "So I came to look for him."

"You mean you, bravely fought your way in and rescued him." Merry smiled as he imagined faithful Sam brandishing his sword and battling the fiercest orcs to save Frodo. "You are a marvel Sam and no mistake."

"I don't know about that," Sam said modestly. "Seems most of the orcs just upped and killed themselves."

"But Sam, just one thing." Merry knew he probably should not ask, but then again the others would want to know. "Does he still have It?"

Sam nodded and then realised that, of course, Merry couldn't see. "We do Mr Merry, It's safe."

"Well done Sam." Merry did not enquire further, the less he knew the better, it was enough, but he was certain that Sam had no small part to play in keeping the Ring secure.

Sam eventually made a bundle of what he needed and beckoned to Pippin, who took Merry by the hand and the three made their way back to the landing, Pip carefully leading Merry around yet another dead orc on the floor.

Sam called softly "Elbereth, Elbereth," and Frodo let down the light ladder.

Sam looked at Merry with concern. "Can you manage a ladder Mr Merry?"

"You go up first, Sam and warn Frodo," Merry smiled at the thought. "Don't want to give him too big a shock. Then give me a call when you're ready and I can climb up. Pippin will follow me." Merry felt for the rungs and waited for Sam to call him up.

"Mr Frodo, I got a bit of a surprise," Sam hardly knew where to start so just stated in a conversational way. "I just bumped into Merry and Pippin."

"Sam! Shame on you for teasing me at such a time." Frodo looked at him quizzically. "They couldn't possibly be here!"

"No it's true," Sam leaned down to call Merry. "Come on up, now." He turned back to Frodo who was sitting cross-legged on the floor with Sam's cloak pulled around his naked body. "Just one thing though, they're both a bit unwell."

Before Sam could elaborate further Merry emerged through the trap door. Frodo climbed to his feet and went to the opening, his own hurts forgotten for the moment in the wonder of seeing his cousin. "Merry, Merry! I can hardly believe it. Is it really you?" Frodo helped Merry into the loft. "…and Pip!

"Frodo?" Merry was disorientated after the climb and stumbled a little, Frodo held his arm and steadied him.

"Merry?" Both the hobbits were a bit shaky and Frodo could tell something was very wrong with his cousin as he gently enfolded him in a loving embrace. "What happened? How did you come here?" he asked softly.

Before Merry could answer Pippin scrambled nosily up the ladder and would have barrelled into Frodo, except Sam intercepted him and slowed him down a little. Frodo took one arm from Merry to hug Pippin as well and the youngster immediately wrapped both arms tightly around his older cousin. "Oh Pippin, Pippin it's good to see you too." Frodo almost laughed at Pip's enthusiasm.

"Well, we'd best get sorted out." Sam was getting anxious about their present location. "Come Mr Frodo we'd better get you dressed at least."

"Oh I'm sorry Frodo," Merry drew back and pulled Pippin off as well. "I didn't realise you weren't dressed."

Frodo looked at Merry in surprise. Sam realised he had not explained. "Mr Merry's been, um… well he's blind."

"Oh Merry," Frodo was all contrition. "That's terrible, for you I mean. How did it happen?"

"It was something that happened to us at Isengard," Merry explained very briefly, "a curse Saruman put on us."

"Both of you?" Frodo looked at Pippin, "But Pip can see all right."

"He can't hear or speak." Merry felt for Pippin and drew him close, "but we have a way of talking. But enough of our adventures, how have you two fared?"

The four of them sat down in a little circle on the floor, after Frodo had put on some of the disgusting orc clothing Sam had brought him. Pippin took some rations from the food bag he had liberated from One Ear and they made a little picnic. There was nothing to drink, but there were two large apples, which Sam cut up with Sting and shared out.

Pippin nestled in close between Frodo and Merry, putting his head on Frodo's arm every so often, Frodo patting him gently each time and smiling at his little cousin, although he was secretly worried and distressed to see Pippin afflicted so.

"So what do we do now?" Sam asked once they had nearly finished the serious business of eating. They were all of them famished, but Sam most of all as it had been several days since he had eaten. "Are you two going to come with us?"

"We didn't even expect to meet you," explained Merry. "We were trying to make our way out of Mordor," he gave a small sigh, "and I don't think we'd be much help now anyway."

"I wouldn't want to put you two in more danger." Frodo added. "Especially Pip, here. It's so strange not to hear him chattering all the time. Poor Pip."

"There's something else though." Merry added. "I've just realised, we have to part soon, Pip and I are putting you two in more danger by being with you."

"How's that?" Sam asked. "It doesn't seem possible, reckon we're in about as much danger as we can manage as it is."

"It's the Nazgûl." Merry said simply. "It's a bit complicated to explain, but Pippin and I have become sort of linked - mentally linked that is - to each other."

"So that's how you talk to one another!" Frodo was wide eyed. "That's amazing Merry. I know elves can do such things, but I never heard of hobbits doing that before."

"No, it probably is a first." Merry agreed. "Legolas taught us, more or less by accident really. But there is a problem. The Nazgûl, their chief, he has found a way into our minds as well and he can hear what we say to each other. We're afraid he is going to find us with this link."

"That's why you think you will endanger us!" Frodo gasped in horror. "Oh you poor things, but you are in terrible danger as well and it's all my fault! I'm so sorry!"

"No Frodo, it's not your fault, you didn't ask for this trouble any more than any of us did." Merry patted him reassuringly on the shoulder.

"Merry's right." Sam agreed. "We're all in danger, but we just have to do whatever's for the best."

"You're right, I know." Frodo sighed. "We've seen the Nazgûl Lord ourselves, flying overhead and we were terrified. It would be a dreadful thing if he were to catch up with us, all would be lost!"

"I know and I think we can turn this about to our advantage." Merry was always the strategist given the opportunity. "Pip and I can perhaps lead him and maybe the other eight away from you and Sam."

"The way you did with the orcs in Parth Galen, when we parted." Frodo shook his head sadly. "I would hate to think of you and Pip acting as decoys for us again, putting yourselves in extra danger."

"But as Sam says, we all have to do whatever is for the best." Merry finished his last piece of apple and added matter-of-factly, "besides all we have to do is feed him some confusing messages in our heads."

"I don't know," Sam found the whole mind link business a little too hard to take. "Are you sure that'll work?"

"No," Merry admitted, "but it's worth a try."

"What does Pip think?" Frodo asked looking at his little cousin curiously.

Merry closed his sightless eyes.

_'pip?'_

_'mer…'_

_'we go help frodosam?'_

_'course…mer?'_

_'pip?'_

_'tell frodosam i happ… happ see at them…'_

_'they do know…'_

_'but tell 's well…'_

_'…will pip…'_

"Pip wants to help, of course he does." Merry hugged his little cousin close and added. "Pippin wants me to tell you how very, very happy he is to see you both."

Frodo looked at Pippin again and saw he was now beaming at him and at Sam in turn. "Tell him the same Merry." Frodo laughed. "Both of you!"

_'frodosam sayed it too at we…'_

"But Sam and I must certainly carry on and soon." Frodo added sadly. "I fear for you two as well, the journey from here to outside of Mordor is extremely perilous, especially for you Merry without being able to see."

"That first stair we came up," Sam agreed, "and the narrow ledge, you'll have to be really careful."

"Sam, I don't suppose in all this ruin and devastation around here there is anything to write with is there?" Frodo did not really expect there to be, but Sam had surprised him with his resourcefulness many times before.

"You know me Mr Frodo." Sam looked half embarrassed as he dug into his pack and sheepishly from the very bottom pulled a dog-eared little journal and a stump of wax crayon. "I was thinking way back, before we left Rivendell of keeping a bit of a diary, but what with one thing and another."

"It's hardly surprising, Sam." Frodo smiled, "but it's going to come in very useful now."

Frodo, like Merry, knew Pip's reading and writing style and its limitations. He carefully tore a blank page from the book and drew a little map on it showing the route he and Sam had taken through the tunnel and the stairs of Cirith Ungol. He made short notes at the most dangerous points, such as 'very big and steep' or 'hi-up steps'. Frodo then passed it to Sam, who added some notes of his own, particularly at Shelob's lair, which he marked and wrote 'big spider heer, but I stuk it wiv sting. Mighten not be ded tho so bee carfull.' Sam's spelling was a bit wobbly too.

They gave this to Pippin who frowned at first then shrugged. Frodo took it back and wrote on the back, 'Dearest Pip, this the way out for you and Merry.' Then added, 'you must be very careful and look after Merry as it is going to be dangerous for him!'

Pippin inspected the writing on the back, tracing the words with his finger, pointing to 'dangerous' with a frown. Frodo rewrote it 'DANE-JER-US!' Pip nodded in understanding.

"I've an idea, Mr Frodo." Sam suddenly lit up with inspiration. "I'll cut a length of my elven rope for them, that way they can tie themselves together and make sure if one falls the other will hold them up."

"But won't we pull each other down?" Merry questioned, not wanting to put Pip in danger. "I'm not sure if Pip could hold my weight."

"I think you'd be safer with it," Frodo agreed with Sam. "It's very light and strong and it seems to have something about it."

"But won't you need it?" Merry protested.

"I'll cut it in half." Sam was already measuring the centre of the rope. "That should be enough for both." He sliced through the rope with Sting and stood Pippin up and wound the rope around his waist. Sam then pointed at the map and took the other end of the rope and pointed at Merry. Pippin again nodded his understanding.

"You must both be careful in Mordor." Merry said, "There are many orc battalions on the move and they seem to accost anyone who gets in their way."

"So how did you reach here?" Frodo asked.

"We came as captives," Merry explained, "we passed Mount Doom on the way here, Smagnu described it to me and it was all by road that we travelled, but that may not be safe for you if you are to avoid being captured."

"Who's Smagnu?" Frodo smiled at the name. "Sounds like an orc."

"He is. Oh there's something important I have to tell Pip!" Merry suddenly remembered he had not been able to explain to Pippin about Smagnu being alive, and then meeting Sam and Frodo had occupied them both.

_'pip!'_

_'mer?'_

_'i not telled you 'bout smag…'_

_'what telled… he goed dead…' _Pippin gave a little sniff and Merry could tell the memory had made Pip about to cry again.__

___'not… he go 'live… orc bring'ded us here sayed it…'_ _ _

'mer… you go sayed… make i feel bettrer…'

'not… it true… other orc sayed he not go dead yet… but he will… 'cept think that orc go dead now? does?'

'…does! he go got no head!'

'…no head?'

'…it cutted off!'

'…so smag and grump go be 'live!'

Pippin, for no apparent reason that Frodo and Sam could see, suddenly jumped up and flung his arms around Merry almost knocking him down.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked in amazement at the little hobbit's erratic behaviour.

"I just told him some good news." Merry prized Pippin off his neck and smiled at him, nodding vigorously to confirm what he had said. "I told him his favourite orc is still alive!"

****

TBC  



	75. Partings and Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

  
"You say that Pippin made friends with an orc?" Merry did not need to see the look on Frodo's face as his older cousin said this, his tone of voice was incredulous enough.  
"Well, as far as I know he was an Uruk-hai," Merry qualified. "His name was Smagnu and he did look after us both very well."  
"You were looked after by an orc?" Sam sounded more astonished than Frodo if that were possible. "You've told some pretty strange stories since we met up, what with mind talk and you having a curse on you and all, but having an orc for a nursemaid, well that's just about beats everything!"  
"Well two orcs really." Merry thought he should acknowledge Grutfley's contribution, after all, he had apologised. "The other was not so good at first, but we sorted things out. His name was Grumpfly or something like that."  
Pippin was watching Frodo's and Sam's faces while Merry was talking and looked from one to the other as their jaws dropped with pure astonishment. Then he gave a knowing little smile and, taking Sam's journal held it up to beg a piece of paper. Sam gave him the crayon and with his tongue firmly between his teeth in concentration Pippin wrote, _'meri tole yu abot smagnud and othr orc'_.  
Frodo read it out loud to Sam and Merry, smiling at Pippin as he nodded that he had guessed right. "Well I suppose during troubled times you have to make some strange alliances," Frodo sighed and gave Pip another hug. "Sam and I made one of our own with someone unexpected."  
"Oh that's for sure," Sam agreed, "although I don't think it turned out for the best. It's thanks to Gollum you ended up in here." Sam was still bubbling with fury at the betrayal of his master to Shelob.  
"Gollum!" It was Merry's turn to be amazed, "you made friends with Gollum?"  
"Yes and he led us straight into the great spider's lair." Sam said. Then remembered that although they had drawn Pippin a map they had not told Merry about Shelob. "You and Pip have to go that way, so have a care. I battled this monster spider, and I stuck her good, but she may still be alive."  
"Thanks Sam," Merry reached out his hand and, finding the little gardener's shoulder, squeezed it with affection. "We promise be careful if you promise too."  
"We will," agreed Frodo, "although we are all treading perilous roads and it will be a miracle if we all come safely through."  
"We can only do our best," said Merry.  
Just then there was a terrifying screeching wail that they all knew well. The three hobbits froze with horror and Pippin looked from one to the other in fright, wondering what had scared them so badly.  
"We must go," Merry was the first to react. "This tower is a dangerous place to be, we should not have lingered so long."  
"Merry's right," Sam began packing his little sack again.  
Pippin, sensing they were on the move, took the food bag he had liberated from One Ear, which was still half full, and pressed it into Frodo's hands. "No Pip, that's not fair. Merry we can't take all your food." Frodo protested.  
"Of course you must," Merry agreed with his younger cousin's actions. "You and Sam will need it before we do. You have further to go and your journey is more vital. We'll be all right."  
"Come now," Sam was all bustle after the scare of the Wraith call. "We haven't time to argue, we've got to get out of here."  
Frodo finished dressing and tied the food bag to his front. Sam climbed down the ladder first with Merry next, carefully feeling for the rungs and Sam guiding his last few steps. Then Pip scampered nimbly down; quickly taking charge of Merry again and Frodo came last.  
Sam took the ladder and laid it in the passage beside the huddled body of the fallen orc. The stair was dark, but on the rooftop the glare of the Mountain could still be seen, though it was dying down now to a sullen red. They picked up four shields to help them blend in; Pippin decided they could get rid of theirs later if these were an encumbrance. The little hobbit also liberated a belt with a long knife and sheaf from a small orc. It was still as big as a sword and scabbard for him.  
Down the great stairway they plodded, Frodo noticed with pride how his little cousin guided Merry, making sure he did not trip. The high chamber of the turret behind where they had picnicked and chatted, seemed almost homely now, and terror ran along the walls. All might be dead in the Tower of Cirith Ungol, but it was steeped in fear and evil still.  
At length they came to the door upon the outer court, and they halted. There was no sign of the other orc who had brought Merry and Pippin, he and the two horses were long gone. But from where they stood they felt the malice of the Watchers beating on them, black silent shapes on either side of the open gate through which the glare of Mordor dimly showed.  
As they threaded their way among the hideous bodies of the orcs, the battle having spilled to every corner of the tower, each step became more difficult.  
"When we get through here," Sam told Merry, "we go this way and you go that." He pointed in two different directions.  
Frodo smiled and intervened before Merry could say anything. "If you can say the words to Pippin, Merry, with your mind talk, Sam could show him."  
"Oh yes, I'm sorry Mr Merry, I keep forgetting, you make so little of it an' all." Sam was all contrition.  
"That's all right, Sam." Merry took Pippin's hand. "This is quite hard, so make it as short as possible. I'll say little bits at a time out loud and in my head to Pip at the same time, so you know what he's hearing."  
"Right, I think I got that." Sam took a deep breath. "After the gate…"  
 _'pip'_ Merry said in his head and out loud simultaneously, "Pip"  
 _'when we go gate…_ ' out loud, "When we go through the gate…"  
"…we go this way…" Sam pointed.  
 _'frodosam gotted go this way…'_ out loud "Frodo and Sam go this way…"  
Sam paused, making sure Pippin was paying attention. "…and you go that way.'  
 _'gotted us go that way…'_ out loud "…and we go that way."  
Sam pointed the direction out to Pippin. "You have to find the tunnel, the one on the map Frodo drew."  
 _'gotted get tunnlel on pict draw frodosam…'_ out loud "We've got to find the tunnel on the picture Frodo drew."  
"Do you understand all that Pip?" Frodo looked at him anxiously, although he could see that it was a very different Pippin than the one he had parted company with only weeks ago. He seemed so grown up and responsible somehow, especially in the way he took care of Merry.  
 _'is all undrer… und-stand pip?'_ out loud. "Is that all understandable Pip?"  
Pippin nodded vigorously at Frodo and Sam and they both gave him a hug. Then Frodo reached in the food bag and took a small loaf, one of several, and some dried fruit and made Pippin take that. Sam nodded in agreement, he and Frodo would need food desperately, but they could not take it all and let their friends go off with nothing.  
It seemed to suddenly strike Pippin that this was where they had to part and then, that they might never see each other again. He threw his arms around Frodo again and hung on desperately. Frodo patted his shoulder and realised that his youngest cousin was heaving big sobs. He pulled him back to see large tears in his eyes. "Don't cry Pip it'll all be all right and it was wonderful to see you, even if it is in this dreadful place. Will you tell him later, Merry?"  
"He knows, Frodo." Merry was feeling sick to his stomach at the thought of letting poor Frodo and dear old Sam go off alone into the depths of Mordor, but there was nothing else to be done. He reached out his hand towards Frodo who took it, putting the blind hobbit's hand up to his face. Merry gently touched the familiar features, running his fingers over the contours of his cousin's sweet elven face. "Bye Frodo, keep safe," was all he could manage before the tears spilled over.  
Merry bit his lip and turned to where Sam waited patiently, "You look after him Sam, won't you."  
"I promised Gandalf and I promise you as well." Sam hugged Merry fiercely, then let him go suddenly, standing upright and straight as a soldier, stiffening his quivering lip. "It's a double promise now."  
"…and Sam," Merry added with a tearful smile. "don't forget to take care of you too!"  
They turned now to face the archway. Pippin holding tightly to Merry's hand. They all felt frozen to the spot, even Merry who could not see the archway or the hideous carved figures there. To move an inch further was a pain and weariness to will and limb.  
Frodo had no strength for such a battle. He sank to the ground "I can't go on Sam," he murmured. "I don't know what's come over me."  
"I do Mr Frodo. Hold up now! It's the gate." Sam gave Pippin a little squeeze and steadied him as he could see the small hobbit was whimpering, albeit silently. "There's some devilry there. But I got through, and I'm going to get out. It can't be more dangerous than before. Now for it!"  
Sam drew out the elven-glass of Galadriel. As if to do honour to his hardihood and to grace with splendour his faithful brown hobbit-hand that had done such noble deeds, the phial blazed forth suddenly, so that all the shadowy court was lit with a dazzling radiance like lightning, but it remained steady and did not pass.  
"Gilthoniel, A Elbereth!" Sam cried. For, why he did not know, his thought sprang back suddenly to the Elves in the Shire and the song that drove away the black rider in the trees.  
"Aiya elenion ancalima!" cried Frodo once again on his feet and behind Sam.  
The will of the Watchers was broken with a suddenness like the snapping of a cord, and the four hobbits stumbled forward. Then they ran. Through the gate and past the great seated figures with their glittering eyes. There was a crack. The keystone of the arch crashed almost on their heels and the wall above crumbled and fell in ruin across the road.  
Sam and Frodo ran in their direction and Pippin had frantically pulled Merry the other way. Only by a hair did they escape, running and then rolling head over heels as the masonry smashed to the ground, but now they were parted by a wall of rubble, unable to say their final goodbyes.  
As they realised they had separated, a bell clanged and from the Watchers there went up a high and dreadful wail. Far up above in the darkness it was answered. Out of the black sky there came dropping like a bolt, a winged shape, rending the clouds with a ghastly shriek.  
If Pippin could have squealed at that point he would have, but Merry had heard the noise and they both knew there was no time for calling out to Frodo and Sam. They ran, Pippin leading the way, Merry stumbling and picking himself up when he tripped.  
Pippin found the broad steps leading down the cleft to the tunnel and slowed a little until Merry got accustomed to the downward gait of the steps. In the distance he could see a small blot that was the mouth of the tunnel. Panicking now, too afraid to look behind and see if they were pursued, Pippin sped up again, pulling Merry as fast as he dared.  
They reached the tunnel and Pippin finally stopped, feeling a little safer with a roof over their heads. The hobbits were breathless and they sank to the ground, Pippin peering fearfully back the way they had come to see if they were discovered.  
But equally terrifying was the shelter they had now found. The stench was appalling and around the entrance, like a torn curtain, fluttered the remains of Shelob's web where Frodo had hacked it apart. Pippin gulped at the thickness of the strands and the size of the web, even if this creature were wounded he still did not relish the thought of meeting it.  
Merry wondered why they had stopped so suddenly, but decided that logically they must have reached some kind of cover. He was certain as he got his breath back that they were in a tunnel, the air was fouler and still and there was no breeze upon his face. Then he remembered that, although they were running from the wraith, they had agreed to try and draw it away from Frodo and Sam. Now seemed as good a time as any to begin.  
 _'pip?'  
'mer'  
'we go 'scape out mord now'  
'do'  
'wraith not go foll us'  
'not knowed'  
'runned too fast it we'  
'did! _'  
Pippin gazed fearfully out of the tunnel, not totally convinced of their running prowess. He knew what Merry was trying to do, but was not sure they were out of reach yet.  
 _'mer… we go more in tunnlel…'_  
'go now?'  
'do'  
'FILTHILY CREATURES I WILL FIND YOU NOW! YOU ARE IN THE TUNNEL OF THE SPIDER - THIS TIME I WILL KILL YOU BOTH IF SHE DOES NOT KILL YOU FIRST - I WILL BE DONE WITH YOU!'  
The hobbits did not answer, but were on their feet and ready to move swiftly into the tunnel. Merry tripped over the strands of web as they started and Pippin had to hack the sticky silk free with his knife, it was like cutting through thick rope and took several minutes.  
They had gone only a dozen yards when Merry grabbed tightly onto Pippin's arm, halting them once more. He had heard something, a voice, a whiney, unpleasant voice.  
"Nassty little hobbitses, coming to kill poor Sméagol, minding our own business we were, they chasing us to be cruel. Sméagol helped the Master now he sending these other hobbitses back to hurt poor Sméagol."

****  
TBC


	76. Gollum and Co

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

_'mer?'_

_'can see thing, pip?'_

_‘small like hobb’t – crawly like spide!’_

_'think it frodosam’s goll-gum?'_

_‘think that is be goll-gum’_

_'can hear he'_

_'not 'fraid he…i smack at he… scare he ‘way!'_

_**'pip!'** _

Merry was suddenly pushed up against the wall and abandoned by Pippin. He drew Grutfley's knife and pulled the shield up into a defensive posture.

"Oh comes at us with a sword does it?” The miserable voice whined, “Poor Sméagol got no nassty blades, no stickeses - nothing!"

"Gollum!" Merry called out. "Pippin won't hurt you, but he can't hear what you say."

"Tricksy hobbitses!" Gollum was a vague shape in the gloom, Pippin could only just make him out, although Merry could hear him perfectly well, the creature seemed to be talking to himself. "Sneaked off and left poor Sméagol they did. Now She's hurt and tries to eat us, She did, because the tasty treat I brought got away."

"What do you mean?" Merry could half guess he might be talking about the giant spider Sam had warned them of. "Who tried to eat you?"

Gollum circled around Pippin, edging into the wall, Pippin backed up a little, putting himself between the creeping shape and Merry.

_'what it do pip?'_

_'come near wall…'_

"These hobbitses come with Sméagol. We show them nice way to go," Gollum's voice was getting nearer. "Find master, then he give back the Precious when we bring the lost hobbitses to him."

"We're not lost Gollum." Merry did not want to say where Frodo and Sam were, but he also did not want to appear to be at this strange creature's mercy. "We're going a different way that's all."

There was a sudden flurry of movement, Merry felt a cold bony hand grab his neck and almost immediately it was wrenched away and there was a thump and a squeal followed by a pitiful sobbing. "Oww! bad, cruel hobbit. Whack poor Sméagol, only being a help to little hobbit. You cruel like wicked Samwise, calls us a sneak, calls us slinker. Sméagol only being nice to good master. Oww, poor Sméagol, poor Precious."

_'you smack he pip?'_

_'did! he grab you at neck…'_

"We don't want to fight with you Gollum." Merry thought it was a good moment to call a truce, while the creature was hurt. "Now you leave us alone and we won't hurt you."

"Not hurts us, they won't! Funny hobbitses we think these are. Oh yes. One talks and one whacks at us, one can't hear he says and it doesn't talkses neither, doesn't say a word, just whacks at us and hurts us."

"I told you, Pippin can't hear and he can't speak." Merry did not want Gollum to get the wrong idea about his little cousin; maybe taking offence at Pip's silence. "But he can whack you again if you don't behave."

"And what about the other hobbit, my Precious." Gollum's voice was moving closer again. "Why does it stand by the wall and look at nothing? Can it see? We don't think so."

"It's dark." Merry was guessing, but it seemed likely in the enclosed smelly space.

"Not so dark my Precious, we think it wants to see and it can't. We think it gets very lost. One can't hear and one can't see. Poor hobbitses going to need clever Sméagol to help them. Oh we're very good at helping hobbitses, aren't we my Precious?"

Merry felt Pippin directly in front of him, shielding him from the creature.

_'pip? if he take us… not go at frodosam…'_

_'where he take us though? go at big spides think…'_

_'…thinks too, but keep he 'way frodosam…'_

_'…best do then… i watch…watch… watch he…'_

_'good do pip…let he come at i now…'_

"All right, Gollum, you show us the way if you want to help." Merry put away his knife and felt for Pip's hand, but Pippin was clutching the shield in one and his sword in the other. He caught hold of his cousin's coat instead. "Show Pip the way and I'll follow him."

"Sméagol help the poor blind hobbit, hold its hand." Merry felt the stink of fishy breath near him now. "or doesn't it trust Sméagol, good, kind Sméagol, my Precious."

"I've only just met you Sméagol," Merry thought using the creature's own name for himself might seem more friendly, "how do I know that I can trust you?"

"Oh it doesn't trust us at all. Thinks we're going to take it the wrong way." Sméagol took Merry's hand from Pippin's coat and held it tightly. "Have to trusts us it does. Poor hobbit can't see, Sméagol take good care of it. Other hobbit will have to follow. Not get close to Sméagol in case he whacks us again!"

Gollum quickly pulled Merry away from the wall and along the tunnel as Pippin fell in behind, feeling very anxious at this turn of events.

Of course they were right not to trust this warped creature and they had half guessed his plan, to lead them into the giant spider. But Sméagol was not so certain of the plan after Frodo had escaped the lair and then the evil, vicious Samwise had stabbed Her. She was angry now with Sméagol and he had to placate Her. These two new hobbits might serve, but the one with the sword could fight back. All he needed to do was to get rid of the smaller one and bring Her Ladyship the blind one. He would make a good morsel and a blind, helpless hobbit would be easy prey, even in Her present state.

Pippin was having difficulty keeping up and starting to feel rather panicked. The sword and shield were bulky and balance was a problem in the dark with the uneven surface underfoot. Gollum had dragged Merry along at an unexpectedly fast pace and the two were now rounding a corner. He sent a quick shout.

_'merr! wait i…'_

This was all happening too quickly for both the hobbits' liking. Merry pulled back a little, trying to feel for Pippin following and as soon as he heard the shout he dug his heels in. "Wait Sméagol, where’s Pip? We must wait for him."

"He comes, wait here for him little blind hobbit," Sméagol had seen his chance. The tunnel had started to honeycomb at this point and Gollum pushed Merry into a side tunnel, turning him as he did so. The hobbit was now completely disorientated but felt for the wall and stood still waiting for Pippin to catch up whilst trying to regain his bearings.

_'pip i not move now… you come soon at i…'_

_'come round corn-rer merr not see you!'_

Pippin raced on round the next corner missing the side tunnel in the dark. Sméagol, grinning in triumph, pulled Merry and started to retrace their steps as soon as Pippin was out of sight around the next bend. "Come quick little hobbit, your friend comes now. We have to hurry."

_'merr! merr where you? i not see you! merr!'_

_'pip not know goll-gum make go fast now… get scare… i stop he.'_

"Where is Pippin?" Merry pulled up and refused to move any further. "I'm not moving until you find him."

Sméagol pulled on his hand urgently. "Come little hobbit, it's not safe for you to wait here. Sméagol take you sssafe place, you can hide be sssafe."

"I don't want to hide." Merry was adamant. "I want to find Pippin."

"Oh it wants its nassty friend with the cruel steel to come and whack poor Sméagol again, does it?" Gollum saw that Merry was reaching for his own knife now and quickly caught his hand tightly in his skeletal like fist and pulled the knife free, throwing it away with a clatter. "We don't need that nassty cold ssteel to hurt poor Sméagol."

"Where are we?" Merry was getting angry now as well as frightened. "What are you playing at Sméagol?"

"Oh hobbitses always so high and mighty, so clevvver! Sméagol clevvver too." The creature stuck his face close to Merry now and the stink of his breath almost made the hobbit vomit. "Your nassty little friend with the sword has gone the wrong way. He iss running on ahead and we went back!"

"Why you…" Merry was outraged at Gollum's open admission of treachery.

"Nassty hobbit can't hear, so this hobbit can't call him. Make it too easy for clevvver Sméagol. This hobbit can't see, so can't find hisss friend." The creature was delighted with his trickery. "This hobbit have to stay with Sméagol now, be hisss friend instead."

_'pip… stop run… we go back… turnded round we…'_

_'merr? i go past you?'_

_'did… think… turn round come back… look i 'gain…'_

"Just take me on the right path, please Sméagol." Merry did not really expect any co-operation, he was just playing for time.

"Hold hands little blind hobbit," Gollum's voice sounded placating now. "Sméagol will take you the right way."

He took Merry by the hand again and led him forward.

_'pip… we move more'_

_'find you soon merr…'_

The hobbit walked as slowly as he could, stumbling or stopping every so often. Still Pippin had not caught up.

_'pip?'_

_'still look you merr…'_

Eventually, as they turned a corner Gollum slowed down, the smell grew more foetid and Merry heard a foul squelching, bubbling sound as if a large sack of rotting pig swill was being hefted around. The sense of evil was overwhelming and Merry gave a tiny mental whisper.

_'pip… hurr-up… please…'_

_'merr can't find you!… tell i things!'_

_'is verra baddest smell heres… is like pig house in hot sun…'_

They had stopped moving and Gollum let go of his hand moving away from him. Merry felt for the wall and, finding it, backed away. He stepped in something that crunched and then squelched beneath his feet, emitting a disgusting stench. He could not find the way out although he kept moving along the wall feeling frantically for a gap in the stone.

Gollum was whispering now, but not to him, Merry could only just make out what he was saying. "…iss blind, can't run, can't fight… is good meat… young tender hobbitses…"

_**'pippin!' __**_

****

TBC  



	77. Shelob's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

  
Pippin had stopped running. He realised that he had lost Merry and that tearing aimlessly up and down in the dark was not going to help to find him. The little hobbit decided resolutely he would not give in to panic so he sat down and thought. How do the orcs manage? They go through this tunnel, they must be able to see. They must use torches! Well if they use torches where would they keep them? At the entrance of course!

_'pip… we move more'_

_'find you soon merr…'_

Pippin was on his feet again and ran like a mad thing, following the main tunnel back to the entrance. He looked all around, behind rocks, under rocks, no up! They would keep the stuff up high to keep it dry. He clambered onto some rocks just inside the entrance and his logic was rewarded. There was a supply of oil and torches and a tinderbox. Quickly he soaked the material and struck the spark, his frantic urgency producing a flame on the second attempt.

_'pip?'_

_'still look you merr…'_

He slung his shield on his back and with his sword in one hand and the torch held aloft in the other, his wrist aching badly from the effort, he made his way back into the tunnel. Now he could see the honeycomb of offshoots, but which one had they taken?

Pippin thought of all he knew about tracking, it was not much, but Strider had said look at everything, the minutest detail can hold a vital clue. Pippin stepped a few paces into each side tunnel, eyes sweeping the walls and floor and as far ahead as the torchlight allowed.

Then Merry called him again. Perhaps he could help. He asked Merry to tell him things - any things! Merry said it smelled bad _'is like pig house in hot sun…'_ he said. Gandalf's advice! "When all else fails, follow your nose!"

Pippin ducked down each entrance sniffing frantically. 'Bad, but no, not bad enough. Next one, hmm, not pigsty exactly. Next one? Yes! This was it!'

Pippin started down this off-shoot and paused at something glinting on the ground. Merry's knife! Pippin laid his sword down while he picked up the knife and put it in his belt, then took up his sword again. Just then he almost jumped out of his skin at the frantic mental scream.

_**'pippin!'** _

He started to run further down the tunnel and as he did he fell over Gollum running in the opposite direction. Pippin dropped his torch but rolled back to his feet, sword at the ready. "Nassty hobbit, stay out of here!" The creature snarled at him and grappled him to the ground, taking hold of his sword hand and trying to wrench the weapon away from the startled Pippin.

Pippin fought back frantically, but the creature was strong and sinewy, it moved its other hand to Pippin's throat and started to clutch and tear. The hobbit felt himself weakening under the pressure, his sword starting to fall from his grip. His mind grew fuzzy as he struggled for oxygen and the edges of his mind started to drift towards blackness.

****

Merry stood pressed up against the wall of the cave the squelching noise was moving towards him now. He started to edge away from it, keeping against the wall the whole time, hoping to eventually find the entrance. If he made a run for it, he would probably fall, he reasoned. It was unfamiliar ground and once he was down, She would be on him in a moment. Merry had no doubts of what it was that was stalking him. From the stench and the disgusting sounds, he was almost relieved not to be able to see Sam's terrible monster spider creature.

But then Merry's heart almost stopped at the ghastly hollow rattling sound as the monstrous spinnerets cast out in the little hobbit's direction.

She was not going to poison this one – there was no need. Her servant had told Her it was blind and helpless and She was hungry. All She had to do was lash a few cords around it and She could suck it dry at once. Her belly was wounded, suppurating pus and venom in a wide slug-like trail, She needed good food to help Her repair the disgusting damage and it was fitting that another of these little creatures would pay for the one that had stuck Her. And this one had no sword, it pressed its hands against the wall and its eyes gazed unseeing at nothing.

Merry was trembling with horror now as the sounds were gaining on him and he couldn't find the way out! It was nearly on him! Sticky ropes suddenly whipped across his face and his feet, he felt another draw across his hand. He struggled, trying to pull them off, but they wrapped around and stuck like glue covered rope. He tripped and as he fell to the ground the ropes pulled tightly around him stopping him from moving. The squelch was on him now, the stench was poisonous, making him retch and vomit. The creak of overgrown aged joints, accompanied a sucking, hissing breathing that bore down on the petrified little hobbit, who knew that he was taking his own last breaths. He wanted to scream out to Pippin, but it was too late. It would only distress him to feel what he was feeling, he wanted to say goodbye, but it would be too difficult, again. But most of all he did not want Pip to fall prey to this abomination. He sent a desperate mental message.

_'go back pip! not come…please…go find legolas and eow…'_

_'find you merr…'_

_'no…it bad…I can't…'_

_**'i find you Merry!' __**_

_****_

_Pippin heard Merry's sad little message. But he also felt what was happening to Merry. Gollum had given his cousin to the spider! Rage surged through the little hobbit and adrenaline came with it. He dropped his sword and, as he did, Gollum let go of his wrist and tried to pick up the fallen weapon. Pippin used the now freed wrist to tear Gollum's other hand off his throat and at the same time pushed him violently off, pulling Merry's knife from his belt as he did so._

_Sméagol could never deal with direct confrontation and as soon as Pippin had wrestled him off and stood over him with the orc's knife, he cringingly crawled to his feet and then fled._

_Pippin had no time for pursuit, he plunged the knife back into his belt and grabbed up his sword and the still burning torch and tore down the tunnel._

_As he reached the lair of Shelob, Pippin came the closest he had ever been to screaming out loud since he had been struck dumb and his face contorted in a silent scream of terror. The sight of the great jointed, clawed legs and the enormous distended slack belly sloughed on top of Merry, as the monstrous spider leaned down to suck the blood from his still living cousin's neck, gave him such a shock that it reverberated through Merry and into Legolas too._

_Merry gasped in agony and horror as Pippin's full vision hit him. He not only saw Shelob for the first time, but he saw himself lying helplessly beneath Her, waiting for death as this abomination got ready to feed off him. The sight gave Merry a rush of anger too. He wrestled himself out of Her immediate reach, rolling over and struggling against the sticky cords._

_Pippin, still not over his initial shock, rushed in, his sword held high, ready to stab up. As he ran forward a voice shouted in his head. It wasn't Merry, it was Legolas._

__'No use the flame little one! Stab with the flame!'_ _

_Pippin realised in a split second what the elf meant and, instead of striking with the sword, he jabbed the burning torch at the monster's eye clusters and She backed away in fear and pain, withering from the blinding light and the scorching fire._

_Keeping the torch held up and pointed at the spider, Pippin started to cut the cords off Merry. He concentrated first on freeing his cousin's hands and then when Merry could move again, he gave him back his knife so that he could saw through the rest of the bonds._

_But She was not finished yet. Merry moved away hitching himself backwards along the ground, all the time hacking at the sticky ropes. Pippin stood in front of his cousin, torch and sword held defiantly in either hand. She came on. Pippin stood his ground._

_She had enough poison left for both these tasty little morsels and She could still run fast. One had a flame and a sword, but the other was blind and She could outmanoeuvre both of them even with Her leaking belly._

_Merry was free again and back on his feet, he had lost his shield but he held Grutfley's knife at the ready. The two hobbits started backing away, Pippin guiding Merry with the odd kick and hip shove across the wide space, through the disgusting hanging corpses and towards the entrance._

_Suddenly with unexpected speed She was across the distance they had put between them and on top of Pippin. He resolutely held his sword, although the torch fell from his fingers as Shelob threw a cord of sticky substance from Her spinneret around the hobbit's weak wrist. Desperately Pippin stabbed at Her wildly._

_After Her recent encounter with the other one, Shelob was wary of the sword and these aggressive little creatures generally. She would prefer to get the other, the one that was blind. Using the cord that was still attached to Her jaw She caught the fighting creature in Her front claws and lifted it to Her mouth to bite down with a paralysing poison, but it managed to get two hands on the stabber and brought it down into Her mandible. She threw it from Her in anger and pain without delivering the injection, but it smashed into the wall with a satisfying thud and slid down to the ground._

_As the monster grabbed Pippin he had shoved Merry, making him fall backwards. He scrabbled around on the ground trying to feel where Pip had gone._

__'pip! where you?'_ _

__'Merry don't panic, Let Pip fight it!'_ _

__'pip!'_ _

__'Ohhhh!'_ _

__'aaiiiee'_ _

__'she throwed i at wall..._ _

__'He's alive.'_ _

__'foots is hurt!'_ _

__'i finds you pip… where you?'_ _

_The other one was delightful now. She had not fully appreciated it before, but now in the light of the burning torch She could see it blindly flailing around, trying to find it's companion, unaware of Her approach. She liked to play with prey occasionally, and was tempted to bind this one up and save it for later, but She was hungry. Her legs rattling in quivering anticipation She crawled over it again._

_Pippin was conscious although when he had tried to stand his foot had collapsed under him, but all he was aware of was Merry. He couldn't reach him, but he could see Shelob about to sink down on his cousin once more, to wrap him and suck his blood._

__'merr! stab up! up! up! now!'_ _

_Merry reacted swiftly to Pippin's direction and, holding the knife in two hands, stabbed upwards. He found a target, something soft gave with the plunge, although he thought he did not pierce the hide. He pulled back and this time stabbed and ripped simultaneously, something gave. More stinking mucus and pus poured from the new wound, splattering over the hobbit. Heartened by his success, Merry scrambled to his feet and feeling with one hand, realised with sickening horror he had found an eye cluster. Biting his lip and numbing his mind, the little hobbit stabbed into the cluster with all his might at the same time imagining how it would feel to have a jagged orc knife plunged into his own sightless eyes._

_Shelob spat and hissed in rage and pain, backing away from the not so helpless creature. Merry winced now, feeling the agony in Pippin's foot for the first time._

_Pippin pulled himself along the ground, one foot dragging uselessly behind him, ignoring the white hot pain. He made his way to the still burning torch and wielding it once more, moved towards the damaged spider._

__'mer… we got fin she… i not can get up…not can walk… you got take sword i…'_ _

__'pip? we got do?'_ _

__'got do…'_ _

__'Pippin's right Merry, you have to finish it.'_ _

__'FILTHY CREATURES! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE MASTER'S PET? YOU SHALL PAY DOUBLE IN MISERY NOW! I SHALL WAIT FOR YOU! I KNOW YOUR PATH YOU CANNOT HIDE FROM ME AGAIN!'_ _

_The hobbits were so full of fear and adrenaline already there was hardly any room for more, but the Wraith still managed to seize at their hearts and set them pumping even faster. Pippin took a deep breath._

__'mer… walk at i… on…on… stop…littlel turn… other way… on… on…'_ _

_…and Pippin caught hold of Merry. He put the sword in his hand and Merry put his knife in his sheath._

__'…is torch… is burn fire… can take you? not burn you?'_ _

__'…can… you go help i…'_ _

_Pippin put the torch in Merry's hand and turned his cousin round to face Shelob. Merry resolutely walked a few paces towards the still spitting, hissing creature until Pippin called out with his mind for him to stop. Shelob did not move. Her eyes were damaged, there was now another great jagged tear next to the one that Sam had put in Her belly, not as deep but damaging all the same and She had burns on Her from Pippin's earlier desperate jabbing with the torch._

__'put torch at she'_ _

__'not know how do pip… where put?'_ _

_Merry was at a loss. If he stabbed blindly with the torch She might retaliate and kill him outright. Pippin saw the problem. He would do it himself but he couldn't make his foot stand on the ground. He grit his teeth and clenched his fists tightly instead and stared hard at Shelob as he thought hard at Merry._

_"Oh!" Merry let out a little exclamation as he suddenly saw through Pip's eyes the monster lowering in the corner, full of hate and venom. She had wanted to kill him just for Her hunger and would no doubt prey on the next innocent creature that travelled through Her lair. Merry also saw in that moment the hanging corpses of many that had gone before, some rotting where they were, other fallen to carpet the ground on which they stood. Pip and Legolas were right, he had to finish Her now._

_Even as he looked She started forward again, pulling Her enormous body up on the great hinged legs and towering over Merry, ready to strike down at the helpless blind creature._

_And Merry, through Pippin's eyes, saw himself standing beneath Her with the torch in his right hand, a tiny figure covered in the creature's stinking pus and venomous blood as She poised over him ready to devour his life._

__'Merry burn Her now – quickly!'_ _

_Desperately wanting the vision to be over, Merry knew he had to obey Legolas and he watched himself lunge upward with the torch and jam it into Her belly._

_The gas and poison that was pumping from the wounds caught light as it met the flame, frying the hide on Her belly making Her shrivel and writhe. Merry took advantage as She began to back away from the flame and pushed the blazing torch at the eyes and mouth, which hissed and sizzled although the noise did not come from Her throat, it was the sound of burning._

_While he could still watch his movements through Pippin's eyes, Merry ran the flaring torch over the gross body, burning through one of the legs and seeing it fall off like a piece of singed wood in a campfire. The stench of burning started to mingle with the stink of the creature and the decaying corpses until it was almost overwhelming. Gradually the body stopped moving and Pippin, satisfied it was dead, allowed the link to subside as he collapsed to the ground, totally exhausted and spent._

_Merry felt spent himself, although he realised Pippin was in a very bad way now. He threw the torch into where the remains of the spider must be and listened to the body continue to sizzle and burn as he felt his way over to Pippin's unconscious form._

_Merry sat down beside his brave little cousin and pulled his head into his lap, stroking his cheek and holding his hand gently. He lifted the limp hand up to his face and softly kissed the little fingers that had saved his life._

_Suddenly he felt a small movement in the hand he held and a throb in his own foot._

__'merr?'_ _

'pip!'

'know what?'

'what?'

'i not be scareded farmrer magg-rot's dogs ever 'gain!'

****

TBC  



	78. Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

  
Éowyn and Legolas kept up a good pace and their horses had relished the race across the grasslands, being great steeds of the Rohirrim. They overtook the Rohirrim at Minrimmon and Éowyn had vowed, not to Théoden as she knew he would forbid it but to herself, that she would return as soon as she was able and ride with the King's éored.

They had explained to Théoden and Éomer their quest to rescue the halflings and had replenished their supplies. Éomer especially was apprehensive at his sister's perilous adventure and bade them to take care as there were many enemies up ahead. The scouts of the Rohirrim had reported gathering troops of orcs and men allied to Sauron that the pair would need to pass to reach their goal.

Although it was dangerous Éowyn determined to follow the Great West Road all the way through to Minas Morgul. It would serve to show them the way and there would be a crossing of the Anduin on the road.

The pair rounded Druadan Forest and journeyed past Amon Din and the Grey Wood and then through the wall of the Pellenor and the Rammas. The guards there let them by when they had determined their identity and Éowyn showed a seal from King Théoden.

But it became apparent they would either have to be more stealthy in their approach once they crossed Anduin at Osgiliath into Ithilien or be forced to fight their way through hoards of the enemy's forces which seemed to consist of bands of orcs and ruffians at the moment.

"If we are to continue on this road, we must have care." Legolas called to his companion. "Perhaps we should slow and adopt a less warrior-like approach." He suggested.

Éowyn pulled up and slowed to a walk. "Pray what should we do, Master Elf?" She smiled "Must we abandon our mounts and walk like refugees? It will be a long trek, especially back, with the halflings to carry."

"No, we cannot do that," Legolas did not always notice sarcasm, "but we could endeavour to contrive some kind of disguise, perhaps as husband and wife."

"An interesting idea," Éowyn looked with her head tilted at her companion who was now trotting alongside. "An elf and a mortal."

"It is not unheard of," Legolas assured her.

"But not very likely," she pointed out.

"I'm sure you could make it look convincing." Legolas was smiling at her now in a most disarming way that made her unsure of whether or not he was joking or in deadly earnest. "What immortal elf would not want to be wed to one such as you?"

It was Éowyn's turn to be enigmatic "I suppose if I were with child it may convince anyone we meet."

Legolas was a little shocked when he saw she was not smiling. "Oh but…"

Her face suddenly lit up with mischief as she pulled a handful of clothes from her bag and plumped them across her belly. "Don't worry, there would hardly be time for the real thing, now would there?"

So they opted for stealth. Éowyn changed her mail armour for lighter garments and let her hair fly loose. She wore Legolas's eleven cloak to hide her breeches and padded her belly to appear pregnant. They loaded all their supplies, plumped up to look more, onto Windfola and both rode upon Arod.

They had just completed this arrangement when they saw ahead a heavily armed band of brigands. Legolas kept his arms around Éowyn sitting before him side-saddle and they rode slowly passed the men, their eyes on the road ahead.

"Halt!" The leader, a swarthy man with one eye, was not going to let them pass without challenge. "What is your business?"

"We are refugees from Gondor, making our way to South Ithilien before the wings of the war. We do not wish to be caught up in fighting." Legolas patted Éowyn's belly, "My wife is with child and we need to reach our destination before she is in labour."

"You are an elf," One Eye stated keeping his hand on the horse to stop them moving on. Arod snorted and threw his head up in protest and the man dropped his hold, but continued to bar the way. "What are you doing with a mortal female?"

"She is my life partner," Legolas drew himself up to look indignant. "Even elves may wed where they choose."

"I've never heard of such a thing." One Eye's men were starting to gather round now, looking ominous and threatening. "Why would you marry a mortal?"

"It is not so strange… **aaiiiiee! Merry! Pippin! My little ones!"** Legolas suddenly cried out with a gasp of horror as the dreadful vision of Shelob sloughed over Merry and about to sink her blood-sucking fangs into the hobbit reverberated into his mind. Éowyn felt his hands tighten around her in a tense grip that was quite painful, his breathing was ragged and quick in her ear.

"Please let us by," she anxiously implored the man, "my husband is having a seizure, he is ill and I have to get him to a healer. She whispered to Legolas, "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Merry… he is in terrible danger…" Legolas broke off as his eyes focussed on far away.

The man did not seem convinced or inclined to let them pass, "Wait there!" he demanded. "I will search your pack horse."

"Please do not, I have to hurry." Éowyn knew now that Legolas's communication with the halflings was obviously urgent. She thought frantically of some way to get past this fool. "It must be obvious that we mean no harm and that my husband is very ill."

"Perhaps we can help." The man did not sound as if he wanted to be very helpful. "Here let me take a look at your husband." He reached up to seize Éowyn around the waist to lift her down from the horse.

But before he could lay a hand on her, a wicked looking dagger appeared in her hand and pointed directly at the man's throat. "You lay one hand on me and I will slice it off and feed it to the crows," she threatened. "Now stand aside and let us pass."

One Eye looked ready to call his men into action, but Éowyn was one step ahead, in spite of keeping the dagger trained on the man with one hand and holding Legolas steady behind her with the other. "You can call your men, but I promise, ere the words leave your throat I will slice it in two. Now stand aside."

The moment was tense. Although the man withdrew his hands, he made no sign of giving way. Legolas leaned into Éowyn's shoulder and muttered "…the flame… use the flame!"

Éowyn glanced quickly around, still keeping a wary contact with the man in front of her. Over the ridge she could see smoke and flames rising, probably from a beacon of Minas Tirith. "See over there," she indicated with her head, "our party is camped and probably looking for us even now. I suggest you hinder us no further, or you will regret your actions."

One Eye followed her glance and turned back with a sneering laugh. "That is naught but the beacons of Minas Tirith, I do not fear…"

He broke off mid-sentence, both he and Éowyn equally surprised. Silently and completely the band of brigands had been surrounded by cloaked and hooded men, each well armed, they stood threateningly in the half-light, waiting for their leader to give them a command, a signal to attack.

A clear voice rang out. "I am Captain Faramir of Minas Tirith, lay down your arms and surrender."

****

Smagnu was on his feet again. He had had the benefit of a whole day's rest as the company waited for the return of the commander, but once nightfall came again, the lieutenant who was number two, realised that, for one reason or another, One Ear would probably not be coming back so he took command himself. Smagnu could only hope something really bad had happened to his enemy.

"Whadda yer suppose happened to the little Pips" Grutfley was really thinking out loud as he brought Smagnu some rations once more. He had used to do this out of fear of the great Uruk, but since little Pip had woven his magic about the orc he had started to fend for both of them out of a sense of comradeship. "D'yer think that bastard took 'em to the Tower?"

"Reckon 's he would've." Smagnu took the meagre supply of bread and bacon and nodded his thanks and then indicated past Grutfley at the battalion. "…'s not much we can do 'bout it, though if'n we gets half a chance let's see if we can get away from this lot. Don't fancy gettin' me head cut off for no good reason."

Grutfley nodded in agreement. He knew that Smagnu was very worried about the little imps by his gruff voice and the set to his jaw, but he would not openly admit it. For pity's sake, he was worried himself, now that had to be some kind of enchantment they'd put on him.

But Grutfley and Smagnu knew the score once an orc got caught up or drafted into a war battalion. There would be no deserting, no escape, although several orcs tried, even as the company rested, but the fleeing ones had either been shot with arrows or quickly hunted down and dragged back and beaten half to death.

However, their situation was slightly improved with the non-return of One Ear. The new commander had no particular grudge against Smagnu and he and Grutfley soon blended in with the rest of the forced soldiery. They even managed to liberate some weapons from fallen deserters, Smagnu a short sword and a bow, for which he was now assiduously stealing arrows one at a time from other orcs and dead bodies and Grutfley got hold of a long and deadly dagger. If they were going into battle they might as well be prepared.

****

As Faramir's men closed in on the surprised group, several of the brigands turned to give fight. One man drew back his bow and fired, but the shot went wide and another clashed swords with the nearest hooded man, but he was quickly disarmed and a blade held to his throat.

"All right, all right!" The leader had enough wit to see that his bunch of marauders could not take on this well trained battalion. "We're just peaceful travellers, we don't want a fight."

"If that is the case then lay down your arms and assemble over there." Captain Faramir indicated a spot underneath a rocky outcrop.

The brigands conformed quickly and soon there was a scattering of swords and knives around Éowyn and Legolas as the bandits moved away.

"…and you Milady, do you yield?"

"I do not see the need." Éowyn retorted. "I would imagine we serve the same cause."

"Which is?" Faramir moved closer to the couple and noted with surprise that although she was human, an incredibly beautiful woman in fact, her companion was an elf. She also appeared to be pregnant and the elf seemed to be distracted or in some kind of trance.

"The cause of justice and right." Éowyn slipped down from the horse's back and reached up to help Legolas, turning her head slightly to the Captain as she did. "Could you help my friend? He is a little unwell."

Faramir quickly stepped forward at the request and caught Legolas before he fell on top of Éowyn. He was not unconscious but disorientated and distant. He muttered a few words as though in a dream. "…Let Pip fight it!"

Faramir and Éowyn between them sat the elf on the ground and the Rohirrim maid knelt behind him rubbing his shoulders soothingly. "The halflings – they are in trouble?" She whispered.

Faramir's ears perked up at the mention of the word halflings. "You know of halflings?" He asked.

Before Éowyn could answer Legolas suddenly gave a small cry as if in pain and clutched at his foot.

"Legolas? Legolas? Merry, Pippin – what happened?"

"He's alive." Legolas looked up at Éowyn for a moment, coming out of the mind link briefly. "Pippin's alive." Then he was back to his rapt staring once more.

"Milady!" Faramir held his hand up to keep his men back from the couple. "I do not wish to intrude unduly, but may I help your companion? What is it that is ailing him?"

"It is difficult to explain, and probably even more so to believe." Éowyn moved in front of Legolas now and took his hands in hers.

"I have heard many strange tales of late." Faramir persisted. "Not least, from the mouths of halflings."

"You have met halflings?" Now Faramir had sparked Éowyn's interest. "Do you recall their names and which way they were headed?"

"I recall both those things, but to whom would I be revealing this intelligence?" Faramir at last saw a way to find out the identity of the strange and beautiful woman.

"My name is Éowyn, Lady of Rohan." She stood now to proudly face Faramir. "I am the sister-daughter of Théoden, King of Rohan."

"Then we are indeed allies." Faramir bowed slightly. "I am Faramir, son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor."

Just then Legolas began to whisper again. "Pippin's right, Merry…"

Éowyn knelt down and took Legolas's hands again.

"May I also ask on what quest you are bound?" Faramir saw a momentary flash in the blue eyes, "merely so that I can be of assistance of course."

"You are full of courtesy, Sir." She smiled at last. "It is not easy to know who to trust, but I believe I may trust you. My companion and I ride to Cirith Ungol on a mission to rendezvous with two halflings who were stolen away into Mordor. They have battled their way through many hardships and are now on the final leg of their journey."

"It would seem there are many halflings stepping suddenly forth from the legends of old." Faramir returned the smile. "Unless you go to meet the same two that I encountered several days ago."

"I would venture a guess that you met with Frodo and his servant Samwise." Éowyn knew a little of the Ringbearer and his quest from Legolas.

"You are indeed well informed Milady," Faramir watched with approval as several of his men started to collect the discarded weapons, "Is it those two that you seek?"

"No, but two of their kin," Éowyn turned back to Legolas who had suddenly started hyperventilating. She stroked his shoulders in an attempt to sooth him.

"Frodo and Sam will be glad of the news that their kin are still alive." Faramir remembered the halfling's concern for the others of his Fellowship. "Were these the two that journeyed with my brother, Boromir?"

"Indeed, as was my companion, Legolas." Éowyn indicated the elf as she spoke, looking steadfastly into Faramir's surprised gaze.

"What ails the elf, Milady?" Faramir asked again.

"It is nothing here." Éowyn thought this courteous soldier deserved some explanation. "He feels whatever the halflings, Frodo's kin, are feeling, if they are distressed he is too. I would think they have encountered some dire trouble."

Legolas's distress carried on for some time, with Éowyn trying to sooth and calm his shaking body, while Faramir waited patiently beside her. The elf muttered again, "Merry burn Her now – quickly!" Then his breathing started to slow and as he calmed so his eyes eventually opened and he looked around.

"We still have company I see." Legolas looked questioningly at Éowyn, "It has changed from a while ago."

"This is Captain Faramir." Éowyn indicated the soldier. "He is son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor. This is Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, the King of the Elves of Mirkwood."

"I am glad to be acquainted with one who travelled with my brother, Boromir." Faramir said with great sincerity.

"A most valiant warrior," Legolas bowed his head in respect. "I am sorry that he fell, but it was as a true soldier and at a cost of many orcs."

"Legolas what of the halflings? How fare they?" Éowyn asked urgently.

"They met with a dire foe." Legolas took a deep breath as if recovering his senses. "A most terrible monster of a spider that towered over them 20 times their size. I thought they might both perish. However, they bravely overcame it. I can hardly comprehend how valiant the halflings were to fight such a thing, but now Pippin is badly hurt. They lie now in the creature's lair surrounded by stinking corpses and death. We have to help them."

"Then we must make haste!" Éowyn stood again. "Do you know where they are?"

"Surely Milady you are in no condition to give chase." Faramir looked at his feet in embarrassment. "Should you not have regard for your unborn?"

"Oh that!" Éowyn had forgotten about her false pregnancy. "I think it is time to deliver the babe."

"I beg your pardon!" Faramir looked shocked.

"It's not real." Éowyn laughed. "A subterfuge to help us gain passage past these brigands." She nodded towards the now rounded up and subdued men.

"Very well." Faramir looked a little perplexed all the same. "May I offer assistance in some way?"

"I am not sure." Legolas made no attempt to get up. "What do you know about mending a broken foot?"

****

TBC


	79. Quartet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

  
_'pip?'_

_'mmurrm…'_

Merry sat patiently in Shelob's stinking lair, cradling Pippin's head and stroking his face, waiting for his brave little cousin to come round. The first indication he had that Pippin might be stirring was a dull throb in his own right foot and another deep, somewhat disconcerting, ache that seemed to start in his belly. It was not hunger exactly but it felt like a frantic need for something, similar to the urge to smoke some pipeweed, only this was more desperate, more compelling.

_'mer?'_

_'pip?'_

_'hurt foots i…'_

_'i knowed…poor my pip…'_

Merry could feel Pippin trembling with hurt and anxiety both in his mind and his body. He would not have blamed the bravest warrior for leaving him to his fate at the jaws of the monster, but little Pip, his brave little Pip, had battled the hideous killer and, against all the odds, won through. Merry felt a quiver run through his frame at the thought of what had happened – what Pip had faced to save him. The love he felt for his cousin, the love they felt for each other, made up for all the agony, pain and fear they had endured.

_'mer?'_

_'pip?'_

_'you got some poppy left?'_

_'you knowed i not…'_

_'not i too got some…'_

Merry rocked Pippin gently, giving the only physical comfort he could manage for the moment, that and stroking Pippin's face. As his fingers danced over his cousin's lips, Pip caught Merry's finger with his hand and pushed it into his mouth and sucked it. Merry didn't withdraw the finger, as the sucking seemed to make Pip feel a bit better. A memory belonging to Pip flickered across Merry's mind of Aragorn feeding Pip poppy paste on his finger.

_'mer?'_

_'pip…'_

_'need i got ache… have poppy soon… have now…'_

_'please not think it pip…we not got some.. i go feel you hurted foots…'_

Merry pulled his finger out now and placed it for a second on Pippin's lips, then replaced the digit with a kiss. As gently as he could, he felt down Pippin's body until he came to the damaged foot, He could tell which it was from the piercing ache in his own right foot. Probing with his fingers Merry could feel that the bone was not quite right, possibly even broken. What was he to do? Bandage it? No that probably was wrong. He felt so helpless not knowing. Didn't broken bones have to be set or something? What had Aragorn done with Pippin's wrist? That had been broken. But he was not there when they mended it. Legolas was, perhaps Legolas would know.

_'legolas? legolas? you go help we?''_

_'Of course Merry. What is it little one?'_

_'think pip go breaked he foots… what i do? i not know how mend he…'_

Merry noticed even as he called to the elf that Pippin was unconscious again. The pain in his foot had subsided as had the ache in his belly, whatever that was – perhaps Pip was very hungry, although the ache did not feel like hunger exactly. No it must be the poppy paste, Aragorn had said it was addictive and very bad for him. He leaned forward anxiously to listen to the gentle breathing, it seemed regular. Merry sighed with relief, but then thought what if Pip is hurt inside, he would not know. He felt more comfortable about Pip when he was awake, but that was only for his own comfort – Pippin probably needed to sleep.

_'I'm not certain Merry, I'm sure we can help, don't worry, I'll ask Éowyn.'_

Legolas continued sitting on the ground, Éowyn had now removed her "pregnancy" and was intently watching Legolas, whilst talking with Captain Faramir. "Éowyn, can you help?" Legolas immediately had the attention of both, "Merry thinks Pip's foot may be broken and, from the pain of it, I agree. What should he do?"

"Oh dear, poor little Pippin." Éowyn shook her head sadly. "He has suffered so much already. What Merry must first do is establish exactly what is wrong with the foot."

"How can Merry do that?" Legolas shrugged. "Pippin is unconscious at the moment, I can feel that."

"Are you able to feel what Merry feels with your hands?" she asked.

"I feel their pain quite easily now." Legolas agreed. "I could probably feel Pip's foot if we both concentrated very hard."

"Pardon my intrusion." Faramir was too intrigued by this exchange to keep silent any longer. "What are you talking about? How can you feel the halfling's pain? How do you know what is happening to them?"

"It is a long story." Legolas sighed a little. "Elves have the ability to speak to others through their minds, without the use of speech. Pippin became deaf and unable to speak and I linked to him so frequently that our minds became permanently joined. Then Merry, his kinsman, who has been struck blind, linked to him through me also and the three of us became entangled in our heads. We can speak with each other at any time, no matter where we are. And now the halflings, I think because of the close bond between them, can speak to each other without me."

"A very useful gift, I should think," observed Faramir. "But how will you help them now?"

"Will you be able to discern through the link if Pippin's foot is indeed broken?" Éowyn asked. "Would you know the symptoms?"

"I am not certain that I would." Legolas admitted. "Would you?"

"Yes and I would know how to treat it." Éowyn said, she had been studying the physics of healing for some time now.

"There is a possibility that I could link with you mentally and through me you could guide Merry." Legolas suggested. "We have managed such a connection with Gandalf before, although of course his wizard's mind is quite difficult to handle as it is so powerful."

"I would be willing to try, if it helps the halflings." Éowyn offered. "If you think it will be possible."

"I see no reason why it would not work." Legolas said, "But I warn you, you will also feel the pain of it. Pippin is in considerable agony and when you treat it you will feel everything he feels, as will all of us in the mind link."

"I would not blanch from such pain." Éowyn assured him. "If the little one can stand it, and you and Merry, I am sure I am equal to the same."

"Also, the more pain we can absorb, the more it takes it away from the little ones." Legolas explained. "Although that is more difficult to do, but I will cushion as much of the hurt from you as I can."

"Can I help in any way" Faramir was fascinated with this situation and, as well as being eager to assist, he wanted to learn more of the elf's powers.

"You can assist us by having our horses taken care of," Legolas indicated Arod and Windfola. "Also it would help if you stood watch over us while we speak with the halflings. If you see the Lady Éowyn in undue distress, you could try to break the link."

"Very well." Faramir indicated to some of his men to take care of the horses. "We will set up camp here and I will ensure you are safe while you care for your friends."

****

_'legolas? legolas? you go say i things…'_

_'Yes Merry, I'm here.'_

Legolas would not say it, but he realised the hobbit was probably feeling very scared and vulnerable. He had seen the place where they were and so had Merry, through Pip's eyes. Now Merry could not even see and Pip was injured and lying unconscious in his lap. Added to which, Merry himself was exhausted, his head wound was still throbbing and various bruises and hurts were clamouring for attention, although slightly subdued by the shock he was still suffering following the battle with Shelob.

Indeed, although he would not mention it, while Legolas and Éowyn had been discussing their strategy, Merry had felt very miserable and more than a little afraid, not just for himself but mostly for Pip. Poor Pip had been through so much since they had been captured by the orcs and now he lay unconscious and probably unable to walk in this stinking den filled with rotting corpses, Merry was on the edge of despair wondering how they were going to come out of this frightening predicament. He didn't even know how to treat Pip's foot, the best he could offer would be to kiss it better.

_'Merry, someone else is here in my/our heads to help you. The Lady Éowyn is going to try and show you what to do to help Pip.'_

_'Merry?'_

_'e-ow?' m-lad-dad-di?'_ Merry stumbled over the tricky name and form of address.

_'e-ow is good for to call me, Merry'_

Legolas smiled at the way Rohirrim speech translated into mindspeak, it was quite different than anything he had heard before.

_'what i do at pip, e-ow?'_

_'First Merry,'_ Legolas put in, _'you must think very hard about what you touch with your hand. So hard that Éowyn and I can feel it too.'_

_'will try...'_

_'Take your hand at foot'_ Éowyn said, _'and gentle touch across top of foot.'_

_'is so?'_

_'good is – I do feel.'_

_'is broked?'_

_'I think is only small broken '_ Éowyn decided, _'perhaps little break, but bone moved at place wrong Is what makes bad hurt.'_

_'what i do?'_

_'Need pull bone to place right.'_ Éowyn knew this was going to be difficult. _'Have a thing you to bind with after 'tis done?'_

_'got shirt can tear at…'_

_'Good – and a thing small and straight – stick make splint with?'_

Merry thought for a moment. _'got flute!'_ he suddenly remembered.

_'That perfect be.'_ Éowyn shook her head a little at the odd way her words sounded echoing back at her in the mind link, it seemed impossible to formulate sentences in the normal way. _'Tear shirt strips now, make one inch wide about make ten inch long - can do that?'_

_'can'_

_'Merry, will have need to waken Pippin.'_ Éowyn knew this was not going to be easy, _'will have need to help you.'_

_'must?'_

_'Must. Need pull on foot hard, but he must hold a thing which is fixed tight, so not move. So make counter pressure - pull bone right place.'_

_'not wants i hurts pip! please not!'_

_'Be brave Merry.'_ Legolas sent quickly. _'You have already shown heroism that no one might think possible, both you and Pippin are valiant beyond measure. Now you must steel yourself just a little longer to do this thing.'_

_'but it pip!'_

_'I know Merry, but it is for Pippin's good that you must do this.'_

_'must hurt he 'gain? got i hurt he 'gain?'_

_'Will quick be if you do with most care.' Éowyn assured him. 'Are tear strips now?'_

_'are, am make ten pieces…'_

_'Enough probably,'_ Éowyn told him. _'Now need you awaken Pippin.'_

_'pip! pip! got go waked now.'_ Both Éowyn and Legolas could feel Merry patting Pippin's cheeks, the link was still focussed on letting all the participants be aware of touch. As the smaller hobbit began to stir, the other three also became aware of the aching throb in Pippin's foot, as well as a general sense of need that was most unpleasant. The feeling sent shivers down Éowyn's spine and made Legolas feel twitchy and uncomfortable.

_'mer? where i go at? why i go big hurts?_

_'you go breaked foots my pip… we got go mends it now.'_

_'how you go mends it mer?'_

_'got bandage, got legolas, got e-ow… go mends you good now…'_

_'got e-ow?'_

_'Pippin? We not speak before, but you seen at Edoras.'_

_'oh – e-ow!'_ Pippin was a little abashed and shy to suddenly find the kind golden-haired lady in his head. Éowyn felt his confusion and decided to treat it in a matter of fact way to spare his embarrassment.

_'Pippin can a thing nearby be strong for you hold tight? Merry need pull bone in foot straight and you need hold a thing not moving.'_

_'not can see much…it go too dark… is big rock… not get arms round tho…'_

_'is a thing you can put round of rock hold on?'_

_'got rope… got elven rope of frodosam…'_

_'frodosam? what did you…Never mind, tell me later.'_ Legolas had not been with the hobbits for fear of the Wraith when they had met with their cousin and his gardener. Later there had been no time to tell the elf of their encounter, so he was taken aback to hear their names mentioned. But there was no time to ask about it now, Pip's injury was more vital.

_'Good, Merry can get rope around of rock?'_

_'can… got be littlel while at do…'_ Merry felt for the rope around Pippin's waist and, carefully sitting Pip up, managed to untie and then unwind it.

_'Pippin?'_

_'e-ow?'_

_'You be most brave again. Pull foot make it better, but will hurt much first.'_

_'oh! got must do?'_

_'Be brave again my little one.'_ Legolas was always gentle with Pippin. _'We will find you soon, then you can rest and not have any more pain.'_

_'and eat lot?'_

_'As much as you want.'_

_'and sleep lot?'_

_'All day if you choose.'_

_'get poppy?'_

_'Pippin!'_

_'legolas, am need it now… need it much… much!'_ Pippin gave a mental sob and Legolas suddenly realised what the frantic ache in his belly was caused by. He spoke to Éowyn out loud.

"Éowyn, Pippin is suffering severely from opium withdrawal. He was being fed it in Mordor by one of the orcs and now he has been without it for too long and it is beginning to tell."

"This is dire news indeed," she agreed. "The torment of lacking the narcotic he has grown so accustomed to will be more painful than his foot I think, but I have no cure for that. Nevertheless I will try to help as best I can."

_'pip? not go be sad at no poppy…'_

_'i not helped it mer – hic – hurts i much, much… it so hurtings… need…need'_

_'i knowed pip… hurtings i… feel… feel want it… you wants it – huuh – hic…'_ Both the hobbits were giving occasional small sobs now that sounded like hiccups in the mind link.

As Legolas and Éowyn returned their attention to the halflings their pain washed over them like a tidal wave. Merry was drained and exhausted with both physical and mental anguish, his body ached all over and he was sobbing involuntarily now. Pippin was almost beyond solace; his agony from the opium need was indeed more devastating than the white fire pain in his foot and behind both of their minds was the thought of the terrifying journey still ahead of them and all the time they were still pursued by the wraith. Merry realised with a sinking feeling that if Pippin was unconscious and had to be carried, he would not even know which way to go. They were both close to giving up.

_'Pippin?'_

_'hic – mmurr - huuh?'_

_'Take breath deep - hold tightly inside.'_ Éowyn could feel all three breathe in at her suggestion, although Pippin was still sobbing slightly. _'Hold breath - next let go while count back. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five…'_

_'breaths is goned now…'_

_'Was good Pippin, now do again - make counting until e-ow say stop. Will do this?'_

_'try – sob… huuuuuuh… tens, nines, eights….'_

As Pippin counted Éowyn spoke to Merry again. _'Is rope tied rock yet?'_

_'is…sob – huuh…'_

_'Merry, can tie Pippin's hands with rope on rock? He must move not when pull.'_

_'not tie… not hurt at pip 'gain… sob… sob'_

_'Don't cry Merry'._ Legolas felt an terrible lurch in his heart at the halflings' anguish, _'I can feel your pain, but feel my arm around you and my lips on your brow. I am sending you a little more strength in my kiss.'_

Legolas would have liked to comfort both the hobbits with a little extra of his own psyche, but he knew that Merry would need it more right now if they were both to survive. As Merry felt the elf's arm squeeze round his quivering shoulders he was aware of the kiss on his forehead and extra strength running into his body.

_'will tie…'_ Merry was not too happy at this but obediently bound Pippin's wrists with the elven rope to the rock. He made a little bandage first from one of the strips to put round the left wrist to try and minimise any further damage in that area of his cousin's abused body.

_'sevens… six… fives….sob… hic… huuuuuuh… tens… nines …ohh mer… what do at i?'_

_'got keep you tight when pull, pip… not mean hurts you…you go hold at rope too…not hurts you wrists then…'_

_'oh mer i scared more… gone hurts i big… not got home yet… not got poppy… huuh- huuh!'_ Pippin gave two more little breathless sobs.

_'i knowed… i knowed… not cry pip…'_ Merry stroked Pippin's hair and kissed his brow. _'you goes sleeps soon bettrer then…i sorr and sorr i do, pip'_

_'it not fault yours mer…please not cry mer…'_

_'Merry? Ready now?'_ Éowyn knew the sooner it was done the sooner Pip could rest. _'Put some pieces bandage at Pippin's mouth for bite on. Make thick, thick.'_ Merry quickly did this, doubling the material over several times to make a bulky pad. _'Feel Pippin's foot with hand. When right place –tell you.'_

Merry manoeuvred himself into a better position and took a firm hold on Pippin's arch with one hand and the heel of his foot with the other.

_'Pip, my little one… dear heart… brave heart…'_ Legolas sent his arms now to rock the halfling as he had done when he first took care of him at Isengard. _'feel my arms…don't cry…don't be sad… you'll be safe soon.'_

_'legolas? i… i… sob… hic'_

_'Right place – now hold firm.'_ Merry held Pippin's foot strongly with all the confidence he could muster. He realised he had to get this right first time or cause Pip even more suffering. But as he felt the elf comforting Pippin it gave him strength at the same time.

_'PULL!' Éowyn shouted in the link._

_'FILTHLY CREATURES! I WILL HAVE YOU – KILL YOU – GET OUT NOW! GET OUT!'_

_'no! no! aaaaaaahhhgg! get not i! pulled now! aaaieeeeiee!'_

_'AIIIIIEEEE! Merr… noooo! aiiiieee nooo! it aaaiiiiieee!'_ and Pippin lost his senses.

"Aaiiiieeeee!" Merry screamed out loud at the same time as he and Pip screamed in the link. As he had pulled Pippin's foot the pain had reverberated into him as if it were his own agony. It only began to subside as Pip lost consciousness. The elf and the lady were gone, all the pain had been shared between the two hobbits.

Merry called out in a little mental whimper, _'e-ow? legolas? where you?'_

_'THEY HAVE DESERTED YOU HALFLING! NOW THERE IS ONLY YOUR MASTER LEFT – YOUR FATE. I SHALL HAVE YOU BOTH WHEN YOU TRY TO LEAVE MORDOR – I HAVE ALREADY SENT ORCS TO GUARD THE ONLY PASSAGE – THE ONLY WAY TO AVOID RECAPTURE IS TO STAY THERE IN THE CAVE AND ROT!'_

Merry did not respond in the mental link, but laid his head down on Pippin's unconscious body, forgetting for the moment in his terror and exhaustion that he was supposed to bind the foot using his little flute as a splint. His remaining strength had left him, along with his resolve, his courage and his companions. He felt very sad and very alone. He wept and wept until he had no tears left.

****  
TBC  



	80. Needing Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

  
As Merry's foot started to throb and his belly ache with want for opium he realised that Pippin was stirring. Poor Pippin, he had left him tied to the rock and had not even set his broken foot and after all the pain he had suffered.

Quickly, Merry shook himself, scrubbed at his sore eyes with his sleeve, and felt for Pip's face so that he could plant a loving kiss on his cheek, before untying his wrists from the rock.

Then he found his carefully prepared bandages, pulled the precious flute from his jerkin and meticulously feeling his way, bound his cousin's poor foot to the splint. It was possible to feel through the mind link whether the bandage was too tight or just right and this helped the blind hobbit to get the doctoring right in spite of not being able to see.

_'mer?'_

_'pip you go good?'_

_'mmerrmm…'_

_'i knowed you hurts pip… poor my pip…'_

_'i makes you hurts merr… try stop…'_

_'no you share i… not go you hurts you more…'_

They both knew that sharing the pain would lessen it for the other and although Merry was sending a certain amount of his own hurts, he was absorbing a great deal from Pippin. His cousin did not argue further but sent a mental hug – something that was becoming second nature.

_'legolas? eow?'_ Pip called to the two. _'where you?'_

_'hussh pip – wraith come'_

_'not care more… just want go home… want poppy…'_

_'i knowed my pip…'_

Merry was beginning to get past his overwhelming depression once more. He took several deep breaths, bit down on his lip a little against the pain, and decided that whatever happened now, happened. He would do his best for Pip and the Quest and keep going for as long as he could.

_'Merry? Pippin?'_ It was Legolas! Merry felt as if his extra little mental effort had been rewarded.

_'legolas'_ Merry answered first _'you go good? e-ow go good?'_

_'We are good, Merry. How are you Pippin?'_ Legolas could already feel the stabbing pain in his own foot so he knew the injured hobbit was awake and hurting. Gradually he collected up a share of the pain in the link, feeling it lessen a little for the other two as he did.

_'…want poppy!'_

_'So, same as usual.'_ Legolas gave a quick mental smile. _'Don't worry little one, we'll try and get you some soon.'_ Although Legolas knew Pippin had to stop using the opium eventually, now did not seem like a good time for him to give it up.

_'will? will get i some?'_ Even Pippin brightened up at the prospect of poppy.

_'What did wraith say to you Merry?'_ Legolas decided it was time for a rapid change of topic.

_'bad things…'_ Merry was not sure how to deal with what the wraith had threatened them with. _'sayed send orcs get we, come at pass… not knowed where … gone get we think…'_

_'I'll try to help you, don't you two worry about it now.'_ Legolas was not sure how he would help, but the halflings had enough to deal with at the moment. _'Did you pull Pippin's foot all right Merry?'_

_'think did, pull hard… it hurt big… put band-gages… put flute… did best…'_

_'That's good. Do you have any food?'_

_'got bread, got fruit frodosam'_ Pippin remembered and felt inside his pockets and discovered it still there, squashed but intact.

Legolas was about to ask about _frodosam_ but then remembered that the wraith could be listening, so let it go. _'Good – perhaps if you two eat some food you'll feel better.'_

_'not here… it stink…stink'_

_'Can you move?'_

_'can go try…pip?'_

****

Legolas looked up at Éowyn and Faramir, then climbed to his feet, stretching like a cat as he did so. "Merry and Pippin have another slight problem," he announced.

"You mean more than having to traverse the Cirith Ungol pass with a broken foot and opium withdrawal to say nothing of their other injuries." Éowyn remembered Aragorn telling her that halflings were more resilient than they looked, she hoped he was right.

"Yes." Legolas was on his feet and taking in the surroundings for the first time. A large encampment had grown up around them and Faramir's men were obviously well equipped and efficient. The brigands were nowhere to be seen and Arod and Windfola were with the other horses, looking content and rested. "The wraith that broke our link with them has threatened to take them as they come through the pass. I suspect a company of orcs will be set to watch for them as they come down from the high point."

"Perhaps we can help?" Faramir was aware of the importance of Frodo's mission and he suspected that these other two halflings might be vital to the successful outcome of the war. "Can you tell me more of plight of your friends?"

Legolas thought for a moment before answering. This man was the brother of Boromir, who had been privy to the quest. Also he seemed to know much of Frodo and Samwise and as he had obviously not hindered their progress, he would be sympathetic to Merry and Pippin's situation. It was vital as well that his two friends were not captured by the Wraith again.

"It is important that they evade capture, not just for their own sakes, but for the good of Middle Earth and the battle against the Dark Lord," Legolas said. "If we can help them in any way, that must be our path." Legolas realised he could not ask Faramir for his help, but he hoped his veiled explanation would elicit a favourable response.

Faramir would have liked to have known more but, after his encounter with Frodo, he realised that some things were safer left unspoken. He looked at the fair Éowyn and could not help but be entranced by her bravery and honourable bearing. He was touched too by the sincerity of both the lady and the elf and impressed by their obvious dedication to their mission and the care they felt for the beleaguered halflings.

Denethor would probably not have approved his action, Faramir thought, but in the field he had to make his own decisions and he always found it difficult not to follow his heart. "May I offer my sword and protection and that of my company to aid you in your mission?"

"It is much to offer." Éowyn began to protest.

"But if so much is at stake," Faramir smiled at her. "What little I can offer is yours to command." He would have liked to add, 'including my heart and soul', he was becoming truly captivated by the Lady of Rohan, but he restrained his presumption.

"We accept with gratitude." Legolas knew the little ones needed much help now and it was a worthy mission. "Can you spare a troop of ten men to go up into the pass and protect the halflings' way?"

"My very best soldiers will go," Faramir was glad the offer had been accepted, "and I shall lead them."

****

Merry managed to get to his feet, he was rather surprised at how many parts of his body were protesting until he remembered that not all the bumps, cuts and bruises were his own. His head was still pounding but Pippin's foot was excruciating. Merry quickly realised that Pip was not going to be able to walk, at least, not without a lot of help. It would probably be safer and easier to carry him.

_'pip? want play tiggy-back?'_

Merry smiled inwardly at the way the old childhood words had automatically popped into the mind speak. He thought of all the times when Pip was little and had followed him and the other bigger hobbit lads far out into the fields and woodlands. Usually the undersized tag-along had been too tired to walk all the way back and too stubbornly proud to admit it. Merry remembered the first time he suddenly realised with panic that his tiny cousin was missing. He had run back through the woods frantically calling his name. Eventually Pippin had wearily answered from his cosy hidey-hole in a tree bole where he had curled up and gone to sleep.

Merry had piggy backed the exhausted youngster home to Great Smials that time and Pip learnt fast. The next time he had tagged along and got too tired, he called to Merry "tiggy-back Mer, you want play tiggy-back?" And Merry always treated it as a game, jiggling him up and down and singing him songs all the way home.

_'oh tiggy-back – mer i go too big now…'_

_'no you be like feaths my pip…'_

_'feaths?'_

_'feathrer…be on gooses…like you!'_

_'ha!'_

Merry took hold of Pippin's hand and helped him to stand up on one foot. Then he realised that he needed to collect up all their belongings, things they might still need.

_'you sit littlel rest pip… i gets we things…'_

Pippin let himself be lowered back down and directed, as Merry collected up the rope, which he wound round his own waist now, his knife from Grutfley and Pippin's sword. He decided the shields would be too much trouble and stowed the knife in his belt and Pip's sword back in its scabbard at his cousin's waist. His shirt was in shreds, having served as bandages for Pip's foot, but his jerkin covered most of the bare places. He still had his cloak and Pip his coat.

Ready at last, Merry helped Pippin to stand again and lowered his back so that his little cousin could hold round his neck. Merry lifted him up and tucked Pip's legs under his arms then realised he had no idea which way to go. But there was no need to ask. Pippin turned Merry's head in the right direction and wordlessly they set off.

Merry was bone weary and aching, also he could not help limping slightly as he found himself automatically favouring his right foot simply to avoid Pippin's pain. It made no difference to the agony whether he walked on the foot or not as the injury was not his, but it was difficult to ignore the message his body sent him that his own foot was damaged.

Pippin's need for the poppy paste was also aching in both their bellies and now Pip had begun to sweat and shake as the withdrawal grew stronger and more desperate. The smaller hobbit could feel what the shared pain was doing to Merry and, even though he was sick and disorientated, Pippin tried to rein his mind in as much as he could to keep his hurts to himself.

Merry trudged doggedly forwards, heeding Pip's gentle pulls and manoeuvres on his ears as he guided his cousin through the tunnel, following a dim light which grew steadily brighter until they finally spilled out into an open area with broken pillars of stone.

Pippin wriggled in a way that told Merry they should stop and he gently lowered the injured hobbit to the ground. Pip stood on one foot for a moment holding tightly to Merry's arm for balance, then sank to the ground and pulled Merry down beside him.

Now the air smelt less foul, the two sat and made a little picnic on the bread and dried fruit and thought sadly about Frodo and Sam, wondering how far they had managed to go.

****

The orc battalion was marching along at a good pace now so it was lucky for Smagnu that he had made a reasonably good recovery. In fact he and Grutfley had managed to position themselves near the back of the line and as Smagnu was an Uruk breed he was gradually manoeuvring himself to be in the guard line, rather than with the common soldiery.

Both Smagnu and Grutfley were still looking for a chance to improve their lot further, possibly by slipping away, but the journey back to Barad-dûr on foot would be long and pointless as they would be in considerable trouble there for making off with the Pips. It seemed better for the time being to stay with the battalion until something better presented itself.

"'Ere Smagnu," Grutfley poked his companion in the side and pointed ahead. "Wassat? Look them two by the road."

Smagnu followed the other's finger with his gaze. Two very small orcs were sitting by the roadside, their heads bowed and their shields set before their feet. There was something very familiar to the two orcs about the shape and demeanour of the pair.

Suddenly the whole company was called to a halt as one of the Uruk guards challenged the two figures. "Hi, you! Get up!" They did not answer. "Come on you slugs! he cried. "This is no time for slouching." He took a step towards them. "Get up and fall in, or I'll have your numbers and report you."

The two small soldiers struggled to their feet and limped towards the rear of the line. "No, not at the rear!" the slave-driver shouted. "Three files up, and stay there or you'll know it when I come down the line." He sent his long whip-lash cracking over their heads, "Oi you! Smag," You'se a Corporal ain't yer? Well keep an eye on these two, make sure they don't get off. Use yer arrows if'n they try. Gotta keep order, see. Make 'em an example."

Smagnu had been gradually insinuating his presence and superior rank on this battalion since One Ear's non-return and it was paying off now. He moved towards the reluctant warriors with Grutfley at his side. The slave-driver gave another crack of the whip and with a yell he started the company off again at a brisk trot.

The two new recruits were smaller than the average orc and were obviously having difficulty keeping up. Smagnu moved to a position immediately behind them with Grutfley still beside him. "Fugging Pushdog!" The smaller orc muttered. "D'yer see what I sees?"

"What?" Smagnu followed Grutfley's gaze to the unshod feet of the potential little deserters. "Fug me! More imps! D'yer suppose they're related – to our Pips I mean?"

At that moment one of the imps stumbled and nearly fell, but the other caught him and held him up. They were both obviously terrified of discovery and were trying their best to keep up. Smagnu moved closer still and, spreading his cloak out to the side, picked the smaller one up in his great arm and tucked him close to his hip the way he had always carried Little Pip.

Although the small creature made no great protest Smagnu felt a strange power emanate from him. He already knew that these imps carried some kind of magic about them, but this was different, it seemed to call to him, but not in a pleasant way, in a devouring, all consuming way.

His small companion on the other hand reacted swiftly and violently. He leapt at Smagnu's great hand and tried to bite, snarling like a wild animal protecting it's young. Grutfley moved in to pull the valiant little one off his partner. "Steady little imp," he reassured. "Smagnu ain't about to 'urt it. He's just giving 'im a bit o' a lift, looks like he's had enough. Yer both do."

The little creature trapped in Grutfley's strong arm grip, looked up at the ugly orc in astonishment. "What do you mean? He picked my master up. What's he want with him?" Even though the imp could not escape Grutfley's hold, he was still defiant and ready for a fight.

"It's all right Sam," the imp in Smagnu's arm called out to the other. "I don't believe he means us any harm." He addressed the Uruk, "Do you, Sir?"

Smagnu could not help smiling at the politeness. "You're just like new Little Pip, with your manners an' all. No I don't means yer no harm. Just thought yer needed a bit o' help like."

Sam relaxed at the words of his master and allowed Grutfley to hold him up under his arm, helping him to trot along and keep up more easily.

"Who is new little Pip?" Sam's master asked Smagnu quietly. The other orcs around them had glanced about at the disturbance, but small skirmishes and fights often broke out in the ranks and they paid no more heed now it had settled down again. "Was he a creature like me?"

"He was too, just like you," Smagnu looked at the imp he was carrying. "Only his curls were lighter, his face a little rounder and he was blind."

"Merry!" The little one gasped. "Then you must be Smagnude and your friend is Grumpfly?"

"Smagnu and Grutfley," The orc corrected. "Yes! How could you know that? Did you see them? Were they all right?"

"Yes, they were both all right." Frodo was not too sure just how much he should tell this surprising orc. But on the other hand Merry and Pippin had trusted him, although they had not seemed so sure of his partner. "They told us about you and how you took care of them."

"Where are they now?" Smagnu was surprised at the weight of this little one. He was not a lot bigger than Little Pip but much harder to carry, although the weight did not seem to come from his body. It was as though he were oppressed with some great burden. "Did they get away?"

"They went on their way." Frodo assured him. "But why did you help them?"

This probably was not the best question to ask the big Uruk, he was not too sure himself. "They were going to kill Little Pip." Smagnu tried to remember how it had all started. "I was told to protect him – you know keep him alive, and I just never stopped. Then he kind of grew on me – on both of us."

"What about Merry?" Frodo asked.

"Merry?" Smagnu had never found out new Little Pip's name, and he had told them his name was Pip when they first met.

"Yes the one like me with light hair that was blind." Frodo reminded him.

"Oh new Little Pip." Smagnu remembered how amazed he and Grutfley had been to discover that one was called Pip too and how the two Pips were both injured in the same place and felt each other's pain. "He just seemed to match with the first Little Pip."

Frodo smiled to himself at this, Merry and Pippin did somehow seem to match and now that they were linked in their minds it probably appeared more so.

****

TBC


	81. Perilous Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

Author: Llinos:  
Beta and Additional Material (especially the geography): Marigold

Pippin, in spite of his pain and poppy deprivation, was also frantically aware that without his eyes Merry had no chance of getting them on their next stage of the journey. He had pulled out Frodo's little map again and, although he wasn't too good at map reading, thought he could work out where they were and the next part looked very bad.

Merry was still munching on his bread, so Pippin reached out and touched him on his nose. It was Pip's way of telling Merry to wait where he was. Then on all fours, to save his poor foot, Pippin crawled across the open area to peer down the short straight flight of stairs at the other side. He realised with a sinking heart that this must be the beginning of the Winding Stair, incredibly long, and cut snakelike across the mountain.

Pippin slowly crawled back over to Merry and sank his head down for a moment on his cousin's lap. Merry silently stroked his hair, feeling Pip's anxiety and only too aware of his pain.

Eventually Merry felt Pip take a deep sighing breath and lifting his head up reached inside Merry's cloak to unwind the elven rope. Making sure one end was firmly tied around Merry's waist, he secured the other end around his own middle. It was time for some brief instructions.  
 _  
'mer?'_

_'pip?'_

_'i go littlel pull at ropes you stay – not go move.'_

_'…will…'_

_'i give littlel pull, pull at ropes you go move.'_

_'…pull one time is stops… pull two time is go?'_

_'…one is stop… two is go…'_

_'… undred stand pip…'_

_'you not knowed which… pull or pull, pull… you go stop… pull, pull at i…'_

_'… we go starts 'gain then…'_

_'… you go pull, pull, pull… we starts 'gain…'_

_'…pracsisis?'_

_'…prassis?… what is mer?'_

_'… littlel try first…'_

_'… oh prassisses!'_

_'… i sayed that…'_

The hobbits both crawled on their hands and knees across the open space with Pippin leading the way, practising their new code for stop, start or I-didn't-understand-start-again. By the time they had reached the top of the stairs they had it perfected.  
 __  
'…one thing is more pip…'

'…is?'

'…go fall… you or me… got shout in head…'

'…will… when not go want to…'

'…think will…'

'… ready…'

'…am…'

Screwing their pain and courage up into a tight little knot that they somehow shared between them the hobbits set off.

****

Once Legolas and Éowyn accepted his offer of assistance Faramir called over several of his men, among them Mablung and Damrod and issued swift instructions. "We have a special mission, a rescue party, and the Lady Éowyn and Prince Legolas," Mablung and Damrod bowed to each respectfully in turn, "will be accompanying us. They will need suitable clothing. Please see to it."

As Damrod assembled the handful of men that his Captain had specified would be accompanying him on this new mission, Mablung fetched similar hoods and cloaks to their own for the Elf and the Lady that would allow them to blend into the surroundings, while several others prepared the horses for their Captain's specially selected patrol.

Faramir took Legolas and the Lady Éowyn to one side. "Do you have specific details of the route your friends will take?"

"We are not certain, but it would seem likely that they are using the same road that their kinsmen took to go into Mordor." Legolas confided. He had heard enough mentions of _frodosam_ now in the minds of the halflings to convince him that they had met up with their cousin and his companion and were now using their route to escape. Also that Frodo and Samwise were still bent on the Quest and not taken by the enemy.

"Indeed, Frodo described to me the little he knew of the path." Faramir noticed a quick exchange of glances between Éowyn and Legolas at the mention of Frodo's name for the first time. "I have always known of the existence of the road leading from Minas Morgul to the high pass where stands the tower of Cirith Ungol, but Frodo told me of his guide, Gollum's secret path through the mountains and that was the first I knew of its existence."

"Gollum!" Legolas had not heard that name since the Council of Elrond, when he himself had come to bring news of the creature's escape from the elves of Mirkwood. "You say Frodo was being guided by Gollum?"

"I did not trust the miserable thing myself." Faramir agreed. "But the halfling seemed to feel it was his only chance of finding a passage into the Land of Shadow. He seemed confident he could manage him."

"You seem troubled by this news," Éowyn looked from one to the other. "Why does that name bode ill to you both?"

"He is a treacherous creature and there is not the time now to tell his history." Legolas explained. "Suffice to say he is not the travelling companion I would choose."

"Then you fear for Frodo's safety?" Faramir asked. He was truly concerned, not just for the welfare of the two halflings he had met, but also for the outcome of the Quest on which he knew so much depended.

"I have reason to believe that they have reached the borders of Mordor and are still safely bound on their mission." Legolas stated mysteriously. "But that means it is more vital than ever that Merry and Pippin do not fall into the hands of the Enemy."

"I do not fully understand the reasons," Faramir said, "But I accept what you say. I think the road that Frodo took will be our best chance of finding them."

"Yes, I am sure my little ones," Legolas brought a smile to Éowyn's face with the natural way he now described the two halflings as 'his'. "My little ones would not hesitate to cast themselves to their deaths from the steep mountain path that you describe Captain, in order to avoid capture."

"I do not doubt their valour," Faramir was already impressed with his first encounter with the race of halflings. "Frodo and Samwise were most valiant."

"Merry and Pippin have already offered to make such a sacrifice willingly." Legolas remembered with a shudder their attempted suicide in the Dark Tower. "It was only through lucky chance that they did not succeed in killing themselves."

"They seem a most remarkable race," Faramir nodded as if Legolas's words only confirmed his belief. "Their stature belies their size and strength I am sure."

The party of 10, along with Legolas and Éowyn, set out as soon as they could. Although Legolas could still feel the ache of Pippin's foot, which he happily accepted knowing that the pain he absorbed would mean a little less for the halfling, he did not want to make mind contact with them to tell them of the rescue attempt. It was only too possible that the Wraith Lord would be alerted and would sent more orc troops to ambush them.

Faramir was sure the exact location of the beginnings of the path had to be near Minas Morgul itself and so it was decided to make for that point with all possible speed. He immediately sent two men on ahead to scout out the lie of the land, and look for enemies on the move. In this way he hoped to locate the beginnings of the path more quickly, as there was little time to spare.

"How quickly do you think the halflings will be able to descend in their condition?" Faramir called to Éowyn and Legolas.

Legolas knew from the pain in his own foot that the two hobbits were suffering greatly, and felt guilty that he, and not they, was spared the anguish of walking, but was thankful that the horses would quickly get them near enough to the beginnings of the path, where they would then leave them in the care of those that had scouted ahead, and continue on foot. "It is hard to tell." The elf replied. "But I think they would be moving quite slowly." Legolas hoped they knew that he would not give up, and would find a way to help them, and that they would be expecting the unexpected.

"Where are we making for first?" Éowyn asked Faramir, "Minas Morgul?"

There was some surprise among Faramir’s men that the Lady would be among their group, but the Elf seemed to have no doubts of her strength of arms and secretly Faramir found that he preferred her being under his watchful eye rather than leaving her behind. "Yes Milady. From there we cross the valley and make our way up through the gap by a stream and then we start to ascend the mountain on foot."

"I will be ready." Éowyn responded. "Especially to cleave those that threaten further harm to the little ones."

Faramir had no doubts that if he had tried to leave Éowyn behind that she would simply have managed to secure a horse and follow after them. She had made a vow to help Legolas rescue these two, and would not be denied. Here indeed was a rare woman, beautiful, and with the heart and stout courage of a warrior. Faramir had never been in love and was not sure how he would feel if he were. But this felt very close.

The party journeyed on in silence until they finally reached the forward scouts. "We have seen what we believe to be a band of orcs ascending through this passage just before we reached it," the first man reported to his Captain.

"They were moving swiftly up the narrow mountain pass. It is quite treacherous I believe," the second added. "The orcs moved in single file, although very swiftly."

"Very well," Faramir let the scouts take his horse and Legolas, Éowyn and the rest of the men dismounted and tied their steeds so they could be tended to by the two men. "We must start at once." He ordered his men. "Take as little as you can, weapons and a small amount of waybread and water."

The group soon started off with Faramir leading the way, followed by Éowyn and Legolas and Mablung bringing up the rear. The path soon grew narrow and the fall to the side grew sheer and precipitous.

"Aiiy!" Legolas suddenly stopped, bringing Éowyn and those behind to a standstill also.

Faramir turned to see what was wrong. Éowyn reached out and touched his shoulder. "The halflings?" she whispered.

"I saw… no it was only the briefest second. But…" Legolas seemed reluctant to continue.

"Legolas?" Faramir frowned in concern.

"Merry, it was Merry. He has fallen over the side of the cliff!"

****

"This is just a pile of dung!"

"Don't fugging complain Nograt, yer could be up at Udûn, this 'ere's a cushy number."

"Yeah an' what ifn we misses 'em? What's it we're supposed to be baggin'? 'alflin's? I ain't never even see'd one afore."

"Well it's just like number one's orders, they's like elves only 'alf the size and theys ain't got no shoes- jus' big hairy feet oh an' curly hair, stead of straight.

"Yeah an we ain't gotta kill 'em, just catch 'em." The big orc called Nograt was none too pleased with his current assignment. "You brung a net, Lurgo? 'Cause that's what we probably need."

Lurgo harrumphed in answer. He was sick of the complaining in this small platoon of orcs he had command of. You would have thought they'd be satisfied not to be in the ranks with the other beaten down foot soldiers, but all the score of orcs in this exclusive little band ever did was moan. Perhaps it would be better to just use the whip and shut them up.

"Just keep yer eyes peeled and make sure theys don't get past us nohow," he warned Nograt, "and make sure the others knows that too. Now get on with it. I'm gonna take a kip, fug knows when I'll get another chance."

"Yeah right Chief." Nograt sullenly agreed. He didn't see why Sergeant Lurgo should get to have a snooze when all of them had had to lug themselves up that crooked path and round the narrow ledge in the mountainside. It was a wonder more of them hadn't fallen off, as it was they'd lost two clumsy footed Uruks, their bodies cannoning straight down onto the rocks below.

Now the company faced a long wait – for what? "Two bleedin' little maggots who weren't to be killed nor nothing just 'cause Number One wants 'em," Nograt grumbled to the orc next to him, "an' he could've most likely picked 'em off hisself if he hadn't wanted to go give all the other poor sods in the battle lines grief, like they didn't have enough already."

"Never mind Nograt," the smaller orc next to him shrugged. "Praps somefink else'll come by. Number One says 'ow we can have anyfing else we finds."

"Yeah!" agreed Nograt, "le'ss 'ope eh!"

****

_'Mer! No!!! aiiieeee!!'_

Pippin's broken foot had caught against a jagged rock and in his disoriented pain-filled state he jolted backwards.

Merry had been coming forward a little quickly, gaining confidence as they went on. The pain jolted him at the same time as it hit Pippin. The foot was already painful enough but the extra jab of agony made him lurch forward.

They collided; Pip moving suddenly back and Merry suddenly forward. Pippin fell flat on the rocky ground and Merry put out his hand to the ground to gain stability, but he was now off course, he'd lost Pippin when he flattened, and flailed to the side putting his hand down hard as he slipped and fell too.

There was nothing there.

As Merry missed with his hand, the rest of his body tumbled after and he fell from the ledge into the yawning chasm below.

"Pip!" Merry screamed inside and out loud… _'pip!'_

_'Mer! No!!! aiiieeee!!'_

Pippin managed to grab a sharp piece of rock as Merry fell, just before the jarring jolt came, as he reached the end of the rope. Pippin felt for a second that he was going to be pulled down too, but somehow he managed to keep himself firmly on the ledge. Making his body as flat as he could he so as to not fall over, he peered tentatively over the side to confirm what he already felt.

His mind jolted as hard as the rope had and, for the briefest moment, less than half a second, the image he saw reverberated through the three mind sharers, until Pippin quickly clamped down on the sight, blotting it out of the minds of the other two. He did not want Merry to see the terrifying drop that he was hanging over.

Merry was dangling on the end of the rope, turning slowly round, as he could not gain any kind of purchase against the side of the mountain. Pippin's view of him had only flashed into his mind for the briefest second and the hobbit bit his lip a little and tried not to think of what was below him.

Pippin caught hold of the rope with both hands and his heart sank once more as he tried to pull on it but he was not strong enough to even move Merry a single inch. In the meantime Merry had managed to catch hold of the rope himself and was wondering if he could climb back up it.  
 _  
'mer?'_

_'i knowed pip'_

_'can't pull at you! what i go do?'_

_'can hold tight? i go climbs up'_

But try as he might Merry could not manage to pull himself up the rope. Then he managed a couple of hand-over-hand tugs and slipped again, almost jerking Pippin over the side once more.  
 __  
'mer… wait… best not to'

But having said that Pippin could not think what he should do. His mind raced, the adrenaline pumping through him once more and dulling the pain and poppy craving a little, helping him to think. But nothing was coming. Merry was alive and so was he, but they could not move in either direction. 'Oh Elbereth! Elbereth help me! Help me!' The thought suddenly came unbidden to Pippin's mind and he found himself frantically mouthing the words over and over. 'I have reached an hour of great need; please Elbereth! Elbereth help me, I beg of you, help me!'

A voice of reason seemed to flow over him in answer to his frantic prayer. 'Move back little one, loop the rope around the solid rock behind you and move back.' It was not Legolas in his head, it was someone else, someone powerful and kindly. He thought suddenly of Galadriel and then the elven rope that had come from Lothlórien. Then he understood what he must do.

There was a large rock just behind him. If he moved backwards, past the rock it would act as a fulcrum for the rope. Pippin did not actually understand the words, but he saw a clear picture in his head of how it would work. He sat down and gradually a bit at a time he moved backwards, throwing all his remaining strength and body weight against the rope. As he inched slowly behind the rock, the rope pivoted up and painfully, little by little, he moved further and further away from the rock until he finally saw Merry's curly head appear over the side of the path.

Merry felt forwards until he found the flat surface and scrambled back on to solid ground once more. As soon as Pippin saw that he was safe, he crawled quickly over to Merry and buried his face in his cousin's chest, sobbing with relief and delayed terror.

'Thank you, thank you, thank you.' His silent thanksgiving sped back to the help giver and as Pippin lifted his face up again he looked at the rope that had saved his beloved cousin's life. It was glowing with a silvery sheen.

****  



	82. It's Magnic!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

Author: Llinos:  
Beta and Additional Material

Both the hobbits were still very shaken up and they clung tightly to each other for a long time, scarcely daring to believe they had not plunged to their deaths on the rocks below.

Merry knew they would have to continue their journey at some time, but right now he felt reluctant to move and just wanted to stay put on the one solid piece of ground he was on. Descending a winding, narrow stair down a cliff face was daunting enough for a fully sighted person, but for a blind hobbit, who had just almost fallen to his death, the task now seemed impossible.  
 _  
'pip – pin? my br-brave-sts per – greg – nin t-tooks!'_

_'mer? you go call i name big?'_

_'you g-go b- be best hobbts…'_ Merry was stuttering and sobbing a little.  
 _  
'mer? what you go sayed at i?'_

_'t-two t-times, one d-day, you goed s-saved i lifes…'_

_'poor mer you not go see – how you go saves on own you? and i goed bumped at you…'_

_'we goed bumped botheach othrer…'_ Merry's spirit lifted a little at Pip's admission.  
 _  
'we gone go carefluly nows…_ ' Pippin tried to reassure him. Although unspoken he could feel Merry's fear, it matched his own.  
 __  
'you knowed how pull i up – did it good!'

_'think it bit magnic mer!'_

_'magnic?'_

_'like elf magnic…'_

_'what you did?'_

_'pray at get help… voice tell i what do!'_

_'legolas?'_

_'not he… else… not knowed… rope go be magnic think…'_

_'think?'_

_'it goed shiny at i'_

Pippin took the rope in his hand and looked carefully at it. It was still shimmering in the half-light. Suddenly Pippin saw Merry give a gasp and then watched in amazement as his cousin, tentatively, but accurately reached out to touch the rope.  
 _  
'what is mer?'_

_'pip'_ Merry's voice in Pippin's head sounded strangely full of wonder. _'can sees it!'_

_'sees it?'_

_'rope – is shiny can sees it - i'_

_'oh mer!'_

Pippin hugged Merry again, tighter than ever. _'Elbereth is thank Elbereth'_

Merry hugged hard back, _'thank Elbereth She and thanks my pip!'_

'Merry? Pippin? Are you both all right?'

'we go good now legolas…i fallded and pip got i back!''

'Well done Pip – brave hobbit!'

'Elbereth help i legolas – we got magnic rope…'

'That's nice Pip. You both take care now, go slowly.'

'will'

'we do'

Pippin untied the rope from round his waist because it was inside his coat and retied it outside his clothing. Now Merry could see the rope clearly. Pippin was not sure how he knew this but he was as certain of it as he was of his own name. He gave two little pulls on the rope and they started forward again.

Merry was still in wonder at the phenomenon – he could see the rope as it outlined Pippin's back and trailed to him. In places it was obscured by his cousin's body but that aided him further as it let him know where Pippin was. It also filled him with renewed confidence. As long as he followed the rope he would not fall again.

****

Lurgo stretched his arms in a luxurious yawn. "Thass better," he beckoned to Nograt to come to him. "Wass going on? You seen anythin' yet?"

"Nah, 's all quiet. I'd've woke yer up if'n I'd seen anything." Nograt was pissed off that the Chief had been sleeping in the first place.

"Well looks like thass 'bout to change." Nograt shielded his eyes to see a little further as he peered back down the path they had ascended. Where the ledge twisted and turned about the mountainside he could see Faramir's party approaching. "Make sure this lot keeps out o' sight, don't want these pidgins comin' up to know we's here till it's too late."

"Oo're they then?" Nograt could tell this was not their quarry. "There's 'bout a dozen of 'em an' they ain't half the size of elves."

"What? Don't think yer can take 'em Nograt?" Lurgo's taunt made several of the orcs nearby look round in amusement. "Fancied a cushy number jest huntin' a pair of baby elves!"

"I'll 'ave 'em no trouble," Nograt drew himself up to his full Uruk height. He and Lurgo were the only Uruk-hai in this ambush party and, although Lurgo was the superior, there was a certain amount of posturing between the two. "Why don't we pick 'em off now?" he suggested. "We got enough bows to take 'em."

"Pratdog! 'Cause that way, we'd only get 'alf of 'em." Lurgo motioned with his arm to some of the orcs to take a defensive position by the path that led onto the area they held. "If'n we lie in wait an' surprise 'em, we'll get the lot –no trouble! They won't know wass 'it 'em!"

****

The elf had been trying not to communicate with the halflings as the company travelled up the path but he could not help eavesdropping as he found it difficult to switch their talk off sometimes. He was very concerned that they were mind speaking too much as the Wraith could well be listening and would be able to trace their progress by the things they said if they made a slip.

Then the slip came! But the slip was not the kind Legolas had been thinking of. He felt Merry fall and his heart lurched in fear. Then he saw Pippin's view of Merry for a split second.

"Merry, it was Merry. He has fallen over the side of the cliff!" Legolas sat down to wait to see what would happen and if he could help the halflings.

Faramir's men had halted with the elf but Éowyn assured them it would be all right and that when Legolas was in touch with the halflings he needed to concentrate and wait where he was.

"You must continue!" Éowyn urged Faramir. "We will follow as soon as Legolas has finished talking with Merry and Pippin."

"But if they have fallen…" Faramir did not finish the sentence.

"He only seemed to think Merry had fallen," Éowyn pointed out. "Which would make it all the more imperative to reach Pippin if he is now alone."

Faramir ordered his men to continue. He turned back to the Lady one more time, "Should I perhaps stay to be your guard?" He offered. "It would be dire if you were overtaken on this path, it is so narrow."

"Which makes it easier for me to defend." Éowyn sighed as she recognised that this captain still though she was a damsel who needed his protection rather than just his assistance. "Your men will need you, we will follow shortly."

The man resigned himself to not being allowed to defend this amazing woman and bowed slightly before following his men up the winding path.

Éowyn sat by Legolas. His eyes were slightly open and he seemed more aware of her than usual. "The perian!" he whispered, "please Elbereth protect him." It seemed more like a prayer than a report. Éowyn watched him with worried eyes.

"Pippin can't…" Legolas gasped a little.

"What is it?" Éowyn could tell it was dire, but had Merry fallen? Was Pippin alone?

"Merry is on the end of a rope, but Pippin has not the strength to pull him back." Legolas looked at Éowyn now.

"Can you help him in any way?" She urged.

"I am afraid to speak as the Wraith may be near." Legolas clasped his hands together and rested his lips upon his knuckles. "I will try to send calming thoughts, Pippin is finding it hard to think, he is still in much pain and Merry is trying not to think about what might happen, he is very disorientated."

Éowyn knelt facing him and clasped her hands in the same manner. Legolas leaned his head forward to touch his forehead against hers, as if to draw extra strength from Éowyn and send their combined thoughts to the periain."

Then as they knelt there in silent prayer they both felt an overwhelming peace flow over them, followed by a sense of great relief. Neither could explain it, but they opened their eyes simultaneously and, pulling back from their head touching position, smiled at each other.

It was impossible to verbalise exactly what had happened, but they both knew that Merry and Pippin were safe and that they would be watched over as they made their perilous decent. Éowyn took Legolas's hands in hers for a last touch to the halflings. She now could feel the throb of their life force too, "Halflings truly are amazing creatures," she breathed.

****

It would have been hard for the hobbits describe exactly what had happened to change their journey, but since Merry's brush with death and Pippin's epiphany, the pain they were both feeling had diminished, their confidence had increased, their hearts had grown lighter and even the need for poppy had become less urgent.

Merry moved far more easily now that he could see the rope shining ahead of him to light his way and Pippin now managed to limp along in an upright position, where the terrain permitted.

Now they came to the end of the winding stair and moved out onto a wide shelf with the cliff on their right and a chasm to the left. From there they came to a long passage sloping downward with the wall to the left now. As they moved through this passage they shivered at the cold as the wind caught in the narrow way, chilling them thoroughly.

Before long they reached the straight stair. It was nearly as steep as a ladder Pippin thought, looking down at the narrow, unevenly spaced steps. Some were broken he could see from where he was, although it would soon be quite dark in there, Pip could tell. He pulled Merry to sit on the rocks for a moment, he needed to let him know what was ahead, but the description would certainly alert the Wraith to their position.

Pip thought hard, he was getting good at this lately. He untied the rope from his waist and from Merry's middle, placing his finger on Merry's nose to say 'wait'.

Carefully he laid the rope on the ground and twisting it into big looping letters, spelt out the word "steps". He watched Merry carefully, until he saw his face lighten and he smiled and nodded. Then Pippin rearranged the rope into the word "very", again waiting until Merry nodded his understanding. Then he made the magical rope spell "steepe" and watched open-mouthed as the rope itself moved, changing the letters to "steep".

Pippin carried on undaunted, he had two more words to tell Merry. He wrote "lyk" and again the wondrous rope changed it to "like". Merry indicated he had read it and Pippin moved the shape to "larder" and, when the rope did not change straight away, the little hobbit decided he must have spelled it correctly. But Merry shook his head in puzzlement and suddenly the rope moved again and made "ladder". Merry nodded.

Merry thought for a moment and then took the rope and tied it around his waist again, giving Pippin his end to tie. Once they were secured together, Merry touched Pip and indicated that he should go first and mimed that he would pay out the rope and lower Pip down.

Pippin was not sure about this, but his foot was still painful and he might not be able to get a sure footing on these steps. He reached out and put Merry's hand on his head and nodded it so his cousin knew that he agreed and pulled twice on the rope before tentatively lowering himself over the first steep step.

Merry was certain his hands were guided by something outside of himself and he seemed to know how quickly he could lower the rope. Once it was fully extended and Pippin had a firm place to stand, he would give two little pulls on the rope and Merry climbed down, face towards the steps until they were together again.

They carried on like this, Merry lowering Pip and then following him down until they were quite tired out. But Pip could see now the end of the steep stairs. It struck Pippin as odd that he could see the narrow opening in the rock below until he realised that the rope was glowing now and giving off a reasonable amount of light.

Merry could see the increased glow as well and he could hear something. The rope was humming to him, almost like a little warning note, it seemed to say "Beware, beware!" Then another sound came to his ears, this noise was unmistakable – Orcs!

****


	83. Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

The Witch-King wheeled his steed around across the blackened sky as he watched, far below, the orc hordes stream towards Udûn. He counted with satisfaction the vast numbers of his troops now massing in readiness to finally take the enemy. First to crush the citadel of Minas Tirith and then to move across Gondor, into Rohan, whilst attacking Lothlórien and Mirkwood to the North. Isengard would be taken, the fallen wizard Saruman was of no further use and nothing now stood in the way of the Dark Lord's conquest of the whole of Middle Earth.

Nothing, except perhaps The Ring, still It was undiscovered. It galled his Master. He, the Wraith-Lord harboured no doubt It would be found, must be found, but these insect-like creatures, these accursed halflings seemed to have a charmed existence. They were obviously tools of some Maiar or possibly even sent by the Valar to confound his Master, for that reason if no other he would find the wretches and squeeze the truth from their stupid, befuddled minds.

He had ordered them killed before, but that was when it seemed they knew nothing and, out of spite, he would not suffer them to live. But it would seem now that one of these could be the halfling of the Gondorian prophecy. His Master had learned of this prophecy from His spying and consorting with Denethor the Steward and now, he knew from their mind jabbering, that the maggots had been with that sneaking sly creature Gollum – the one that had concealed the Ring for many years but then lost it.

He had listened to them chatter to each other, nothing that made sense and nothing to tell exactly where they were since they left the Spider's Lair, but it would not be long. The orcs he had sent to guard the way down from the passage would stop them, there was only that path they could escape by. He had heard them do battle with the great Shelob, and by some foul elvish trickery or perhaps sheer chance, incredibly they had managed to slay the ancient she-monster. But their luck would not last forever; their allies were running thin. Only the elf and that woman sought them now and he would take these two wretched halflings before they got near, he was certain.

The Witch-King surveyed his troops once more and, confident they were set upon their road, pulled his steed back as it beat it's great scaled wings and circled away towards the small ambush party of waiting orcs and the path that led down from Shelob's Lair.

****

Faramir's men came up the narrow path but slowed when they saw the even narrower way ahead that suddenly opened up into a wider area of ground, a dark entrance visible in the side of the mountain itself on the opposite side. It was obvious that this flat open area was a good place for an ambush. There could well be orcs or servants of the enemy lying in wait for those coming up from the narrow path or out of the entrance opposite. Faramir went ahead, his sword at the ready, with two archers close to his heels. Damrod and Mablung came close behind the bowmen, alert and weapons drawn. Faramir had indicated that the remaining six men should fall back a little until they had established if the open area was clear, although all were poised ready to follow their Captain into battle.

****

Lurgo smiled knowingly to himself. This was not the first ambush he had laid, in fact it was his specialty, preferring it to open warfare, it gave him the coward's advantage of surprise. Six orcs were stationed to the side of the approach where the ledge widened out, flattened back against the cliff wall and half a dozen had positioned themselves behind rocks facing the narrow path coming up the mountainside, these orcs were all carrying bows which were strung and loaded with arrows, nocked ready for the unsuspecting party, who were no doubt looking for these elf things as well.

The rest of his company was spread out around the wide area they occupied. He was certain they could take this group easily and he was looking forward to finishing off the leader himself, in fact he insisted on it. Not because he wished to exhibit his powers of leadership or his skill with a sword, neither of which he possessed. Rather, he knew the leader would usually carry any purse that was to be had and he would have first right to the plunder.

Nograt stood close to Lurgo as they waited just behind the lesser orcs, which they regarded as battle fodder. He too was waiting for an opportunity. Given half a chance he could stick a jagged knife in Lurgo's back. In the heat of battle no one would see that it was he who had done it or if they did, they would be too afraid to say anything. He doubted they even cared; one orc Chief was much the same as another to them. This would automatically put him in control and he could have his first pick of the loot.

Nograt smiled too.

****

Merry and Pippin were breathing fast, partly because they were out of oxygen from their exertions and Merry because he could hear the orcs' voices not too far away. But Pippin was hyperventilating, because to his utter astonishment, he could hear something!

It was not mind speak nor was it his imagination. The sound that reached his noise-starved, pointed ears was a sweet humming sound that seemed to be whispering something to him. "Beware! Beware!" It sang. Pippin suddenly realised, it was the magic elven rope! It was warning him. He wondered if Merry could hear it too? Of course he could! Merry could see the rope although he was blind and he, Pippin could hear the rope, although he was deaf. The realisation stunned Pippin for a while, then he shook his head and tried to concentrate on what the warning meant.

Merry realised he needed to tell Pip what he could hear, but before he could do so Pippin squeezed his hand tightly and risked a quick message.  
 _  
'hears it too mer'_

_'you go hears pip?'_

_'rope can hear it i'_

Merry squeezed his cousin's hand back to let him know he understood the brief words. They both knew to go very carefully now. They carried on climbing down the remaining steps until they were at the bottom and stood just inside the entrance. Pippin peeped cautiously out.

He did not want to mind speak to Merry what he had seen. Describing the ambush party of 20 or so orcs who appeared to be lying in wait, would be to give far too much of their position away to the Wraith. The orcs were oddly all facing away from the entrance where he and Merry were, poised as if waiting for a foe, or possibly victim, to come up the path on the other side of the open area. Certainly it would be difficult for someone coming up the mountain to spot the orcs, but from this side they were clearly visible.

Pippin was confused. Why were they there? It could not be Merry and him they were waiting for, not facing that way. Something was up; someone the orcs didn't like was coming this way. That probably meant if the orcs didn't like them, they would be friends to Merry and him. Perhaps it was Legolas and Éowyn! But if it were, then he needed to warn them or they would walk into a trap!

Now they were on the flat, Pippin untied the rope from Merry's middle and wrapped the loose end about his own waist. Then Pippin took his little sword from the scabbard and touched Merry's nose with his finger. But he was not quick enough. Merry grabbed the finger and then Pippin's wrist, shaking his head to say 'no' and holding him back at the same time.

Merry was not sure what they should do, but certainly Pippin rushing into a band of orcs brandishing his small sword and limping on a broken foot would not get them far.

The rope hummed louder in both their ears, still singing out its song of impending peril, "Beware! Beware!" the sound obviously increasing with the danger. Pippin kept his sword in his hand, he would wait, but he would be ready. In the meantime he had to risk a brief warning to their dear elf.  
 __  
'legolas? is dange-rer at you … dange at eow'

'shhh my pip!' Merry warned him to say no more.

Pippin could not tell Merry that the orcs were poised for an ambush but facing the other way and that was why he feared for their two friends. He was wondering if he should try, when mayhem broke loose.

Merry heard the whoosh of arrows and piercing battle yells of the orcs and he flattened further back inside the entrance, while Pippin, surprised at the startled look on his cousin's face, peered surreptitiously around the side again.

He could see a band of men had come up the path and into the ambush, but they looked as if they had been ready to do battle and were holding their own against the orcs, although they were outnumbered two to one. Swords were flailing and arrows flying through the air, the men gradually driving the orcs back towards the entrance where the hobbits were hiding.

Pippin was relieved that the ambush had not been for Legolas and Éowyn although he still kept his sword at the ready. The men wore green and brown of varying hues as if to move among trees and foliage unseen, even their faces were hooded and masked, except for one. He seemed to be directing the battle even as he fought and was obviously their leader. But what startled Pippin the most was the likeness to his noble friend Boromir, the heroic Gondorian who had laid down his life defending Merry and him from the Uruk-hai. Even as Pippin watched, the unhooded man was beleaguered by two large Uruks and they were fighting him back towards the cliff edge.

All the other warriors, about eight still standing, were held back by the main thrust of the orc company. One managed to get an arrow targeted at his leader's assailant but he was brought down by an orc, making the shot go wide. The fighting was intense and fierce.

Pippin realised he was holding both his breath and Merry's hand tightly with the tension of what would happen.

The leader who looked so like Boromir was fighting valiantly against the two great Uruks, but, whilst they could not outmatch him in swordsmanship, they were two against one. He parried their blows and made many telling lunges, but Uruks are hard to kill and he was being pushed further back towards the cliff edge until he was seconds away from the terrible fall.

One of the smaller orc archers broke loose from the main battle and scrambled up on a rock and took careful aim. His arrow missed his own Chief's neck by inches and plunged into Faramir's chest high up and near his shoulder. Faramir sank to his knees as the shock and pain hit him.

Pippin gasped in horror. It was as if he were witnessing brave Boromir's death again. Then thoughts of his own orc, the gentle Smag-nude pierced with arrows as he defended the two hobbits, rushed through his head and Pippin bit down on his lip in rage. He must act, do something, anything, or die in the attempt.

The mighty Uruk raised his sword to deliver the death blow and Pippin tried to cry out, forgetting in his anger and panic that he could not. But before the sword fell, the Uruk himself gave a terrible cry and fell backwards past the leader and over the cliff's edge. The other Uruk had shoved his Chief over with his boot and pulled his knife from the first one's back as his body left the ledge.

Faramir, still on his knees, but now with only one foe to face, swung his sword at the victorious Uruk, catching him a mighty blow to the side. But the Uruk parried and with his other hand caught hold of the arrow sticking out of Faramir's chest, twisting and pushing it further into the wound.

Faramir blanched at the pain and the Uruk was able to grasp his opponent's sword and wrest the weapon from the weakened man.

The Uruk smiled a sardonic grin as he lifted Faramir's own sword above his head to bring it down on his second victim of the day. Not only had he disposed of his own Chief, he would soon add the enemy's leader to his count.

Merry gasped! Pippin was suddenly gone from his side. What had happened? Had he been ripped away? It was not like Pip to leave him like that with no warning.

As Pippin watched in horror from just within the entrance, all he could see in the face of the man about to die was Boromir. "Not again, please no!" raced through his mind and he propelled his small body forward, still dragging his injured foot in a painful limp. He was moved by fear, adrenaline and the humming of the rope, still singing it's warning, which had risen to a crescendo in his otherwise deaf ears. Somehow the warning note had changed and now it seemed to want to spur him to action, a challenge no self-respecting Took could resist.

Pippin would never know for sure how he covered the distance in time, but before the Uruk could strike home the killing blow, Pippin was between the great creature and the green clad leader, an improbable but nevertheless formidable figure. Desperately, and with all his might, he parried the downward blow with his own small sword.

The Uruk paused for a split second in stunned surprise as his sword met the hobbit's and was repelled, but Pippin remembered Boromir's careful instruction, never wait, expect the unexpected and act on it at once. Pippin, clasping his sword in both hands for better force, stabbed upwards into the Uruk's belly and pulled the weapon out again quickly, ready for another thrust.

It was not needed. The Uruk clutched the wound which had stabbed right through his vitals and lurched to the side, he was on the very edge of the cliff and teetering. Without hesitation, Pippin used his own bodyweight to give the great beast a final shove and the Uruk hurtled over the side and onto the rocks below to join his Chief.

The rest of the battle was almost over now, Faramir's men had made an easy conquest of the smaller orcs, especially once their leaders had been defeated. The few that were not killed had run, cannoning through the opening where Merry stood in confusion, pressed up against the wall. They ignored the hobbit. As both their leaders were now dead all they cared about was saving their own skins and so clambered up the steep stairs where they hoped not to be followed.

As the adrenaline subsided, Pippin shook a little at his actions and took a deep breath. He could see others coming over to help the fallen leader. He knew there would be questions and for that he needed Merry. Also he remembered with horror that poor Merry would not know where he had gone and was all alone with a great battle going on. As quickly as he could he limped back over to find his cousin.

Faramir held the arrow sticking from his chest, biting down against the agony. He turned his head to look for his small saviour to thank him, but the little hero had already limped away, disappearing back inside the entrance that he had come from.

Mablung raced over to his wounded Captain and knelt beside him, "Mablung how fare the company? Are any lost?" Faramir asked first.

"Some injuries, Captain." Mablung reported. "But all survived. This wound looks dire. I had best not remove the arrow yet until we can treat the injury properly. I tried to reach you but could not." Mablung's voice caught a little, he was obviously devoted to the Captain. " I feared you were lost."

"I was indeed, but my life was saved by a very valiant warrior." Faramir struggled round to look over to where the halfling was peering out from within the entrance in the mountainside. "Only he seems too shy to come and be thanked."

****

TBC


	84. Many Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

Pippin grasped Merry's hand and peered out through the entrance into the open area watching the actions of the men. Several had been slightly wounded in the skirmish as well as the leader whose life he had saved. Then the enormity of what he had done suddenly struck home to Pippin. He'd killed an Uruk-hai in battle, with his little sword! He wished he could tell Merry right now, but knew he dared not mindspeak for fear of the Wraith and his threat to find them when they came out of the pass.

Merry was glad to have Pippin's hand back in his. He had been frightened when Pip had suddenly not been at his side. He could hear the battle going on, shouts and cries, orcs cursing, swords clashing and arrows whooshing through the air. What had happened to Pippin? Was he fighting or had someone grabbed him? Merry wanted to call out but, being blind, he could not gauge if he would make things better or worse. Time, he decided, to trust Pippin to manage.

Then something – orcs he thought from the sounds they made – had rushed past him as he pressed up against the wall. He wondered if they couldn't see him or if they just didn't care, whichever it was he heard them run by and take off up the steps. Then Pippin had come back and reassuringly taken his hand again.

Pippin watched as the men tended to each other's wounds and then he saw the leader, who was sitting up and being attended to by two of his followers, touch one and nod over towards him. The man left the leader, pulled off his hood and Pippin could see he was handsome with keen bright eyes. He came over to where Pippin stood, half concealed by the entrance and, smiling at him kindly, knelt down to his height and said something.

Pippin pulled Merry out of the hiding place and pushed him forward a little. Pippin watched as the man then addressed Merry and his cousin answered.

"My name is Mablung, I take it I address the halflings, Meriadoc and Peregrin?" Mablung paused while Merry nodded. "We were sent to find you by the elf, Legolas and the Lady Éowyn," he told Merry. "May I assist you in any way? Would you like food or drink?" Mablung could see that both the halflings were in a sorry state and thought perhaps this would be a good start. It seemed to the man impossible that the dishevelled and battered looking smaller of the two had just saved his Captain's life, yet he had seen it with his own eyes.

"Y-yes Sir," Merry was more than a little disorientated and he had no doubt Pippin felt the same. Now that the danger was past, the rope had ceased to hum and he could no longer see it. They both felt a slight pang of loss, as if a dear friend had gone away. The pain from Pippin's foot had returned only it was worse, he felt achingly tired and he could also feel that strange knot in his stomach again that he now recognised as Pip's need for poppy. "I think we are a little thirsty and hungry," was all Merry could think of to say. Now he came to think of it, he did feel very thirsty and hobbits are always hungry.

"Here, take some water." Mablung took a flask from around his neck, unstoppered it and offered it to Pippin first. The little hobbit accepted it with a grateful smile and taking a small sip, just to check, placed Merry's hands on the flask and pushed it up to his lips. Between them the two drained the contents of the flask, realising for the first time how desperately thirsty they had become.

"I will get you some more." Mablung smiled at Pippin and went to find another flask. Merry and Pippin, holding hands and leaning against each other, now sank down and sat on the ground, weariness suddenly washing over both of them.

"Merry, Pippin, My little ones!" A familiar voice made Merry's heart leap with happiness and he turned his head towards the sound, nudging Pip as he did so.

Pippin looked around just as Legolas reached them with Éowyn close behind. The elf squatted on his haunches before them and put a hand to each of their faces, the way he had when first the three had linked together. Merry put his hand on top of Legolas's, pressing it closely against his cheek, "Legolas," he whispered, "you came to fetch us…"

Pippin reached up to touch Legolas's face in return, as if to confirm that what he saw was real. Then he stood, all his weight on his left foot, and threw his arms around the elf's neck, burying his face into Legolas's chest and hugging for all he was worth.

Legolas knelt now and put his arm tightly around Pippin, stroking his back and kissing his hair. The elf tried to put his other arm around Merry, pulling him gently into the embrace. The blind hobbit climbed to his feet but hesitated and Legolas could feel him trembling with emotion.

"What's the matter Merry?" Legolas tried to enfold him again, but the hobbit moved back a little.

"I stink too much." Merry whispered, not knowing who else was listening. "I think I'm very dirty and I'll get this mess on you too." Legolas could see and smell that Merry was covered in blood and pus and gore from Shelob's guts, his clothes were soaked in it and his hair caked with the gruesome matter.

"Merry, don't worry." Legolas drew him in firmly now and hugged him tightly, the hobbit gladly returning the embrace, shaking a little with relief, shock and weariness. "That mess as you call it," Legolas stroked Merry's hair now too, "is a battle scar, one you can be proud of."

Éowyn had wanted to look at Pippin's foot, but decided to leave the three alone together for a moment. Instead she went to Faramir and knelt beside Damrod who was cutting away the clothing from around the arrow wound.

"Would you like some help?" She offered, "I have removed arrows from wounds before and am familiar with the treatment of this kind of injury."

Damrod looked at her gratefully. "I have limited knowledge," he said. "The man who usually attends to wounds is injured himself. I would be honoured to have your assistance, Milady, if the Captain permits."

Faramir squeezed his eyes open a fraction through the obvious pain. "You are most gracious, Lady Éowyn, I am sorry to cause you…Aiyyyee!" The Captain broke off to cry out as Éowyn bent down beside him and snapped off the shaft of the arrow.

"There now," Éowyn smiled. "You hardly felt that at all, I'm sure."

Faramir looked up with a furrowed brow, "Hardly at all Milady." He gritted his teeth and drew a deep breath. 'Beautiful _**and**_ formidable,' he thought.

"Do you carry any healing remedies or bandages?" Éowyn asked Damrod. The man nodded an affirmative and went to find supplies. She turned back to Faramir, "I must see to the halflings as well. They both have bruises and injuries and the smaller of the two, the one with the sword, has the broken foot and I do not know how well it has been tended."

"That's the one with the broken foot?" Faramir was opened mouthed, "You mean the halfling that was so badly injured by the giant spider?"

"Yes," Éowyn confirmed. "That's Pippin. Why?"

"Because he displayed great bravery just now. He stood between me and an adversary over twice his size and parried my deathblow, then delivered his own mortal attack on the beast. He killed the massive orc and saved my life." Faramir shook his head in wonder. He rose up onto his knees. "Would you be so kind as to help me to rise?

"Captain, you are injured and should remain still." Éowyn pointed out.

I think it would be a small thing for me to go to him after his great feat." Faramir struggled up, taking Éowyn's arm as she finally offered her help. "Such valour deserves a great reward, and he shall have it by my father's leave, but for now the least I can do is offer my own thanks and gratitude."

****

Legolas held Pippin closely, rocking him slightly to sooth him as he could feel him shaking with silent sobs now. The little hobbit was overwhelmed with emotion. Seeing his dear elf again suddenly reminded Pippin of all the horrors and hurts and anguish he and Merry had suffered since he last saw Legolas at the Great Hall where the King lived, where he had found Merry in the cage and Legolas had linked him and Merry together for the first time.

He thought of all the times since then when he had been afraid and Legolas had talked to him and comforted him and lessened his pain and suffering and told him what he should do. Now Legolas and Éowyn had come all this way just to find him and Merry. Pippin wished he could talk out loud and thank him and tell him how much it meant, that he had shown so much care for him and Merry and that they both loved him.

Merry did it for him. "Legolas thank you, th-thank you for c-coming for us and – and for everything. It was… it was… well we both love you Legolas." Legolas drew Merry in close again and hugged both the hobbits until he was all at once aware that they were being watched.

"Legolas." Éowyn said gently. "I think we must get away from here as soon as we can." She knelt next to the three. "May I take a look at Pippin's foot?"

Legolas drew the hobbits around to face Éowyn and sat Pippin down on his knee so that Éowyn could examine the bandaged foot. "It seems you did a fine job, Master Meriadoc." She smiled at Pippin reassuringly. "I think this will hold until we reach a better place."

Pippin looked shyly up at the leader of the men who reminded him so much of brave Boromir. He was standing behind Éowyn, still clasping the arrow shaft protruding from his shoulder. To Pippin's surprise and confusion as Éowyn stood up, the man knelt down in front of him and taking his small hand, lifted it up to his lips to kiss the back of it with great reverence.

Pippin saw the man's lips moving, he was saying something to him, but Pippin shook his head in regret and pulled his hand back with some embarrassment. He stood now and reached out to take Merry's hand once more.

"Pippin does not hear you Faramir," Éowyn reminded him. "Legolas or Merry can explain it to him later." She offered him her hand again. "Shall I look at that wound now?"

"It can wait until we are removed from here." Faramir knew the process to remove the arrow would probably be more debilitating than leaving it in for the moment. "Why don't you see to the halflings then we can leave here?" He took her hand and climbed to his feet. "It is not a good place to linger."

Éowyn turned back to look at the two bedraggled hobbits, still holding tightly to each other and keeping near to Legolas. "How are you Merry?" She asked the hobbit. "Very tired I should think."

"I think Pippin's hurting a lot." Merry was sure his cousin had suffered more bruises than him, although it was hard to tell as they both felt each other's pain.

Éowyn began to unfasten Merry's cloak. "I think if we take this off, you'll feel a little better, most of the smell is coming from it."

"I'm sorry," Merry was a little embarrassed at being in such a disgusting state, especially in front of a lady. "I haven't been able to wash it off and…"

"Merry it's all right." Éowyn reassured him, "I've smelt worse," she lied, "but let me clean some of this off you." She turned to Damrod and Mablung who were standing nearby. "Could you possibly collect up some water bottles from the fallen orcs? The water will serve to clean these two a little so that they will feel more comfortable."

Mablung handed Éowyn the flask he had already collected for the halflings to drink from. "I think they may still be thirsty too Milady." Then the two men moved off to collect up the other bottles.

Éowyn gave them both another drink and finished removing Merry's cloak. She was glad to see that his shirt, although in shreds, was fairly clean, as that was the material he had used to bandage Pippin's foot. The jerkin however was filthy, as were his breeches. Éowyn undid the jerkin as well and took it off and, receiving two flasks from Damrod, poured some water onto Merry's hair, combing it through with her fingers to try and remove some of the mess.

Although Merry shivered a little at the cold water he did not complain, but Éowyn could not miss his wince as her fingers met the wound on his forehead. She examined it closely and realised that it was an old gash, which had been reopened and was now badly bruised and swollen. "How did this happen?" She touched it lightly.

"It was the horse that kicked me, I think." Merry's memory of that was still dim. "Then an orc hit me against a wall."

As the water ran down Merry's bare chest Éowyn could see large purple and black patches on his ribs. "This I'm guessing is where you fell over the cliff side?" She ran her finger over the discoloured area.

"I don't know." Merry admitted. "But Pippin has much worse bruises I think. I can feel them."

"You're both bruised a lot Merry," Legolas put in. "I can feel it too, remember." He turned to Faramir. "Do your men carry any opiate? I can feel the little one's need for it is growing again."

"Yes we have a small supply." Faramir's company always carried such drugs in case of severe injuries. He relayed the request to one of his men

Legolas had taken Pippin's coat off and was checking him over for damage at the same time as Éowyn was washing Merry down and taking stock of his injuries. "Merry's right," he confirmed. "Pippin has bruising all around his neck as if someone were trying to strangle him." Legolas opened the hobbit's shirt to check his body. "He has a terrible bruise all down his right side. I'm sure that's when the spider threw him against the wall. Also evidence of being squeezed or pinched around his middle, that's probably where Shelob took hold of him."

"Oh Pippin!" Merry was listening to the catalogue of his cousin's injuries. He had felt the soreness but did not know for certain how each injury had been inflicted. He wondered who had tried to strangle Pippin, that Gollum creature maybe and when Pippin had pushed him aside from Shelob that was when She had picked him up, causing the hurt to his middle. He had never even complained, his brave little Pip!

Legolas fingered the rope wrapped around Pippin's waist, looking up at him with a question in his eyes. Pippin nodded with a big smile. This then was the magnic rope Legolas realised. He recognised the weave as being elven and wondered what part it had played in the hobbits' adventures, but that tale would have to wait.

Pippin held his wrist up as well and Legolas took it to feel the flexibility, watching Pippin's face wince as he moved it up and down a little. The hobbit then looked up at Legolas and took hold of the elf's finger and pulled it to his mouth to suck. Legolas smiled as he remembered how Pippin used to feign hurt to try and persuade Aragorn to give him poppy. "It's all right Pippin," Legolas nodded and said to himself. "You don't have to convince me, I know you need it."

Legolas took one of the spare flasks and rinsed some of the muck off Pippin, although it was mostly his hands and knees that were dirty from crawling around in Shelob's filthy lair. Legolas took his cloak and dried Pippin off and handed it to Éowyn to do the same for Merry.

Damrod came now with a small wooden box, which he presented to Legolas. “This is all we have with us, and we nearly did not bring that, except that you said it might be needed.”

Legolas took it with a nod of gratitude. “The little one needs it badly,” he said but offered no further explanation. The elf decided not to let Pippin help himself, as he also remembered his propensity to take as much as he could. He wondered if his experience with the overdose Merry and he had taken might have dulled his desire a little.

As he opened the box Pippin was already reaching up to grab Legolas’s hand, trying to pull it down to confirm what he had. Legolas would not let him, but he scooped a small amount of the paste onto his finger and offered that to Pippin.

Pippin grabbed the finger and pulled it to his mouth at once and began to suck contentedly, his eyes closing in relief. Both Legolas and Merry felt the knot in their stomachs untie and a warm feeling spread through them as the opium hit Pippin’s system.

Legolas returned the box to Damrod and rebuttoned Pippin’s coat. Then he lifted the hobbit up gently, placing him on his shoulder. Pippin wriggled a little, but not for long, he soon snuggled into Legolas’s shoulder and fell asleep.

Éowyn meanwhile finished washing the worst of the mess off Merry and, having sponged his jerkin down, put that back over the remnants of his shirt. Then she began to remove her own cloak to wrap it around the shivering hobbit, but Faramir’s hand stopped her. “No Milady, please allow me.”

Faramir’s own short cloak had been rolled up and stowed away in a small pack at his side. Awkwardly now, because of the wound in his shoulder, he managed to shake the garment free and hand it to Éowyn. She accepted it with a smile and wrapped it around Merry.

Faramir was not sure why, but Éowyn taking his cloak to wrap the halfling in made him feel incredibly happy. “Could it be possible?” he thought wistfully. “Was he in love?”

"Captain Faramir," Éowyn finished adjusting the cloak about Merry and fastening it warmly about him. "Could one of your men carry Meriadoc? I don't think he is well enough to walk all the way."

"No I can manage." Merry felt a little embarrassed at the thought of being carried like a babe when he was still able to walk. "What about Pippin? He's more hurt than I."

"Pippin is already asleep on Legolas' shoulder." Éowyn whispered to him. "We have to leave here soon and apart from being tired and hurt, the path will be difficult for you without sight."

Damrod stepped forward. "Mablung and I would deem it an honour to assist one so valiant Master Halfling. We will carry you in turn, if you will allow."

Merry still felt slightly like a piece of luggage, but Éowyn had made sense and the man's words were most gracious. He nodded his assent. "Thank you, Sir, you are most kind."

Damrod lifted Merry up onto his shoulder and the hobbit realised he was quite relieved that he did not have to walk any more. He rested his head on the man's shoulder and relaxed.

The small group was soon ready to leave and made their way down the path around the mountain, which was barely a wide ledge for a long way, with a nasty drop to the side. Eventually they reached the crooked path down, at the very end of which the light from the noisome, luminous, noxious flowers make the path glow. On through a gap in the stone wall, to the stream, to see Minas Morgul perched on the other side of the valley.

Both the exhausted hobbits slept the whole way.

****

TBC


	85. Telling the Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

The company came down past Minas Morgul and met up with the scouts who had kept charge of the horses. Once mounted the group passed quickly into Ithilien where they rejoined Faramir's main company. Here they rested at a sheltered spot among the woods.

The halflings had slept soundly, even when they were passed up to sit before a rider, Merry with Éowyn and Pippin with Legolas, neither of them had awakened properly, although Merry murmured a little and Pippin opened his eyes to look blearily about, they were both quite exhausted and soon fell back into a deep slumber.

When they reached the encampment one of the men led Legolas and Éowyn with the two hobbits, carried by Mablung and Damrod, to a small dell, which was in the centre of the camp.

"I think we must awaken them if only for food. They are sorely in need of nourishment." Legolas suggested.

"Very well." Damrod placed Merry carefully on the bedroll that had been set out for him. "I will go and find something for them to eat and drink."

"And you Captain," Éowyn turned to the leader who had accompanied them this far to make sure the halflings were well looked after. "May I assist now with your wound? I fear you have carried that arrow shaft over long."

"I would be most grateful." Faramir had mixed feelings about the beautiful Éowyn tending to his shoulder. He craved her company, but was not too sure about her healing methods.

"Very well," She covered the still sleeping Merry with a blanket. "I will go to find my pack for it contains a sharp-bladed knife which I shall need."

Faramir nodded, "When you have found it Milady, ask one of my men to escort you to my tent. I will await you there."

Éowyn gave him a stunning smile and left in search of her things. Faramir looked at Legolas uncertainly. "Don't worry," the elf assured Faramir, "Éowyn took an arrow from my chest and dealt with it most efficiently."

"That's what worries me." Faramir winced a little as he remembered the efficient way she had snapped off the shaft. "Please let my men know of anything you may require." He took his leave of Legolas then with a respectful bow, and left him to see to his two halflings.

Damrod returned shortly after Faramir's departure with several clean bowls and spoons and a large pot of stew, together with some flat stone baked bread. "Will you wake the small ones now?" he asked the elf.

With difficulty they roused the pair and once Pippin had opened his eyes wide enough they gave him a dish of stew and bread. He automatically tasted it first, then handed it to the still sleepy Merry, placing his cousin's hand on the side of the dish and putting the spoon in his other hand. Pippin then broke the bread into pieces and laid these on a clean stone at Merry's side placing his hand on them again so he knew what was there.

Legolas said nothing but was very touched at the care Pippin took of his blind cousin, seeing to his needs before his own.

Merry asked tentatively, "Who's here?"

"I'm sorry, Merry." Legolas said, "I'm here and Damrod, who carried you much of the way down the mountainside, brought the food."

"Thank you Sir," Merry said, "You must be tired now." Then added quickly. "Does Pippin have some food as well?"

"Yes, of course, Merry." Legolas had prepared Pippin a dish while the younger hobbit had been attending to Merry.

The hobbits ate two large helpings of stew each and drank a bottle of water apiece as well as a good amount of red wine which was accompanied by ginger biscuits and they both rounded off the feast with a large apple.

By the time they had finished eating Éowyn returned carrying two large shirts, two of the smallest shirts she had been able to find in this encampment of doughty soldiers, and she was followed by men bearing bowls of warmed water infused with herbs, lye soap and cloths for drying. She insisted the hobbits should both strip and wash and bathe their hurts with the soap and herbal water.

They were about to protest when Faramir reappeared, his arm in a sling and a worn look on his face. “I would not bother to argue with the Lady Éowyn,” he warned the hobbits. “She does not shock, nor does she brook refusal in these matters.”

“Come Merry,” She said softly, “pay no heed to Captain Faramir, he is jesting. And it is not the first time I have bathed your hurts, now is it?”

Merry remembered the time at Edoras when Éowyn had gently cared for him, bathing him, feeding him and dressing him when he had been too weak to fend for himself. “I know, Milady,” he whispered back. “I’m just not sure who else is here.”

Éowyn understood at once. She remembered also how vulnerable Merry had felt in his blindness, especially his terror when Aragorn had first brought him out of captivity and into the bedchamber at Edoras, where she first met the halfling. He was lost, deeply hurt, on unfamiliar ground and could not even see. He had to be feeling much the same way now. "There is Legolas, Pippin and Damrod here." She told him, "and we are in a small dell so the people around do not see you, although you may hear them."

Merry nodded and let her help him out of his filthy clothes, appreciating the fact that she covered him with a cloth to preserve his modesty. Éowyn thoroughly washed his hair, borrowing a comb from Legolas to take all of the disgusting matter from the halfling's curls. She gently washed his bruised and battered skin and redressed the wound on his head. The men brought fresh water for them several times. Finally she helped Merry dress in the overlarge shirt and he curled up on the bedroll again, waiting for Pippin to be finished with.

Legolas had meanwhile helped Pippin to disrobe and he climbed right into the bowl of deliciously warm water and sat in it while Legolas poured more warm water over his head. Pippin washed himself with the rough soap, enjoying the feeling of the scented water on his abused little body.

When Éowyn had finished with Merry she came and helped Pippin to dry off and examined his foot at the same time. The bruises on his body she could do little to help, they would heal on their own with time, but she carefully unwrapped the now soaking bandages and, removing Merry's flute, which she put it to one side to clean and give back to its owner, then rebound the wound with a smaller and lighter splint, fashioned from wood for the purpose. She looked at his wrist as well and decided that a bandage would be a good idea, if only to remind Pippin and others to be careful of it.

Then, because Éowyn knew Pippin was in pain and because Legolas said he could feel the need growing again, the hobbit was given a small amount of poppy. He thought of begging for more, but realised that he was going to be rationed and was grateful for the little he got. He was also becoming increasingly worried at his need for it, especially as it brought back horrible memories of their attempted suicide. Pippin joined Merry on the bedroll and they curled up together and in seconds were asleep once more.

Éowyn gave their clothes to one of the men who said he would have them washed and returned, although there was too little of Merry's shirt remaining to warrant the trouble and his cloak had already been discarded. Pippin's coat was not suitable for washing and Éowyn considered throwing it away too, although it was not as soiled as Merry's cloak had been. Instead she wiped at it with a cloth dipped in the soapy water and as she did felt something slightly weighty in the pocket. She felt inside and withdrew a little cloth tied in a bundle about something that looked suspiciously like coins.

"Legolas, what do you suppose this is?" Éowyn held the little bundle out to the elf, not wanting to open Pippin's private belongings, but curious just the same.

The elf took the bundle and weighed it in his hand throwing it up and down a little. "Mithril coins I would say. I did not realise Pip had so many, he told me he had found some."

"What do you think they are worth?" Éowyn smiled at the halfling's enterprise. Not only had he escaped from Barad-dûr, he'd managed to show a profit into the bargain.

"If Aragorn became prisoner these could be useful." Legolas said with a smile. "I would say there is a King's ransom in here."

****

The Witch-King sped easily through the clouds above Mordor, watching with pleasure as the shadow cast by his flight darkened all the land below. He would be returning soon to Barad-dûr with those two wretched halflings in his possession. They would not escape this time, how could they? They were but two tiny insects in comparison to the might and power of his Master and the will that He could bend towards them if he chose. He would take them back to the Black Tower, they should not have escaped in the first place.

As he approached the Minas Morgul end of the secret pathway, an urgent summons halted his mission. His Master called. He must return now – at once! New information had reached Barad-dûr concerning the war. There was a new enemy, a previously unseen force to be dealt with. The halflings could wait – the orcs that he had sent to waylay them would hold them and they would be dealt with in due course.

As the Wraith reached the top most sanctum of Barad-dûr he felt his Master's wrath and fury emanating through the Tower.

Once he had entered within, the Nine were complete, all summoned by Sauron in his anger at what had occurred. "HE HAS ARISEN! THE ONE WHO WOULD CHALLENGE ME!"

The Witch-king spoke for them all, "Who have you seen My Lord? Who is this new enemy?"

"HE TASKS ME – THROUGH THE STONE, THE GLASS THAT WAS SARUMAN'S, FROM WHICH I DIRECTED – HIM TO BUILD THE ARMY, THROUGH WHICH HE OBEYED ME AND GAVE ME THE HALFLINGS – IT HAS MOVED ON AND IS WEILDED BY ANOTHER! THIS ONE WOULD DEFY AND CHALLENGE MY WILL!"

"But Lord, do you know who it is?" The Wraith asked again. "Should we pursue him in the flesh and strike him down?"

"I KNOW HIM – THE LOST KING OF GONDOR! HE LIVES! ISILDUR'S HEIR! ISILDUR SON OF ELENDIL WHO DARED TO SMITE ME, ABOVE ALL OTHERS I WILL HAVE HIS BLOOD!"

"Should we abandon all else to pursue him My Lord?" The Witch-king was still intent on his own purpose. "I am still in pursuit of the halflings. I am certain now that they know of the Ring and its whereabouts."

"MORE! ONE OF THEM CARRIES IT. THE FULL MEANING OF THE PROPHESY WAS REVEALED TO ME BY THIS UPSTART KING. HE NOT ONLY WEILDS THE PALANTÍR BUT ALSO THE REFORGED SWORD OF ELENDIL – THE ELVES HAVE REMADE IT AND THIS FOOL HAS RENAMED IT ANDÚRIL, FLAME OF THE WEST – BUT IT WILL NOT PREVAIL"

"But the prophesy Lord, what did you learn of the Ring from this prophesy?" The Witch-king was keen for proof of the halflings' role.

"SEEK FOR THE SWORD THAT WAS BROKEN:  
IN IMLADRIS IT DWELLS;  
THERE SHALL BE COUNSELS TAKEN  
STRONGER THAN MORGUL SPELLS.  
THERE SHALL BE SHOWN A TOKEN  
THAT DOOM IS NEAR AT HAND  
FOR ISILDUR'S BANE SHALL WAKEN  
AND THE HALFLING FORTH SHALL STAND.

"WE KNEW MUCH OF THIS FROM THE STEWARD, BUT THERE WAS STILL DOUBT THAT HE WAS A FANCIFUL FOOL. THIS ENCOUNTER NOW CONFIRMS THE TRUTH! THE RING IS IN THE HANDS OF A HALFLING. YOU, CAPTAIN OF MY SERVANTS, WILL SEEK IT NOW."

"Indeed My Lord, I was about to recapture the escaped halflings when I was called to Your audience."

"THEN GO! WAIT NO MORE. THE REST SHALL HUNT DOWN THIS FALSE KING. GO ALL OF YOU NOW! THE WAR IS AT HAND!"

****

The Witch-king left Barad-dûr, certain now that one of the two halflings bore his Master's Ring. It mattered not which, they seemed to remain together in their escape, talking to each other in their simple mind talk. He would find them now prisoners of his orcs he was certain.

He approached the mountainside on his foul flying steed and let out a shriek of anger that echoed across the cliff and down into the valley. The area was deserted save for the bodies of many slain orcs. He could see several of his soldiers, including the two Uruks lying on the rocks below, but of the halflings there was no trace. His foolproof trap had failed and he was consumed with rage.

****

Pippin awoke still feeling tired. He looked around him and saw that he was still in the grassy dell beneath the trees, with pale sunlight filtering through the leaves and branches. He was wrapped in several blankets, and he was aching all over. He was dressed in a very large shirt, which came down almost to his ankles. This was just as well as his breeches were missing. No, there they were, hanging next to his shirt from a nearby branch, but they still looked very wet and were too high up for him to reach in any case. However his belt, with the sword and scabbard still attached, were beside him so he wriggled out of the blankets and strapped the belt over the shirt making it, he hoped, look a little less comical.

The little dell was a natural dip and Pippin could not see out and there was no one with him, more disturbingly though, he could not see Merry. His foot now had a new bandage although it still hurt terribly so he crawled on all fours to the top of the dell and peered out looking all around.

There was a large encampment, with far more soldiers than had come to rescue him and Merry from the mountain, Pippin thought there must be about 10 score men at least.

A large number of company sat in a wide semi-circle, between the arms of which the man that he had saved from the orc was seated on the ground, while Merry, also comically dressed in an over-large shirt and no breeches, stood before him. There was a white bandage bound about his head, stained with a little blood. It looked strangely like the trial of a prisoner.

Pippin remembered just in time that they were not supposed to mind-talk, so instead he looked about and, finding a stout piece of wood, hitched it under his right arm and hobbled into the semi-circle and stood protectively in front of his blind cousin, his chin stuck out and his head held defiantly high, dropping the crutch, to put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

He noticed the leader had his arm in a sling now and was saying something. Pippin glanced around guardedly and saw that all the men were smiling, some of them were even laughing. He took hold of Merry's hand and felt a reassuring squeeze. Then suddenly Legolas was there. The elf took Pippin's hand to lead him away and when Pippin shook his head Legolas shrugged and said something to the man.

As if by magic a rolled up bundle appeared and Legolas made Pippin sit down on it. He looked quizzically up at the elf so Legolas took up a stick and wrote in the soil. "They want to hear your story." Pippin frowned as he slowly spelled the letters out and finally smiled and pulled Merry to sit down beside him on the bedroll.

"Are you sure you're well enough to tell your tale Meriadoc?" Faramir asked with concern.

"Yes Sir, I'm quite rested." Merry sat down now with his hand firmly in Pippin's. "Although Pippin may be somewhat tired. What would you like to know?"

"My men are more than curious, as am I, to know how two halflings survived the horrors of such a hostile and terrible place as Barad-dûr and escaped with their lives. It is truly an amazing feat!" Faramir glanced around at the assembled company, "Although judging from your cousin's performance on the mountainside and your joint destruction of that monstrous spider I could almost believe the two of you could endure being brought before the Dark Lord himself!"

"Yes we did, but of course I couldn't see Him." Merry stated baldly. "I don't remember that much about it now."

A murmur of astonishment ran around the company.

"You mean that you both actually faced the Dark Lord Sauron and lived?" Faramir's voice fell to an awed hush.

"It was frightening," Merry agreed, "but I had lost my memory so I didn't really understand what was happening to me."

"What do you remember Merry?" Faramir asked. "Do you recall your arrival in Barad-dûr?"

"Vaguely," Merry admitted. "I had lost my memory, I think when I was kicked by a horse." The blind halfling was struggling a little to remember the sequence of events. "The traitor who took me tied me to his horse and that was when I was injured and forgot everything. Then the Wraith-Lord came down from the skies and took me and I think I was flown to the Dark Tower that way." He touched his hand to the blood stained white bandage. "So I suppose I wasn't so frightened as poor little Pip must have been when he was snatched away the same way and taken to the Dark Lord by the Wraith King. I didn't really know who He was, but Pippin did.”

Merry of course could not see the open-mouthed astonishment of the men listening and Pippin did not know what had been said, although he was interested to see that Merry was surprising everyone with his tale. Pip thought that Merry must be telling a very exciting story and telling it as well as Cousin Bilbo could, as it seems to be enthralling the listeners. He hoped Merry would tell it to him later as well.

"It must have been very frightening to have lost your memory." Faramir said with concern. "Had you no recollection of anything?"

"I knew how to walk and talk," Merry furrowed his brow as he pulled the recollection back. "But I didn't know that I was blind. That is, I didn't know what it was to see, I had forgotten."

"So how did you manage?" Faramir prompted.

"I didn't!" Merry frowned. "I fell over a lot."

Many silent smiles and a small ripple of good-natured laughter ran around the circle at this matter-of-fact statement.

"But then Pip's two orcs looked after us." Merry stated simply. "Mr Smagnu especially was very kind."

This brought wave of amazed whispers from the listeners. Halflings certainly were the oddest little creatures. The other two had been strange but this pair were astounding.

"You made friends with orcs?" Faramir shook his head in disbelief.

"Well Pip did really." Merry went on. "He was there first and Mr Smagnu saved his life when the orcs were going to tear him…" Merry suddenly stopped as a cold shiver ran down his spine. He collected himself, took a deep breath and continued, "and then Mr Smagnu looked after him and me as well when I came."

Pippin had been surveying the listening men alertly and noticed that the smiles were starting to evaporate and the men were whispering to one another, their expressions growing more and more astounded.

"Then we were locked in a cell together and that made me remember and because of that we knew we couldn't let ourselves be taken to the Dark Lord again because we couldn't risk being questioned. So we realized the only thing we could do was to somehow kill ourselves." Merry remembered in time that he could not talk about the Ring. "Pip managed to steal a lot of poppy juice and we drank it and we were going to die, we meant to, truly we did. But Mr Grumpfly came before we did quite and made us sick it up and beat us both till we came back to life and Mr Smagnu put us in a water barrel and we were sick again, so we didn't die." Merry knew he had to tell that quickly or his nerve would have failed him or the memory might have made him weep in front of all these brave men.

The brave men were now open-mouthed in astonishment at the resolve of the under sized, bedraggled little warriors before them.

"Then Mr Smagnu said he would help us get away and so we escaped through the secret tunnel that Pip had found all on his own." Merry continued still rather breathlessly. "We had to meet him and Mr Grumpfly outside, but we managed all right. Then we were riding to Cirith Ungol but a large company of orcs stopped us."

"How strong was the company?" Faramir realised as he asked, that the blind little halfling probably would not know.

"I could not say for sure as I did not have time to ask the others." Merry thought for a moment and added. "But I would guess score upon score from the sound of them."

"So how did you evade them?" Faramir prompted once more.

"We didn't." Merry said simply. "They caught us. But Mr Smagnu got into a fight with them trying to protect us and we thought he was dead and that was very bad. Then the chief was angry and beat us both and really hurt Pip's bad wrist." Merry squeezed Pippin's hand as he remembered the terrible pain they had both suffered, both physically and the sorrow believing Smagnu to be dead. "Then the chief took us to Cirith Ungol and he got into a fight with some other orcs and they all killed each other while Pip and I hid under a bench."

"That was fortunate." Faramir could not begin to conceive what this halfling had gone through – what they both had suffered – it seemed impossible. His simplistic telling though made it sound like a slightly rainy picnic.

"Then we met our kinsmen, Frodo and Samwise." This caused another murmur of surprise to run around the company. "Frodo had been captured and Sam had just rescued him, so we all went out of there together, but Sam gave us half of his elven rope."

"And where did the other two go?" Faramir asked with great interest now.

"Their path was different from ours." Merry did not really want to say any more as he did not know how much of the Quest Faramir knew or what could be revealed to this company. "But I could not tell you exactly."

Faramir knew better than to pursue this after his encounter with Frodo. "What did you do then?"

"Pip and I were frightened because the Wraith was threatening to take us again and we went into a tunnel." Merry shuddered at the thought of what came next. "We met Gollum there."

This news caused a gasp from the men who remembered the sneaking creature that had been Frodo's guide. "Yes, Legolas told me that you had encountered that treacherous creature."

"And his treachery was still intact. He separated us and then led me into the giant spider's lair and offered me to her as prey." Merry's voice quivered a little at the memory.

"You must have been very brave." Faramir observed and he shuddered at the thought of this blind little halfling in Shelob’s Lair, all alone and apparently defenceless.

"No I was very afraid," Merry said modestly. "Pippin was very brave. He found me somehow and he fought with the spider and She nearly killed him. That was when his foot was broken; She threw him at the wall. He couldn't walk but he gave me pictures in my head and showed me where She was so I could stab her, then burn her." Merry shrugged in the oversized shirt he wore, pushing back the sleeves, which slipped down over his hands every so often. "That was when I got covered in all that sticky, smelly mess."

"The next part I think I know." Faramir put in. "You had to set Pippin's foot and bind it. Then make your way down the steep path. That was when you fell."

Merry nodded. "Pippin saved me again. He is the bravest hobbit ever." Merry put his arm round his cousin now. "I fell off the cliff. It was mostly my fault because I couldn't see. But Pip tried to pull me back and I was too heavy."

This comment caused another general smile at the thought of the small halfling being too heavy.

"Then I tried to climb but I couldn't. So Pip managed to pull me up by using the rock as a lever – it was very clever of him."

"What about the rope Merry?" Legolas wanted to know now. "Pippin said it was magnic – I mean magic."

"It is," Merry nodded gravely. "It glowed so bright that I could see it and I was able to follow it and then it hummed to us to warn us of the orcs, and Pip could hear it too."

"That is a rope truly blessed by the Valar," Legolas bowed a little to the two, "as indeed are both of you, dear Meriadoc and dear Peregrin."

Faramir now stood and addressed his men, "The valour of the halflings is to be greatly admired and I would charge you all to treat them with great honour and respect." He then knelt before Pippin and took his hand. "My debt to Peregrin is also great, as is his heart."

Pippin looked at Merry, then at Legolas for some clue. Legolas just smiled and nodded towards Faramir, so Pippin turned his attention back to the man and donned his most serious face.

"Without thought for danger or fear of a mighty foe, he came to me as I struggled with a dire wound to overcome an Uruk-hai." Faramir stood now and gently drew Pippin to his feet, the hobbit balancing his weight on his left foot as Faramir turned him around to the assembled company. "This valiant warrior slew the orc and saved my life. I will claim for him from my father the knighthood that he so richly deserves. He shall be Sir Peregrin, Knight of Minas Tirith."

All the men now applauded and so did Merry, for he of all people knew how much his brave little cousin deserved the honour of these great warriors.

Pippin gazed in awe and wonder at this great company of men who all seemed to be looking at him and clapping. He suddenly felt very self-conscious and tried to shuffle his weight, but stepped awkwardly onto his broken foot. A spike of pain shot through the damaged bone and Pippin sank suddenly to the ground in agony.

At that moment he suddenly put his hands up to his ears as if in pain there too. He turned to Merry and saw that he had turned very pale and was clutching at his ears too, his face filled with horror. Legolas came to both of them then and held them around the shoulders.

_'GET OUT ELF, I WILL HAVE THESE HALFLINGS, YOU CANNOT HIDE THEM FOREVER, I SHALL FIND THEM!'_

_'I remain, you cannot prevail, go back to your Dark Lord and leave these innocents alone.'_

_'legolas, what he thinks he do?'_

_'Hush Pip, don't worry.'_ Legolas was a little surprised at the rebellion that had grown in Pippin's tone.  
 _  
'not scardred we, pip we go fight now.'_

_'make he big noises, not go come at we.'_

_'You shall fear me before the end, I vow you will relinquish that which you keep hidden. That which belongs to my Master.'_

_'you got find we firsted…'_

_'FOOLS! DO NOT PLAY GAMES WITH ME! Fools!'_

_'we got you go playded hide-go-seeks…'_

_'Leave now, foul creature!'_ Legolas saw that the hobbits were in a fighting mood; perhaps they had grown enough now to stand up to wraith mentally at least. _'Merry, Pippin send him away!'_

_'GO OUT WE!'_

_'GET WAY WE HEADS!'_

It took a strange and new kind of effort for both of the hobbits to try and force their mental will at the Wraith, but the combined effort of the three seemed to have an effect, suddenly the Wraith was no longer there.

"What do you think he will do?" Merry asked slightly exhilarated from the trial of wills.

"I think he will certainly look for you." Legolas said with concern. Then added quietly "I fear he believes one of you is the Ringbearer."

"Well that is all to the good," Merry whispered back. "It will keep attention away from the true Ringbearer."

"But it will be difficult to evade the Wraith," Legolas pointed out. "He will double his efforts to take you both now."

"Well we'll have to separate then." Merry said sadly. "Can you explain it to Pip, write it down maybe."

"That would be for the best," Legolas agreed. "Although it grieves me to split you two up again."

"As it does us," Merry nodded, "But I'm sure Pip will see the need."

The three now took leave of Faramir and his company and returned to the little dell. Éowyn was there and had been thoughtfully remaking a warrior's shirt into a smaller version for Merry.

"Do we have anything to write with?" Legolas asked. He did not want to have to scratch in the soil a complicated message for Pippin as it might be misunderstood.

"I will see what I can find." Éowyn said with a smile and headed off to the main part of the camp.

The Lady of Rohan returned before long with a slate and chalk but before Legolas could write Pippin held his hand out for the materials. He crouched down on the ground, writing laboriously with the difficult equipment. 'Mer an me ned to go in difrent diretshons now! sory mer I wont to go wiv yu but weve got to go awae frum eech oter ovver.

Legolas read the message out to Merry and he smiled that Pippin had reached the same conclusion on his own. "Can you write back Legolas? Tell him 'I know and I'll miss him and… and…" Merry lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper, "that he's the best hobbit in the whole of Middle Earth - Sir Peregrin, Knight of Minas Tirith elect."

****

TBC


	86. Love in a Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

_**A/N This is a slash interlude before the hobbits part company again. Not reading this will not interfere with the plot. If you don't like Merry and Pippin slash then do not read it – just pretend it never happened – all right?** _

_**Llinos** _

Merry was a little tired although somewhat exhilarated after telling their tale to the assembled company. He wished secretly that he were as good a storyteller as his younger cousin, or better still, that Pippin could hear and speak again so that he could have told of their adventures. Merry always thought Pippin equalled cousin Bilbo as a weaver of yarns. He could elaborate better than most and had a great eye for detail. He could repeat whole conversations verbatim, imitating the accents of the participants with great comic effect. Yes Pippin would have done a far better job.

Right now though, in deference to Pippin's broken foot and his own blindness, his little cousin was both leaning on him and leading him, which was a good trick too. As long as Pip kept as much weight as possible off the foot it did not hurt too much, which saved Legolas and him as well. He felt Pippin pull him back slightly, a code they had devised which meant the path went down here and from the inclination of the terrain he decided they must be going back to where they had been sleeping.

Legolas and Éowyn had gone to see to their horses and replenish their water and food supplies, leaving the hobbits to their own devices for a short while. Merry was pulled down to sit, and realised they were back by the little heap of blankets again. Pippin snuggled next to him burrowing his head into Merry's lap.

All at once Pippin moved his head and Merry sensed that he had sat up suddenly. He bit his lip slightly as he knew the reason his cousin had pulled away from him. Unbidden, as these things usually are, Merry had become stiff in an embarrassing place. "Sorry!" He mouthed to Pippin, hoping that he was looking at him and that Pip could lip-read that one word now. Just to be sure he sent it as well.  
 _  
'sorr i pip'_

_'why?'_

_'i go stiff…'_

_'i go knowed…'_

_'you smiled in you head pip…'_

_'you be fun – make i laughering…'_

_'why?'_

_'stiff'_

_'sorr'_

_'not sorr – mer we go lone way soon… we gone miss… '_

_'hush it wraith go hears we…'_

_'don't cares…'_

Merry was suddenly pushed backwards onto the blankets as Pippin pinned him down with both hands on his cousin's shoulders. He opened his mouth in surprise, only to have it covered with Pippin's kiss, pressing into him as passionately as he could, taking Merry's breath away as he explored with his tongue and entwined his hands in the blond curls.

One of the unusual things about mind-linking was that you felt everything you gave and Pippin could feel himself kissing Merry and could also feel Merry being kissed. Another was that kissing did not stop you from talking.

_'mer?'_

_'umm?'_

_'loves you…'_

_'pip… loves you well… al-wayses…'_

_'evrer 'n evrer?'_

_'umm…'_

Pippin started to pull Merry's oversized shirt off, but the modest hobbit grabbed the smaller one's arms and kissed his nose lightly.  
 _  
'not heres pip i thinks mens go sees we'_

_'don't care…'_

_'i care…'_

Pippin pulled away and sat with his arms folded. Merry reached out and felt his stance and knew at once he was sulking. The older hobbit tried to enfold Pippin in his arms but he shrugged him off. Determined not to part on a row, Merry sighed and grabbed Pippin by his ears, it seemed rough but, because Merry felt it too, he knew it didn't hurt. He turned Pippin's head round and planted a full kiss on his lips. Then, while still exploring Pippin's mouth with his tongue, he began to unbutton the large shirt until he could slide it off Pip's shoulders.  
 _  
'mer! now i got no thing on!'_

_'your i-de yum i-du… i… you think it first…'_

_'i best get in you shirt…'_

_'pip you go laugh in you head 'gain.'_

Pippin, giggling silently but wickedly, crawled to Merry's ankles where his hem started and wriggled himself up inside the voluminous garment until they were face-to-face and buttoned inside the same shirt. Merry easily slid his arms out of the sleeves and wrapped them around Pippin.

Their kiss was long and sweet this time, the echoes of it reverberating back and forth between them. Merry stroked Pippin's sensitive ears tenderly then traced his face with his fingers, feeling every contour, touching the corners of his rosebud lips and gently pushing them upwards to make a smile. He bent to tenderly kiss each of Pip's eyes, touching the long lashes with his tongue, then softly caressing a kiss on each of his cheekbones. It felt nice Merry thought and he could feel that Pippin thought so too.

_'mer?'_

_'yes my pip?'_

_'don't go!'_

_'must…'_

_i know… just…'_

_'just?'_

_'don't go dead…'_

_'oh pip!'_

_'please… not now…we near safe…'_

_'i try bested not do… you not go dead too…'_

_'try hard not… got come back to you mer…'_

_'promsis?'_

_'course… promsis! …love you too much… heart go break half…'_

_'oh pip… my heart go half now…'_

_'hush now mer…'_

Pippin could see the tears trickling down Merry's face and kissed his eyes and rubbed his cheek against the wetness. At the same time his hands moved over the bruises on Merry's ribcage and when he felt a sharp little pain that made them both wince, he slowly kissed his way down to the black and blue patch, nuzzling the warm flesh all the way. Then very gently he kissed and licked the large bruise without causing either of them so much as a flinch this time.  
 _  
'all bettrer now?'_

_'all bettrer pip… i go kiss at you bruise if i see they!'_

_'well you not go see they…'_

_'but i got knowed – i listended legolas… can feel they too'_

Merry caught hold of Pippin under his arms and lifted him up to be level with his face again. Then he rolled them over until he was on top. Merry gently licked Pippin's neck and planted several kisses around it, feeling through the mindlink that intensified their bond each time he found a small hurt, and giving the spot special attention gently moving Pip's head from side to side to reach everywhere, even into the nape and awkward corners. Then he eased his body down still kissing and licking all over Pippin's right side until his face was level with Pip's waist. Again Merry planted a row of kisses all along his young cousin's slender waist, feeling on his own middle that most of the caresses from his warm lips were finding their mark, both soothing the injuries and making Pip squirm with pleasure.

_'i near all bettrer now'_

_'what bit i miss?'_

_'mmmm!'_

Pippin's mental groan accompanied him gently pushing his erection into Merry's chest and moving it against him. Merry groaned too as he felt Pippin's sensual pleasure.

_'touch you so good mer…loves you so much…'_

_'i knows…my pip… loves at you till al-wayses…'_

Merry knew that he himself could not stop now, nor leave Pippin unfulfilled and wanting him so. He snuggled down further inside his own big shirt, taking Pip's erection in his mouth and encouraging him to push gently into his throat.

Pippin could not make the mistake of being rough, just as his cousin shared his sensual pleasure of his own warm mouth, everything Merry felt, he felt. The push of his own fullness in Merry's mouth felt as if it were in his own. He had never imagined such pleasure. They were one, body, heart and soul.

He latched his hands into Merry's hair, more for comfort than control, and gently rocked to and fro, wanting it to last forever, but knowing it would be over much too soon. Suddenly the pleasure multiplied by two as Merry held his own erection and rubbed in time with Pippin's thrusts into his mouth.

_'slow… pip'_

'can't… mer'

'ohhh!'

'mmm… mer please… love you… you… mer…aiiieeee!'

They both felt the delightful painful near death of orgasm wash over them, doubled by the sensation of both coming at the same time. The sensation was impossible – two orgasms at once coupled with the delight of giving pleasure as well. The feelings of love for each other were magnified into a whirlpool of emotion and unbelievable ecstasy.

They lay very still inside the big shirt, Merry resting his head on Pippin's stomach for several minutes. Eventually he wriggled back up to be level with Pip's face and nibbled the corner of a pointy ear.

Just then a polite cough sounded artificially behind them. "Would you like to try your new shirt Merry?" It was Legolas. "Éowyn remade it for you from a bigger one. Although I don't think you'll be able to squeeze Pippin into this one as well."

Pippin looked up at Merry's startled movement and saw Legolas smiling down at them. He realised the elf had probably been discretely trying not to listen to them. He grinned back.

****

TBC


	87. News Fair and Foul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

"Ho there!" The guard cried, "Halt in the name of Gondor. Who passes there?"

"Messengers of the Rohirrim, Sir." The rider and his companion reined in their steeds. "We seek the Commander of this company."

"Advance and be recognised." The guard could already see that the two riders wore the white horse of Rohan, but he had to follow protocol. The enemy was now massing in great numbers and the company would soon be withdrawing to the city.

The first rider dismounted and came slowly forward, leading his sweating horse. "We bring news, both fair and foul, to Gondor and are headed for the city of Minas Tirith. I am Drâmym and my companion is Ŭnomer."

The men were led to the camp centre where Faramir was directing the readying of his company to move on with due haste. The elf, the lady and the two hobbits stood incongruously in the midst of the activity, waiting for Faramir to finish directing his men.

Legolas, Éowyn, Merry and Pippin were also ready to leave, Pippin dressed in his freshly laundered clothes, including the sponged clean jacket, with his store of mithril carefully stowed in the inside pocket. Legolas had fashioned him a little crutch from a piece of wood and he found he could now move about quite efficiently with it.

Merry wore a neat shirt that Éowyn had remade from a larger version, together with his cleaned up jerkin, with his flute tucked neatly in the pocket, and washed breeches. Faramir had given him his own short cloak to keep. Éowyn had also given Merry back his sword and buckler that she had carefully retrieved after his encounter with Wormtongue and he again wore these with pride.

Pippin had carefully measured out the elven rope and cut it in half again, winding one half about his cousin's middle and the other about his own. Then putting Merry's hand on his, he touched it to his cousin's shoulder, to his own shoulder and then clasped their hands to his heart.

Faramir turned at last to the four companions, "Will you journey with us back to Minas Tirith?" He looked hopefully at Éowyn.

"I think Pippin should travel that way certainly." Legolas looked at the injured hobbit. "He needs some rest and further care for his damaged foot at least, to say nothing of his other hurts."

"But what of you Meriadoc," Faramir asked, "You too need some care and attention I would think."

"Possibly," Merry actually felt very much better since they had slept, eaten, washed and donned clean clothes. "But my path must divert from Pippin's now, for the time being at least."

"Where will you go?" Faramir did not have time for the response as, at that moment, two strangers bearing the device of Rohan were escorted to him. They bowed respectfully to Faramir and then recognised Éowyn.

"My Lady, it is gratifying to find you well." Drâmym said. "Théoden King and your brother Éomer were concerned for your safety."

Éowyn just smiled and turned to Faramir, "May I present Drâmym and Ŭnomer, messengers of my uncle King Théoden."

"Oh!" Merry gasped a little noise. He and Pippin had been standing behind the others and the men had not noticed him at first. But now they turned to the hobbits in surprise.

"Master Merry!" Drâmym exclaimed, "You will never cease to amaze me! You are to be found in the most unlikely places!"

"How are you faring, little one?" Ŭnomer added, "You do seem to have got into a scrape again. I warrant you have yet another tale worth telling!"

Merry reached up and touched the bandage still adorning his head. "Oh that's nothing!" he shrugged with a smile on his lips. "Pippin has been doing the most heroic things of late."

"This halfling is quite the hero himself!" Drâmym was smiling a wide grin now as he turned to Faramir. "Master Meriadoc saved my life, for which I owe him a debt for ever. Nevertheless I am surprised, but delighted, to find him here."

"He saved your life?" Faramir could understand in spite of his injuries Pippin being able to fight, but Merry was blind. "How did he accomplish this brave deed?"

"He was with me when we were attacked by orcs," Drâmym explained. "He pulled the arrow from my back and bandaged me and kept me warm."

"Indeed," Legolas added, "Merry was quite the hero." The elf had seen the hobbit's face cloud over at the memory of his unhappy encounter with Spandif and was sure Merry did not want to talk about it further.

"What news of the Rohirrim do you bring?" Éowyn too could see that the subject needed to be changed.

"The Riders are heading towards Gondor to aid the Lord Denethor in the forthcoming struggle." Drâmym announced. "But we discovered the body of Hirgon and one other, at least we believe it was Hirgon, his head was hewn off, although his hand still clutched the Red Arrow."

"It would seem by the signs that they were fleeing westward when they fell." Ŭnomer added "We believe they found the enemy already on the out-wall, or assailing it, when they returned – and that would be one night ago, if they used fresh horses from the posts, as is their wont. They could not reach the City and turned back."

"Therefore King Théoden bade us to bring the news to the Lord Denethor of our riding to Gondor's defence." Drâmym continued. "He would not have the Lord Steward despair of our coming."

"Very well," Faramir weighed this news carefully. "I thank you for bringing these tidings with due speed, especially with the peril that is upon us all. We are now returning to Minas Tirith if we are able and you are welcome to join us. However, should you choose to return straight way to your King and kinsmen, we shall willingly bear your glad news to Gondor."

"How far are the Rohirrim now would you think?" Éowyn knew beyond doubt where her path lay. "How many days ride?"

"Ten leagues Milady." Drâmym said, "a day's swift ride perhaps."

"Then I shall go to join my uncle and brother and kin." Éowyn smiled at Faramir. Was it possible that he looked disappointed? "Will you come with me, Meriadoc?"

"I should be honoured Milady." Merry turned towards her voice and bowed slightly. "I once offered to lay my sword at the feet of Théoden King and he said he would gladly accept it. Perhaps I may have the chance now to do so in battle."

"We too shall accompany you, Lady Éowyn," Ŭnomer also bowed slightly, "If you will permit."

"Then Pippin and I should go to Minas Tirith with Captain Faramir and his company," Legolas put his hands on Pippin's shoulders. "But Merry are you sure you should go with Éowyn to a battle? That is a very perilous path for one without sight, be he man or hobbit."

"I know, Legolas." Merry sighed, "But Pip and I must take different roads, we all agreed and where else should I go? It seems there is no safe haven now."

"Do not fear, dear Legolas." Éowyn took the elf's hand in both of hers, not noticing the slight frown this elicited from Faramir, "Merry and I shall take care of each other."

****

The road to Minas Tirith was in fact no less perilous. The troops of Sauron were massing by the hour and Faramir's company would have been decimated had they tried to make a stand against them. The best they could manage was to move swiftly Southwards back towards the City fighting a rear guard action.

Legolas rode near the front with Pippin perched on Arod before him. The company rode swiftly and Pippin clung to the horse's mane, desperately afraid he might fall. As they reached the Pelennor, Faramir was rallying his men to the Causeway Forts; but he was ten times outnumbered.

Along the way the company encountered many wains filled with families who were seeking refuge within the city walls. Faramir ushered these ahead and decided to make a stand as the slow moving train of people gained distance from the approaching hordes.

Even as his men had retreated so the enemy increased behind them and, as they stood firm, the fighting grew in intensity. Many arrows rained down upon the men and refugees alike. But a wall of swords and shields held a thin but firm line between the on-rush of the hostiles and the retreating Gondorians.

Legolas now stayed close to Faramir, riding in the Captain's wake, his bow ready and frequently used to down attackers from across the line. Pippin hung frantically to Arod, wondering how Legolas could stay seated whilst firing his bow with both hands.

Suddenly the land grew darker and a great shadow passed overhead. Looking up, the beleaguered Gondorians saw a terrible sight. Four wraiths circled above them, casting those below into despair and fear.

The company was swiftly falling into disarray as panic swept through the lines. Faramir rode along the perimeter of the stand his men had made, only to find gaps appearing as their hearts and minds failed in despair or fear. "Courage men of Gondor!" he rallied and many felt new strength grow at his cry and stood fast once again.

Pippin gazed up at the four Nazgûl wheeling above them and felt a tremor of fear run through his body. He wondered where the Wraith-king was and whether he would care about the pursuit of Merry and him any more now that full blown war was upon them. Suddenly he knew the answer.

_'HALFLING! YOU FLEE FROM ME – HALT! LET THE ELF SET YOU DOWN AND PERHAPS I WILL SPARE THESE DELUDED MAGGOTS THAT FLY BEFORE MY LEGIONS!'_

_'Pay no heed, Pippin.'_ Legolas was obviously listening too. _'He will spare no one.'_

_'not chase i more!'_ Pippin's words were braver than he really felt. _'not got i no thing at you!'_

_'THE RING!'_ The Wraith-king hissed sibilantly through his head. _'I WILL HAVE IT FROM YOU IF I HAVE TO RIP THE FLESH FROM YOUR BONES TO FIND IT.'_

_'not got!'_ Pippin stated simply.

_'Hush now!_ ' Legolas warned. _'Hush Pippin.'_

_'ssshhh pip!_ ' Merry warned from wherever he was.  
 _  
'mer?'_

_'yes it i… ssshhh now...'  
_  
Pippin understood the warning. If he allowed his unfettered mind to enter into debate with the Wraith-King he might well disclose things he should not. It was safer to stay silent.  
 _  
'YOU CANNOT ESCAPE FROM ME FOREVER! I SEE YOU AND HEAR YOU NOW! DO NOT ATTEMPT TO FIGHT ME AGAIN HALFLING. ELF! PLACE IT ON THE GROUND!'  
_  
Legolas looked at Pippin and put his arm protectively around the hobbit's chest pulling him close. Pippin looked up at him questioningly, the elf smiled and shook his head. But still he urged Arod forward, now flying to the head of the vanguard. Pippin kept his eyes fixed fearfully on the sky above.

As they raced towards the City the great gates were now in sight and Legolas whispered to Arod words in Elvish which made the noble creature throw his head up and plunge forward with renewed vigour. All around them the enemy began to grow as the line was breached and grim warriors drove forwards, hacking and chopping with little skill but devastatingly enough to cut a swathe through Faramir's Company.

All at once a terrible shriek rent the air and all who heard it were cowed and afraid, including the enemy ranks themselves. The four Nazgûl flew apart as they made way for another – their Black Captain.

The Witch-King swooped down amongst the fighting and all those that came within his reach, fell or fled in terror. The monstrous steed on which he rode tore at those that lay prone before it, be they man or beast. The empty cowl cast its deathly shadow on all that looked upon it now, its power grown with the war and the strength of Sauron.

The retreat became a rout. Already men were breaking away, flying wild and witless here and there, flinging away their weapons, crying out in fear, falling to the ground.

And then a trumpet rang out from the Citadel, and Denethor at last released his sortie. Drawn up within the shadow of the Gate and under the looming walls outside they had waited for his signal: all the mounted men that were left in the City. Now they sprang forward, formed, quickened to a gallop, and charged with a great shout.

Like thunder they broke upon the enemy on either flank of the retreat, but one rider outran them all, swift as the wind in the grass; Shadowfax bore him, shining, unveiled once more, a light starting from his upraised hand.

Legolas urged Arod on towards Gandalf, knowing that Pippin would be safe from the Wraith Lord under his protection. But as he drew near the Nazgûl came to rest just before his path, the foul bird on which he rode, rising up in stench and filth, flapping its monstrous wings in triumph.

Arod took fright and reared up in terror, casting both Pippin and Legolas to the ground in his panic, he bolted away towards the City Gates.

Pippin, struggled to his feet and drew his small sword with his left hand, his little crutch still tucked under his right arm.

Legolas lay unmoving on the ground, knocked senseless by the fall, his head seeping blood from a cut on the brow, which was already bruised. His bow was still clutched tightly in his hand, although his arrows lay scattered about the ground, having fallen from the quiver as he fell from Arod. Pippin frantically dropped his crutch and sword and scrambled on all fours to reach the prone form.

The Witch-King rose from his dread steed and advanced upon the elf and hobbit, reaching out to Pippin, almost enticingly, although the terrible presence filled him with unspeakable dread.

Pippin fixed his gaze firmly on Gandalf who shone out across the plain, the staff in his hand blazing a brilliant white.

As he crouched in front of Legolas's body the hobbit suddenly heard something. The elven rope was humming to him again, _'unbind me… unbind me…'_ it whispered. Just as before, on the mountainside, Pippin knew what he had to do. Quickly he untied the rope from about his waist, noticing how it was shining again, he took the rope firmly in his hand and looped it into a large noose.

Pippin looked all about him and saw the horrifying turmoil of the battlefield. Bodies and weapons littered the area for as far as he could see and fires were blazing all about the City walls. Before him was the dreaded Wraith-Lord, towering above him, seeming to mock him, preparing to bend and scoop him up once more. To his right he was still aware of a brilliant white light moving swiftly towards him and the stricken elf. But as he turned slightly to the left, he saw the brave Captain, the one he had saved from the orc, the one who had kissed his hand and said things he could not hear.

But before the light or the Captain could reach him, the Wraith-Lord reached forward and seized the hobbit casting him up upon his foul steed.

_'STAY HALFING!'_ The Witch-King commanded him as he continued forward to finish off the elf.

Pippin, was very afraid but kept his wits about him, although his hand seemed to be guided by something outside of himself and he tossed the noose up high, over the head of the beast he was seated on.

The creature let out a deafening shriek as the rope burned into its neck, sending up a stench of scorched flesh that reminded Pippin of Shelob's last moments. As it screamed, the unspeakable creature, writhing in agony, bucked and tossed, sending Pippin spinning to the ground.

The Witch-King whirled away from Legolas without delivering his intended blow and turned to snatch Pippin up again, only to be assailed by a foolhardy mortal.

Faramir stood before the hobbit and lifted his sword, but to no avail. The black cloak flew wide, casting fear and shadow into the heart of the brave Captain. The Wraith-Lord turned upon the human to throw him aside, but there was no need. The onslaught of the enemy had increased and the air was thick with arrows and missiles. A black dart from an orc sling pierced Faramir's neck and he clutched to the wound collapsing almost at once from its deathly poison.

Now Pippin stood between the man and the elf and the still writhing beast before him, with the elven rope burned irrevocably into its scaly neck. He was about to close his eyes before being recaptured by the Witch-King. After everything Merry and he had endured, after they had striven so hard to escape, it was a bitter blow to finally be swept up again so easily by this relentless monster. He looked sadly at Legolas, lying unconscious and helpless and at the Captain, so still and lifeless, also at the mercy of the Wraith and so stepped forward, if only to try and spare them a deathblow.

As if it were suddenly a new sunrise, a brilliant dawn, white light broke across the shadow. "Get back! By The Valar you shall not take this one!"

Pippin could not hear the words, but through the light he could see Gandalf. He was aglow with a radiance that was blinding; the light seemed to emanate from his staff but engulfed the wizard and everything about him. Suddenly the aura enfolded Pippin too and he looked down to see his hands and feet glowing and that the incandescence had spread to Legolas and the Captain as they lay on the ground.

Pippin thought he heard the Witch-King snarl in his head, although he could not be sure. But the Wraith retreated from the blinding light, remounting his beleaguered steed and kicking it until it rose into the air.

The enemy too started to fall back, fearful of the powerful Istari, his shining brilliance as terrifying as the Nazgûls' black shadow.

Pippin fell to the ground beside Legolas, placing his head on the elf's chest, listening for a heartbeat, tears now streaming down his cheeks and dampening his friend's tunic.

Two gentle but firm hands rested on his shoulders, turning him round, elderly, crooked fingers softly touching his cheek. Gandalf smiled down at him and put his arm around the little hobbit's back, pulling him into a brief but kindly hug. Then he was lifted up onto Shadowfax and sat patiently while the wizard examined the stricken elf and then the brave Captain.

Quickly he bound Legolas's head about with the elf's own sash, then carefully, so as not to jostle the injury, lifted him up to lie across Shadowfax in front of Pippin. The hobbit, with difficulty, held him in place, although Gandalf knew the horse would not let either of them fall.

The enemy having fallen back, a small battalion of Faramir's men approached and Gandalf bade them take up their Captain and bear him into the City as the poison in the dart had not yet taken hold, although Faramir was pale and unconscious, his breathing laboured and painful.

As the sad party passed through the gates of Minas Tirith people in the waiting crowds wept to see Captain Faramir so stricken, although there were welcoming cries of "Mithrandir!" as the wizard led his great steed through the streets and looks of surprise and wonder as people saw the horse's burden – what appeared to be a sorely wounded elf and a small boy.

****

TBC


	88. Rejoined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

"Aiiieee!" Merry slumped forward in the saddle and Éowyn caught him and pulled him up so she could look into his face.

"What is it Merry?" She guessed the answer before he spoke. Éowyn had seen that expression on Legolas's face too many times to not know. "Does the Wraith speak?"

"He pursues Pippin and Legolas." Merry whispered urgently with a shudder. "I can't help… I-I no Pip. Ssshhh Pip!"

Éowyn held her hand up to Drâmym and Ŭnomer, indicating they should halt. The men pulled up beside her and dismounted, then helped the lady to lift Merry down. They set the halfling on the ground and Éowyn sat beside him, holding his hands as he seemed to be lost in a trance, much the same as she had experienced with Legolas, muttering to himself or saying half formed sentences to Éowyn and breathing too quickly.

"They fall!" Merry breathed, "Arod was overcome with fear and has thrown them in his terror. Aiieeee!" Merry put his hand to his head in obvious pain, but not where the previous damage lay, it was the opposite temple. Then he seemed to relax again. "It's Legolas, he fell from the horse and hit his head, but he is unconscious now, I no longer feel him."

"Does he live?" Éowyn asked anxiously.

"Yes, I feel him still." Merry put his hand to his heart. "Pippin has drawn his blade and stands betwixt Legolas and the Wraith. He is so brave Éowyn, but I fear for them both!"

"Merry?" Éowyn could see the distress on her blind companion's face.

"The Wraith reaches for Pippin, no please! He has lifted Pippin! Oh Pippin no! But… but…" Merry suddenly looked down at the rope wound around his middle. "Look Éowyn! Can you see it?"

Éowyn followed the gaze of Merry's blind eyes and saw with astonishment that the rope about the halfling's waist was glowing with an eerie, silvery light. "Yes Merry, I see it. Do you? How can you?"

"I don't know." Merry whispered. "It's magnic – I mean magic, that is, it's enchanted in some way, it's what happened before, when Pip and I were in danger. It… oh Pippin! He is winding it into a noose!"

Éowyn held Merry tightly as he hyperventilated, she could feel his heart beating fast in obvious fear for his cousin. Eventually Merry calmed a little and spoke "Pippin was thrown from the back of the Wraith's steed, he is on the ground." Several moments passed as the two sat still, Merry's pain and anxiety throbbing into Éowyn as the two emissaries waited patiently, holding the horses, wondering what was happening.

Merry began to tremble and Éowyn took his face in her hands and soothed his hair back from his forehead. Suddenly at the contact she felt a twinge, something from before. Just as she had linked minds through Legolas when directing Merry to set Pippin's foot, she was back in the minds of the hobbits. Mostly she felt Merry's thoughts, but through those she knew what was happening to Pippin as well. At first she went to withdraw, as it was accidental and felt like an intrusion. But Merry's mind held her close, wanting her there, feeling her calming but strong influence.

They felt Pippin's terror of the Witch-King, but also his resolve and bravery now in the face of this enemy. Then they knew that Gandalf was riding to his aid, but felt Pip's horror as the Wraith moved towards him again.

"Ohhh! Merry no!" Éowyn felt her own heart leap now as she felt rather than saw, through Merry via Pippin's thoughts, the brave Captain. Pippin's mind described the one that he had saved from the orc. The man who took his hand and said things he couldn't hear. "Faramir!" Éowyn realised she had gasped his name out loud. "No! Please no!"

The two continued to cling together as Gandalf arrived and drove the Witch-king back. Éowyn and Merry both drew a sigh of relief as they realised through Pippin that, although injured, both Legolas and Faramir lived. Then gradually, as the fear subsided, the link grew less and without verbalising both the hobbits knew they must draw back now and hide their minds from the Wraith as best they could.

_"TOO LATE"_ The Witch-King snarled to himself. _"I SEE YOU BLIND HALFLING!"_

****

The company of marching orcs were moving slowly now, almost at a standstill, as they had reached the mouth of Udûn and were waiting their turn to go through. Several roads met at this point and many companies had arrived there at once so there was much pushing and shoving. Sam was relieved for the brief respite, as he had run the whole way, albeit with Grutfley's supporting arm. It was dark now and in the distance they could see watchfires on the walls, but the immediate area was lit only by the odd torch.

At this convergence there was much confusion and skirmishes and fights were breaking out, not just in this battalion, but in the lines pouring in from other directions, it was noisy and chaotic with order rapidly breaking down. The orc bosses were running up and down the lines cracking whips and brandishing swords, desperately trying to keep order.

Smagnu was still concealing Frodo in his arms, wondering what to do with these two imps. To let them carry on into Udûn and thence to battle, he was sure would be the end of them. He was certain that was not where they had intended to go, just as he was equally certain he wanted to know nothing more about where they did intend to go, or why he felt the smaller one carried some hidden, terrible danger.

"Hoi you! Smag, whacha got under yer cloak?" The slave-driver with the whip came back down the line. ". . .'r yer tryin' to flitch summat?"

Smagnu thought quickly, "No Chief, this one was tryin' to get off, so I just pulled him back again." The Uruk set Frodo down next to Sam, "he won't try it again."

"I'll give 'im what fer." The whip wielding orc strode over to grab Frodo by the arm but Smagnu stood in front.

"I said, he won't try it again, an' I meant it." Smagnu growled and Grutfley sidled silently up beside his companion, his hand on the long dagger in his belt.

"Dare says 'n 'e won't," the slave-driver cracked the whip at his side. "just need to make 'n example out o' some o' 'em, thass all, give it 'ere."

As the two Uruks confronted each other Sam moved in front of Frodo and just behind Smagnu. Their part of the line had stopped now and all the orcs nearby were the smaller driven breed. They tried to move away from the two mighty uruks, not wanting to get caught up in a brawl that could easily get them killed. Grutfley scanned the lines, watching Smagnu's back. The other Chiefs he could see were occupied near the front of the battalion, trying to keep order amongst the weary ranks, who were now pushing to get through the gate.

There were large circles forming around various fights and the bosses had given up trying to stop them, but were instead wagering on the outcome. The loser would wind up dead and the spectacle, shouting and cursing in the meantime would entertain the others.

"Go on, 'ave 'im." Grutfley urged quietly to Smagnu, "...'s all clear."

"I said," Smagnu took a step towards the whip holder, "he's all right, leave him be!"

"P'raps yer'd like a taste o' the whip yerself." The orc expertly cracked the lash swiftly across Smagnu's face. Sam caught hold of Frodo pushing him further away and shielding him with his body, his hand on the hilt of his own sword ready to fight to the death if needed. Both he and Frodo were astonished that these two orcs were prepared to defy their own masters in their defence.

Smagnu growled and the whip rose again, coming down across his back. This time the Uruk turned slightly with the blow and caught the end of the lash in his fist. He spun his arm to wrap the thong several times around, to get a better purchase on it. The whip orc jerked it back in anger, but Smagnu pulled harder bringing the slave-driver towards him and smashing his raised elbow into the other's face as he fell forward.

The smaller orcs scattered as the big body fell amongst them and Grutfley moved in front of Sam and Frodo, shielding the little imps from the fight, whilst reaching for his dagger. Smagnu followed his adversary down to the ground, his knee in the other's stomach and his great fist driving into the already broken nose.

The downed orc still had a good length of the whip in his hand and expertly flicked the slack around Smagnu's neck. He twisted the two ends together to make a garrotte and began turning it slowly but tightly, a malicious grin on his face that showed it was not the first time he had despatched a victim in this way.

Smagnu growled with anger and moved his knee from the other's belly, straightened his leg, then brought it up again viciously into the other's groin. The blow brought an agonised groan from the slave-driver and this gave Smagnu a second's respite but before he could deliver another attack the lash twisted again. His breath began to fail and the sounds of jeering and fighting from the other orc battles became distant, as his eyes dimmed and all around him began to fade to black.

"Mr Smagnude? Mr Smagnude?" It sounded like new Little Pip for a moment, not the same accent exactly, but the kind of thing he would say. Had he died? Had new Little Pip died and come to greet him? Is that what happened? No, surely he could not end up in an afterlife that had a creature so gentle and good as new Little Pip in it too?

Smagnu opened his eyes. The dark haired, thin-faced little imp was standing in front of him, leaning down and looking anxiously into his face, with his companion just behind him. He looked a little further and could see Grutfley pulling his long bladed dagger out of the whip wielder's back. Once more, his partner had assuredly saved his life.

The surly orc came quickly over to his companion. "C'mon Smagnu, get on yer feet." He hauled the bigger orc up and looked surreptitiously around. "Don't think any of the bigger ones've noticed yet." He pushed the long whip into Smagnu's hand. "You jest take over, no one'll care."

"Right." Smagnu was up and functioning again. "Er. . . Thanks again, Grutfley."

"What?"

"Saving my skin again, 's getting to be a habit with yer." Smagnu grimaced.

"Yer can do the same fer us sometime." Grutfley harrumphed, a little embarrassed now.

Smagnu turned to Frodo and Sam who were now holding onto each other, their cloaks drawn tightly about them, looking in awe at their two champions. "You's two'd better get off while yer can." Smagnu looked quickly around, then gave them a little push towards the side of the road where Grutfley was now dragging the slave driver's body. Several of the smaller orcs were helping him, they had suffered under his lash and were not averse to the idea of a new master, especially one that seemed willing to stand up for their kind.

Smagnu hustled Frodo and Sam to the edge of the road. It had a high kerb by which troop-leaders could guide themselves in black night or fog and it was banked up some feet above the level of the open land. The hobbits looked over the side but could see nothing below.

"Do you have any food?" Smagnu asked them, suddenly smiling to himself at the memory of how much the little Pips liked to eat, especially how excited Little Pip got whenever he brought them something good.

"Yes Sir, Pip gave us some." Frodo opened his cloak to show Smagnu the bag tied around his shoulder. "He tried to give us all he had, but we made him take a little back."

Smagnu recognised his food bag. "Thass the one that was stolen from us. Little Pip must've recaptured it." Smagnu laughed at this. "He always was a good little thief."

"Oh is it yours?" Frodo went to take the bag off and return it to its rightful owner.

"No you keep it." Smagnu pushed Frodo's hands down. He lifted his newly stolen water flask from round his neck and hung it about Frodo's. "Here and take this'n as well, you'll need both."

"You're very kind, Mr Smagnude. Thank you." Frodo said quietly.

As Grutfley dumped the dead body over the side where it would lie undiscovered and unmissed, probably for all time, Smagnu indicated to the two hobbits that they should climb over the kerb as well. "I don't know where you two little creatures are bound or why," Smagnu whispered. "But if you stay by us you will not survive, of that I am sure, you two don't belong in this outfit. You lie here quiet until all this rabble has gone and be on your way."

"We're very grateful to you, Sir." Sam whispered in amazement. He had scarcely been able to believe Mr. Merry's tale of the orcs that had befriended them, and had still been unable to completely let himself trust them during the run, but all Sam's doubts were gone now.

"If I ever find it in my power to be of service to you, I will remember your kind actions to Sam and me and my cousins." Frodo looked the great ugly creature in the eyes and was moved by the sincerity that he saw there and gave a little gracious bow. "I am forever in your debt."

"There's one thing you can do for me – for us." He waved his hand towards Grutfley who had finished disposing of the body and rejoined his partner. "If ever you meet with your kin again, say hello to the little Pips for us." Smagnu gave a small smile. "Say we miss them."

****

"Éowyn! Éowyn! Dear sister! Well met at last!" Éomer was riding in a forward éored away from the main Rohirrim. Ŭnomer and Drâmym were riding either side of Éowyn and Merry was perched before the warrior maiden on Windfola. As the two groups of riders met they drew up and Éomer dismounted and Éowyn, having first let Merry slide to the ground, gave the hobbit her reins to hold as she ran forward to embrace her brother.

"You succeeded in retrieving Merry I see," Éomer reached out to grasp Merry's shoulder, "but what of Peregrin, the other halfling?"

"Pippin is a little injured, Éowyn smiled at her brother's concern. " but both the halflings managed to escape the Dark Tower and Pippin is now on the way to Minas Tirith with Legolas."

"But where did you meet with Ŭnomer and Drâmym?" Éomer addressed the two emissaries now. "Did you complete your mission?"

"We met with a division of men from Minas Tirith, a Captain Faramir and he is delivering news of our approach."

"Very well," Éomer helped Éowyn back onto Windfola. "Come Merry I will help you up." He lifted Merry to sit back in his place. "I see there are many reports to be made and tales told. Let us join Théoden King first to save you the labour of explaining twice."

The Rohirrim were making their last camp that night before the expected battle the next day and when the group arrived there was much bustle and activity. Merry could hear the stamping hooves of many horses as they passed the lines of tethered animals and clashing of spear and sword as men parried in mock battle. Voices all around him cried out orders and acknowledgements as men moved hither and thither, readying the camp for the meal and rest, but he could also sense the palpable tension in the air as they anticipated the forthcoming fight.

At last they reached the tent of the King and Éowyn whispered to him, "Théoden my uncle will no doubt try to dissuade you and me from accompanying them into battle. I know where my destiny lies, Merry."

"Mine also," he whispered back. "I will go with you if I can, if you will allow me to burden you a little further."

"You are no burden, dear Merry." Éowyn said quietly into his pointed ear, making him tingle slightly at her touch. "I would sooner have such a valiant warrior as you at my side than many I could name."

Éowyn slid from Windfola and Merry followed, having learned now how to hold the pommel of the saddle while he slung his leg over to gradually lower himself to the ground.

They entered Théoden's tent just ahead of Drâmym and Ŭnomer, but waited until the tired men had given their report to the King.

When they had left Théoden embraced his niece with relief. "Sister-daughter I was afraid I would not see you again, such a perilous path you choose."

"I did not really have a choice, Uncle in truth." Éowyn finished the embrace and led Merry forward, the blind hobbit always felt slightly nervous in new situations since losing his sight. "Merry is too dear to me now to abandon."

"Of course," Théoden took Merry's hand and clasped the hobbit's shoulder. "Meriadoc I am glad you are come back safe and sound."

"Thank you, My Lord." Merry bowed to Théoden. "Once more I am in your debt and to the Lady Éowyn I owe my life as well."

"Do not be deceived by this halfling's humility." Éowyn's voice was light and smiling. "He is valiant beyond measure and has performed great and noble deeds."

"With deference to Milady," Merry smiled now, "I am indeed humble, before her heroism and perhaps one day when our tale is told you shall judge for yourself."

"I shall look forward to the day, Master Holbytla," Théoden agreed. "When the war is done I hope you shall sit beside me in the Golden Hall at Edoras and both shall tell your tales for me to judge. But for now, when you have rested, you must begin the long journey back to Helm's Deep."

"My Lord," Éowyn had known this would be her Uncle's wish. "Meriadoc and I have proved our worth in battle already, please do not attempt to turn us aside now, for we shall disobey you, although it will grieve both our hearts."

"Sister-daughter, how can you ask me to allow you to go to such peril," Théoden shook his head in dismay. "A fair woman and a blind halfling. My men will think I have taken leave of my senses."

"Surely to turn us out into the road alone, would be a greater folly." Éowyn argued. "And there are no men you can spare to guard us, or those that you sent would be ashamed to draw such a task when a great battle lies ahead."

"My Lord, I am no great warrior, but I can make a defence," Merry slung the little buckler that was on his back, across his arm and laid hold of his sword. "The Lady Éowyn tutored me."

Éowyn drew her own sword and Merry reacted to the sound by drawing his as she had schooled him. He parried several passes that Éowyn made and when she finally stood down he re-sheathed the weapon.

"My Lord." Merry laid his hand on the hilt of his little sword and drew it across his arm as Éowyn had taught him. "I once said, as you protected me atop the tower of Isengard, that if I had a sword I would lay it at your feet."

"Indeed and I said I would accept it." Théoden put his hand on Merry's shoulder. "I was impressed with your valour then as now, Meriadoc."

Merry knelt before the old King and offered up the hilt of his sword across the back of his left arm in the correct manner. "Please accept it now, My Lord," he finished simply.

Théoden looked at Éowyn's determined face and at Merry's sincere gesture. "I shall grieve this day if aught harm should come to either of you, but stout heart may not be denied."

The King laid one hand on Merry's sword and the other on his head. "Meriadoc I accept your sword with gratitude and I hereby appoint you Esquire to the King. You shall ride in the King's guard along with Sister-daughter Éowyn, if Windfola will gladly bear you both."

Then Théoden embraced Éowyn, "Sister-daughter I will be honoured if you will ride beside me in the King's éored. Your presence will stand as a symbol of the valour of the bloodline of the House of Eorl for all time and you will become legend in song and story.

****

TBC


	89. Minas Tirith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

When Pippin started to feel a dull ache in his head he hoped that Legolas was starting to come awake at last. Gimli and he had waited anxiously at the elf's side for a long while in the House of Healing, but eventually Gandalf had had to leave and taken Pippin with him before Legolas had even awoken.

The hobbit had limped along at the wizard's side, using his little crutch to ease the pressure on his broken foot, until he was too tired to walk any further through the circular streets of the Citadel and sank down exhausted on the pavement. He felt very lost and alone without Merry and now without Legolas. Gandalf just seemed grumpy as usual.

Gandalf was inclined to think that Peregrin would not get so tired if he concentrated more on walking and less on gazing around at the sights and people, but then he realised that it was a little harsh, as the young hobbit had never seen, nor probably imagined, such a place before and the hustle and bustle of the streets, particularly in the current siege conditions, had to be fascinating to him. Gandalf leaned down and helped Pippin back up to his feet again. He had avoided carrying him as the wizard felt Pippin, himself might object to be carted around like a babe, but when the hobbit stumbled and nearly fell, the wizard lifted him up completely and carried him the rest of the way.

Pippin would have preferred to stay with Legolas and Gimli and did not know why he had to go with Gandalf, but the wizard had been most insistent, finally just taking Pippin's hand and leading him firmly out of the room.

In fact there were several reasons for Gandalf taking Pippin with him on his visits. Denethor, Steward of the City of Minas Tirith and father of both Boromir and Faramir had requested a meeting with the halfling. Stories told to him by Gimli the dwarf of how his oldest and most beloved son, Boromir had met his end defending two halflings and that this was one of the twain. More recently he had learned from the men that brought his wounded son to him, that the same halfling had also saved the life of Faramir and that he had been promised a knighthood. After which Faramir had been injured attempting to defend this same halfling.

All this, of course, was a complete mystery to Pippin, who was now enjoying the view of the City from the vantage point of Gandalf's shoulder and was in fact quite happy to be carried. When they were admitted to the tower, Pippin was still in awe of the grand building and gazed around at everything, wishing he could ask Gandalf questions.

Eventually they reached their destination and Gandalf set Pippin down again. They were outside large impressive double doors and there were guards either side. Gandalf spoke with them and they looked at Pippin for a moment, then the doors were opened and Gandalf ushered Pippin to follow him inside.

Within the great chamber Pippin sadly saw that the noble Captain was laid upon a bier, unmoving and unconscious. Beside him sat a much older man, a once mighty warrior by the look of him Pippin thought, not unlike to Boromir himself, but now bowed and tired. He looked up at Gandalf quizzically, but there was no information to be had for the silent halfling. Pippin wished Merry were with him, at least when Merry was there he could rely on him to know what was happening and tell their tale. The feeling of isolation grew even more intense within the hobbit.

The old man rose up and spoke with Gandalf, they seemed to be arguing. Pippin crept unnoticed forward to look at the Captain. He took his large hand in his small one and touched it to his own face. He noticed how hot it was, the Captain must have a fever, Pippin thought. He wondered why he was here and not in the nice smelling house with Legolas, that seemed to be where they took ill people.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and realised the old man had hold of him, turning him inexorably around and lifting his chin so that he could look at his face. Pippin stumbled backwards in confusion, dropping his crutch and bending awkwardly to retrieve it. The old man stayed Pippin's hand and picked the crutch up himself and gave it back to the bemused hobbit.

The man then turned away to speak to a liveried servant standing to one side, who then hurried out, only to return with a small hobbit sized stool for Pippin, which was placed beside a large chair now occupied by Gandalf. Pippin sat, looking from one to the other and beginning to feel rather bored and lonely. He would have liked to see how the Captain was again and Legolas. The ache in his head was growing stronger, which meant either Legolas was still stunned and not keeping his pain to himself as he usually did or he was very badly hurt and this was just a small sample of what the elf was suffering. Pippin hoped it was the first.

****

When Mithrandir re-entered his Chamber he now had the halfling that he had told Denethor about earlier. The steward was surprised. He had been expecting a small man, perhaps a slightly shorter version of Gimli the dwarf, but he not imagined anything like this!

"This is nothing more than a child that you bring me, surely?" Denethor turned on Mithrandir in anger. "You say that this babe was chosen to be a member of your Fellowship, I believed you to be a fool Mithrandir, now I would proclaim you an idiot. It is no great wonder that my son was lost if he were charged to care for such an innocent."

The small child looked at him for a moment but took no heed of him, looking past him at Faramir, lying fevered and sick on the bier. The Steward turned back to the wizard. "Why does he stare so at my son, but say nothing? Will you not introduce him to me even?"

"Peace my Lord," Gandalf said appeasingly, "I did not explain all to you of this one."

"What more is there to tell? It would seem this child has caused the death of one of my sons and the mortal wounding of the other." Denethor spat back at the wizard.

"He is not a child, he is a halfling and Peregrin did not cause Boromir's death." Gandalf sat wearily in the tall chair beside the throne. "Orcs shot your son with arrows, you cannot blame the halfling for that tragedy. Peregrin, I understand, saved Faramir's life on the mountain in an ambush."

"But then my son was wounded trying to defend him." Denethor's voice rose in anger and frustration. "A high price to repay one deed. But what more have you not explained of this halfling?" The Steward realised his earlier question had still not been answered.

"He is without speech or hearing." Gandalf said simply. "So I regret it will be impossible for you to interrogate him concerning your son's death."

"Then why in pity's name did you bring him on your Quest?" Denethor noticed now that the child-like halfling had gone to his son and was holding his hand and feeling his brow. He felt a sudden and unexpected wave of sympathy for this small and apparently helpless creature. "Perhaps that was what had driven both his sons to help him, to their cost. "How did you expect one so afflicted to manage?"

"He was whole when we set out." Gandalf explained. "He and his companion, Meriadoc, were captured by Saruman at Isengard and he laid a bewitchment on them both."

"So his companion is also stricken without speech and hearing?" Denethor watched Pippin as he held Faramir's hand up to his face, thinking again how naïve and innocent this one looked, to be set in the midst of a war. "And he has gone off to ride with the Rohirrim."

"No, Meriadoc was blinded." Gandalf watched Denethor's close observation of Pippin with interest. "It would seem a foolhardy choice to have made on the face of it, but in my heart I am sure it is for the best."

"Which is why I choose not to allow your heart to guide me Mithrandir." Denethor turned back from watching Pippin to face the wizard. "Your heart it seems makes very unwise choices."

"Even the very wise cannot see all ends." Gandalf said. "I find with hobbits it is better not to underestimate them and allow them to make their own choices."

"Yet your lack of council for this one does not seem to have served him well." Denethor took Pippin by the shoulder and turned him gently around and lifted his chin up to look at his face. "He is bruised and hurt." Pippin stumbled backwards awkwardly and dropped his crutch. Denethor caught his hand as he bent to pick it up and reached down for the piece of wood himself. "And it would seem crippled now as well as deaf and dumb."

"He will recover from his hurts." Gandalf sighed. "At least it is to be hoped."

"Surely if you had used better care he would not have suffered them in the first place." Denethor did not wait for Gandalf to respond but turned quickly to a servant. "Fetch a suitable seat for this little one, he should not stand on his injury. Bring something for him to sup as well, he looks half starved." Denethor looked accusingly at Gandalf at this last comment.

The halfling sat on the small stool when it was brought, looking anxious and uncomfortable. "Do you have no means of communicating with him?" Denethor quizzed the wizard. "I would bestow on him the honour of knighthood that my son promised, but he needs to understand the purpose."

"He can read letters a little," Gandalf smiled inwardly at the thought of Pippin's cavalier approach to literacy. "And there is another method by which he can be reached, but I hesitate to use it."

"What method is that?" Denethor seized on Gandalf's veiled information. "Why would you hesitate if it serves the purpose? We are past the point of prudence now wizard."

"I can reach into his mind." Gandalf held up his hand before Denethor could speak. "But I dislike doing that for his sake. Our minds are not very compatible and it can be quite traumatic for him." Gandalf remembered speaking with Pippin in Isengard when he had first been afflicted and how difficult they both had found it. "Also the elf, Legolas Greenleaf can communicate with him in this way, but he lies injured in your Houses of Healing."

"Then I will see that he receives the best care." Denethor looked at Pippin again. "I would confer the knighthood on this little one for his valour, but I would also dearly like to question him about the last stand of my dear son. He was one who saw him fall. It would ease my sorrow greatly to learn of Boromir's final hour."

At that moment the servant returned with two others and they set a table with wine and sweet white cakes. The servant poured a goblet of wine and spoke to Pippin, who shook his head in bewilderment and touched his ears. The servant looked at Gandalf instead and asked the question again. "Is the little one old enough to drink wine, Sir?"

"Yes, he is." Gandalf smiled at this. Poor Pippin, in this great City everyone seemed to think he was eight years old and he could not even explain that he was nearly an adult. Much to the hobbit's relief and delight he was given the wine and a plate with several of the white cakes to accompany it. For the first time Denethor saw the sad-faced halfling smile.

****

"How bad do you think the injury is?" Gimli persisted. "He should surely be conscious by now, it was naught but a blow to the head."

"But you say that the Nazgûl brought about this injury." The healer eased Legolas back to the pillow having lifted his head to examine the swollen bruise. "It may not be the blow that causes him not to awaken."

"What then?" Gimli demanded, as if the information of itself could make his friend recover. "What ails him?"

"We think it is the Black Shadow, it comes from the Nazgûl," the healer explained, "and those who are stricken with it fall slowly into an ever deeper dream and then pass to silence and a deadly cold and so die."

"No, that cannot be!" Gimli's voice filled with horror. "Legolas has encountered the Nazgûl before and not been so afflicted. Why should he succumb now?"

"He has the look of the Shadow about him, I am sorry to say." The healer told the dwarf.

"I do not believe that he is held in the thrall of the Nazgûl." Gimli and the healer looked around at the sound of Mithrandir's voice.

"Why do you presume to read the symptoms better than I Master Wizard?" The healer asked. "I have seen much of this affliction of late."

"Because I was present when the elf was struck down." Gandalf explained. "He was not in direct conflict with the Witch-King and from his previous contact he will have some immunity."

"We have called to him long and patiently, Gandalf," Gimli took Legolas's hand and patted the back of it. "He does not stir, and yet the injury should not hold him for so long."

"Maybe the call is of the wrong kind." Gandalf indicated Pippin who had limped in on his crutch and was at the side of the bed looking up at his friend.

"Do you think young Pippin could reach him then?" Gimli asked hopefully, "With the mind touch."

"I think it has a good chance of success." Gandalf took Pippin's crutch and set it against the side of the bed and then lifted the hobbit up to sit on the roomy bed next to Legolas. Pippin looked enquiringly up at Gandalf. He could tell the wizard expected something of him, but he wanted confirmation so that he would not get it wrong.

Gandalf nodded encouragingly and took Pippin's hands and placed them on Legolas's cheeks. Pippin looked at the closed sleeping eyes and thought very hard.

_'legolas? you go in there?'_

Nothing.

_'legolas? come say things at i…'_

A whisper of a smile.

_'legolas? you go big hurt – i feel he'_

'Sorry Pip, did it hurt you?'

'no much… you go come wake now please?'

'Wake now? Why? I was dreaming.'

'you go dream too long now – come go wake now…'

Legolas's eyes fluttered open and he smiled at the face leaning over him. "Pippin!" The hobbit smiled back. Even though he couldn't hear the sound, he could recognise his own name now when it was spoken.

"Well done little hobbit." Gimli patted Pippin on the back with slightly too much gusto, knocking him flat. "I'm sorry!" He quickly picked him up again as he was squashing Legolas.

"How was that accomplished?" The healer looked from Gandalf to Pippin in amazement. "Does the little one have special healing powers?"

"No, really not at all." Gandalf said hurriedly, anxious that this man should not get the wrong impression. "He just has a close affinity with the elf, but no special healing powers at all."

"Hmm…" The healer did not seem convinced but turned his attention back to Legolas. "How are you feeling Master Elf? Does you head pain you much?"

"Yes, I have a very bad headache," Legolas felt around the back of his head to the bruised spot. "But that may be because I slept for so long."

"It's more likely because you fell off your horse and hit your head." Gimli harrumphed.

"Why Master Gimli, how fare you this long time?" Legolas ignored the implied criticism of his horsemanship, "I have missed your company and that of your axe, which would have proved a boon in recent days."

Pippin sat happily on Legolas's bed looking from Gimli to the elf as they bantered and caught up on their news. Legolas kept his arm around Pippin, stroking the hobbit's hair occasionally, while the healer bathed the back of the elf's head gently and then applied some ointment before bandaging the wound. Gandalf drew a chair to the bedside and joined their conversation.

"We must leave for our lodging soon," the wizard told them, "The Lord Denethor, Steward of this City who is Faramir's father, wishes to confer the promised knighthood on Pippin tomorrow and I'm wondering the best way to explain it to him."

"I could tell him in the mind link." Legolas suggested. "It is not something that would give too much information to the wraith."

"I think it would be useful, should you be well enough to be released from here, if you came with him and interpreted anything that is said to him." Gandalf agreed, "but I will write out for him tonight what is to happen and he can read it. I think it will be better that way. Besides we shouldn't overtax your injury tonight."

"I am much recovered, thank you." Legolas patted the back of his head. "Although I am concerned for the safety of Arod."

"Do not worry," Gimli assured him. "Arod found his way to the City gates and is now in the stables," the dwarf added proudly, "by my hand."

"Why Master Dwarf," Legolas teased, "we'll make a horseman of you yet!"

Two servants came in bringing food for Legolas and Gimli who were to dine there. Gandalf took Pippin, who looked disappointed to be leaving just as sustenance was arriving, and set him down again with his crutch, guiding him out of the door.

The hobbit managed to limp some of the way to Gandalf's lodgings, but the wizard became impatient with Pippin's slowness and picking him up onto his shoulder again, carried him the rest of the way.

While Pippin sat at the table and made short work of the supper Gandalf provided, bread, cheese, a little honey and ale to drink, the wizard wrote, as simply as he was able, a description of what was to come. When he had finished writing Gandalf, knowing Pippin's reluctance for bookwork, gave him the parchment to read whilst holding up a delicious looking cake, indicating it would be the hobbit's reward for reading the message.

Pippin, although he found it difficult, was not so reluctant to read the words as Gandalf assumed. He was anxious to know what was going on around him, as he found most of it extremely perplexing. Carefully tracing the words with his finger he settled down to study.

'My Dear Peregrin, You are in the City of Minas Tirith, the capital of Gondor. The elderly man you met today is The Steward of Gondor, The Lord Denethor. He is the father of the Captain whose life you saved on the mountain, Captain Faramir, who now lies in his father's chamber stricken with the poisoned dart.

'Captain Faramir asked that, for your bravery, you be given a Knighthood. That is a great honour, and the Lord Denethor wishes to confer that on you tomorrow.

'Lord Denethor is also the father of Boromir and he would like to learn what took place when Boromir fell defending you and Meriadoc from the orcs. Legolas will come too and say out loud anything that you wish to tell him.

'I trust you understand all of this, Peregrin, but if you want to ask a question, write it out for me now.' and he signed it, 'Your friend, Gandalf'

Pippin finished reading and then read it through again, especially the part about Boromir and that Denethor was father to both him and Faramir, his noble Captain. That would mean the two warriors were brothers! So he, Pippin, had saved the life of Boromir's brother. Although he could never repay the debt to his brave friend, somehow he felt as if a small part of what he owed to the warrior was given back.

As Pippin read through for the second time the dyslexic hobbit pointed at some of the words that he had trouble deciphering. Each time Gandalf wrote an alternative word, although he frequently had to think for a few moments.

'Steward' Pippin pointed to, 'Mayor' Gandalf wrote. 'elderly' the hobbit quizzed. Gandalf smiled and wrote 'old'. Then Pippin frowned and pointed to 'Knighthood'.

Gandalf thought for a moment and then wrote 'In the Great Hall, you must kneel before Lord Denethor and he will touch you with a sword on your shoulder and name you Sir Peregrin Took.'

Pippin read this twice and wondered why anyone should make such a fuss of what he had done. He and Merry had been through far worse and been scared most of the time. He had almost become accustomed now to battling and charging headlong into danger. Very different, he thought, from the hobbits that had left the Shire with Frodo and Sam so long ago.

Pippin pointed to the words 'Sir Peregrin Took' then frowned up at Gandalf with a puzzled shrug.

He was also anxious not to go back to the strange old man, the Steward, the one that Gandalf called Denethor in his note. Pippin was not certain why, but the man worried him, made him think of something that really scared him.

No! It was… Pippin suddenly realised what the man made him think of. The glass ball! The one Saruman had made him look into, that he had stolen from Aragorn's bag. The compulsive agony the thing had made him feel, this man, this Steward, he had been there somehow. He too had suffered this compulsion. That was what scared Pippin!

While these thoughts ran through his head, Gandalf had written, 'because you are very brave!'

Pippin thought about this for a moment. He did not feel especially brave, also, although he did not dare write it down, he was a little tired of Gandalf taking him hither and thither without so much as a by-your-leave. Perhaps it was time to assert himself with the wizard, by the only means at his disposal, a well-planned sulk.

Pippin took the quill and wrote 'im not braev im scared so i wont go.'

****

TBC


	90. Honours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

"Pippin! For pity's sake come here!" Gandalf was on the floor, trying to peer under the bed to see where the elusive hobbit had gone. The wizard was talking more to himself as he knew Pippin could not hear him. "These old bones were never meant for scrabbling around on the ground trying to catch hobbits. Now come out."

"If you just leave him, he'll probably come out eventually." Legolas ventured. The elf was now recovered, much to the amazement of the healers who had been certain he was suffering from the Black Shadow. Legolas however assured them it was just a bump on the head.

"When he gets hungry, that's for certain." Gimli added. "Why do you need him so urgently anyway?"

Gandalf climbed back to his feet, resting his hand on his knee as he pushed himself upright. "I've been trying to catch him for an hour now," the wizard turned to Legolas, "I thought perhaps you might be able to make him come out. He's supposed to be knighted today, by the Lord Denethor and he's scared."

"Oh dear," Legolas laughed. "Our little hero is too frightened to get his honour for bravery."

"I think Master Took would have been only too happy to be the centre of attention before he was deprived of his speech and hearing." Gandalf sighed. "I do understand that it is daunting for him now, but it is important in my dealings with Denethor that he co-operate. I am having enough difficulty in winning the Steward over as it is, a grim change has fallen on his spirit and it is hard to get him to listen to reason at all. I had hoped Pippin might soften his attitude a little, the Lord Steward of Gondor seems to be really taken by the little one."

"I will do what I can to persuade him." Legolas sat down beside the bed and dipped his head down to peer under into the cobwebby depths.

_'Pippin?'_

'hmm'

'Now Pippin, stop sulking.'

'not…'

'Then come out of there.'

'shan't…'

'What's the matter? Why are you hiding?'

'gandalf go make i be sir…'

'Well that's not a bad thing. Why don't you want to?'

'not need be spec… make big fusses at i just go do what had to do… can't talk at they… it not know what they go say at i…

'Pippin, you're shy!'

'not!'

'That's not a bad thing to be.'

'it not?'

'No it's not. Unless you act like a shy child.'

'am not…'

'Then come out from under the bed.'

Silence

'Pippin? Pippin? What's wrong?'

'scare i…'

'What are you scared of?'

'man go be stew…'

'The Steward? Lord Denethor?'

'what i sayed…'

'Why are you scared of him?'

'not know… he look bad at i… is thing not know what…'

'I'm sure he only means you well.'

'and i not know how go be a knight…'

'Pippin, I promise I will stay beside you all the time and make sure you're all right.'

'tell i what do?'

'Yes I'll tell you what to do.'

'promsis?'

'Promsis!'

'Ha – you go talk like hobbts legolas!'

'I know, it's your bad influence. Now come out.'

'need poppy'

'Pippin! You know you mustn't keep having it.'

'need and need and need it now – please ask it i legolas promsis be knight then.'

'All right, we can get some at the Houses of Healing.'

'get some 'fore i go be knight? please!'

'If you come out now.'

Gandalf breathed a sigh of relief as the dusty hobbit crawled out from under the bed. "Pippin look at the state of you. Never mind, he has to go to the main halls as they have an outfit for him there."

"We'll take him." Legolas said, giving Pippin his crutch and helping him on with his coat. The elf did not bother to mention that they would be going via the Houses of Healing or why. Gandalf probably would not understand, but he himself could feel the perian's need and this was not a good time to deal with the problem. Added to which he would have to wean himself off gradually and besides his foot was hurting. "Come on Gimli my friend, we have to get Sir Peregrin Took of Tuckborough attired as one befitting his new rank!"

****

Merry was a little nervous at the prospect of riding with the Rohirrim into battle, but also very proud. He was also very proud and took seriously his new title of Esquire to the King and questioned Éowyn about what that meant in practical terms.

"You will stand by the King when his footman makes him ready to lead the Rohirrim into battle and keep his arms." She saw Merry's slight frown at the instruction. "Take care of his shield which carries his Coat of Arms and his sword. You should hold either of these things when the King does not. They should never be left upon the ground."

"I understand," Merry knew now what was required, it was still just a little difficult to picture exactly. "Could you show… that is could you direct me, Milady? I am not sure where I should be during the ceremony tonight."

"Why Merry, of course." Éowyn loved the shy, honest dedication of this hobbit and his uncomplaining attitude to his blindness. She led him to the King's armourer, a man named Gwilym, and introduced Merry to him, then left to arrange her own needs for the night and next day.

"Welcome Esquire Meriadoc," Gwilym took his hand and clasped it with both of his. "There is much talk amongst the men of Rohan of your and the Lady Éowyn's heroic exploits. I am honoured to meet you."

"The Lady Éowyn and Legolas the Prince of Mirkwood were the brave ones." Merry shyly replied. "They came to fetch my cousin Pippin and me from great danger."

Gwilym smiled at the obvious modesty, "I will be proud to show you what you will do in the King's service."

"Thank you Sir," Merry bowed slightly in the man's direction. "You are most kind."

The duties were not too arduous, more of a ceremonial nature, but Merry liked to get things right and practiced placing and holding the arms until his blindness might not have been noticed by an onlooker. He soon knew every curve and angle and fastening of both the sword and shield and where he should stand and how to offer these to the King and when. He also learned how to sling his own buckler to the side when proffering the King his arms.

Gwilym could see for certain now that Merry was falsely modest and was greatly impressed with his determination, quick mind, grace and nimbleness.

Then Gwilym gave Merry a tabard to wear and described to the blind hobbit that it carried the King's emblem and that of Rohan, a white horse on a green base. It was a little big, but not ridiculously so. Gwilym explained that Éomer had worn it when he was young and that he wanted Merry to have it now. He also gave Merry a small sized pair of gauntlets, which he found awkward but Gwilym told him he did not need to wear them all the time, just when handing the King his goblet and showed him how to tuck the unwieldy items into his belt.

"But what is this, Master Merry," Gwilym, feeling for the hobbit's belt, found the elven rope still wound about his middle. "You have a piece of rope for a belt. I think we can find you something better than that."

"Oh no!" Merry clasped his hand to the precious rope. "It is very important that I keep this." Merry was not even sure why he needed the rope now, after all Pippin had lost his in his struggle with the Wraith's beast, but he had a strange feeling that he should keep it with him.

Éowyn eventually came looking for him, so long had he been practising. "Come now Merry," she took the hobbit's shoulder to guide him away. "The King is to dine and wishes you to be at his side tonight. Now that you are his esquire you must be seen to wait on the King, especially at a time such as this."

"Of course, Milady," Merry thanks Gwilym profusely and left with Éowyn.

"Tomorrow we make our ride into the battle, so tonight the King will dine at the head of the Éored," Éowyn explained as they walked. "You must stand by the right-hand side of his chair as he quaffs the battle cup with the men and hold his shield. Gwilym will bring it directly," she added.

"Éowyn?" Merry asked tentatively. "I don't mean to be a burden to you, in the battle that is. I desperately want to go – to serve the King and to help Gondor, but I don't want to endanger you."

"Merry," Éowyn took his hand and turned to face him stooping to his level. "You are not a burden, it will be an honour to have one as brave as you, with such a loyal heart ride with me."

"But I am not such a skilled or competent warrior as you are." Merry admitted honestly, "I do not wield a sword with the same ability."

"Merry it is heartening to hear your confidence in me," Éowyn was touched by his opinion of her, which sometimes her own people seemed to lack. "But sometimes great heart is more important than great skill. I also know that you need to be a part of this as much as I."

"Of course, I do, Milady," Merry answered at once, "I should die of shame to be left behind."

"As would I, but the dangers are many," Éowyn added. "It is very probable that we both shall not return."

"That prospect does not make you turn aside Milady," Merry said quietly. "Nor does it I."

"Well said my comrade," Éowyn's tone lightened and together they made their way to the King's table.

****

Pippin stood in front of a looking glass and admired his new clothes, then he saw the reflections of Legolas and Gimli standing behind him, smiling broadly at how pleased he seemed with himself. He turned and gave a deep bow and smiled at the solemn bows Gimli and Legolas gave him in return. He was certainly a lot happier now that Legolas was with him again and even happier still that he had his own little supply of poppy tucked inside his new clothing, alongside his bag of mithril coins.

Pippin's small body had been decked out in strange garments, all of black and silver. Over a shirt of rich, black silk he had a small hauberk, its rings forged of steel, yet black as jet and a high-crowned helm with small raven-wings on either side, set with a silver star in the centre of the circlet. Above the mail was a short surcoat of black, but broidered on the breast in silver was a tree - the same token that he had seen on Boromir's gauntlets.

The hobbit custom of shorter length breeches had been adhered to and a small pair had been made for Pippin from the same cloth that the regular sized guards wore. Both Legolas and Gimli could not help noticing how very thin the little hobbit had become, a sober reminder of all that he had endured since the start of the Quest, making this honour all the more deserved.

Legolas offered him the little crutch so that they could be on their way, but Pippin shook his head and managed to limp forward without it. In fact his foot was hurting less, especially since he had taken a fingerful of poppy, and he did not want to enter into the Great Hall in his new finery on a crutch, he would grit his teeth and bear the pain. He took another few steps and saw Legolas wince just a little too, but he also was getting practiced at keeping his pain to himself now and shut his eyes as he marshalled the hurt back.

As they entered the Great Hall, the Lord Denethor and Gandalf were there already. Pippin noticed that the Captain – Faramir, Gandalf had written his name as – also still lay at his father's side, although servants attended the still unconscious form.

There was a rank of uniformed guards on either side of the aisle and as Pippin, his head held high and his heart beating fast, walked towards the wizard and the Steward, flanked a few steps behind by Legolas and Gimli, the men stood to attention as he passed.

Denethor turned to greet the small knight elect with a sad smile. He looked so impossibly young and yet the Steward understood now that he was almost a man grown and was capable of great deeds, as his actions had proved. Nevertheless, it seemed almost an abomination to see this innocent garbed as a warrior, one of his stature and affliction and obviously sweet nature should not have his face turned to war.

Gandalf indicated to Pippin that he should kneel before the Steward and the hobbit, to the wizard's relief, obediently bowed his head and knelt down at Denethor's feet.

As the Lord Denethor began to speak, Legolas repeated his words in Pippin's head, smiling a little as Pippin admitted he felt a little silly at all the fuss and wondering what he'd got himself into.

"Peregrin, son of Paladin of the House of Took from the far land of The Shire. For a deed of great valour, putting your own life at risk to save Captain Faramir, I dub thee Knight at Arms of the City of Minas Tirith and Knight Commander of the Realm of Gondor." Denethor touched the sword to each of Pippin's shoulders and then to his head. "Arise Sir Peregrin and take your arms."

****

Merry stood anxiously behind the King's chair, holding the ceremonial goblet in one gauntlet covered hand and wearing the King's shield on his other arm. He found it a little daunting at first, but as he managed to locate the amount of people, quite a lot from the sound, and the location of himself in relation to them, he began to feel more comfortable, although still he did not relax, anxious not to make a mistake.

As soon as Théoden took his place a great cheer went up through the pavilion and before addressing the men he whispered to Merry, "You look fine Meriadoc, I will take the cup from you when the time comes, do not worry."

Then he turned to address his men "Riders of Rohan! Army of Théoden! Eorlingas! I salute you! On the morrow we ride to the walls of Minas Tirith, many foes before us and from each side they will try to claim us. This is your hour for valour, your time to make best advantage your skills and horsemanship. No man here will fail to honour his Country or King. Not least because my own Sister-daughter, the Lady Éowyn rides with the King's éored. Let her valour be an inspiration to every man here. Though maiden fair, within this daughter of the House of Eorl beats the heart of a warrior, and so shall the enemy learn to their dismay upon the morrow "

At these words a great cheer arose and cries of "Éowyn! Éowyn!" echoed around the pavilion.

Théoden concluded. "Brave deeds are yours for the taking, Eorlingas and there shall be many songs sung in days to come about the glory we shall earn upon the field of battle. I salute you!"

With that he stepped back and took the goblet from Merry's hand and drank to the health of his men. Then greatly to Merry's embarrassment, he took the hobbit's arm and made him step forward with him. "Not only does a fair maiden ride to Gondor's assistance, but here also my swordthain, a halfling, Esquire Meriadoc, son of Saradoc of the House of Brandybuck of Buckland in The Shire will ride at Éowyn's pillion to the battle. We salute you Meriadoc."

Another cheer arose from the men and Merry suddenly felt more shy and nervous even than he had since Pippin had made him sing a song on his birthday in the Green Dragon.

Éowyn was suddenly by his side as if from nowhere. Merry had wondered where she had gone. "It's all right," she whispered, "you did very well Merry or should I say, Esquire Meriadoc Brandybuck, Swordthain to the King."

****

TBC


	91. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

Author – Llinos  
Beta and additional material – Marigold

Almost as soon as the ceremony was over Pippin went to Faramir's side and took his hand again and looked up questioningly at one of his attendants. The man shook his head despondently and Pippin could see that the Captain's fever was still raging.

"I would be grateful for a conversation with my new knight," Denethor nodded towards Legolas, "if his interpreter would be so kind. Mithrandir you may as well go about your business with the good Master Dwarf."

Gandalf did not take very kindly to be dismissed in such a way. "It is no trouble to wait for Peregrin," he fixed his steely grey glare to match the Steward's, "Gimli and I will return to the walls as soon as your curiosity is sated."

"This is no matter of idle curiosity," Denethor went over to Pippin and laid his hand on the halfling's shoulder making him turn in surprise. "I wish to know the details of my eldest son's death, and this halfling was one of the two that he died saving."

"Peregrin's present means of communication is not particularly coherent." Gandalf also laid his hand on Pippin's other shoulder, drawing the hobbit slightly away from Denethor. It seemed almost to Legolas and Gimli that the two determined men were playing a verbal, and now slightly physical, game of tug-of-war with Pippin.

"Stay if you must," Denethor almost snapped at the wizard. "I merely wish some privacy to grieve my loss with one who witnessed his departure."

"We will return in an hour." Gandalf finally conceded. Denethor dismissed the other people in the chamber and as Gimli, followed by Gandalf started to go, Pippin bowed to Denethor and started to follow the wizard.

"No Pippin," Gandalf nodded his head back to the Steward, indicating that he should stay. Legolas took the hobbit by the hand and led him over to the tall chairs next to Faramir's bier. Denethor was already seated and he indicated that Pippin and Legolas should sit by him. Legolas sat on the chair furthest from the Steward while Pippin had to scramble up on to the chair next to the grim man and perched on the edge with his feet swinging.

"So what can you tell me of my son Boromir's death?" Denethor addressed Legolas but fastened his eyes on Pippin.

"Before I ask Peregrin for his version of events." Legolas began, "I too was at Parth Galen when Boromir fell. We found him in the woods with many arrows in his chest. His horn had been sounded, but by the time we reached him it was cloven in two. Our companion Aragorn, spoke with him ere he died and, I understand, he told him that the two halflings had been stolen away by the Uruk-hai." Legolas paused for a moment watching the Steward with pity as his hands trembled at the account he was delivering. "His fallen foes were almost too numerous to count. Boromir slayed many orcs before he succumbed to his wounds. We paid honour to his memory and his remains, with ceremony and noble words, we committed to the Rauros Falls."

"I thank you for that account, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood." Denethor had been silent for a while, but finally acknowledged Legolas, "and now if you would be so good as to ask Sir Peregrin for his account."

Legolas stood and bent down before Pippin, taking his face in his hands. Although it was not strictly necessary for them to do this any longer, Legolas found the communication flowed better with the physical contact. Also it was more intense when they touched and tended not to bother Merry so much, although he could still listen if he were awake and choose to. Pippin smiled and took the elf's face in his hands in response.

_'Pippin?'_

_'legolas…'_

_'The Steward needs to know about what happened to Boromir, his son. What can you tell me?'_

_'frodo not go hide, mer came at i… we go run and run…'_

_'Running from the Uruk-hai?'_

_'what i sayed…'_

_'Why didn't you just hide from them?'_ Legolas realised that he had never asked Pippin or Merry about their original capture before or about Boromir's death. There had never been a right time somehow.

_'mer say we make they go come at we… so not go at frodosam…'_

_'So you were trying to divert their attention?'_

_'what i sayed…'_

_'Wait now and I will repeat that much.'_

"Pippin says that he and his kinsman, Meriadoc were running away from the Uruk-hai in order to lead them away from others in the company."

"Why would they do that?" Denethor queried. "Why would they be used as a diversion?"

"It was no one's intention that they should." Legolas did not know if this man knew about the Ring or if he should, but the elf knew better than to give this information to anyone without Mithrandir's approval. "They merely offered themselves as a decoy."

"From the other two halflings?" Denethor obviously knew something of the Quest then.

"That would seem to be the case." Legolas agreed. "Would you like me to ask?"

"No," Denethor already knew the answer from the elf's demeanour. "Ask what happened next."

Legolas turned back to Pippin and they resumed their face touching. _'What happened then Pippin?'_

_'we go run stop then. . . uruk come and come more. . . both each ways. . . we not got no way go'_

_'So you were surrounded?'_

_'what i sayed. . .'_

_'What happened next?'_

_'boromir come at we. . .run and run he through trees. . . go find we. . . he got big sword at he hand. . . he go cut at uruk. . . fight and fight he. . . but he not. . . not he go fight at. . . fight at. . .'_

Pippin gulped a little at the memory of brave Boromir, he looked up at Legolas with large tears starting in his eyes, unable to continue for the moment.

_'I know it makes you sad, Pippin. Take a moment while I tell the Steward.'_

Legolas composed himself as he felt Pippin's remembered grief spilling over into his mind and he brushed at his damp eyes before turning again to Denethor. "Pippin is a little overcome at the moment," he reported. "The memory of Boromir has made him sad."

Denethor looked intently at the little knight and saw that he was weeping now and taking deep breaths, trying to hold his tears back. The stern old warrior felt very moved at this little stranger shedding tears for his lost son. "What further did he say?" he asked Legolas.

"That the Uruk-hai surrounded him and Meriadoc so they had to stop running. Just then Boromir came running through the trees looking for them. His sword was drawn ready and he fought hard – and that's where the little one stopped. I will ask him more in a moment when he um. . . feels better."

Legolas took Pippin's cheeks again and lifted his face up to look into the tear-filled eyes. _'Pippin? You go good now?'_ The elf made Pippin smile as he slipped into the hobbity vernacular.

_'i go good, legolas. . ._ ' there was a little pause as Pippin drew a deep breath then continued with his story. _'uruk were much and much. . . boromir not could he fight so much. . . not could he fight bow at arrarows lot and lot go in he. . . but still he go fight and fight big brave – big strong'_

_'So there were too many Uruks for Boromir to fight, especially when they shot him with arrows. But in spite of the arrows, he kept on fighting. He was very brave.'_

_'what i sayed. . . he look at i, look at mer. . . sad and sad. . . get we both sword try go fight. . . uruk not go fight at we. . . we go cut at they. . . they not go try cut at we_

_'Then he looked at you and Merry with a sad expression. You both tried to fight the Uruk-hai, but they would not fight back.'_

_'they just want go pick we up and take we. . . said we go be un-sploilded. . . not know word big in head.'_

_'unspoiled?'_

_'what i sayed. . .'_

Legolas reported this exchange back to the Lord Denethor and added, "Peregrin was truly attached to Boromir, as was his cousin Meriadoc. He spent much time with them, helping and protecting them, teaching them swordsmanship and how to take care of themselves. As Pippin was describing the events of your son's death, I felt his grief at the loss most keenly."

"I understand and I appreciate your candour, Prince Legolas." Denethor looked at Pippin now and took his cheeks in his large calloused hands in a copy of the way the elf held him. "Would that I could see into your mind also, _Ernil i Pheriannath,_ that I could see the brave departure of my son as you saw him fall in your defence."

Pippin felt very uncomfortable, held in the steely gaze of the forbidding man. He tried to look away but there was something in the depth of those eyes that kept him prisoner. A sudden flash of realisation arced between them. Pippin felt it at the same moment that Denethor did. The great man and lowly hobbit had a common bond, although it was not something the halfling wished to pursue. He struggled a little, but in his mind rather than his body. However, his will was hypnotized, just as it had been before, when last he had felt compelled to look into – that! That thing! The terrifying glass ball that made the Witch-king come for him, where he had been confronted, no not confronted, it was not a match he was ever equal to, where he had been discovered by the Dark Lord. The very thought made Pippin quaver in terror.

The Lord Denethor, after the initial shock of realisation, gradually became aware that this little creature had more depth than he had ever imagined. There was great intrigue woven about his being and yet, yet, he did not seem a part of it. Terrible things had happened to him, but none of it was truly of his making. He was an innocent caught in a storm, so how was it that he had been there, in that place? At first Denethor had imagined it was the loss of Boromir and that he had saved Faramir that drew him to Peregrin, but now he knew otherwise. He had looked into the palantír, he had seen the great eye, but he had been further. This tiny insect, this naïve child had encountered the Dark Lord himself and somehow lived. This was their bond.

****************************************************************************

Éowyn stood behind Merry and lifted him under the arms just high enough that he could reach the pommel on Windfola's saddle. With that much start he could manage to scramble the rest of the way up onto the horse and sit still while Éowyn pulled herself up behind him. They practised this mounting and dismounting several times as they both wanted to be sure they could manage with just each other's help should they be thrown during the battle. Merry was well aware that he had every possible disadvantage for the forthcoming fight, but he was determined not to be a burden to anyone, least of all Éowyn.

"Take the reins, Merry," Éowyn put the leather thongs into the halfling's small hands. "You do not need to guide Windfola, he knows where to go."

"How does he?" Merry took the reins, holding them tentatively, not too sure what to do.

"If I should fall, he will bear you along with the other steeds as long as you keep contact with the reins so that he knows you are there." Éowyn assured him.

"If you should fall, I would want him to stop." Merry said. "So perhaps I should learn that."

"Very well." Éowyn laughed lightly at Merry's practical approach. "What would you do then?"

"I should wait for you to remount," the hobbit stated as if it were the most obvious thing in Middle-earth.

"Merry, I am continually touched by your faith in me." Éowyn kissed him lightly on the back of his head. "Now drop the reins as if I had just fallen and see if you can find them again." Merry did as instructed and then found where to put his hands to retrieve the reins.

"If you can't catch hold of the reins," Éowyn told him, "just sit up, and sink your weight in the saddle. Rohirrim horses are so well trained, no rein pressure is necessary." They practiced this, moving slowly, trotting and eventually at a gallop, Éowyn sliding off as if she had fallen. By the evening Merry, whether he could catch the reins or not when Éowyn made her fall, was able bring Windfola to a halt on his own.

Once darkness fell completely they made their way to the King's camp and Merry settled down to sleep by Théoden's tent to be ready in the morning. For this was the night before battle and when the sun came he wanted to be ready to perform his duties as Swordthain. Théoden, restless with worry, rose in the night and came to the entrance of his tent. Looking down he saw the halfling curled up on the ground, his sword unbuckled but the hilt held in his hand, sleeping peacefully.

"Would that I could take such rest." The old King smiled at Merry's innocent tranquillity and then thought about all the horrors and deprivation this little creature had suffered. Yet here he lay, the night before battle, faithfully at his King's threshold, with no thought for his own comfort. He stepped back inside the tent and took a blanket from his own bed and, returning, laid it gently over Merry. "Master Holbytla, as you insist to serve me so well, you shall at least be warm."

****************************************************************************

Aragorn, Heir to the throne of Gondor, looked over the prow of the ship towards his lost Kingdom. Behind his vessel an armada of ships followed, the oars now wielded by free men after Aragorn as Isildur's Heir had released the company of dead, fulfilling their oath at last.

Many captives had been set free and many slaves released who had been folk of Gondor taken in raids and soon also there was a great gathering of men out of Lebennin and the Ethir and Angbor of Lamedon came up with all the horsemen that he could muster. But still Aragorn was driven by fear that time was too short.

"It is forty leagues and two from Pelargir to the landing at the Harlond," He said to Halbarad, "Yet to the Harlond we must come tomorrow or fail utterly."

It seemed to Aragorn, in that moment, that the endeavour would fail, but he could not give up hope. He thought of the halflings and their tenacity, how so much depended upon what all of them did. Each of the Fellowship had been set their separate path and each seemed to have a special purpose to fulfil. "Oft hope is born, when all is forlorn." Aragorn smiled to himself and then to Halbarad. "Forgive me, the hour is late and the mission tense and yet I have hope still for our success."

Even as Aragorn spoke and the hour reached midnight, hope was indeed born anew. Sea-crafty men of the Ethir gazing southward spoke of a change coming with a fresh wind from the sea and before daybreak the masted ships hoisted sail and their speed grew as they raced towards Minas Tirith and the coming dawn.

****************************************************************************

Gandalf left Gimli upon the City walls. The dwarf was accustomed to giving directions and there seemed to be very little authority or order at the moment in the supervision of the onslaught against the White City. He strode back to Denethor's Chamber with two purposes in mind.

He needed to convince the Steward to either hand over control of the City to him or Prince Imrahil or to take charge himself. At present he was issuing no orders and the men left to guard the city had no direction or strategy. He also felt vaguely uneasy about leaving young Peregrin with the man, although why it should be a problem, especially when Legolas was also there, he was not sure.

Gandalf waited for a few moments outside the chamber and as the hour bell rang he indicated to the servants to let him in. Denethor was standing at the far end, beside Faramir's fever wracked body and he was holding Peregrin's face in his hands, just the way that Legolas did when he was speaking to the hobbit close up. Gandalf found this more than a little strange and as he marched towards the elderly Lord, Denethor looked up from Pippin, letting his hands drop to his sides.

"The hour is come my Lord Steward," Gandalf glanced briefly at Legolas, waiting for an imperceptible nod to confirm all had gone well. "I would urge you to come forth now and show the defenders of this City your leadership. They flounder with no direction and their need is dire."

"It will not affect the outcome if I order the people or no." Denethor had turned now to Faramir. "My second son lies here on the point of death and I, and the people of Minas Tirith, will shortly follow I have little doubt. What would you have me do Mithrandir? Block this gap here? Position these archers there? Guard this gate and abandon the other? It makes little difference for the outcome, save to keep the people occupied, to let them believe there is hope. You and I know better, we know there is none. You might play the game as well as I, for myself I see little point."

"This is not the time to abandon your people." Gandalf was not certain that the people of Minas Tirith would follow him, a wizard, unquestioningly. "They have great need of you. Why would you give up the fight without any struggle, it goes against nature."

"An animal caught in a trap ceases to struggle if it is wise." Denethor looked at Pippin again. "How will this little one survive such great odds, not by fighting I am sure. He will be still while his fate serves him as well as it might."

"That is not so." Legolas rose to Pippin's defence, he was certain the Steward was losing his mind but he was well aware that Gandalf was still anxious to turn his opinion. "Peregrin fought bravely on many occasions. He saved Captain Faramir's life with his own sword, the deed for which you honoured him. With his kinsman he slew the great Spider of Cirith Ungol and he escaped from the Dark Tower of Barad-dûr!"

"Peace, Legolas." Gandalf held up his hand. He was not certain that all of Pippin's circumstances should be revealed to this ally until they were more certain of his allegiance. He himself had trusted Saruman, to the cost of many. "As Prince Legolas said, Pippin is a valiant fighter as are all the people of this great City, not the least of which is their Lord I am certain. Why would you assume that Peregrin would not fight?"

"I see the truth in him." Denethor said, mysteriously. "He understands what I understand, what none of you seem able to comprehend."

"Which is?" Gandalf persisted.

"There is nothing to be gained from this battle. Go now both of you, leave me to my son, I would spend what time I have left with him."

"At least tell your servants that you relinquish command of the City to me." Gandalf asked. "Sign a proclamation to let it be known that my word is to be obeyed. Or if not me, then to Prince Imrahil."

"Fetch quill and ink to me." Denethor beckoned to an attendant and the man went to a desk within the Chamber and brought the writing equipment. The Steward wrote a statement on the parchment and signed it and then called upon the attendant to witness the words. He wrote:

_'I, Denethor, Steward of the High King, do hereby appoint to the position of Commander in Chief of the Army of Minas Tirith, Prince Legolas Greenleaf of the Kingdom of Mirkwood. All subjects loyal to the City of Minas Tirith and the Realm of Gondor will obey his orders in all matters of strategy, defence and attack until such time as his demise or he relinquish said post. Denethor.'_

Gandalf read the parchment in disbelief at how obdurate this man could be, or was there another purpose behind this behaviour. No matter, for now it would serve.

"Do you accept this role, Prince Legolas?" Denethor turned to the elf, "You seem to agree with the wizard's strategy so it should please him. You will forgive me Mithrandir," Denethor actually bowed his head slightly, "It would seem an unnatural thing to pass my City into your hands after all these years. This should serve you equally."

"Very well," Legolas agreed. "I accept with reluctance.

Gandalf nodded with relief. He had wondered for a moment if the elf might reject the scheme for its sheer perversity. Legolas was a total stranger in this land and, although of noble birth, was unfamiliar with the ways of the people of Gondor.

"Then you may leave and go about your war." Denethor dismissed them. "I will stay and keep watch over my son, he is all I have left, all that I care about now."

"Come Peregrin," Gandalf took the hobbit's hand as Pippin stood shakily on his damaged foot.

"No Mithrandir." Denethor laid his hand on Pippin's shoulder making him wince slightly at the unexpected touch. "Please leave the little one here with me. He is injured and there is little he can do to help you in the battle."

"We'll take him along all the same." Legolas looked suspiciously at Denethor. "He is a comrade and I would not leave him behind."

"I would prefer if you left him." Denethor stated again. He held up the parchment decreeing Legolas' appointment, making as if to tear it apart. "In fact I insist!"

****************************************************************************

TBC


	92. Trusting to Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

Author – Llinos  
Beta and additional material – Marigold

Gandalf looked at Legolas and raised an eyebrow. The elf set his lips into a thin straight line and took Pippin's hands in his and bent to look closely into his face. Pippin smiled back ready to leave now and turned to look once more at Faramir.

The Captain was still caught in the raging fever but there were several attendants with him, mopping his head and soothing his dry lips with drops of water. Pippin turned back to Legolas and nodded expectantly.  
 _  
'Pippin?'_

_'legolas, you go ask i more cest.. cetin… things?'_

_'No I don't need to ask more questions. Pippin would you stay here for a while with the Lord Denethor?'_

_'why?'_

_'He asks it.'_

_'why?'_

_'Gandalf asked him for control of the City and, perversely, he has given it to me – but only if you stay here.'_

Pippin was very tempted to say 'why?' again, but decided it was making him seem like a petulant child. He did not want to stay with Denethor, it was that strange feeling, that touch of the palantír that made him uncomfortable. But on the other hand Gandalf and Legolas obviously needed him to keep this Lord placated so that they could try to protect the City. It seemed a small enough thing to ask and what had he to fear? He had endured greater terrors than being left with a grieving ruler, who was obviously distraught at his son's death and fearful for the other.

_'stay i legolas… you go… i watch at farmer…'_

'Faramir?'

'what i sayed…'

'You're not afraid?'

'not sayed that!'

'Pippin?'

'you bettrer go make gandalf be good at you…and good at i…'

'Thank you, Pippin.'

Legolas looked up at the others, "Pippin says he will be happy to stay and he is concerned about Captain Faramir's health too, so would be glad to sit and watch over him for a while."

Gandalf looked at Pippin and went to ruffle his curls and then thought better of it and clamped his shoulder instead and smiled at the diminutive hobbit. At that moment it occurred to him how thin and worn Pippin looked, how much he had been through and, although physically he was slightly smaller, how much he had grown in other ways. Well there was one thing he could do to help before they left.

"We will leave Peregrin here for a while my Lord Denethor." Gandalf said to the Steward. "But might I suggest, even though supplies are rationed and scarce, that you provide some sustenance for this little one. He has lacked proper nourishment for some time now and that is a sore trial for a hobbit."

****************************************************************************

"Mr Frodo, please take a little more food." Sam whispered urgently into his master's ear. "You've barely eaten enough to keep a fat flea alive!"

"Oh Sam, I really can't eat anything." Frodo breathed back. "My belly is sick and I think it will not thank me for any extra burden."

The two hobbits were whispering out of habit now. They had lain in the hollow crater by the side of the road for many hours until they were finally sure the marching orcs had passed them by. Even now, with the great army gone, they were finding it difficult to find the resolve to leave their relatively safe hiding place, although they both knew they must do so soon.

Frodo, Sam thought, looked thin and even more weary and was now even refusing food. Well food would do his master no good if it made him sick, at least they had some water given by the two orcs and, although it was a trifle brackish, it seemed quite safe. "Would you like some water Mr Frodo?" Sam suggested, "It might make your stomach feel better."

"I'll take a sip please Sam." Frodo gratefully accepted the water bottle and took the merest amount, just wetting his lips and tongue and swallowing the tiny residue. "Sam, what do you suppose it meant?"

"How do you mean? How do I suppose, what meant?" Sam was totally baffled. Frodo's mind seemed to wander off in directions Sam could not even guess at. But the little gardener understood now, now that he himself had carried and worn the Ring. And as they got closer to Orodruin, to the Ring's own cradle he knew that Frodo would be drawn further into its persona, becoming One with the entity that he bore, although it was the very thing he sought to destroy.

"The orcs! Merry and Pippin's orcs." He said with surprise. Frodo wondered that Sam looked at him with that strange mixture of fear and concern, of love and loathing. Then he remembered how he had felt when Bilbo had asked to hold the Ring again. The Uncle he loved dearly, who had always been so kind to him, had suddenly become this filthy, clawing abomination. It was just the Ring, that was all, nothing more. Sam was still Sam, it was he, Frodo that was strange, that gave his poor, dear Sam cause for concern.

"Mean, Mr Frodo?" Sam scratched his head as he considered the question. "I don't rightly know, I guess my gaffer would say it was a good omen. You know us falling on a piece of luck like that."

"Not just that they helped us, but what were the chances of us meeting the very same two orcs that had cared for Merry and Pip." Frodo seemed lightened at the memory. "It almost seemed meant. And Gandalf used to say that was a good thing."

"He did indeed, Mr Frodo," Sam smiled a little now. "Do you suppose they got away all right, Mr Merry and Mr Pippin?"

"I hope so Sam." Frodo sighed now. "It would be sad if none of us ever came back to the Shire and let folk know what became of us. But then if we fail I don't suppose there would be any point in going back at all."

"Come on now," Sam could feel the previous positive mood slipping away again. "Think of the luck we had in that meeting. They helped us both along, got us out of there and gave us food and water. Now if that isn't a good sign, I don't know what is."

Frodo smiled his sad little smile once more. "You're right Sam. Do you think it's clear now? Should we start off on our road again?"

"I reckon it must be clear now." Sam agreed. "Come on then let's make a start while we still feel luck is on our side."

"Yes Sam." Frodo loved the way Sam always made the best of everything. "We need something on our side and luck will do very well."

****************************************************************************

"Oi you back there!" A voice cut stridently across the wide road of Udûn. "Whadda yer think yer about?"

"We ain't about nothing," Grutfley stood quickly in front of Smagnu before the Uruk could answer. "There's good enough order in this battalion for the likes o' this army."

"Thass not what I'm a sayin'," The Uruk walked back down the line to the group now under the command of Smagnu and his self appointed lieutenant Grutfley. "Yer got 'bout the best controlled bunch o' rats in this 'ere line."

"Yes Captain." Smagnu was no stranger to keeping order, he was an experienced corporal and had been cock o' the walk in Barad-dûr for a long time. It was rare that he actually had to break heads these days, most of the other orcs tended to treat him with careful respect on the grounds that he could pick them up and drop them over the battlements like a fisherman throwing a sprat back into the water, indeed he had been known to do just that. "So you gotta question?"

"Yeah I have." The Orc Captain waved his whip at Smagnu's battalion. "How come you got more o' these insects in youse section than anyone else's? I bin awatchin' youse an it's getting' bigger 'n bigger."

Grutfley had noticed this too, the numbers of their group had been steadily increasing as word had gone along the line, and surreptitiously many of the smaller breeds had managed to slink away from their own sections to join Smagnu's. The word was that this Uruk had defended two of his own slaves against one of the drivers and that he and his lieutenant were very sparing with the whip. "Some have joined our group, thass 'cause it's the best ordered in this shambles." Grutfley sneered at the disorderly pushing and shoving going on further up the line. "We run an orderly platoon here."

Smagnu waved proudly over his orcs, who were all lined up in ranks of four and looking up at the Corporal, waiting for his command. "I bin a lickin' em into shape and they'll do you proud in battle." The Uruk was a good commander and had treated the soldiers fairly, making sure they got their rations and that the bigger ones did not steal from the smaller orcs.

"Yes, you're a credit, Corporal." The Captain nodded his approval. "Keep it up."

As he walked away Smagnu and Grutfley looked at each other with some surprise that their bluff had worked. They both shrugged and then did something orcs are never supposed to do – they chortled.

****************************************************************************

Pippin's eyes opened wide with disbelief at the meal that was laid before him. So far in Minas Tirith he had received the very basic fare of a community under siege. Before that Merry and he had moved from the iron rations of the orcs on the move, to the basic waybread and stew of the army camp. This was a repast fit for a king, or at least the Steward of a King, Pippin thought.

Nevertheless, Pippin remembered his manners and waited to be invited to sit at the well-laid table by one of the attendants and then observed Denethor's actions of rinsing his hands in the water brought to him and standing for a moment beside the chair, before sitting and breaking bread.

Pippin, like a good soldier must, tried to eat well, but in reality he had fasted so frequently over the past few weeks he found his appetite had diminished, either that or he was too anxious about what the Lord Denethor wanted, to be able to accord the meal a true hobbit welcome.

As Pippin picked at the remains of his dinner, he was also uncomfortably aware of Denethor looking at him, catching his gaze. Pippin did not look down; he faced the man back, searching in his eyes for an indication of whether he bode him ill.

Eventually Denethor rose from his chair and came to stand in front of Pippin. The hobbit scrambled quickly to his feet and backed up a few paces. He had not meant to do that, but a momentary panic had undermined his resolve. Denethor lifted his hands in apology and then turned his palms up towards Pippin, indicating that he meant him no harm.

The Steward now firmly held Pippin's gaze then beckoned to him; walking a few steps to the far door of the chamber, one that Pippin had not yet been through, and turning back to see if the hobbit was following.

Pippin decided that he had no clear reason to disobey this Lord, only an eerie feeling, but he would follow until he had a better plan. He limped after Denethor, casting a glance back at Faramir and his attendants.

The door led to a stairwell and Denethor had already started up when Pippin reached the foot. Resolutely he climbed up after the Steward, his feeling of foreboding growing with each step. When he reached the top Denethor was waiting for him and took a key from around his neck and let them into the door at the top of the tower. It was a small room and dark, for all it was so high up, but night had fallen and there was little moonlight.

But what struck Pippin most forcibly was the plinth in the centre of the circular room. He had seen an identical one before – in Isengard. He turned quickly to look back at the door he had come through. Denethor was locking it behind them.

****************************************************************************  
TBC


	93. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

Author: Llinos  
Beta: Marigold

As Gandalf, Gimli and Legolas made their way to the City gates to check the fortifications, the onslaught against Minas Tirith had abated somewhat with the dying light. Nevertheless, the three seasoned warriors were well aware that the siege could not last much longer and that the City could easily fall the following day.

"There are men deployed in the centre of the City where none are needed so urgently, I'll warrant," Gimli suggested. "It would be better to bring them forward before morning."

"I agree Master Dwarf," Legolas concurred. "What say you Gandalf?"

"You are in command, Legolas," Gandalf pointed out, "although I would not think it wise to move all the centrally positioned guard, it could easily be halved."

"I take the command in name only," Legolas smiled. "I trust Mithrandir you do not intend to weigh me with the responsibility of this war, I prefer to fight as a soldier, not a General."

"You give yourself too little credit, my dear elf." Gandalf clapped his colleague's shoulder. "What if I should be needed elsewhere? It would be better for you to be in command.

"I had not thought to take such responsibility, Gandalf," Legolas protested. "I merely accepted to prevent Denethor doing something even more bizarre." The elf looked questioningly at Gandalf, "It is clear he is not in full possession of his wits at present."

"Yes, and your acceptance was well done, I have faith in your ability." Gandalf reassured him. "Do not fear, I shall advise you at every turn, but ultimately the responsibility remains yours."

"Do you fear a different kind of assault against the City, Gandalf?" Gimli stopped walking to lean on his axe and look steadfastly at the wizard. "Are you expecting a conflict too great for man, elf or dwarf to master

"Who can say, Gimli?" Gandalf returned his gaze. "The enemy has many forces at his disposal, some possibly greater than I. It is best to prepare for every eventuality."

Just then a cry went up from the people crowding around the road to the gate "Mithrandir! Mithrandir!" A young commander in charge in that sector hearing the shout spotted the three and hurried over. "Bring you orders from the Lord Denethor, Mithrandir?" He was obviously very anxious and looked as though he had not slept in a long time. "My men grow weary, but I am afraid to let any stand down at present."

"Prince Legolas, had been given the post of Commander-in-Chief by the Lord Denethor," Gandalf explained, handing the man the parchment to read. "Here are his credentials, you will take orders from him now."

Legolas smiled at the man, which surprised him a little. "What is your name, Sir?" he asked politely.

"Captain Malwyn, er Sir, I mean, Your Highness, Prince." The man stuttered, unsure of the way to address a royal prince, not to mention an elf.

"Very well Captain Malwyn, you may call me Commander Legolas." The elf looked quizzically at Gandalf who nodded very slightly that that was acceptable. Legolas continued more confidently. "Who else is in command? We need to move half of the men from the mid levels of the City to the fore. Then you may stand down half your men for two hours rest. They will then be able to relieve the others, that is all the time we can afford before dawn. How many soldiers are currently off duty?"

"There are 20 other Captains around the City, Commander." Malwyn counted them through in his head. "No, 22. I can send runners to them if you order it requesting half the mid guard be sent forward and half to stand down for two hours. To my knowledge, no men are off duty just now."

"Until first light we can halve the number of men on the battlements, the others must be ready, but all must rest, so they must guard the walls turn and turn about." Legolas glanced at Gandalf to see how he was doing. The wizard smiled and nodded. Commander Legolas took a deep breath, smiled and turned to Malwyn again. "Do you have any questions?"

"Just one, Commander," Malwyn said, "Will Minas Tirith fall? Will this be the end of Gondor?"

Commander Prince Legolas drew himself up and clamped the man's shoulder; "Let us hope not, Malwyn my friend." Legolas thought of the Rohirrim, camped a day's ride away and of Aragorn who must be on his way to the City. "By my best understanding, reinforcements are on the way."

****************************************************************************

Pippin backed away from Denethor in panic, but tripped as he did so and ended up sitting on the floor with his leg caught under him. The Steward offered his hand to help the hobbit up and Pippin saw nothing else as an option but to take it. He considered sending out a mental call for help to Legolas, but decided to wait and see what this strange man was going to do. Pippin was afraid, sorely afraid, but he was also morbidly curious. The siren call of a palantír was present in the room; he knew that one lay on the covered-over plinth. Pippin felt its magnetism, together with a desire to touch once more, to look into the compelling depths. It was greater even than the need he suffered for poppy.

Poppy! The thought reminded him, he had some in his pocket and his foot was hurting terribly after the climb up all those stairs. Pippin reached inside his surcoat and found the small box that contained the paste the healers had given him. He glanced up at Denethor who was watching him with a furrowed brow, obviously curious to know what he was up to. Pippin dipped his finger into the paste and ate it with a sigh, closing his eyes, as the flavour in itself always made him feel instantly better.

Denethor reached out and took the little box from him, sniffing the contents and then smiling at the hobbit with a knowing look. "Hmm opium. I wonder how long you've been addicted to this?" The Steward was well acquainted with the effects of the narcotic and reasoned that his purpose may be served well by the halfling being more relaxed at the moment. He handed the box back and as Pippin started to replace the lid, Denethor restrained his hand, nodding towards the paste. His suggestion was quite clear.

Pippin shrugged and took second fingerful and then, the Steward's gaze mesmerized the hobbit and his will seemed to dissolve, another. He drew a deep breath and let his shoulders sag in relaxation as the drug took over his system.

Denethor took Pippin by the hand and led him to the plinth giving him a knowing look. He could sense the halfling's attraction and dread of the palantír and as he drew the cloth away from it, felt a small thrill run through the little hand in his. He looked down at Pippin's face. The small knight was calm and yet apprehensive.

The Steward knew well the perils of the glass seeing stone. He had wrestled long and hard, first with his conscience before he even dared to look into the mystical orb, then for control of the palantír itself. He had been aware that he might encounter great evil within the depths of the glass, but he was drawn by its promise of knowledge and wisdom, of the ability to see things hidden from other men and to achieve a greatness that he felt was his by right of birth and duty.

The halfling he was sure had been led to the palantíri by routes very different from his own. This small creature could surely never hope for, nor desire, power or might over others and yet still he had been compelled to the draw of the seeing stones. Perhaps in the first instance by force, but, Denethor studied Pippin with his piercing eyes, he had been drawn to it again, another occasion, when the little one had sought a stone for himself and then… then, he had regretted it, deeply. Something terrible had happened as a result.

Denethor realised with a jolt that just by holding the small hand in his, the physical contact was allowing him a sense of the halfling's mind. It was possible the connection, the common bond they shared via the palantíri was linking them. The halfling is already able to read minds with the elf, the Lord reasoned, therefore it is possible that I can touch his memory also.

This sudden realisation confirmed to Denethor that his plan was sound and would work beyond doubt. He needed, not just to know how Boromir died, he needed to see his son's death. The passion burned in him with a fervour that would not abate, he had to do this and he was certain now that Pippin's mind would be opened fully to him with the power of the palantír. Their shared experience with the seeing stones would serve him now and together they would relive the moment when his dearest son had sacrificed his life. Did this small being realise what a sacrifice that had been? Did he truly know how important Boromir was to him and to Gondor? Did he regret being the cause of the valiant soldier's death? The palantír would show him all of this, he knew enough to control it in the direction he needed, how to gain entry to this halfling's mind and soul.

He took Pippin's hands and found the halfling unhesitant now, although whether that was because of the opium or a willingness on the little one's part he was not sure, but nevertheless he laid the small hands on the glowing red orb and covered them with his own great hands. Together they gazed into the palantír.

The Steward did not use spoken words; he knew there was no purpose in them for the deaf halfling in any case. But he willed his mind to reach Pippin's through the force that now flowed between them.

****************************************************************************

Merry awoke with a small shudder. At first he thought he was cold but then he realised that he was in fact quite warm and there was a blanket around him that was not his, it was far too thick and luxurious. Ever since he had been blind, Merry always found waking to be the most disorientating and worrying time of his day, especially as he frequently was not too sure where he was or in whose company. A familiar voice nearby startled him for a moment, but then he realised that was what had awakened him.

"Merry, Merry! Do not fret!" Théoden woke the sleeping halfling when he began to whimper and tremble in his sleep. "What makes you shake so?"

"I was dreaming, I think." Merry sat up and made to rise to his feet, but Théoden stayed his movement. "I beg your forgiveness, my Lord."

"Do not get up Meriadoc," Théoden sat on the ground next to the hobbit. "I will sit with you for a moment, as we did on the Tower of Orthanc when you first offered me your sword and you will tell me what dream made you cry out."

"I'm not sure I remember, my Lord." Merry drew the blanket around him as a shiver ran through him. "I think it was a nightmare of the wraith king, but whether it was a memory or a foretelling I cannot say."

"Perhaps it was neither," Théoden suggested. "Maybe it was just your fear of the wraith. Do you fear him, Merry?"

"I would be foolhardy and a liar if I said I did not." Merry agreed. "I am but a blind hobbit and he a powerful and terrible foe. But I will try my Lord to let my fear be my weapon, not my failing."

"Thus have you always Meriadoc." Théoden put his hand on the halfling's shoulder, "From the first time I met you. I was awed at your courage then, even when you named it as fear. You stood on Orthanc and challenged me and then offered yourself up to the wraith king, that was not the act of one who turns away from danger and so it will serve you tomorrow."

"I hope to serve you tomorrow, my Lord. It will be a brave battle, won't it?" Merry said with a warm smile. "The poets and minstrels will have much to make memories with."

"They will indeed Meriadoc," Théoden smiled in spite of his foreboding. "Let us hope they will remember us both. We will know soon when the day breaks and we ride to battle."

"I can no longer tell night from day my Lord." Merry had been puzzled by this recent change but had not liked to ask, just assuming the weather had clouded over. "I do not feel the sun on my face any more."

"There was no sun this day spent." Théoden confirmed. "A black shadow lies across this land and I think we shall not see the sun again until this battle is fought and won. But I shall not sleep now Meriadoc, there is but an hour left before daybreak."

"Yes my Lord." Merry climbed to his feet and stood before Théoden "I too am ready to serve."

****************************************************************************

Pippin felt strangely calm as Denethor took his hands and placed them on the palantír, the poppy made him feel happy and pain free, but apart from that, as the great man had held his hand and led him forward, it was as if something had passed from the Steward into his mind, a new confidence, and he no longer felt afraid. He gazed into the palantír and with some surprise saw a vision there of Boromir, but not as he remembered him. He was a younger man with no beard, riding a spirited horse across a grassy plain with the City behind him.

Pippin looked up at the Steward and realised it was he that had shown this vision to him, through the glass ball. What did he want to know? What did he, Pippin, remember? The communication was unclear, not the fast moving conversations the hobbit was used to, he tried to make sense of this and understand what Denethor wanted. The vision changed and Pippin was looking at the horn that Boromir carried, but now it was split in two. But now he realised what the man wanted from him – to see his son's death.

Pippin resisted. It was not something he wished to relive. Part of the psyche of hobbits was that they could survive trauma more readily than many humans, sad things that they would sooner not think about. In spite of this, the image of Boromir's death had stayed with him for a long time and had been brought back to his mind when Smagnu had been shot, making him believe for a long time that his beloved orc had met the same fate. He did not want to pull either of those images back to his mind now, even relating it to Legolas had distressed him most terribly. Picturing the scene again would not change anything, it would not bring Boromir back, what was the point.

The image changed again, he saw himself. He was putting his finger into the poppy paste and eating it, his face smiling with relief and pleasure as his need for the drug was assuaged.

Pippin jumped a little with shock at the realisation that the Steward had seen his thoughts, even though he had not verbalised them within his mind as he did when he spoke to Legolas and Merry. Normally, unless he actually put his thoughts into his strange muddled up hobbity mind speak, the others could not hear him, either that or they just didn't listen to him think.

Denethor's message was perfectly clear – he wanted to see Boromir's death because of a great need inside of him – a desire that was similar to Pippin's own need for opium.

Pippin still held back, although not as strongly now, he felt his resistance weakening as sympathy for the elderly man struck him forcibly. Denethor loved his son desperately and had to know how he had met his end.

The hobbit glanced up at Denethor and held his eyes for a long moment, then they both returned their gaze to the palantír. Pippin was aware of a momentary jolt of something else, as if another entity had been alerted to their presence but Denethor seemed to have a familiarity with this that stemmed his anxiety for the moment. Nevertheless, it generated a sense of urgency in Pippin that he should get this over with and retreat from the situation as quickly as possible.

The hobbit allowed his mind to open up to the events leading to brave Boromir's defence of Merry and him. As the vision in the palantír changed to reflect his mind, Pippin gulped suddenly, almost biting his tongue, as his memory showed a clear picture of an orc swinging an axe towards Merry's head. Denethor felt the hobbit's sense of helplessness and then relief as Boromir appeared as if from nowhere, his hand staying the blow and ripping the axe from the orc to bury it in his back.

Pippin did bite his lip now because the sight of Merry grew in his thoughts as the view of him in the palantír sent his mind racing out towards his cousin and caused him to rein in the image immediately. In the palantír, Merry suddenly became faceless and Pippin felt an uncomfortable stirring as if someone were still trying to see who it was and to touch him at the same time. He knew instinctively it was not Denethor. All the more reason, Pippin decided to keep Merry and Legolas out of this situation.

The image moved on and Denethor, from Pippin's point of view, saw the now faceless Merry fighting alongside Boromir and himself, trying to use the skills the Gondorian had taught them. As the three retreated, Boromir sent his knife flying into the neck of another orc, then blew three sharp blasts on his horn.

They ran on but more orcs barred the way and Boromir downed several more of their assailants, while the hobbits kept alongside, ready to join in if they could, but keeping clear of the big man so as not to hamper him.

The orcs kept coming and Boromir, sounding the horn once more, pushed the two hobbits further away from their pursuers, urging them to run. He then turned again and struck an Uruk-hai. Merry and Pippin gained some ground but they both stopped in dismay that Boromir was not following and turned back to try and help him rather than running on to freedom. They both collected rocks and began to hurl them.

Pippin's body jerked in sympathy with the impact of the first arrow and Denethor heard him cry out for the first time, a small shout of horror and warning. He looked at the hobbit beside him and realised the sound had come from within Pippin's mind. He was already surprised that the two hobbits had fought so fiercely alongside his son and was now touched at this small one's emotion at witnessing Boromir's death once more.

The force of the arrow pushed Boromir backwards past the hobbits, finally ending up on his knees. But as yet more assailants rushed towards them, the Gondorian regained his feet and once more interposed his body in front of the two, downing several more orcs.

Another arrow slammed into the great noble chest, bringing Boromir to the ground. Pippin gave another gasp of anguish and pain. Denethor gasped too. He felt the perian's grief and terror at what was happening to his son and then Boromir's eyes locked with Pippin's, but through the palantír, Denethor saw the regret filled eyes of his heir seem to gaze straight into his own. The Steward clasped Pippin's hands tightly, pressing them harder against the glass orb as his emotions tipped over the edge, teetering on the brink of sanity.

Boromir tore his eyes away from the shocked hobbits and somehow struggled up to his feet to strike down three more foes, before a third arrow struck. He fell forward to his knees his face filled with not just the pain of the deeply embedded arrows, but the agony of defeat, not for himself but for his little ones. His head fell further forward as Merry and Pippin, rather than running in terror, lifted high their little swords and, just as he had taught them, screamed their battle cry of "The Shire!" rushing straight at their enemies to avenge his coming death.

Denethor felt the bewildered devastation in Pippin's mind as the orcs swept him and his companion up into their arms. As the final view of Boromir began to fade into the distance the Steward realised that these two small creatures had not cowered behind rocks as his son had fallen in their defence. He saw that the three had been comrades in arms and that each would have fought to the death for the other.

Denethor knew now that this small knight was fully deserving of the arms he had granted him. Although he believed it before, it was only on the word of others, now he had seen the proof. He knew also that he would never let Peregrin leave his side, it was as if he carried a part of Boromir within him forever and Denethor had to keep that portion of his son close to his body and soul.

Pippin looked up at the Steward in surprise as he felt warmth and something close to kindliness surge into his mind like a window had been opened on a sunny Spring morning. Denethor's eyes lit with sympathy for the tears that trickled down Pippin's pale cheeks and as he reached out to touch them away his hand suddenly lifted and landed as a blow instead, smacking across the perian's face.

Both were momentarily shocked, the feelings that had built between them had been abruptly interrupted by a slamming force that rent them violently apart and yet clove them both to the palantír.

Pippin began to breathe faster and Denethor wrenched his mind back around to tackle the intrusion, facing straight into the dark terror of the unblinking eye.

****************************************************************************

TBC


	94. Dangerous Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

Author: Llinos  
Beta and additional material: MarigoldG

The Witch king of Angmar circled over the growing dawn of Minas Tirith, the eight Nazgûl deployed around him and victory over the City assured for the coming day. His search for the new holder of Saruman’s palantír that had challenged his Master had come to nothing, but it had not revealed itself in any substance either and now the fate of the stronghold below lay in his reach. It was his, and his Master’s, for the taking.

The light was not yet enough to discern the readiness of the army below, but the Witch king knew that the defenders of the City were few and could not prevail against his forces, even with the help of the accursed wizard.

Suddenly he felt a call from his Master, something was stirring in the tower of Minas Tirith. The Lord Denethor no doubt was once more looking to his palantír to find answers to salvage his imminent defeat. The Wraith knew there was no hope for the Steward, if only by the fact that his own Master cast the shadow of despair over the man. But something had happened. Some new addition was clouding the view, his Master was angry. The Dark Lord was sensing a presence within the palantír that should not be there.

It was the wretched halfling! The one that had been ripped from him by the filthy wizard at the gates of the City. His Master had just encountered it in his view from the palantír, it was standing alongside of the Steward, Denethor.

He would swoop down on the Tower and snatch or kill it at once if he were able, but the building was too well fortified and inaccessible. The Witch king strove for the halfling’s thoughts. It was pathetically attempting to reassure the Steward but Denethor wanted to know the fate of the Ring as of course did his Master.

A wall of solid rock slammed down in the small creature’s mind. It surprised the three powerful beings who were all pressing eagerly forward trying to pry this information from the weak little thing. It had grown, its mind had become accustomed to discipline and control, although against this onslaught it could not hold everything back.

The Wraith’s Master sent a painful, sharp spear of demand penetrating into the tiny consciousness. The halfling flung his thoughts, his mind and body away from the Steward, away from the palantír and the Witch king and finally, summoning up all his strength, mental and physical, away from the Dark Lord.

Sauron snatched towards the elusive being and tried to grab it back, to encompass it once more in his shadow, but it was gone. Livid, a streak of rage shot from the Dark Lord intending to pull the infuriating insect back into his control, but to his disbelief he failed. But not completely. One small thought, a tiny memory remained. It had tried desperately to suppress it but the thought was too strong. The other! His companion had been faceless in the memory of the death of the Steward’s son, but as he had fought to lift Denethor’s mood of desperation, his thought had briefly touched on the other. He was abroad, not in Minas Tirith, but with an army that was riding towards the City, with the Rohirrim.

“Fly!” He commanded the Witch king. “Go now! Intercept the filthy horsemen and their aged, useless King. They bring the other halfling to war, the fools, do they not know it is mine? Fly fast! Go and destroy them now and bring it to me.”

****************************************************************************

Merry sat up proudly on Windfola, seated before Éowyn as the Rohirrim began the ride to the outer walls of the Rammas Echor. The warrior maiden was clad in steel mail with a tabard over and wore a helm that hid her golden locks, her sword at her hip and the heraldic shield slung upon her back. Merry still wore his leather jerkin and a small helm, which did not completely hide his fair curls. The elven rope was still wrapped around his waist, his ancient sword given to him by Éowyn was in its sheath at his side and his little buckler, with its white horse device, was held on his left arm.

Éowyn and Merry rode in the wake of the King, keeping just behind Snowmane, at a good pace. It was several leagues to where the out-walls had stood. They soon reached them; wild cries broke out and there was some clash of arms, but it was brief. The orcs busy about the walls were few and amazed and they were quickly slain or driven off. Before the ruin of the north-gate in the Rammas the king halted again.

Far away, maybe ten miles or more, there was a great burning, but between it and the Riders lines of fire blazed in a vast crescent, at the nearest point less than a league distant.

Silently the host of Rohan moved forward into the field of Gondor, pouring in slowly but steadily, like the rising tide through breaches in a dike that men have thought secure. After a while the king led his men away somewhat eastward, to come between the fires of the siege and the outer fields. Still they were unchallenged and still Théoden gave no signal. The City was now nearer, a smell of burning was in the air and a very shadow of death. The horses were uneasy, but the king sat upon Snowmane, motionless, gazing upon the agony of Minas Tirith as if stricken suddenly by anguish or by dread.

Then suddenly Merry felt it as last, beyond doubt: a change. Wind was in his face, far far away echoed the crash of a mighty boom.

At that sound the king sprang suddenly erect. Tall and proud he seemed again and rising in his stirrups he cried in a loud voice, more clear than any there had ever heard a mortal man achieve before:

Arise, arise, Riders of Théoden  
Fell deeds awake: fire and slaughter!  
Spear shall be shaken, shield be splintered,  
a sword-day, a red day, ere the sun rises!  
Ride now, ride now! Ride to Gondor!

With that he seized a great horn from Guthláf his banner-bearer and he blew such a blast upon it that it burst asunder. His golden shield was uncovered and lo! It shone like an image of the sun and the grass flamed green about the white feet of his steed. For morning came and with it a wind from the sea and the hosts of Mordor wailed and terror took them and they fled and died and the hoofs of wrath rode over them. Then all the host of Rohan burst into song and they sang as they slew, for the joy of battle was on them and the sound of their singing that was fair and terrible came even to the City.

****************************************************************************

Pippin was shocked as Denethor slapped his face, but only partly by the stinging pain. He looked up at the elderly Lord and saw no malice in his eyes, only anxiety and Pippin felt his mind stir in a different direction. He was bending his full will towards the palantír, trying to wrest control of it from the other who had probed at Pippin and made him withdraw his thoughts.

It was not the Lord Steward who had slapped him, Pippin knew that. His hand was guided by the Other and the malice was one that had touched him before, he felt it to the core of his being. It was a dark, evil malevolence that had buried a cold finger in his heart, but which had never managed to reach him. In any being other than a hobbit it would have frozen through to the very soul, but Pippin’s lightness and innocence had protected him from the very first time the Dark Lord had probed at his consciousness in the tower of Barad-dûr.

His hands remained frozen to the palantír and Pippin now felt the Other move to Denethor. The hobbit could glimpse vaguely the images cast before the weary eyes of the Steward. Minas Tirith was in flames, its towers crumbling to the ground, men falling stricken from the blazing ramparts. The great gates were gone and most of the buildings lay in ruins as orcs ran through the bloody, body littered streets, screeching and killing all they found.

The image moved on to show Gondor. It was laid waste, a barren, blackened countryside, devoid of life and light. Ithilien beside lay burnt and dead, a cover of grey cinder carpeted its once lush hills and vales. The wooded countryside of Lossarnach showed only blackened tree stumps and burnt out crofts. The grassy fields of Rohan were a blackened wasteland. Dol Amroth lay in ruins, the only life was scavenging orcs and other foul creatures.

Pippin breathed faster, his mind was a little befuddled by the opium and he was aware that Denethor had encouraged him to take more than he should have, an act he now regretted. He felt Denethor’s mind sinking deeper into despair as he viewed stricken images of his country and its neighbours. There was no hope left in the Steward, the images were to him as if the events had already occurred, but Pippin did not believe it. The hobbit could not think of a way to lighten the outlook for Denethor, other than by allowing information that he must not show, of Frodo and Sam and the Quest, of Merry, Éowyn and the Rohirrim, to seep into his own consciousness. As his thoughts flitted briefly in that direction he felt a sudden onslaught to his mind, as three powerful yet warped entities instantly strove to leech his secrets. The hobbit gritted his teeth and brought a wall of solid rock slamming down across his memories, shutting fast the access to his mind.

A tendril of thought wafted back, aimed towards the Steward. Pippin had tried to send one tiny ray of hope to let the beleaguered Lord know that there could be help and that all was not lost.

The little hobbit steeled his inner resources and, using the hard learned control of his mind which he was gradually achieving, managed to briefly isolate a view of the Rohirrim galloping valiantly towards Minas Tirith and even as the image, positive and shining, reached Denethor, Pippin could not help but let slip a brief sight of his Merry perched before Éowyn as they rode into battle.

He blanched in horror as he felt the Witch king and the Dark Lord seize upon his thought in a second and although Denethor lifted a little at Pippin’s message of salvation and liberation, still he tried to pull the thought back and away from those who preyed upon his mind. But it was too late, Merry shone like a beacon in his heart, his love too strong for the greatest will to suppress and now it had betrayed him.

****************************************************************************  
TBC


	95. No Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

Author: Llinos  
Beta and additional material: MarigoldG

"Stand firm! The new day is upon us." Legolas stood high on the ramparts of Minas Tirith and called to the waiting men. They saw that the elf stood tall, proud and fearless and that the great wizard, Mithrandir was standing firmly behind him. On the other side of the elf, a greater wonder, four square, his arms akimbo, was a dwarf, clad in mail and armour of strange design, his face stern, his axe glinting brightly in the morning sun.

"Men of Minas Tirith be ready to hold this City against the Dark." The elven prince entreated them. "The dawn is broken and the light is come, do not let it slip away!"

In the growing daybreak the land beyond the walls could now be discerned. There were great armies of orcs and men of rough visage from distant lands. Mighty battle machines were poised, ready to begin the assault upon the gates and walls of the great City. In the sky above, still circling endlessly round and round were the wraiths.

"Gandalf, can we prevail against this opposition?" Legolas spoke quietly to the wizard. "I know we must try, but it is not an equal battle."

"We must buy time," Gandalf mouthed back. "Keep morale high and, if we may, the wall and gates intact."

Gandalf surveyed the stalwart men of the City guard and then let his gaze stray up to the high tower of Denethor and the wizard wondered how young Pippin was faring. He had bought them authority to help the City and Gandalf wondered if he was now keeping the Lord Steward distracted in some way. Perhaps he should intervene. A red glowing light was visible from within the high tower and the wizard's thoughts fell suddenly upon a frightening realisation. Denethor had a palantír!

"Gandalf, look!" Legolas broke into the wizard's concentration. "A great engine with an iron face approaches the City gates! It is a terrible ram, a mighty giant of the forest drawn by many hideous beasts and guarded by fierce orcs. It may well rend the gates asunder!"

****************************************************************************

As Pippin and Denethor had clasped their hands about the palantír, both of them had been breathing hard and striving to escape from its ice-cold, blood-red compulsion. Pippin remembered the day, dared by an older lad, he had put his hand on his father's metal plough during the big freeze and his skin had stuck fast. In panic he had pulled away and torn his skin then cut himself on the sharp implement. Merry had found him crying in the barn and bound his handkerchief around the wound and carried him home, telling him not to be upset and that anyone could make such a mistake.

Now he had once more ripped his hands away from an even more terrifying force and this time Merry was not there to help. In fact he, Pippin, had sent their deadly enemy off in pursuit of his cousin. The sliver of thought that had shone through his mind as he had pulled away had been enough for the Witch king and Pippin, in horror, felt him turn his vengeful intent towards Merry.

The hobbit was slumped against the wall where the force of the separation from the palantír had thrown him. He looked up at Denethor and, although Pippin had shut most of his thoughts off, especially the last one of Merry, and was no longer in physical contact with the palantír, he was still aware of the residual echoes from Sauron.

The Dark Lord was emanating pulses of fiery venom towards Denethor and Pippin could feel the power of the force being directed at the Steward. He was unable to identify specific words or pictures as before, but the hobbit now had a different perspective on the communication. He knew it was evil; he knew it was designed to make the noble Steward despair; he knew it was giving the man instructions – what he could not tell, but above all, he knew it was false!

Denethor kept his eyes fixed firmly on the palantír, his mighty will striving to keep control and to turn it where he would, towards the outskirts of Minas Tirith, to find succour and aid for his beleaguered City. The Dark Lord appeared to bend before him, to sway and fall back, gradually allowing him to hold some vestige of light as the dawn rolled over the tower where he struggled and the perian waited.

With the light, his vision focussed on an image and Denethor seemed to be gazing straight through the glass ball and seeing what was on the other side. In the orb Peregrin was slumped against the wall and as he lay there, half propped up against the masonry, suddenly the brickwork was rent from end to end and the halfling fell through the wall to what must be certain death on the cold flags 100 yards below.

But before the small body could be smashed to pieces, a great black cloud of flesh and scales swept across his path and caught him up in jagged talons.

Then Denethor felt the chilling voice of the Dark Lord breathe ice and fire into his mind. **'ALL SHALL PERISH – SAVE THIS LITTLE MORSEL! IT IS A DELICACY I SHALL KEEP FOR ALL TIME UNTIL ITS LIVING FLESH SHALL BE DECAYED BEFORE ITS EYES AND TORN FROM ITS VERY SOUL AND THE EXQUISITE TORTURE OF ITS MIND SHALL CONTINUE BEYOND ALL ETERNITY. SUCH A FATE THIS NAÏVE PAWN OF ISTARI FOOLS HAS EARNED BY DEFIANCE OF THE ONE MASTER! ALL SHALL BURN – BUT IT WILL PERSIST IN DELICIOUS AGONY, ISOLATION AND PAIN WITHOUT REST, WITHOUT LET, WITHOUT PEACE, ENDURING EACH SECOND AS IF IT WERE ONE THOUSAND YEARS, UNTIL TIME ITSELF SHALL END!'**

****************************************************************************

The progress of the mighty ram being rolled up to the City gates reverberated through the walls. Long had it been forging in the dark smithies of Mordor and its hideous head, founded of black steel was shaped in the likeness of a ravening wolf; on it spells of ruin lay. Grond they named it in memory of the Hammer of the Underworld of old. Great beasts drew it, orcs surrounded it and behind walked mountain trolls to wield it.

Legolas himself led a team of archers up onto the towers that stood about the gates and they rained down a wall of arrows upon the orcs, men and trolls that propelled the great engine into the defences of Minas Tirith. All before the walls on either side of the gates the ground was choked with wreck and with bodies of the slain; yet still driven as by a madness, more and more came up.

The drums rolled and rattled and with a vast rush Grond was hurled forward by huge hands. It battered against the gates and a deep boom rumbled through the City like thunder running in the clouds.

At that moment a dread black cloud swooped low over the City gates filling defenders and foes alike with great fear. The hands of men drooped to their sides and no bow sang. Legolas agilely leapt down from the walls and stood firm next to Gandalf, keeping his eyes fixed steadfastly on the trembling gates.

Thrice the Black Captain cried aloud in a dreadful voice, speaking in some forgotten tongue words of power and terror to rend both heart and stone. Thrice the great ram boomed and suddenly upon the last stroke the gates of the City broke. As if stricken by some blasting spell they burst asunder and there was a flash of searing lightning and the doors tumbled in riven fragments to the ground.

The Lord of the Nazgûl flew down to the fallen gates, a great black shape against the fires beyond he loomed up, grown to a vast menace of despair as he swooped in under the archway that no enemy ever yet had passed and all seemed to fly before his face.

But there, waiting silently, behind the broken gates, stood Gandalf and Legolas. The elf kept his bow trained firmly upon the invader and the wizard lifted his staff and the huge shadow halted. "You cannot enter here!" Gandalf cried.

"Old fool!" the apparition replied. "Old fool! This is my hour do you not know Death when you see it? Death is now upon this City and upon you!"

"Go back! You cannot hold sway in this stronghold of men. For all that you destroy, two more shall come. Leave now and fall back into the nothingness that awaits you. You are for the dead and this place is yet for the living!"

A deathly silence in the midst of the battle fell upon the two great forces of Istari and Dark Lord. Then the morning air was filled with a distant but shrill cry. Horns in dark Mindolluin's sides they echoed, great horns of the North wildly blowing. Rohan had come at last.

The Witch king faltered, sniffing with his unseen nose in the blackened air. He turned the head of his steed around and looked all about him. Then, as Gandalf watched in taut anticipation, the hollow cowl turned suddenly to the shining tower where a red glow was still visible.

Suddenly there was a cry of anguish and as Gandalf turned he saw Legolas fall to his knees, his hands clapped tightly about his pointed ears as if in deep agony.

"What is it, Legolas?" He asked urgently. "You must tell me, if you can." Gandalf glanced up to see what the Witch king's reaction had been and was disturbed to see that his foe had reined in his foul steed and was ascending, wheeling and setting course for the source of the horn blasts.

"It's a-an image – very confused." Legolas gasped weakly. "From… I think… from Pippin, although others were there too."

"Which others?" Gandalf shook Legolas's shoulder, realising too late that he should probably have heeded his earlier foreboding and gone to see how Pippin was faring. "Who else was there?"

"D-Denethor, I think it was." Legolas sounded badly shaken. "And others, much evil… from before, I am sure it was the Dark Lord Sauron himself and the Witch king had joined him. Pip-Pippin did not reveal much – he shut his mind. The little one has become very strong, but… but…"

"What? The image? Quickly! What was the image?" Gandalf knew this did not bode well, but he needed to know what had occurred – what Legolas was seeing.

"It was Pippin's thought," Legolas put his hand on his forehead as if he could touch the memory. "He thought of Merry. He could not hold it back and then he saw him sitting on Windfola in front of Éowyn riding towards Minas Tirith with the Rohirrim. The Dark Lord… He… needs, no… He sent, the Witch king to stop them and to take Merry!"

****************************************************************************

Merry ducked down low on Windfola at Éowyn's shout. She swung her great sword and another orc fell beneath the great grey steed's hooves. As she twisted in the saddle from the opposite direction Merry sensed a movement beneath them and, still crouching low, raised his small buckler to fend off a spear thrust, following through with his own small sword to strike at the assailant eliciting a cry of defeat.

"Good stroke Merry," Éowyn turned back from her own downed opponent to see that the hobbit had struck fast and true. "Our count is rising, we will each equal Éomer yet and together, surpass him."

"How fares Théoden King and the field?" Merry asked. He was trying desperately to hear what was happening on the battlefield, but it was difficult, especially as he concentrated on his immediate surroundings to maintain his defence and attack.

"He rides onward and forward." Éowyn told the hobbit. "He leads the field, but we are close behind. The Eorlingas are pushing forward and defeating all in their path."

"Are we far from the City?" Merry cried above the cacophony of clashing, shouting and thundering hooves.

"It is in sight," Éowyn told him. "But it burns. The flames leap high from within the walls and without."

Merry's heart wrenched within him at this news. Pippin was locked up in that City at the mercy of the thronging armies and battle machines to say nothing of the flames and smoke. In that instant Merry wondered why he could not hear Pippin or Legolas and had not talked in his mind with them for a while. It was normal for them not to make contact all the time as it was distracting whilst pursuing other tasks and speaking to those around you. But Pippin and Legolas had both been silent for a long time. The elf Merry could understand, he was probably involved in important business with Gandalf or even Aragorn, but Pippin?

As Merry mused on this momentarily, a great cry suddenly went up from all around him. Horses were screeching in terror and men cried out, some voices in pain and others in fear and dread. There seemed to be a darkening of spirit that was almost tangible to the blind hobbit, even Éowyn clutched tightly to his shoulder in an unnaturally panic filled grip. "Éowyn! What is it?" He shouted urgently. But even before she could answer, Merry was certain he knew the answer.

The sounds of chaos around him indicated a great melee of horses and men. Some riders, Merry could hear, had been unseated and others were even now being carried away on their panic filled steeds. Suddenly Windfola tipped up and squealed in terror as Éowyn and the hobbit were thrown to the ground. Then the voice that he dreaded, but was certain would come, reverberated through his head.

'HALFLING – YOU CANNOT HIDE! YOUR FUTILE ATTEMPTS TO ESCAPE ME ARE EMPTY AND WITHOUT MEANING! THE OTHER BETRAYED YOU TO ME! THE LORD SAURON WILL TAKE HIM – AND I WILL TAKE YOU.'

As Merry turned his head fearfully up he saw the only thing in Middle Earth that he could see, but that which he dreaded the most.

****************************************************************************

Denethor clutched his throat, gasping for air. His hands were at least now free of the palantír's hold and the dread voice had left his head, leaving him shaken and weak. The earlier images had been daunting enough, but he had been prepared to believe that these were falsehoods, lies sent to him by the enemy to drive him to despair.

However the last encounter had been different, he had wrested the palantír to his own will and had held sway over the Dark Lord. Then he had seen the truth. All would burn, his City would become ashes, the buildings indistinguishable from the people as all became charred and burnt upon a great pyre that had been Minas Tirith. All except the little halfling.

The Steward looked down at the small figure propped up against the wall, eyeing him with reserved caution, but no sign of fear. And as he looked he felt an overwhelming sense of pity. He could not let the Dark Lord carry out his threat to this little mite. To burn would be a release, compared to the horrors Sauron held in store for the small, innocent halfling. It could not be – he would not let it be.

Denethor stepped forward and caught hold of Pippin's arms and lifted him to his feet. He turned him round and together they stepped towards the door. Pippin stumbled, his foot still painful and his circulation poor from inactivity. The Steward bent to stay his fall and then lifted him off his feet and over his great iron clad shoulder.

Pippin was more than a little surprised at this treatment, but saw no practical way to protest it and instead lay still on the strong shoulder waiting to be put down again.

As Denethor returned to the chamber he saw, to his anger that Faramir had been taken away. "Where is my son?" he roared to the attendant there. "Speak man!"

"He is gone by order of Beregond." The man was trembling, he had tried to dissuade Beregond against his course of action, defying their Lord and taking his only remaining son to the leeches in the House of Healing. "I tried to stop him, Lord, but he would not be gainsayed."

"Very well," Denethor marched angrily passed the man, Pippin still hoisted on his shoulder. "It is too late for him, but I shall not wait to burn."

"I'm sorry my Lord?" The man was very afraid now. He did not understand what was going on, but suspected his master had taken leave of his senses. "…wait to burn, My Lord?"

"We shall all burn, but I by no other's hand." Denethor marched to the end of the hall and opened the great door. "If burn I must, then I shall be the cause of it. Bring me rags and fuel and a torch to Rath Dínen. There I shall perish, no long slow sleep of death embalmed. I will burn as a heathen king before ever a ship sailed hither from the West."

"But Lord," The man dared to question once more. "What of the City? And the halfling – what of he? Mithrandir will ask I have no doubt."

"Mithrandir never served this one aught but ill. I will take him to safety of a kind." Denethor patted Pippin on the back. "He shall burn with me – now fetch the wood and materials – run man! before the City burns us of its own accord."

****************************************************************************  
TBC


	96. No Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

Author: Llinos  
Beta and additional material: MarigoldG

As the Witch king had wheeled around and left, Gandalf first looked back up at the tower and then let his eyes follow the retreating shape in the sky. Although the wizard knew the Wraith did not flee, but rather was gone in pursuit of another prey. The Rohirrim were riding from that direction and Gandalf knew the devastating blow the Lord of the Nazgûl could strike against the massed troops of riders.

A deep wrenching gasp from Legolas made him turn towards the elf, who was even now climbing to his feet, having been brought to his knees by the disturbing thought images he had received earlier. Gimli was by his side, helping him up and Gandalf took his other arm and supported him the rest of the way to his feet.

"I must leave." Gandalf told the two. He pointed up towards the tower. "I fear for young Peregrin. But there is no time. I must pursue the Nazgûl. You Legolas must stay here before the gates and Gimli must aid you."

"Wait!" Legolas clutched the wizard's white clad arm. "You are right to fear for Pippin. He is in great danger, I am sure."

"The Black Rider is even now abroad and he will yet bring ruin on us." Gandalf put his hand on the elf's shoulders. "You and Gimli must direct the holding of the gates, the men of the City are weary, they need help."

They could all see this was so. Even as the Black Captain had retreated his forces had fallen back to a large extent, but the City was vulnerable and exposed without its mighty gates as protection. The guard of Minas Tirith were standing firm, but they needed leadership.

"But Pippin!" Legolas practically pleaded now. "You cannot desert him! I am not sure what Denethor intends, I could not clearly see his mind and when Pippin severed direct contact with him it was only hazy, but I know he is bent on some dire purpose. Pippin will not speak to me – he is trying to keep away – but he is anxious. The Lord Denethor's depression grows deeper and he holds Pippin now and takes him… takes him away somewhere."

Gandalf had listened carefully and then paused in thought for several long moments. At last he spoke, his voice filled with resolve. "It is not an easy choice, but I will go to find Pippin. I must since no other help can reach him. But evil and sorrow will come of this. Even in the heart of our stronghold the Enemy has power to strike us for His will it is that is at work."

****************************************************************************

Denethor passed on down the steep winding road. Light was growing and the tall columns and carven figures beside the way went slowly by like grey ghosts. Pippin across his shoulder was now becoming distraught at the journey, wondering where they were going and to what purpose, especially as the Steward's mood had seemed to sink lower and lower into hopelessness and despair. He struggled now against the mail-clad shoulder, trying in vain to dislodge himself, but Denethor held him firmly.

What also disturbed the hobbit was that the Steward had taken also the palantír with him, wrapping it in its cloth and carrying it now secure under his other arm. Pippin could feel the hum and call of it even now.

At last they came to Rath Dínen and hastened towards the House of the Stewards, looming in the early light under its great dome. As they reached the door, Denethor spoke to the guard who then stood aside and ushered them through.

As the great man set Pippin down he could tell another order was given to the man on the door, who left immediately. Pippin looked around wide-eyed at his new surroundings, taking in the monuments, the engraved plaques and the lifeless but perfectly preserved bodies. But what caught and held his attention the most was a table with wood piled under it and high all about it. Next to it was a large cask, which Denethor cracked and then lifted so that he could pour the contents onto the wood.

Pippin backed away as the Steward moved towards him. The grim faced man had taken a flaming torch from a holder in the wall and the hobbit did not like the combination of wood, oil and fire. Perhaps now would be a good time to call for Legolas he thought.

But before Pippin could reach out mentally to the elf, he fell suddenly to his knees in dire and flaming agony.

****************************************************************************

Merry crawled on his hands and knees, his eyes cast down, not wishing to look up into the face of the Witch king. Before him he heard the terrified cry of a great horse and Théoden's voice trying to calm Snowmane. Merry backed up, realising that the steed was just in front of him and as he did so Théoden's voice came again. "Whoa Snowmane, Merry! Move back, back! Snowmane is hit, he falls!"

There was a terrible solid sound of flesh hitting the ground as the horse keeled over, narrowly missing the hobbit. Merry could feel the still warm body of Snowmane trembling beside him. Théoden had at the last possible moment pulled his mount's reins hard around and forced the stricken animal over onto his side, thereby missing the hobbit by inches as he fell. The King had managed to slide off as he completed the manoeuvre, although had he not seen Merry in time he realised the horse would probably have crushed them both.

Théoden lifted his great sword, standing tall over the little hobbit who was relieved to hear the king whisper reassuringly "All right Meriadoc?" Then Merry felt Éowyn's hand touch upon his head as the warrior maiden stood beside her uncle, their kingly blood causing neither of them to be cowed or darkened by the terrible presence that loomed over them.

The stench of the foul beast ridden by the Witch king was almost suffocating and the Black Captain himself made no move against them yet. Rather the great black nightmare of living carrion swung its long neck forward and smote Théoden to the ground with a single blow, its ugly great head having the strength of a crushing metal ball.

As the King was felled, the creature screamed in triumph and turned its long neck back so the fearful beak could tear at the unconscious Théoden.

Merry looked up and saw the terrible white apparition of a king again. He clasped tightly to his small sword and reached up for Éowyn's hand and pulled himself to his feet with her help. As she lifted the hobbit her voice rang out in defiance, "Begone, foul dwimmerlaik, lord of carrion! Leave the fallen in peace!"

A cold voice answered and Merry could see that the Witch king spoke to her and he was uncloaked now so the hobbit realised she would not be able to see the Wraith at all. "Come not between the Nazgûl and his prey! Or he will not slay thee in thy turn. He will bear thee away to the houses of lamentation, beyond all darkness, where thy flesh shall be devoured and thy shrivelled mind be left naked to the Lidless Eye."

A sword rang as it was drawn. "Do what you will, but I will hinder it, if I may."

"Hinder me? Thou fool. No living man may hinder me!"

Éowyn's clear laugh was like the ring of steel. "But no living man am I! You look upon a woman and…" She touched Merry's shoulder, "a hobbit, who, though half the stature, is as great an adversary as any living man and yet not one."

"I have no fear left to give you." Merry's voice now joined Éowyn's defiance. "You have chased my cousin and me from Isengard to Edoras to Barad-dûr and back through Mordor and still you do not prevail. So do your worst!"

The great beast swung around towards Éowyn now and the mighty head caught the maid in the midriff, knocking her off her feet and swiping her body around in a semi-circle before pinning her to the ground.

Merry was not sure what had happened but he realised that Éowyn was no longer beside him and he stood, feet firmly apart, his sword bravely clasped in both hands, listening desperately for an indication of which way to strike. The Witch king he could still see, he was high off the ground, seated on, what was to Merry, the invisible winged beast. But the creature itself seemed to have attacked Éowyn. Then the hobbit heard a voice calling to him. "Merry! Merry! Unbind me! Unbind me!" At first he thought it was Éowyn, but then the realisation dawned quickly. It was his 'magnic' rope!

As fast as his fingers would work, Merry unwrapped the thick silvern cord from around his waist. The job was made easier by the fact that the rope was glowing and he could now see it clearly. Merry lifted the rope up, not too sure what he was to do with it at first, but then he saw, to his utter astonishment, a twin piece of rope suspended in midair, also glowing fiercely. It was the piece of Pippin's rope left there when he was attacked by the Witch king outside Minas Tirith.

The elven rope snaked out with astonishing speed to find its lost half and join with it once more. As the two pieces of cut rope melded together, Merry hung on hard, knowing that his strength of will was passing into the magical rope. He clamped his teeth and willed his strange ally to win until he was rewarded by the sound of a clarion screech of pain as the silvery rope pulled upwards, something obviously caught in it that tugged frantically back against the strain.

Éowyn felt the pressure on her back ease and then vanish, allowing her to roll over. She gained her feet quickly, sword still in hand and saw her adversary being pulled up by a noose of shining rope. Merry the little hobbit stood at the end of the rope, his sword in one hand and the silver cord straining in the other.

Without hesitation the warrior maiden sprang forward and smote the great head from its body. It gave one last death scream and Éowyn sprang backwards as the huge shape crashed to ruin, vast wings outspread, crumpled on the earth; and with its fall the shadow passed away. A light fell about her and her hair shone in the sunrise. The magical rope slowly unwound itself from the fallen beast and returned to entwine itself around Merry's waist once more.

Out of the wreck rose the Black Rider, tall and threatening, but Éowyn could not see him. He was uncloaked and invisible. Merry moved quickly to stand bravely between the Wraith Lord and the place where he heard the maid choking back her horror. He looked up at the Witch king, still filled with horror at the deathly apparition, but no longer quaking with fear as in the past. His Lord and friend, King Théoden lay stricken somewhere behind him and his friend and comrade-in-arms, Éowyn was vulnerable to this tyrant. Merry vowed to himself he would die before relinquishing his stand against the white apparition.

The hobbit raised his sword and faced the ancient white king that only he could see. The apparition struck out with deadly force, the blade searing across Merry's shoulder blade and down towards his waist, cutting right through the leather jerkin and leaving a deep jagged slash across his chest. He fell back grabbing at the wound attempting to stem the blood flow.

As the hobbit fell, he saw the Witch king raise his great mace and he frantically called out to Éowyn as the metal star swung towards her. "Éowyn, your shield! Protect yourself."

Éowyn lifted her shield to fend off the blow, but nevertheless, as the great mace struck her defence her arm was shattered and she fell back in pain and anguish.

Merry gasped in horror. He was still clutching the terrible gash in his chest, which spurted blood like a red fountain, soaking through his small fingers as he tried to stem the flow. His chest was turning cold as the effect of the Morgul blade ran through the wound. He saw the apparition move toward Éowyn to finish her off and with shaking legs he pulled himself up to his feet and raising his little sword with both hands reached into his mind and gave the loudest mind speak shout he had ever managed.

_'YOU NO GO PAST I!'_

****************************************************************************

TBC


	97. Coup de gras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

Author: Llinos  
Beta and additional material: MarigoldG

Pippin moved his arms from the tearing pain in his chest to cover his ears. The agonising pain that had swept across his upper body had terrified him, he was sure it came from Merry rather than Legolas and the skull shaking mental shout that followed confirmed it.

_'YOU NO GO PAST I!'_

Pippin was vaguely aware of being picked up and carried somewhere. Across a room? Being put on a table? It did not seem to make much sense, but Pippin could not focus. All he was aware of was Merry's crippling pain and his iron determination not to yield.

****************************************************************************

Legolas watched Gandalf race off towards the tower, hoping he would be in time. The elf was not sure at the moment what the problem was with Pippin, but he knew the little hobbit was in some sort of peril, more than he could physically handle perhaps and he was glad that the wizard had heeded his warning.

"Legolas, we must rally the men once more," Gimli's voice brought the elf back to reality, "and the City guard needs to be deployed more strategically around the gate."

Legolas pulled his attention back to the matters around him. Three of the Captains were near enough to hear him and at their head was Malwyn.

"Captain Malwyn," Legolas went over to him. "I trust that we still have twenty two captains. Are the men in fair spirit?"

"Those that have survived the onslaught will stand true, Commander," Malwyn confirmed. "What are your orders?"

"I promote you, Malwyn to Lieutenant Commander and please let it be known that General Gimli will be my deputy should I be incapacitated. You will obey his orders or those of Mithrandir should I be unable to continue."

"Yes Sir," Malwyn stood to attention. "I will spread the word. In the meantime, Sir should we bring more men to hold the gate?"

"Yes Lieutenant, I see you are a well trained soldier." Legolas nodded reassuringly "Please continue."

The three officers moved amongst the men, reorganising their positions and checking that all were still able to perform their duties.

"Why did you appoint me your deputy?" Gimli hissed. "I am sure a dwarf can command as well as an elf, but not so certain these men will follow me!

"It was necessary friend Gimli," Legolas whispered back. "I have a bad feeling that the hobbits will need me soon." The elf shuddered as if with cold as a strange shiver ran down his spine.

****************************************************************************

Gandalf strode as fast as the steep streets and his flowing robes would allow towards the Great Hall. Just before he reached the door he heard a voice call his name as footsteps hurried up from behind. "Mithrandir, Mithrandir! I beg pardon."

"What is it?" The wizard turned to see one of the guards, a man he remembered from before, "Beregond?"

"My Lord Denethor, Mithrandir." Beregond said in a voice filled with urgency. "He has taken leave of his senses I am certain."

"Why?" Gandalf was not surprised, but even more anxious now. "What has occurred? Peregrin? Faramir?"

"I took Lord Faramir to the Houses of Healing" Beregond reported. "It was done without my Lord's leave, I confess."

"Do not be ashamed," Gandalf reassured him, "It was well done, but what of the Lord Denethor?"

"He is gone to Rath Dínen," Beregond pointed in the direction. "He says he will burn and will not wait. He has had a pyre set to do the deed."

Gandalf swore a Istari curse under his breath. "Went he alone?"

"No, he took the small one, the perian with him." Beregond watched the wizard's face grow livid with anger. "That's why I looked for you, I think he means to burn him too."

"He shall not!" Gandalf turned on his heel and, with Beregond in tow, set off for the domed building at an even greater speed than before.

****************************************************************************

Denethor was so surprised at the reaction from the halfling that it slowed his resolve for several moments. The little one must have seen the pyre and been aware of the destiny that he planned for them both, but as he approached, Peregrin had suddenly doubled over as if in terrible agony and now crouched on the floor, his body hunched up and seemingly unaware of his surroundings.

Nevertheless, the Steward knew that he could not suffer the little one to live in the torment and agony that the Dark Lord had threatened. He carefully picked Peregrin up from the floor and carried him toward the readied deathbed. Although the halfling struggled and squirmed in his arms, it was not to fight him, but rather he appeared to be engaged in some other battle within himself.

This increased the Steward's resolve. He realised now, beyond doubt that he must destroy the physical body of this little one. The Dark Lord must be claiming him even now.

****************************************************************************

'FILTHY WORM! YOU HAVE JUST DESTROYED YOUR CHANCE OF AN EASY DEATH. I WILL NOT GRANT YOU SUCH A SIMPLE ESCAPE AS A SWORD THROUGH YOUR HEART!

The Witch King could hardly bring his spectral eyes to rest on the tiny entity that stood before him in defiance. He was torn between a desire to break it in half with one blow and to pick it up and squeeze the spirit out of it until it finally understood how inconsequential it was, compared to his strength and the power of his Master the Dark Lord. He had struck a simple slicing blow across its chest, cutting it and meaning to end it finally. But it had climbed to its feet once more. The Witch King had waited, watching it, expecting it to fall.

Yet still it stood firm. What could it possibly hope to achieve? Then it had challenged him! It was impossible! A mere insect was standing in the midst of ruin, upon a great battlefield of puny men who were yet twice its size and it held its sliver of a sword aloft like a dressmaker's pin and waved it at him. The Black Captain was about to step on it and end it once and for all.

But with the challenge had come something else, something unexpected. A wave of power, a strength of mind that was driven by a force outside of the evil apparition's knowledge. He had tasted this one's feelings before and been abhorred by them. The naivety, the simplicity, the innocent love, the fierce loyalty, the honesty, the devoted passion that he felt, that he would die for, that he would give his very soul for.

The Witch King paused and felt himself shudder. It was only for a moment though and he drew his being up once more and started to move towards the stricken King. He would destroy the monarch and leader of these foul horse riders and then set fear and dread among them until they fled before his black troops. Once more he was stopped by a great mental cry.

****************************************************************************

_'NO PASS I! GET IT BACK… YOU… WRAITH AT I!'_ Merry was breathing hard with the effort of shouting in his head at the wraith. He found it difficult to focus in the shadow world and was buffeted from all sides by an ethereal wind that distorted images and senses. Although his stand had held the Witch King back it drained his strength terribly. Just as he thought his mental barrier was starting to slip another voice pounded into the fray with a new and terrible strength he had not heard before.

_'NOOOOT TO GOOOOO AT MY MER! NOOOOOO AT HE!'_

'YOU STUPID CREATURES – HINDER ME NOT – UNLESS YOU CRAVE A LONG SLOW TORTURE THAT WILL MAKE YOU PLEAD FOR DEATH!'

Although the Wraith Lord spoke with power, both the hobbits could feel a slight mental quaver at their combined onslaught. Where their new found strength was coming from was hard to define, but they had learned much during their trials and this could be their ultimate test.

_'Stand fast little ones!'_ Legolas was drawn in now. Merry no longer had the strength or desire to keep him out. _'Merry you have too much pain, let it flow out, I will hold it for you.'_

_'legolas?'_ Merry almost quailed as he was reminded of the agony in his chest, but then he felt the elf kindly lift it off him, almost as if he were taking a heavy stone from his body and hanging it on his own. At first Merry thought to stop him, but then he knew that he had to accept the help being offered. _'thank legolas, sorry it go hurt you…'_

_'Think not of the pain, Merry.'_ Legolas was absorbing more and more of the wound and now he could also feel Pippin firmly embedded next to his cousin helping him to form a wall against the onslaught of their enemy. 'Don't take the hurt Pippin.' Legolas warned him, _'Leave it to me, you help Merry.'_

****************************************************************************

Gimli looked down in horror at the elf who was scrunched down beside the City wall, sheltered by fallen masonry from prying eyes. The dwarf saw a livid red streak of blood staining his friend's tunic and he suspected it was not his own. This made Gimli wonder which of the two hobbits had been so badly injured, but he knew there was nothing he could do to help now except watch over the elf and carry out his duties as General as best he could.

Gimil, son of Gloin, drew himself up to his full height and stood proudly in front of Legolas, his axe held firmly before him, ready for any eventuality.

****************************************************************************

Gandalf pounded once on the solid doors of Rath Dínen with his white staff and they gave way before the Istari's power. He and Beregond saw at once the assembled death pyre that Denethor had ordered built and the Steward was now standing upon the high table, the fuel around giving off the stench of lamp oil, a flaming brand in one hand and Peregrin held firmly around the waist with his other.

"Stay your hand, my Lord!" Gandalf commanded. "You are not yourself! Think better of this foul deed."

"Enough wizard!" Denethor shouted. "We all shall burn, but this one first, I will not allow him to suffer at the hands of the Dark Lord, and I will follow him to this fiery grave."

Gandalf moved forward tentatively. Pippin looked dazed and far away, he appeared to be unaware of his surroundings but in deep concentration, his face scrunched up in effort. His thoughts raced to Merry and he wondered with horror what terrors Pippin might be sharing with his cousin at that moment.

"Why do you want to take Peregrin's life? He has served Gondor with valour and you have rewarded him so, why would you treat him in this way?" The wizard was anxious not to force Denethor's hand as the brand was threatening to drop at any moment and the fire would certainly take both Steward and hobbit. Even a little wizardly levitation would not guarantee to prevent such an outcome.

"Fool of a sorcerer!" Denethor clamped Pippin tightly to him. "I must burn him to save him, of course."

****************************************************************************

Pippin was vaguely aware that something interesting, possibly even dangerous, was going on around him. Flickering his eyelashes slightly, he seemed to see Gandalf looking rather agitated about something. Someone else, the elderly Steward maybe, had a tight hold on him, squeezing him firmly against his own body. But whatever was happening Pippin knew that he could give it no attention, he was firmly focussed on Merry!

Merry's whole world at the moment consisted of one thing, a force that was trying to grow inside his head, increasing in volume and stature with every second. It was a mountainous white being that was determined to overwhelm him and drag him into a deep, dark abyss of death and lamentation. But Merry would not go and Pippin was determined not to let him, but if he slipped, if Merry should fall, he would not go alone, he Pip, would go too.

As the being multiplied in volume, both Merry and Pippin could feel the venom and malevolent evil that gave it strength, gave it the power to pull them down and suffocate them with it's cold white presence. It exerted a strength bought with many years of suffering, not it's own, but the terrible suffering and pain of others. It had taken men's own evil and greed and turned it against them, using their ambitions to taint the souls it bought so cheaply, always desiring more – more corruption, more degradation of its enemies, more all consuming power.

Merry gasped with effort and staggered a little as he stood resolutely before the monstrous white being with the crown. Then he wavered in his mind momentarily as he realised that the mental image was now twenty times larger than the reality. So this was where the battle would be fought!

The little hobbit summoned all his inner strength and reached out for Pippin's hand. They began to melt into one body and gradually, as their conscious thought joined so totally that it would have been impossible to distinguish one from the other, so their physical presence within the one mind merged together.

Each of the hobbits had grown in their ability to control what went on in their heads since they had learned to mindspeak, but now they surprised even themselves. Legolas was watching them, still absorbing and suffering Merry's pain, but aware enough to witness their incredible transformation.

The combined mental being of MerryPippin towered up to meet the Witch king. A tall powerful warrior they stood, the hair shimmering from golden to auburn, eyes flashing with a bright fire that changed colour from blue to green to turquoise. The pointed ears were sharper and the pert features were clearly defined, neither Took nor Brandybuck, but a handsome blending of both. The strong arm wielded a sword mightier than Anduril and struck across the Black Captain's arm, cleaving it from his body.

Furious at the assault, the Wraith struck back, but his blow passed harmlessly through the ethereal body of the great hobbit soldier. His blow now ineffectual as the sum of the hobbits' strength outweighed his own will. Then, as he wheeled on them once more, a great fiery mace now held in his remaining hand he saw in a blinding flash the source of their strength. It was driven by their lack of greed, their peace filled way of life, but chiefly by their glowing, shining love for each other.

In that second the realisation struck that there was nothing in the shadow world to pervert or corrupt the hobbit innocence and in frustrated anger the Witch king cried out – a searing screech that fell from the ethereal world to the real world and Merry the hobbit was once more aware of standing on a great battlefield, holding a tiny sword, in front of his direst enemy.

****************************************************************************

Denethor could see that Gandalf was getting ready to spring and possibly snatch the halfling from him. He would be ready. He kept a tight hold on Peregrin and moved into a position in the centre of the table so that he could set flames all about in a great circle before the interfering wizard could intervene.

Gandalf moved closer and held his hand up to try and stay the Lord Steward's intent, but it was too late, the torch was spinning around in a great arc as it caught the oil, instantaneously bursting into flames and igniting the fuel soaked wood in turn. Pippin was now slumped lifelessly in Denethor's arms and remained unaware of his fate.

****************************************************************************

Although he and Pippin had held him back in the netherworld, Merry knew he could not defeat this terrible enemy in the physical world as well. Éowyn was behind him somewhere, he thought she had been hurt, but perhaps she was able to still fight. He called out desperately to the warrior maiden. "Éowyn! Éowyn! Look in my mind – I can show you. Like we did before, can you try?"

Éowyn heard Merry calling to her and, ignoring the horrendous pain in her broken arm, still thrust into the shield straps, she pushed herself upright and saw Merry standing, blood pouring from his chest and holding his little sword aloft as if to strike at a much taller enemy. But there was no enemy there – that she could see. Théoden was lying prone just behind her and in front of Merry was the wreck of the great beast they had slain together.

She knew it was the Witch King that Merry faced and she knew he would not stand against him alone, not while she had breath in her body. Éowyn staggered to her feet and opened her eyes wide and then her mind, concentrating on the little hobbit before her with all her might, replaying the sensation she had experienced with Legolas when she had helped Merry to set Pippin's broken foot. Now, at need, she floated naturally back into the mind link with the two hobbits and the elf.

_'Éowyn, you see we in the mind now!'_

_'… know you well… yet you are both strange changed.'_

_'We most of belonged togethrer and be so strong.'_

_'They have joined Éowyn.'_ Legolas's mindvoice was filled with wonder at the hobbit's transformation. _'They have melded their minds together to become stronger.'_

_'Look now Éowyn! See he now!"_

MerryPippin, with the eyes that were blind to everything else, showed Éowyn, and Legolas their view of the Witch King. They were also aware that they showed the same image to the Witch King himself and he realised that his invisibility would no longer protect him as the woman before him lifted up her sword ready to strike her greatest blow.

The Witch King saw the raised sword and stepped back from the onslaught, but as he did so a sudden great pain in his thigh made him lurch forward in agony. Merry the hobbit had stabbed him with his sword. The tiny creature had dared to strike a physical blow on his presence in this world as well as the other.

Éowyn, still seeing the apparition's movements in MerryPippin's head, followed through with a tremendous blow and smote the head from the deathly being. The white crown rolled on the ground and a terrible scream went up and echoed across the battlefield.

MerryPippin, Éowyn and Legolas knew they had to pursue the being to the end. His physical form vanished and there was naught left beneath Éowyn's sword, but in the shadow world the terrible king swung round on the 'three' of them to give fight once more.

The abyss loomed and between them they tried to push the being, now incandescent with rage, into the black void, but all were weakened and the fight was hard. Legolas fell back, Merry's pain still pulling his body apart and his strength all but spent. Éowyn, unused to fighting in such an arena and sorely hurt now, both by her broken arm and the act of striking the killing blow itself taking so much from her, all she could do was watch as MerryPippin, the great hobbit warrior, battled for victory against their mightiest foe.

The two wrestled on the edge of blackness, neither one yielding or gaining ground. It seemed as if the two forces could remain locked in turmoil until the end of Middle Earth, or until time itself stopped. There was only one solution. The hobbit warrior saw it clearly, both adversaries must go into the abyss together, or both must survive. MerryPippin knew the Witch king must not live – could not be allowed to live – so they would sacrifice their existence too.

The Witch King felt the hobbit warrior's decision almost the second they had made it. There was no time left to negotiate, it was immediate, there was no resistance left, he could not hold onto life in either world now, the end was inevitable.

The abyss opened into a crater beneath them and tumbling in horror, fear and dread, the Witch King and MerryPippin were swallowed up by the blackness, a silence as terrifying as the cacophony of the living world, enveloping them in living death.

But then there was a jolt, Merry pulled his consciousness out of Pippin's and threw his unsuspecting cousin out of the link with a resolve that was almost brutal. Merry had made the decision, Pippin could not die, he loved him too much. His own sacrifice would be bearable if he at least believed that his darling, darling Pip could be spared. With a rent that tore at his soul, he sent Pippin away, away from death, away from destruction and away from him. Forever! One last sad little echo reverberated in Pippin's now isolated mind. _'love you my pip, al-way loved at you, al-way do love you – evrer and evrer and evrer…'_

****************************************************************************

Gandalf's robes were singed at the hem as he tried to wrest the hobbit from the grasp of the Steward. He lost his grip on the little one as Denethor pulled Pippin back into the depths of the furnace and his foot hair caught light burning his feet. Gandalf leaned forward to make one last mad attempt, hoping if he shouted loudly enough the Steward might drop the hobbit.

There was suddenly a terrible and unexpected scream that filled the chamber and to Gandalf's immense relief Denethor, in shock, did let go of Pippin and the wizard snatched him up in his enveloping arms, extinguishing the flames that had started to burn the hobbit's foot fur.

Gandalf held Pippin close for a moment and then realised that the little one was clasping his ears in agony and that he was sobbing as if he would die of grief. It was in that moment that the wizard realised what the shout had been that had caused the Steward to lose his grip on the hobbit. Pippin had screamed – he had used his voice! He had screamed out loud, his rediscovered voice filled with panic and anguish, "MERRY NOOOOO!"

****************************************************************************  
TBC


	98. Requiescat In Pace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

Author: Llinos  
Beta and additional material: MarigoldG  
 _Additional material borrowed from: Prof J R R Tolkien_

Legolas gasped as if it were his last breath. The ailing elf clutched at his still bleeding chest in anguish and opened his eyes wide. "No, please, come back!" He called to the thin air.

"Legolas? What happened? Are you wounded?" Gimli knelt before him, his face filled with concern and questions, especially as he could now discern tear tracts on the elf's white cheeks. "Merry? Pippin? How fare they?"

"It's Merry!" Legolas sat forward, the blood now seeping prolifically through his fingers, "He has gone completely and taken his pain with him. I don't feel it or him anymore." Legolas was more distraught at the loss than anything Gimli had seen before. "He leaves a terrible void in my soul where he once dwelt and now all I can feel is Pippin's overwhelming grief!"

"Young Meriadoc?" Gimli shook his head in disbelief at what he was hearing. "Are you saying he is lost? Is there nothing we can do?"

"N-nothing, I fear. He is b-beyond this world now." Legolas breathed deeply, trying to master his grief.

"There was a dreadful scream, Legolas," Gimli steadied the elf with a hand on his shoulder. He whispered in awe, "is that what took Merry? It sounded like a wraith, but more terrible. All about that I saw, comrade and enemy alike, crouched still in horror at the sound."

"It was the Witch King." Legolas breathed. "It was his death cry." The elf looked up at the clearing sky. "He is defeated! Gimli it was the bravest fight! Éowyn and Merry defeated his physical form, although I do not know all that happened in the living world, but Merry and Pippin… I cannot find the words to truly describe what took place; they joined their minds and battled him as one being. It – it was incredible, a wonder to behold, but even at the moment of victory Merry fell with him. I felt his sacrifice, he could not prevail without giving of himself and Pippin would have fallen too, the Witch King had a pull on the one warrior they had become."

Legolas paused for breath, looking up at Gimli to see his eyes grow wider with every word. "At the last moment Merry pulled him and Pippin apart and sent Pippin back. Pippin lives, but is drowning in sorrow, his heart is broken, I fear deeply for him. But Merry is gone I no long sense his life force – he is gone – gone!" The elf dropped his head down into his hands and wept.

Gimli stood in silence, for the moment too overcome for words. After a while Legolas looked up again. "Éowyn lives yet. I feel her soul faintly, she is as one in death, but there is still life."

Gimli felt sore at heart at the dreadful news was at a loss to know what to do for the best, so he resorted to the practical, "Come," he muttered gruffly and took Legolas's arm, "see if you can stand. Lean upon me and we will go to seek out Gandalf and find some means to bind your wound."

****************************************************************************

Théoden raised his head from the mud. His senses were returning gradually, slowed by age and inactivity. When he was young, the king thought, he would have leapt to his feet in a moment, but now the effort to move at all seemed like an impossible uphill climb. He remembered steering Snowmane away from the halfling, who was crawling on his hands and knees, and then falling from the stricken beast. He remembered the terrible presence of the Witch King and Éowyn standing beside him, while brave, blind little Merry had tried to stagger to his feet. Then the fearsome beast that the Wraith Lord rode had swung its great head around. Théoden had not seen it coming until it was too late, so swift was the foul thing's movement. The hideous skull had hit him like an iron mace and he had fallen.

He remembered no more until now and as he lifted up his eyes he beheld the terrifying sight of the black-scaled beast that had attacked him. It was laid low and foul steam was rising from its decapitated body. Merry stood in the wreck of the slime covered creature, his little sword held up in defiance, but at what, Théoden could not see. The hobbit rushed forward to stab at nothing and Éowyn followed behind him, swinging her sword one-handed in a cutting blow.

At first Théoden thought his Sisterdaughter was attacking Merry, he could see nothing else there, but as her blow swung round there was an unearthly cry that reverberated across the whole land. A silver crown spun through the air and fell to the ground as if she smote off the head of an invisible foe, then Éowyn's sword broke, sparkling into many shards and Théoden knew it was the Witch King.

The two warriors had collapsed forward, each dropping their swords and clasping their ears as the cry had come, lying across each other and now Éowyn lay motionless on the scorched ground, her body shielding that of the little hobbit as the battle raged on around them. But as Théoden eventually managed to rise to his feet he saw that the sky lightened and the lowering black shadow started to pass away allowing the blessed sun to break through. But although the darkness was almost gone, it seemed as if it had moved into his heart instead. His beloved Sisterdaughter lay unmoving on the battlefield amid the ruin of the invisible but terrible foe, whilst he was still living, gladly would Théoden have given his own life to have prevented this.

The King staggered towards the fallen maid and dropped to his knees at her side. "Éowyn! Éowyn!" Théoden cried, "Of all the warriors who should fall you were the one I could least spare, dearer than daughter." As he lifted Éowyn's still body up into his lap he saw his valiant swordthain, crumpled up into a tiny shape, lifeless on the ground.

"Merry?" Théoden reached out a hand to touch his curls, "Then you both are slain, I feared such a pass, but did not imagine to what valorous end you would come. To have laid low so terrible and mighty an enemy you have made such a noble and final sacrifice and perhaps too well have you both served your King and Rohan. Merry you spoke truly of the minstrels and ballad makers finding many deeds for their songs this day. And of all, yours and Éowyn's shall be the best remembered and most valiant deed."

Théoden felt tears spring to his eyes as he kissed Éowyn gently upon her brow and made ready to lift her up into his arms. Before he could, at that moment, there was a great clamour and all about them horns and trumpets were blowing. Théoden looked up, in his grief he had almost forgotten about the war, but now he saw that they were in danger of being caught in the very middle of the great battle. The conflict had swept past where they were and was now fiercer to the south but would soon move back across the vast field.

New forces of the enemy were hastening up the road from the river and from under the walls came the legions of Morgul and from the southward fields came footmen of Harad with horsemen before them and behind them rose the huge backs of the mûmakil with war-towers upon them.

But northward the white crest of Éomer led the great front of the Rohirrim, which he had again gathered and marshalled and out of the City came all the strength of men that was in it and the silver swan of Dol Amroth was borne in the van, driving the enemy from the Gate.

Éomer, seeing his Uncle, rode up in haste and with him came the knights of the household that still lived and had now mastered their horses. They looked in wonder at the carcase of the fell beast that lay there and their steeds would not go near. But Éomer leaped from the saddle and grief and dismay fell upon him as he came to the King and knelt at his stricken sister's side, taking her cold hand in his. "Éowyn, Éowyn, you lie so still? I cannot believe you perish in battle. What dread foe brought this about?"

Théoden laid Éowyn back into his lap. "Your beloved sister and Meriadoc showed great courage and between them they have battled and defeated the Witch King. Although they fought together, it was scarce an even match. The Wraith Lord in his might scattered a whole éored and yet the tiny halfling and maid stood firm before him and, in the end, prevailed. The cry that you heard was his death scream, but I fear they have perished with him."

"So the prophecy had come to pass." A voice they knew made Théoden and Éomer look up in surprise. There was Aragorn at the head of the Dunedin seated on a great horse. "We arrive in the midst of battle to find the greatest deed completed by a fair maid and a small hobbit." He dismounted and knelt beside Merry's curled up form, placing his hand gently on the halfling's brow. "Yet it was foretold by Glorfindel that no man could defeat the Witch King of Angmar and so it proved. Even as my own prophecy was fulfilled, so too have Meriadoc and Éowyn brought about another." Aragorn could not prevent the tears that fell from his eyes and he shook his head slowly in sadness as he ran his fingers down Merry's cheek, finding no sign of life. "It is strange to think that even as I left you both to follow my own destiny, yours was equally determined by the fates. But the loss of your precious life, Merry grieves my heart sorely."

Turning him over the ranger saw the terrible wound across Merry's chest and the blood soaked shirt showing through the slashed open jerkin. "Such a cut as this must have been a sore trial to bear, and yet I think it is not what overcame you." Aragorn traced his finger lightly over the gash. "Did the Witch King retaliate?"

"I witnessed no such strike, the Wraith must have struck first." Théoden gasped at the blood-covered chest. "I am certain Meriadoc fought even after he was wounded. He truly had a great heart and valiant spirit."

Then Aragorn turned to Éowyn, cradled still in the King's gentle arms. "Éowyn, I did not know that you would ride to battle, yet it does not amaze me that you accomplish greater deeds than a man might attempt." But as the ranger touched his hand to her cheek he noticed a slight mist of breath upon his vambrace. "My Lords Théoden, Éomer," he held the metal arm cover there longer, so all could see. "She is hurt, to the death maybe, but I deem that she yet lives!"

"Éowyn! It is a Grace that you are spared." The King eased her armour a little looser and Éomer helped him. "We will take her to the City with due haste, and trust we are in time." Together they lifted her up as the King ordered the men to fashion a bier and on that they placed Éowyn to carry her into the City.

Then Théoden turned to his heir, "Go now Éomer, you shall bear my standard into the battle, my fighting is done, my steed is slain and my rule is finished."

"Surely my Lord, you would lead the men on," Éomer pointed to the raging battle. "The day is not yet won."

"It is yours for the taking now, Éomer." Théoden said, "I am weary, when this war is fought and won you shall rule in my stead, I am too grieved for now to continue and I would see that Éowyn is given the best healing the City can offer."

The King beckoned forward his two faithful henchmen, Drâmym and Unomer who had appeared from the throng and had, with shock and then grief, caught sight of Merry lying at Théoden's feet. "Is there no bier on which to lay my swordthain?" Théoden asked sadly.

"There is none my Lord," Drâmym said, "But I will carry the Meriadoc from the field in my arms."

"Let him be borne forth as the warrior that he is," Théoden declared, turning to bend and retrieve his golden shield that had fallen in the fight "If no bier can be found, place him upon my shield. It is fitting that the noble armour, which he bore for his King, should now bear him from the field in great honour."

"Indeed, my Lord." Aragorn said as the King laid his purple cloak upon the upturned shield and the ranger carefully lifted Merry's small body up and reverently laid him upon the makeshift bier. "None but a halfling could fit such a pall," Aragorn kissed Merry's brow, "but it is fitting for one who slew an enemy no man among us could master."

Aragorn picked up Merry's sword and as he did the blade smoked like a dried branch and then crumbled and turned to ash. Aragorn laid the hilt at Merry's side and, taking his little hands in his he squeezed them gently to his heart before laying them crossed over the halfling's still breast.

"Goodnight, sweet Merry," he whispered. "I know the Valar will receive you with love and honour, dear friend."

****************************************************************************

Gandalf held Pippin closely to him. The hobbit was quivering and pressing his hands tightly over his ears, his eyes squeezed shut.

Beregond looked frantically from the wizard to the Steward who was now beyond help, his clothes were in flames and the wood and oil around, him an unapproachable conflagration. The smell of burning flesh was unmistakable and as Gandalf urged the soldier back towards the door, a mighty cry rang out from Denethor's lips and, still clutching the palantír in his hand, the last Steward of Gondor fell to his destruction upon the pyre.

Gandalf pulled the door closed behind them to shut off the stench of burning and set Pippin down on the ground so that he could take a better look at him. Pippin immediately flopped down to the ground, partly because his singed feet were painful, but mostly from grief and despair.

"Peregrin? Peregrin Took? Do you hear me?" The wizard bent down and lifted Pippin's chin a little so that he could see into his face. The hobbit was distraught, tears streaming from his eyes, as he hiccupped great sobs, not aware of anything around him. Gandalf guessed and knew insightfully much of what had happened. Pippin had cried out, that could mean only one thing, the Witch King had been slain and the spell was broken, but by whose hand had he perished and at what cost.

"Pippin, Pip." Gandalf tried again. "I know the Wraith Lord is dead, I heard his cry and I know you can hear and speak again. Can you tell me what occurred?"

Pippin kept his ears covered but looked at Gandalf at last. He whimpered in a tiny voice, "Merry dead… dead… gone… "

He sobbed and this time the wizard asked him no more but enfolded him in his arms, soothing his back with small pats and whispering, "there, there…" as he had when Pippin was a small child and had hurt himself or more often, been caught out in some mischief.

He remembered suddenly a warm summer's day in The Shire when a group of hobbit lads had been pilfering in his cart while it stood outside Bag End. They had obviously thrown Pippin, the smallest, up into the back and told him to throw things down to them. But when the wizard had caught them with a roar the big boys had run off leaving little Peregrin Took, unable to jump down from the big cart, to take the blame.

The little lad had at first bravely stood his ground and claimed an eagle had picked him up and dropped him there by accident. When Gandalf told him that the eagles were personal friends of his and that he would check the story, Pippin had broken down and confessed. Just as the wizard said he would inform the Thain of his wickedness Meriadoc Brandybuck, who had obviously crept back to the scene of the crime, tugged at his cloak and, trembling with fear, had claimed it was all his fault, he had put Pippin up there, he was very sorry and please don't tell the Thain.

That was when Pippin had cried bitterly, saying he was so sorry and please don't punish Merry and they'd both be good forever and ever and don't turn Merry into anything horrid! Gandalf had comforted the frightened little hobbit and patted his back and said he was forgiven this time and not to do it again. Merry had sniffed a little too, wiping unshed tears on the back of his sleeve and Gandalf had finally given them both a special ride on his cart. He remembered sadly the happy, proud grins on their faces sitting proudly up on the bench beside him as they jogged through Hobbiton.

Now in this tragedy the wizard held Pippin close again as he sobbed his painful grief that could have no end. In all his wisdom there was nothing, no words, Gandalf the White could think of to comfort the hobbit – or himself.

****************************************************************************

Legolas and Gimli had made their way slowly back from the Gate. Legolas was still touching lightly Pippin's mind, attempting to stroke and soothe him in much the same way that Gandalf was doing in the physical world, but his grief was too enormous to make much impression on it. Nevertheless he could feel the perian moving towards them, carried in Gandalf's arms.

As they came into view, in spite of the sun reaching through the cloud, a drizzle of rain had started and all the land seemed to weep with it. Gandalf, on spying Legolas and Gimli, hurried forward with Pippin carried on his shoulder, the hobbit's feet blistered from the flames adding to the pain of his broken bone, but in any case, too distraught to attempt to walk now. Beregond followed discretely behind.

The wizard set Pippin down as the two parties met and Legolas knelt on one knee as he drew Pippin to him, the hobbit burying his face in the elf's shoulder but still holding his hands over his ears.

_'Pip?'_

_'ummmun'_

_'Pippin, listen to me.'_

_'not!'_

_'Pippin, Merry wanted you to live. That's why he went without you.'_

_'not go be live… not got mer…'_

"Pippin?" Legolas spoke very softly, trying to ease Pippin's hands off his ears. "You can hear now can't you? And speak?"

Pippin blinked at Legolas, trying to decipher the difference between out-loud and mind-speak, "No, it go too loud," he whispered between sobs. The hobbit was so accustomed to his silent world that every slight sound was reverberating painfully in his head. _'it go hurt i much legolas…'_

'All right little one.' Legolas turned to Gandalf, "Can you bind his ears with something just for now? The sudden volume of his newly found hearing is painful to him."

Gandalf nodded and took a piece of cloth from inside the bag he always carried, glad to have something practical to do for the hobbit, he bound it around Pippin's brow making a little pad over each of the pointed ears to muffle the sound for him. The wizard wondered vaguely what had become of the little soldier's helm, but he suspected Pippin had always found it uncomfortable in any case. "There," he asked quietly, "is that better?"

Pippin waited for a moment and then nodded. Gandalf was glad that he was taking notice at last, although he now seemed to be stunned and in shock. The wizard encouraged him to sit on a step, while he helped Gimli to bind Legolas's wound with more bandages brought by Beregond after which they bound up Pippin's blistered feet.

Just as they had finished tying off the bindings, they heard the sound of commotion coming from the City Gate. Legolas stood to gaze into the distance, "It is Théoden," he announced, "He walks at the head of an entourage, I think they bear the fallen into the City. I must go down."

"Wait Legolas," Gandalf lifted his hand. "This may not be the best thing for Peregrin, I will take him to the lodgings and perhaps you should seek some further help from the healers for your wound."

"Sorry I Gandalf." The wizard looked round in surprise. Pippin was tugging at his robe. The wizard had become so accustomed to the hobbit not hearing or speaking, he had forgotten for the moment that he was listening. Pippin's speech was still very quiet and muddled and interspersed with heaving sobs, "I want - need to - go at see who it – p-please. I think it M-Merry."

****************************************************************************

The sad procession was entering the City Gates as wizard, elf, dwarf and hobbit came to meet it. The people who stood back to let them pass were in awe at the sight. The great King Théoden led the cortège and behind him was borne a beautiful maiden, with flowing golden hair, but clad as a warrior, she lay on a stretcher, which was carried at each corner by a fair soldier of the Rohirrim.

Following the maiden's bier was a great shield of gold carried by two warriors and, cushioned on a regal purple robe, lay a perian, his broken sword at his side, his chest bloody and torn, while his face, framed in fair curls, was deathly pale.

Pippin tugged at Gandalf's arm, "Please, put I down," he was still whispering, his own voice sounding painfully loud. "I have go see my Merry." The wizard complied and set him gently on the pavement and he stumbled as fast as he could on his sore feet towards the group.

Unomer and Drâmym saw him coming and placed the shield on the ground with great care. Drâmym stood aside as Pippin knelt beside the strange pall and took Merry's lifeless hand in his. The grief that fell from the tiny knight was almost too immense to contemplate. Slowly he brought his face down to rest on Merry's cold cheek and gently kissed the still lips. Then Pippin curled his body around his cousin's as if the heat of his body could leech enough warmth into the cold flesh to bring him back to life.

"Merry, Merry?" Pippin whispered it frantically into the delicate pointed ear. Please not leave I, please come back. I love you Merry. I not live without you. I can go talk again and go hear now, can you see again? Please open your eyes Merry, please look at me, Merry, Merry, please, if you love me, don't go, don't go."

"Pippin, dear heart," Legolas gently put his hand on Pippin's back. "I think Merry has gone my little one. Come away now. You have to let him rest in peace."

****************************************************************************

TBC


	99. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

Author: Llinos  
Beta and Additional Material: MarigoldG

Pippin was crouched over Merry's still body in the first circle of Minas Tirith, a cloth still bound about his head with pads shielding his too sensitive newly restored hearing. Around him a crowd had gathered, watching in awe and wonder at the strange sight. A mortally wounded perian had been brought in from the battlefield, carried on the King of Rohan's shield, draped in the King's purple cloak. He was obviously held in high esteem to be born so, especially as the _Ernil i Pheriannath_ was mourning over his remains with such grief. So great was his anguish that it saddened the hearts of all who watched.

King Théoden himself stood at the head of the procession and born also was a fair maiden dressed in battle armour, but she appeared to live yet. There was some colour about her face as well as movement in her breast and she breathed, but the halfling was deathly white and moved not at all.

Now even the great Mithrandir himself was waiting by and the strange elf who had been put in charge of the City Guard, was trying to ease the living perian away from the pall.

At length the procession started up again with the King in its front next to Mithrandir who led the way. Behind came the stretcher with its four attendants bearing the fair lady. Then followed two tall men at arms, the King's device upon their tabards, bearing the mighty shield holding the tiny figure of the fair perian, closely followed by the tiny knight. After came the elf and the dwarf, their heads bowed in either sorrow or respect, or perhaps both.

The solemn group wended their way, guided by Mithrandir, to the Houses of Healing and there the Lady Éowyn was laid upon a bed as the healers began to tend her wounds. The shield arm was badly broken, but the sorest hurt seemed to be about her right arm, which was cold and grey in pallor.

The shield that bore Merry was set down inside the House, but the healer who came to greet them, shook his head in sorrow. "There is nothing we can do for this little one, you must take him hence to the mortuary until his grave can be prepared."

Pippin shuddered at the man's words and Legolas laid his hand upon his shoulder in sympathy.

_'legolas! merry! not! not gone!'_

_'Pippin my sweet, I think you have to kiss Merry goodbye now.'_

Pippin looked frantically around at the people waiting. Gandalf patted his arm and Legolas looked at him sadly with his head on one side, Gimli shook his head in hopeless acceptance. Even the King and his men looked grim and full of sorrow. "Gandalf, I got go look at – no, look for Merry. He fought hard and I not knowded – know if he still be in he."

"Let us have one attempt." Legolas agreed, although he was certain it was futile, but for Pippin's sake he knew he had to try.

"Do you feel Merry now?" Gandalf asked them both. They each in turn had to shake their heads.

Legolas drew Pippin to him and touched his face, looking into his eyes as they both concentrated. Each of them reached out a hand to touch Merry lightly, Pippin his face and Legolas his hand. So silent was the wait that all breathing seemed to stop. Gimli shifted from one foot to the other but no other sound could be heard.

_'mer? where you go?'_

_'Merry dear heart, do you hear my voice?'_

Wait… a pulse… a beat… wait… nothing… wait… a breath… a pulse… wait

_'Legolas, Pippin, I fade, hold to me I beseech!'_

'We are here. Do not go, you are safe now. Come back to us.'

'come back at we eow – it go good at you…'

'You are most sad, both. You have lost something? It is very dark – I too am most lost.'

'you founded now eow – come back at we – ope up eyes at you…'

'Not now – first I must sleep and find Merry.'

Then the voice was gone and there was no other. Pippin and Legolas searched a while longer but looked up when they heard Gandalf's voice gently urging them back. "Pippin! Legolas! Come back now and tell me what you have found." The wizard was anxious that Pippin's desperate search might draw the hobbit too deeply into a vortex of anguish from which he would never recover.

Both elf and the hobbit shook their heads slightly as they opened their eyes to the light. Legolas looked up at Théoden. "Éowyn spoke to us," he explained, "her mind is lost and wandering but it is whole."

Théoden clasped Legolas's shoulder, "That is good tidings that you bring to an old man's sad heart. But you found no trace of the little one?"

"He abides no longer in our minds or in his body." Legolas shook his head in deep sorrow. "Sadly he is gone and he takes a piece of my soul with him, but I give it gladly."

Théoden turned to Gandalf and the healer, "Where do you let lie noble warriors slain in battle in this fair City? For wheresoever that be let this Holbytla – let the valiant Meriadoc, Swordthain to the King be placed to rest there until a tomb befitting his deeds may be fashioned."

"Gone. He's gone. Merry's gone." Pippin was defeated. He had carried a slim hope that Merry's soul would linger nearby and that he was not yet dead and that perhaps he could still be revived. But now all was lost and he could do nothing but grieve for his Merry and then maybe, if the Valar allowed, follow him.

****************************************************************************

"Here Cap'n, some good bacon with crisp rind on it. I toasted it fer yer special." The little orc laid down a tin platter laden with food, which besides the bacon included some hard biscuits with a smear of bacon fat and a dollop of boiled and mashed neaps and tatties. "Can I git yer summat to wash it down wiv?"

"Less yer got some ale there, I reckon not." Smagnu took up the plate and dug in. "Not bad, 's good grub," he snorted in between mouthfuls. He glanced over at Grutfley who was being handed the same. Even in Barad-dûr, where they had both had some authority and clout, neither of them had ever had such devoted service before. But then again, neither of them had ever seen any reason to treat their subordinates with anything other than anger and surly orders, delivered with the occasional blow or whiplash. Both Smagnu and Grutfley would have thought nothing of wringing an underling's neck – but that was before they met the little Pips.

Almost unknowingly, but never unwillingly, a change had been wrought in the two orcs as a result of their care of the halflings. At first Grutfley had suspected some kind of bewitchment and even the down to earth Smagnu thought there might be something faerie about the pair. But it didn't really matter what had caused it. Gradually they had learned that kindness and co-operation was far more productive and rewarding than blows and curses.

It was not that either of them was inherently cruel, their maker had long since stopped troubling to include that gene in their makeup, there was no need, orcs were a cruel race, it was all they knew. So when the two little Pips had come into their lives, with the naïve trust that the orcs would look after them and rewarding them with respect and, in Smagnu and little Pip's case, a growing affection, gradually the two rough orcs had learned something new.

Now it was paying dividends. The battalion of little slave orcs that they had inherited from the vicious slave driver had realised with growing surprise and then bewilderment and finally delight, that these two did not beat them all the time and if one fell it got picked up and if another was slow, a companion would be set to help it. Fights were stopped quickly and underdogs were not allowed to be set upon by the others. All in all it was the best treatment they had ever had and now they were showing their appreciation.

Smagnu and Grutfley were brought their rations, ready cooked and their water bottles replenished by willing slaves, who sometimes even squabbled over who got the honour to wait on their chiefs. Their bedrolls were made up and the best spots found for them. At least six small orcs waited around at all times in case they should want something.

At present they were camped along with a vast army of orcs and men in the Udûn, waiting for orders to begin the major assault upon the armies of the West.

"Cap'n?" the small orc that had brought the food was back. "I got some ale, it's not much but I tooked it offen the Quartermaster Sergeant when he weren't lookin'." He handed Smagnu a half full flagon of brown liquid that tasted weak but was undeniably ale.

"Thanks er um… what's your name?" Smagnu took a swig. "Hmm thass something I ain't had in a while."

"It's Sniggin," said the small orc looking anxiously up to see if the beer was well received. "My name's Sniggin an' my brother here…" he indicated an almost identical orc standing just behind him. "He's name's Bloggin. We was borned together."

"Right," Smagnu wiped his mouth with the back of his great fist. "Sniggin and Bloggin."

"Please, Cap'n, if'n youse don't mind us askin', me 'n' some of the lads wuz wonderin', is we all gonna get killted in this here war thing?" Sniggin looked round at Bloggin who was staring at his feet, they had obviously planned the question together and were very nervous about asking it.

"I don't rightly knows Sniggin," Smagnu admitted honestly. "Me and Grutfley here, we don't know too much 'bout politicks an' such, but you know how 'tis when yer've got orders and all. But as for getting' killed, yer just have to do the best yer can."

"Did you wants to be in this 'ere 'n war then Sir?" Sniggin nudged Bloggin now making him look up and pay attention to the Uruk.

"Didn't rightly plan it," Grutfley answered now. "We just sorta got caught up in it all. What 'bout you an' yer brother Sniggin? How did youse two get here?"

"We was jest slave workers in Khand, never knew what's to do, an' then we's an' all our others got tooked up an' drivened here with a whip." Sniggin sniffed and poked a finger at his twin. "He's got beat real badly by 'em others."

"Why? What'd he do?" Smagnu asked as he took another swig of the purloined ale.

"Says he don't wanna get killted." Sniggin explained. "Not when we don't know what's fer, but the biggun, the one you done in, he said he'd give us what fer, and he did an' all."

"Well there don't seem to be no good reason for getting' killed." Grutfley helped himself to Smagnu's flagon. "Yer right enough there, Sniggin an' whassaname."

"Bloggin, Sir, it's Bloggin." Bloggin spoke up for himself at last. "I ain't s'much as I'se scarded, but 's'all the same t' us. We gets killted or we gets whipped an' don't make no differences how we ends up."

"He's got a point y' know, Smag." Grutfley himself had never considered not following orders until the recent escapade with the Pips. "Whass the best we can hope for out o' all this? Not ter get killed is all I reckon."

Smagnu considered this for a moment. He too, apart from a little honest thievery, had never gone against his masters until the little Pips' plight when they had tried to kill themselves had touched him so much. "I don't know. D'yer mean p'raps we shouldn't fight at all? Or what?"

"Nah – I don't see 's how we's got any choice but to fight." Grutfley admitted. "Mebbe the question is, are we fighting on the right side?"

Just as he finished speaking, the acres of camp were suddenly hit by a terrible tremor as a great and dreadful shriek rent the air. As the noise echoed away into the black and lowering mountains around them, a great clamour went up from all the orcs and men alike, as they began crying out or fearfully asking their neighbours what they thought the noise could portend.

Sniggin and Bloggin had thrown themselves to the ground in fear, their heads buried in their arms and Grutfley clutched at his heart as if he feared it might stop. "What the fug was that?" The orc gasped in horror. Then when no reply came, he shook Smagnu, who seemed to be in a trance. "Smag? Whass up?"

Smagnu bent his great head to his clenched fists as if in deep sorrow. "I dunno." He whispered the words, whether through shock or fear of being heard it was hard to tell. "It's the Pips – I felt something dreadful. Little Pip with fearful grief because… because… It was new little Pip, I don't know what happened, but Little Pip felt him die."

****************************************************************************

"Aaahhh! Sam what was that?" Frodo held his thin white hands up to his ears in pain. "That noise, it sounds like the very earth and sky was in agony!"

"I don't know Mr Frodo," Samwise was shaking himself from stunned shock. "I never heard anything like it in my life… 'cept, it were a bit like those riders – the Nazgûl, only more so, if you know what I mean."

"Yes Sam, very like." Frodo had taken his hands down from his ears to hear Sam and they both crept up a little from the gully in which they had been hiding in order to survey the barren, comfortless terrain. "But it was as if it feared, or was deeply hurt. That's not something I would ever have thought could happen."

"I know what you mean Mr Frodo," Sam agreed. "But look there, it almost seems as if the darkness has lifted a little, if that were possible."

"I do not see any change Sam," Frodo sighed. "I see nothing but fire now in a great ring, a living eye. It fills my every thought, waking or sleeping. But I do feel something."

"What's that, Mr Frodo?" Sam turned away from the bleak outlook to gaze at his master in surprise. "What do you feel?"

"A mixture of things." Frodo frowned a little as he tried to sort out his emotions. "A slight lightening, as if a tiny piece of weight had been lifted, but also an enormous grief. Sam it's as if something… no someone very dear to me had made a terrible sacrifice and is being grieved over." Frodo clutched at his heart with one hand and the Ring with the other, tears ran down both cheeks. "I feel as if… as… Oh Sam – I think it's Merry and – and Pippin has lost him!"

****************************************************************************

In the Hall of the Tower Pippin sat cross-legged next to the still body and took Merry's cold hand in his.

"Oh Merry!" he sighed why did you make I stay?" Pippin was still having trouble talking properly "I would have comeded with you. Even being made dead with you is bettrer – better than being still 'live without got you."

As he spoke and stroked Merry's hand Pippin barely noticed at first the elven rope about Merry's waist had started to glow slightly but, as his tears fell upon the strands, the magic fibres had become imbued with energy once more. The rope started to shimmer and suddenly Pippin's whole attention was drawn to the unexpected light.

"Oh the magnic rope!" he breathed. Perhaps I should take it Merry and give it back to Sam if we meet again. Pippin's heart was filled with dread as he spoke these words with the thought that he might be the only hobbit of the Fellowship to survive. He began to untie the strands, trying not to think that this was a preparation for laying out his cousin's dead body. But as he loosened the first knot the rope started to unwind itself, snaking off Merry's body and twining around Pippin's fingers.

'How long it is.' Pippin thought, 'and what is this odd join in the middle.' All at once the idea struck him that this was not just Merry's half of the rope, but also his own that had joined back up with Merry's somehow. "Oh dear Rope," Pippin murmured sadly to the elven strands. "You go save at Mer and I so lots of time. I wish you could go have save Mer this one more times - time.

"If there is any bit of I that can go make Mer bettrer – better, you can have it – all I. I give all I am, all I might be, for Merry to be 'live – alive. When he go dead – I am go dead too anyway. Please Rope if you can take me go dead not Mer. I love him too much, too much for he to be dead. Please not let him be so dead.

The rope tightened slightly and Pippin felt a tiny thrill of energy course through his body until the tingling reached his heart. He held his breath.

Gandalf and Legolas were engaged in worried conversation, discussing what best to do for Pippin who they could hear murmuring his goodbyes to his dear cousin. Their gaze moved over to the grieving hobbit and they saw with astonishment a glowing rope spiralled around Pippin's wrist and arm. It was the rope that had been wrapped about Merry's waist when he was carried from the field of battle that was now entwined about Pippin. As they watched, the glow grew to a shimmering silver light and then to a brilliant incandescence.

The wizard and the elf rushed over to source of the light and Legolas touched Pippin's cheek lifting his face up to look at him. The perian's eyes were glowing brilliant green like two emeralds in the sunlight.

Gandalf looked down at Merry's still form expecting, what he did not know. But the little body showed no sign of life. The pallor of his face was still ashen and the blood of his wound had dried upon his chest. Not knowing what else to do they waited – but nothing changed. Gradually the light grew less and less and eventually it dimmed and died.

Pippin looked up at Legolas his eyes red and sore from crying and, now that the glow had left them, he seemed exhausted and worn. He held his arm up to the elf and sighed as Legolas slowly untwined the rope from about his wrist.

It seemed wrong somehow to take the rope off Merry now, so Pippin coiled up the loose end and placed it reverently upon the blood-covered chest. Then Legolas took Pippin's hand and Gandalf his other as if he were a small child and together they drew him up.

As they made to lead Pippin to the door, he pulled back. "Wait I Gandalf, I got go kiss Merry goodbye last time promsis – promise." The wizard let him go and Pippin tottered back on his sore feet and knelt once more at Merry's side.

"Night my Merry, sleep tight." he whispered, "love you all time, love you for evrer and ever and ever too."

Pippin leaned forward and brushed his trembling lips across Merry's cold face and tenderly touched their mouths together.

He lingered, not wanting to relinquish that special feeling that was his love for Merry and Merry's love for him. He knew he would remember every line and shape of his cousin's face but wanted to keep this last moment with him forever.

A moment passed and another, Pippin could not pull away, he could not leave Merry there, could not consign him to the cold and lonely grave that awaited. He kissed his lips once more.

A pulse beat… Pippin's heart almost broke, almost stopped! He felt something. Something wrong. No something right. A breath! Where? Upon his lips! As he kissed Merry he felt a breath upon his lips!

"Gandalf!" he screamed.

****************************************************************************

TBC


	100. Dead or Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

Author: Llinos  
Beta MarigoldG  
Additional Material: MarigoldG & J. R. R. Tolkien

Gandalf scarcely believed his ears when Pippin screamed at him across the Great Hall. The hobbit was so stricken with grief, added to which his hearing was still so very sensitive that he had covered his ears and he had confined himself to whispers up until now.

The wizard, with Legolas close behind him, raced back to Pippin's side catching his shoulder in alarm. "What is it, Peregrin? What's wrong?"

"Gandalf, Merry breathded! He did! I think he go 'live!" Pippin was rubbing Merry's hand with both of his and looking anxiously from his cousin to the wizard.

Gandalf looked sceptical at first, but the rope had been emanating some kind of power – was it possible? The wizard held his staff out towards Merry's pale face so that it was close to his mouth and, after a heartbeat that seemed to last an eternity, the top began to glow with white light. "He's alive!" Gandalf breathed out, a long sigh. "Thanks be to The Valar."

He bent down over Merry and felt his cheek, which was still cold and lifeless. Then he placed his fingers upon the hobbit's neck and found a flicker of a pulse. Legolas had knelt by Merry and reached out to touch the wound on his chest. His hand came away stained with red. "He is bleeding again, we must bind the injury soon." Legolas touched the sympathetic cut on his own body, "I feel the hurt returning with Merry's life-force. The weapon that made this wound was a Morgul blade, but I do not know if there is a splinter left within."

"Then we need great haste indeed." Gandalf started to gather Merry up, the purple cloak wrapped around him as he was enfolded in the wizard's safe arms. "We must hurry to the Houses of Healing."

"Merry will go be good, won't he Gandalf?" Pippin stood up so that he could keep hold of Merry's hand as he was lifted up, cradled in Gandalf's arms.

"I don't know, Pippin," Gandalf's worried face was not as encouraging as his words, "but it is looking more promising than a moment ago, isn't it? Now let go of Merry for a moment so I can carry him. We must hurry."

****************************************************************************

Gimli stood before the City gates and surveyed the troops at his command. He saw Prince Imrahil leave the head of his battalion to join with the other lordly knights and leaders to ride toward the Great Gate which now lay in ruin. The dwarf sent Lieutenant Malwyn to greet them and request they join him in council in the outer courtyard of the City.

"Who is in charge here?" Imrahil looked about the yard expecting to see Denethor or Mithrandir. The other leaders stood holding their steeds or remained on horseback, impatient to be off to battle, but also needing to know what strategy, if any, had been planned.

"It is I, Gimli son of Gloin, that now has temporary command of the City troops." the dwarf felt a little out of his depth in such exalted company but, true to his race, would never show it. "The Lord Denethor gave a written warrant for command to Prince Legolas Greenleaf and he is called away and has deputised me in his place." Gimli decided not to report the suicide of Lord Denethor at this time, as it could only cause strife and confusion.

"Well Master Dwarf, Gimli son of Gloin, what are your plans for the engagement?" Forlong the Lord of Lossarnach asked. He took most things in his stride, including a dwarf commanding a City of men, in place of an elf, who had in all likelihood replaced a wizard. "Have you a strategy?"

"The Rohirrim already engage the enemy on the fields of the Pelennor," Gimli waved a hand towards the southeast, and are joined by the Dúnedain. "The Guard of Minas Tirith can hold the City, if the main thrust of the attack is abated on the field. I would ask that you ride to reinforce the field to the south. Many new enemies assail the Riders of Rohan by the hour."

Húrin The Tall leapt back into the saddle, "Very well General Gimli, but have you no news of any kind of victory or is this battle as hopeless as it seems?"

"Indeed, your very Gate is shattered." Imrahil added, "and your leadership seems to be caught in a strange kind of dynasty, without meaning offence to you good sir."

"We manage as well as our fortune allows, Sir Prince," Gimli returned politely, "and as for victories, even now the Lord Aragorn, who could lay claim to the throne of Gondor, fights with his company of the Dúnedain." Gimli looked around at the proud faces of the leaders from the neighbouring realms and added with reverence, "but the greatest blow today, perhaps of the whole battle, has been struck already, and I would doubt any here could equal it."

"Come General Dwarf, are you telling us the minstrels have already their tales of valour, before we even reach the field?" Imrahil was perplexed at the small leader's serious stance.

"Indeed Sir, it would not be in your power to match it, for you are a great knight with manly strength of arm. This blow was struck by a fair lady and a halfling – together they slew the Witch King of Angmar and the halfling, Meriadoc son of Saradoc of The Shire lost his life in the struggle – my companions and I are still in much grief for his loss."

"Was that the rending cry that sundered the Overheaven with it's sound?" Forlong gasped in wonder.

"We believe it was such." Gimli confirmed. "Even as the lady struck the deathblow the halfling battled the demon in his soul and won the fight – with his own sacrifice."

"Then we must hurry as you direct, good General." Imrahil turned to the other leaders. "It will as Master Gimli says, be a difficult feat to match. Let us to battle without delay! There is honour to be won and today is a day for heroes indeed!"

****************************************************************************

Legolas carried Pippin through the streets balanced against his hip. The hobbit did not protest as, with his sore and bandaged feet, he had not been able to keep pace with the wizard and he did not want to lose sight of Merry. So when the elf had come back for him, after Gandalf had hurried on, anxious to get Meriadoc to the Houses of Healing as quickly as possible, Pippin had gladly held out his arms to be lifted up.

They reached the Houses of Healing where the door was opened by the healer who had sent them away before. "Why do you bring this perian here?" He chided, "This is no place for the departed. He should be taken to the ossuary."

"We were overly hasty!" Gandalf shouldered his way into the building. "This hero of battle lives yet. I suggest you find him the fairest bed your house has left and summon your most skilful leeches to tend to his wounds."

The man stood aside and then ushered the wizard with his burden along a passage and opened the door to a fair room where Merry was gently laid upon the bed. "He is yet very pale and his hands are as ice." The healer had quickly summoned other help before following Gandalf so that he could carry out his own examination of the small patient.

"No I think it is just that hand, his right, the one that struck the blow." Legolas was close behind, still carrying Pippin. "I felt it grow numb even as the sword found its mark."

"Yes, it true." Pippin wriggled out of the elf's arms and tried to scramble up on to the bed to see Merry better. Legolas lifted him up. "I feeled – felted - _ **felt**_ it too. When we – when Merry stabbed the Wraith Lord – it go numbed – _**numb!"**_

The healer began to gently loosen Merry's clothing and, taking shears, carefully cut away the shredded tabard and jerkin until he could see the horrific gash diagonally from the hobbit's left shoulder down across to his right hip. Pippin and Gandalf gasped simultaneously and Legolas pressed his hand and arm against his own chest that had bled in unison with the wound and was now seeping blood through the binding once more.

Suddenly the elf let out a shocked cry and chokingly stammered, "I-I f-feel so-something beside the pain! It pulls a shadow across my mind – Merry! I-I… he is sinking into the darkness…"

"Legolas! What you go feelded?" Pippin voice was close to panic. "What happen at Merry?"

Gandalf roughly pushed the healer out of the way and pulled Merry upright, although his head still lolled backwards. He took the hobbit's chin in his large hand and shook his face and then, when that produced no response, he struck his cheek with the flat of his hand and then with the back of his hand in the opposite direction. "Merry!" the wizard growled, "Wake up! Listen to me? Meriadoc Brandybuck wake up now!"

"What you do?" Pippin tried to catch Gandalf's hand to stop him striking Merry again. "Not hit Merry! He's ill – please Gandalf!"

Gandalf dropped Merry back onto the bed and caught hold of Pippin by the shoulders, pushing his face close to the frightened hobbit's. "We have to rouse him, Pippin. You and Legolas!" He turned to the elf who was leaning across the bed breathing raggedly but trying to compose himself. "You both have to find him now!"

"Yes in we heads!" Pippin readily agreed. "Legolas you go do it now?"

Legolas took a deep breath and pulled himself up to face Gandalf, "What must we do?" He was not certain exactly what was going on, although like Pippin he immediately readied himself for whatever was needed, but felt a little guidance would not go amiss.

"I am sorry, my apologies to both of you." Gandalf realised that Pippin and Legolas could not know what he knew. "You remember Pippin what happened to Frodo at Weathertop?"

Pippin nodded, his eyes widening with horror. "Do."

"I fear that Merry has taken a fragment from the Morgul blade and that if he cannot fight the effects in time he will become a wraith." Gandalf waved the healer who was still hovering anxiously, away. "You have to try and find him – his mind – and bring him back to his body or else he will certainly succumb to the Dark Lord's will."

"But can you do nothing Gandalf?" Legolas asked even as he settled down to take Pippin's face in his hands, "To heal him of the wound that is."

"I do not know." Gandalf shook his head, "I must probe the wound to find any splinter that may remain, but what is most important is that you find Merry so that he can fight against the power that will try to possess him, else he will become a wraith – lesser than the Nazgûl, but like them and under their command and torment."

Legolas gazed into Pippin's eyes and together they melded into the ether of their thoughts.

_'legolas?'_

_'Pippin?'_

_'where go we to find mer?'_

_'I don't know for certain, little one. Try calling to him."_

_'merry! merry! come back at i! please to say things at i!'_

_'Merry, my dear heart… can you hear us? Try to answer wherever you are.'_

They waited… a moment… a pulse… a little more… wait…everything was black and empty. An ice cold wind whipped around their feet and the shivers ran all the way through their bodies and chilled their hearts.

_**'merr-rrryy!'**_ Pippin cried desperately, _**'merrrrrryyyyy!** come back at i! come back you pip my **merrr.**_ '

A small sound, too little to be real, too small to be heard by the casual mind. _'pip?'_

_**'Merry! hear i – please say more at i!'** _

_'not know how… too lost pip…it cold… so cold like ice… can't not come…'_

_'take hand i mer… feel hand it go pull you back… membrer it feel… touch you…feel it warm… take hand i… please mer…'_

_'taked it… no gone slip… not be here… you go back pip… can't come i…'_

And gradually the last few words had become softer until Merry's voice faded into oblivion. Legolas and Pippin waited for what felt like several eternities until at last they felt Gandalf shaking them into the waking world. "Come back, you must come back now, both of you." Pippin shuddered as he opened his eyes, his body felt chilled to the marrow and even Legolas trembled a little with cold, his cheeks blue and his skin icy to the touch.

Pippin looked at Merry's still comatose figure. "Gandalf we heared he. Merry w-was there and then he wented – _**went,**_ he couldn't not stay. It c-cold as hundered wintrers in th-there where we lookted - _**looked.**_ " Pippin's voice was trembling, partly with emotion and partly from the bitter cold that still invaded his whole body.

"That you found him at all is a good sign." Gandalf looked critically at the little hobbit. He was exhausted and almost as pale as Merry. "We will try again later Pippin, but at the moment I doubt you have the strength to call him back. I will do what I can for the wound and try to slow the poison. That may help somewhat."

"…and athelas" Pippin added remembering. "Strider used athelas on Frodo."

"So he did." Gandalf agreed, "I have already asked for some to be brought and even if there is no fragment of the blade, it is a dire injury and will need much skill to repair." Although the wizard was still frantically worried about Merry's condition he wanted to calm Pippin as much as possible as he knew he was Merry's best chance of being brought back from the abyss he was undoubtedly trapped in.

More healers arrived laden with bandages, hot water, towels and healing, scented herbs. The first healer, whose name was Dysgwr, began to gently bathe the wound while another, a woman named Ioreth, cut away the rest of Merry's clothes and made a careful examination of his hurts. There were various bruises and cuts, especially a deep scar across his head which had been cut and reopened again and was now starting to heal over. His right arm and hand were cold like ice and looked slightly withered and grey in colour. Throughout the examination and after, when the hurts were cleansed and bandaged, Pippin stayed at Merry's side, rubbing his cold hand and breathing upon it to try and make it warm, but to no avail. He was constantly moved from side to side by the healers but, after a warning look from Mithrandir, none of them attempted to remove the small knight from the bed.

Eventually, when Merry was clean and bandaged and clad in a large white nightshirt, Gandalf tried to persuade Pippin to have some attention for himself. "There is nothing more anyone can do for the moment, Pippin," he said kindly. "We must watch and wait for the time being. But you should let the healers look at your feet, they are badly burned and you still have a broken foot. Also you must let us examine your ears, is your hearing still causing you pain?"

"But Gandalf – Merry?" It was all the argument the exhausted hobbit could manage for the moment. So Legolas took his hands and pulled him to sit on the end of the big bed, as the wizard shook his head sadly and left the room.

"We'll make you more comfortable Pippin and the healers can see your feet just as well here." said Legolas as he and Dysgwr unwrapped the bandages from the sore feet and began to peel off the grand but stiff armour that Pippin had been weighed down with ever since Denethor had decreed he should wear it and given him his knighthood. The bandages had stuck in places and had to be eased off very gently with warm water and the burns were painful and blistered.

As Legolas removed Pippin's shirt he saw that he too now had the stigmata of Merry's wound across his chest. "Does it hurt Pip?" Legolas whispered, "can you feel it?"

"Can…" Pippin whispered back and he leaned his head forward to rest on the kindly elf's chest, tired and too drained to do much more for the moment. "Feel it hurt, but not feel Merry now." Pippin gave a small sob.

Gandalf returned carrying a cup of milk and a plate with several white cakes. "Peregrin, if you won't sleep at least take a little to eat and drink." The wizard put the cup in Pippin's hand and one of the cakes in the other. Legolas went to take another cake, but Gandalf caught his eye and shook his head slightly without Pippin seeing.

Legolas understood and, once Pippin had eaten the cake, he put his arms around him and rocked him to and fro until the hobbit closed his eyes wearily. Then Legolas laid him gently down on the bed while the healer Dysgwr rebandaged his feet and dressed him in a clean, albeit oversized, shirt. By the time he was reclad in the shirt he was also fast asleep. "What was in the cake?" Legolas asked the wizard.

"A little ground herb they keep for such purpose. Don't worry, it was not opium," Gandalf smiled ironically, "I doubt that would have much effect on Pippin now anyway."

Legolas laid the hobbit down along the foot of the bed that Merry was in and covered him with a quilt. Then he laid himself down upon a cot that had been brought for his use as he too was in dire need of rest.

Gandalf went to see how Éowyn and Faramir fared. The Lady of Rohan was suffering from more than just a broken arm, a malady lay upon her that was as a deep and cold dream which the healers called the Black Shadow, for it came from the Nazgûl and those who were stricken with it fell into a troubled and then silent sleep and so died. But Faramir burned with a fever that would not abate.

King Théoden waited at the side of Éowyn, watching as her broken arm was mended and soothing her hand, trying to warm the cold greyness of her sword arm. He left her only when Gandalf brought him news of Meriadoc's survival and came to see how his swordthain fared. "It is surely a miracle, the like of which I have never witnessed," he gasped as he saw Merry's regular but shallow breathing. "What hope do you carry for his survival?" he asked Gandalf.

"I am not certain, his body lives, but only just." Gandalf felt Merry's cold hand and touched his brow lightly. "His wound is dire. It is from a Morgul blade and I fear there may be a fragment left, but such a cut is often fatal of itself."

"And if a fragment remains?" Théoden asked, "What will happen?"

"He will become a wraith and become enslaved to the Dark Lord." Gandalf saw the old King's face fill with sorrow.

"It grieves me more than I can say that little Merry has survived so many trials and performed such great feats that at the very last he should suffer such a fate." Théoden laid his hand on his faithful swordthain's brow. "Especially as he fell defending his King." Théoden leaned forward and whispered. "Don't give in Merry. Keep fighting – I know you can overcome this."

Gandalf went from one to the other full of care, and so the day passed, while the great battle outside went on with shifting hopes and strange tidings and still Gandalf waited and watched and did not go forth; till at last the red sunset filled all the sky and the light through the windows fell on the grey faces of the sick. Then it seemed to those who stood by that in the glow the faces flushed softly as with health returning but it was only a mockery of hope.

Then Ioreth the healer looking on the fair face of Faramir wept, for all the people loved him and she said, "Alas! If he should die. Would that there were kings in Gondor as there were once upon a time they say! For it is said in old lore _'The hands of the king are the hands of a healer.'_ and so the rightful king could ever be known."

Gandalf upon hearing this felt a sudden lightening of his spirit, "Men may long remember your words, Ioreth! For there is hope in them. Maybe a king has indeed returned to Gondor or have you not heard the strange tidings that have come to the City?"

Then Gandalf went out in haste and already the fire in the sky was burning out and the smouldering hills were fading, while ash-grey evening crept over the fields.

****************************************************************************

Once Legolas had slept for several hours he returned to Gimli to share the burden of command that he had left with him and to bring him the tidings both fair and foul of Meriadoc. Gimli was delighted at first to hear that Merry lived. "But you say the Morgul wound may yet take him to the wraith world?" He muttered, "That is perhaps a worst fate than death itself."

Now as the sun went down Aragorn and Éomer and Imrahil drew near the City with their captains and knights and when they came before the Gate Aragorn said, "This City and realm has rested in the charge of the Stewards for many long years and I fear that if I enter it unbidden then doubt and debate may arise which should not be while this war is fought. Men shall pitch my tents upon the field and here I will await the welcome of the Lord of the City."

But Éomer said, "Already you have raised the banner of the Kings and displayed the tokens of Elendil's House. Will you suffer these to be challenged?"

"No," said Aragorn, "But I deem the time unripe and I have no mind for strife except with our enemy and his servants."

"Your words are wise," Prince Imrahil said, "the Lord Denethor is strong willed and proud, but old; and his mood has been strange since his son was stricken down. Yet I would not have you remain like a beggar at the door."

"Not a beggar," said Aragorn, "Say a captain of the Rangers, who are unused to cities and houses of stone."

Then as the three approached the City Gate an Officer of the Guard came forth to meet them. "Lieutenant Commander Malwyn at your service my Lords. Pray whom do you seek?"

"Whosoever has command of your City now, Lieutenant." Imrahil said, "Is the dwarf, Gimli son of Gloin still in control here, or has the elf, Prince Legolas Greenleaf returned?"

Aragorn looked at the Prince in surprise at this question, "Gimli? Legolas? Excuse me gentlemen, Legolas and Gimli are in command of this City?"

"Yes, they both stand in command now, my Lords," Malwyn ushered the Captains forward, "Come I will lead you to them." They made their way through the Gates and by the time the delegation reached Legolas and Gimli the two had been joined by Gandalf.

"Well met Mithrandir," Imrahil was pleased to see a familiar face at last. "Have you taken charge here now?"

"I may provide some assistance to my worthy companions." Gandalf nodded to Gimli and Legolas, "But first I need the service of the Captain of the Dúnedain, for the healing hand of the King is needed and such he is."

Aragorn stepped forward and clapped Legolas and Gimli on the shoulders, "I see our fortunes have moved in a direction that would have been hard to foresee my friends. But there is not the time for travellers' tales yet." He turned to Gandalf, "What is the need that is so urgent you would reveal my heritage?"

"Much has occurred today, but the need we have is for speed. The Lord Denethor gave up all hope and took his own life and now his son, the Lord Faramir is stricken with fever. Also the Lady Éowyn," Gandalf paused and turned to Éomer as he spoke. "She suffers under the Black Shadow. The hands of the rightful King of Gondor may be the only hope they have for recovery."

"I will of course come at once." Aragorn bowed courteously to the other Lords and Knights. "You must forgive me if I take leave of you so soon."

"If you are to provide succour to my fair sister I will of course come too," Éomer said. "I wish also to see how fares my uncle, Théoden King."

"But there is more," Gandalf levelled his gaze at Aragorn, "Meriadoc – he is still alive although we thought him dead – but still he lies grievously ill."

"Merry lives?" Aragorn drew a sharp breath. "Then miracles are still possible in these dark days and hope also lives on."

****************************************************************************

When Aragorn came to the Houses of Healing, Pippin had woken from his enforced slumber and was sitting beside Merry on the bed, stroking his hair and rubbing his hand, trying to find some reaction in him, but apart from his breathing, there was none.

The uncrowned King went first to Faramir and then Éowyn and last to Merry. He could see that the malady of the wraith lay heavily on all of them and he asked the healer Ioreth for a supply of athelas or kingsfoil and eventually some was found. The leaves bruised in hot water worked their magic in the hands of Aragorn and Faramir awoke and although he would be confined to bedrest for some time to come, was soon out of danger for his life and the fever abated.

Éowyn lay cold and motionless until Aragorn called her back. He crushed the athelas in his hand and when she came to herself he spoke gently with her, then left her in the care of Théoden and Éomer.

Aragorn came to Merry. He saw Pippin's anxious face and took his hand gently but was taken aback as Pippin sniffed and then mumbled, "he not go move Strider and Merry no go come back at I – _**me."**_

"When did your voice return Pippin?" Aragorn lifted the hobbit's chin up so he could look into his face. "your hearing too?"

"I think it go back when Merry and Éow killed at the wraith." Pippin was still muddled in his speech, he could not quite remember yet the right words or order and while Legolas and Gandalf understood that, Aragorn was a little surprised at his lack of grammar.

"Why do you talk so strangely?" The ranger asked with a small smile. "Although it is good to hear you again in any vernacular."

"I not mean go talk – _**to talk**_ like it - __**this.** " Pippin started trying to correct himself. "It how I talk in head I – I mean Mer and I talk at not same – it turns round, sorry." The more Pippin tried to get his speech right, the harder it seemed to get.

"Never mind little one," Aragorn saw that Pippin was rather distressed and did not want him to worry about minor details like his speech patterns. "Let us see what can be done for Merry."

"I am not sure that you will be able to call Merry back as you did the other two." Gandalf pulled the covers back from the halfling and carefully unwrapped the bandages from Merry's chest. "This was inflicted by the Wraith King before Éowyn and Merry defeated him. I fear there may be a sliver of blade left in the wound."

Aragorn looked up at Gandalf with concern and saw his own anxiety reflected in the wizard's eyes. "Has he been conscious at all? Could you tell yet?"

"No." Gandalf glanced at Pippin who was listening carefully, not wanting to miss any information. "We fear his mind is trapped after his conflict with the Witch King." Legolas had explained to Gandalf about the great battle Pippin and Merry had had and how at the last Merry had pushed Pippin away to fall into the abyss with their enemy. "Legolas and Pippin have tried to bring him back and they found him for a moment but he could not return."

"It is important that he does." Aragorn could not shield Pippin from the truth. "I fear to think what torment he is suffering now. But if he does not return to his body, not only will he be lost forever and become a wraith but the Dark Lord will hold him as a slave. The danger to all then increases for he may yet reveal the truth of the Ring."

****************************************************************************

TBC


	101. Tales and Toil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

Author: Llinos  
Beta and Additional Material: Marigold

_'Merry, my dear heart… can you hear us? Try to answer wherever you are.'_

He knew they wanted him, but it was too far and the snow was too deep. He could not push his way through the suffocating drift.

_**'merr-rrryy!'**_ It was Pippin's voice of course, _**'merrrrrryyyyy!** come back at i! come back you pip my **merrr.'**_ But how could he answer? He did not want them to come in here, Pippin would not be able to withstand the mind wrenching cold and he could not bear the thought of him suffering so.

But in spite of himself, something within him compelled a response. He had not meant to answer, it was not planned, but the name slipped from his mind like a dewdrop from a petal or a leaf from a tree, it was as natural as taking a breath and so it whispered through the empty void that separated them, 'pip?'

_**'Merry! hear i – please say more at i!'** _

Pippin's voice had grown excited at his tiny response. He should have known, should have been more cautious. He knew Pippin would follow him just as night follows day. How could he not? He would have done the same. But it was too dangerous. Too fraught with terror, he could not let Pippin come with him in here. He had to send him back.

_'not know how… too lost pip…it cold… so cold like ice… can't not come…'_

He had not expected Pippin to agree at once, he had expected Pippin's defiance, his anger, his stubborn refusal.

_'take hand i mer… feel hand it go pull you back… membrer it feel… touch you…feel it warm… take hand i… please mer…'_

What he got was Pippin's unconditional love – it was too much to bear. His soul clenched and his heart broke. He faltered… he reached…

_'taked it… no gone slip… not be here…_

No! He would be strong.

_you go back pip… can't come i…'_

He felt the thrum of Pippin recede. There was a slight echo of dear Legolas and then they both were gone.

He turned back to his labour, his legs were carved from solid rock and each step was a torment. His back carried a mighty burden that weighed more than they had ever asked poor Bill the pony to bear, he could barely move for the size of it. His stomach growled and knotted with the pain of hunger. He lifted his hand to his chest and whimpered with the agony of the wound that wasted his lifeblood and watched with horror as it stained the snow around him to a garish crimson. The cold had frozen his curls so that they might snap and he was sure his face had turned blue as it had on Caradhras, but he could not turn back. The nightmare that lay all about him would consume him if he remained still.

But of all this torment the greatest pain he felt was the sudden absence of Pippin. He had sent him away because he must, but why did it have to hurt so much? His heart could no longer ache and cry within him – it was numb, broken and dead.

****

"Pippin I know you are still unwell," Gandalf looked kindly down at the hobbit, "and you are frightened for Merry, but I need to know exactly what went on between you and Denethor. Do you think you can tell it all?"

Pippin looked from Aragorn to Gandalf in dismay. He was so frantically worried about Merry that, in spite of the traumatic events that had taken place in the high tower, he had almost put them to the back of his mind. Now he realised that many important things had transpired that he really did need to tell the wizard about. "Go try I will."

Gandalf decided to take Pippin to another room, away from Merry as his sickly cousin's presence would be too distracting for the younger hobbit to concentrate on the details of his story. The wizard also summoned Legolas to come, as Gandalf knew Pippin found him a calming influence and the elf needed also to know what had happened and with him came Lieutenant Malwyn. The Warden of the Houses of Healing came to discover any information that might help with the treatment of his patients. Also Théoden and Prince Imrahil as leaders of the allies of Gondor, together with Aragorn joined the meeting.

Pippin sat uncomfortably in an oversized chair in the centre the large room allotted for their council and waited until Gandalf had explained who he was and how he had come to be with Denethor shortly before and during the Steward's untimely demise. "Now Peregrin," The wizard turned to him, "are you able to recount what happened?"

"Yes think can tell it I," Pippin stumbled over his speech. "Not always get words right for talking loud yet sorry."

"Peregrin was without hearing and speech until very recently," Gandalf explained briefly for those who did not know. "His newly restored faculties are still a little shaky." The wizard looked down and smiled kindly at Pippin. "Don't worry Peregrin, do your best we will be patient."

"First I ate meal at Den-ay-tor," Pippin began shakily.

"The Lord Denethor…" Gandalf corrected gently.

"Yes, Lord _**Denethor,**_ " the hobbit managed on the second attempt. "He taked - _**took**_ I to room other at end of hall. We goed up stairs and he keeped - _**kept**_ room lockted - _ **locked.**_ " Pippin looked around cautiously to see if everyone was following him. He knew the words sounded odd, he just could not quite get them right yet.

"Wented we inside it and I knewed – _**knew**_ what there it was." Pippin glanced nervously at Gandalf. "It glass ball for look in it."

"The palantír," explained the wizard. "Pippin why did you not call to Legolas when you knew what it was?"

Gandalf did not sound angry, but Pippin knew that he should have resisted the call of the magical globe. He thought for a moment. "Not know – but I had taked – _**taken**_ some… it was bad but I hurted and I needed it…"

Aragorn looked suspiciously at the hobbit whose eyes were steadfastly fixed to the floor. "Opium? Was that it? Pippin?"

Pippin nodded and mumbled an affirmative. "But Lord Denethor nodded good at I to take it and I might have takened – _**taken**_ a bit much too."

"Where for pity's sake did you get it?" Aragorn stepped forward and lifted Pippin's chin up so that he looked him in the eye. "Who gave it to you?"

"I gave it to him!" Legolas knew that Pippin would not betray him, but he also knew that Aragorn would insist on knowing, especially as it was he that had introduced the hobbit to the narcotic in the first place. "He was in dire need and I reasoned that he understood enough by now not to abuse its use."

"…and I suspect you felt a need to touch the palantír as well." Gandalf added. He knew only too well that the seeing stones had a compulsion all their own.

"Did." Pippin agreed, "more than the poppy really it was."

"But why did Lord Denethor take you to the seeing stone?" Théoden asked. He could not imagine what the Steward's reasoning could be. The other leaders pressed for an explanation too, until Pippin was in danger of becoming overwhelmed by the rising hubbub.

"Peace." Gandalf rose and stooped down to Pippin's eye level. "Just tell us in your own words what happened, Peregrin, don't try to hide anything. No one is angry at anything you did."

Gandalf stood up and moved to one side, still keeping a protective hand on the hobbit's shoulder. Pippin looked nervously round and continued. "He wanted I show at him Boromir and… how he did fall… it was… very… sad at he and at I too… for I see it all again too. I could not talked at he and tell him what happended happened and so I think he want see it heself, _**himself.**_ "

"But you had told him already through me, Pippin." Legolas reminded him. "He knew what had happened."

"Know he did, but it was anothrer _**another**_ thing I think. He knowed _**knew**_ that I been in glass ball before and he be go look at it much times he before this times."

"You mean the Lord Denethor had looked into the palantír on many occasions?" The Warden exclaimed, not too sure if he had understood the perian correctly. "Then the rumours were true!"

"What rumours were these?" asked Prince Imrahil growing more confused at the strange tale.

"That the Lord Denethor was losing his mind." The Warden explained. "It had long been rumoured that he battled nightly with some enemy, possibly the Dark Lord himself, in the dark tower. Strange lights were seen in the topmost chamber many times and when he emerged, it is said, he looked worn and broken."

"He may well have encountered Sauron himself," agreed Gandalf. "We know for certain that he had a palantír, so it is reasonable to assume that was the case. Pippin what do you know of this?"

"There was anothrer – _**another**_ in palantír." Pippin's voice became almost inaudible. "He see I when I tell story of Boromir."

"Go on." Gandalf encouraged. "Don't hurry and leave nothing out."

"It not like to talk with Legolas." Pippin continued. "It show pictures most time not words. We both seeded - _**saw**_ pictures in palantír of what happened and I am seeing Merry and me and other one looked so I made Merry got no face." Pippin drew a deep breath. "I show Lord Denethor whole all of what happened and other one still look and look. But then I finish and Lord hit I hard across face, but I know it is not he that did the hit."

"Who was it, little one?" asked Théoden concerned and worried now for the danger Pippin had been in. "Who hit you?"

"Was it Sauron?" Aragorn snapped at the hobbit in a flash of panic.

"Yes, it he." Pippin looked fearfully at the ranger. But Gandalf shook his head slightly at Aragorn as he realised he was about to panic the hobbit. Aragorn reined in his expression and smiled weakly at Pippin giving him the confidence to continue. "He and Wraith Lord both. But I make them blind at I," he added quickly.

"How did you do that Pippin?" Gandalf was torn between surprise and scepticism. But he remembered that Legolas had reported such an event and had told him how strong Pippin had grown.

"I make wall in head." Pippin announced. "Not let thoughts go out at they. Then Lord Denethor get too bad and think it all gone dead. He seeing City fall and burn and burn, not think that anything can help he or City evrer – _**ever**_. So I try make him see it not all lost but I make careful not to show he things so secret, but I make little mistrake."

"What Pippin? What did you show him?" Gandalf's eyes had grown wide now. "You did not show him Frodo did you?"

"Not." Pippin agreed. "Not even think it, but try tell him help is to come and then thinked about riders come. I think he see and I think he see…" Pippin's voice grew so quiet that the assembled company could not hear the last few words.

"Pippin?" Legolas knelt beside him and gently took his hand. "It was Merry, wasn't it? Remember I could share your thoughts, I saw it too."

"Think I showed Merry. Sorry not mean to do, but he go be in my mind all time and then…"

"Pippin, dear heart," Legolas whispered, "I know what you did, then and later. You have no need to reproach yourself, you were very strong and very brave."

But Pippin still felt guilty at what he saw as a betrayal, "…not mean to do… sorry, sorry…Mer…my fault it all be bad at you…"

Pippin knew better than to cry now in such austere company, but he was coming close. Gandalf decided it was time to move on. "What happened after that Pippin? Can you remember how you got to Rath Dínen?"

Pippin held up his hands that were still a little raw from the ordeal. "I make my hands go off from palantír and I felled down on by the wall. It pulled like I was stuck on ice." He explained. "But Lord Denethor he still go on palantír and can feel he see things from Dark Lord, make him very black and I am know it not true, but he, Lord Denethor think is true."

Pippin's statement caused much surprise and cross discussion again until Gandalf quieted them. "Do you mean Pippin that you could still feel the thoughts of Denethor and the Dark Lord, even after your hands left the palantír?"

"Yes." Pippin nodded emphatically, "I was near and it was a big? No it a _**loud**_ echo. I knew that Sauron making Lord Denethor think all is losted – _**lost.**_ Make him not want do any fight. But I not go able tell him wrong any more – I not know how and not go want tell Dark Lord wrong thing."

"You did right Pippin." Gandalf patted his shoulder. "Go on."

"Then Lord Denethor looked at I – _**at me**_ and was most sad and I felted he decided to do something most not good, but I not knowed what. But he picked me up and carried me forth. I could not stop he."

"Then he carried you to Rath Dínen," Gandalf supplied. "Legolas felt your anguish and it was he who sent me to find you."

"Yes he taked I to the place of bodies and set a bonfire with wood and oil." Pippin shuddered at the memory. "I was tried to call at Legolas when I seeded what he was to do, but it was then that I heared Mer called at I."

"Then you left your surroundings to join him?" Legolas remembered the anguish they both had felt at Merry's plight. "I expect like me, you only have a vague recollection of what was happening around you."

"Is true," Pippin agreed. "I not know what happen until… until…" He broke off, his head slumped down with sorrow as he remembered the outcome of the battle that followed.

"I don't quite understand," The Warden furrowed his brow. "Where did the perian go?"

"He became locked in a battle of the mind with the Witch King." Gandalf explained. "There is no time for a full description now. Suffice to say that he and his cousin, with Legolas and Éowyn, fought bravely and triumphed in the end, although what the final outcome may be we have yet to see."

The wizard patted Pippin's back. "That will suffice for now Pippin. Your story has filled many gaps for me and I think now I have a better picture of what occurred." He turned to the leaders assembled there, "I think it is clear, gentlemen, that the enemy moved among us and was able to pervert the leader of this City into a dire course of action. But all is not lost. I believe that, thanks to Peregrin, he learned nothing of the main thrust of our strategy and now it is up to us to ensure that continues."

****  
Merry trudged on through the snow and the ice. He could feel the tears freezing on his face as he waded through the impossible never-ending drifts, longing for just a moment's respite, to be able to rest for a second, but he could not stop. He knew that if he did the avalanche would come and cover him again and he would have to claw his way out and this time there would be no help. No strong Boromir to lift him up out of the snow, no Gandalf to give him warming _miruvor_ or start a fire, no Legolas to scout the way ahead and, worst of all, no Pippin to snuggle up to and raise his spirits with a quip or lively joke.

He had heard his voice before, Pippin's voice, calling to him to come back and dear Legolas too. But how could he? Merry knew he was dead and lost. Never again would he see his friends or the Shire. He had made his choice and he had chosen oblivion.

He did not regret it. It was the only thing he could have done, the only way to be sure the Witch King did not survive. Pippin had wanted to come with him, still wanted to come to him now. But Merry knew that he would be condemning his cousin to the same fate as he. They would be together, but together in turmoil, unable to touch and only able to witness and feel each other's pain and distress. No it was better that Pippin lived and returned to the Shire. To see his darling Pip suffer would only increase his own pain and turmoil.

Knowing that he had made that choice heartened Merry for a moment. The thought that Pippin would live and eventually be happy lifted a little of the weight from his back. He pushed his body forward through the snow, every sinew aching. It was hard to tell where the most pain came from, the wound in his chest or the numbness of his frozen limbs, perhaps even the oppressive burden on his back. He grit his teeth and took another step forward and started to sing a little – half in his mind and half out loud: "…to the bottle I go… my heart … my woe… wind may blow… many miles to go…"

Suddenly Merry felt a blessed lightening from his back. It was as though someone had taken the terrible burden from his bowed over frame and was now helping him up, lifting him out of the drift to sit atop of the snow. A great arm came around him, pulling a cloak over his poor frozen body, rubbing a little at his hands and feet to warm them.

Merry began to quiver with cold. Something he had been unable to do before, he had been so chilled even his automatic responses had been nullified. Now there was a large protective arm around him and he could feel heat coming from the bigger body and leeching into his own. He began to cry, sobs wracking his frame, as a kind hand soothed his rapidly thawing curls and whispered kindly words in his ear. "There, there, Merry, don't cry, you're all right now – I've got you, I'll take care of you."

Merry choked back a sob, scarcely daring to believe who was holding him and warming him. He nestled in the protective arms and tried to wipe his tears away. "Is it really you?" he whispered.

"Yes little one. I could not stand by and see you suffer so. You can sleep now. I won't let anything hurt you. I promise."

Merry's eyes fluttered closed as his body became increasingly warmer. The howling gale had diminished and he slept, wrapped tightly inside the warm woollen cloak, safe in the arms of his friend Boromir.

****  
TBC


	102. Boromir The Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

Author: Llinos  
Beta: Marigold

"Should I put on armour me you think, Legolas?" Pippin looked at the chain mail with mixed feelings. It was very smart and important looking when it was altogether, but on the other hand the metal was uncomfortable and unwieldy for everyday use.

"Beregond found your old things Pippin," Gimli arrived for a brief visit. "Would you rather have these for now?" The dwarf had brought not only the breeches and shirt and coat that Pippin had been wearing, but had somehow also managed to procure his winged helm that went with his armour. The thought crossed Pippin's mind that next time he would hide it a lot better. "You can keep the armour for best."

"Thank you Gimli," Pippin smiled for a change. "I not go good in armours not think. Not for be in here now."

"What are you saying Pippin?" Gimli looked a trifle perplexed and banged the side of his head. "Is it my hearing? I seem to be having trouble understanding you."

"No, Gimli," Legolas put his hand on the dwarf's shoulder to stop his ear beating. "Pippin is having a little trouble adjusting." As the hobbit started to don the everyday clothes, Legolas added quietly, so as not to offend Pippin, "Hobbit mind speak is a language in its own right and might sound a bit muddled to you. Pip got used to talking that way. Although his speech is back, his language is somewhere between normal and mind speak. I expect it will sort itself out in good time."

"But… but how do you understand him?" Gimli spluttered. Then stopped abruptly as Legolas surreptitiously put a finger to his lips.

"Shhh… don't be too noisy either," Legolas whispered. "His ears are still sore and his hearing sensitive." The elf gave an encouraging smile. "If you listen carefully you can work out what he means – and it's an improvement on before."

"How I go look at?" Pippin finished smartening himself up and turned around for approval.

"Er, fine young hobbit." Gimli lowered his voice as much as he could. "Quite presentable."

"Now go I get see at Merry, please." Pippin looked at Legolas who was enforcing Gandalf's decree that he had to wash and eat before he could be of any help to his cousin. The wizard knew what a difficult task lay ahead for both the hobbit and the elf and wanted them to feel their best.

"Of course." Legolas too was anxious to get back to Meriadoc as he knew how urgent his situation was. The healers had reported some slight movement of his hands and head, but no signs of awareness yet. "Come along Pip, we will see how Merry fares and what's to be done."

Gimli bade farewell to return to duty commanding the City guard while the other two went to Merry's quiet bedchamber. The healer, Dysgwr was beside the pale hobbit, patting his hand and his cheek alternately, trying to see if he could elicit a response of any kind. But Merry lay still, the only movements were those caused by the healer's ministrations.

"Is good I for get go up at bed?" Pippin asked Dysgwr politely as, without waiting for permission, he climbed up anyway, assisted by Legolas, "Did Merry get go move he did?"

"No, not recently," Dysgwr shook his head. "He moved his hands and head a little when we washed him and did not seem to like the water. But he has not moved since."

Pippin stroked Merry's head and brushed the curls, still damp from his wash, to one side. "Merry? Come please wake now. I talk at you. It me, it Pip you now hear at I loud please Mer." Pippin looked longingly at the still form and noticed how Merry's usually healthy looking face was becoming more translucent, bluish veins were now visible through the pale skin.

Legolas frowned at Dysgwr with a question. "Why did you wash him again? Was he feverish?"

"No," Dysgwr explained. "He was sick I think, my back was turned for a moment but there was green vomit on his face."

"Green you say?" Legolas and Pippin both turned to see Gandalf come through the door. "It is worse than I had feared." The wizard came over to the bed and put his hand behind Merry's head to lift him up a little and pulled his eyelid open. No pupil was visible and the iris appeared to be rolled up beyond view showing only the white. "I think it best that he is not conscious at the moment," Gandalf laid Merry back down. "I will try again to find the Morgul blade fragment but I fear he is becoming more wraithlike."

Pippin looked at the wizard in horror, "Merry not go wake? Not be wraith! What happens Gandalf? What can we go do? Please!"

Gandalf, with Dysgwr's help started to unwrap the bandages from Merry's wound, "Pippin I'm not sure, but if I cannot find the piece of blade in the wound you must bring Merry back to his body somehow so that he can fight." The healer sat Merry up and held him so that the wizard could remove the bandages. They laid him back down and Gandalf started to probe at the cut, pressing down with his fingers, trying to find the fragment of blade. "I know it is here," he muttered, "but I dare not cut back into this wound unless I know exactly where it is, that alone could kill him."

"But you said it is best he is not conscious Gandalf," Legolas was confused by the situation. "So why must we bring him back to his body?"

"Whatever inhabits this body now, it is not Merry. I fear that if he were to wake we would find naught but a wraith. That is why it is imperative to find Meriadoc's consciousness and persuade him to come back."

"But where he go?" Pippin whispered in awe, "Where go Merry be?"

"Pippin," Gandalf stooped down to the hobbit's eye level. "Merry is truly dead. He died when he fought the Witch King into the abyss. I do not know what brought him back to us but what now keeps this body of Merry alive is a different power. It is the evil of Mordor – the power of the Witch King himself lives on in the blow he struck."

"But how we go find Merry then?" Pippin's voice became urgent. "I not understanded anythings you sayed!"

"We have to persuade Merry's consciousness to return to his body so that he can fight against the possession of this creature and then die in peace." Gandalf spoke softly, his dreadful words seeping into Pippin's unwilling comprehension.

"No Gandalf! Can't he go be 'live again and we bring Merry's mind back inside he?"

"I don't know Pippin, perhaps if I can find the fragment of blade," Gandalf sighed, "but it is almost impossible to do without causing so much damage it will kill him."

"But you could try?" Legolas offered. He knew Pippin needed some ray of hope if they were to succeed. "There is a small chance?"

"Yes," Gandalf agreed. "But it is small. You must search for him again Pippin but this time as well as Legolas I will come with you. We three will go together and perhaps that way we shall have more success."

*****

"Merry, Merry?" The warm voice soothed his heart and mind and made him feel safe. But he also knew that it wanted him to respond. To answer and let his protector know he was all right.

"Boromir?" Merry's voice sounded tiny in his own head, overwhelmed with all that had happened. He felt weak and ill, as if he were just getting over a long and wearisome illness. "Why are you with me? Are we both dead now? Where are we Boromir – I think I'm scared."

"It's all right Merry," Boromir hugged him closely and kissed his brow. "There is no need to be afraid. I know it is strange for you to see me again, for you to see anything again. But it really is me. I was allowed to come and take care of you. I am dead, or so I am told, but I was not able to go to my ancestors, my soul was too restless and unsettled."

"Oh poor Boromir," Merry snuggled in even more closely to the large warm body and looked up into the handsome, sorrow filled face. "Why are you so sad? You deserve to be happy, you took such care of Pip and me and we missed you so much after… after…"

"I know you did Merry. I have been watching you both." Boromir's face lit up with that smile that Merry remembered so well, when he and Pippin used to tease the great man. He remembered the times they had wrestled him to the ground between them and how he had laughed good-naturedly and pretended to be in fear of his life. "You have managed very well on your own, both you and Pippin have travelled an arduous road and learned with each step you took."

"We cried a lot when you died, Boromir." Merry hiccupped a little at the memory, "even though the orcs had taken us, we were more sad at losing you. It was the most terrible thing and it was all our fault."

"No Merry," Boromir stroked the hobbit's pale face with the back of his fingers. "You were not to blame, it was I who failed you."

"But Boromir, we were…"

"No Merry," Boromir insisted. "That is why I have been unable to move on to the Overheaven, my soul could not rest for I knew I had let you down. I loved you both, you were my little ones and I let them carry you off, I could not save you. My heart was broken long before the arrow pierced it. They took you and Pippin and you suffered so much, it was my job to defend you and I could not. That is why I was allowed to stay, because I still had so much to do."

"What Boromir?" Merry whispered in awe, "what did you have to do?"

"Watch over you both," Boromir smiled again, "I could not intervene, but I was told that it would help to heal my soul to see how you and Pippin managed. That you would survive in spite of my failing, that you were stronger than you appeared and that eventually you would both grow to become great warriors. And so you have."

"Boromir!" Merry laughed now, he was sure his friend was teasing him so that he would feel better. "Pip and me aren't warriors – we're too small!"

"Oh Merry, believe me, bravery has nothing to do with physical stature." Boromir chuckled a little too. "Do you remember what I taught you about being a good soldier?"

"Errm," Merry ticked off on his fingers as he recited the little poem Boromir had taught him and Pippin.

"Eat when it's there, sleep when you dare,  
Keep your bags light and your belt tight,  
Your eyes always peeled and your lips firmly sealed,  
Try not to let, your feet ever get wet,  
When it comes to the test, give of your best,  
And if you have a friend, stay true to the end."

Merry paused for breath, "Did I get it all right Boromir?"

"Yes Merry, every single thing." Boromir said sincerely, "not only did you remember it all correctly, you did it all, you and Pippin, all of it especially the last part. That's what makes you good warriors – that and your tenacious bravery."

"But… but I didn't Boromir," Merry stuttered a little at the thought, "I l-left Pippin, I d-died and left h-him behind. You felt as if you had f-failed us, but it wasn't y-your fault, Boromir, but I chose to d-die. I had to or the W-Witch King might have won. But it means I abandoned P-Pippin, I didn't stay tr-true to the end, d-did I Boromir?"

"Yes you did Merry," Boromir brushed the hobbit's tears from his face. "You chose not to let the Witch King prevail and in order to do that you had to die with him. That was very brave and you did it to save Pippin and everyone."

****

_'PIPPIN? YOU CALL MERRY IS THAT WHAT YOU DO?'_

_'Gandalf? You're a little loud for Pip.'_

_'not i so bad at hear at Gandalf now. it not go scare at i now Legolas!'_

_THERE'S A GOOD LAD, MY BUT YOU HAVE GROWN UP! THE LAST TIME I SPOKE WITH YOU LIKE THIS YOU WERE SO…NEW?'_

_'i go get lot pracsis Gandalf, Merry and i go much talk at we heads and do fights too.'_

_'NOT WITH EACH OTHER?'_

_'not course we not fight othrer each! fight at wraith and things…'_

_'I KNOW PIPPIN I'M JUST TEASING – NOW CALL TO MERRY QUICKLY.'_

_'not teaser i Gandalf…'_

_'Pippin just call to Merry.'_

_'Merry! Merry! come back at i – please are you go be here now. MERRY! i need you soon quick! please say things at i…'_

_'Merry dear heart, are you sleeping? You have to wake and come back now. Pippin needs you and I miss you sorely too. Please come back to us. Merry!'_

_Merry, Merry, Merry, please, please, please! you got go heared we… you go come back… it got you go be here now! Merry!'_

_MERIADOC BRANDYBUCK! DO YOU HEAR ME? COME HERE AT ONCE!'_

_'think you go scare at he Gandalf… not so much big shout… i go bit scare…'_

_'NO YOU'RE NOT! PIPPIN CALL HIM AGAIN – KEEP CALLING HE MUST HEAR YOU!'_

_'Merry! please come back at we! i go too sad at not you be here…MERRRRYY!'_

****

"Merry you do hear that? Don't you?" Boromir sat the hobbit down under a beech tree in a sunny glade. The storm had abated and, with Merry held safely in his strong arms, Boromir had climbed down the mountainside to a sheltered copse. "They are calling to you – I can hear them."

"I know, Boromir," Merry smiled sadly, "I think it is only echoes, they are not real any more. Only this is real now."

"I'm not sure." Boromir sat next to Merry and unfastened his pack. He drew out a fresh hunk of bread and large piece of yellow cheese, which he cut and shared between them. Then he filled two cups with ale and they made a picnic. "I've heard you and Pippin and Legolas talk before. They are calling you and I think it is real."

"Oh Boromir, I thought perhaps I could go back, but I know now it cannot be." Merry ate hungrily on the bread and cheese, "I cannot go back now – I am dead and that is forever, is it not? If I answer Pip he will be too sad and I do not want him to follow me – I don't want him to die too."

"Are you certain that your body was destroyed." Boromir quaffed his ale the way Merry remembered. He would tease the hobbits by lustily drinking his cup of water and pretend to them it was beer. "If your body still lives then you are not dead but merely wandering."

"But if I am not dead, how did I meet you Boromir?" Merry looked around him suddenly wondering if any of this was real. "Are we not on the way to Overheaven? Is this not just a resting place?"

"No Merry," Boromir drew two pipes filled with weed from his miraculous pack and handed one to Merry. It was already lit and the hobbit puffed on it contentedly. "I think this is a waiting place for those who are in between."

"Then what must I do?" Merry stopped puffing as he heard the voices once more. "Should I answer do you think?"

"Do what you must Merry." Boromir smiled at him as he saw a small spark of hope light in the hobbit's eyes.

_'…i go too sad at not you be here…MERRRRYY!'_

_'pip?'_

_'MERRY! IT GO BE I! come back at we now –you bad gone hobbt!_

_'oh Pip i not knowed if i can go come back…'_

_'MERIADOC – YOU HAVE TO RETURN – IT IS IMPERATIVE!'_

_'Gandalf? it go be you at come here?'_

_'YES – MERRY CAN YOU FIND YOUR WAY BACK? WE WILL TRY TO HELP YOU IF YOU ARE LOST.'_

_'Think hard Merry, remember how you found me in the abyss and brought me back. You have to return now. Your body still lives, but your incarnate being needs help.'_

_'LEGOLAS IS RIGHT, MERIADOC. YOU HAVE A LONG FIGHT AHEAD OF YOU, BUT YOU MUST NOT GIVE UP.'_

_'what is i got go fight at i? not go back be dead 'gain …think i must stay dead here…'_

_'THE WITCH KING HOLDS YOUR BODY IN THRALL, MERRY, HE WOUNDED YOU WITH A MORGUL BLADE AND NOW YOUR BODY MAY BECOME INHABITED BY A WRAITH.'_

_'Your mortal body still breathes, Merry – you are not yet dead. You must come and reclaim it.'_

_'come back Merry… give littlel trys.'_

_'aiieee!… is hurt at i ohh pip… makes hurt at i now…aiieee!'_

"What is it Merry?" Boromir caught the hobbit as he collapsed back into his arms. A red gash suddenly blossomed across his chest. "You are bleeding, little one. Do you remember what happened now?"

"It was the Morgul blade Boromir." Merry gasped in agony, the memory of his wound had been prompted by Legolas and Gandalf telling him how he had been hurt. "The Witch King cut me with his sword and that's why they… they" Merry was growing faint from the pain.

"I heard what Gandalf and Legolas said." Boromir told him urgently. "Answer them Merry! Tell them that you will fight!"

"Too hurt Boromir, help me, please." Merry whimpered with exhaustion and agony. "I can't do it, I want to fight, help me Boromir, it hurts so!"

Merry slipped into unconsciousness as Boromir cradled him in his arms. Never before had he succeeded in reaching the living, but never before had he felt such extreme need. He stood and drew a deep breath, sent a silent prayer and plea to the Valar and walked forward into a mist that was slowly forming about him with the little hobbit held securely against his broad chest. He called out into the fog, "Mithrandir! Mithrandir! I am come! Can you find me?"

From the opposite direction, seemingly walking across smooth white clouds came a white apparition. Boromir gasped as he recognised Gandalf – not the wizard he remembered from life, but a white bearded, taller, straighter man with white staff and robes, no longer grey. Legolas walked lightly beside him, his eyes brilliant blue and his long golden hair flowing behind him as if caught by a light breeze.

Then Boromir smiled as he caught sight of Pippin holding tightly to Gandalf's robes and peering nervously out from behind him. As soon as the hobbit spotted Boromir's burden though, all caution was lost and he rushed eagerly forward, only to put a large hobbit foot straight through the mist on which they stood and fall off the cloud. Legolas caught him by the collar as he fell and pulled him up again.

_'Pippin you have to concentrate hard to walk on what is not there.'_

_'sorry i Legolas – but it Boromir – got he Merry!'_

'Mithrandir! You have the grace of the Valar – it is good that you returned.' Boromir had last seen the wizard when he fell to the Balrog in Moria, although he knew from observing the hobbits that he was now Gandalf the White. 'I have been allowed also by Their grace to return the little one to you.'

_'BOROMIR I HOPE THIS ACT WILL BRING YOU PEACE AT LAST – I KNOW HOW YOU HAVE WATCHED OVER THESE TWO SINCE YOU LEFT US.'_

'Will Merry live? Do you know?' Boromir asked anxiously as he transferred the hobbit's limp form to the wizard's arms.

_'I CANNOT TELL, HE HAS A PIECE OF MORGUL BLADE SOMEWHERE WITHIN THE WOUND – IF I AM UNABLE TO LOCATE IT HE WILL BECOME A WRAITH. IF I PROBE TOO DEEPLY HE WILL DIE – IT IS A SORE CHOICE.'_

'I can see it!' Boromir looked with startled eyes up at the wizard. 'The fragment is just here.' The soldier reached out and touched Merry's wound at a point near to the waist.

_"ARE YOU CERTAIN?'_

'Yes I can see it clearly,' Boromir touched Merry's wound once more as if to make sure. 'It is half the length of my thumb and is a thumbnail deep – just here.'

_'THEN BOROMIR I THINK HE WILL LIVE! COME WE MUST BRING HIM BACK TO HIS BODY AS SOON AS WE MAY!'_

_'Boromir, you go come back too at we?'_

'No Pippin, I cannot, but take Merry and be sure and look after him well. You've done a good job so far.'

_'will Boromir – i take best care at my Mer.'_ Pippin, holding tightly to Legolas's hand stepped carefully forward to reach out a hand to Boromir who was beginning to fade. They touched fingers just as the image began to dissolve.

_'Fare you well brave Boromir.'_

'bye Boromir, love at you, thank and thank at you for my Mer.'

'GO IN PEACE, SON OF GONDOR, YOU HAVE EARNED YOUR REST.'

****  
TBC


	103. Calon Lân - (A Pure Heart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

"Aaaaaiiiiiieeeeeee!" The screech rebounded off the walls of the small room, echoing through the whole building and out into the City streets, terrifying all who heard it, not least, those closest to it.

"Gandalf! Gandalf! Help he! Please!" Pippin squealed in panic. He was trying to hold Merry's writhing body still, as the wizard frantically gave orders. Legolas quickly added his weight to the little hobbit's and together they managed to pin Merry firmly to the bed. His eyes were stretched wide open, but seemed to be as unseeing as ever, although now they were wild and staring and the iris and pupil were rimmed with a white corona.

"Quickly! Bind him." Gandalf snapped at Dysgwr who was gazing at the scene before him, open-mouthed and frozen to the spot.

Some time earlier, the healer had watched, with scepticism, as the wizard and the elf had stooped to each touch the halfling, Peregrin's, face as he sat on the bed of his patient, obviously engaged in some mystical healing ceremony, foreign to Gondor. All three had fallen into a trance and had stayed that way for some time.

Then Dysgwr had been stunned into disbelief as he clearly saw three ghostly apparitions leave the bodies of the living, although the hosts remained breathing and apparently still hypnotised. The healer had instinctively wanted to run from the room, to call for help and raise the alarm, but something in his will forbade it and he remained rooted to the spot, his eyes fixed upon the unmoving tableau before him. Eventually the three apparitions returned, materialising out of the ether, but this time Mithrandir bore the body of the other halfling, also in a ghostly form.

As the man watched in stunned silence the four spirits coalesced back into their proper bodies and then pandemonium broke loose.

The halfling patient began to screech, a noise that sounded like the black wraiths, only close to, it was even more terrifying. His body writhed and contorted and the other halfling and the elf desperately tried to hold him still. Now Mithrandir was shouting at him, Dysgwr, to do something – what was it?

Dysgwr shook his head to clear it and realised that he needed to tie the patient down, that he was out of control and would hurt himself or someone else if not restrained. Quickly the healer found a roll of bandage and, with the wizard's help, tied Meriadoc's wrists and ankles tightly to the bed. Once, the halfling actually managed to snap the binding on his wrist, so violent were his movements, making Dysgwr gasp at the strength of the tiny creature.

Once his wrists and ankles were secured, Mithrandir pushed a wad of cloth into Merry's mouth and tied a bandage round the gag to keep it in place. "Don't worry, Pippin," Gandalf could see the look of horror on the hobbit's face at this treatment. "If Merry's mind is in there, the screaming is probably frightening him too. Also this will stop him biting his tongue."

"Where we did go?" Pippin panted with the exertion of fighting with Merry. "Where Boromir goned? Legolas?" Returning to his body had not felt like waking from a dream, it was an experience unlike any Pippin had tried before. Added to which, seconds after he regained his corporeal senses, he had realised that Merry was now fighting like a demented wight and was in danger of hurting himself, if not everyone else in the room.

Legolas too was somewhat disorientated and had been a few breaths behind Pippin in realising that Merry had to be held down. Together they had wrestled the fiercely struggling hobbit into submission, until he could be bound tightly to the bed. The elf looked at Pippin and gasped, as he saw with horror that the halfling was covered in blood. He reached out and at once saw that his own hands and then his tunic were similarly drenched. It was then that Pippin and he simultaneously realised that the blood had all originated from Merry.

"Oh! Oh Merry!" Pippin frantically tried to stem the blood from the wound on Merry's chest by pressing down with his hands where the flow seemed most prolific. "Not die Merry, Please not die!"

"Give me a fine blade!" Gandalf ordered the healer, Dysgwr. "I need to probe for the fragment. I know exactly where it is now." He took the proffered instrument. "Then be ready to suture the wound and bind it. He must not lose more blood." The wizard turned back to where the others were trying to restrain Merry, who was ferociously struggling against the bonds. "Pippin! Legolas… hold him as still as you can, I do not want him to move while the blade is in the wound."

Pippin lay on Merry's arm and wrapped himself around his cousin's head, holding his other arm down with both of his hands. Even though the hobbit was bound, he was still writhing desperately. Legolas clamped down on Merry's legs and lower body, stilling him as much as he could. Gandalf held his breath as he narrowed his eyes and eased the blade inside the wound in the spot Boromir had indicated. Almost immediately the wizard felt a resistance against the blade and knew that it was the shard of the Morgul weapon. Gradually he eased the offending piece of black metal from the wound until he could clasp it in a cloth.

Gandalf sighed as he held the glowing fragment. A Morgul blade will wither and char when it strikes a blow against a mortal enemy, but the fragment that succeeds in embedding itself in the wound it has made, will pulse with evil energy until it encompasses its host and turns the victim to a wraith. The wizard waved the healers forward so that they could help to still Merry's heaving body and sew up the wound.

"Gandalf, can't Merry go have a something now?" Pippin asked plaintively. He could see that Merry was in terrible agony. "Now sword bit goned out. I go gived he poppy?"

"Yes," Gandalf addressed Dysgwr, "Can you give him some opium or similar? Anything to ease the hurt and still him. I have removed the fragment, but I fear caused the little one even more pain."

Dysgwr nodded and made to go and fetch some opium, but Pippin was already proffering his own supply. The healer took it with a suspicious look at the perian, then shrugged and measured out a dose of the paste onto a small spoon. Pippin frowned at, what he considered, the paucity of the dosage and nodded that Merry needed more.

Dysgwr gave the perian a disparaging look and resealed the opium before returning it to Pippin. Then, after removing the gag, he grasped Merry's chin and forced the spoon into his mouth and held it there, while Pippin stroked his cousin's hair and whispered softly, "eat paste up Merry, make you bettrer, eat paste up, it all right you go have some."

Merry fought the spoon at first, retching against it, he was obviously in terrible pain from the suturing that was now being performed by another healer. But gradually as the opium seeped into his system his body began to calm more and more. Finally his staring eyes closed and his laboured breathing slowed a little.

The healer completed the suturing fairly quickly now there was less resistance, and Legolas gradually relinquished his hold on Merry's legs, although Pippin continued to stroke the fair curls, as much to calm himself as his cousin. Dysgwr untied the bandage bonds and lifted Merry up to a sitting position as the wound was tightly bound and moved him from side to side as the bloodstained bedding was changed for clean linen. Then the restraints were retied as a precaution, even though the hobbit was much calmer.

Gandalf meanwhile had placed the fragment on the ground, still enfolded in the piece of cloth, and with his staff had shot a spark of flame at the glowing metal that had melted it to nothing. As the shard evaporated, the wizard looked back at Merry and saw that he was much calmer, the opium and the removal of the piece of Morgul blade had obviously helped. He moved back to the bed and looked down at the hobbit, now bandaged and still. "Merry? Merry, can you hear me?"

Merry whimpered a little and pulled against the bonds on his wrists. Gandalf placed a hand on the hobbit's forehead, "Meriadoc?"

The touch was like a bolt of lightening. Merry's eyes shot open and he screeched again, pulling one hand free of its bindings. Pippin fell backwards with shock and Legolas caught him before he fell off the bed. Merry's eyes were wild and stared piercingly at Gandalf. "Foul wizard!" he screamed in a voice that sounded alien and shrill, "take your filthy hand off me!"

"Get thee hence from this body! It is not yours and you have no domain here." Gandalf pressed his hand down on Merry's freed wrist. "Your power is driven out! Leave and hinder this child no longer!" Then in a lower voice the wizard whispered, "Fight it Merry, come on lad, you can do it."

Merry screamed again in the shrill voice, "wizzaard! Foul stinking, corruption upon your bones." Then, as the staring eyes flickered shut, the voice changed to a quiet whimper, "G-gandalf? Help me… I'm frightened."

Pippin, recovered from his shock and near fall, scrambled back to cradle Merry's head. "It's all right, Merry. I here by you. You got do big fight. Not let it nothing win you Merry."

Gandalf retied the hobbit's wrist to the bed as gently as possible. "The Morgul blade is melted Merry, he has nothing to cling to but your fear. Do not let it be the master of you."

****

"Leave it alone, you fugpig!" Smagnu smashed his great elbow into the face of a slightly smaller Uruk, making him drop the small orc that it was dragging by one arm. "Get your piggin' rations same as the others an' don't come poaching my orcs."

The Uruk snarled and rubbed the black blood from its broken nose, but offered no fight. Smagnu was becoming as respected within the great army as he had been in Barad-dûr, partly because he was straightforward and did not mince words, but mostly because he was extremely big and strong, even for an Uruk.

His battalion had become popular with the smaller breeds because by serving him, they also incurred his protection, not something that happened with most Uruk commanders who generally ruled with a whip and a curse and little else beside.

"I din't come 'ere to pinch none of your scraggy battle fodder," the bloody nosed Uruk retorted. "I come to gives yer a message."

"Then give us the message and stop fugging about." Smagnu picked the small orc up off the ground where the messenger had dropped it and set it back up on its feet again. "Go on Sniggin," he told the small orc, "get over with Bloggin and help him with the grub."

"I come to tell yer that all captains gotta go up on the wall at sunrise." The Uruk frowned at Smagnu's kind tone to the rescued orc. He had, in fact been planning to drag it off to feed to his own battalion, which had run out of meat the day before. Generally the odd soldier could be sacrificed to feed the others – orcs would eat anything, although they preferred human flesh. However, it would be a day or two before they could feast upon the armies of the West and his troops were getting restless – and hungry.

"Well now you told me, yer can get back to your own dungpile and let my troops alone." Smagnu was well aware what the other's intentions had been and he snorted disparagingly as the other Uruk strode off muttering.

"So you going to be all right wi' that then?" Grutfley was at his elbow. "Going up on the wall?"

"Look a bit odd if'n I din't." Smagnu watched as the small orcs in his battalion lined up to get their rations. Sniggin and Bloggin had been put in charge of doling out and the others knew that any cheating or stealing would be dealt with by the big Captain or Corporal Grutfley. "They don't know who's who in any case."

Both Smagnu and Grutfley had assumed that when they had taken over this battalion, by the simple expedient of killing its former commander, no one in charge would actually notice or even care that much. As long as they kept order and made sure the smaller orcs did not run away or die or get killed until the battle, it seemed to matter little.

"Whaddya suppose they're going to tell yer up there?" Grutfley asked. "An' does this battalion have a name or a number or somethin'? You oughta know what it is."

"Hadn't thought 'bout that," Smagnu admitted. "How we going to find that out now?"

"We could ask the ones as was 'ere when we offed their leader." Grutfley suggested.

"Give it a try then." Smagnu beckoned to Sniggin, who handed his ladle to Bloggin and hurried over. "Sniggin, I need you to find somethin' out for me." The little orc frowned with concentration. It made him feel extremely important to get an assignment from the Captain. "I know you was here when me and Corporal Grutfley first came, do you remember what this battalion is called?"

"No sirs, they dursn't tells Bloggin 'r me owt like that."

"Well, can you ask around some of the others and find out?"

"Yessir," Sniggin saluted. "I'll not rest a wink lessen I'se finds out."

"But Sniggin."

"Sir?"

"Do it casual like," Smagnu lowered his voice a little, "Don’t want no one to know, we don't know – see?"

"Course, Sir, I understand Sir," Sniggin gave a knowing wink to the Uruk Captain and scurried back off to join Bloggin again.

"I wish there was some way we could get out of this bloody battle altogether." Smagnu grunted. "I've had a bellyful of fightin' and such for no fugging point – there's bugger all in it for us anyway. All we're gonna do is get ourselves hacked to pieces."

"Like we said afore," Grutfley agreed. "Wouldn't be so bad if'n we got summat out of it."

"An' it's like I lost all sense for it – after…" Smagnu trailed off. He was very confused about his feelings, it was only fairly recently that he even realised he had any feelings at all, and he had discovered they were very difficult things to deal with.

"You means once we lost the little Pips?" Grutfley supplied.

"It was that an' when that screech came." Smagnu shook his head as if to clear it. "I had this bad, ugly thing in my head, like Little Pip was broken in two. I dunno what it was – but since then, I jest want ter go and find him and see what's up – you knows what I mean."

"Well all we can do fer now is get on with this 'ere." Grutfley nodded towards their hundred strong battalion, "you'se got other responsibilities now."

****

"What is happening to him?" Legolas asked quietly. The healers stood silently by also wondering what they were witnessing, but not sure if this was the right time to ask. "Something I don't understand, Gandalf." The elf was whispering now. "What has happened to our link?" Why do Pippin and I not feel Merry's pain?

"I hope you may yet," the wizard warned. "The wraith that is trying to claim him has been diminished with the return of Merry's own consciousness and the removal of the Morgul blade fragment." Gandalf still looked more than a little worried. "But it can still win the battle if Merry is too weak to fight and he has been through much lately. He comes to this fight far more weakened than Frodo was at Weathertop."

"Can we help him?" Legolas ran his fingers lightly over Merry's face, watching with concern as the hobbit flinched at the gentle touch. "There must be something we can do."

Gandalf put his hand on Legolas's shoulder. "If you, or you Pippin," the wizard tapped Pippin to gain his attention. "If you start to feel the pain of the wound, try to absorb as much of it as you can. It may help him to win the fight."

"Merry," Gandalf touched the hobbit's closed eyelids, "Try to open your eyes. You may be able to see now."

"See? I tried, but it takes my eyes," Merry's voice quavered, "It's still dark. I think I'm still blind."

"No Merry," Pippin patted his cheek, "I go can talk and hear again – you hear I - _**me**_? So you go see again – you got – _**you can**_ do that."

"Come on Merry," Gandalf encouraged, "Pippin's right. Try to open your eyes and see."

Merry scrunched his face up with concentration. He gave several gasps and his head thrashed from side to side as he wrestled with the internal demon – the evil thing that was fighting for control of his very being. He forced his eyes to open, but even as they did, the hobbit screamed out in pain as a searing white light scorched into his restored vision. "It hurts! Oh too much light aaahhh!" His eyes screwed shut again and he tried to turn his face into the pillow to avert the glare that pursued him even through his eyelids.

"It's all right Merry," Gandalf breathed a sigh. "That's very good."

"How it good, Gandalf?" Pippin stroked Merry's trembling shoulders. "He make big cry – it not go good!"

"No Pippin, believe me." Gandalf took a wad of bandage and wrapped it around Merry's eyes, speaking softly as he did so. "Merry you are doing well. When Pippin first recovered his hearing, everything was too loud. That the light is too bright for you means that you, and not the wraith, are now looking through your eyes. Do not fear, you will become accustomed to the light eventually."

"Pippin, hold me, don't leave me." Merry gave a small sob. "I'm so tired and it hurts so much. I don't think I can do it."

"Yes you can, my Mer." Pippin gently eased himself around Merry, taking care not to jolt the wound on his chest. "We do togethrer, fight big… not give up. I hold you… no go any way – _ **anywhere**_!"

****

"Mr Frodo? I think we'd better get moving again now." Sam reluctantly shook his master's arm, "Time for another start."

The hateful night had passed slowly and such daylight as followed was dim; for here as the Mountain drew near the air was ever mirky, while out from the Dark Tower there crept the veils of Shadow that Sauron wove about himself. Frodo was lying on his back not moving but at Sam's touch roused as if by a sudden bell. He rose quickly and stood up and looked away southwards; but then his eyes beheld the Mountain and the desert he quailed again.

"I can't manage it Sam," he said. "It is such a weight to carry, such a weight."

"Then cast it away Master." Sam said almost lightly, "Throw it down here and let us be off."

"What do you mean, Sam?" Frodo's eyes narrowed and he looked at Sam as if he had gone insane. "How can I do that?"

"How can you do otherwise?" Sam sighed but looked steadfastly into his master's troubled face. "If you can't carry it you must cast it off, or give it to me."

A wild light came into Frodo's eyes. "Stand away! Don't touch me!" he cried. "It is mine, I say. Be off!" His hand strayed to his sword-hilt but then quickly his voice changed. "No, no Sam," he said sadly. "But you understand. It is my burden and no one else can bear it."

"I know," Sam said gently. "It's just that… I know you're upset at the moment Mr Frodo and maybe not thinking as clearly as you might. But I was put in mind of a story you once… oh never mind I'll not trouble you now."

"No Sam," Frodo took his companion's hand, "tell me. What story?"

"I was just trying to get you to see something, that's all." Sam started to collect up his bits and pieces, making ready for the next trek.

"What story Sam?" Frodo asked again. He drew Sam round to face him and then pulled him to sit back down on the cold ground. "Come, we can take another few moments, tell me."

"It was about just before you came to live with Mr Bilbo and you were still living in Brandy Hall." Sam counted on his fingers. "You were about twenty one and Mr Merry was just a lad of seven."

+~~~~+

"Meriadoc! Meriadoc Brandybuck, come here at once!"

Merry scrunched himself further into the hay in the stable loft and ignored all entreaties and demands to make his whereabouts known.

"You'll get hungry eventually, my lad and then you'll know all about it!"

"Shan't so!" Merry muttered under his breath. "I'll run away, then you'll all be sorry."

"And where will you run, young Merry?" The voice behind him was quiet so as not to attract the attention of his annoying governess, but it startled Merry all the same. He rolled over in the hay and looked at the rafter above him to trace the owner.

"Frodo – don't tell her where I am." Merry breathed. He and Frodo remained silent until the angry governess had stomped out of the stables.

Frodo jumped lightly down without a sound and scrunched into the hay next to his little cousin. "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing!" Merry said indignantly. "Well, nothing much. It was an accident really. I-I tore a book."

"Oh Merry, that was bad. Do you know how long it takes to copy a book?" Frodo was sympathetic, but stern.

"But I didn't mean to do it Frodo," Merry said defiantly, "and now she'll tell Mamma and she will hate me and tell Papa he'll beat me and… and… everyone will hate me, forever… and I hate them… so I'm going to run away."

"All right," said Frodo, "Have you got your running away things?"

"Yes!" Merry brightened up at Frodo's question. "Here, look." He unwrapped a little bundle that he had brought with him made out of a pillowcase. "I've got my pyjamas, three apples, five pennies," Merry dug a little further into his luggage, "a compass, a bottle of ginger beer, a whole cake and my spinning top."

"Did you bring the whip for the top?" Frodo asked seriously.

"Yes of course I did," Merry held it up triumphantly, it was the last thing in his bundle. "You won't tell them I've run away, will you Frodo?"

"Well I think they might just notice after a while Merry." Frodo pointed out as he helped his cousin repack his possessions. "Would you like me to come with you? I feel like running away today, too."

"Oh Frodo!" Merry giggled. "You can share my things. Would you come?"

"Yes of course." Frodo agreed. "Where are we going?"

"I'm going to run away to the Lonely Mountain, you know where Uncle Bilbo went." Merry started to climb down from the hayloft. "We could find treasure and everything."

"All right," Frodo agreed and climbed down after Merry. "Which way is it?"

"Umm it's east," said Merry looking at his little compass and jiggling it until the arrow pointed the right way. "This way."

The two set off together, out of the stables and along the long path that led to the side gate of Brandy Hall. Once outside the confines of the estate they made for the Hedge. There was a place where Frodo knew a way through, an old badger run where you could crawl underneath. They made camp under the stars, between the roots of an old oak tree.

"Frodo?"

"Um?"

"Do you think they're looking for me yet?"

"Oh yes," Frodo confirmed. "I should think your mother is wild with anxiety and your father is combing the Shire searching for you."

"Really?"

"Doubtless."

Merry was not too sure how he felt about this. Running away had seemed like a good revenge on his parents. But revenge for what? They had not actually even scolded him, let alone punished him. They did not even know he had done anything wrong yet.

"Frodo, do you think I was bad to run away?" He asked tentatively.

"Oh no," Frodo said lightly. "I think you were absolutely right to run away before your parents had a chance to forgive you for being careless, don't you?"

"But why did you come with me then?" It suddenly began to dawn on Merry that perhaps he was not misjudged and put upon and that maybe he should have faced up to whatever his parents thought was just treatment for his behaviour.

"Well if I hadn't, would you have still run away?" Frodo sat up and looked at the youngster with that alarming twinkle he always had.

"Yes." Merry admitted shamefacedly.

"And don't you think you be a bit sad and lonely by now," Frodo put his arm round his shoulder. "To say nothing of lost and not too sure what to do and perhaps a little bit frightened in the Old Forest on your own."

"Yes." Merry suddenly felt the tears welling up inside. "Oh Frodo what shall I do? I've been really bad now and I want to go home. I don't want Mamma to worry and I don't want Papa to be angry. What shall I do?"

"What you have to." Frodo said in a kindly voice. "Come on Merry lad. I'll look after you, I promise. You just had to find out for yourself what was right."

Together, hand in hand, they made their way back to Brandy Hall. They were through the Hedge and half way back, when one of the grooms found them and sat the foot weary youngsters up on his pony to lead them back. Merry's mother was waiting at the door, a lantern in her hand and she hugged Merry until he was dizzy.

Frodo and Merry were both ordered to Saradoc's study the following morning and Merry apologised for tearing the book and promised to copy up the ripped pages again and sew them carefully back into the volume and Frodo said he would help.

Merry then apologised to his governess and his parents for running away and promised never to do such a thing again. His father said he would not be punished this time, as he had come back on his own and was obviously truly contrite.

Frodo apologised to the Master and Mistress for running away also. Merry was not sure, but thought, that as his father accepted his cousin's apology, he caught a knowing wink pass between the two.

Later, as they sat together in the Brandy Hall schoolroom and began to repair the precious book, Merry asked his older cousin. "Frodo, how do you know what is the right thing to do? It's seems very hard to work out sometimes."

"Not really, Merry." Frodo patted his little cousin's curls. "Sometime you don't. But when you've been through everything else and you can see they're all wrong – then the only thing left to do is the right thing."

+~~~~+

"…and that," said Sam, "is what it put me in mind of. I know the Ring is heavy now Mr Frodo, but you can't throw it away, you can't give it away and you can't keep it."

"I know Sam," Frodo gave a tiny half smile, the first Sam had seen in days, "and I can't run away either. So I just have to face it. Come on then."

So together, hand in hand, the two hobbits trudged on to meet their fate.

****

"Aaaahhhh! Pippin!" Legolas clutched at his chest as Gandalf reached out to steady the elf. "Do you f-feel it too?"

Pippin was curled into himself on the bed by Merry, rocking to and fro slightly. He lifted pain-filled eyes up to the wizard and the elf. "It good, it, yes Gandalf?" Pippin's breathing was quick, "We get pain of Merry, he go comed back?"

"Yes, Pippin." Gandalf put an arm round the hobbit to comfort him. "That is a good sign and it means you can help Merry, but can you manage? Is it too much?"

"Legolas taked more than I," Pippin looked up at the elf with a half smile. "I feeled he taked big share it."

Merry stirred and pulled at the restraints. His skin still had a frightening translucency and he babbled incoherently as if two people were trying to speak at once, neither able to make themselves understood. "G-go… nooogoo… c-c-cae yn druig… ssswr d-d-diawllll…yslymmm…"

"Merry, keep talking at me. Come on, I know you got hurted in you – in _**your**_ chest I feeled it too." Pippin wished that he could see Merry's eyes, even when his cousin was blind, he would open or shut his eyes depending on whether or not he was asleep. "Don't go be sleep yet."

Legolas was monitoring Merry from the other side of the bed. He kept his hand on Merry's brow and held his right hand, worried about it's lack of warmth. "Listen to Pippin, my little one, we have to be sure that you are still with us." The elf shut his own eyes, as his breathing increased a little. He was trying to absorb as much of Merry's pain as he could, in order to give the perian as much strength to fight with as possible.

"I-I not… it'ssss issss… not…" Merry's whisper was sibilant and faint. "sss-sinked go un-under d-ddownsss…"

"Merry! What is it?" Gandalf was watching fearfully. The hobbit was far from out of danger yet. His body was still taking on a wraithlike appearance and, even with the wound, the wizard would have hoped for more coherent speech.

"Gandalf," Pippin looked up at the wizard. "Why wraith go wants Merry? He not knowed yet, Merry not tell he anythings."

"As with Frodo, the Witch King tried to pierce Merry's heart with a Morgul blade." Gandalf explained. "If I had not removed the fragment, thanks to Boromir's directions, he would certainly become a wraith only weaker than the wraith lords and under the control of the Dark Lord, who would claim him and torment him for defying Him in the matter of the Ring and concealing it from Him.

"But you go get sword piece out now?" Pippin's eyes widened in horror at Gandalf's predictions, "so he go be good now?"

"He still must fight," Gandalf patted Merry's bound hand. "The fragment took a deep hold upon him. Even though Merry is free of the contamination and his heart is pure and honest, he may yet succumb to the darkness."

"I gone go in talk at Merry in he head – _**his**_ head." Pippin asserted. "I tell wraith go out, help Merry fight it.

"No Pippin, you're not to do that – I forbid it." The wizard knew it was fraught with danger. "The Dark Lord is holding Merry with His thrall, trying to turn him into a wraith. He might try to take you over too, perhaps try to extract information from you, or at the very least cast your mind down and damage or destroy it."

"But we did good fight at Witch Wraith when we joined we." Pippin argued.

"But Merry is very tired now, Pippin," Gandalf warned, "he may not be much help in such a battle."

"The more reason is I go help he – _**him**_!" Pippin declared.

"And I will come too." Legolas assured the wizard. "Pippin and I will do it together."

Gandalf looked at the determined face of the hobbit and the elf. "I don't think either of you understand the dangers and possible outcome."

"Not everso," Pippin admitted. "But whatever they do be, I don't think I can not go do this now if it go helps Merry."

"We cannot just leave him." Legolas agreed. "Not now and especially with all he has endured."

"No Pippin; Legolas." Gandalf held up his hand as Pippin started to interrupt him. "Not this time. I know you love Merry and would fight to the death for him." Gandalf sighed. It was not his role to intervene in such matters always or to fight every battle that troubled those close to him, but he was not without discretion and he knew that Pippin and Legolas were tired too. "You both stay back, I have spent enough time in Meriadoc's mind now to know my way around. I shall go."

"But Gandalf," Legolas knew the danger of the attempt. "Should you risk yourself? You are so desperately needed at the forthcoming battle of the Black Gate? It is the battle that could make all the difference between victory and defeat."

"Who is to say where the most important battle will be? On the plains of Morannon..." Gandalf moved over to the bed and touched Merry's cheek lightly, "or in the consciousness of a small hobbit."

****

TBC


	104. In Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

_'not! not! leave at i! not hear you!'_

'MERIADOC, LISTEN TO ME. I'M NOT TRYING TO HURT YOU – I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU!'

_'grrrr… not be at i here wisssarrd…'_

Gandalf tried to modulate his tone a little. _'MERRY YOU MUST LISTEN, I WANT YOU TO COME WITH ME – I HAVE TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING.'_

_'try more hardrer i gandalf… where pip?_

_'HE IS BY YOU, BUT YOU MUST COME WITH ME NOW.'_

_'can't not come i at you… wisssardsss… he pulls at i… not finded pip… big mastrer hold i and pull at i…''_

_'I KNOW MERIADOC, IT IS THE CALL OF THE WRAITHS AND THEIR MASTER, THE DARK LORD – YOU MUST FIGHT IT!'_

_'not know how do it… aaaiiieee! pull i… pull i…'_

_'REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE MERRY! REMEMBER EVERYTHING THAT YOU ARE!'_

_'not know… it black… not see i… not see no things…'_

_'OPEN YOUR EYES – OPEN THEM! NOW TELL ME WHAT YOU SEE!'_

_'no things… black… black road… verra long it… verra dark it…'_

_'GIVE ME YOUR HAND – WE MUST GO THIS WAY.'_

_'not see way… not see hand at you wisssarrd… got go this way i… not touch i… go back from i… '_

_'COME MERRY, YOU REMEMBER ME. GIVE GANDALF YOUR HAND – AS YOU DID WHEN YOU WERE YOUNG – DO YOU REMEMBER?'_

_'not membrer you wisssarddsss… get way i… hate you talk at i… go…'_

'MERIADOC BRANDYBUCK! HOLD OUT YOUR HAND!'

_'big scare i… mmmuuu…'_

_'THEN GIVE ME YOUR HAND.'_

In his painful, cold darkness Merry reached out and suddenly felt a warm, comforting hand wrap around his. _'g-gandalf? it go be you?'_

_'YES, IT GO BE I.'_ Gandalf gave an inward chuckle, partly at his hobbitspeak but mostly at the tiny success of getting Merry to hold his hand, even though it felt very cold. _'LOOK NOW WHAT DO YOU SEE?'_

_'black long road… not else things…'_

_'CAN YOU NOT SEE TWO ROADS AHEAD OF YOU?'_

_'not…see one… it black…'_

_'LOOK BEHIND YOU – WHAT DO YOU SEE?'_

_'none things…'_

_'THERE IS A LONG ROAD BEHIND YOU MERRY – IT IS THE WAY YOU CAME HERE.'_

_'not see he road came i…'_

_'LOOK WITH MY EYES MERRY – I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU.'_

_'aaaiiieee! it mist come at i… fall down i … not… it… see things far and far…'_

~~~~~~

"Well Master Gandalf, it's a long time since we saw you in Buckland." Saradoc Brandybuck was always hospitable to the wizard, although like many Shirefolk, he was somewhat apprehensive at his visits. But a wizard was a wizard and not to be denied.

"You didn't think I would miss the Welcomefest for the new heir to the Master of Buckland did you?" Gandalf handed his hat to the doorman but kept his staff, "Now where is the young chap?"

The wizard ducked down as he was ushered into the nursery. The room itself was large, which was as well, for there were already many visitors. Esmeralda Brandybuck was already up and about and holding court by the crib. The nurse was getting increasingly anxious about her new charge, trying to shoo hobbits that had seen the baby out of the door.

Gandalf peered into the crib and smiled. "May I?" He rested his staff against the mantle and raised his eyebrows to Saradoc who in turn looked at Esmeralda.

"Of course," she turned a sharp look to Saradoc's worried expression. "They say it's good luck for a new baby to be held by a wizard."

Gandalf reached down and scooped the tiny baby up in his large hands, marvelling again, as he always did, at the minute size of newborn hobbits. The body of this little one fit snugly in his cupped palms and fingers, its head rocked from side to side and its tiny legs kicked over the side of his hands so that the wizard tilted him up to rest the bootee clad feet on his arms.

"My but he's a little fighter," the wizard chuckled. He looked up at Saradoc and Esmeralda, "and a daunting combination if I may say so; half Brandybuck and half Took!"

"Now don't you go leading this one off on any of your crackpot adventures, Master Gandalf," Saradoc warned. "They say that Bilbo Baggins was never the same after he came back."

"Don’t' fear, Saradoc, I'm sure he will be equal to whatever the future brings." Gandalf laughed and placed the baby carefully back in the crib. Then the wizard brought forth from his robe a beautiful tankard, fashioned in silver and mithril and handed it to Esmeralda. "My little gift for your son."

"Oh but that is beautiful." She gasped, "Thank you Master Gandalf. Is it dwarvish? It looks as if it is."

"Indeed," Gandalf nodded, "Nothing but the best for the young Master. "Oh but it is not complete. You did not tell me what you have named him."

"Meriadoc," announced Saradoc proudly. "Meriadoc Brandybuck."

An excellent name." Gandalf took the tankard from Esmeralda once more and, turning from the crib, muttered, "Now where's my staff?" The wizard took up the innocuous looking piece of wood and, placing the tankard on the floor, pointed the staff at it and muttered an elvish sounding incantation, followed by the baby's name. There was a small flash and a spark sizzled from the staff to the mug. Esmeralda and the nurse exchanged worried looks.

"There," said Gandalf retrieving the tankard and placing it in the mother's hands once more. "That's better!"

The tankard now had engraved upon it:

Meriadoc Brandybuck  
 _may fortune guide your footsteps_  
wherever they are driven  
and may your heart remain as pure  
as when this gift was given. 

 

"One boon I ask," said Gandalf as he reached down and touched the baby's finger, smiling as the little one grabbed hold of his smallest digit, "that you charge this tankard with ale on his 33rd birthday and bid him drink my health."

~~~~~

_'did… gandalf… i do go drink health at you…'_

_'THAT'S VERY GOOD MERIADOC. NOW CAN YOU SEE THE OTHER ROAD?'_ Gandalf's hand stayed tightly round the hobbit's and he felt a little warmth tingle in the small fingers at last.

_'not see – it mist is all…'_

_'MERRY YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE IN YOURSELF! THAT'S HOW YOU WILL RETURN.'_

_'but not go get pure heart i like sayed you gandalf…'_

_'YES YOU HAVE, MERRY.'_

_'no i make bad lies and de-de-seess… deseeses… tricks make tricks i…'_

_'WHAT DO YOU MEAN? YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN DECEITFUL MERRY!'_

_'do… make bad tricks and liesss i did…'_

_'FOR EXAMPLE?'_

_'well… err… time pip go not get writted he…'_

_'I BEG YOUR PARDON?'_

_'pip not do he pen good and i make he and you go do...'_

_'MERIADOC, MY LAD, EVERYONE LIES. WHAT MATTERS IS WHY YOU LIE. LOOK AGAIN AT WHAT YOU DID.'_

_'how i go look?'_

_'KEEP HOLD OF MY HAND AND WATCH.'_

~~~~~

"Pippin? Pippin, are you in there?"

"No, I'm not – go away Merry."

Merry smiled at what he thought was Pippin's teasing, but then realised there was a note of anxiety in his voice – almost panic. He opened the door and went into the bedroom without waiting for an invitation. Pippin was seated at his desk, perched on the high stool. His feet did not touch the floor and he leaned over his work with great concentration, sweat on his forehead and ink round his mouth.

"What's wrong Pip? What are you doing?"

"Go away Merry! I have to do this tonight!" Pippin was breathing hard and Merry could detect a slight catch in his voice. He walked over to the desk and peered over Pippin's shoulder.

The youngster immediately threw his arm protectively around his work and looked worriedly up at his older cousin. Merry could see that he had been crying. "What is it Pip?" Merry gently turned Pippin around and took the quill from his inky hand and set it on the stand. He drew out his big pocket-handkerchief and wiped the tears, fingers and then, placing his arm round his little cousin, covered his nose with the hankie and ordered, "blow!"

"That's better," Merry declared as he wiped the sniffy nose and gave Pip the handkerchief to keep. "Now tell me why you're in such a state. It can't be that bad?"

"Oh Merry, it's worse," Pippin had stopped crying, but he could feel his throat closing up again, partly at his panic and partly because Merry was being so kind to him. "Y-you know how I h-have to go t-to the sch-school now, s-since I had my b-birthday?"

Merry was well aware. Once Pippin had turned seven his father had decreed he should attend school in Tuckborough, rather than be tutored at home with his sisters and the other family children. The Thain had decided it would be an excellent experience for his son to mix with people outside the Took clan and the school had a good mixture of merchant's, wealthy farmer's and other well-to-do hobbit's sons. In addition the current schoolmaster, Mr Penawl, was very highly thought of, with excellent qualifications.

"I-I can't do it." Pippin sniffed, "the letters get all… all sort of jumbled up and then… then I get blots on the page and… and…" Pippin broke off, too distraught to explain further.

"Well we all have to learn Pippin, my love." Merry lifted his little cousin down from the high stool and pulled him over to sit on the bed, cuddling his head into his chest and rubbing his back. "You'll get the idea of using a pen eventually. I know you practice hard enough."

"But I won't!" Pippin sobbed, the tears renewing themselves, "I can't, because I'm stupid, selfish and lazy!"

"Pippin!" Merry pulled the crying youngster back to look him in the face, "You most certainly are not! Why would you say such a thing?"

"I am! I am!" Pip wailed, burying his head in Merry's chest once more. "I… huppp… sss…butttbb…"

"What Pip?" Merry pulled his face up again, "I can't hear you. What did you say?"

"Sir said I was." Pip gulped a breath, "Mr Penawl says I am lazy, selfish and very, very stupid."

"Well… well… you're not!" Merry could not imagine why this schoolmaster should say such things about his dear little cousin. "Would you like me to go and tell him so?"

"No Merry! You can't!" Pippin was panicking again. "All the other lads would laugh at me and he wouldn't take any notice anyway – because he's right and I am."

"Just because your writing isn't very good, does not mean you are stupid Pippin." Merry was getting angry now, not with Pippin, but with the schoolmaster that had upset him so. "Besides, as long as you do your best, what can he say?"

"Well last time," Pippin hiccupped and swallowed another sob, "he caned me in front of the whole school. He held up my work and everyone laughed at how bad it was and then he pulled down my breeches and… and… oh Merry, it was so terrible and I tried so hard to get it right and now I know it'll happen again."

"Poor little Pip," Merry cuddled him closely and stroked his trembling body. "Well it's not going to happen again – I'll see to it."

"How can you, Merry?" Pip pulled away from his cousin and stood shakily up. "I've got to try and do it again or I'll have no work to show."

"How many times have you tried, my Pip?" Merry caught his hand and drew him back.

"Don't know, I wasted a lot of paper," Pip looked at the screwed up balls of the precious material under his desk. "About ten times I think."

"Well that proves one thing," Merry said in a lighter tone as he led Pip back over to the desk. "You're certainly not lazy."

"Oh Merry do you think so?" Pippin looked puzzled.

"Of course. Now then." Merry sat himself down at the desk and drew a fresh piece of paper and dipped the quill in the ink. "What do you have to write? Do you know? We'll do it together."

"But he'll know it's not me."

"No he won't, I'll make my writing look like yours." Merry raised his eyebrows, "Promsis."

Pippin managed a half-smile at the baby word he had always used and Merry had adopted. "I had to write a poem about the best thing in the world. I've got it all in my head Merry and it's a quite long one."

"Well that proves something else then." Merry stood up and lifted Pippin to sit on the desk before perching on the stool again and resuming his writing stance. "You're not stupid either."

"Oh Merry," Pippin actually managed a giggle this time.

"So tell me the poem," Merry smiled as Pippin resumed his happy face in spite of his red eyes and tear and ink stained cheeks. "What is the best thing in the world?"

Pippin began to recite, slowly at first and then, as he saw how quickly Merry scratched the words onto the paper, marvelling at how much the writing resembled his own – only much neater, with a little more speed.

 

 

"The Best Thing in the World is:-

A Friend by Peregrin Took

A friend is who,  
Looks after you,  
And is always true,  
Whatever you do.

A friend makes you glad,  
Whenever you're sad,  
Calls you good lad,  
When you feel bad.

A friend is a smile,  
Not once in a while,  
But through every trial,  
Mile after mile.

A friend's big and tall,  
Helps when you call,  
Picks you up if you fall,  
And…"

Pippin suddenly trailed off as he came to the last line, muttering incoherently at his feet.

"What's that Pip?" Merry looked up expectantly, "I couldn't hear the last bit."

Pippin said the line again, only once more, it was so quiet Merry couldn't hear it. He was obviously embarrassed about something.

"Come on Pip," Merry cajoled, "Don't be shy, the poem's very, very good. Did you write it all on your own?"

Pippin nodded.

"What's the last line then?" Merry shook Pippin's arm a little and then lifted up his chin so he could see his face properly. "Spit it out."

"And my best friend Merry, is the best friend of all!

"Oh Pip! That's… that's the nicest thing." Merry stood up so he could hug Pippin tightly. "And it proves something else."

"What's that Merry?"

"You're certainly not selfish."

Merry quickly finished off the poem with it's long last line, admiring the rather stylish way Pippin had completed the verse. "There," he said. "Your schoolmaster will never know the difference."

"But Merry," Pippin quailed again, once more filling with doubt. "Won't that be a bad lie?"

"No Pip," Merry patted his cousin's curls, "It will be a good lie."

~~~~~

_'THERE MERRY, DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID AFTERWARDS?'_

_'do… i lie at unc paladin… say i got go see frodo…'_

_'THAT'S RIGHT, AND REALLY YOU CAME TO SEE ME BECAUSE YOU KNEW FROM FRODO'S LETTER I WAS IN HOBBITON.'_

_'not know what you go say gandalf at school… what you did do?'_

_'I TOLD MR PENAWL THAT IF HE EVER SO MUCH AS LAID AN UNJUST FINGER OR UNFAIR HARSH WORD ON PEREGRIN TOOK AGAIN, I WOULD TURN HIM INTO A BLUE EARED TOAD AND GIVE HIM TO PIPPIN TO KEEP IN HIS POCKET.'_

_'it go workded… he not crueld at my pip more time!_

_'I'M NOT SURPRISED.'_

_'…gandalf?'_

_'YES MERIADOC?'_

_'i nevrer sayed thank you at you do that for pip…thank you gandalf…'_

Suddenly the wizard felt Merry's cold hand become a little warmer and the hobbit mentally reached up and put his arms around him and hugged him tightly.

_'THAT'S BETTER MERIADOC. ARE YOU NEARLY READY TO COME BACK YET?'_

_'think can try…'_

_'DO YOU SEE TWO PATHS YET?'_

_'is see littlel bit… but…oh … it still go hurt pull i…aiieee! gandalf hold i… not let it take i go way bad…'_

_'YOU HAVE TO SEE YOUR WAY MERRY. YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE YOU CAN DO IT.'_

_'not knowed it… do what gandalf?'_

_'MAKE THE RIGHT CHOICE, WHICH, SADLY, IS OFTEN THE HARDEST CHOICE.'_

_'how i do that?'_

_'YOU'VE DONE IT MANY TIMES IN THE PAST.'_

_'have?'_

_'HAVE – LOOK WITH ME AGAIN, ONE MORE TIME.'_

~~~~~

"Pippin stay there or go home!"

"Please Merry, I want to climb up too."

"No, you'll fall and then I'll get into trouble."

"I can do it, please Merry."

"No! Now wait there till I come back."

Merry growled to himself a little as he started to climb up the willow that grew over the Brandywine. It was a very tempting tree, as it forked quite low down and gave a good start to any adventurous lad who wanted to see how far over the river he could reach. Five-year-old Pippin always wanted to go with Merry and his big cousin had not minded, but just lately, instead of doing what he was told and watching Merry do things, Pippin wanted to copy everything he did. Merry was beginning to find it a little tiresome.

Merry clambered along the outstretched branch, clinging tightly as he looked at the fast flowing current below, wondering if he dare let go long enough to snap a twig to drop in the water to watch how quickly it would get swept away.

Suddenly there was a great splash as something fell from beneath him into the water.

"Pippin!" Merry yelled and immediately jumped off the branch and into the river, just managing to grab a hand to the youngster's cloak as the current swirled them both out into the middle of the river.

Pippin splashed and fought frantically, his head submerging every so often as Merry tried desperately to reel him in, but all he could do was hang on to the cloak and thrash to keep them both afloat. Finally he managed to catch the hood of Pippin's cloak in his teeth and, clenching the material tightly in his jaws, tried to strike out for the shore, but still the current was too strong.

Merry was aware of three things as they buffeted along in the fast flowing river. The first was that there were rocks about half a mile ahead on which they would almost certainly be crushed to death. The second was that he could easily reach the shore if he let go of Pippin. The third was that he would rather die than let go.

Pippin had stopped struggling now but was, fortunately, on his back. Merry made another frantic effort to swim for the riverbank but knew he was not going to make it. He shut his eyes and asked the Valar to spare little Pippin, it was his fault he had fallen in and he would take whatever punishment they gave without question, but please don't let Pippin die!

Suddenly they stopped moving. Merry opened his eyes again and saw that they had collided with several branches caught up in the old jetty. He grabbed on with both hands to stop them from being swept on, then flipped over onto his back and manoeuvred his little cousin up onto his chest, still keeping hold with his teeth on Pippin's cloak.

Unable to climb out without letting go of Pippin, Merry struggled in the water for a while until mercifully he heard the sound of ponies' hoofbeats coming closer, hobbits from Brandy Hall, on their way to Buckleberry Ferry. Merry squawked through the material then tried to let go with one hand so that he could hold on to Pippin and shout out loud. But he could feel the pull of the water would be too fierce and they could get swept away again. Already Pippin was free of the branches and the only thing keeping him still was the hold of Merry's teeth clenched on his cloak.

"Hey look there! In the water, it's Master Merry!" Danlo the stable boy had spotted them. Soon Merry could see two hobbits on the bank pointing out to where he was.

"Master Merry, can you grab a rope if we throw it to you?"

"Mmmuummm!" Merry replied.

"Wass he a' saying?" Mab asked scratching his head. "Master Merry I'm gonna throw you a rope – you catch hold of it."

Merry realised that they obviously couldn't see Pippin, he was the other side of Merry and quite low in the water. He of course couldn't shout, for that would have meant opening his mouth and letting go of Pippin. The rope snaked out to Merry and landed across his arm.

Quickly he grabbed on with one hand, spinning it round his wrist until it caught tightly. At last he could release his other hand from the branches and grab a tighter hold on Pippin and let go with his aching teeth. Mab and Danlo quickly hauled the half drowned pair to the bank and out.

"What was you doing in the river Master Merry?" Mab asked with concern.

"I fell. How's Pippin?" Merry pushed past Danlo who was bending Pippin over to ease the water from his lungs. "Pip! Are you all right?"

Pippin blearily opened his eyes and gave Merry a sheepish look. "S-sorry M-M-Merry I didn't s-s-s-stay where you t-t-told me."

"Never mind, Pip." Merry breathed again, "I should have stayed with you, I'm the one who's sorry."

Merry turned shamefacedly to Mab, "I'm sorry Mr Mab, thank you for pulling Pip and me out of the river and you Danlo, thank you. You saved our lives."

"That's all right Master Merry, just so long as you're both all right." Mab was helping Pippin out of his wet things, planning to wrap the little one in his own cloak. "What I don't understand is why you didn't call back when we first saw you in the river."

"Oh," Merry remembered and then sighed and ruffled Pippin's soggy curls, "I had something very precious in my mouth."

"What was that?" Danlo asked trying to imagine what he could possibly mean.

"Pippin!" Merry smiled.

~~~~~

_'YOU SEE MERRY, YOU MADE THE HARD CHOICE.'_

_'it not hard choice, it onlely choice gandalf…'_

_'NOT EVERYONE WOULD AGREE. YOU BOTH COULD HAVE DROWNED.'_

_'not leave my pip drownded and i go live…'_

_'HOW MANY OTHER TIMES HAVE YOU INVITED DEATH RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS?'_

_'i not knowed that…'_

_'WHEN YOU LURED THE URUK-HAI FROM FRODO, WHEN YOU THREATENED TO JUMP OFF ORTHANC, WHEN YOU AND PIPPIN TRIED TO KILL YOURSELVES IN BARAD-DÛR. MERRY WHAT SEEMS LIKE SIMPLE CHOICES TO YOU WERE IN FACT VERY NOBLE, TRUE AND PURE.'_

_Merry was silent, but Gandalf gradually felt the little hand in his grow warmer and warmer._

_'MERRY?'_

_'yes, gandalf… i think i go see now…'_

_'TWO PATHS?'_

_'do…'_

_'COME THEN. YOU WILL KNOW WHICH ONE TO TAKE.'_

*****

TBC


	105. The Last Debate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

Gandalf blinked and looked around the room. He was still seated next to Merry, his hands lightly touching the halfling's temple.

As soon as Gandalf's eyes opened Pippin scrambled up from the end of the bed and tugged impatiently at the wizard's cloak. "Gandalf!" Pippin shouted. "What go happened? Is Merry go bettrer? What you go do?"

"Peregrin, I would be obliged if you would stop shouting," Gandalf put his hands to his ears and flinched, "You are not the only one with sensitive hearing. And I suggest if you take more time over what you are saying, you might sound more coherent."

"Yes, sorry," Pippin lowered the volume but not the urgency, "but what go happen at – to – you? Is Merry get bettrer - better?"

"He is certainly on the right road at last." Gandalf watched the rise and fall of Merry's chest. "I think he will sleep for a while, but do not worry. Although he is very tired and still quite ill, he has a good chance of recovery now."

Legolas looked down at Merry's white face, "at least he is losing that wraithlike appearance."

"Can we go take these tie bandnage – **_bandage_** -off him yet?" Pippin asked anxiously, "and bandnages off his eyes?"

"Not yet," Gandalf stood and soothed Merry's curls, "leave them a little longer. I must go and attend to other matters for a while. But stay with him and take some rest yourselves. When I return, we shall see."

"I too shall leave for a short time." Legolas patted Pippin's hand. "Take care of Merry, while I go and find how the Lady Éowyn fares."

"Oh yes," Pippin suddenly felt very guilty that he was concentrated solely on Merry, "Éow – I mean Mil-lady Éownyn wish her get go bettrer – **_better_** from me and Merry too."

"Of course," Legolas laughed lightly at Pippin's natural inclusion of Merry in his wishes. At least he was thinking positively about his cousin's state of health.

*******************************************************************************

Gandalf felt a little guilty at leaving Merry so abruptly, but there were important matters still to discuss with the Captains of the various armies assembled in Minas Tirith. Aragorn, Théoden and Éomer had called a council and Gandalf was to preside. Legolas would come, as soon as he had been to visit Éowyn, and Gimli also was present, together with Prince Imrahil and the sons of Elrond.

As soon as they all were assembled Gandalf stood and addressed them gravely, "My lords, listen to the words of Denethor before he died: _'You may triumph on the fields of the Pelennor for a day, but against the Power that has now arisen there is no victory.'_ I do not bid you despair, as he did, but to ponder the truth in these words.

"We know from the halfling, Peregrin, that this was what he truly saw in the seeing stones and they do not lie, although what is shown and what is concealed may have been directed by Sauron. Victory cannot be achieved by arms, whether we go to meet him or wait here to endure siege after siege. You have only a choice of evils, and prudence would council siege, as that will surely delay the end as much as it can be delayed."

"Then you would have us retreat to Minas Tirith or Dol Amroth and there sit like children on sand-castles when the tide is flowing?" said Imrahil.

"No!" Gandalf turned to face the Prince, "I do not council prudence. I said victory could not be achieved by arms and I still hope for victory, but not by arms. For into the midst of all these policies comes the Ring of Power, the foundation of Barad-dûr and the hope of Sauron."

Gandalf looked around at the assembled captains, "If Sauron were to regain the Ring his victory will be swift and complete. If it is destroyed, then he will fall and his fall shall be so low that none can foresee his arising ever again."

No one spoke as the wizard continued. "Now Sauron knows all this and he knows that this precious thing which he lost has been found again, but he does not yet know for certain where it is, or so we hope. Therefore he is now in great doubt, for if we have found this thing, there are some among us with strength enough to wield it. That too he knows. For do I not guess rightly, Aragorn, that you have shown yourself to him in the Stone of Orthanc?"

"I did so ere I rode from the Hornburg," Aragorn answered, "I deemed that the time was ripe and that the Stone had come to me for just such a purpose."

"But how is this?" asked Éomer, "all is vain you say, if he has the Ring. Why should he think it not vain to assail us, if we have it?"

"He is not yet sure," said Gandalf, "and indeed it can be used by only one master and he does not yet know which of us that may be. But, from his actions, one thing he does know for certain. That the Ring, for the moment, is carried by a halfling."

Aragorn looked sharply up and caught the eye of both Legolas and Gimli at this statement. "But if he knows that why does he not strike?" Gimli asked.

"I did not say that he knows which halfling," Gandalf pointed out. "He may even be totally unaware of Frodo and Samwise, at least, let us hope so."

"Then does he believe that either Meriadoc or Peregrin carry the Ring?" Théoden voiced the thoughts of the others.

"Doubtless, he does," Gandalf said. "Although he has been close enough to both of them at times and yet failed to find it. Yet I'm sure that in some way he senses that they are significant to the Ring's whereabouts. He also knows that it is more likely to be carried by a halfling, who could not and would not wield it, than by one of the leaders, until such time as that leader wishes to emerge. It would, after all, be a sound strategy and one that I should employ if we did indeed still have the Ring."

"So what are you suggesting we should do?" Aragorn said quietly, "give him more evidence that his speculation is correct?"

"That is exactly what I propose." Gandalf continued, "his Eye is now straining towards us, blind almost to all else that is moving. So we must keep it. Therein lies all our hope. We do not have the Ring, in wisdom or great folly it has been sent away to be destroyed, lest it destroy us. Without it we cannot by force defeat him but we must keep his Eye from his true peril. We can give the Ringbearer his only chance, frail though it be, by this diversion.

"We must push Sauron to his last throw. We must call out his hidden strength, so that he shall empty his land. We must march out to meet him at once. We must make ourselves the bait, though his jaws should close on us. He will take that bait in hope and in greed, for he will believe that in such rashness he sees the pride of the new Ringlord and think he has him in a trap. We must walk open-eyed into that trap."

"But who will he believe the new Ringlord to be?" Imrahil asked. "You Mithrandir? The Lord Aragorn? Surely that will mark whoever is the supposed Ringlord for terrible danger."

"He may surmise it is either one of us, but we shall not be the sole focus of his attention." Gandalf sat in the chair at the head of the table and paused for a moment. "There is a surer way to gain his Eye. We will let him believe we bring the Ringbearer with us to deliver the Ring to the new Ringlord once the battle commences."

"You mean to use Pippin as a decoy!" Legolas jumped angrily from his chair, "How could you? Has he not been through enough?"

"Peace, my friend." Gandalf stood once more to meet the elf's angry onslaught. "I shall not force him, but he is too good a bait to not use." The wizard held up his hand before Legolas could protest again. "You must go with him Legolas, it will be a daunting feat for him, but much depends on Sauron being diverted away from the true Quest. Whatever Pippin has and must endure, I am sure Frodo and Samwise will stand a better chance of success."

Legolas fell silent. It was not for him to make Pippin's decisions, but he was sorely grieved at the thought of putting the hobbit in so much danger again.

"What force can we muster and lead out in one day's time?" Gandalf spoke to the captains now and each gave his reckoning of their numbers.

At length, when all were counted Aragorn spoke, "I judge that we could lead out seven thousands of horse and foot and yet leave the City well defended."

"Surely!" cried Imrahil, "this is the greatest jest in all of history. That we should ride with seven thousands to assail the mountains and the impenetrable gate of the Black Land. With a halfling of the Shire as bait."

"Not the bait, my Lord." Gandalf replied. "We, the seven thousand, are the bait. He is merely the decoy."

"But how do you propose that Sauron will know of this halfling?" Imrahil asked. "One so small will hardly draw the attention of the mighty Dark Lord. Why it will be a wonder if he be seen at all in such a throng."

"Sauron's Eye reaches far," Gandalf said calmly, "his Nazgûl, even without their Captain, still fly above and keep watchfulness on all we do." The wizard sighed a little, he was dreading having to do this. "But that is not all, Pippin shall ride to the battle between the Lord Aragorn and me."

"But surely," Théoden protested, "a halfling cannot ride a horse, and how will he be visible or keep up with you, mounted on a small pony?"

"He shall ride a horse," Gandalf stated, "if he agrees, although I do not think Pippin will swerve from duty. He shall ride alone upon my steed and I know that Shadowfax is skilled enough to not let him fall unless he should be struck down."

*******************************************************************************

Théoden stood by Merry's bed and watched the halfling breathing raggedly. A healer sat beside him and spooned small drops of water into the hobbit's mouth, much of the liquid escaping from his lips to be mopped up by the cloth in the healer's other hand.

Pippin slept along the foot of the bed, there was plenty of room for both hobbits in the human sized bed, but to sleep alongside of Merry might have jostled him. Legolas had returned to the room and rested now on a couch against the far wall, but he had spoken no word to Pippin of Gandalf's proposal.

"Is it necessary for him still to be bound?" The King asked with concern. "He looks very peaceful now."

"Mithrandir bade us to keep him tied until he returned and deemed it safe to release him." Dysgwr explained. "I would not keep him so otherwise."

"Do you think he will wake soon?" Théoden enquired softly, "I think that before long I must leave to the great battle and I would have wished to say goodbye."

"I'm not sure the halfling would be fit to receive such courtesies," Dysgwr continued spooning and mopping the water, "he was sorely disturbed when last awake."

Pippin suddenly moaned a little in his sleep and clutched a hand to his chest. At the same time the elf's eyes sprang open and he sat up, breathing raggedly, also pressing on his chest as if in deep pain. He staggered over to the bed before the healer could help or stop him and reached out to touch the perian at Meriadoc's feet. "Pippin? Are you hurting badly?" he breathed.

Pippin sat up now, his eyes squeezed shut and in obvious pain. "Yes Legolas. It go hurt at you too?"

"It does." Legolas smiled into the now open eyes of the little one. "That's a good sign."

Merry stirred and pulled against the bonds, his head moving from side to side. "Merry?" Pippin scrambled up the bed, inserting himself between the healer and his patient. "I stay good by you all time Merry."

"Merry?" Legolas touched the hobbit's cheek. "Gandalf told us you trod a long road together to find yourself."

Gandalf entered the room again, first going to Merry and touching him lightly upon the hand and smiling when he found it warm. "Merry are you awake?"

"He moved a little," Dysgwr told the wizard, "but he has not uttered any sound, so I think not."

"We thought he go awake," Pippin rubbed at his chest, "when we start feeled he hurting."

"Yes," Gandalf agreed, "It is good for you to feel his pain, it means he has chosen the right path."

"But why not he go waked up?" Pippin persisted. "He get bettrer – I mean **_well_** – soon."

"You must be patient Pippin," Gandalf said gently. "He is much better than he was, but remember how long it took Frodo to recover from such an injury."

"Do!" Pippin's mouth dropped and his face fell in dreadful disappointment. "Oh my Merr. You stay go sleep make you bettrer." His language tended to get very confused the more stressed the hobbit was. "Bit more longrer we got go be waited now."

"Don't worry Pippin," Gandalf gave an encouraging smile. "Your hearing took quite a while to settle down and your speech is still somewhat wobbly."

"Gandalf! My talking is being – is **_getting_** – bettrer and bettrer all the time." Pippin stated indignantly.

"Yes Pippin, just as Merry will." Gandalf pointed out diplomatically.

Gandalf patted Pippin's shoulder then spoke with the King. “Will you be joining the battle Théoden? The Mark waits upon your return, or will you bid Éomer lead in your stead?”

"This could well be the last battle for Middle Earth, Mithrandir." Théoden stood to face the wizard. “I am weary but I would not put such a burden upon my nephew at this time.”

"Éomer is able to lead, I am certain of it and your men trust him." Gandalf assured him. "I urge you to give him command of the Mark now."

"Are you saying that I am too old and battle-worn to lead? " Théoden lifted his hand to stop the reply. "Perhaps you are right Gandalf, I am."

"But there is an important service to fulfil here," Gandalf said quietly, nodding towards Merry and Pippin. "I am loath to separate them again, but you know what must be done."

"Éomer shall lead and I will wait here at the Healing House with Éowyn and Meriadoc." Théoden stroked Merry’s hair from his sweat-soaked face, "A poor substitute I make but…" The King trailed off, remembering that Pippin did not yet know of Gandalf's plans for him. "I shall go now and consult with Éomer. There is much to discuss. Rest well little one, I shall return in a while to find you even more recovered."

"Now Peregrin," Gandalf turned to the halfling who had been shooed back to the end of the bed by Dysgwr, "Aragorn and I need to speak to you."

"What I done?" Pippin looked up at the wizard worriedly, "I'm sorry, Gandalf."

"You haven't done anything," Gandalf frowned a little, "that I know of anyway. Why do you think you have?"

"You go call I Peregrin." Pippin remembered from former brushes with Gandalf that, the longer his name got, the worse trouble he was in – 'Master Peregrin Took!' usually being about as bad as it got.

"I'm sorry," Gandalf smiled, remembering his own tendency to snap at Pippin. He still regretted calling him 'a fool of a Took' in Moria. They had all been tense but it was not really Pippin's fault they were discovered and he was certainly no fool – aggravating at times – but not a fool. "Pippin, we need to talk to you, Aragorn is waiting for us."

"But Merry?" Pippin looked dismayed. "I not can't leave he."

"Master Dysgwr will take care of Merry," Gandalf offered his hand to help Pippin down from the bed. "Come along now. Legolas will come too."

Pippin reluctantly took the proffered hand and climbed down. He stood a little shakily as his feet were still sore from the burns and the original break, but shook his head at the offer of more help and walked resolutely at Gandalf's side. Legolas followed on behind them.

*******************************************************************************

Smagnu left very careful instructions with Grutfley that he circle their battalion round and keep a careful eye out for interlopers, especially hungry looking interlopers. It was a long climb up to the top of the wall and, as he climbed, he realised that he was probably one of only fifty captains being summoned to this particular pre-battle strategy meeting. Obviously, the captain slave driver Grutfley had killed and whose place he had taken, was quite high ranking.

He hoped no one would challenge his right to be in command of his battalion and that the previous Uruk did not have any friends in high places. At least now, thanks to Sniggin, he knew the battalion number was 141 – laughingly known as _'one for one'_ which under its last regime was appropriate as their captain only ever had his own interests in mind and so the rest followed suit. But Smagnu had changed that aspect of rule, as he looked out for all the small orcs under his command and made sure they looked out for each other.

Once they reached the summit of the perimeter the fifty captains formed into ranks before their Commander-in-Chief, who stood on a higher part of the wall where all could see and hear him. "The Master, Lord Sauron commands that we wait now in readiness for the assault that will come from the West. Armies will be massing to invade our land and, when the Black Gate is opened, we shall go out to meet and destroy them." Most of the Uruk captains raised their fists in the air and roared their approval at this; including Smagnu, some responses just come automatically.

"Your battalions must be ready at all times. This division will occupy the centre rank of the assault." The Commander pointed out into the battle plain beyond the wall. "On command your companies will surge through the gates in the ordered ranks that you will now be given. You will kill all in your path! You will not turn back! You will win victory for the glory of the Lord Sauron!" Again the Uruks gave their salute and roar.

Smagnu looked carefully around, even as he was cheering, ascertaining the lay of the land. Before him, on the other side of the Black Gate was an open plain set in between two pincer shaped hills of blasted stone and earth that had been piled up in years of labour. Before the plain lay, like a moat, a great mire of reeking mud and stinking pools, it was a grim view.

Further on along the wall and on the outcrops beneath, Smagnu could see similar groups to this one, also being given battle instructions. To one side of the great gate he could see a whole squadron of mountain trolls and in the far distance, at the rear of the army, were great battle machines, which would be harnessed to the massive beasts of burden that were alongside of them. It was an impressive sight.

"You – what is your battalion?" Smagnu broke from his surveillance, realising he was being addressed. "And what is your name? I don't recognise you."

"Smagnu, Sir, battalion one-four-one." The Uruk did not embellish and had decided for good or ill to give his right name.

"Right Captain Smagnu," The Uruk Commander looked him up and down, "I've bin hearin' reports of the one-four-one."

"Sir!"

"I heared as how you an' yer Corporal offed the rightful Captain and took his place."

"Sir!" Smagnu was thinking that perhaps he should be looking round for means of a hasty exit, but for now he looked the Commander straight in the eye and showed no hesitation and certainly no fear.

"I also bin hearin' as how yer don't use the whip an' bin treatin' youse orcs with a kid glove."

"Sir!" The intelligence network in this camp was obviously far better than Smagnu had realised. "Theys ain't gonna be up fer much if'n theys whipped an' half starved. Gotta get 'em to fight an' all." Smagnu replied quickly thinking on his feet.

"Smart lad!" The Commander slapped Smagnu on the back. "Wish more fuggin' Uruks in this stinkin' army had that much sense."

"Er, Right Sir!" Smagnu breathed out.

"Since yer seems to have a glimmer of brain," The Commander looked evilly round at the other captains. "Yer gets to lead yer battalion in a prime spot. Yer can be the special escort for them mountain trolls. When the gate opens, you gets your orcs all around them and take out anythin' small that tries to get 'em from underneath. All right?"

"Yessir!" Smagnu was not sure that this sounded like a prime spot, but now was probably not the time to complain.

"An' one thing more Captain." The Commander took a small insignia and pinned it to Smagnu's jerkin. "Yer gets a promotion fer that position. Two pips."

"Yessir!" Smagnu looked at the shiny metal pips and, although he did not know the word for it, he began to realise what irony was.

*******************************************************************************

"Pippin," Gandalf was careful not to call him 'Peregrin' this time. "There is something that we need you to do."

Pippin felt very small seated on the large velvet padded chair. His feet did not touch the floor and he suddenly had an overwhelming desire for some hobbit sized furniture again. He quickly pushed the thought away as, under the circumstances, it seemed rather whimsical and frivolous.

He looked up wide-eyed at the tense faces of the big folk who were all focussed on him. Aragorn, Éomer, Gandalf and Legolas were seated around a large polished table and he sat at the far end on a chair that he had had to be lifted on to and still his elbows barely reached the tabletop. "What is?" He asked with trepidation. Pippin could think of very little he could offer in the way of service at the moment.

"We need to perpetrate a deception." Gandalf began.

"What's that?" Pippin interrupted immediately. "You mean tell big lie?"

"Um yes." Gandalf smiled at Pippin's straightforward interpretation. "Tell a very big lie – to the Dark Lord Sauron."

"I not think he listen at I, not now." Pippin said earnestly, "not now the wraith go dead."

"I'm not so sure about that." Gandalf said, "but it is not just in your mind speak. We need you to be a decoy for Frodo and Sam."

"Do?" Pippin was even more wide-eyed now. "How I do?"

"We want you to ride at the head of the army, between Aragorn and me." Gandalf could see that Pippin's jaw had dropped in astonishment and resisted the urge to tell him to stop catching flies. He really needed Pippin to act in a grown up fashion and admonishing him like a child would not help. "Sauron will be made to believe that you are the Ringbearer and that you are carrying the Ring to pass to Aragorn or me once the battle commences."

Pippin closed his mouth, drew a breath and then looked around the table. "How would I ride horse? Think I fall off, lessen you tied me on."

Gandalf was glad that Pippin had not just accepted or refused and was obviously thinking it through carefully. "You would ride on Shadowfax. You have travelled vast distances with him and he knows you well enough. He will not let you fall."

"I go ride Shadowfax on I own?" Pippin smiled at this. "That be go too much splendid I Gandalf." He quickly adjusted his expression as he could see the others watching him intently and this was not actually intended as a treat for him. "I think can do… go try… do I best – **_my best._** "

"I will come with you too, Pippin," Legolas smiled encouragingly, "I will do all I can to protect you from harm."

"Thank you, Legolas… but… " Pippin did not want to sound ungrateful. He looked down at his feet swinging to and fro. "What about Merry? Who go stay at he and I not there?"

"Legolas has to come Pippin." Gandalf explained. "I am not sure, but I believe we can still use the mind speak to attract the attention of Sauron and it will be easier if Legolas is with us."

"But Merry need…" Pippin broke off. He realised he was being selfish, Merry would not put himself before the Quest and Frodo and Sam needed his help too.

"Merry is in good hands." Gandalf said gently, "I know it is difficult for you to leave him at such a time, but I also know that you understand how important this is."

"My uncle, King Théoden has agreed to stay behind," Éomer said. "He will watch over both my sister and Meriadoc and should Merry wake, he will let him know where you have gone and why."

"Not make he worry me." Pippin exclaimed, but then thought for a moment. "No, he got know, it bettrer – best - he know I gone go in the war."

"Are you sure Pippin, you want to do this?" Aragorn asked him gently. "It is much to ask and not without danger."

"Ask much of Frodo and Sam." Pippin pointed out. "Ask same I… not different – **_no difference._** "

"The difference is Pippin," Gandalf stood up from the table and came to the hobbit, bending down to his level as he spoke. "Frodo and Sam are hiding from Sauron, we want you to show yourself to him as much as possible in order to keep his Eye turned away from them."

"Gandalf, it go be easirer – **_no easy_**..." Pippin clenched his teeth and fists in frustration, why would the words not come out right?

The wizard could see that he was making a supreme effort to talk properly. He obviously wanted to say something important and did not want it marred by his muddled, childish speech. "Say it slowly Pippin, take your time, we understand."

Pippin started again, "I could just go say I not a-fraid of Ssau-ron and you go think, I funny, fool of Took! But it not true. I very frighten." The little hobbit drew a deep breath, "But not only is for the Quest and the war – is for Frodo and Sam and Merry and the Shire and all my friends – is for every thing and every one I love. Course I do – **_will_** do it."

"Pippin," Gandalf said, his hand on the hobbit's shoulder, "I always knew you'd grow up to be a brave and fearless warrior one day. I just wasn't expecting it quite this soon or in quite this way, but it gladdens my heart nonetheless."

*******************************************************************************  
TBC

_Additional Material taken from: J R R Tolkien_


	106. Battle Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

 

Author: Llinos  
Beta: Marigold

"Merry!" Pippin whispered urgently. "You go waken now?" There was no response. Pippin waited a moment, listened to the regular breathing and, out of habit, put his hand on Merry's chest so that he could feel the steady rise and fall as well. "Merry?" At last his cousin moved a little, pulling slightly against the restraints still round his wrists, but his eyes stayed closed.

_'mer? you go be in there?'_

Pippin tried to find Merry's mind. He felt the gentle pulse of his cousin's being, but it was asleep. There was a great weariness on him; Pippin could feel it. He could tell that Merry was safe and well, but also that he needed to sleep his ills away and the slumber he was cushioned in was deep and sound.

_'mer? you not go wake yet - do you?'_ Pippin could not resist one last try.

"Peregrin!" The voice made him jump guiltily, "Were you trying to mindspeak to Merry?"

"Depends." Pippin turned slowly round on the bed and looked warily up at Gandalf.

"Depends on what exactly?" Gandalf asked a little more softly. He saw that he had made Pippin startle almost out of his skin and he did not want him to get upset. Not now, not with what lay ahead for him.

"If you gone go shouted at I." Pippin stumbled awkwardly over the words, caught in the act of what he had just been told not to do.

"Now Pippin!" Gandalf sank down on the edge of the bed. "I know it's hard for you, but Merry isn't going to wake up for a long while yet." He caught the look of panic on the hobbit's face. "I'm sure he'll be all right eventually. Now that his own spirit is back in his body, I was able to send him into a healing sleep, he may be unconscious for several days."

"I not get say good byes at he?" Pippin turned back to Merry and stroked his still face once more. Then looked back to Gandalf. "You could take off he the tied things though."

"Yes," Gandalf agreed, "I'm sure it's quite safe to do that." The wizard eased Merry's right hand toward the bond so as to more easily release him and then deftly untied the restraining bandage. He repeated the exercise with the left wrist and then gently tucked Merry's hands under the bedcovers. "But Pippin, remember what we talked about, that you must not try to mindspeak with Merry."

"Do know," Pippin looked mournful, "Just wanted to go see if he go good."

"You can come back just before it's time to leave." Gandalf stood up and gently steered Pippin by his shoulders towards the edge of the bed. "But for now you have to come and get ready."

Dysgwr came back to the room at that moment and eyed Pippin suspiciously. "You haven't given him any more poppy paste, have you?" The healer did not really approve of the fact that Pippin appeared to have his own personal supply. "You know the distillation of the poppy seed is quite dangerous?"

"Do know." Pippin said for the second time. It seemed that everyone today wanted to tell him what he should and should not do. "Not gived it to Merry, I not want go hurt he."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me," Dysgwr moved his head, indicating that Pippin was in his way.

The hobbit scrambled off the bed and, heaving his shoulders in a sigh, started to leave with Gandalf, but then ran back to his cousin, pushing past the slightly irritated healer who had started to feed Merry water again. "I got your flute Merry!" Pippin had just remembered that it had been given to him when they took Merry's ragged and bloody clothes off. "I got our mithril pennies too." Pippin pulled the hoard of treasure from his pocket and stashed it, with the flute, in the bed alongside his cousin. "You bested go keep these now, case I not go come back at you."

Dysgwr had been about to comment once more on Pippin's behaviour but, as his mouth opened to complain, he suddenly saw the sincerity and sorrow mingled in the halfling's eyes as he realised he may never return to see his beloved cousin again. "Don't worry, Master Peregrin," Dysgwr smiled down at him. "I'll put them safely by and be sure he gets them when he is well again."

-0-0-0-0-

"Sam, remember what Gandalf said about the Ring? Frodo's voice was not much more than a croak and he took a careful drink from their ever-diminishing supply of water, just enough to fill a large thimble. "How it would attract all things evil to me?" He carefully swilled the precious liquid around his mouth before swallowing it.

Sam scratched his head a little and said nothing. The two hobbits had stopped during the middle of the day to take a rest and were crouched beneath a jutting rock, which offered some protection, but little comfort.

"Sam there's something else." Frodo rubbed his grubby hand across his weary brow, wishing that they could have spared some water with which to clean themselves. "It speaks to me - all the time. As we get nearer to Mount Doom, it's calling to me, trying to make me put it on or to turn back. I don't know if I can ignore it much longer."

"I know, Mr Frodo." Samwise crawled over to put his hand comfortingly on the trembling shoulder. "I didn't want to say before, but I hear it now as well. It calls to me too."

"What does it say?" Frodo looked up at Sam, automatically clutching the Ring in his hand as though his devoted servant were about to seize it from him.

"Terrible things," Sam admitted. "I'd rather not say. It's not what you need to hear right now, believe me Mr Frodo."

"Sam, I do need to know." Frodo relaxed his grip of the Ring and let his shoulders slump a little so that Sam could feel him calming once more. "We must not hide from each other now - not now that we are so close to the end."

"But they are not real, Mr Frodo." Sam sat down close to Frodo; as close as he dared knowing how changeable his master could be with the effects of his dreadful burden. "It's not what I am thinking, the words are false, I know that."

"But what do they tell you to do?" Frodo persisted. "Do they tell you to take the Ring and claim it for your own?"

"No Mr. Frodo," Sam actually laughed a little. "It knows I would not do that. It's a clever magic that It possesses. It whispers to me that you are not strong and that I should help you and end your suffering. Then it tells me that you are plotting to kill me and push me into the volcano; that I should seize the Ring to save you from yourself. Things of that nature." Sam added in a matter of fact tone, "Nothing I'd believe though, of course."

"Oh is that all?" Frodo smiled wanly at Sam. He had tried to inject a little irony into his comment but the jest was lacking in feeling. "Sam do you think all the voices are bad? Do you think they all come from the Ring?"

"Well the ones I hear do." Sam frowned a little, not too sure what Frodo was suggesting. "But they are growing more powerful, that's for certain. Do you hear something else then?"

"I'm not sure, Sam, but..." Frodo paused as if he were reaching for an elusive thought, something that flitted about his brain but would not stay still long enough for him to capture it. "... do you remember when I felt that great sorrow and I thought it had come from Pippin?"

"Aye I do, Mr Frodo," Sam shook his head sadly, "You thought that he had lost Mr Merry, that he was dead. But you can't know that's true, it might just be your thinking on them too much." Sam did not want Frodo to fret about such matters - not now, when they were so close and his master was already weighed down with care.

"It's just that..." Frodo paused again, reaching into his thoughts. "...there have been other feelings. You remember that Merry and Pippin had somehow worked out a way of talking to each other, in their heads?"

"Pretty odd that was too, I must say." Sam had not really fathomed at the time exactly what was going on with his master's cousins. "Mr Merry said it was something Mr Legolas had taught them, so I would think it was some kind of elven magic."

"Well sometimes, I think when Pip has been upset, I can hear him - in my head." Frodo looked at Sam intently. "Does that make any sense Sam, or do you think I'm going completely mad?"

"Is it just Pip?" Sam's jaw had dropped a little, but he covered up his look of surprise before Frodo had noticed. "Or do you hear Mr Merry as well?"

"No just Pip." Frodo said sadly. "I've never heard Merry's voice in my head, only Pippin. He calls to Merry as if he were desperately trying to make him listen, or to come back from somewhere. It's as though my feeling was right and he had lost him, but he is trying to call him back." Frodo paused for breath. This was the longest speech Sam had heard from him for several days now. "I do faintly hear another, I think it may be Legolas. He too calls to Merry and then tells Pip to come away. I don't know. It's probably my imagination. I'm sorry Sam, I just feel as though I'm losing my mind."

"Do you ever try to answer?" Sam asked simply. It seemed obvious to him, but perhaps it was a daft suggestion, otherwise Mr Frodo would have done it.

"Why no Sam." Frodo looked at him with a small smile. "Dear Sam, you always think of the most sensible things. It had not occurred to me to do that."

"Well, I'm not saying as it will work. But perhaps Mr Pippin needs to tell you something." Sam reasoned. "After all we know that he and Mr Merry were talking in their heads like the elves can, so it's not like it isn't possible. Maybe if you think hard and try to talk back next time, you'll find out if it really is Mr Pippin."

"I will Sam." Frodo patted his sensible little gardener on the arm. "I will."

-0-0-0-0-

"What it is, these?" Pippin was getting ready for the journey to the Black Gate. Gandalf had insisted he wear his armour again and, much to Pippin's disappointment, even his helmet had been discovered and laid out for him. The source of his enquiry now though were the strange little knitted mittens that had no thumbs in them.

"Oh Pippin, you know what they are." Legolas knew when the hobbit was being deliberately obtuse. "You've seen the others put them on before."

"Is go on tops of foots." Pippin tried to poke all his toes through the round opening, but kept getting at least one caught up in the edge. "Is stocks? Yes?"

"Um yes," Gimli agreed, "Well they're called stockings or socks, actually."

"What I sayed..." Pippin carried on trying to wiggle his feet inside the awkward garment, "stocks!"

Legolas held up two different sized pieces of footwear. "Which do you think will fit him Gimli? The shoes or the boots?" 

"I'd try the boots," the dwarf picked up the partner of the one Legolas was holding, "the shoes seem a little flimsy."

"Not knowed why I gotted wear anythings on my foots anyway," Pippin stood up with one foot finally inserted into the front end of a sock, still leaving a trail of unfilled sock in front of his toes. He walked over to inspect the boots and promptly stepped on the dangling sock and fell over. He looked up at his two friends accusingly, "can't even walk with stocks on."

"Come now Pippin," Gimli bent down and pulled the sock on properly, then helped him up again. "Your feet have been badly hurt and the boots will give them some protection from more damage."

Pippin sat in a chair while Legolas and Gimli, between them wrestled the other sock onto the reluctant hobbit, followed by the boots. Pippin then slid down and stood in the boots, which reached up past his knees, and was totally unable to walk or even move. He eventually managed to lift one foot, but it stomped straight back down again with a thump. "How do you go walk in these much heavy things?" he asked with a bemused smile.

"Perhaps they are a little too long young hobbit?" Gimli suggested. "Maybe the shoes after all?"

Pippin was seated once more and the boots were replaced by the shoes, but they were too tight and pinched his tender feet and were quickly rejected too. "I not got wear these stocks either." Pippin pulled the clumsy things off and dropped them on the floor. "I gotted badnages on my foots, that go be enough," he declared.

By the time Gandalf and Aragorn arrived, Pippin was fully clad in his chain mail, black surcoat, winged helmet and no boots. The wizard provided a buckler and the smallest pair of gauntlets he could find. These had been made for a child and were actually a good fit. "The orc blade that you had would not be suitable to use with this armour and I have no sword for you Pippin, but I hope you will have no need of one."

"No Gandalf, he must have a weapon of some kind." Legolas frowned and then unfastened the sheath and long dagger from his own belt and knelt to fasten it around the hobbit's waist, "This is not a sword Pippin, but it should serve you as well."

"But Legolas!" Pippin began to protest. "It is your knife, I couldn't..."

The elf took both Pippin's hands in his and kissed them gently. "It is an elven blade and wrought with much skill and is very precious to me." Legolas smiled at his beloved hobbit. "But not so precious to me as you are Pippin, dear heart." Pippin nestled his head against Legolas's shoulder in thanks.

Gandalf smiled at the elf's generosity. "That is well done, Legolas. Now Pippin, is there anything else that you need? Are you ready to leave?"

"Um, thinking, I need..." Pippin looked hopefully up from Legolas to the wizard and sidelong at Aragorn, "...need some poppy more."

Aragorn had apparently been deep in conversation with Gimli, but this comment gained his full attention. "Pippin, I don't think that would be worthy accessory for a knight of Gondor to carry."

"You go carry it Strider." Pippin pointed out with faultless logic. "That where I meet it first times."

"I know, and I do regret giving it to you now." Aragorn suffered much guilt over Pippin's obvious addiction to the drug. "Had I known you would become so... umm... attached to opium I would not have fed it to you in the first place."

"Opi-num? Is that what it do be go called?" Pippin had never heard the real name before and had always referred to the narcotic as poppy. "That not sound as sweet as poppy. Poppy got nice red sounded name."

"Pippin, it is not sweet at all." Aragorn explained patiently for what seemed like the thousandth time. "A little, when it is needed, is most effective, but opium is a dangerous narcotic and it worries me that you use it like sugar in tea."

"Is good when I go hurting too." Pippin looked mournfully up at the ranger. "I do go need and need now - for my foots," he added quickly.

"You also need a clear head, Pippin," Gandalf pointed out. "It is not a hobbit picnic we are embarking on. This mission is very important," the wizard knelt down to the hobbit's eye level and took his hand. "And you are a very important part of it, Pippin, you want to do your best, don't you?"

"Yes, of course do." Pippin agreed, nodding his head, "not want be worry about hurted foots!"

Gandalf sighed and looked up at the other members of the Fellowship, who were all trying to conceal their amusement at Pippin's ability to out-manoeuvre both Gandalf and Aragorn with his own brand of logic. "All right," the wizard conceded, turning back to Pippin, "we'll find you some. Now are you ready, otherwise?"

Pippin pulled off the uncomfortable helm and nodded again, "I ready, but got say bye at Merry again, you promsis I Gandalf."

"Yes and you shall," Gandalf eased himself back to an upright position. "First I have to talk to you and Legolas about what you should do."

-0-0-0-0-

"Guarding the fugging mountain trolls!" Grutfley growled in the back of his throat. "that's a stinking suicide mission if ever I heard one!"

"Well we all gotta be somewhere in the battle." Smagnu pointed out, "at least this way the enemy are going to keep away from us."

"Yeah! An' we're jus' as likely get stepped on by the things we's supposed to be guarding." Grutfley moaned. "Those lumbering great bullocks are so stupid they don't know which bloody side they's on anyhow!"

"We ain't so sure of that ourselves." Smagnu reminded his partner. "Praps, if'n we thinks about it real hard, we can see as how to turn this to our good."

Smagnu and Grutfley fell silent and sat, crouched over their small campfire, each locked in deep thought, a condition that was fairly untenable for orcs as a rule, although Grutfley had done his share of conniving and planning in the past, being somewhat smaller and therefore needing to be more devious to get what he wanted. 

The smaller orcs of their battalion milled about, eight of them forming a semi-circle around the two commanders, waiting for orders or any indication that they could be of use to their strangely beneficent leaders. 

At length Sniggin pushed through the circle with Bloggin close behind, a small animal skin bottle clutched in his paws. "We bin an got yer a bit o drink, sirs." Sniggin held out two tin cups, while Bloggin filled them from the skin, then handed them to the orcs. "Is there owt elses we's can be getting' yer sirs?"

Grutfley quaffed the strong liquor, "Arrrhhh - thass a good drop o stuff - where'd yer half-inch that from?"

"We stoled him from the General's stock, they's got a whole hogshead there." Sniggin looked very pleased with himself. "You want me 'n Bloggin ter get some more?"

"No, you twos done well." Smagnu held out his cup for a refill. "But don't go drawin' unwarranted attention to yerselfs." 

"Yer both looks so fustigated 'n all." Sniggin said quietly. "We's wanted to get yer summat."

"Well what we're really in need of right now is a plan with some cunning and craft that'll stop us all getting killt." Smagnu said without much hope of response. "We gotta march in front of those great mountain trolls and stop nothin' gettin' at 'em, but that don't look so good for our lot." The Uruk sighed in mental defeat.

"As I was sayin' to Smag," Grutfley added, taking another swig of whiskey, "We're just as like as not to get squashed or trod on ourselves as anythin' else."

"What 'bout we get behind 'em then?" Bloggin spoke shyly, looking carefully down at his feet. "So's they don't go tread on us, like?"

Grutfley furrowed his brow and looked to see the Uruk's reaction. His mental wheels ground a little more slowly than his partner's, but suddenly Smagnu could see the logic in the little orc's suggestion. "Bloggin - it is Bloggin, init?" The small orc nodded. "I think you may have something there."

-0-0-0-0-

"So do you remember all of that?" Legolas and Pippin walked slowly back to Merry's room in the Houses of Healing. Pippin limped along, favouring his foot that was broken, although Legolas was unsure if it was genuine pain or a way of reinforcing his need for opium. The reflected want in his own belly told him the latter. 

"Yes," Pippin said decisively. "We must not talk at Merry or at Éow-nyn..."

"Éowyn." Legolas corrected gently.

"What I sayed," Pippin continued. "but we got talk at each other in our heads, not about the Ring but where we are and where we is going."

"And that you are on Shadowfax, the great white horse at the head of the army." Legolas reminded him. "Also that you are the halfling that was pursued by the Witch King, one of the twain that Saruman..."

_'legolas?'_ The hobbit lurched into mindspeak, the world of everyday words suddenly seeming too much to cope with.

_'Pippin?'_

_'that lot big talk for i make at you in head...'_

_'I know Pippin, dear heart, but we have to try. Why are you..."_

_'i start not go 'membrer how do we go talks at you in we head...'_

"Surely not Pippin." Legolas laughed out loud. "You sound as eloquent as ever."

"Legolas!" Pippin said sternly. "Don't tease me. I not elly-quent."

"No," Legolas agreed as he pushed open the door to Merry's room. 

The little chamber was already fairly crowded. Éowyn was there with Théoden and Gandalf, all hoping that the poorly hobbit would wake up before his cousin had to leave for the battle.

Merry, however, appeared to be still sleeping, but at least he was slumbering peacefully, his left arm thrown up over his head and his right, still cold to the touch, tucked into the covers. The bandages on his wound had just been changed and Dysgwr had even brushed his fair curls neatly.

Pippin was lifted up onto the bed by Legolas and the others drew a discreet distance away from the two hobbits. "Has he shown any signs of waking?" Legolas asked, "I think Pippin would be much happier if he could at least talk to Merry before we leave."

"No," Gandalf said quietly, "I did actually try to rouse him, but without too much effort. He really needs to wake naturally. I am sure though he will recover now."

"What do you think Pippin is most anxious about?" Éowyn asked her former travelling companion. "He should feel safe enough riding with you."

"He will not be on Arod with me," Legolas explained. "Gandalf has decided he will ride on Shadowfax alone."

"Oh! That alone must be daunting for one so small." Éowyn looked over at the perian who, in spite of the armour, still appeared very diminutive. She remembered the first time she had been sat up on a horse at the age of six. How far away the ground had seemed and Pippin was not much bigger than she had been then. "Does he have to do that?"

"I think in fact he is quite looking forward to riding the chief of the Mearas." Legolas smiled at the thought. "I suspect he is more worried about everyone looking at him - that and not being able to say a proper goodbye to Merry."

"Of course, I know how close they are." Éowyn frowned a little as she turned to Gandalf, "but you, Mithrandir, which steed will bear you to the battle?"

"I shall no doubt find a worthy animal from the ranks of the Rohirrim." Gandalf replied. "Sadly, many men are fallen and their horses returned, from these I shall pick a mount."

"Éomer tells me that Windfola, my own stallion, returned to the battalion." Éowyn curtsied courteously to the wizard. "I pray you to take him. Would that I were able to ride to the battle myself, but I am forbidden by all, including my uncle, brother and the worthy healers of this house. It would gladden my heart to know at least that I can perform some small service."

"Milady Éowyn," Gandalf bowed in return and then gently took her hand. "Your gallantry could barely be surpassed by any warrior in this conflict. Already you have earned your place in the ballads." Éowyn appeared about to protest, but Gandalf carried on quickly. "I accept your kind offer and would be proud to ride upon the steed of a valorous shield-maiden. Thank you." He kissed the back of her hand lightly.

"Merry." Pippin whispered the name, half hoping he would awaken so that he could at least see him one last time. Pippin did not even know if Merry had regained his sight properly yet. The other half of him wished that Merry would stay asleep. At least then Merry would suffer no sorrow at their parting and he would not have to explain why he had to do this thing. Why he had to leave his dearest cousin and friend, just when he had been through so much, and go off again into terrible danger. Pippin could almost imagine Merry's distraught face at the prospect. As it was, he lay quietly, breathing steadily, a half smile playing about his lips.

"What you dreaming about Merry?" Pippin stroked his hand down the side of Merry's face and wrapped his finger around one of the tidy curls, pulling it out of place and letting it spring back. "You go dream about me, Merr? Hope you do, because you making nice smile." He added conspiratorially, "I got go do war thing now with Gandalf and Legolas and Strider and Gimli," he leaned forward to whisper into the pointed little ear. "Gandalf letting I ride Shadowfax, all by myself."

Merry scrunched up his nose and licked his lips, but still showed no signs of waking. "Come along Pippin," Gandalf came over, holding out the winged helm. "You must say goodbye now, it's time to leave."

"Do I got to wear that, Gandalf?" Pippin found the metal helmet a terrible encumbrance and took it off at every opportunity. "I could carry it and put it on when someone's looking."

"Pippin, my dear hobbit," Gandalf laughed, "I assure you there will be people looking at you all the time. Of course you must wear the full uniform. Now say goodbye to Merry and come along."

Pippin kissed Merry's sleeping face one more time and started to climb down from the bed, but before he reached the ground Dysgwr arrived at the bedside. He helped Pippin down and then remembered something. "I found this old piece of rope around your cousin's waist when I removed his clothing. Do you think he wants it? Or should I throw it away?"

"Our rope!" Pippin had almost forgotten to check the whereabouts of the elven rope. "That is go be very special at Merry and me." He took hold of the grey silken strands and placed the rope in Merry's cold right hand. "There, you hold that Merr, keep you go safe while I not here."

"I don't think that is such a good idea," Dysgwr protested. "He might get that caught round his neck and damage himself."

"Oh no!" Pippin reassured the healer, "It's a special magnic rope, it will take care of my Merry same as you do - well, not same as, but it look after him good."

Dysgwr frowned sceptically at the earnest face before him, then glanced back at his small patient. The rope had somehow curled itself around Merry's hand and wrist. The healer leaned forward to unwind it but, as he touched the pale white skin, he almost jumped with surprise. Merry's icy hand and arm had begun to thaw and was now quite warm to the touch.

TBC


	107. Hey Ho To the Battle I Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

Author: Llinos  
  
Beta: Marigold  
  
As Pippin had walked with Gandalf and Legolas to the sixth circle, outside the walls of the citadel, to the stables of Minas Tirith, the hobbit's eyes had grown wider and wider. There were crowds of people gathering in the streets, mostly refugees, seeking shelter inside the City walls, elderly men, women and children and a few of the City Guard who were to remain under the command of Malwyn, who in turn would report to King Théoden. They all stared at the Ernil i Pheriannath, as Pippin had become known, some whispering to each other, while others cheered.  
  
Many people had heard of the halfling who had arrived at the City in such a dramatic fashion, pursued by a wraith, the Witch King, and rescued by Lord Faramir and then Mithrandir. They had heard the stories of his companion perian who had battled and defeated the chief Nazgûl, miraculously being brought back to life. The word on the streets was that halflings had some magical power, equal perhaps even to that of a wizard or the Dark Lord himself. They said at the Houses of Healing that he had even roused the elven prince, to whom the Lord Denethor had entrusted the City, from near death.  
  
As they walked Pippin tried to stay between the wizard and the elf, sheltering from the curious and inquisitive eyes of the local citizens. Gandalf several times got the hobbit caught up in his cloak as Pippin shyly tried to hide in the flowing robes.  
  
Pippin was glad to reach the sanctuary of the stables and gain a little respite from the prying eyes and pointing fingers. Gandalf led him through the corridor until they reached the unfenced stall where Shadowfax stood, waiting patiently, but with an air that he tolerated the lodgings provided out of necessity.  
  
"May I give he a sugar now?" Pippin asked Gandalf anxiously. The hobbit had carefully garnered several sugar lumps, saved from his own ration, in order to have something to offer the great steed.  
  
"Yes of course." Gandalf smiled at Pippin's thoughtfulness. "Even a stallion so great as Shadowfax appreciates a kind thought and a treat."  
  
Pippin had to reach up on tiptoe to offer the morsels, but they were graciously accepted and Shadowfax whickered softly to Gandalf as the wizard patted the horse's proud nose.  
  
"All right Pippin, I shall lift you up now." Gandalf bent to take hold of the halfling. "Shadowfax has agreed to bear you forth and he will not let you fall."  
  
"Could I just go walk until we are get at where the army is being?" Pippin suddenly felt even more anxious, not simply about sitting up on the high horse, but more at the thought of so many people looking at him. It would be difficult to be inconspicuous in such a prominent position. "Everybodies are go be look at me, I think Gandalf."  
  
"I know Pippin," Gandalf drew back his hands but remained stooped to the hobbit's eye level. "That is part of the plan you know."  
  
"For Nazgûl and for Sauron Dark Lord," Pippin whispered back conspiratorially, "but not at all other peoples in the village."  
  
"All right," Gandalf agreed, standing up and urging Shadowfax forwards. "You can walk a bit for now, if you can keep up." In spite of his harsh words, the wizard offered his hand to the hobbit. "Oh and don't let the people of Minas Tirith hear you call their great white city, a village!"  
  


* * *

Merry stirred in his sleep again and turned restlessly over onto his front, trapping his right arm beneath him. Éowyn gently tried to ease the hobbit around so that he was not putting too much pressure on the damaged limb or his wounded chest. She managed to roll him off his stomach and placed a pillow at his side to prevent him from rolling that way again.   
  
Suddenly the lady's hand was clasped tightly making her start with surprise. "Pippin!" Merry gasped coming abruptly awake. Éowyn could not see his eyes as they were still bound with the protective bandages, so she had had no indication that Merry was almost conscious. She wondered if she should send someone to run after Pippin and fetch him back, but it was at least ten minutes since he had left.  
  
"Pip? Pippin!" Merry gasped again clutching Éowyn's small fingers with his good left hand. "Where are we?"  
  
"It's all right Merry," Éowyn whispered softly, "don't worry, you just rest. Pippin is… is with Gandalf," she hesitated to say 'safe', as this seemed rather presumptuous. "Here is the healer come to look at you."  
  
"Wh-what?" Merry tried to sit but was too weak and flopped back down on the bed. "What is Pip… what is he d-doing with Gandalf?"  
  
"Never mind about that at the moment, young master perian." Dysgwr felt Merry's skin to see if he had any fever and felt some heat there. "Your cousin is about his affairs at the moment and you must be about yours, which is to get well."  
  
"I don't remember very much," Merry felt someone lift him and put a cup to his lips and he sipped the water gratefully, letting go of Éowyn's fingers to try and hold the cup there longer.  
  
"Not too much yet," Dysgwr took the water away. "Do you think you can sit up now?" When Merry nodded, he gently lifted him forward, while Éowyn slid the pillow behind him and soothed his hair from his brow. "How about your eyes?" Dysgwr glanced at Éowyn apprehensively. "Mithrandir said I could try again to unbind them. Do you feel any pain in your head?"  
  
"N-no," Merry considered. "I don't think so. I-I'm not sure if…" he trailed off, unsure what it was he felt nervous about. The last time he had tried to see Pip had been there, but the light had been blinding and painful but now Pippin was gone and Merry had desperately wanted him to be there if and when he recovered his sight. "I need to talk to Pip, in my head first." The hobbit decided that if he could not be with Pip physically, at least he could be with him in his mind.   
  
"No Merry," The stern voice rang out across the bedchamber making not only the hobbit startle, but Éowyn and Dysgwr as well. "You must not do that!"  
  
"My Lord I did not see you there." Dysgwr bowed and stepped a little away from Merry. "I beg you pardon."  
  
"No I beg yours." Théoden nodded to the healer. "I did not mean to interrupt your ministrations and I'm sorry if I frightened you Merry." The King came over to the hobbit's bedside and sat on the chair, taking Merry's uninjured hand in his. "I have a message for you from Gandalf. He says you must not talk to Pippin in your head, not for the time being."  
  
"But why My Lord." Merry turned his face automatically towards Théoden. He had become accustomed to positioning people without being able to see. "I really need to talk to Pip, please."  
  
"He is undertaking an important mission for Gandalf." Théoden patted Merry's hand to reassure him. "Pippin agreed to do it as it will help Frodo and his companion. But it is important that you play your part too." Merry opened his mouth to speak but the King continued before he could utter a sound. "You must not speak to Pippin! You may hear him talking to Legolas and much of what he says might not make sense, but it is important you do not respond. Do you understand that Merry?"  
  
"Y-yes, I suppose so." Merry agreed reluctantly. "But he will be all right, won't he? Gandalf wouldn't let anything bad happen to him, would he?"  
  
"I don't know Merry." Théoden told him gently. "This is a time of war, there are no guarantees, you are a warrior now, you know that."  
  
"Yes," Merry agreed sadly, "I know – it's just that…"  
  
"You've been through so much, both of you." Théoden supplied, "and you had hoped to be with Pip for a while, that perhaps you had finished your part in this conflict. Well I think your part may have finished, Merry, but Pippin still has more to do." 

* * *

Pippin trotted along beside Legolas, the bandages on his feet now quite black with dirt, but affording some protection for the injured hobbit. The elf held Pippin's arm, supporting him a little on the side of his broken foot and shielding him from prying eyes as much as possible, whilst Gimli walked on the other side, carrying the hobbit's winged helmet and acting as a second barrier to hide behind.  
  
Windfola and Arod had been taken by Unomer and Drâmym to join the Rohirrim so the two horses might be properly armoured and supplied for battle and Gandalf had ridden ahead on Shadowfax, so that he could speak with Aragorn.  
  
"You're not afraid are you, young Pippin?" Gimli asked him quietly, "I thought you were keen to ride upon the great horse."  
  
"Ride on Shadowfax I gone go look forward at." Pippin agreed. "I not used so many peopling, peoples…   
  
"…people…" supplied Gimli.  
  
"What I sayed… people looking at I when I go along." Pippin peeped nervously at the large crowd by the broken City Gates. "Hobbits don't not like get looked at so much. It not just me, not used to be looked at so much – no hobbits like it. That's why we hide usual when big people come at we."  
  
"Hmm, bit like dwarf women I suppose." Gimli chortled. "They don't like to be looked at either."  
  
"Why is they little, like hobbits?" Pippin asked, distracted for the moment. "Do they go be nervous too?"  
  
"Not really," Gimli considered, stroking his long beard thoughtfully. "They're about the same height as dwarf men and in fact, they even look quite similar to dwarf men, including the beards."  
  
"Do they?" Pip said in wonder his eyes growing wide. "How do you go know which is which if you all go be the sames?"  
  
"Well we know all right." Gimli frowned as he deciphered Pip's muddled words. "But other folk can't always tell and so the dwarven women tend to not to travel abroad very much."  
  
"But if they does, how can we knows which be which of they?" Pippin persisted.  
  
"You can't as far as I know." Gimli asserted, "That's what makes them shy."  
  
"You're not go be too shy are you Gimli?" Pippin looked at the dwarf carefully with a critical expression. "I too think you are some little bit – are you?"  
  
"What are you saying you cheeky young scoundrel?" Gimli snorted.  
  
"Oh my dear Gimli," Legolas held a hand up to his face to hide his smile. "I had never thought of that until Pip mentioned it."  
  
"How dare you suggest…" Gimli spluttered in growing fury as he realised the implications of what the hobbit and the elf were saying.  
  
His indignation was cut short by Pippin's sudden yelp and he scurried back behind Legolas and pulled the elf's cloak over his head.   
  
They had crossed the broken City gates and journeyed on towards the fields of the Pelennor and suddenly, as they rounded the City walls, there before them was the army – a host of more than 7,000 men, some mounted, some on foot, but their ranks stretching far away into the distance. "Legolas… I – I c-can't do!" Pippin's voice quavered in terror. "Not ride on Shadowfax and all these many people go look at I. Please I too scared now!"  
  
Legolas dropped to one knee as Pippin attempted to hide himself in the elf's cloak. "Pippin, look at me!" Legolas demanded. The hobbit lifted his head up slowly, his bottom lip trembling in consternation. "Think of all the things you have done."  
  
"I not do no things, I, Legolas," Pippin whispered fearfully. "What you mean?"  
  
"You have been captured by orcs and survived. Tortured and handicapped by Saruman and imprisoned on Orthanc. Looked into the palantír, taken to Barad-dûr by the Witch-King. Escaped from not only the Dark Tower but from Mordor itself. You killed the giant spider. You saved Merry's life several times. You saved Faramir. You were nearly burnt alive by Denethor. You helped Merry to mentally defeat the Chief Nazgûl and now you tell me you can't ride on a big horse for a few days?"  
  
"I knowed I do things, Legolas," Pippin agreed. "I not scared at do things tell Sauron I got Ring and not afraid ride on Shadowfax. I said I do all those and I not won't do."  
  
"What then little one?" Legolas took his hand and looked at Pippin anxiously. "What is wrong?"  
  
"It's too many big peoples looking at I."  
  
"Do not worry Pippin." Legolas laughed a little at his apprehension. "You will have to get used to that. It is just a small part of being a hero."  
  
TBC


	108. Getting There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Uruk-Hai recapture Merry & Pippin after Fangorn, and the whole story goes in a dramatically different direction. Guest stars include Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Theoden, Eowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn, Eomer, Grima Wormtongue, Nazgul, and several original characters.

Author: Llinos  
Beta: Marigold

"Wake up Merry, come along, say something to me to show you're awake." King Théoden was sitting by the sick hobbit's bed keeping constant vigil, much to the dismay of Dysgwr. The healer was not used to having such exalted visitors in his patients' rooms. "Your Liege lord commands it." The King whispered into the hobbit's ear, knowing that if Merry could hear, that would produce a reaction.

"Pippin, Pip, where are you?" Merry murmured more asleep than awake. After the King had delivered Gandalf's message that he must not mindspeak with Pippin, Merry had dozed off again and, although he would not communicate in his sleep, there was a danger he might do so whilst half way betwixt waking and sleeping. 

"Uncle, you must take some rest." Éowyn set down the bowl of porridge she had brought for Merry in hope of finding him awake and using the pretext to persuade her aged guardian to relinquish his watch. "I will take care of Meriadoc."

"I fear that he will try to communicate with Peregrin as he awakens." Théoden had promised Gandalf that he would not allow that to happen. The wizard had explained that if Pippin were to communicate with anyone other than Legolas during their journey to the Black Gate, then Sauron would be drawn away from them and perhaps cast about in other places, searching for the Ring and its bearer. The Dark Lord knew now that the bearer was a halfling, however, Gandalf was certain that He did not know which one. "Sauron has to believe that Pippin carries the Ring and no other." Théoden finished.

"Perhaps if we unbind Merry's eyes it will be easier to see if he sleeps or wakes." Éowyn suggested. 

"He was blinded by the light the last time we attempted that," Dysgwr explained. "We must wait at least until he is awake and the room is darkened."

"I am awake," Merry struggled to sit up again, until the pain in his chest drove him back down into the pillows. "I don't think I called Pip in my mind, I just thought he was still here."

"Very well," Dysgwr eased Merry to a sitting position whilst Éowyn placed pillows behind him. "Shall we try again to remove the bandages?"

"Hmm, I- I think..." Merry realised he was desperately searching him mind for a reason not to test his sight. "I think I'm a little nervous about..." he trailed off, trying to identify what he was nervous about.

"You're worried that your vision might not have returned?" Théoden gently prompted, "and while your eyes are covered there is always the possibility you will be able to see. But Merry, you have to be brave now I think and find out for certain."

Merry nodded his head, grateful that the King had vocalised exactly what he was afraid of, "Yes I know, may I try again now?"

"Of course." Dysgwr drew the heavy curtains to shut out the light and lit a single candle. He carefully unwrapped the bandage that held the two pads in place over the halfling's eyes.

Merry reached up and pulled the pads away and rubbed at his still shut eyes tentatively. He squinted them together, one hand pressed tightly over each eye. Slowly he dared to let his right hand, as it was aching from his injury, drop down and flickered his right eyelid open.

He let go of a tight gasp and exhaled as he realised he had been holding in his breath with tension. Dimly before him the hobbit could see a beautiful elven maiden, with long, golden hair and ethereal features. "A Elbereth!" Merry blurted in surprise, then, as the fair elf came forward smiling sweetly at him, he dropped his left hand and opened that eye too. "Forgive me Milady!" Merry breathed in awe at the faerie maid before him, "I thought I was dreaming to see so fair an elf at my bedside."

The golden haired elf, gave a small tinkling laugh and reached forward with both hands to smooth the fair curls off the hobbit's brow and cup his face, before placing a tender kiss on each of his eyelids. "Why Merry surely, you know me without your eyes, may you not recognise me with them?" She laughed once more with happiness that her comrade in arms was now able at last to see. "Merry - it's me!"

"Éowyn..." Merry's eyes grew wide with wonder. "I - I never imagined... that is... Éowyn - you are so beautiful that I thought you were Elbereth Herself!"

-0-0-0-0-

"Up you go," Gandalf lifted Pippin up onto Shadowfax and the hobbit grasped anxiously onto the great steed's flowing mane. "There's no need to cling on so tightly Pippin." Gandalf frowned at the hobbit, "He will not let you fall and you'll annoy him by pulling at him so."

"Sorry Gandalf. Sorry Shadowfax." Pippin let go of the handfuls of hair and placed his hands carefully on either side of the horse's warm muscular neck. "I go be bit scared of long way is down."

"It's just the same as when you rode him with me," Gandalf smiled, remembering how nervous he could make the hobbit at times. "Except I'm not there, so you've got more room to wriggle about."

"and more rooms to get off too quickerly!" Pippin muttered more to himself than the wizard.

"You're quite safe Pippin," Legolas reassured him. "The Lord of the Mearas would not let you fall."

"I do be good, Legolas," Pippin tentatively reached up to push the uncomfortable helmet further back on his head. It tended to slip down over his eyes from time to time and was most unwieldy. "I just want see where we goeding - goering - **_going_**!"

Legolas smiled and leapt upon Arod, joining Gimli who was already astride and nodded to Gandalf who was now seated on Windfola. Shadowfax stepped proudly forward, making Pippin anxiously clutch to his mane once more, and, at a nod from Gandalf, the great horse, with his small burden, took his place between Aragorn and Gandalf at the head of the great army.

At last the trumpets rang and the lead battalion began to move. Troop by troop and company by company, they wheeled and moved off eastward across the Pelennor.

Legolas rode just behind Pippin and between the sons of Elrond. He waited until the hobbit seemed to be more settled and confident that his seat was not so precarious as he'd feared after all before beginning their agreed tactics.

_'Pippin?'_

_'legolas?'_

_"How do you fare?'_

_'i go good now'_

_'I trust your burden does not trouble you over much?'_

_'it go be much heavrier legolas...'_

_'Can you manage to carry it halfling?'_

_'can'_

_'I would gladly shoulder this burden for a league or two, to give you respite.'_

_'...not burdren - i not got give you!'_

_'I merely offered...'_

_'i go keep It till King take - not say me more!'_

Pippin risked turning a little in his high perch to smile at Legolas. He realised the elf knew his tone was play-acting, that was what he had told the hobbit to say. But still Pippin found it difficult to use such a tone to his dear friend.

The great army journeyed on and, as the sun moved across the sky, Pippin grew weary and his hobbit stomach began to protest at the lack of attention it was receiving. Hobbits, being small, needed to eat little but often and marching with humans and indeed elves, Pippin found neither race seemed to understand this. Legolas started a short dialogue every so often and Pippin was beginning to find this tiring too.

_'Pippin?'_

_'legolas?'_

_'Do you tire?'_

_'do!'_

_'Hmm...'_ Legolas paused. Pippin was not supposed to say this. _'Why do you tire? Does your burden overcome you?'_

_'not! i just be more and more hungrery!'_

_'Patience Pippin, I'm sure we'll eat soon.'_

_'i not can't stinkering wait more!'_

"Pippin!" Legolas said it loud enough for Gandalf, Aragorn and everyone else around him to hear. "Where did you learn such language?"

The hobbit turned around and looked plaintively at Legolas, "Sorry Legolas, my belly teached it to I!"

"Ah, the hobbit is hungry," Gandalf smiled over at Aragorn, "that seems to be a valid reason for halting a seven thousand strong army."

"Indeed, my little friend," Aragorn's features had been understandably grim during the journey so far, but now a small quirk lightened his face, "I will send for the buglers at once to send out the cry that the hobbit hungers and all must wait."

"Strider!" Pippin admonished, although his face had turned bright red, "is you go tease at I?"

"Yes, but we will take some rest now, Pippin," Aragorn lifted his hand to signal to the heralds that the vanguard and all in its wake would set up encampment for the night. "We passed Osgiliath at noon and I would have stopped here in any event."

Gradually the great army halted and all set about the business of feeding and sleeping, both themselves and their mounts. Pippin was lifted down by Legolas and stood in the midst of the busy camp feeling and looking most bewildered. The elf had gone to find grazing for Arod and had taken Shadowfax, Windfola and Hasufel with him. Gandalf and Aragorn were directing sentries and other matters and Gimli...

"What's wrong young hobbit?" Gimli dropped a heavy hand on Pippin's shoulder, making him start with surprise. "You look a little lost."

"Feel big lot lost, Gimli." Pippin admitted. "I not been in warbattle before, what I got to do now?"

"It's very much the same as when we were on the Quest," Gimli explained kindly, "you have to eat and sleep and be ready for the morrow."

"That would normally be the case," Aragorn's voice made both the dwarf and the hobbit turn around in surprise. "But in Pippin's case, I'm afraid we have a lot of work to do."

"Work!" Pippin's jaw dropped in dismay. "Do I have to be go get wood or go make cook things?"

"No, Pippin," Aragorn was not sure which was more touching, Pippin's muddled speech or his muddled thinking that he would have to do the cooking. He stooped down to reach the hobbit's eye level and took his small hands in his comparatively large ones, "I need to know if you have attracted Sauron at all, but I think, from what Legolas says, you have not."

"Don't not think we do." Pippin agreed. "He not come be in we heads at all."

"Then I want to try something else, but Pippin," Aragorn held the little one firmly with his steely gaze, "it's going to be quite dangerous for both of us. I want you to join me as I confront Him, Sauron that is, in the palantír."

-0-0-0-0-

"Arrrcchhh! Sam! Sam!" Frodo slumped face down in the grey ash, his hands clutching frantically at his neck. Samwise was five feet away but reached his master in two heartbeats. Careful not to actually touch the Ring, he lifted Frodo by his shoulders and eased his head into his lap. Frodo clasped the Ring in his hand and lifted it up towards his face, rubbing It against his pale cheek. "It's trying to make me put It on, Sam," he breathed.

"What does it say Mr Frodo?" Sam had heard the Ring calling to him more frequently of late, the same litany, over and over _'take the Ring Samwise, save your Frodo, take Me for your own and save him'_ Samhad not even mentioned this to his master, Frodo had enough to worry about.

"It wants me to claim It," Frodo's voice was cracked and hard to hear. Both he and Samwise were suffering severely from water deprivation and speaking was becoming increasingly difficult. "It says I can make everything right with Its power. Bring back Gandalf, make Merry and Pippin whole again, even save Boromir and restore his life. Then It would take us all home and we would live happily for ever in the Shire."

"It's lying, Mr Frodo?" Sam licked his lips to try and find some moisture to help him speak. "I know It's a powerful thing and all, but would It really do all that for us?"

"When It talks to me, all those things seem real." Sam felt Frodo quiver with the pain of the thought. "Everything is so bad here and the Ring tells me it can all be made right again if I would just put It on - It says things about you Sam, that you could marry Rosie Cotton and be the Mayor."

"Well that settles it Mr Frodo," Sam snorted in amazement, "It must be a'lying - neither of those things will ever happen, that's for sure."

"If you say so, Sam," Frodo smiled a little as he rested back in Sam's arms, "but just now, when It hurt me so much, It was screaming, but not at me and I don't think at you either Sam."

"Who was It talking to then?" Sam looked nervously about, "Could it be that Gollum sneaking back up on us?"

"No it was... something in my head." Frodo rubbed his eyes as if trying to remember a recent dream, "there was a sad little voice again, just like Pippin complaining when he's hungry and wants to stop. That's who the Ring was calling to I think."

"It's just getting more and more frantic the nearer we gets." Sam gently smoothed Frodo's hair from out of his eyes, "We mustn't believe what It promises either of us."

"What does It say to you now, Sam?" Frodo accepted the mouthful of water as Sam lifted the bottle to his lips. "I know It talked to you before, does It say the same?"

"It promises me everything I wants, just like It does to you," Sam did not really want to elaborate with any detail. "Although It's getting harder to ignore, because It knows just what I want."

"What's that, Sam?" Frodo was becoming more relaxed now as Sam held him in his arms. He closed his eyes as if he would sleep. "What does the Ring promise you?"

"Promises me that I can save you," Sam muttered the words quietly through his parched lips. "Says that if I was to take It and claim It, I could take you home and you would be well and free."

Frodo's eyes shot open again at Sam's mention of claiming the Ring. He grasped It to his chest and struggled to sit up again. "We have to move on Sam," he gasped with new resolve. "Before It finds what It is looking for."

"What might that be Mr Frodo?" Sam realised that he had upset his master with talk of claiming the Ring, even though Frodo knew he would not try to take It from him.

"Someone to believe It's treacherous lies!" Frodo almost snarled the words as he shook off Sam's arms and pushed himself to his feet.

Sam stood quickly and reached out to steady his master, who almost lost his balance. Frodo was weak and barely able to stand, but even the slightest conflict over the Ring would fire his adrenaline. "Don't take on Mr Frodo," Sam whispered lightly. "I'm not about to even touch It, you know I wouldn't."

"I know Sam," Frodo leant back on the strong arm of his servant. "I'm just afraid for us both - that we might not be able to do this."

"We'll do it Mr Frodo, don't you worry." Sam collected up the small pack and the water bottle that they still had left between them. "I won't let you down, Sir, trust me."

"Oh Sam!" Frodo gave a small wan smile. "I know you'll stay with me to the end. I wish in a way that you wouldn't..." Frodo held up a hand to stop the protest he could see was coming, "...but you promised Gandalf, I know and I would not expect you to break a promise."

"That's right!" Sam said firmly, taking Frodo's arm to help him start back on the long and weary road to Mount Doom.

"There's still something I don't understand though Sam," Frodo frowned again remembering the sad voice that had sounded so like his young cousin. "Do you think the Ring was calling out to the little voice in my head? Do you think It's trying to reach out to Pippin? And if It is, what happens if the Ring finds him?"

-0-0-0-0-

"Are all the people of Rohan so fair?" Merry looked with wonder from Théoden to Éowyn, "Begging your pardon, my Lord, but I did not imagine that you looked so."

"Really?" The King laughed lightly at the hobbit's wide eyes, "What had you thought I would look like?"

"I don't know," Merry suddenly realised that he had not properly visualised his new friends at all, thinking them to be dark like the Westrons and not fair as the elves of Lórien. "I was sure you had a beard, like Aragorn, but I thought it would be the same colour."

"Well I hope the sight of me does not displease you, young Meriadoc." Théoden smiled at Éowyn. "Although I am not so fair as my niece that you would think me an elf."

"Not with your whiskers my Lord," Merry still gazed with unquenched wonder upon the two humans before him. Both had become so well known to him and yet this was the first he had looked up them. "Elves do not grow hair on their faces - nor do hobbits."

"So do elves also sport hairy feet and run unshod?" Théoden asked with amusement.

"Oh no, they do not have such good feet as hobbits." Merry announced proudly, "nor do they smoke pipeweed or eat as many meals a day."

"They do however live a very long time, as will this hobbit if he proves to be a good patient." Éowyn brought the bowl of porridge over to Merry. "It's your favourite time Merry, time to eat."

"Then I shall take my leave." Théoden gave way to his niece and, after kissing Merry on the brow, promised to return later. The healer, Dysgwr opened the door for the illustrious visitor and followed him out of the bedchamber, leaving Merry in Éowyn's capable hands.

"Porridge?" Merry looked sadly at the unexciting repast. "Pip and I had that in Barad-dûr."

"Plain fare for sick hobbits, you'll have to hurry and get well if you want something more delicious," Éowyn smiled, settling herself down to feed the invalid. "Did you have it with sugar in Barad-dûr?"

"Oh yes, Mr Smagnu knew we liked sugar." Merry sighed, "Éowyn, where's Pip now?" 

"I'm not sure exactly, Merry my dear," Éowyn lifted him up a little straighter in the bed. "Come now, I shall feed you as I did in Edoras, do you recall?"

"Could I look out of the window first?" Merry looked askance at the size of the room and the bed that he occupied, always so big in this strange world and somehow, now that he could see it, the large furniture seemed even more daunting. "Could you just show me which way Pip went, so that I could look?"

"Merry, you really are not well enough to be out of bed you know." Éowyn brushed his curls to one side with her hand, a nice hand, small like a hobbit's hand, not big and powerful like the men healers or the other humans he had become used to, small, like Pip's hand.

Merry had not meant to cry, but he felt the tears spring unbidden to his eyes. "I- I know, I'm sorry, I j-just... miss him... I wanted to see him so much, just once and now... now..."

"Oh Merry, I'm sorry." Éowyn felt her own eyes prick with emotion. "Of course, you can look out of the window, if that is what your heart desires. Hold around my neck." Éowyn placed the bowl on a table and bent down to lift Merry up into her arms.

But even as she bore the small creature up, his trusting arms wrapped firmly about her neck, she felt the little weight being lifted away from her grasp. "Please Milady, allow me to carry the halfling." The strong arms held Merry tightly and turned him around to rest his injured body against a broad chest. "Where would you go to Merry?" Faramir whispered.

"The window." Merry hiccupped back a sob and drew a deep breath to compose himself once more. "I want to see where Pippin went."

Éowyn walked ahead of Faramir and his burden and drew back the heavy curtains, letting in the dim light. Faramir stood Merry on the table that was beneath the window and he and Éowyn held his hands on either side as he was very wobbly. "That is the Pelennor field, Merry." Faramir pointed to the distant plain. "That is where the army assembled before they left, with Pippin at its very head."

"That is also where you and I fought with the Witch King, Merry." Éowyn squeezed his hand as she recalled the little one's bravery in the face of adversity. "We thought you had died, no one thought you would recover, but you have."

"But if Pippin doesn't come back," Merry turned to look at Éowyn in dismay. "It will all have been for nothing."

"No, that's not true, Merry." Faramir said, making the hobbit turn towards him. "See what a miracle you are. You fought the Witch King and survived and now you can even see again. With endurance like that, there is good hope for Pippin."

"And whatever Pippin manages to do, it will not be in vain," Éowyn said softly, "he is doing his duty to his King and the peoples of Middle Earth, that of itself cannot be for nothing."

"I know," Merry sighed as Faramir lifted him down again. "I'm just being selfish, I wanted Pippin so much when I awoke and he was gone again. I am just frightened for him, he's so little and I'm supposed to take care of him. I promised my father and his father a long time ago." Merry's mind raced back to the chocolate incident and he thought of the pledge he had made then to set a good example for Pippin and to always look after him.*

Faramir carried the hobbit back to the big bed and laid him carefully back against the pillows. Éowyn smiled her thanks and took up the porridge dish to feed Merry, now that he had looked his fill.

"If you need no other service of me I shall bid you good day, Milady; Meriadoc." Faramir bent a courteous little bow and backed out of the chamber, albeit rather reluctantly. 

"I would not detain you if you have other matters to attend to, My Lord." Éowyn did not turn her head as she spoke, intent upon spooning the rather cooled porridge into her patient. "But I am grateful for your assistance."

"Then may I call on you soon?" Faramir enquired. "Perhaps when Merry is well enough he would like a walk in the gardens?" Faramir looked pleadingly at Merry while Éowyn still had her back to him.

"That would be very nice." Merry agreed, nodding at Faramir helpfully.

"Then I shall call on you tomorrow?" Faramir waited a little for a positive response, but all he received was another nod from Merry. "Tomorrow then?" 

As the young Steward of the City left the chamber, Merry caught Éowyn with a questioning look. He held up his hand to prevent another spoonful of porridge passing his lips, "Who was that?" he asked in a low tone.

"Why Lord Faramir of course!" Éowyn suddenly realised that it was not always obvious to Merry who everybody was. "Did you not recognise his voice?"

"I had forgotten," Merry admitted, "It is easier to recognise a face than a voice I think."

"So what did you think?" Éowyn tinkled her little laugh again. "Does he meet your expectations?"

"I'm not sure," Merry gave a pretend frown. "But I got the strong feeling that he was more interested in you than in me!"

_*A Partnership in Villainy_


End file.
